RWBY PR
by Ragnurhelgon
Summary: Follow a new team of heroes as they fight the terror that plagues Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was a good day for flying, Pat noted. Outside the Beacon airship, the sky remained clear and a light blue, the optimal conditions for any airship trip. Inside, Pat couldn't say the same. The viewing gallery held a slight chill, and his pine green jacket offered only a bit of warmth.

The wolf faunhaus' attention was torn from the windows when Marty, younger brother and co-conspirator, sauntered up from behind. He clasped Pat by the shoulder.

"What's up, Pat? Glad you came back to Vale. Just in time for Beacon initiation," Marty grinned.

Pat returned the gesture. "Well, I couldn't let you get your butt handed to you by all these Grimm."

"And here I was thinking you came back to Vale for all the women," said Marty with a chuckle. Pat looked to the ground but also laughed. Marty's tone turned serious after a moment, as if sensing that something was bothering Pat. "Hey, man, what happened back in…."

Whatever Marty was going to say was interrupted by a busty blonde.

"Hello," exclaimed the blonde, drawing Pat's attention. The first thing Pat noticed about their newest addition was her breasts. They were… well developed, to say the least. The second was her hair. Pat had never seen hair that long or that blonde. It shined, and when the light filtered in through the window just right, the stranger seemed to glow. "My name's Yang," the blonde continued.

Pat and Marty glanced at each other.

"And this," Yang pulled out from behind her a small girl, "is Ruby."

At first glance, it was easy to see why the girl would be called Ruby. A red hooded cloak and the ends of her hair a deep currant, she stood out like a sore thumb in the teal interior of the airship. Pat wondered if her eyes were as red as her cloak, but he couldn't see. Her head was bowed and just the faintest scarlet painted her cheeks.

"H—hey," greeted a meek Ruby. Her eyes never left the ground.

"How ya doing," replied Marty, dawning a giddy smile. "The name's Martin Goodwitch."

Marty nudged Pat's arm and shot him a look.

"Right. I'm Pat—Pat Brewner, Marty's brother." Pat nudged Marty back and grinned, "adopted, of course."

Marty lightly chuckled. Yang smiled, and Ruby gave a small, awkward laugh. It was like she didn't know how to react. Pat understood that. His blue eyes focused on the floor, trying to find what it was that Ruby was so interested in. The teal carpeting was nothing spectacular. His gaze was directed upwards when Ruby tentatively asked, "m—may I ask what your weapons are?"

He smiled. Ruby's eyes—silver, he noted—flashed to him. They widened, and she shifted uncomfortably. The ground held her attention once more. His lips became a thin line.

"Sure thing," Marty said, still smiling.

He pulled out a white SMG. Ruby's eyes lit up when she caught sight of it.

"Is—is that an SMG? Awesome," cheered Ruby. "What does it do?"

She was all over Marty and the SMG. She was practically drooling over it.

"Well, it has a shotgun under the barrel," Marty explained as Ruby paid a hundred and ten percent. Yang, however, had stopped paying attention and was glancing over to another pair of boys. These boys must have captured her interests or one of them must've, for she bid a farewell to the enthralled Ruby and walked over to them. "And if I push this button," the SMG turned into a katana, "it turns into this bad boy."

"Amazing, it's just like my scythe."

Ruby then turned her gaze to Pat.

"What can your weapons do?"

"Oh, I have a few weapons," explained Pat, gesturing to the two swords on his back and the revolvers inside his jacket.

He pulled out one of the swords out and held it up for Ruby to inspect. It was a sleek blade with the remnants of battles long past. When he turned it, the blade shined like polished obsidian.

"I wield the weapon Carbon Jäger," he smiled, chest puffing with pride.

Ruby's face lit up in amazement. If she'd been wowed by Marty's gunsword, it was nothing compared to the awestruck she expressed at the sight of Carbon Jäger. It was an impressive blade, if Pat did say so himself. For ten years he carried it, and never once did its wonder ever cease.

"Cool! What about the other sword?" asked Ruby.

Pat's gaze dropped to the floor. "I don't rather not answer that."

Marty shifted uncomfortably. Ruby stilled, so Pat took out twin revolvers.

"But I do have these," Pat said.

Her eyes lit up again, warily but excited nonetheless.

"They're twin six-shot revolvers. They're also knives."

He demonstrated. Ruby walked up to him to get a closer look. She looked ready to comment but held her tongue. Ruby looked up at him, excitement and wonder written across her face. Pat was ready to ask her if she'd like to hold one when Ruby noticed for the first time that she was alone.

"Oh no, where did she go?" cried Ruby.

XXX XXX XXX

Yang was walking through the crowded airship. She had laid her gaze onto two males. Finally after pushing through the crowd, she had reached them. "Hello!" she cheerfully called as she reached the two.

The shorter one smiled at Yang. He stepped forward and waved. "Hi."

"My name's Yang," She warmly said.

"I'm Alex," he said, pointing to himself. Alex pointed to the other male, who was a lot taller. "This is my brother Ryden."

"Well hello," Yang purred, stepping closer to Ryden.

Ryden blushed a bit and stepped back a bit. "Hi," He meekly said.

"Yang!" Ruby whined, emerging from the crowd behind her sister. Yang turned to greet her sister. "Why would you leave me?"

"Oh sorry sis," Yang said, laughing. She turned back to the brothers and waved. "Bye Alex, bye Ryden, see ya later hot stuff."

Ryden sighed and Alex giggled, waving goodbye at Yang. The two watched her leave and Alex turned to his older brother. "She was nice, right Hot Stuff?" Alex mocked.

XXX XXX XXX

Following the day of their arrival at Beacon. Pat and Marty were in the locker room preparing for the test HeadMaster Ozpin was about to initiate. Marty was loading his gun. He turned to his brother.

"Nervous?" Marty asked.

"Not at all," Pat replied with a grin as he sharpened his black katana. "The real question is are you going to be able to keep up?" Pat asked, snickering.

"It's been a while since you saw me fight, I've gotten a lot stronger," Marty proudly said.

"Really? Care to spar after this?" Pat asked, grinning at his brother.

Marty chuckled. "I've gotten stronger, but I'm not freakishly strong like you." Marty rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Now come on, we don't want to be late," Pat said, strapping the sword to his back.

Marty examined his brother and gave him a puzzled look. "No revolvers or jacket, just a black muscle shirt and a sword?"

"I've got pants too, plus I doubt I'd need those for this test," Pat said.

"You love to show off, you know that right?" Marty said.

"You should it sometime, see ya later," Pat said, exiting the locker room.

"Wait for me!" Marty called, rushing to load his gun and sprint after his brother.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty and Pat sprinted across a path that lead them towards the Emerald forest. The path suddenly led them up onto a cliff where Glynda and Ozpin were waiting. Glynda saw them and glared. She stormed up to her sons.

"Where were you two?" She growled.

Pat put his hands behind his head. "We were getting ready, now what's this test this year?"

Glynda sighed. "Go find a relic and bring it back, also please try not to get into any trouble!"

Marty stepped forward with a grin. "Never!" He sarcastically said. Marty clapped a hand onto Pat's shoulder. "See ya mom!"

"Wait, you're supposed to find a partner, not go togeth-" She was cut off by the two disappearing into a cloud of black smoke. Glynda huffed and rubbed her brow. "Those two will be the death of me one day."

"Glynda, I'm sure they'll be fine," Ozpin said, reassuringly.

Glynda looked over the cliff at the forest. She shook her head. "I hope."

XXX XXX XXX

"I can't believe we found each other so fast!" Alex said, excited. He walked next to his brother Ryden.

"It was good, I doubt the power of must of the people here," Ryden said.

The two continued through the forest, while they had found each other very quickly, they could not find the temple with the relics. The two emerge from some brush to find an old ruin sitting in a field. Black and gold chess pieces litter pedestals inside the ruin. Alex noticed Yang and a girl with a black bow on her head are in the ruin.

Alex and Ryden run towards the two girls. "Hey Yang!" Alex called as he ran towards her. Yang spun around and smiled at the sight of the two friendly faces. She was about to run towards them, but Pat and Marty suddenly appeared in front of them.

Marty looked around as the black smoke faded and cheered, "Yes, I got it exact."

Pat nudged his brother. "Nice guess."

Yang leapt back, almost clocking Pat in the face. "Where did you come from?!" She asked, startled by the sudden appearance of the males.

Marty turned to her and grinned. "A cliff, skipped the catapult treatment though."

"I was wondering why you weren't there," Yang said. Suddenly a high pitched scream echoed through the clearing. "Oh no, some girl's in trouble!"

Blake tapped Yang's arm as she stared at the sky. "Um, guys?"

"Heads up!" Ruby screamed. The other five look up at the sky and see her flying towards the ground.

Pat sighed. "I got her," He said. Suddenly blue lightning raced around his body and he shot up into the air, engulfed in lightning. Pat caught Ruby bridal style and then shot back down, sliding to a stop with Ruby still in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. "Why were you falling from the sky?"

Ruby looked up at her savior and saw Pat. Her face grew a deep shade of red. She struggled for words, it was like they were stuck in her throat. "Well I-I-"

Ruby was cut off by a loud roar. Everyone turned to see what was happening. An orange haired girl came riding in on the back on an Ursa. The Ursa suddenly fell down dead. Pat rolled his eyes at the sight, people at Beacon are much crazier than back home. He set Ruby down and the two ran back to the group.

Suddenly a Nevermore screeches over head of the entire group. They all look up and a girl clad in all white is falling toward the ground. A blonde haired male leapt from a tree and caught her, resulting in both of them hitting the ground.

A woman with long flowing red hair emerged from the bushes, followed by a deathstalker. She sprinted to the group and dived in.

"Great, the gang's all here!" Yang cheered, swinging her arm. "Now we can all die together!"

"Not if I can help it" Ruby replied with a grin. The girl then blast off using her semblance. Ruby tried very hard to damage the death stalker but did little to nothing. Ruby realized that her plan isn't working so she tried to run. The nevermore shot it's feathers down at Ruby and one hit and pinned her cape. The deathstalker came running up to the pinned Ruby about to launch it's stinger. Weiss flew in just in time to freeze the stinger in place. Yang ran up to Ruby while Weiss scolded her for being so reckless. A roar is heard from the tree line. Everyone looks out to it. A Beringel leapt out pounding its chest.

Pat's eyes widened. "That's one big monkey!" He exclaimed. Marty drew his SMG and Pat drew his Katana. Pat bolted towards the Beringel and slashed at it rapidly as it tried to smash him.

Marty turned to Ryden and Alex. "You two mind giving us a hand?" They both nodded. Marty turned to the others. "You guys can go, we got this!" He said, disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Marty reappeared in front of the Beringel and unloaded his SMG onto it. Ryden and Alex both charged in, blades drawn. The Beringel brought one fist back and tried to slam it into Marty, but he teleported just in time. Ryden used this opening to strike the Beringel. He leapt into the air and flew past its head, slashing out one of its eyes.

Pat came back around at blinding speeds and slashed its leg. The grimm tried to leap after it, but it was slammed in the chest with a massive fireball. Alex stood a couple yards away with his hands raised and engulfed in fire.

The Beringel hit the ground and tried to recover, but Marty appeared behind it, placing his hand on its back. Marty disappeared with the massive grimm. Reappearing high in the air, Marty allowed the thing to fall back down to the ground.

"Now, attack it!" he called out as he teleported back to the ground.

The four gathered on the ground, Alex and Ryden raised their hand and combined their fires into one large torrent of flames, Marty shot at the beast with explosive rounds, and Pat hurled lightning bolts at it.

The grimm raised its arms and blocked what it could. The attacks damaged, but didn't kill it. Pat looked over Ryden and they nodded at each other. Pat quickly informed the others of his plan and they all nodded in agreement. The Beringel hit the ground and the four leapt away into the trees and bushes.

As the beast tried to get up, Marty and Alex leapt from their hiding spots. Marty transformed his gun into a sword and Alex raised his blade. They both came down on each of the Beringel's hands, pinning the creature.

Ryden and Pat came racing out of the bushes. Pat grabbed Ryden and shot forward like a rocket the two brought their swords back and threw them forward, colliding with the Berginel's neck, severing it.

Pat and Ryden landed past the Berginel and looked around, panting. They both walked up to the temple and grabbed a chess piece, the black knight pieces. They showed them both to their partners who smiled as they yanked their blades from the fading Berginel.

XXX XXX XXX

The four walked onto a stage. Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Yang passed them as they exited the stage. Pat smiled at Ruby and gave her a thumbs up for making team leader. The four made a straight line in front of Ozpin.

"Pat Brewner, Alex Feuer, Ryden Feuer, and Martin Goodwitch. The four of you fought and retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be know as team PARM, led by… Pat Brewner!" Ozpin said.

Pat's eyes widened as the crowd applauded. Marty smiled at his brother and Alex did the same. Team PARM walked off the stage, eager to get assigned their dorm and ready to begin at Beacon.

XXX XXX XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was in Ms Goodwitch's class. He spent the class watching sparring. His teammates were next to him. They were all as bored as he was, no good fights had happened yet.

"Alright the next sparring match will be between..." Alex watched as Glynda's eyes scanned the room before they landed on Ryden. "Ah Mr. Feuer you haven't gone today, pick your partner"

Ryden gets up from his seat. His eyes scanned the room for someone worth his time. They landed on Pyrrha Nikos.

"Her" Ryden pointed towards Pyrrha.

"You want to fight a world renowned fighter?" Glynda asked

Alex noticed her puzzled expression and couldn't help but chuckle that Ms Goodwitch didn't know how strong Ryden is.

"Yes Professor Goodwitch I would" Ryden responded confidently.

"Alright please change into your combat gear" Glynda looked down at her scroll shaking her head in a disapproving way.

XXX XXX XXX

Alex watched as Ryden emerged from the locker room. Pyrrha was walking next to him. Pyrrha's team was cheering her on. Pyrrha walked up to Ryden to shake his hand.

"I wish for you to fight well" She said smiling.

Ryden just stared at her not moving. Alex noticed he was studying her. Pyrrha put down her hand after a brief moment of silence.

"Combatants ready?" Glynda asked. Ryden nodded Pyrrha did the same.

Pyrrha got into her fighting stance. Her shield was up and her spear was back. Ryden however put up his fists.

"You didn't bring a weapon?" Pyrrha asked puzzled.

"I did but I'm seeing if I'll need it" Ryden stared Pyrrha down. This statement surprised everyone but Pat, who has seen Ryden fight before and Alex, who is Ryden's brother and knows well what he is capable of.

"Begin!" Glynda Shouts.

Pyrrha immediately charged at Ryden. She attempted to stab his torso which Ryden blocked with his forearm. Ryden then counters her attack by trying to round kicking her. Pyrrha blocks this with her shield.

She then launched his foot off her shield. This caused Ryden to become off balance. Pyrrha uses this moment to rush Ryden and bash him in the gut with the butt off her weapon sending him flying across the room.

Ryden attempted to recover mid air but Pyrrha threw her shield at him knocking him into the ground, while Pyrrha's shield flew back to her like a boomerang.

"My money's on Pyrrha" Yang whispered to Ruby. Ruby looked to Pat. She noticed his face was blank like he was waiting for something.

"Looks like I will need my weapon after all" Ryden said as he got up from the ground.

Ryden held out his hands and blue particles formed around them. Suddenly a shape of a katana formed. It materialized into a blue bladed katana.

"How did you?" Pyrrha stammered confused.

"I'd tell you but a like a great fighter once told me, never show your hand" Ryden then rushed pyrrha and launched a volley of blows.

Pyrrha was completely caught off guard by this and had no defense barley blocking each swift strike. Ryden used this moment and took the hilt of his sword and slammed into her chest sent the girl back. Having her defense shattered and lost her footing Pyrrha leaped back. Pyrrha expecting to gain some distance was shocked when Ryden quickly was surrounded in blue particles then was right behind her.

Ryden slashed to her left catching her off guard striking her left side. This blow sent the girl flying. She recovered and landed down using her spear to stop her by stabbing the ground. Suddenly a ball of blue fire was hurtling towards her.

Pyrrha raised her shield and blocked he fireball. She put her shield down only to see Ryden charging her yet again.

' _You won't catch me off guard this time'_ She thought to herself.

Pyrrha extended her spear to full length to give her some distance. She came out him and knocked his sword out of his hands and slammed her spear butt into his stomach knocking him into the air where she launched Ryden across the arena.

Ryden slid across the arena hitting the wall. He slowly got up.

"Not half bad" Ryden looked to his half full aura gauge. "But you're gonna have to try harder"

Pyrrha watched as Ryden's eyes bursted into blue flames. He then warped to Pyrrha slashing at her torso. Pyrrha blocked Ryden's attack with her shield. When Ryden's sword collided with Pyrrha's shield a shock wave was felt. Pyrrha retracted her spear into a short sword and slashes at Ryden. Ryden dodged the attack and jumped back.

Ryden raised his hand fire soon engulfed it. He then launched a volley of Four blue fireballs at Pyrrha. The first two Pyrrha doged the third she blocked the fourth hit her sending her flying and drained her aura to half.

Pyrrha slid across the arena until slowing coming to a stop. She slowly got up. Pyrrha looked to the smoke caused by the fireballs. Ryden emerged from the smoke.

"Give up" He smirked.

Pyrrha turned her spear into it's rifle mode. She fired multiple shots at Ryden. Ryden blocked them all with his sword. His fiery eyes looked into Pyrrha's emerald eyes.

Ryden then warped behind Pyrrha and slashed. Pyrrha turned around and blocked this with her shield. Ryden knocked her shield out of her hands and swung. Pyrrha raised her hand and side stepped.

' _The hell that should've hit her'_ Ryden thought.

Ruby looked to Pat who had a confused expression.

Pyrrha ran over grabbed her shield. Ryden rushed her. Pyrrha had just enough time to raise her shield to block his attack. Pyrrha counter attacked by kicking his blade out of his hand.

Ryden leaped back and gained some distance. Ryden raised his fist as blue fire engulfed it. He launched towards Pyrrha, who raised her shield bracing for the punch. Ryden's fist connected to the shield resulting in a fiery explosion launching both fighters backwards.

Smoke and dust covered the arena restricting the sight of the audience.

Ruby looked to Pat and Alex who she noticed both looked unphased by what everyone just saw.

The dust and smoke cleared and both fighters were struggling to stand up. Pyrrha was breathing heavy. Ryden's fire had faded and Ruby noticed his skin was snow white and he was coughing.

"Oh no he's coughing blood" Alex whispered to himself not noticing Pat could hear him. Marty looked to Pat with a worried look.

Ryden held his hand up. Blue particles surrounded it, but he collapses.

"Pyrrha Nikos is the victor" Glynda stepped into the arena. "Could we get a medical team for Mr. Feuer"

"That won't be necessary" Ryden struggled to stand up. He almost fell back down but managed to stand tall.

Alex rushed down to help his brother walk. As they walk by Pyrrha Ryden stops. He holds out his hand.

"You fought well" He said giving a weak smirk.

"You too" Pyrrha replied shaking his hand and smiling.

XXX XXX XXX

After Ryden and Pyrrha got changed class resumed. Alex and Ryden talked about his fight with Pyrrha. Glynda looked for a new match. Pat talked with Ruby.

"That was an amazing fight" Ruby exclaimed still excited from the match she viewed.

"Meh" Pat mumbled.

"You didn't think it was cool?" Ruby looked at Pat in surprise.

"It was a mess Ryden refused to use his semblance and then decided to over use it" Pat said.

"And you think you could do better against a foe like Pyrrha?" Ruby Grinned at Pat.

"I could take on four fighters if I used my semblance well" Pat looked at Ruby with a cocky grin.

"Could you take on all of team RWBY in a 1v4 fight?" Glynda Asked. Pat noticed she had a slight devious grin.

"Well I" Pat stutters.

"You did just say you could take on four fighters at once" Glynda said "So what you're saying is that you can't take on four little girls?"

Pat looked down at the grinning team RWBY who were eager to make him eat his words.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Pat asked.

"NO!" Team RWBY said in unison.

"Fine" Pat huffed.

XXX XXX XXX

After team RWBY got into their combat uniforms they walked out of the locker room. They were talking stragdity.

"We should just rush him" Yang suggested.

"Yeah" Ruby agreed.

"No you dolts we don't really know what he can do" Weiss protested.

"Maybe we should test him before a full scale attack" Blake suggested

"Ah good idea Blake" Ruby walked ahead and turned around stopping her team from walking. "Alright Weiss and Yang should attack while Balke and I stay back and Provide covering fire".

Yang nodded in agreement, while Weiss and Blake were not as sold.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and team RWBY were standing in the arena waiting for the signal to begin. They were facing each other. Ruby noticed Pat was trying to keep his cool but she could see sweat running down his cute face. She scolded her for these thoughts she had no idea why he made her think this way.

"Fighters ready?" Glynda asked.

Pat nodded his head RWBY Mirrored this.

"Begin!" Glynda announced.

Weiss using her glyphs speeded toward Pat stabbing at him with her Rapier. Pat dodged every attack. Pat then unsheathed Carbon Jäger the carbon blade shined from the classes lights hitting it.

Pat then swung at Weiss which she countered. Weiss however did not expect the quick knee to her stomach. This attack sent the girl flying back. Weiss slid a few feet before she stopped.

Yang was quick to jump in. She launched a series of punches at Pat. He blocked them all with his blade. Ruby and Blake took advantage of Yang distracting Pat and fired a barrage of bullets. Pat tried to block everything and let his guard down allowing Yang to sucker punch him. This punch sent him flying into the air and disarmed him.

Pat recovered and landed back on the ground. Yang rushed him as Pat got into a stance. Yang tried an overhand punch but Pat blocked it with his left arm. Pat's right hand lit up with Lightning engulfing it as he quickly sucker punched Yang incapacitating her.

Weiss soon charged at Pat. Pat noticed this coming and threw a lightning bolt at her. Weiss barely avoided the streaking bolt. Weiss kept charging as Pat took his revolvers out and unloaded them on her. The young girl blocked them all with her rapier. She reached Pat jumped over him and attempted to run him through. Pat used his semblance to blitz out of the way of her strikes.

"Weiss regroup" Ruby yelled to her teammate.

Weiss sped over to the remaining members of her team.

"What?" She asked.

"Let's try Ice Flower it will slow him down" Ruby replied.

Weiss summoned a Glyph in front of Ruby's scythe. Ruby then fired a few rounds through the Glyph. The rounds became encased in ice as they sped towards Pat. Pat stood straight raised his forearm and lightning surrounded it creating what looked like a shield.

The bullets hit the electric shield and froze on it not Pat. Pat then transferred the lightning from his forearm to his hand and formed it into a bolt. He then threw the bolt of raging plasma at the girls.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake jumped back from the explosion caused by the impact of the bolt of lightning. Pat blitzed over to Carbon Jäger and picked it up. He then rushed Blake who had just landed. Blake who wasn't expecting Pat's speed was caught completely off guard. Pat sent lightning through his blade as it made contact with Blake.

Blake was sent flying from this attack and slammed into the wall of the arena. She laid there motionless.

Ruby and Weiss had regrouped by this point. Weiss was talking strategy to Ruby.

"We need someone who can keep up with his speed" she looked to Ruby.

"Why me?" Ruby said surprised.

"Oh I don't know maybe because your semblance is super speed" Weiss Replied annoyed.

"Fine" Ruby begrudgingly agreed.

"I'll cover you" Weiss said as Ruby flew towards Pat.

Ruby brought her scythe over her head and slammed it down. Pat caught this with his sword. They then locked into a flurry of blows. Ruby matched Pat in speed as rose petals flew around the arena beside tiny sparks.

Weiss soon launched a volley of ice spikes at Pat. Pat realized he had no room to dodge or block braced himself for the hit. The three spikes hit him from the left, the right, and his torso this resulted in the boy being sent hurtling backwards.

Ruby was quickly on Pat and as he flew through the air she took her scythe and slammed it into Pat's chest pinning him to the ground. With the gun resting on his chest Ruby quickly slammed fired into him.

Pat tried bracing this attack with his lightning shield but he had little energy left to use his semblance. He focused his aura into his chest. He quickly activated his duel semblance. Ruby noticed Pat's normally navy blue eyes turned a frosty white. Pat then quickly without using his lightning semblance kneed Ruby in the chest sending her into the air.

Ruby used her semblance to recover. She landed back down as Pat launched up and towards her. They soon became locked in a even faster flurry of blows. They were moving faster than before Ruby barley keeping up with his speed.

Pat landed three good blows on Ruby knocking her away. Ruby got up looked to Pat she noticed he was holding his left eye and his right eye was back to the usal navy blue. He took his hand off his eye but didn't open it. Ruby noticed he was giving a slight wince.

Weiss took the opportunity of Pat being distracted to summon Glyphs and shoot towards him. Pat does not see Weiss coming as she approaches through his blindspot.

He is the struck in the left side of his torso and knocked to the ground. Pat recovered and got weiss into his line of sight. Pat then kicked her which she dodged. Pat jumped up from the ground landing on his feet and he picked up his blade.

' _I have to end this quick'_ Pat thought to himself

Weiss rushed Pat again. She attempted to run him through. Pat ducked made a fist and charged lightning through that fist. Pat then uppercutted Weiss knocking her out and sending her back.

Ruby quickly is brought back into the fight. She rushed Pat and resumed the quick clash they were in before. She tries to rush behind him but Pat is too quick and matched her speed.

They two are locked in a flurry of blows. Ruby noticed that Pat is slowly slowing down and she is gaining the upper hand.

Ruby also noticed that dark storm clouds are start to slowly form over the arena.

Ruby then bursts into roses and attempted to gain distance. Pat became engulfed in lightning and raced after her. Pat soon stopped in an effort to conserve energy. Ruby stopped at the opposite end of the arena.

Ruby then charged Pat firing her gun to make her go faster. Pat did the same. The two forces met each other at the center where their weapons collided and a struggle ensued.

Pat ended this by knocking Ruby's scythe out of the way and kicking her upward into the storm clouds. None of the students spectating could see what was occurring they only saw lightning bolts inside the clouds. Pat was seen flying from under the clouds his sword carried Ruby and slammed her into the ground.

The clouds dissipated and Pat stood tall. He looked to the screen and saw he had only a sliver of aura left. He then noticed all of team RWBY's aura had been drained.

"And that's the match" Glynda walked out as the class lights came back on.

"Patrick Brewner is the victor" She sighed.

Team RWBY slowly got up. Yang saw Ruby and her eyes turned a blood red. She ran over to Ruby.

"Did he do this to you?" She pointed to Pat.

"What? No Yang I" Ruby stuttered trying to think of an out for Pat.

"You!" Yang stormed up to Pat.

Pat turned around right into Yang's right hook. Pat didn't even see it coming. Pat just saw black.

XXX XXX XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Pat slowly came too in the medical wing of beacon. His head was pounding.

"What happened" He groggily said

Pat noticed Ruby was sitting next to his bed.

"Yang punched you in the face" She said shyly "You passed out after that".

"That I did" Pat reached up to feel his left eye and noticed that it was covered in bandages.

Ruby noticed Pat's confusion.

"Oh yeah they said your eye was bleeding and it had to be covered" She said looking down.

"It was bleeding?" Pat looked down at the sheets "Damn".

Ruby looked up.

"Do you think we could have a rematch?" She said "when you feel better of course".

"Well if your team is up for the challenge" Pat replied.

"No i meant just me versus you" Ruby stared at Pat's surprised face.

"Oh are you sure? Your sister didn't like it the last time we fight" Pat rubbed his bruised face.

"She gets too overprotective, you know?" Ruby stared at the ground.

' _She reminds me of how I acted with Emma'_ Pat thought to himself.

"Sure thing Little Red" Pat smiled at Ruby.

Ruby's eyes lit up at those words.

Marty came through the doors to Pat's room.

"Hey bro how ya doing?" He asked.

"Pretty well eye's bleeding so that sucks" Pat laughed a little.

"You bone head I told you not to use your white eyes but you never listen" Marty smiled at Pat.

"Well I was about to lose" Pat responded.

"Well you need some rest" Marty looked at Ruby "Hey Rubes let's go".

Ruby nodded in response and waved goodbye to Pat.

XXX XXX XXX

As they exited the building Ruby decided to ask Marty questions about Pat.

"Hey Marty" Marty looked down at Ruby. "Where did Pat come from?".

"He wouldn't like me to say" Marty sad grimly.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Because he hasn't had the best life" Marty stared ahead.

"What happened" Ruby asked prying.

"Once again Pat wouldn't want me to say" Marty said coldly.

"I promise I won't tell anyone" Ruby said.

"Fine I'll tell you what I know" Marty sighed. "Well first is that Pat's a wolf faunus. Pat comes from a large village called Hope Reich. Special people are born there called guardians. I don't know much about them except they are born with the semblance to control an element."

"Like lightning?" Ruby asked.

"Yes" Marty replied. "There is also what he called four 'Elder' Guardians one for each of the terrains of the world Sky, Sea, Earth, and Air. All I know is that they are the strongest Guardians and that Pat was chosen to become the Sky elder guardian."

"What happened how did he end up here?" Ruby payed full attention to every detail.

"There was a great Civil war" Ruby noticed Marty's tone became very serious. "Other then that I don't know you would have to ask Pat".

Marty noticed Ruby's concerned look.

"Well just don't tell him i told you that" Marty's face Became a smile again. "Anyways let's go get lunch".

XXX XXX XXX

Team RWBY, JNPR, and the ARM of PARM where eating lunch. They were talking about Jaune and some bully. Ryden Discussed Pat's fight with RWBY to Marty.

"He did very well" Ryden said.

"Yes I think he used his semblance to it's fullest potential" Marty replied.

"It appears Pat's semblance is similar to Alex's and mine" Ryden smiled.

"Yes but lightning instead of fire" Marty added.

Pat walked up to the group.

"Hey guys" Pat waved.

"What are you doing here?" Marty asked concerned.

"Well I recovered you bonehead" Pat chuckled.

Ruby looked at Pat. She still thought about what Marty had said. Pat took a seat next to Alex.

"So what were y'all discussing before I came" Pat asked.

"Pat you're a strong individual, How would you handle a bully?" Pyrrha asked

"Oh well I would ignore them" Pat answered.

Pyrrha looked disappointed in Pat's answer.

"Anyways Jaune you need to do something about Cardin" Pyrrha looked back to Jaune.

"Ow that hurts".

Everyone looked over to see four guys surrounding a girl with rabbit ears. The biggest guy was pulling the girls rabbit ears. Pat noticed Marty looked enraged by this sight.

All of a sudden Marty was gone and there was just white smoke in his place.

Pat looked back to the girl and noticed Marty was over there and had his hand on the big guy's wrist.

"Let go of her ears" Marty stared the guy down.

"Excuse me?" He replied. "And what if.." the guy never finished his sentence. Marty had punched him sending the guy backwards.

"Hey at least he let go of her ears" Pat said to Alex, who laughed at Pat's comment.

The other three guys charged Marty, but Marty just teleported away with the girl back to his friends.

"He went over there" One of them pointed at the three teams.

"Get him" another said.

Pat stood up and they stopped moving towards the group.

"That's the guy who took on an entire team on his own" One said scarred.

Cardin got up. He held his chin with his hand. Cardin looked over to Marty and saw Pat standing there.

"Come on we're leaving" He growled to his teammates.

"Well that was an interesting series of events" Pat said.

"What's your name?" Marty asked the girl.

"Velvet" She answered.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Marty stared into to her brown eyes.

"Back at our dorm" Velvet answered.

"Well then allow me to escort you, Velvet" Marty offered his arm which Velvet took. Marty then walked away.

"Alright he's gone let's talk about him" Pat joked.

Pat struck up a conversation with team RWBY. As Pat talked Blake was keeping her distance. He would lean forward and she would lean back. Pat felt an odd sensation around her. Pat then noticed her black bow.

"So Blake where do you come from?" Pat asked.

"Well I" Blake is interrupted by Marty appearing next to Pat.

"Ozpin requested our team in his office right now" Marty grabbed the rest of his team and vanished.

XXX XXX XXX

Team PARM suddenly appeared in Professor Ozpin's office.

"Martin we talked about just appearing in places" Glynda sighed.

"Oh right sorry" Marty smiled.

"What did you want to see us about Ozpin?" Pat asked

"Headmaster" Glynda corrected.

"I have a mission for your team" Ozpin replied.

"What's the mission?" Pat asked.

"We have a request for huntsmen to defend a small village just outside of Vale. We need your team to complete this task" Ozpin stated. "Do you accept?".

"Yes sir" Pat responded.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Sorry this chapter was so short I'll be posting another one very soon.**

 **Fact: Marty does have a thing for Velvet. So it is Marty x Velvet and Ryden x Yang and Pat x Ruby**

 **Sorry Alex**


	4. Chapter 4

It was cloudy and dark. A bad day for flying Pat noted. Team PARM was inside a Bullhead flying to the village they had to protect. Pat stood up watching where they were going, Alex was sitting on the Bullhead's bench, Ryden did the same, and Marty stood and stared off into space.

The Bullhead finally arrived at the village. It landed at a small clearing just outside the village. Team PARM hopped off and thanked the Pilot.

The team walked towards the village. Pat noticed that none of the lights were on. The team soon arrived inside the village which consisted of a few houses and a church.

"Where is everyone?" Alex looked around.

"Something's not right" Pat pulled out his revolvers.

The rest of his team all readied there weapons.

"Come on" Pat waved forward.

The team formed a single file line in the order of Pat, Marty, Alex, and Ryden. They continued walking until they heard a blood curdling screech.

The team turned around to see a creature charging them. This creature was a grimm, but it looked like a cross between a deer and a human. It had massive antlers, Sharp fangs, long skeletal like arms and legs, and it's torso was covered by a rib cage. Pat noticed it looked tall maybe 8 feet. It was skinny, Yet Pat noticed the blood dripping from it's fangs.

The grimm rushed PARM with such speed. It hurtled towards Pat. PARM unloaded into the monster. Pat and Marty fired their guns. Alex and Ryden shot fireballs at it.

The grimm took all of this damage. Ryden stood in it's path to Pat. The grimm swatted Ryden aside. Ryden flew into the air and crashed into the second story of a house. Alex got trampled. Marty tried using his shotgun but the grimm blocked his attack. The grimm grabbed Marty and threw him aside.

Pat drew Carbon Jäger. The beast charged with it's antlers. Pat collided his sword with the beasts sharp antlers. A struggle ensued suddenly the beast locked Pat's balde in it's antlers and ripped it out of his hands disarming him.

The grimm then rammed Pat impaling him and carrying him before ramming Pat through the wall of the Church.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden finally woke up. It was night. Ryden leapt out of the house and back into the fight. He looked around and noticed the Church's state. Ryden ran over to the collapsed wall. He looked around and saw a hole in the floor that went into the basement. He jumped down.

In the basement he saw bodies. All the bodies of the villagers were down their. The stench alone almost made him sick. He didn't see the beast. Ryden walked up the stairs to the door and attempted to open it.

The door wouldn't budge. It was solid steel and was locked tight.

' _The villagers were hiding down here when that thing broke through the floor'_ Ryden's eyes widened.

Ryden jumped back up through the hole and went to find the others. As we walked back outside he noticed something.

Laying on the cobblestone street was a carbon katana. Ryden eyes darted around trying to find Pat, He couldn't.

Ryden ran over to Alex. He shook his brother awake.

"Do you know what happened to Pat?" He asked

"No that thing knocked me out cold" Alex replied

Ryden frantically ran over to Marty. Ryden shook him awake.

"Do you know what happened to Pat?" Ryden asked.

"No I got knocked out why?" Marty adopted a concerned look on his usually happy face.

"I found his sword but not him" Ryden said grimmly.

Marty's eyes widened after hearing this news.

"Well he has to be close split up and find him" Marty ran off.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat slowly opened his eyes. He scanned his surroundings. He was in a cave that had some equipment in it. A desk with some chemistry equipment on it beakers, test tubes, and vials. Pat tried to get up but he realized he was restrained. He saw he had a tube injected into his arm that was drawing blood.

Pat continued to scan the room. There were large glass cylinders full of fluid that contained grimm. They grimm all were like that creature. They all looked the same perfect replicas of each other.

Pat heard the sound of heels hitting the floor. He looked to his right and saw a woman walking towards him.

The first thing he noticed was her pure white lab coat. The second was her glasses. She carried a clipboard and a pencil that was stuck in a perfect bun that was her hair.

"Hello there" She kept walking towards Pat. "My name is doctor Eleanor"

Eleanor walked over and ripped the needle out of his arm. She then bandaged it.

"I believe you met one of my creations?" She asked

Pat nodded in response.

"Ah I am happy to have created such a strong beast, However I am looking for something more _Human_ " She looked down at Pat.

Pat looked at the blood she just collected. His eyes widen.

"But the village it called for help" He said

"No I did those villagers have been dead for weeks" Eleanor walked over to the bags of Pat's blood and took one.

"You see the ultimate huntsman is what i want to create" She paused "A perfect clone".

She looked back to Pat. When she realizes he is gone. Eleanor looked around scanning for him. She whistled and the Grimm from before comes bounding over.

"I want you to find him" She paused again deciding on something "And kill him".

XXX XXX XXX

The remaining members or team PARM regrouped back at the village. Arguing over what to do next.

"We need to head back we can get more people if we do" Ryden said.

"No I can't leave him" Marty snapped back.

"How about one of us goes back and the others stay and try and look for him?" Alex suggested.

"No if that thing comes back we'll need everyone" Ryden replied.

"No I agree with Alex" Marty said.

"Fine, Alex you go back Marty and I will keep searching" Ryden said.

Alex then ran back to the clearing pulled out his scroll and signaled for the Bullhead.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat ran through the passageways of the cave. He could hear the grimm coming. He jumped behind some rocks in an effort to hide.

The Beast ran to where Pat just was sniffing the air. Pat held his breath. He had no weapons and no energy to fight this thing with.

The Thing sniffed and stared at the rocks Pat hide behind. It slowly walked over to them. Pat then heard silence.

The Grimm suddenly jumped over the rocks and tackled Pat. A struggle ensued. The Beast picked Pat up with one arm and threw him into an clearing in the cave.

Pat slowly got up. The grimm rushed him. Pat closed his eyes. The Grimm slashed at him. Pat dodged it and opened his eyes revealing them to be frosty white.

He leapt back. Pat then charged the grimm. The grimm tried to ram him with it's antlers. Pat caught It's antlers and swung it around before throwing it into a wall.

The grimm became enraged and tried slashing Pat. Pat dodged every attack the Beast threw enraging it even more.

Pat suddenly saw red as blood streamed from his eye. The Beast kicked Pat during this time sending Pat flying into the ceiling of the cave.

The grimm is about to stab Pat when It gets hit with a slug round.

Pat looked up to see Marty and Ryden. Pat sighed in relief. Ryden's eyes burst into flames and he launches a massive fireball at the creature while Marty shot it.

The dust cleared and the Grimm layed on the ground lifeless.

Ryden and Marty ran over to Pat.

"Oh God are you okay?" Marty knelt down so inspect Pat's wounds.

"I'm fine Marty just a scratch or ten" Pat joked.

"You know one day you won't have luck on your side and death will be the one laughing" Marty said annoyed.

"Here" Ryden handed Pat Carbon Jäger.

"Thanks I needed this" Pat stood up and looked back the way he came. "Come on I have to do something first".

XXX XXX XXX

Eleanor was working quickly on something in a glass pod.

"Almost done you four will be perfect" She whispered to herself.

She noticed a man in her lab.

"Ah doctor Watts hello" She turned around to greet the stranger.

"And a hello to you Eleanor" He replied coldly.

"As you can see they are finished" Eleanor gestured to the four pods.

"Ah you work quick" Watts walked toward the pods.

"Yes they are perfect, do you have what you promised me in exchange for these?" Eleanor asked

"No, Salem sends her regards" Watts pulled out a knife and dug it into Eleanor.

"Ha I knew this would happen" She said weakly.

Watts pulled out the knife and allowed her body to fall to the ground.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden, Marty, and Pat raced into the lab. The first thing they noticed was Dr. Eleanor's body laid lifeless. Pat noticed the smashed four pods.

"Huh I guess someone else took care of her" Pat looked around the lab

Pat threw a lightning bolt at the remaining pods destroying them all.

"Let's go" Pat turned around and walked away.

XXX XXX XXX

As the group exited the cave Pat was tackled by a red blur.

"They told us you were dead" Ruby cried as she layed on top of Pat.

"Little Red please give me some more credit than that" Pat said with a cocky grin.

Ruby realized she was on top of the boy she had been fantasizing about ever since she came to beacon.

"So can I get up now?" Pat looked at Ruby puzzleded.

Her face became rose as she blushed. Ruby quickly got off Pat. The rest of team RWBY ran up and asked what happened.

"It's a long story" Pat said smiling.

XXX XXX XXX

Heels clicked on the ground as a woman walked through the destroyed lab. Her white lab coat swayed.

"That Brewner boy is just like his father, Good" Doctor Eleanor smiled devilishly.

 **So that was volume 1**

 **I know 4 chapters isn't much for a volume but I didn't have much to say without going into Volume 2 of RWBY.**

 **Volume 2 will have more chapters**


	5. Chapter 5

The Emerald Forest was nice and quiet. The bird song sweet songs. The wind blew casually. All of this was interrupted by gunfire.

A red blur was racing a blue blur around the forest. A Boy clad in almost all white watched the two streaks strike each other then run away. Marty always got stuck supervising Ruby's 'Training' with Pat.

"Marty" a voice called.

Marty turned around and saw Alex running up to him. Alex had become the little brother of the team always chasing after Pat and Marty as they went and did crazy shenanigans.

"Hey Alex where's Ryden?" Marty smiled.

"He's with Yang, she wants to spend her friday with him" Alex ran up next to Marty.

"Ah they make a cute couple" Marty said still smiling.

"You know who else would make a cute couple?" Marty asked.

Alex shook his head in response.

"Those two" Marty gestured to the blurs.

"Yeah if Pat could see the obvious" Alex chuckled.

"So when did they start 'training'?" Alex asked.

"When Ruby decided it was the best way to spend time with Pat" Marty said

The two watched the blurs race around. Suddenly the blue one stopped and caught a red scythe using a carbon black blade.

"Come on Ruby you're gonna have to be faster than that if you want to be my training partner" Pat cockily grinned.

Ruby zoomed off into the bushes and back out behind Pat. Pat noticed this and blocked her attack. The two then became locked in a flurry of scythe and sword with petals and sparks.

Marty sat down and kept watching the two train. Alex was still dumbfounded by the fact that a smart guy like Pat couldn't see Ruby's massive crush on him.

"Hey Marty?" Alex Inquired.

"Yes?" Marty Responded

"How have things been with Velvet?" Alex asked coyly.

"Fine she is a nice friend" Marty quickly replied and turned red.

"Oh sure 'friend' " Alex said making air quotes.

"Shut up Alex" Mart replied.

Ruby tried her best to keep up with Pat's new speed. He wasn't even using his white eyes and he was still slightly faster.

"How are you so fast?" She pouted.

Pat stopped moving. Blue sparks zipped around his body.

"I dunno, I just got this fast" He Examined his body "It's weird".

"Well I don't like it" Ruby stomped.

"Are you saying that you liked being able to keep up with me?" Pat grinned "Maybe if you trained more you might not be so slow".

"You jerk" She punched his arm in a playful manner. Ruby felt truly happy during times like these.

"Alright I think that's enough we have been training for 2 hours and I'm almost out of energy" Pat turned to walk away.

"Hey Pat" Ruby tapped his shoulder.

Pat turned around and looked down at Ruby.

"Yeah Little Red what it it?" He stared into her silver eyes.

"Would you be interested in hanging out this weekend?" She blushed heavily.

Pat doesn't say anything.

' _Oh god what have i done he's gonna know i like him and say no and i won't ever be able to talk to him again without it being awkward and he will think i'm weird and….'_ Ruby's train of thought is cut short by one simple word.

"Sure" Pat turned around and kept walking leaving a flustered Ruby behind.

"He said yes" She mumbled to herself.

"Ruby you coming?" Pat looked at the girl in confusion.

"Oh right" She sped away toward Pat.

XXX XXX XXX

Yang was sitting in the library she was admiring Ryden who was studying for the next semester in Oobleck's class.

"Damn nonsense" Ryden threw the book which Yang caught.

"You know sweety Ozpin said if you destroy anymore books you'll pay for them yourself" Yang reminded Ryden.

"Oh right" Ryden rubbed the back of his neck.

The doors to the library opened and Pat and Ruby walked in.

"Oh that reminds me" Ryden said "Yang are you gonna do anything about them?".

"Honey what are you talking about" Yang asked.

"How your little sister has a crush on my team leader" He pointed towards Ruby who was trying to jump to retrieve a book Pat held above his Head.

The Pat giggled at Ruby's fruitless efforts in retrieving the book.

"What're you talking about Ruby doesn't…" Yang looked at Ruby and Pat. She paused "Welp he's dead".

Yang stood up from her chair. Her eyes were Crimson red. Ryden frantically jumped over the table and restrained his rage filled girlfriend.

"Let me go I'm gonna kill him" Yang yelled at Ryden.

"Yang calm down" Ryden put her in a full nelson.

Yang stomped down hard on her boyfriend's foot. Ryden released her as he grabbed his foot in pain.

"Sorry honey Yang gotta go kill someone" She yelled back as she ran towards Pat.

Pat noticed the busty blonde running towards him. He looked into her eyes and saw death.

"Well Ruby it was nice hanging with you bye" He immediately said bolting off.

"Hey wait" Ruby called "was it something I said?".

Ruby then saw Yang sprinting after him.

"Oh no Yang!" Ruby ran after her.

Ryden sat down still holding his foot.

"Me and my big mouth" He scolded himself.

XXX XXX XXX

"Where did he go?" Yang said aloud

She scanned beacon's campus trying to find the blonde she was after. Pat however was long gone. He was currently back in team PARM's dorm.

His scroll suddenly went off. He received a message from Pyrrha. Pat was confused by this as he rarely talked to Pyrrha. She wanted to spar in an hour.

Marty walked into the room. Pat noticed a worried look on his face.

"When you left 2 years ago what happened in Hope Reich?" Marty's tone was serious. His light hearted smile was gone.

"None of your business" Pat looked away.

"You know damn well it is" Marty grabbed Pat's shoulders forcing him to look at his brother.

"Marty nothing I'm fine" Pat tried looking away

"Pat, please" Marty looked at Pat his face full of worry.

"Fine" Pat said annoyed at his brother's persistence.

XXX XXX XXX

" _I just don't understand how did Timo, your brother get all three of the remaining elder guardians one his side?" Liz asked looking at Pat._

" _They were cowards and selfish, They were scared of Timo and joined him out of fear" Pat's tone was dark._

" _But even so you and I can't take on three elder guardians and your older brother" Liz pleaded._

" _Why? Us combined together we would easily win" Pat held his head high at the thought of victory._

" _My love we can't win even with an army backing you, Timo has his own forces" Liz looked into Pat's navy blue eyes._

" _But what do you purpose?" Pat asked._

" _We can run away and go to Vale they won't chase you there, besides I hear Forever fall is lovely during the fall time" Liz gazed into Pat's eyes. "We aren't ready"._

" _And we may never be, but our enemies won't just sit around and wait for us to return they will take Hope Reich and slaughter innocent people" Pat turned away from Liz._

" _If that is how you feel then fine, I'll fight with you" Pat turned back around to see Liz smiling._

" _Thanks" Pat said._

 _XXX_ _XXX_ _XXX_

"What happened next?" Marty asked.

"We assaulted Timo's castle and Liz and I engaged the other Elder Guardians in combat" Pat stared at the ground his tone of voice was grimm.

XXX XXX XXX

" _Sir your brother has almost reached your throne room" Autumn walked up to the large throne._

 _The room was bare the biggest thing that stood out was the scarlet carpet. The columns that supported the massive roof had white banners with a crest on them._

 _The crest was a crimson red bolt of lightning striking through a grey cloud._

 _The real special thing about this room was the throne. It was a marvelous violet. Silk covered the throne cushioning it. This was a throne fit for great heros._

 _Sitting on this throne was a Jet Black haired man. His crimson bladed broadsword sat propped up next to him. He layed in an uninterested manner. He glared at Autumn's news._

" _Let them come" He responded._

 _The large oak wood doors suddenly swung open. Liz and Pat marched into the throne room._

" _Timo I am here to challenge you in fair combat for the people of Hope Reich" Pat pointed toward Timo._

" _Little brother it matters not why you challenge me you'll die anyway" He cocked a smile._

 _Timo stood up from his throne picked up his blade and walked toward Pat._

" _The women can stay out of this" Timo gestured to Liz and Autumn._

 _Pat drew his Elder weapon,Thundercloud, a double edged longsword. Pat charged Timo unleashing of flurry of slashes. Timo dodged them all effortlessly._

" _Even with a weapon like that you still can't touch me" Timo smirked._

 _Pat launched a lightning bolt a his brother. Timo stepped aside with lightning reflexes. Pat charged him again. He brought his sword over his head and slammed it down on Timo._

 _Timo caught Pat's blade with his own. Timo then knocked Pat's sword out of the way, and kicked Pat in the stomach. This attack alone sent Pat flying back. Pat recovered and landed back on the stone floor._

" _I think it's time we ended this silly fight, one last chance join or die" Timo said coldly._

" _You think I would ever join someone as.." Pat is cut off by the feeling of cold steel inside his chest. Pat looked down his eyes widened at the sight of his brother's sword embedded into his torso._

" _You really do talk too much brother" Timo pulled his sword out of Pat._

" _No" Liz drew her weapon and charged Timo._

 _Timo turned around and stuck his sword into her. Her body fell to the ground, cold and lifeless._

" _Liz!" Pat coughed up blood._

 _Pat slowly got up and raised his sword to Timo. Timo went to stab him again, But Timo's blade was caught by a knife._

" _Hold up there boy" a man in a cowboy hat said. His gray goatee was the most noticeable feature other than the hat._

" _Clay?!" Pat asked._

" _Oh the fire guardian Clay?" Timo looked at Clay with spite._

 _Clay knocked Timo's sword out of his hands, grabbed Pat's wrist and warped out of the castle leaving only red particles behind._

 _XXX_ _XXX_ _XXX_

"And that's the last thing that happened Clay patched my wound and threw me on the next ship to Vale" Pat still looked down.

"Bless that man" Marty said.

"Well?" Pat looked to Marty.

"How come you won't use your Thundercloud?" Marty looked over to the corner with Pat's elder weapon was propped up in. The cobalt seathe stood out against the parchment colored walls.

"I can't" Pat responded quietly. Marty noticed Pat gripped the apple red sheets of his bed.

"What?" Marty stared in disbelief at his brother.

"The Lightning goddess rejects me everytime I try to use it" Pat looked away in shame.

"She thinks you're too weak?" Marty inquired.

"Yes" Pat got up.

"That's crazy" Marty put his hand on Pat's shoulder.

"No she's right" Pat shook Marty's hand off.

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself what happened with Liz wasn't your fault…" He is interrupted.

"No it is, I thought I could handle something that was too big for me, I won't make that mistake again" Pat said coldly.

"Pat" Marty said.

Pat kept walking and opened the door and left.

An hour had passed, he had somewhere to be.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat exited the locker room. He then met a roaring crowd. Pat looked around the sparring room and the bleachers were packed with people, they were like sardines. Some people even had signs promoting him or Pyrrha.

"Where did they come from?" Pat looked at Pyrrha.

"Yang and Nora thought it would be a good idea to 'advertise' our match" Pyrrha giggled "don't worry I'm not a fan of the attention either".

Up in the stands PARM was betting JNPR on who would win the match.

"Pat is going to destroy Pyrrha" Alex boasted.

"More like get destroyed by Pyrrha" Nora shot back.

"20 lien on Pat" Alex said cocky about his bet.

"60 lien on Pyrrha" Nora smirked.

Team RWBY bet amongst themselves about the outcome of the match.

"I think Pat will win his did beat us all" Weiss said.

"Yeah but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha" Yang said confidently.

"I agree with Yang, Pat only beat us because he caught us off guard with his semblance" Blake said.

"What do you think Ruby" Yang looked at their leader.

"Well as someone who has trained with Pat my lien's on him" Ruby confidently stated.

"Is that the only reason you bet on him?" Weiss asked coyly.

"Uh um yes" Ruby turned red as she blushed.

"So Ruby how has that 'training' been?" Blake smiled deviously.

"It's been fine pretty normal training" Ruby tried to hide her blush.

"It better only be training" Yang's eyes turned crimson.

Glynda walked out into the arena and captured everyone's attention.

"Please everyone quiet down" She turned to Pat and Pyrrha "I want a good clean match".

Pat nodded and Pyrrha mimicked him. Pat extended his hand which Pyrrha shook smiling.

"3,2,1 begin!" Glynda yelled.

Pyrrha was the first to move. She rushed Pat at full speed. She jabbed at him a few times with her spear. She tested his defense.

Pat however didn't stall, he blocked her jabs and counter attacked. Pat attempted to slash her left side. Pyrrha was quick to block this with her shield. Pat unleashed his semblance blue sparks covered him as he launched a volley of slashes.

Pyrrha was quick to block all of his attacks. He knocked her shield out of the way and slashed forward. Pyrrha raised her hand and stepped back, narrowly avoiding Pat's blade.

PARM was surprised to see this occur. Ruby however wasn't. For once she knew something Pat did not, her mind flashed back to when Pyrrha revealed her semblance.

"How did she dodge that?" Alex asked in shock.

"Because Pyrrha is untouchable" Nora said triumphantly.

"Unless you're me" Ryden smiled.

Nora shot him a look. Ryden laughed awkwardly and went back to watching the fight.

Pat leaped back gaining distance from the fight. He scanned Pyrrha for a weakness. He couldn't find any openings in her defense.

Her shield arm was raised covering her torso, she also crouched keeping a good center of gravity, her spear was at a position that made an attack from the right impossible.

Pyrrha launched her spear at Pat. This threw his train of thought off. Pyrrha was soon right in his face stabbing and striking with fury. Pat blocked every blow. He knew he couldn't let her land a single hit or it would shatter his defense.

Pat blitzed away, he became engulfed in lightning. He ended up at the opposite end of the arena. Pyrrha was closing the gap, quickly. The crowd was raging.

Pat charged Pyrrha and took the offensive. He slashed her left, blocked, he would slash her right, blocked, he would attempt to stab her, blocked and countered. His sword felt off balance like something was pulling on it.

Pyrrha felt untouchable to Pat, it was like she was faster than him. He hadn't landed a single blow.

Pat again attempted to strike Pyrrha. He pushed himself this time and unleashed an even faster series of strikes. Much to Pat's dismay Pyrrha blocked them all. He sent lightning down his blade his slammed it into her. She pulled her shield up and used it to knock his blade away.

Pyrrha then locked Pat into a combo of spear and shield. She bodied him up and down the arena and didn't stop until she launched him into the air and kicked him into the wall.

Pat layed there not moving. His aura was at half due to the last attack.

"Get up" Ruby yelled at him.

Pyrrha extended her spear to it's full form and walked over to Pat. She arrived and went to poke him with the spear.

Suddenly Pat grabbed onto the spear and ripped it from her hands. He then leaped over her and threw the spear behind him. Pyrrha saw his eyes were a frost white. Pat looked for Carbon Jäger which he found, it was behind Pyrrha.

Pat rushed her, his fists readied. He threw a few jabs at her which Pyrrha blocked with he shield. She tried bashing him with her shield but Pat caught it and flipped Pyrrha. Slamming her into the ground.

Pyrrha was quick to get up, but Pat ran at her and jumped kicked her in the chest sending her flying back and forcing her to release her shield. Pyrrha was now fully disarmed.

The crowd roared. People chanted Pat's name. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Pat deactivated his white eyes before damage could occur. He became surrounded in lightning as he blitzed over to Pyrrha unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks.

Pyrrha could barely keep up. Pat landed a punch to her face breaking her defense, then he roundhouse kicked her knocking her off her feet. Pyrrha crashed into the floor.

Pat allowed Pyrrha to get up. She quickly ran toward her weapons. Pat turned and walked to his.

Both fighters were now rearmed. Pyrrha not wasting time charged Pat and fired a few rounds from her rifle. Pat blocked them all and threw a bolt in response.

Pyrrha rolled out of the way right into Pat's follow up attack. Pat swung his blade at Pyrrha which she narrowly dodged. Pyrrha however didn't see Pat slam the hilt of his sword into her face. She fell onto her back and she spun around and took out Pat's balance before leaping up and bashing him with her shield.

Pyrrha followed this attack with slashing at him with her shortened spear. Pat blocked the attacks but became locked in a flurry of sword and spear. It ended with Pyrrha using her semblance to slow down his sword just a little so she could land a good stab.

Pyrrha raised her hand and knocked Pat's sword out of the way. She followed this with a swift but powerful stab to the torso.

The attack sent Pat flying back skidding across the ground. Pat recovered and hopped up. He threw a few small lightning bolts at Pyrrha which she blocked with her shield.

However while she was busy with that Pat blitzed behind her and charged his sword before slamming it into her back. Pyrrha flew forward. Pat was quickly on her and brought his sword down on her while she was still in the air.

His Carbon black blade carried Pyrrha down and slammed her into the floor. Pat jumped back gaining distance.

Pyrrha slowly got up holding her shoulder in pain. She looked up and saw Pat throw a massive bolt of lightning at her. Pyrrha brought her shield up and braced for the impact.

The bolt hit her hard and almost knocked her off her feet. She just barely endured the attack. She scanned for Pat but couldn't find him she spun around and saw Pat performing an uppercut with lightning surrounding his fist.

Pat's punch connected with Pyrrha's chin and sent her straight up into the air. Pat blitzed upward and kicked her back down.

The lights returned to normal.

"That's enough, Miss Niko's aura has been lowered past the official tournament standard" Glynda sighed "Mr Brewner is the victor".

Ruby cheered, Yang cursed herself for being wrong, Weiss gave an 'I told you so' look to blake.

Nora gave Alex the 60 lien, Marty breathed a sigh of relief, and Ryden smiled.

Pat gave Pyrrha a hand and helped her up.

"I think I need to get my sword reweighted it felt so off balance during our fight" Pat said.

"Yeah that must be it" Pyrrha nervously laughed.

XXX XXX XXX

At the gate into the kingdom of Vale there stood a man paying to enter. His crimson blade glistened in the sunlight. His jet black hair was slicked back.

"And entry to vale will be 8 lien please mister?" The woman asked.

"Brewner, Timo Brewner" Timo handed here the right amount of lien.

"Well I hope you have an excellent stay in Vale Mr. Brewner" The woman smiled.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be a _Breathtaking_ experience" He grinned deviously before walking through the gate into the kingdom.

 **Sorry that Chapter was so long I have so much planned for this volume I just wanted to kick it off with a bang.**

 **Fact: This all occurs a day before episode 1 of volume 2 of RWBY.**

 **Another Fact: There are five goddesses Fire, Water, Lightning, Air, and Earth. Elder weapons enhance the elemental semblance of a guardian by allowing them to use some of their respected goddess's power.**

 **I will be breaking canon so I can have more Marty and Velvet moments.**

 **Also Timo is pronounced** _ **Tee-mow.**_


	6. Chapter 6

The skies were blue and the Sun was shining. Pat noted this as he slowly got up. He lifted the apple red blanket off of him. He was still half asleep.

Pat looked around the dorm. He noticed Ryden and Marty were gone. Alex was still sleeping.

He walked over to Alex's bed and slowly shook him awake. Pat liked having Alex on the team. Alex reminded Pat of his younger brother Niko before the civil war.

Alex slowly got up. He rubbed his eye and looked at Pat. He smiled at Pat, Pat returned the gesture.

"Get up and get dressed," Pat ordered.

"Yes, sir," Alex saluted.

Pat walked into the bathroom to change.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Alex walked through beacon's main courtyard. They were heading to the cafeteria. When Ryden flew through one of the doors. He slammed into the statues above the fountains and fell into the pool.

"Ryden, what happened?" Pat ran over to him.

"Food fight RWBY's in trouble JNPR and Marty are gonna win," He then dramatically acted like he died.

Pat ran into the cafeteria. He saw Ruby alone facing a hoard of levitating soda cans.

"Alight flying soda cans I've seen it all," Pat grumbled.

Ruby readied herself and prepared to run at JNPR. Pat noticed this.

"Ruby," Ruby looked at Pat. "Red lightning".

Ruby nodded in response. She charged JNPR and Marty. Pat soon collided with her making a blue and red swirling streak. The mere tailwind the two caused made everything follow them as they shot toward JNPR and Marty.

Tables and the soda cans flew with the streak that was Pat and Ruby. When Pat and Ruby reached the wall they shot upward letting all the objects fly and slam into JNPR and Marty.

The friends meet back up and laugh and joke about what just occurred. Yang suddenly fell through the ceiling scarring Pat.

Glynda barraged through the doors and put everything back to the way it was. She immediately turned her gaze to her sons.

"Marty run!" Pat bolted.

"Oh God she's angry," Marty disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ugh," Glynda grumbled.

"Glynda their children let them play the part," Ozpin said.

"He doesn't have time to be a child," Glynda shot back.

Ruby overheard this conversation and wondered what she meant.

"Rubes, you good?" Yang looked at her blank faced sister.

"Oh yeah just thinking about something," Ruby smiled.

"Ruby, don't you have a date with Pat in 30 minutes?" Blake asked.

Ruby mouthed zip it to Blake.

"What?" Yang asked with a stern tone.

"Uh um well it's not technically a date I mean it will just be the two of us but it's like a friends thing," She rubbed her neck and looked down.

"Oh I can't believe it, my baby sister is going on her first date," Yang tackled Ruby in a hug.

"Yang, are you feeling alright?" Ruby adopted a concerned expression to her face. "You hate the idea of me and Pat spending time together".

"Well someone has to do dad's job when his isn't around," Yang smiled.

"So you're cool with this?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, however, if he hurts you in any way tell me", Her eyes turned red.

"Good because I need help preparing," Ruby said.

"Aw you won't to impress him," Yang smiled.

"Shut up I do not," Ruby blushed.

XXX XXX XXX

"Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"What, do your hair differently and he'll notice no matter how thick he is," Yang messed with Ruby's black and red hair.

"Ruby, let's go over it once again," Yang said.

Ruby nodded in response.

"Don't be afraid to talk to him it'll be more awkward if you don't say anything," Yang explained.

"Next don't talk about weapons or even bring a weapon," Yang said sternly.

"But.." Ruby was cut off by Yang.

"No buts you want him to think that you can talk about other things," Yang got up and walked to the bathroom.

"What will you be wearing?" She asked

"My hood," Ruby responded.

"Ruby!" Yang looked shocked.

"What this is a casual thing," Ruby asked confused.

"Nothing is ever casual we're girls," Yang joked.

"Ugh," Ruby walked over and flopped onto Weiss's bed.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Yang walked toward the door.

She opened it. Stood outside their dorm was a blonde who ditched his usual olive green jacket for a tawny brown one.

"You look dashing," Yang shut the door behind her. "Alright romeo listen up".

"Romeo?" Pat interrupted.

"You're an idiot," Yang stated.

"What did I do?" Pat asked offended.

"Whatever anyways listen up, I don't want her out past nine o'clock," Yang sternly stated "Okay young man".

"You worry too much," Pat reached for the door handle.

"With an idiot like you I can't worry enough" Yang mumbled.

Pat ignored this jab toward him. He opened and scanned for Ruby.

"Ah little Red, let's go," He turned around to leave.

"Okay," Ruby hopped up and walked giddly toward the door.

Pat and Ruby walked down the hall together.

"Have fun you two," Yang called.

Pat looked down and saw Ruby's hair.

"Hey your hair looks good," Pat said.

"Thanks," Ruby calmly said, but on the inside she was screaming.

'Yang was right he did notice my hair,' Ruby skipped next to Pat smiling as they walked toward the bullheads out of beacon.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby led Pat down the streets of Vale.

"Where are we going?" Pat asked.

"It's a surprise," Ruby kept walking forward.

"Ugh," Pat grumbled.

Ruby led Pat by she tugged his arm and pulled him every which way. Ruby and Pat rounded a corner and Pat saw a fancy restaurant.

"Um Little Red?" Pat looked at the girl confused.

"I know but I figured this would be a great place to hang out," She led Pat inside.

XXX XXX XXX

"We're sorry miss, but you and your friend can't dine here we are full," A stingy waiter told Ruby.

"What?!" Ruby asked shocked.

"We're full," He said slowly.

Pat noticed Ruby looked upset.

"Hey Little Red," He tapped Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby turned around and looked at Pat.

"Follow me," He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the restaurant.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat led Ruby down a street. Night had fallen on Vale so the streets were dark. The pair had soon arrived at their destination, an old warehouse.

"Pat what's this?" Ruby asked.

"It's a surprise," Pat grabbed her arm and ran inside.

The inside was almost completely empty except for some tables with empty bottles on them.

Ruby looked confused. Pat smiled looking around.

"This is where Marty and I would come to practice shooting," Pat smiled.

"Can I see your weapon?" Pat looked at Ruby.

"Uh sure," Ruby didn't sound to happy handing her weapon over.

Pat took the scythe from Ruby. He examined it scanning the weapon for every detail.

"Aha," He exclaimed switching it from it's resting mode to sniper mode.

He then popped a few bottles off the tables.

"Alright Ruby Rose I challenge you to a contest," Pat handed the weapon back to Ruby.

"What's the contest?" She asked.

"Whoever can shoot the most bottles wins," Pat grinned.

"Okay but if I win you have to clean my dorm," Ruby smiled.

"Sure but if I win you have to fight me hand to hand," Pat whipped out his revolvers.

"3,2,1 go!" Ruby fired at the bottles knocking down five.

Pat unloaded onto the bottles easily taking out six. The duo continued this until they had both run out of ammo in their weapons.

"Alright I got about twelve, you?" Pat looked at Ruby.

"Thirteen," Ruby smirked.

"Welp you win," Pat emptied his revolvers and reloaded.

The golden bullets hit ground sending a cling sound through the warehouse.

Ruby yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Tired already?" Pat asked.

Ruby nodded her head and slumped down.

"Oh I know piggy back," She said.

"What no I.." Ruby gave Pat her signature puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine," Pat turned around and allowed the young girl to hope on his back.

"To the bullhead," Ruby pointed forward.

"Actually I'm gonna take a shortcut," Pat's body engulfed in lightning "Hold on".

Pat shot forward and raced through Vale he ended up at beacon in a few minutes. He took Ruby to her dorm.

"Night," He put her down.

"Good night," Ruby grabbed the door handle.

"We should do something like this again," Pat walked away.

Ruby opened the door and started smiling.

"He wants to spend more time with me," She said to herself.

XXX XXX XXX

"I hate history!" Ryden complained.

The library was mostly empty except for a few students.

"Honey ask Pat for some help," Yang said.

"Never!" He yelled.

"Ugh you're so stubborn," Yang rolled her eyes.

"Is Yang Xiao Long calling me stubborn?" Ryden smiled.

"Shut up," Yang lightly punched Ryden.

"Yup no you're right I'm the stubborn one in this relationship," Ryden sarcastically said.

"I get it you think I'm stubborn," Yang said.

"Think?" Ryden smirked.

"Shut up," She punched him a little harder.

"Oh no the finishing blow and with that I die," Ryden dramatically fell to the floor.

"You're an idiot," Yang said.

"Hey you're the one who went on a date with me," Ryden smiled.

"A decision I regret everyday," Yang joked.

"My feelings," Ryden acted hurt.

"Well what can I say everyone on PARM is too cheesy," Yang joked.

"Oh God," ryden groaned "what you think I'm with you for your puns?" Ryden asked.

"No put someone has to put up with them?" Yang leaned forward and kissed Ryden.

Ryden pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. They pulled away after awhile.

"And that is why I date you," Yang smiled.

Ryden went back to studying. Yang played on her scroll.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty walked with Velvet. They had just finished a movie in Vale. Marty noticed how dressed up Velvet was. She wore lipstick making her lips a ruby red, her cinnamon brown hair was freshly combed.

"Wow that new Spruce Willis movie was really good," Velvet said.

"Yeah I really liked the cast," Marty added.

"So when are we gonna hang out again?" Velvet asked.

"Whenever I'm free," Marty said "I always have time for friends".

"Oh yeah 'friends'," Velvet put her hands up and made air quotes.

"What do you mea…" Marty was interrupted by Velvet's kiss.

A car pulled up. It was a topless driven by Coco.

"Vel I'm here," She grinned at the sight in front of her.

Velvet's lips separated from Marty's.

"Bye Marty," She hopped into the passenger seat. "You know the dance is coming up".

Coco then took off leaving a speechless Marty. Marty just stood there zoned out. He snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Yeah the dance," He looked down at the sidewalk.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat zipped around RWBY's dorm. Yang watched as he cleaned the place.

"Where do you want this?" Pat held a box up to Ruby.

"Over there," Ruby Pointed toward a shelf.

Boom in a split second and after a flash the box was on the shelf nice and tidy. Pat resumed vacuuming. He stopped and stood proud.

"Done," He said.

The room was spotless. The wood desks were polished, The floor was freshly vacuumed, and all the trash was gone.

"Alright you can go," Ruby said.

Pat bolted out of the room. Yang looked at Ruby.

"You should've kept him a little longer," She said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"It was nice to have a butler," Yang laughed.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat ripped his shirt off. He sat back at his dorm. The door opened opened and Marty walked in. Marty had a smug look on his face.

"Uh Marty?" Pat looked at his face.

"Yes?" he asked confidently.

"Why do have lipstick on your lips?" Pat held back laughter.

"Oh crap," He started rubbing his lips.

"So how was it with Velvet?" He asked.

"Don't be a pest," Marty said.

"Sure," Pat smirked.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Marty asked.

"I was changing," Pat picked up his usual shirt a jet black muscle shirt.

A heavy thud could be heard from the door.

"The hell?" Marty looked annoyed "Who's trying to break down our door?".

The door suddenly flew off it's hinges into the room smashing the window and landing outside.

"The hell?" Pat dropped his shirt.

Standing in the doorway was a chrome plated atlesian knight.

"Who identifies as Patrick Brewner?" The robot asked.

"That would be me," Pat raised his hand hand gave a two finger salute.

"I designate as HK-9," HK-9's face lights went from blue to red "You will come with me Pat Brewner".

"Umm you see I have homework to do and then training so my day's full sp I don't have time for that sorry terminator," Pat looked at Carbon Jäger which was resting on his bed.

"Your will come with me," HK-9 stepped forward.

"Was that a joke?" Pat eyed Carbon Jäger.

"No," HK-9 took another step.

"Good, Because it wasn't funny," Pat leaped for his blade.

HK-9 activated a jetpack on his back and charged Pat. He rammed him and carried him through the dorm's wall.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and HK-9 flew through the last wall and landed in a dorm.

"What?!" Ruby asked.

Pat got up and tackled HK through the window landing in the court. HK rolled as he landed and got up. It's arm transformed into a blade.

HK rushed Pat and swung at him. Pat blocked this with his sword and pushed HK's blade out of the way. Pat then slammed his blade into HK's torso. HK just looked at Pat. No damage had occurred.

HK raised it's left arm as it became a small canon. He fired a concussive blast at Pat. Pat raised his arm and activated his lightning shield.

Pat then rushed HK. Pat ran behind HK and slashed his back. Again no damage.

HK turned around and with amazing speed flew and slammed his sword into Pat's chest sending Pat flying into the fountain.

Pat got up and saw HK flying toward him. Pat barely dodged it's sword. Pat then kicked it's chest plate sending it into the air.

Pat lept into the air and lightning punched HK back down. HK landed hard on the stone walkway. This created a cloud of dust surrounding HK's landing point

Pat landed softly. HK rushed out of the dust and fired repeatedly at Pat. Pat blocked all the shots.

Pat looked back and HK was gone. Pat turned around and saw blade. HK's blade smacked Pat in the face knocking him off his feet.

HK then elbowed Pat into the ground. As Pat layed on the ground HK put his foot on his chest immobilizing him. HK raised his blade and prepared for the kill.

It's sword was stopped by a blue katana. Pat looked up and saw Ryden.

"And where were you?" He asked annoyed.

"Well I was studying," Ryden rubbed his neck. "Speaking of which can I get some help with history".

"Oh the great Ryden doesn't know history?" Pat chuckled.

"Shut up!" Ryden yelled.

"Focus on your fight!" HK-9 swung his sword at Ryden.

Ryden easily blocked it. Pat lightning punched HK-9, sending the robot flying. HK-9 stood up no damage.

"What is this thing?" Ryden raised his sword.

Pat charged HK-9 sending lightning through his blade and slammed it into HK-9's blade.

"An attack like that won't work on me," HK-9 pushed his sword into Pat's.

"I know, I'm just distracting the tin can," Pat leaped back revealing Ryden.

Ryden charged HK-9. His eyes were engulfed in cobalt blue fire. His Lapis blade was ablaze with cobalt fire. Ryden swung his sword into HK-9's left arm serving in it.

HK-9 was quick to recover and slashed at Ryden. Pat came in a blocked this attack. Ryden reset and slashed again. Pat knocked HK-9's blade out of the way. Ryden having a clear shot cut right through HK-9's chrome plated arm cutting it like a knife through butter.

HK-9 tried to kick Ryden. Pat came in a slashed his sword through his right leg, serving it. Ryden was quick to slash HK-9's head decapitating the robot.

The crimson red light of the robot slowly faded and it's headless body fell to the ground. Pat collapsed to the ground. He held his left side with his right hand.

Ryden rushed toward Pat and helped him up, supporting his team leader.

"Are you alright?" Ryden asked.

Pat's short blonde hair had specks of white due to the walls he was smashed through.

"My ribs," He clutched his side.

"I'll get you to the infirmary," Pat's head shot up.

"No!" Pat wiggled out of Ryden's support. "I'll do it myself".

Pat held his hand slightly above his left side. Ryden noticed that Pat's side was badly bruised. Pat's hand started to glow and the bruise slowly faded.

"How?" Ryden stared baffled at what he had witnessed.

"Aura control, It's useless in a fight but I can heal minor wounds," Pat replied.

"So can you heal stab wounds?" Ryden asked.

"No, just cuts and bruises," Pat said.

Ryden noticed Pat's navy blue eyes focus on something behind them. Ryden turned around to see Ozpin running toward them.

"Was anyone hurt?" He scanned the boys for injuries.

"No," Ryden and Pat said in unison.

"What was that thing?" Ozpin asked.

"An atlesian knight, said it wanted me to come with it," Pat said.

"Well go to your dorm I'll take care of this" Ozpin gestured toward the destroyed robot.

"Yes sir," Ryden walked away and Pat followed.

XXX XXX XXX

That was a fun chapter to write. Hope everyone liked it. Sorry it had a lot of relationship fluff

Fact: When Pat and Ryden send their element through their sword it makes the sword stronger.


	7. Chapter 7

Pat strolled down the halls of the beacon dorms building. Pat's onyx tactical boots stood out against the garnet carpet that lined the floors of the hallways. He arrived at his dorm. Pat raised his scroll to the lock. The red light on the lock turned to green.

A click could be heard. Pat reached out and gently turned the handle. Pat pushed the door open.

What met his eyes was team RWBY sitting on His and Marty's beds. His other teammates were standing. Ryden was leaning against the wall, Alex paced around, and Marty stood with his arms crossed.

Pat noticed Marty's foot was tapping but stopped when he saw Pat enter. Ruby heard the door and looked up.

"Oh good you're back," her eyes lit up.

"What're you guys doing here?" Pat set Carbon Jäger down on a walnut desk.

"We need your help," Blake said.

"With?" Pat raised one of his blonde eyebrows.

"We decided to go after some bad guys," Ruby explained.

"Oh what group of bad guys?" Pat inquired.

"Torchwick and the White Fang," Yang answered.

Pat looked taken back by this response, but he quickly recovered.

"What?" His tone was serious.

"We need to stop them before people get hurt," Blake said.

"No, I know about people like Torchwick, you're just gonna get hurt," Pat looked into Blake's gold eyes.

"But innocent people will get hurt," Blake responded.

"No, you can't handle something like this," Pat looked at the floor "I learned that the hard way".

"So you won't help us?" Blake sounded annoyed.

"I won't support something that will get my friends hurt," Pat looked back up and locked eyes with Blake.

The two stared each other down. Both said nothing, but their eyes did the talking. It ended when Blake finally looked to the ground.

"Blake we'll still help you," Ryden said.

"Ryden, I don't want my team getting hurt," Pat turned his gaze to his teammate.

"We aren't cowards like you," Ryden's tone was harsh.

Pat looked hurt by his teammates words. Pat looked down.

"Let's go guys," Ryden shoved Pat as he walked by him.

"Ryden, you're to impulsive," Pat said.

"And you're too cautious," Ryden opened the door and allowed everyone but Ruby to leave.

"Those who open themselves up for trouble often receive it," Pat sat down on his bed.

"Goodbye," Ryden shut the door leaving Pat and Ruby by themselves.

"So Little Red, are you going?" Pat looked to Ruby.

"Yes, please we need the help," Ruby pleaded. Pat rolled his eyes.

"When people bite off more than they can chew, they choke," Pat looked at Ruby locking his Navy blue eyes with her silver ones. Ruby saw fear in his eyes.

"We won't, we can handle it, why can't you see that?" Ruby asked.

"Because the last time I involved friends in matters like this someone I cared for died," Pat yelled.

"She died because i couldn't handle my problems," tears streamed from Pat's navy eyes.

"Pat, that won't happen," Ruby's tone was very gentle.

"I only take on problems if I know I can handle them, if not more people will get hurt," Pat eyes pleaded to Ruby to stay.

"Pat, what do you mean who got hurt?" Ruby asked.

"That's not a subject I want to discuss, but I will show you what i received from it," Pat lifted his shirt and revealed a scar.

"What did that?" Ruby stared at the scar.

"My own brother's sword," Pat put his shirt down.

"Oh my God," Ruby covered her mouth.

"So Ruby, when you say you want to help people know the cost," Pat turned his back to the girl.

"I know the cost," Ruby grabbed Pat and turned him around. She gazed up into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Pat looked into her silver eyes.

"Yes," Ruby said confidently.

"Okay," Pat said calmly. Pat pulled Ruby into a hug. This made the young girl blush. "Be safe, and just know, you started this".

Pat released Ruby and she walked to the door. Ruby put her hand on the handle but stopped.

"I'm sorry to hear about your lose," Ruby opened the door and walked out, leaving Pat to himself.

Pat stood there, staring at the ground.

"Be safe," He whispered to himself. Pat reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He sat on his bed. Pat opened the mocha brown wallet. He stared at the picture of Liz he kept. The picture soon became damp from his falling tears.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden's jet black hair was blasted back from the fast and intense motorcycle ride. Ryden rode with Yang to a club she discussed. It was on the shady side of Vale.

The duo walked through the large warehouse like doors. Ryden saw men ahead running.

"She's here," a man yelled running and closing a large door behind him.

Ryden and Yang reached the door. Ryden raised his arm and made a fist, but Yang put her hand on his wrist and stopped him. Ryden looked at her puzzled.

"I got this," Yang smirked. She wound up her arm and punched the door, knocking it off it's hinges.

Yang strolled into what looked like a bar. Red lights flashed everywhere and some men dressed in nice ink black suits and they all wore crimson sunglasses.

"Guess who's back?" All the men pulled a gun of her.

Ryden noticed Yang looked mad. He was about to step in when what appeared the owner spoke up.

"Stop stop," He ran up to Yang. "Blondie what are you doing here?" He looked nervous.

"I need information and you owe me a drink," She grabbed the man and dragged him to the bar. "Ryden sweety go back to the motorcycle," Yang slammed the counter.

Ryden realized Yang could handle herself. Ryden returned to the motor cycle to wait for his girlfriend.

XXX XXX XXX

"Are we there yet?" Alex pouted.

Alex and Marty were enroute to an old warehouse Ruby said would make a good hideout. The two walked the dark and empty dock district of Vale. It was quiet, except for Alex. Marty scanned each warehouse's number.

"No that's eleven," He mumbled to himself.

Alex walked slightly behind Marty, looking around and making sure they weren't being followed. Marty looked straight forward and stopped. Alex, who wasn't paying attention, walked into him.

"Marty, why are we stopped?" He looked at Marty's back.

"It's warehouse thirteen," Marty started walking towards a door at the front of the warehouse.

"How do you know?" Alex asked.

Marty stopped, sighed, and pointed to the giant blood red number thirteen on the front of the warehouse.

"Oh," Alex calmly said.

Marty face palmed at Alex's stupidity.

"Come on," He took his SMG off his back.

Marty walked forward and kicked the door open, he then rolled in and checked the room for hostiles. Alex just slowly sauntered in. Alex looked around and kept walking.

"Alex, can you atleast try to be sneaky?" Marty whispered.

"What's the point no one's here," Alex loudly replied.

"We don't know that," Marty scolded.

"Is anyone here?" Alex called.

Marty was taken back by what Alex had just done.

"Idiot, we no longer have the element of surprise," Marty yelled.

"You're the one screaming," Alex said.

Marty face palmed again.

"Alex, that's not the point," Marty turned around to keep walking.

There was a sound, almost like heels clicking against the floor.

"What do you think that was Alex?" Marty waited for a response. Marty realized Alex wasn't responding.

"Alex, you okay?" He turned around and saw something that shocked him.

Eleanor was holding an unconscious Alex. Marty immediately aimed his gun at her.

"Now boy, are you sure that is a wise idea," She held Alex in a headlock, supporting his limp body. Eleanor held up a needle to Alex's neck.

"Do it and I'll but a slug right in between your eyes," Marty threatened.

"Stop aiming that gun at me and I will," She smiled.

Eleanor knew she had complete control over the situation. Marty begrudgingly put his gun down.

"No release him," Marty commanded.

"Fine," She dropped Alex's unconscious body. "I'm surprised that you know who I am".

Marty rushed over and picked up Alex and threw him over his shoulder.

"Pat showed me old pictures he found," Marty aimed the SMG at her again.

"Again with this?" Eleanor frowned.

A large black arm knocked Marty's gun from his hands. Marty looked at the figure and saw the Grimm from the night Pat got captured.

"What do you want?" Marty asked.

"Only you're corporation," She smirked.

"For what?" Marty looked for a means of escape.

"Listen kid, something big is going down and it's going down soon," Eleanor's tone was harsh.

"What, what's going down?" Marty inquired.

"I don't know," Eleanor looked embarrassed.

"So what do you need my help for?" Marty continued looking for a escape route.

"I need you to keep your mouth shut about this place," Eleanor said coldly.

"And if I don't?" Marty smiled.

"Then I won't help your brother when he needs it the most," Eleanor smiled as Marty's faced turned serious.

"What does this have to do with Pat?" Marty demanded.

"Well silly boy, I have no clue, I just know I have to help the Brewner child when he needs help the most," Her face returned to it's normal cold expression. Her raven black ponytail swayed from the wind, which had forced the door open.

"Have to?" Marty cocked an eyebrow.

Eleanor looked at the door. Her face was riddled with worry.

"I've said too much, If you want your brother to live, then keep your trap shut," She stepped into the darkness of the warehouse and vanished.

With Eleanor gone Marty walked over and retrieved his SMG. He then walked outside and approached the edge of the docks. He lifted Alex off his shoulder and threw him into the ocean.

After a brief moment, a wet Alex erupted from the water gasping for air.

"What is wrong with you?!" He yelled treading water.

"You fell asleep," Marty calmly said.

"Wait really?" Alex looked shocked.

"Really, really," Marty offered his hand and pulled Alex out of the ocean.

Marty looked at his hand and then at Alex's clothes.

"Great you're all wet" Marty shook his hand off.

"No dip sherlock, you threw me in the ocean," Alex looked at his soaked orange jacket. "Hold on I got this".

Alex suddenly started to glow. He felt like a warm fire. Marty felt the heat coming off Alex's body. It was nice for Marty considering that the night was oddly cold. Marty noticed the steam coming off of Alex's body. The soaked jacket slowly became damp, then dry.

"How did you?" Marty was baffled.

"My semblance is fire, I just heated my body up," Alex walked toward the warehouse.

Marty saw this and panicked.

"Hey wait, you know we really should get moving," He nervously rubbed his neck.

Alex looked at him, He looked puzzled. Alex shrugged and walked to Marty. Marty's scroll started ringing.

"Hello?" Marty held the scroll to his ear.

"Help!" A voice screamed.

Marty winced and pulled the phone from his ear.

"That Torchwick guy he's a robot now," The voice yelled.

"But not like he is a cyborg, It's like he's controlling it or something," The voice clarified.

"Marty, teleport now!" Alex grabbed Marty's shoulder.

"You got it, Hang onto your butts," The pair disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty and Alex appeared on a freeway. Alex looked around confused.

"Marty, you might be losing your touch," Alex teased.

Marty looked over the rail and saw a robot fighting a group of girls and a flaming boy.

"Found them," Marty hopped over the rail and entered the free fall.

"Damn it Marty," Alex ran off and jumped as well.

The two landed and wasted no time. Marty immediately teleported at the robot and slashed it a few times with his katana, sadly to no avail.

Alex was about to warp when something knocked him off his feet. He landed hard on the ground, he felt the rough pavement as he slowly got up to see what hit him. He looked up still dazed and saw a small woman with an umbrella.

"Miss you need to leave this area is dangerous," Alex got up and recovered.

The woman then charged him, Alex didn't expect this and she kneed him in the chest, then hit him over the head with her umbrella. Alex went to get up, but she raised her foot and stomped him back down. The mysterious silent woman had him pinned. She took the handle of her umbrella and slowly pulled out a blade. She adopted a sinister grin.

She was shocked when a fire ball came hurtling toward her. She jumped out of the way. She looked up and saw a tall boy, his eyes were engulfed in blue flames.

"Back up," He growled.

"Oh I see you met Neo, careful she might be more than you kids can handle," Torchwick announced through his speakers.

Ryden charged Neo and slashed violently. She blocked every one and landed five good kicks on his torso as a counter attack. Ryden leapt back and fired a fireball at her. She opened her umbrella and blocked it.

Ryden used this time to get up close and attempted to run her through. Neo smiled and used her umbrella handle to hook Ryden's wrist and twist his blade out of his hands. Ryden now disarmed was slammed in the chest by her umbrella.

Ryden was getting madder.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face," Ryden yelled. Neo just grinned.

Ryden held out his hand and summoned his blade back to him. He pointed the tip at Neo and charged her again. Neo ducked at the last second and hit Ryden's chin, then kicked his right leg out, then Neo wound up and hit him like she was playing baseball.

Ryden got up and stared right into Neo's grinning face. He took his fist and wound it up. He leapt at Neo and surrounded his fist in fire. Neo actually looked worried, however, she just stood there. Ryden landed a direct blow and shattered her body. Ryden looked around confused. Neo kicked his back sending him flying.

Ryden flew forward and hit a pillar smashing through it. Alex got up and warped at Neo. This action caught Neo off guard and allowed Alex to slash her stomach, knocking her off balance. Alex, then fire punched her. This blow also connected sending Neo flying.

Ryden slowly got up. He was dazed and confused. He couldn't hear anything. He saw Yang yelling at him, but he couldn't hear her. Finally he snapped out of it.

"Ryden, we need your help with Torchwick," She had her gloved hands cupped around her mouth magnifying her sound. Ryden gave her a thumbs up in response.

Yang noticed his fire was gone from his eyes. Ryden jogged over to her. Yang noticed how heavily he panted.

"Are you okay?" Yang examined him.

"Yeah I'm fine," He shook her off him.

Alex, however, wasn't doing as well. Neo had recovered and wasn't Alex land a single hit. Alex lit his sword on fire and slashed her. She opened her umbrella and knocked his sword away. Neo spun around him kicking him repeatedly. Neo grinned the entire time.

Neo smacked his face and kicked out his legs again. Alex was on the ground with Neo's foot on him again, only this time Ryden wasn't around. Alex tried to lift her off him, but he had no strength left. Neo slowly took out her blade. She raised it and pointed the tip down.

Neo was interrupted by gunfire. She leapt back as a Red blur sped to Alex. Alex looked up at it and saw Ruby.

"Hey Ruby," He weakly gave a two finger wave.

"You, stay down," She looked at Neo.

Neo charged Ruby and tried to overwhelm Ruby with her amazing reflexes. Ruby used her semblance to barley keep up with Neo. Ruby flew away gaining distance and fired a few rounds at Neo. Neo used her umbrella to block them all. She grinned smugly at Ruby's failure.

Ruby charged her, but Neo remained as Ruby shattered her body. Neo came from behind and knocked Ruby's weapon away. She put Ruby in a half nelson and brought out her blade from inside her umbrella. Neo pulled back and went to stab Ruby in the back.

Neo's blade was just barely caught by a carbon katana. Neo looked in shock at the sight before her. Pat was able to block her blade when it was millimeters from Ruby's back. Pat grabbed Neo and flipped her, this released Ruby. He then kicked Neo sending her flying. He looked at Ruby who ha fallen. Pat offered her his hand and helped her up.

"Little Red, wait here," Ruby noticed his tone of voice was angry, but not at her, at Neo.

Neo slowly got up. She took her time as she analyzed Pat. She walked forward as did Pat. They met face to face. Pat stared her down, quite literally. Ruby noticed Pat was like a giant compared to Neo. Pat smiled a bit. Neo adopted a confused expression.

"You're the most adorable thing I've ever fought to the death," Pat tried not to laugh.

Neo's was grew dark and serious. She looked annoyed that Pat wasn't taking her seriously.

Neo swung her umbrella at his head. Pat just caught it.

"Quick moves won't work on me," Pat said confidently. Neo looked concerned.

Ryden and Yang had taken off the robot's arm. The robot launched a hail of rockets which blake slashed them all. This allowed Ryden and Yang to do their team attack.

"Yang, Fiery blonde," Ryden engulfed his fist in flames and warped him and Yang above the robot.

Yang and him fell down. She winked at him. Their fists were like one and struck Torchwick's toy at the same time, ripping through the robot and launching Torchwick out.

"Damn kids, look this is why we can't have nice things," He held his cane and fired a round at Yang.

Yang didn't have any time to dodge. Ryden jumped in front of her and took the brunt of the attack. The attack sent him flying smashing through yet another pillar. Yang saw this and in her anger charged Roman.

Pat quickly stabbed Neo, but instead of drawing blood she shattered. Pat looked around and saw Neo in front of Torchwick.

Yang's attack was blocked by Neo who shattered again and Neo reappeared in a Bullhead with Torchwick.

"Well kiddos, It's been fun," Torchwick yelled.

"Neo what you skipping out on our date?" Pat smugglily asked.

Neo smirked and blew Pat a kiss. Pat returned the kiss and then pulled his revolvers out and unloaded on the Bullhead. Neo blocked any bullets that would Torchwick or her.

"I want a raincheck darling," Pat yelled as they flew away.

Pat turned to Ruby who was walking away.

"Little Red!" He ran after her.

Pat met up with her, but she didn't stop.

"Everything good?" He tapped her, but she ignored him.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked.

She turned around and looked him in the eyes. Pat could tell she was mad that he did something.

"Well I have wanted to tell you this for a while," Ruby said.

As Roman and Neo flew away Torchwick pulled out a trigger. Neo looked at it and gave Roman a look.

"What, don't want me killing your boyfriend?" Roman squeezed the trigger.

Pat looked up and saw a bunch of lights turn on. His face widened with horror. Pat realized Torchwick rigged the overpass to explode. Suddenly explosions shook the ground. Pieces of debris fell toward him and Ruby. Pat hugged Ruby and covered her, then there was darkness.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby slowly awake, she could feel pressure on her. She remembered that the debris came down and Pat protected her. Ruby heard a faint voice calling her, It was Yang! Ruby felt something moving and felt the pressure lift and light hit her. She looked and Pat was holding the debris with his left arm, while his right arm was limp.

"Ruby, move!" he commanded. She quickly got up and ran out off the way.

Pat threw the debris slightly upward and jumped to the side. He the lay there holding his left leg. A medical team moved up to him.

XXX XXX XXX

 **This is my favorite chapter.**

 **Fact: Pat's Arm and Leg are broken**

 **Another Fact: Neo is one of my favorite characters**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter**

 **Sorry that fight was packed with action**


	8. Chapter 8

Team PARM's dorm was quiet, to quiet for a dorm of all boys. It was so silent as if you could here a penny drop. All of this was shattered, when Marty kicked open the lace white door. Pat's complaining could be heard from the hallway.

"Put him on the bed," Marty pointed to the bed closest to the left wall.

"A whole day!" Pat exclaimed.

Alex walked into the dorm. He supported Pat from under his arm. Pat looked miserable.

"It's not so bad," Alex gently set his leader down on his bed.

Pat pouted, making Alex laugh a little.

"Pat, your the one who broke their arm and leg trying to save Ruby from the debris," Marty set his weapon down on one of the spare desks.

"But I wasn't expecting a whole day recovery," Pat moaned.

Marty rolled his emerald eyes.

"Be lucky that your aura can heal so quick," Marty said.

"Still, one whole day without training or working out," Pat kept the pout going.

"Well I'll be back soon, gotta go pick up Ryden," Marty then vanished, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

"So Ryden's arm is broken?" Pat asked.

"Yes, he broke it taking a bullet for Yang," Alex sat down at a desk.

"I told him he would get hurt," Pat looked down at his leg. It resided in a white cast.

"Oh yeah, but you got hurt too so I wouldn't talk," Alex picked up a comic book and flipped through it. His Amber eyes landed on the page of their desire and they began scanning the page.

Marty appeared out of nothing. He was holding Ryden bridal style. He dropped him on his bed.

"Marty, do you have to be so rough?" Ryden held his arm in pain.

"Well I'm not the idiot who jumped in front of a bullet," Marty turned around and went for the door.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Ryden yelled. Alex and Pat looked up.

Pat looked concerned. Alex noticed Ryden looked furious.

"I think I do, you in a stupid act decided to show off to Yang," Marty coldly said.

"I was saving her," Ryden replied.

"No saving her would be tackling her out of the way of the bullet, what you did is called being dumb," Marty shot back.

"Excuse me?" Ryden asked insulted.

"It's bad enough that Pat got hurt actually saving someone, but you pointlessly got hurt as well," Marty yelled at his teammate.

Alex looked at Pat, who looked enraged.

"Enough!" Pat ordered. The two stopped their arguing and looked at their leader.

"But he," Pat put his hand up stopping Ryden's words.

"I will not lay here and watch my teammates pointlessly argue," Pat scolded them both.

"What do you know," Marty said. Pat looked offended, but his face quickly returned to rage.

"Marty, as your leader I'm ordering you to go clear your head," Pat pointed to the door.

"But Pat," Marty looked at his brother.

"Get out," Pat calmly said.

"Fine," Marty opened the door and forcefully slammed it. He stormed through the hallway.

Little did Marty know a Red hooded girl was watching him.

"Hi Marty," A voice cheerily said.

Marty turned around to see who called his name. He looked and saw the one and only Ruby Rose.

"Oh hey Ruby," He gave an non-energetic wave.

"What was that about," she pointed back to PARM's dorm.

"Oh you heard that?" Marty asked.

"Yup," Ruby shook her head.

"Well it's nothing, just Pat being an idiot and defending the most stupid hot headed person on our team," Marty said.

"Oh, He was defending Ryden got it," Ruby swayed her hips back and forth.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to go off like that, I'm just under a lot of stress right now," Marty thought back to last night and the docks with Eleanor.

"It's fine, what's got you stressed out?" Ruby asked.

Marty looked taken back by her question.

"Well, just trying to decide what to do about a certain situation," Marty looked down.

"What's the situation?" Ruby inquired.

"Oh it's nothing," Marty quickly responded.

"Is it Velvet?" Ruby sylily looked at him.

"Um yeah it is," Marty nervously answered.

"Oh do you need help asking her to the dance?" Ruby asked.

' _Oh shoot the dance, I actually do need help with that,'_ Marty thought to himself

"Yes I actually do," Marty looked into Ruby's silver eyes.

"Cool, Alright what you gotta do is be confident, girls love guys that aren't nervous," Ruby smiled and thought about of how cool, calm and collected Pat acted around her.

"Is that why you like Pat?" Marty asked grinning.

Ruby's face turned a bright red. She looked away in an attempt to hide her blushing.

"Ruby, it's fine I could help if you want," Ruby looked at Marty who was smiling. He reminded her an older brother.

"Sure, I guess I may be a little interested in your brother," Ruby said.

"Ruby you literally become speechless if he walks by you," Marty chuckled.

"Shush I do not," Ruby argued.

"Is that Pat?" Marty pointed behind Ruby.

"Where?!" Ruby turned around and frantically searched. She soon realized Marty had tricked her. She turned back around and saw Marty laughing.

"Anyways, Pat can be the most thick headed person when it comes to love, I mean for a guy who's a genius on the battlefield, he's pretty stupid," Ruby laughed a little.

"Yeah, tell me about it," She looked off into the distance.

"If you're gonna get him to notice your feelings for him, you're gonna have to do something big, like outright kissing him," Marty smiled as Ruby freaked out.

"What I can't do that," She protested.

"Well then, just tell him how you feel," Marty suggested.

"I want to get to know him better before I do that," Ruby looked down and kicked the ground.

"Got it," Marty walked away.

"Where are you going?" Ruby called out to Marty.

"To be the best wingman ever," He waved and jogged back to his dorm.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty opened the door to PARM's dorm and peeked his head in. Every member of his team looked at him. He walked in and coughed.

"Gentlemen I would like to apologize to you all for my outburst earlier," He looked down.

"Apology accepted," Alex smiled.

"I don't forgive you," Ryden glared at Marty.

"Well too bad, because I'm taking you gents out to lunch," Marty stood heroically.

"Marty, it's eleven still," Pat said.

"Hush you alright let's go," He waved and walked out of the room. Alex shrugged, put down his comic book and walked out. Ryden got up and walked out as well.

The door shut and Pat realized he couldn't get up.

"You idiots you forgot me! What's the big idea leaving your glorious leader in his bed!" He threw anything he could reach at the door.

Outside Marty, Ryden and Alex listened to Pat's rage. Alex reached for the door handle.

"No! Leave him," Marty pulled out his scroll.

"But Marty why?" Alex asked.

Marty didn't answer. He instead typed into his scroll. Ryden looked over and saw he was texting Ruby. Marty hit send and closed his scroll.

"What did you do?" Ryden asked.

"Oh nothing, just being a good brother," Marty giggled and started walking. "Let's go get lunch," He waved forward.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby sat on her bunk in her dorm. She was working on some homework. Yang was also working on the same homework assignment.

"Professor Peach is the hardest teacher ever," Yang threw her papers off her bed.

"Yeah, but we don't see her too much" Weiss commented from under Ruby's bunk.

Suddenly Ruby's scroll vibrated. She looked at it and was surprised to see a message from Marty, who rarely texted her.

' _Ms. Rose, Pat is alone in his room and needs a caretaker. Sadly all of PARM has left for a long lunch without him. I know you only slightly like him, but I figured this was a good time for you to 'get to know him' better, Love the best wingman ever, Martin Goodwitch',_ Ruby almost dropped her scroll from shock.

"That cheeky boy," She said to herself.

Ruby quickly jumped off her bed and started for the door. Yang looked up and noticed her sisters quick exit.

"Where are you going?" Yang held a puzzled expression.

"Oh just walking around," Ruby quickly opened the door and left.

Weiss looked at Yang puzzled. Yang just shrugged and went back to her homework.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat laid in his bed. He was absolutely miserable. He had nothing to do and no one to talk to. His books where to far from his reach and he couldn't walk.

All of a sudden there was a knock on his door. Pat looked up and wondered who it was.

"It's unlocked," He called.

The door suddenly opened and in walked in a very happy fifteen year old. Her red hood swayed as she walked.

"Heya," Ruby smiled giddily at Pat.

"Oh hey Little Red, what're you doing here?" Pat asked.

"Oh I heard that Marty left you here all by yourself," Ruby walked next to his bed and sat down.

"Yeah he did," Pat sounded annoyed.

"So I'm here to take care of you," Ruby said.

"Thanks, but I don't think I need a caretaker," Pat said.

"Well okay, but I'd hate to leave you all alone with nothing to do or no one to talk to," Ruby started walking toward the door. She hid her smile.

Pat thought on her words. He soon realized that she is right, he has no one to talk to and nothing to do.

"Wait!" He called.

Ruby turned around. She smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"You don't have to go," Pat looked down.

"Okay I won't," Ruby walked back to his bed and sat down on the edge right next to him.

"Do you even know how to take care of someone whose bones are broken?" Pat cocked an eyebrow. Ruby shook her head. Pat sighed and began explaining what to do.

"First, I will be spending a lot of aura trying to heal my leg and arm, so I will be tired," Pat explained.

"So just make sure you're comfortable?" Ruby asked. Pat nodded and continued his explanation.

"Second, I will need food and water, and I will need a book if you wouldn't mind grabbing one of the shelves for me," Pat gestured to the many shelves around the room, which were filled with books.

Ruby got up and walked over to the shelves and picked up a random book. She returned his bed and handed the book to Pat. Pat examined the book and shook his in approval.

He cracked the book open and his navy blue eyes scanned the pages. Ruby got up and walked over to his sink and grabbed a glass. She began filling it with water. Once done she walked over and put it on Pat's night stand.

"I'll be back soon," Ruby walked over to the door and exited.

Pat watched her go and once he was sure she was gone he sat up. Pat looked at his leg and sighed. He then slowly put his good leg onto the floor. He then stood up and grabbed Carbon Jäger. He used it like a cane.

He hobbled over to a metal bar sticking out of the wall. His good arm grabbed the bar, which was about a foot above him. He dropped his sword and pulled up on his good arm. He slowly came off the ground and put his chin above the bar. He then slowly went back down and then went back up.

Pat repeated this process until he could no longer go up the bar. Pat heard footsteps outside his room. He heard Ruby humming a tune as she approached. He quickly blitzed back to his bed. He grabbed his book and continued like nothing had happened.

Ruby opened the door and carried in a plastic tray of food. She smiled when she saw Pat sitting peacefully reading. She looked and saw Pat's sword laying on the ground. This confused Ruby as she swore she saw it resting by Pat's bed.

"Ah Little Red, excellent I'm starving," Pat smiled and grabbed the tray from the girl.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Ruby asked looking at the pull up bar.

"Oh just lay here and read," Pat avoided making eye contact with Ruby.

"So, how exactly is it that you can heal so fast?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh that's due to my aura, I can focus it into my leg and arm and it heals me quickly, though it takes a lot out of me and I need to rest," Pat started to eat the food on the tray. Ruby had grabbed him some steak, potatoes, and pudding.

"Why do you have such good aura control?" Ruby asked. This questioned surprised Pat and he stopped eating.

"My mentor, he taught me to control aura better than most nine year olds," Pat smiled. Ruby looked baffled.

"You started training when you were nine?" Ruby looked shocked.

"No, when I was seven," Pat bluntly said.

"What?!" Ruby looked at Pat in awe.

"That's how I became so good at fighting, and why I was the best in my village" Pat's smug look was wiped away and replaced with an angered one. "Well, except for my brother".

Ruby noticed he said brother with a disgusted tone of voice. Pat resumed eating and was soon quickly finished. His stomach growled still.

"Oh Little Red could you grab that box on that shelf?" Pat pointed to a metal box on the far wall's shelf.

Ruby stood up from Pat's bed and walked over to the box. She grabbed it and carried it over to Pat. Pat took the box from her and thanked the girl. He opened it and took out what appeared to be a food bar. It was dull and looked like a solid brick of chocolate.

"What's that?" Ruby pointed to the bar.

"Oh this? It's just a nutrition bar," Pat ate the bar quickly.

"What's it do?" Ruby asked, looking at the box.

"Well it's packed with proteins and calories," Pat ate another.

"How many calories?" Ruby asked.

"Around one thousand," Pat ate another bar.

Ruby was taken back by Pat's answer.

"One thousand?!" Ruby asked shocked.

"Of course my metabolism is super high from using my semblance, isn't yours?" Pat cocked an eyebrow to Ruby.

"Yes, but I just eat alot," Ruby stared in awe at Pat, as he ate another.

"I don't have time to eat a lot, especially on missions," Pat consumed another bar.

"You just ate five thousand calories?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, you should try one," He grabbed a bar and handed it to Ruby.

Ruby took the bar and looked at it uncertain. She slowly raised it to her mouth and slowly took a bite. She looked at the bar surprised.

"It tastes like nothing," She looked at Pat, who was smiling.

"Yeah Clay and my dad could never get them to taste like anything," He rubbed his neck.

"Oh I feel really full," she held her stomach.

"Oh yeah they're super filling, even one bite" Pat laughed a bit.

"So wait, you're dad made the bars?" Ruby put the bar on the nightstand.

"Yeah, he wanted something that would be easy to eat when he went on missions," Pat picked up Ruby's bar and took a bite, much to Ruby's surprise.

"Ew Pat," She looked at him disgusted.

"What? I'm not letting it go to waste," Pat looked at her confused.

"Any ways I guess you don't need anymore food," Ruby took the tray from Pat's lap.

"Yeah, I'm gonna sleep this whole aura control thing is draining," Pat yawned and rested his head on his pure white pillow. He closed his navy blue eyes.

Ruby watched him sleep. She went over and pet his hair. She smiled, it was times like this one that she was truly happy. With nothing to do she walked over to the book shelves and browsed PARM's collection of books.

Her silver eyes arrived to a shelf that was covered in dust. It held titleless books, except for one. Ruby picked it up and read the cover.

"Guardians of Hope Reich," She read to herself.

She opened it and flipped through the book, until she landed on a chapter called _The Elder Guardians of Hope Reich._ She read through the text. It explained all about the Elder Guardians. Ruby scanned the Page, until she found a section called _Elder Weapons_.

' _When a new Elder Guardian is decided they are given the Elder Weapon of their domain for example the ThunderCloud for the Sky guardian. This Elder weapon amplifies their powers tenfold. It allows them to become even stronger then before'._

Ruby looked to the corner and saw Pat's long sword propped up against the wall. She continued reading. She came across a section titled ' _Past Elder Guardians'_. She skimmed through all the past guardians. She stopped when she arrived at a section titled ' _Current Elder Guardians'_. She looked and saw four pictures.

"Rook Granite, Elder Guardian of the earth, Aqua Meer, Elder Guardian of the Seas, Autumn Windig, Elder Guardian of the air, and Pat Brewner, Elder Guardian of the skies," Ruby read to herself.

Ruby flipped back to the table of contents. She read down and saw Guardian Bios, Page three hundred and six. She quickly flipped to the Page. She scanned the chapter for Pat's bio.

She arrived on it, page five hundred and thirty six. She read through it.

' _Pat Brewner, the youngest Elder Guardian in history, was sworn in at age sixteen after defeating his older brother Timo Brewner in fair combat for the title. Father Edward Brewner, MIA. Mother Susan Brewner, Killed when Pat was a child. Siblings Timo Brewner twenty three years of age, Niko Brewner fourteen years of age, Emma Brewner fourteen years of age. Was trained by Clay Brewner at the age of seven. At the age of ten he was taken and adopted by Glynda Goodwitch. He returned when he was sixteen to challenge his older brother for Elder Guardian. Currently dating Liz Bolter age fifteen. Can use Blue lightning, a rare feat'._

Ruby finished reading the bio. She looked down at the ground. She didn't notice Pat standing behind her.

"Ruby?" Pat asked coldily.

Ruby turned around frightened. Pat glared down at her. She looked at the clock and realized it was four thirty.

"Oh hey Pat," Ruby tried to cover the book.

"Out," He pointed to the door.

"Okay, but first who were these people and why did you fight in a civil war?" Ruby asked.

"Everyone in that book is either dead or wishing they were," Pat's tone was cold. He ripped the book from her hands.

"But you're not dead," Ruby commented.

"I said or they wish they were dead," Pat limped back to his bed and stared at his book.

"Pat, you know you can talk about it right?" Ruby walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, leave I don't need to talk to anyone about what's in this book," He stood back up and stared her down.

Ruby looked down and walked to the door. She grabbed the handle and looked up at Pat, she had tears in her eyes. She then opened the door and left. Pat sat back down and looked at the book. He put his hand on it and sent lightning through his hand, setting the book a blaze.

As Ruby walked through the halls she bumped into Marty, Ryden, and Alex.

"Oh hey Ruby, how did it go?" Alex asked.

Ruby ran past him and into her dorm, slamming the door.

"Sheesh that bad?" Marty asked.

Pat sat in his dorm and watched the book burn. He thought about Ruby's crying. He thought about how she reminded him of Liz. Pat got up, he felt bad for making her cry.

His teammates came into the door, except for Marty.

"What did you do?" Ryden asked.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty stood with a crying Ruby. They stood outside her dorm.

"So, you read his book?" Marty asked, Ruby nodded.

"And he didn't like that," Marty asked, again Ruby nodded.

"I'll talk to him, He shouldn't be that mad," Ruby's eyes lit up at Marty's words.

"Are you sure?" She sniveled.

"Yeah, Pat isn't one to stay mad at his friends," Marty walked away.

"Thanks," Ruby smiled as she waved.

 **Sorry for the exposition dump.**

 **But other then that I felt Ruby and Pat needed some time together. Next chapter will be focusing on the dance.**


	9. Volume 2 Chapter 5-The Art of Dance

Sweat slid down Ryden's face. He carried a massive speaker that Yang wanted for the dance. Yang was telling him where to put it.

"Honey, put it down there," She pointed to a spot on the stage.

Ryden walked over and set the speaker down. He looked over to Yang, who looked unhappy.

"Actually put it there," She pointed to another spot on the stage. Ryden huffed and picked up the speaker and carried it over to the spot Yang wanted.

"Is that good?" Ryden asked hopeful.

"No, actually I want it back in the same spot as before," Ryden moaned and carried the speaker over and dropped it, making everything shake.

Ryden warped over to Yang. Yang smiled with the placement.

"Oh honey it's perfect," Yang hugged Ryden. She quickly smelled the body odor from all his sweating. "Ew Ryden shower more".

Yang held her nose and looked disgusted.

"Oh you don't like my 'natural scent'?" Ryden tackled yang with a Hug and kissed her cheek.

"Gross, you smell," Yang laughed and tried to get him off.

Sun and Neptune walked in and were talking with Weiss. Yang grabbed Ryden's and pulled him over to them.

"So Ruby, are you gonna ask Pat to the dance?" Sun asked.

Ruby was sitting at the table looking miserable. Pat still wouldn't talk to her.

"What's the point? he'll just say no," Ruby mumbled.

"If he denies you I'll break his knees," Yang said making a fist.

Back at JNPR's dorm Nora was walking on homework. She suddenly looked up.

"Huh, weird," She returned to studying.

"Yang, no we talked about this, Pat's allowed to have his own opinions, even if they're wrong," Ryden said putting his hand on her fist.

Sun and Neptune look at eachother.

"So is Marty going with Velvet?" Neptune asked.

"He's still working up the courage to ask her out," Ryden chuckled.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Marty were back at their dorm. Marty was holding some roses. Marty looked really nervous. Pat looked annoyed.

"Alright once more, I'm Velvet and you're you, ask me to the dance," Pat said.

"Um hey Velvet would you like to um," Marty stuttered.

Pat mouthed for him to just ask.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Marty blurted out.

"Good job," Pat gave Marty a pat on the back.

"So I'm good?" Marty asked.

"I'd say so," Pat resplied.

Marty sighed in relief. He quickly composed himself again.

"Wish me luck," Marty walked to the door.

"Don't mess it up," Pat joked.

Alex walked out of the bathroom and watched Marty walk to the door.

"He's asking out Velvet?" Alex cocked an eyebrow.

Pat nodded his head. Marty went to grab the door handle.

The door suddenly opened and standing in front of Marty was Velvet with Coco right behind her. Marty just stood there, completely surprised.

"Right, um Marty would you mind accompanying me to the dance?" Velvet asked confidently.

"Um yes," Marty stuttered.

Velvet looked down and saw Marty was holding roses. Her face lit up.

"Are those for me?" Velvet pointed to the roses.

"Yeah" Marty nervously said.

"Aw you're so sweet," Velvet grabbed them from Marty's hands and kissed him on the cheek. "How about I come get you at say seven thirty?".

Marty nodded a yes. Velvet smiled at Marty's decision.

"Alright, wear something nice," Velvet kissed him again and shut the door leaving a stunned Marty and Alex and leaving a laughing Pat.

Pat was on the floor laughing his head off. Alex and Marty were speechless. Marty regained his composure and looked at Pat confused.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Because she treated you like the girl," Pat laughed even harder. Pat was wiping tears from his eyes.

"What? No she wasn't, she was..," Marty thought about it and immediately went red. "Shut up," He told Pat.

"No, that was funny," Pat said.

"If either of you tells anyone about this, I will kill you," Marty's tone was cold.

"Dude, it don't matter anyways, because she's gonna tell everyone," Pat said still laughing.

"I thought women like confident men, not like to be confident to men," Marty sat down on his bed, blushing.

"Dude, She got tired of your non-confidentence," Pat laughed.

Marty moaned and put his face in his pillow. Alex just shook his head and flopped onto his bed. Marty picked his head up and thought about Ruby.

"Hey Pat?" Marty looked down at his brother, who was still on the ground.

"Yes?" Pat wiped the last tear from his eye and stopped laughing.

"What's going on with Ruby?" Pat's smile immediately faded.

"I feel bad about the other day and want to make it up to her, I'm just glad she didn't read the official Hope Reich reports," Pat's tone was serious.

"You know, she doesn't have a date to the dance," Marty slyly stated.

"So?" Pat looked at Marty confused.

"Well according to Yang she wants to go with a guy, so she can impress people," Marty looked at Alex who also looked confused.

"Really, why me?" Pat looked interested.

"Well I mean come on you're while you, slayer of grimm and the fighter who defeated a world renowned fighter," Marty tried to hide his laughter.

"Well I guess I am pretty stunning," Pat looked at his body and flexed his muscles slightly.

"Yeah, she would love to show up with someone of your height as well," Marty put his hand above his head.

"Well I am six three," Pat boasted. Pat started thinking about Marty's offer.

"But sadly you can't be romantic so it doesn't matter," Marty fake sighed.

"What? I can to, you watch I'll bring her hundreds of roses," Pat declared.

"Pat, one bouquet should do," Marty laughed. "Still you don't even own a suit".

"I'll find one of the highest quality," Pat exclaimed.

"Well I guess, but you can't even dance," Marty laughed.

Pat grabbed his scroll and threw some music on. He then grabbed Alex and began to slow dance. He then suddenly began to speed the dance up. Alex was to confused to argue. Pat flipped and spun Alex around their dorm. He released Alex, and Alex sat down on his bed. Alex was just staring into space.

"Marty, did you forget I could dance?" Pat smuggly said.

"Well I guess but the dance is tonight and you have none of what you said you'd have," Marty waved Pat away.

"Oh right," Pat then shot off, engulfed in lightning.

Alex looked at Marty.

"You tricked him into taking Ruby to the dance didn't you?" Alex grinned.

"It doesn't matter, he's doing it, isn't he?" Marty smiled. Marty looked proud of his mind games.

XXX XXX XXX

Cinder and her goons sat in her dorm. Mercury was talking about Pyrrha's semblance.

"Hey Cinder, what's being done about that Brewner kid, he'll ruin the plan," Mercury asked.

"Oh Mercury have a little faith would you, We have someone special who has offered to take care of him for us and thanks to our dear doctor we also have the replacement," Cinder smiled sinisterly, while Emerald and Mercury looked at each other confused.

XXX XXX XXX

The day went quickly and it was soon night. PARM's dorm was very lively. Marty was ready and his cotton white suit was almost shining in the light. Ryden was tying his jet black dress shoes. Alex was trying to tie his crimson tie. Pat was getting dressed in the bathroom.

"Pat, hurry up we're gonna be late," Marty knocked on the door.

The door opened and out walked what looked like almost a different person. Pat's blonde hair was neatly combed and his midnight black suit was wrinkless. Pat walked over and picked up a bouquet of roses.

"Pat, you need to head to team RWBY's dorm now if you want to catch Ruby," Marty looked at his watch.

"It's cool I'll just blitz over there and..," Pat was interrupted by Marty.

"No, your semblance will mess up your suit," Marty said.

"Fine I'll walk," Pat turned around and walked to the door. He opened it and sauntered out.

"Alright gents let's go," Ryden pointed to the door.

"You guys go I have to wait for Velvet," Marty blushed slightly.

"You're actually letting her pick you up?" Ryden was stunned.

"Yes," Marty looked down.

Ryden and Alex left leaving Marty to wait. Marty sat down on a chair. Seven thirty came around and Marty heard a knock on his door. He walked over to it, breathed and collected himself. He opened to see a smiling Velvet. Marty noticed she was wearing a wine red sleeveless short dress.

"Marty, you look handsome," Velvet smiled.

Marty offered his arm to her, which she accepted.

"You look nice," Marty stared at Velvet.

"Aw thank you," She rested her head on his shoulder as the pair walked to the dance.

XXX XXX XXX

RWBY's dorm was very quiet. Ruby was the only one in the dorm, Yang and Weiss had to be at the dance early because they organized it and Blake was meeting with Sun. Ruby was slowly getting ready.

"What's the point in going?" Ruby sighed.

Ruby sat on Weiss's bed and slowly put on her heels. She finished preparing and then heard a knock on her door.

"Oh Yang must've forgot something," She got up and walked over to the door. She pulled the door open, revealing Pat Brewner, the last person she expected to be behind her door.

"Hey Little Red," Pat smiled. Ruby was still and speechless.

"What're you doing here," She stuttered.

"Well I don't have a date and I heard you needed one," Pat offered her his arm. Ruby blushed and accepted his arm.

Pat handed her the bouquet, which she grabbed and put on the desk next to her.

"Thank you," She smiled as Pat lead her into the hallway. The two walked to the dance room.

XXX XXX XXX

When Yang saw Pat walk in with Ruby around his arm, she almost cried tears of joy. Yang noticed how happy Ruby was, even if just to walk into the dance with Pat escorting her. Everyone watched as Ruby walked in with Pat. Some girls were jealous of her. No one has told Pat, but he has become quite popular with the women of beacon. Marty watched the two walk to the dance floor. Velvet smiled and looked at Marty.

"Did you have something to do with that?" Velvet asked.

"And why would you think that?" Marty replied.

"It's something you would do," Velvet smiled.

"Maybe, anyways would you dance with me?" Marty offered his hand to Velvet. She giggled and took it. The two then approached the dance floor.

Ruby put her hand on Pat's shoulder and her hand locked with his. The two then took off in a dance. Pat was quick on his feet, just as he was on the battlefield. He spun Ruby around and flipped her. Alex grabbed a rose and threw it to Pat, who caught it in his mouth. Ruby felt like she was being swept off her feet.

Pat wasn't finished. He took Ruby and threw her under his legs and pulled her up. He dipped her and then spun her again. He spun her and released Ruby as she spun around he used his semblance to go behind her. He picked her up and threw her into the air. Pat caught her and continued the dance. Alex threw another rose which Pat caught and put behind Ruby's ear.

The music became slow and Pat slowed down. The two gazed into to each other's eyes. Ruby felt safe and secure in Pat's arms. She then did what felt right to her, she kissed Pat. The people watching the two dance all started clapping. WBY and ARM all started clapping and cheering.

Pat was shocked. He thought back to Liz. Pat thought about all the fun times they spent together. He thought about his last moments with her. Pat saw Liz in Ruby and his reaction was to push Ruby away. Ruby looked into his scarred eyes. Ruby looked around the room and saw everyone was watching them. Ruby soon became embarrassed and upset.

"I'm sorry," She choked on tears and ran away, leaving Pat alone on the dance floor.

Ruby pushed past Yang. Everyone looked at Pat with disgust. People whispered and some even booed. Pat soon snapped out of it and ran after Ruby. By the time he got to the doors Ruby was long gone.

"Great tracking her is gonna be hard," Pat said to himself.

Pat looked around and saw rose petals.

"Oh how I love that her semblance leaves a trail," Pat whispered. He then ran off following Ruby's trail.

Pat ran and thought about what he was going to say. He arrived at the landing platform and saw Ruby sitting at the edge of it. He could hear her sobbing. As he approached her she heard someone coming.

"Go away Yang," Ruby didn't look to see who it was.

"Little Red," Pat said.

Ruby suddenly turned around and looked shocked. Seeing Pat made her tears worse. Pat walked over and sat down next to Ruby.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to.." Pat placed his finger on her lips silencing her words.

"Little Red don't apologize," Pat smiled.

"But I should, I embarrassed you and.." Ruby was interrupted with Pat's lips colliding with her lips. Ruby closes her eyes and accepted the kiss. After a brief moment the two separate.

"So what does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"I'm pretty sure that meant we're dating now," Pat smiled at Ruby's surprised face.

Pat stood up and offered his hand to Ruby, who accepted it. Ruby clung to Pat's arm and rested her head on his arm. The two smiled and walked as Pat lead Ruby back to the dance. Ruby however noticed a woman dressed in black entering the tower.

"Pat, look!" Ruby pointed to the woman.

Pat looked up and saw the woman in black. He looked to Ruby, then back to the woman.

"Ruby, get help" Pat raced toward the building the woman was entering.

He entered behind her. Pat noticed the unconscious bodies of the guards. Pat pushed open the door and walked in. He scanned the room making sure he wasn't walking into an ambush. Once Pat determined the place was safe he raced to the elevator.

Pat approached the elevator and pushed the button, nothing. he pushed it again and still nothing. Pat looked around the room for some way to reach the upper floor. He found a sign for the stairs. He raced toward it and raced up the cases of stairs.

Pat soon made it to the top floor. He threw the door open and marched in. No one was to be seen. He scanned the room, but found no one. Pat began walking toward the computers.

"Hello, anyone here I promise I won't hurt you," Pat cautiously walked to the computer console.

The woman in black stood up from behind a desk, revealing herself to Pat. Pat noticed she wore a mask.

"You know, only the guilty or dishonored hide their faces, so why don't you take that off," the woman pulled out some viales of what appeared to be dust.

"Alright fine let's do it your way," Pat glared at her. Pat raised his fists and stood in a stance.

The woman threw the dust out turning it into shards of glass and fired them at Pat. Pat raised his arms and created Lightning shields around his forearms and blocked every shard. Pat then transferred the lightning to his hands and created bolts, which he threw at the woman.

She dodged them all and created swords from thin air. The woman charged Pat. Pat clapped his hands together and formed a solid straight bolt of lightning that took the appearance of a staff. Pat blocked the swords with his lightning staff. He smacked the woman in her chest, then swept her legs out from underneath her.

The woman jumped back onto her feet and she looked frustrated. She charged Pat again and blitzed around her and struck her back sending her into a wall. Pat looked up and she fired arrows at him. Pat spun his staff around blocking all the arrows. The woman attempted to flee. Pat blitzed in between her and the door.

"What leaving already?" Pat cockily asked.

The woman threw more glass shards at Pat. Pat dodged them and charged the woman. The woman summoned the two swords. Pat's staff and the woman's swords collided and the two struggled for power. Pat soon easily overpowered her. He knocked her blades out of her hands, they hit the ground and shattered. Pat smacked her in the chin, then the chest, and the face. Pat took the staff and absorbed it and sent lightning to his fist. Pat got ready to end the fight.

Suddenly the door opened and Ruby and General Ironwood walked in. The woman saw her opportunity and launched arrows at the two. Pat blitzed over and used a lightning shield to block the arrows. Pat looked up and the woman was gone.

"What happened here," Ironwood demanded.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Pat looked around.

 **Yay after 9 chapters Ruby and Pat are together and so is Marty and Velvet. I really liked writing this chapter especially that fight at the end. I still have a lot planned for this Volume though.**


	10. Chapter 10-Light in the Dark

The elevator rose slowly. Pat waited patiently as the elevator took it's time. He wondered why Ozpin requested to see him. The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. Pat stepped out and looked around Ozpin's office. In there three people waited for him. Glynda, Ironwood, and Ozpin.

"Ah Mr. Brewner, feeling well?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes, General," Pat replied.

"As you should, what you did last night was exactly what being a huntsmen is about, recognizing a threat and taking action," Ironwood looked at Ozpin.

"With all do respect General, I think surveying the situation is more important," Pat said.

"Well anyways we already received your report on the matter, but I have a different question, Would you be interested in attending atlas?" Pat looked shocked.

"Excuse me?" Pat asked offended. Glynda smiled, she was happy to know she didn't raise a soldier.

"I know it's a lot to process and I'm sure you feel honored," Ironwood boasted.

"Oh I feel something alright," Pat grit his teeth.

"Well what do you say?" Ironwood eagerly awaited Pat's response.

"I say you're an idiot, I hate the color white, and go suck a.." Pat was slapped by a piece of paper. He looked and saw Glynda pointing her riding crop at him.

"I see," Ironwood tightened his tie and walked out.

"So am I in trouble?" Pat asked.

"Big time," Glynda's tone was harsh, but deep down she was happy her adopted son shared the same hate for Ironwood she did.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Ryden were seeing their girls off. Team RWBY had just been assigned to monitor the mountain glynn. Pat was wishing Ruby good luck and Ryden was flirting with Yang.

"I want you to be safe," Ruby said.

"Me? I'm staying here due to my outburst with the general," Pat looked into RUby's silver eyes.

"You're a troublemaker," Ruby giggled.

"Well maybe," Pat leaned down and kissed Ruby. The two would've choked from lack of air had Yang not pulled Ruby away and Ryden pull Pat away.

"Couldn't get you two together and now we can't get you two apart," Marty chuckled as Ruby gave Pat puppy dog eyes as her bullhead took off.

Marty noticed Pat looked concerned.

"Pat, she'll be fine," Marty chuckled.

"No, it's not that, I have a feeling I won't see her again for a while," Pat shrugged and turned to walk away.

Alex walked next to Pat as they walked into the cafeteria. Pat looked down and saw Alex.

"Hey Alex, I have something to give you," Pat unclipped his revolver holster and handed it to Alex.

"Really?" Alex asked in awe.

"Yeah, My mentor Clay gave those to me as my seventeenth birthday present, I just feel like I need to give them to you," Pat resumed walking.

Velvet waved to PARM from her table. PARM sat down with her. Marty started talking to her and cracking jokes. Everyone was having a grand time. Pat retold the story about Marty getting asked to the dance. Marty told the story about saving Pat from Eleanor.

"This is why I love having friends," Pat said.

"Yeah it's times like this one that makes me glad we came to beacon," Alex smiled.

"Well I'm gonna go take a nap," Ryden got up and walked away.

"So do you even remember Eleanor?" Marty asked.

"Of course, woman had a fetish if you ask me," Pat laughed.

"We had to track you down and Marty was furious," Alex added.

"Only because You still owed me that 20 lien," Marty joked.

Time went by and the sun was slowly blackened out by the night. The four friends were still talking. Alex looked at his watch.

"I think I'm gonna head to our dorm," He got up and left.

"Remember your fight with Pyrrha?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, like half the school showed up," Pat laughed.

"But it was a great fight," Marty sighed.

"Yeah," Pat looked around. He saw no teachers. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a flask.

"Why do you have that?" Velvet asked.

"Drinking age in Hope Reich is sixteen," Pat grinned.

"Marty, drinking contest," Pat smiled at this brother.

"Fine," Marty took a sip and spat it out.

"Dude be a man, I bet Velvet could do a better job," Pat joked.

Velvet grabbed the flask and starting chugging it. She slammed it down. Pat picked it up and shook it, empty. Pat just started laughing.

"Your girl can drink more than you can," He fell to the floor.

"Sorry Pat I drank it all," Velvet burped and then covered her mouth slightly embarrassed.

Pat reached into his jacket and pulled out another flask. Marty looked at him disapprovingly.

"You have a problem," Marty said as Pat took a swig.

"Hush up, Velvet just chugged a whole flask, but I have a problem," Pat waved his brother off.

"Well I think we're gonna head back," Marty got up.

"I hope you don't bring her back our dorm," Pat laughed as he watched Marty blush.

Marty and Velvet left, leaving Pat by himself. Pat just kept drinking.

"I only drink like this when something's wrong," He gave a slight chuckle.

He put his head on the table as the lights turned off, leaving Pat in the dark. Pat quickly fell asleep, he was alone and he felt alone.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat woke up to the sound of alarms. The cities anti Grimm defense alarms were going off.

"Oh nuts," Pat quickly got up and put the flasks back into his pockets.

Pat ran outside and saw Bullheads taking off. His teammates left him a message.

"Don't worry, we left to go fight grimm," Pat read aloud.

Pat activated his semblance and ran across the water and landed at the cities docks.

"The docks," Pat looked around. He saw a crying young girl.

Pat walked over to the girl. He was confused as to who would leave a child at the docks.

"Heya pal, where are your parents?" Pat asked. The girl looked up and ran off into a warehouse.

"She ran into warehouse 13?" Pat walked toward the warehouse. Everything in his body was telling him to turn around, but he didn't want to leave the child.

Pat opened the door and walked into the warehouse, which was empty and dark. He scanned the warehouse for the child.

"Hello Pat Brewner," A familiar voice called from the catwalk above him.

Pat looked up and saw a sight he thought he would never see again. Standing above him was his older brother Timo.

"What are you doing here?!" Pat demanded.

"Why brother I'm here to help you," Timo grinned.

"You're a fool," Pat looked back at the door which was being blocked by the Elder Guardian Rook.

"Maybe, but here's what's gonna happen you're gonna put down your weapons and come quietly or well you can guess," Timo chuckled.

"If you think I'm just gonna lay down and.." Pat was interrupted by the feeling of cold steel.

He looked down only to see red steel sticking out of his chest. His brother was behind him.

"You see Pat, You aren't a hero, you are just a pest that's over their heads, Like I always say 'those who bite off more than they can chew, choke'," Timo said coldly.

Timo ripped his blade out of Pat's chest. Letting his limp body hit the floor. Blood formed a puddle around his body. Timo waved for rook to move. The two left Pat in the dark as they closed the only source of light, the door.

Pat Brewner was dead, his body abandoned, never to be found.

XXX XXX XXX

"Pat!, I'm so glad you're here," Ruby said as she hugged Pat.

"Where else would I be?" Pat kissed his girlfriend

Ruby didn't notice the two figures on the roof watching them. Cinder turned to Timo.

"Good work, you actually did it," She returned to looking at Ruby.

"Pat, we already took care of the grimm, to slow as always," Marty chuckled and hugged his brother.

"Did that feeling come true, I mean you saw Ruby didn't you?" Alex asked.

"I guess my feeling was wrong," Pat laughed.

"Let's go get some lunch, we have so much to tell you guys," Yang said smiling.

The PARM and RWBY left to go find something to eat.

XXX XXX XXX

Heels clicked on the ground as a figured moved across the abandoned floor of warehouse 13. Her pure white lab coat stood out, like a light in the darkness. She stood over the cold dead body of a blonde haired, tall boy. She opened the door letting let flow back into the warehouse.

"I promised to help you, in your most desperate moment," Eleanor sighed.

"Ms. Eleanor, Salem has played subject three hundred and four or as you named him currant," A woman walked behind the doctor.

"Thank you Ana," Eleanor looked at the body. "We have a lot of work ahead of us,".

XXX XXX XXX

 **Oh my gosh I love that ending.**

 **Sorry that was a tad short. I will get Volume three out quickly though and with that I end volume 2.**


	11. Volume 3 Chapter 1 New Faces

The screamed like maniacs. The colosseum was packed with people wanting to see PARM's first fight. RWBY and Velvet had arrived early to watch the fight. They were surrounded by fangirls. This alone made Yang, Velvet and Ruby jealous. Girls chanted and cheered on the members of PARM. Yang looked around at all the girls.

"It's like Ryden got his own cheerleaders," Yang looked annoyed.

PARM finally walked into the arena. The girls around RWBY and Velvet went wild at the sight. Pat smiled and waved to the crowd, Marty winked at the crowd, Ryden blow kisses, and Alex just stood there awkwardly. The fan girls held of signs that said "Take off your shirts!". Pat saw this and looked at his teammates. Pat smiled.

"What do you say guys?" Pat grinned.

"Oh no, Yang would kill me," Ryden shook his head. Pat shot Marty with a devious look. Marty nodded and mouthed "do it".

"You're right Ryden, It would be bad if we did that," He pulled Ryden into his shoulder.

"Thank you Pat, I'm glad you could..," Ryden was interrupted by the sound of cloth ripping.

Ryden looked down at his chest and saw nothing but skin. He looked at Pat and saw him throwing a bundle of cloth off into the wind. It blew away and gently landed in the stands, but it was quickly snagged by one of the girls.

"Pat! You're dead," Ryden went to tackle him, but stopped as Pat dropped his jacket then pulled off his black muscle shirt.

"Oh Marty," Pat looked at Marty.

"Done," Marty's jacket and shirt were already off.

Back in the stands Ruby, Yang, and Velvet were feeling a burning rage. Yang's eyes turned a crimson red and began to twitch.

"Ryden Feuer, You're dead when you finish this fight!" Yang screamed.

"Martin Goodwitch you're in so much trouble!" Velvet called.

The three stood there. They knew when they got back the girls were gonna be fan girls went crazy over the sight. The three were all well built and had impressive abdominals.

The boys were having so much fun they didn't see the other team had walked out. Alex just stood in awe as the older members of his team flexed in front of the enemy team. He mouthed "I'm sorry" to the enemy.

"Please can the crowd calm down, starting the next match is Beacon's most powerful and testosterone filled boys, team PARM versus Haven's crafty and coolest team, GRNT," Port's voice boomed over the speakers.

Suddenly the arena started shaking. The big screen showed two icons, A mountain with lightning and a tree. Suddenly half the arena lowered down and raised back with trees covering it. The other half of the arena lowered and raised up with a massive mountain. The mountain's peak had storm clouds hovering over it.

"Fighters ready, 3, 2, 1, Go!," Port said.

PARM just stood there, while GRNT rushed back into the trees. Marty looked at Pat.

"So should I just hit them?" Pat asked.

"You're the leader and something this small doesn't require more than one of us," Marty shrugged and sat down and Alex did the same.

"Ryden, you and I will take care of them," Pat waved and starting walking to the tree lining.

As the two approached the tree line, a girl jumped out of nowhere. The girl's weapons of choice were wrist blades.

She slashed at Pat. Pat just calmly dodged them. Ryden took his fist and fire punched the girl, knocking her into a tree. Pat took out his sword and charged her. Before Pat struck her, his blade was stopped by a boy with a broadsword.

"I don't have time for this," Pat huffed.

Pat blitzed behind the boy. He kicked his back, this sent him flying. Pat then blitzed over to him and struck him while he was still in the air. Pat knocked him into the ground and then landed on him. This combo drained the boy's aura.

The girl slowly got up. She looked up to see Ryden's fist. Ryden fire punched her again, knocking her out. Two guys jumped Ryden. One used a staff, while the other carried a fire sword.

"Ryan flank," The one ordered.

"You got it Gary," Ryan went to charge, but he didn't expect Ryden to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gary asked.

"Your name, it's actually Gary," Ryden fell to the ground laughing.

"Yeah, so?" Gary sounded offended.

"Oh please don't let me get in your way, Gary," Ryden started laughing even harder.

"It's not that funny!" Gary yelled.

"You're right, I'm sure the name scares all the children, or your face does," Ryden smirked and got up.

"That's you're dead," Gary broke his formation with his teammate and charged Ryden alone.

Gary swung at Ryden's head. Ryden ducked and grinned before bringing his head back up into Gary's chin and then sucker punching Gary, knocking him out.

"Good fight, Gary," Ryden giggled.

Ryden suddenly remembered about his teammate and turned around only to see Ryan was in mid swing. But a bolt of lightning struck the boy before he could hit Ryden. As Ryan fell to the ground, Ryden saw Pat smiling and walking toward him.

The buzzer went of and the two fist bumped the air.

"That was to easy," Pat smirked.

XXX XXX XXX

PARM was walking out of the arena. All the members had their shirts back on, except for Ryden who was wearing Pat's jacket. PARM talked and discussed plans for a victory lunch.

"Boys!" PARM heard a group of voices shout.

Ryden was the first to turn around and saw nothing but cleavage. Pat turned around next and just saw a red blur. Marty turned around and saw rabbit ears.

"Goodwitch, you're in so much trouble," Velvet grabbed Marty's ear and pulled him away.

Ryden slowly came to and realized Yang had tackled him and currently has him pinned to the floor.

"You don't take your shirt off for me," Yang pouted.

"I didn't take of for them, Pat ripped mine off," Ryden protested.

"You think that's a good excuse?" Yang stood up and brushed herself off.

"Yes," Ryden got up as well.

"Well I don't, now grab your brother I'm taking you out to lunch," Yang stormed off.

"Well Alex, come on," Ryden looked at Alex, who looked scarred.

"Do I have to? She seems mad at you," Alex whipmered.

"Now Ryden!" Yang barked.

"Yes dear," Ryden grabbed Alex and pulled him away.

Pat slowly came to and opened his eyes to Ruby's beautiful silver eyes. However she looked furious.

"You just took your shirt off for all of remnant to see, but won't do it for me?" She asked.

"Yes," Pat unsurely said.

Pat removed Ruby off of him and stood up. Ruby started scolding him and he starting backing up. He soon bumped into someone.

"Watch it you dolt," a nasty voice said.

Pat quickly turned around and met Weiss's cold stare.

"Oh heya Weiss," Pat giddly said, slightly red.

"Patrick Brewner, don't think I forgot about you," Ruby yelled.

"Oh right, hey Weiss want lunch?" Pat asked.

Weiss looked surprised by Pat's offer. Ruby was also surprised and enraged by his offer.

"Um sure," Weiss said.

"Perfect, Ruby, I'll give you time to calm down," Pat picked Weiss up bridal style and whisked her away.

"You insufferable boy!" Ruby shouted.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat stopped running when he reached Vale. He stopped and a blast of air carried on. He gently put Weiss down.

"So Ice Queen, where shall we dine?" Pat grinned.

"Excuse me, why you rapscallion, I will not dine with the likes of you," Weiss stuck her nose into the air.

"Oh okay, I guess I get to choice, come on," Pat grabbed Weiss's hand and pulled her away with him.

Pat lead Weiss by the hand through the streets of Vale. He finally arrived at a small little building with a sign that said "Bob's Big Burger Joint". Weiss looked at Pat and she looked at his smiling face.

"Marty and I would eat here as kids," He grabbed Weiss's hand and pulled her into the restaurant.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden and Marty showed Yang around the area of Vale they grew up in. It was in a shady part of Vale, the term slum could definitely be used. People had sat on street corners, they were dressed in what were basically rags. This confused Yang.

"Ryden, where did you guys live specifically?" Yang looked over Ryden.

"Oh you know where ever we could find," Ryden roughed Alex's hair.

"You had no home or parents?" Yang asked shocked.

"Nope, Ryden and I have been orphans ever since I can remember," Alex added.

"Yeah, but we had each other and that's what counted," Ryden smiled at Alex.

Ryden and Alex resumed their walking and pulled Yang along with them.

"Alex, I think it's time to go," Ryden said.

"Sure, we don't want to stay here when it gets dark," Alex said calmly. Yang was worried by this statement.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat laughed at Weiss's inconvenience. Pat had ordered the two of them both double burgers. Weiss had no idea how to consume the food.

"Weiss, haven't you ever had a burger before?" Pat chuckled.

"Actually no, my father only had the most proper food made for me, I never had what most kids did," her tone was sad.

"Well, then that's my objective, to show you everything a normal kid should have," Pat's smiled beamed. He had a certain effect on Weiss and eventually she couldn't help smiling as well.

Weiss took a bite of the burger and her face lit up. Pat noticed this and smiled. He couldn't help it Pat felt like he had to make her happy.

"It's not the worst thing I ever eaten," Weiss commented.

"So are you saying you like it?" Pat grinned.

"Maybe, don't be mistaken I still think you're a rapscallion," Weiss sneered.

"Oh I'll make you love me," Pat slide into the seat next to Weiss and leant on her.

"Okay that's a little to close," Weiss scooched over.

"Come on and finish that burger, we have a long day ahead of us," Pat said.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat lead Weiss all around Vale and they did all different things, they went Ice skating, played video games at an arcade, went bowling and Weiss was beaming from ear to ear. Pat walked her back to RWBY's dorm, it was late. The hallways were dark and empty.

"Well good night, rapscallion," She smiled as the two leaned on a wall outside her dorm.

"You to princess," Pat smiled. Weiss playfully punched his arm.

The two stopped talking and stared into each other's eyes. What happened next was a blur to Pat, but Weiss can recall every second. Weiss instinctively shot up and kissed Pat. Pat returned the kiss and the two separated after a moment. They both began blushing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have you're with Ruby," Weiss said.

"No, I shouldn't have returned it," Pat rubbed his neck.

"Oh you returned it?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Well I.." He was cut off by the feeling of soft lips colliding with his.

Weiss has gone in for another kiss. Pat pulled her off after a moment.

"Weiss I'm still dating Ruby," Pat said sternly.

"She doesn't have to know," Weiss said coyly.

Weiss didn't know what is was about Pat, but ever since the breach and the grimm attack on Vale she has been attracted toward him.

"Weiss, I.." Weiss put her finger on his lips, silencing his opposition.

"Think on it," She winked and turned to leave. She opened the door slowly to avoid waking up her teammates.

Pat just stood there, thinking about what just happened. He scolded himself for not being loyal to Ruby, but he has felt like he was slowly losing his love for her. Pat turned around and walked back to his dorm, thinking on what Weiss said the whole way there.

Pat arrived in his dorm and did a head check. His bed was empty, obviously, Alex was sleeping and so was Ryden, however, Marty was nowhere to be found. Pat looked at the clock, it was twelve.

XXX XXX XXX

Velvet slowly woke up. Her brown eyes sparkled in the shining sun. She noticed someone's arms were around her. She looked over and almost screamed. Laying in bed with her was a naked Marty, although he was mostly covered. Velvet noticed she was also nude. Marty was smiling even in his sleep.

Velvet attempted to break free from Marty's cuddle hold, but failed. Velvet tried to remember what happened last night. She gently slipped out of Marty's grip. She stood up and looked down at the sleeping Marty. Velvet couldn't help smiling at Marty's peaceful face. She bent down and ran her fingers through his blonde messy hair.

Velvet stood straight and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed her regular clothes and walked into her bathroom.

Marty slowly woke up. His lapis eyes slowly opened. As he scanned around he realized that he wasn't in his own bed. He lifted the blanket up and was confused by what he saw. He quickly scanned the room for his clothes. He found them balled up in a corner.

He got out of the bed and walked toward them. Marty wasn't expecting the door to the dorm to open. The door swung open and in walked Coco. Coco was carrying bags from her shopping trip. She walked in and saw Marty. Coco dropped her bags and pulled out her handbag. She transformed it into it's minigun form.

"What are you doing?" Coco asked.

"Well I actually don't know," Marty rubbed his neck.

"Out!" Coco ordered.

"Right," Marty disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Marty reappeared in PARM's dorm, right in front of Alex and Pat. The two just stared blankly at Marty.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" Pat put his hand over his eyes and did the same for Alex.

"In CFVY's dorm," Marty didn't realize what he had just said.

"What's wrong with you, you're seventeen?" Pat scolded still covering his eyes.

"Shut up, it's not what you think, I'm gonna get dressed," Marty walked over to his dresser, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Pat and Alex at each other with disgusted expression. Pat shrugged and turned around and picked up some knives.

"What are those?" Alex pointed at the knives Pat was putting in his pants pockets.

"Throwing knives," Pat finished and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Marty walked out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"I'm going to meet up with a friend," Pat opened the door and walked out.

Pat walked through halls of beacon and reached RWBY's dorm. He collected himself and knocked gently on the door. The door slowly opened revealing Yang. She smiled when she saw Pat.

"Oh hey Pat, Ruby's not here," Yang frowned.

"Oh it's okay I was actually here for Weiss," Pat said.

"Oh really?" Yang asked surprised.

"Is that Pat?" Weiss's voice called from inside the room.

"Yes," Yang called back.

Soon Weiss appeared behind Yang. She waved at Pat who in turn waved back. Yang backed up and allowed Weiss to leave.

"I thought you two hated each other,?" Yang was confused.

"Well he still is a rapscallion," Weiss smiled.

"Hey, I take offense to that," Pat acted offended.

"Do you want me to buy you lunch?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

Pat thought about this offer for a while and then decided to stop talking.

"I think a like you better when you don't talk," Weiss giggled.

The two waved goodbye to Yang and walked away. Suddenly Ryden popped up from under Yang's covers.

"Did they see me?" His voice was concerned.

"No, but I think we have other things to worry about," Yang looked out her window and watched Pat and Weiss walk away.

XXX XXX XXX

Cinder watched Pat and Weiss walk across Beacon's main courtyard.

"Should we do something about that? He isn't supposed to act differently," Mercury leant against a wall.

"Oh please Mercury, let the thing have some fun before it's thrown away," Cinder dawned a evil grin.

XXX XXX XXX

Eleanor knelt on the ground of warehouse 13. She was holding a piece of white chalk. Eleanor slowly drew a massive circle on the warehouse's floor in chalk. In the center of the circle was a body, it's blonde hair was stained with blood. Ana walked up to her with a silver tray, on the tray was shards of dust.

"Ana was both of his swords recovered?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes ma'am," Ana looked in awe at what Eleanor was doing.

"Do me a favor, would you?" Eleanor continued with her work.

"Yes ma'am?" Ana asked.

"Put on gun on the black one," Eleanor smiled.

"Why?" Ana walked over and picked up a carbon steel katana.

"He'll like it," Eleanor's smile faded and she kept on working. She drew symbols in the circle. Eleanor stretched her hand out and touched the body, it was warm. Eleanor smiled at her work.

"You're just like your father, you know that?" Eleanor didn't expect a response, yet.

"Alright ma'am it's done," Ana turned one more bolt on the hilt of the katana.

"Is it properly weighted?" Eleanor called.

"I don't know," Ana answered.

"Make sure it is, you know him, he's picky about his weapons," Eleanor chuckled.

"Oh trust me ma'am it's just like when we were kids," Ana laughed.

Eleanor returned her mind to thought's of the man she loved.

"You're just like him," She continued her chalking.

XXX XXX XXX

 **So happy that I finished this chapter. I thought this was a funny, yet, serious start to the next Volume.**


	12. Volume 3 Chapter 2 Shards of Life

PARM's dorm was noisy. The team was voting on which fighters should move onto the doubles match.

"Pat and Ryden should," Marty suggested.

"Pat and I," Alex pointed to himself.

"No way Ryden out matches your skill level," Marty said.

"Well I've gotten better," Alex replied.

Ryden and Pat looked at each other while the other two aruged.

"Enough! Ryden and I will continue," Pat commanded. Alex looked unhappy with the decision, but didn't protest.

"Fine," Alex mumbled.

Suddenly a ruckus was heard from outside. Pat ran over to the dorm's window and looked out, he saw two figures fighting by the docking area. Pat turned around and grabbed his sword. He quickly ran out of the room to join in the fight outside.

XXX XXX XXX

"Is that you're best?" a man with messy black hair asked.

"Qrow stop your foolishness," a woman in fight commanded.

The two fighters charged each other. Qrow pulled out a buster sword and collided it with the woman's dueling saber. Both fighters had to retreat due to a bolt of lightning. Qrow leapt back and scanned for the source of the bolt. He was surprised to see Pat rush him.

Pat collided his katana with Qrow's buster sword. The Pat pushed his blade down on Qrow. Despite Qrow's weapon being five times bigger than Pat's, Pat easily stood his ground. Pat and Qrow's struggle was interrupted by the woman in white. She sped in and charged Pat using glyphs.

Pat pushed Qrow away and turned to block the woman. Their blades clashed and resulted in a shock wave. Pat and the woman locked into a flurry of blows. She was able to keep with Pat's superhuman speed. Pat knocked her blade out of the way and kicked her. He sent the woman flying and sliding across the courtyard.

The woman recovered and hopped up. Pat didn't see Qrow had readied his blade and was attacking his back. Qrow's sword struck Pat sending him flying. Pat recovered mid-air. He blitzed to the ground. Qrow's swords blade tipped back revealing a gun. Qrow fired off a few rounds, which Pat easily blocked. The woman took the time and charged Pat. She flew across her white glyphs.

Pat turned around and attempted to use his White eyes, only nothing happened. The woman struck the confused Pat. Pat flew back and smashed through the fountain. Pat got up and shook his head. He saw both the woman and Qrow were working together. They both charged him. Pat responded by leaping into the air.

He raised his fist and sent lightning through it. Pat didn't notice, but Qrow did as his normally lapis blue lightning turned a crimson red. He then fell back to the ground. Both fighters leapt back as Pat's fist connected with the ground, resulting in an expulsion. This caused a massive dust cloud.

Qrow scanned the cloud, he searched for his opponent. Pat shot out of the cloud crimson lightning cloaked him as he blitzed toward the woman. She prepared for his attack, but failed to expect his amazing speed. In the blink of an eye Pat was behind her. Pat struck her back. Her limp body flew across the ground and slowly came to a stop.

Qrow held his sword and pulled a trigger. His sword started to transform into something else, but he contracted the sword and put it away instead. Pat prepared to charge him.

"Pat!" a voice called. Pat looked over to see Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood.

Pat returned his katana to his seathe. He then walked over to the trio. Ozpin also called Qrow over.

"My office now," Ozpin's voice was stern.

XXX XXX XXX

After a loud and yelled fill meeting with his advisers, Ozpin called Pat in. Pat walked in and looked into the faces of Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow.

"What were you thinking?" Ironwood asked.

"Oh general I merally was taking action, something you love," Pat smugly replied.

"So you attacked two fighters without knowing why the fight started?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes," Pat put his hands behind his head.

"You've never been one to do that," Ozpin sipped his drink.

"People change Oz," Pat smiled.

Glynda slapped him with her riding crop, wiping the smile off his face.

"Ow, Professor Ozpin," Pat corrected.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I feel fine," Pat snapped back.

"Very well, you may leave," Ozpin gestured toward the door.

"Thank you," Pat turned around and stormed out of the room.

Aa the elevator doors shut Glynda and Ozpin exchanged looks.

"You noticed he is acting different too?" Glynda took a seat on Ozpin's desk.

"Yes, maybe all that stress is getting to him?" Ozpin suggested.

XXX XXX XXX

RWBY's dorm was loud and busy. Qrow had dropped by to see his nieces. Yang had fired up a video gaming system and was playing it with Qrow.

"We have so much to talk about," Yang said.

"Oh really like what?" Qrow asked.

"Yang and I are dating now," Ruby said giddly.

Yang looked at her sister in shock. Qrow's eye started to twitch.

"What?" Qrow asked semi mad.

"Ruby, you weren't supposed to say," Yang scolded.

"Who are these boys?" Qrow stood up.

"I believe you already met Ruby's boyfriend, the one who attacked you," Yang smirked.

"YANG!" Ruby looked shocked.

"What, you're the one who threw us under the bus," Yang said.

"Ruby, you're dating that idiot?" Qrow asked.

"Yes," Ruby answered.

"Alright, tell these boys to meet with me in the emerald forest, I want to test their skills," Qrow went to leave.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Pat can do some amazing things," Ruby said.

Qrow just rubbed her head and grinned. Qrow turned around and walked to the door, he opened it and walked out. Yang and Ruby looked at each other with concerned expressions.

XXX XXX XXX

Night soon fell over the Emerald Forest as Pat and Ryden walked to the meeting place that Ruby and Yang told them to go to. They arrived at the old ruins that during Initiation they had to retrieve artifacts from. Pat looked around and wondered where Qrow was.

Qrow suddenly leapt from the bushes and swung at Ryden. Pat ran in front of Ryden and pushed him out of the way and blocked Qrow's attack with a lightning shield. Qrow noticed his lightning was blue again. Pat grabbed Qrow's shirt and threw him into the ground.

Qrow used his gun and fired a few shots and Pat. Pat drew his katana and blocked them. Qrow rolled back and stood up. The two fighters charged each other. Pat went to stab Qrow. Qrow blocked this and slashed Pat's torso. Pat flew backward. Pat slammed into a tree.

Ryden warped in front of Pat and grabbed him, then he warped away. Qrow scanned around for the two, but couldn't find them.

Pat and Ryden ran away from the ruins.

"Ryden, I had that," Pat kept running.

"No, you didn't he was clearly winning," Ryden replied.

The two ran for a while, before stopping at a clearing. The two sat down exhausted and panting heavily. Pat looked around the clearing and examined the bushes and trees that lined it.

"Ryden, I have a Plan," Pat stood up and began to dig holes.

XXX XXX XXX

The night caused it to be very dark at the docks of Vale. All the warehouses were pitch black, except for one. Warehouse thirteen had light shining out through the dusty windows and escaping into the sea of black. Inside the warehouse was a single candle and a woman in a pure white lab coat.

Eleanor finished the markings on the floor, she had chalked a circle with a six sided star inside. In the circle, resting in the middle of it was a body. Ana walked out carrying more dust shards. Eleanor took them and began mixing them together until she created a golden, glowing dust shard.

"What's that?" Ana asked.

"It's a shard of Life," Eleanor stared at the glowing shard.

Eleanor walked over and grabbed five more of these Life dust shards from a bag. Eleanor then went to every point on then star and placed one on it. She then went to the the point closest to the door. She took a vial of blood out from her coat pocket.

"What's that?" Ana looked at the vial.

"His blood," Eleanor smiled.

Ana looked in horror as Eleanor took the blood vial, uncapped it and dipped a brush into it. Eleanor began painting a circle around the point she was at. She grabbed a shard of crimson red fir dust. She took the shard over to a bowl and began crushing it up, she then sprinkled a line of it connecting each adjacent point of the star. Eleanor walked over and sprinkled a trial from each point to a circle around Pat's body.

Eleanor went back to the blood circle point and knelt down. She put her hands on the dust and ignited it. The flame burned the dust and connected the points with fire and then spread to the circle that held Pat. A bright golden light flashed from Pat's body, this light lit up the entire dock district of Vale, but just as suddenly as it came, it disappeared.

Eleanor looked at Pat's body. Ana ran up to the body and grabbed it's wrist. She put her fingers around it and her face lit up.

"You did it, he has a pulse," Ana ran up and hugged Eleanor, who pushed Ana off.

"Stupid girl, his body's alive but he has no soul," Eleanor looked down.

"So what?"

"I'm afraid I can do nothing more, that is up to the goddesses," Eleanor went over and collected all of her tools into her bag.

"So what do I do now?" Ana asked.

"Put his body in a bed and pray to the lightning goddess to resurrect him and if he does live again remind him that he owes me a favor," Eleanor smiled deviously.

Ana watched her walk out. She waited until the sound of heels clicking was so faint it could no longer be heard. She grabbed an IV bag and stabbed it into Pat's arm.

"There, that should make sure you don't starve or die from dehydration," She smiled and dragged Pat to a cot.

Ana then prepared herself one of the nutrition bars uncle Clay gave her. She knew Clay wasn't her real uncle, but everyone called him uncle so she saw no reason not to.

"I wonder what the after life is like," She sat down next to Pat.

XXX XXX XXX

 _A blonde haired, navy blue eyed, wolf faunus sat meditating in a white void. His face was peaceful and his mind blank. His face suddenly started wincing. His navy blue eyes shot open and he shot up._

" _I'm bored!" he moaned._

 _The boy started walking in a direction. Mumbling words to himself._

" _Who knew purgatory would suck," Pat walked off into the distance._

 _A woman slowly approached him from behind._

" _I thought I'd get to talk to Liz before the lightning goddess stuck me down here to 'clear my head' what a.." Pat felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a girl who looked a lot like Liz._

" _What were you about to say about me?" the girl asked._

" _Oh goddess of lightning, I um nothing," Pat got onto one knee._

" _You were about to insult me, weren't you?" her tone was one of anger._

" _Maybe," Pat said._

" _You pest," She threw a lightning bolt at his face._

 _The bolt hit Pat's face and sent him flying._

" _I know you inherited Liz's looks when she died, but why her temper?" Pat got up and dusted himself off._

" _You mortals are all the same, ungrateful, maybe I should leave you here," She crossed her arms and looked away._

" _Hey come on don't do that, I was just kidding," Pat nervously smiled. "You're great,"._

" _You're lucky Liz doesn't want me to do it," She said._

" _Wait you can talk to her?" Pat ran over to the goddess._

" _Of course when she died I joined with her, I control the body and she can still talk to me, I think I met a mortal who did that everytime he died, who was that again?" She put her hand on her chin trying to remember._

" _I don't care about some guy I never met, I wanna talk to Liz," Pat said._

" _Well too bad, I'm not allowed to, you're in purgatory," The goddess sneered._

" _Oh this is why Timo denounced his faith in you," Pat said._

" _What was that?" She raised her fist and punched Pat in the chin, who then fell to the ground._

" _Nothing ma'am," Pat weakly said from the ground._

" _That's better," She smiled._

" _So goddess, why are you here?" Pat stood back up and rubbed his chin._

" _Well I came to get you," She smiled._

" _Really?" Pat smiled as well._

" _Yes, but before you get excited I'm taking you to train with the others," The goddess smiled._

" _Others?" Pat cocked an eyebrow._

" _Yes, the other lightning Guardians, you might actually learn something," She put her hand on Pat's shoulder and then started to glow._

XXX XXX XXX

The forest was pitch black, except for the massive fire Ryden and Pat made. Qrow had discovered the fire and was walking toward it.

"Those dumb kids, they just gave away their location," Qrow mumbled to himself.

Qrow pushed some bushes out of his path and continued on his way. Qrow entered the opening and scanned around, he found no one. He heard some rustling in the bushes behind him. Qrow drew his weapon and turned around to met the sound.

Ryden leapt from the bushes, his sky blue katana was drawn. The two blades met and both fighters struggled for dominance. Qrow pushed Ryden back and went to run him through. Ryden warped behind Qrow. Ryden swung at his back. Qrow stuck his balde behind him, blocking Ryden's attack.

"You think tactics like that will work against me?" Qrow asked.

"No, I'm just the distraction," Ryden smirked.

Qrow shoved Ryden away and turned toward the tree line. He saw Pat blitz out, his blade was drawn. Pat blitzed around the clearing and finally charged Qrow. he went for Qrow's legs. Qrow was able to block the attack, but failed to block the following high kick to the face.

"Ryden, go," Pat called to his teammate.

Ryden warped away, leaving only Pat to deal with Qrow.

"Not smart kid," Qrow smirked.

"Oh you have no idea how smart I am," Pat turned and ran.

"Coward," Qrow ran after him.

The Pat raced into the tree lining and disappeared. Qrow slowly walked through the forest looking for him. Qrow kept walking and stepped on a pile of leaves, suddenly the ground fell beneath his feet. Qrow fell into a five foot deep hole. Qrow stabbed his sword into the wall of the hole and stopped his fall. He looked down and saw spikes made of sticks at the bottom.

"The kid made Punji sticks?" Qrow looked surprised.

Qrow slowly climbed out of the hole. He looked around scanning for anymore piles of leaves.

"Gonna have to watch out for those," Qrow started walking again.

Pat watched Qrow from the bushes. He had put trees and leaves on his olive green jacket, Pat blended in with the bushes perfectly. He watched Qrow with a fire in his eyes.

"If that trap didn't get him, then the others won't," Pat whispered to himself.

Pat leapt from the bushes and surprised Qrow. Qrow barely jumped out of the way, as Pat slammed his blade into the ground where Qrow was. The two then engaged in a torrent of blows. Their blades crashed together blowing the leaves from the trees. Pat pushed Qrow's blade up and went to stab him in the chest. Qrow side stepped and brought the hilt of his blade down on Pat's head.

Pat rolled back, attempting to gain distance. Qrow leapt toward Pat and brought his buster sword over his head. Pat crouched and brought his sword over his head and prepared for the attack. Qrow brought the sword down, His sword slammed into Pat's. Pat pushed against the force of Qrow's attack.

Pat rolled to the side and slammed his katana into Qrow's back. Qrow flew forward, he recovered and landed back on the ground. The two quickly charged each other again and became locked in a flurry of attacks.

Qrow slammed Pat in the chin with the hilt of his sword. Pat was taken back by the attack, allowing Qrow to slash his torso. Pat barley leapt back from this attack and Qrow's sword cut a line into his jacket.

Pat stopped and stabbed his sword into the ground. He slid his jacket off and threw it to the side. Pat charged Qrow. Qrow slashed downward and Pat dodged the attack and lightning punched him in the chest. Qrow flew back and slammed through a tree. He slid to a stop. Pat blitzed over and kicked him while he was still on the ground.

This kick sent Qrow into a rock. Qrow stood up, but was dazed by the combo he just endured. Pat was quickly on him and swung at his torso, but Pat missed. Qrow punched Pat in the face and then kicked him in the chest. Pat flipped backward and landed on his feet. Qrow sauntered over to his weapon. Qrow picked it up and began transforming it into it's other form.

Pat watched as Qrow's buster sword transformed into a scythe.

"Kid, give up, I'm one of Remnant's scythe masters," Qrow expected to see terror in the kid's eyes, but he instead joy.

"Good, I was thought this wouldn't be fun," Pat grinned.

"That's it, I'm going to wipe that grin of your smug face," Qrow charged Pat.

The two became once again locked in a flurry of blows, with Qrow slowly over powering Pat. Pat leapt back and gained some distance from the fight. He sent lightning through his blade, but the lightning slowly turned a crimson red.

Pat blitzed toward Qrow, he zig zagged in an attempt to confuse the huntsman. Pat leapt into the air and slammed his sword down on Qrow. Qrow knocked the sword away and leapt back. Pat immediately followed his attack by throwing a volley of lightning bolts at Qrow.

Pat knew with a scythe like that Qrow had little defense. Qrow was quick to block the first few bolts, but soon had to dodge. Qrow wasn't watching where Pat was moving and was too focused on not letting the bolts hit him. Pat was able to blitz behind him and strike him. Qrow hurtled forward and slid against the ground, he slowly came to a stop.

Qrow slowly stood up. Pat prepared another volley of bolts. He hurtled multiple red lightning bolts at Qrow. Qrow was quick to start dodging.

' _I should've ran out of energy by now,'_ Pat thought to himself.

Pat threw more bolts, Qrow soon started to slow down. Qrow threw his scythe at Pat. Pat dodged it, but stopped throwing bolts. Pat looked back to Qrow and realized he was gone. He looked around and saw nothing, the only other living thing was a crow that was flying around. Qrow's weapon was also gone.

"Where did he go?" Pat returned his katana to it's sheathe.

As Pat searched for Qrow, the crow flew away in the direction of Beacon. Pat walked over and grabbed his jacket. His scroll buzzed. Pat took the scroll from his jacket's pocket and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Are you hurt?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Oh hey Ruby, no I'm fine," Pat started to walk back.

"What happened?" Ruby sounded scared.

"I'll tell you all about it once I get back," Pat chuckled.

Unknown to Pat there was three people watching him. All looked similar to him. Each wore a different colored shirt white, black, and yellow. They watched him leave from the shadows.

"So, when does the plan start? we have to save him from them," The one in the white said.

"Soon Frost, for now just observe," The one in an onyx black shirt said.

XXX XXX XXX

 **This was a fun chapter to write, I really loved writing the Qrow vs Pat fight. I don't know how long this volume will be, but I know Volume four will be long. I just can't wait for certain characters to come back.**


	13. Volume 3 Chapter 3 Fear and Love

_Pat saw a flash of light and suddenly he was in a field of grass. Pat looked around and saw a river, it's water was as clear as glass. Pat gazed around the field and was awestruck with what he saw, it was a paradise. Pat looked back to the lightning goddess._

" _This is where you'll train," She smiled and looked around._

 _Pat noticed people by the river, they had set up tents and a large fire. These men and women all carried a variety of weapons, swords, hammers, axes, anything. Above the fire they roasted a cow._

" _These are all the Elder Guardians who came before you," the goddess smiled._

 _Pat ran over to the campsite and began taking in the sites. He admired every weapon he came across, they all seemed to glisten in the sunlight. The goddess appeared next to him._

" _I need to introduce you to the first Elder Guardian," She smiled and began walking to a large tent._

 _They two opened the flap to the tent and walked in. Inside the tent was a large man with a bushy long flowing beard. Pat was awestruck by the sight. His freshly sharpened battle axe hung from his back._

" _Ah my goddess, is this the new dearly departed?" His voice boomed and was full of glee._

" _Yes Arnold it is, Pat Brewner, meet the first ever elder guardian Arnold Stark, one of the privileged few who may travel between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead," She smiled._

" _Hello my brother," He walked over and bear hugged Pat, squeezing the air out of him._

" _Nice to meet you," Pat gasped for air._

" _Oh my bad," He dropped Pat._

" _Arnold, I want you to give this one the special treatment," The goddess smiled._

" _Yes ma'am," Arnold saluted._

" _Oh and don't go easy on him, but don't break him either, I somewhat like this one," She smiled._

" _You sure that isn't the mortal in you talking?" Arnold chuckled._

" _Maybe, you'll see, he'll grow on you," She walked over to the flap, flipped it open and left._

" _Alright, my fellow defender of the skies, come we shall test your might!" Arnold was as energetic as he was big. Once Pat reached the top he was able to see a stone arena. It even had stands for the spectators._

" _My brother, let us spar!" He laughed._

 _The two walked down and walked the stone steps into the arena. Arnold stopped while Pat continued to the opposite end of the arena. Arnold drew his axe, while Pat went to draw his sword, but realized he was grabbing air._

" _I have no weapon," He called._

" _Oh nonsense, you have your fists? Don't you," Arnold prepared for the sparring match._

" _This seems a little unfair," Pat called._

" _Maybe," Arnold shrugged._

 _Arnold then blitzed toward Pat. He swung at his head, Pat back flipped and dodged the attack. Arnold brought the axe over his head and brought it down. Pat raised his forearms and created a lightning shield, blocking the attack._

 _Pat blitzed behind Arnold and sent lightning through his fist. He threw the punch at Arnold's back, Arnold snapped around and smack Pat in the face with his axe. Pat flew back and slid across the arena._

" _What's the matter, can't keep up?" He smirked._

" _No, wasn't expecting you to be that quick," Pat stood up._

 _Pat held out his hands and formed a bolt of lightning in them, he molded it into a staff._

" _There, now we can fight," Pat blitzed toward Arnold._

" _Good," Arnold blitzed toward Pat._

 _The two streaks collided and pulled back. They both started blitzing around the arena. Two streaks of blue raced around the arena, colliding and pulling back. Pat locked Arnold's axe in with his staff, the two began a fight for dominance. Arnold brought his axe up and slammed it down on Pat's staff, shattering it._

 _Arnold kicked Pat in the chest, sending him back. Pat started throwing lightning bolts at Arnold. Arnold effortlessly dodged them all. Arnold shot his own bolt back and it slammed into Pat's chest, throwing him into the air. Arnold leapt into the air, raised his axe and brought it down on Pat. Arnold's axe carried Pat to the ground, before slamming him into it._

 _Arnold leapt back and allowed Pat to stand up. Arnold watched as Pat's turned a frost white. Pat flew toward Arnold and outmatched his speed. Pat blitzed behind him and kicked his spine, which sent him flying. Arnold slid across the arena and stabbed his axe into the ground in order to stop himself._

 _Arnold looked up and stared into Pat's frost eyes. They stared each other down. It ended with Arnold throwing multiple bolts at Pat. Pat dodged them all and blitze over to Arnold and unleashed a combo of punches and kicks._

 _Arnold dodged them all and swung at Pat's head again. Pat ducked down and sucker punched Arnold. Arnold just stood there, completely unfazed. Arnold picked Pat up by the head and threw him across the arena, as he slid Arnold blitzed over and stomped down on his back, stopping him._

 _Pat just laid there motionless. Arnold picked him up and put him on his shoulder. He walked back toward the camp, carrying the unconscious Pat._

XXX XXX XXX

The stadium was packed. PARM's double match attracted a very large crowd. Ryden and Pat walked out onto the arena. They were met in the middle by team ONYX's pair, Onyx and Yinsin.

"Welcome to the doubles round, today we have Onyx and Yinsin of Atlas versus Ryden and Pat of Beacon," Port announced.

The crowd roared and held up signs supporting one of the teams. Ryden and Pat's fan girls went nuts, much to the hatred of Ruby and Yang. Alex and Marty cheered from their seats.

"This is sure to be a electrifying match, wouldn't you agree doctor?" Port asked.

"Yes it will, the young Pat has shown he has talent and Ryden is not lacking when it comes to fighting," Oobleck replied.

The big screen revealed icons of four settings, a tree, a wave, a mountain with lightning and a ruined city. The arena began shaking like an earthquake and platforms raised that matched those icons.

"Fighters ready, Three, two, one, begin!" Port's voice boomed.

Onyx pulled his sleeve up revealing a gauntlet, he fired a few ice spikes at Pat. Pat created a red lightning shield and blocked the attack. Pat blitzed toward Onyx and attempted to punch him, but Pat was blocked by Yinsin's broadsword. Pat backed up.

"Ryden!" Pat called.

Yinsin looked over and was met with a sword to the face, this attack sent him flying into the ruined city. Ryden smiled at Pat. Pat drew his blade and charged Onyx, while Ryden went after Yinsin.

Pat sliced at Onyx a few times, but was blocked by his ice shield. Onyx popped out a canister from his gauntlet and popped in a new one. He then shoot a few balls of fire at Pat. Pat was caught off guard and all the balls hit him.

Pat leapt back in order to gain distance, he threw bolts of red lightning at the boy. Onyx rolled and flipped in order to dodge the attacks. Onyx formed a blade made of ice. Onyx then charged Pat.

Ryden and Yinsin clashed in the ruins, each strike of their blades made a shockwave, which shook the arena. Ryden attempted to run him through, Yinsin blocked the attack. Yinsin slashed at Ryden's right side, Ryden ducked and fire punched Yinsin away. Yinsin crashed through more ruins landing in the forest.

Pat and Onyx struggled for dominance. Their blades clashed and collided, but no ground was gained for either fighter. Finally Pat blitzed behind Onyx and struck his back. Onyx fell forward, but caught himself and flipped back onto his feet. He scanned for Pat, but failed to locate him. Pat crept up from behind, Onyx turned around, but it was too late.

Pat sent lightning through his sword, the crimson stood out against the carbon black. He stabbed Onyx right in the chest, sending him in the air. Pat blitzed into the air after him and knocked him down, he blitzed to the ground and knocked him back into the air, he raced into the air and knocked him toward the mountain. Pat blitzed into the mountains clouds and caught Onyx by his collar. Par raised his sword and attracted the lightning to him and leapt out of the way, allowing the lightning to strike Onyx.

Onyx fell from the mountain and slammed into the ground. The buzzers went off, signaling that he was eliminated.

"Double whammy, Onyx has been eliminated by knock out and aura level," Port boomed.

Yinsin stood up, the last blow had drained quite a lot of his aura. He scanned the forest for Ryden, he failed to find him. Ryden then appeared next to him him. Ryden slashed at his legs, Yinsin stabbed the ground, blocking Ryden's attack. Ryden high kicked Yinsin in the face, making him go off balance. Ryden set his sword ablaze and stabbed Yinsin, when Ryden's sword met Yinsin's chest a fiery explosion was created sending Yinsin flying into a tree.

Yinsin stood up, using his sword as support. Ryden quickly leapt toward him and slashed at Yinsin. Yinsin ducked and Ryden cut clean through the tree behind him. The tree toppled over onto Yinsin. The buzzer sounded signaling that Pat and Ryden had won.

"And it looks like another elimination by aura level," Port exclaimed.

Ryden walked into the middle to meet Pat, the two shook each others hand. The crowd roared, they were awestruck by the match they had witnessed. Pat looked up and saw his friends cheering for him, this made him feel good inside knowing he wasn't alone.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Pat Brewner was completely alone. He laid in darkness. All he saw was nothingness. Suddenly he was in a room, a castle throne room. He looked around and saw himself, laying on the ground bleeding. His brother loomed over him. His brother prepared to deal a finishing blow, when Liz jumped in the way. Pat watched as she was stabbed._

 _Suddenly his navy blue eyes shot open. He sat up, he was panting. Pat looked around. He was in a bed inside a tent. Suddenly the flap flipped open and in walked Arnold Stark, who carried a tray with two cups on it._

" _Ah the man of the hour," He smiled and placed the tray down on a nightstand next to Pat's bed._

" _What happened, where am I?" Pat asked._

" _You were knocked out in out fight, I brought you to our medical tent," Arnold sat on the ground next to Pat's bed._

" _Do you only live in tents?" Pat took one of the glasses and began to drink out of it, Arnold had given him water._

" _Yes, but that's because we have so many fights it's harder to repair houses," Arnold grabbed a glass and drank the whole thing in one gulp._

 _Pat swung his legs to the side of the bed and leapt off. He walked over to the tent's flap and pulled it open. The shining sun greeted him, providing warmth to his cold face. Pat walked down to the river. Arnold followed Pat out._

 _Arnold walked down to the river and saw Pat sitting along the bank. He was in a meditative position. Arnold walked over and sat down next to him._

" _What're doing?" He looked at Pat puzzled._

" _My father used to tell me stories, about the other side, he would say when people died they had the ability to watch over those they loved, so I'm trying to watch over the two people who need me the most," He stopped talking and concerntrated._

" _And why do these people need you the most out of all your friends?" Arnold asked._

" _Well one's my girlfriend, Ruby and the other is my younger teammate Alex, he's like a little brother to me, only he doesn't stab you in the back," There was a hint a resentment in Pat's voice._

" _You have a little brother?" Arnold asked._

" _Yes and no, I did, but I disowned him after he joined up with some guy named Adam, my little brother always did follow those who screamed the loudest," Pat listened to the river._

" _Well I'm sorry to hear that," Arnold stood up and walked away._

 _Pat used all his mind and searched for Ruby, he finally saw white. Soon he was in RWBY's dorm. He walked around and looked around. Pat watched Ryden and Yang flirt on Yang's bed, Weiss studied at one of the desks, blake was reading on her bed and Ruby was sitting on Weiss's, only she was with someone._

 _Pat walked over to her. He looked at the person and was taken back, Pat didn't expect to see his own face. The fake Pat was holding a box of strawberries and Ruby was sitting on his lap, Pat knew that was Ruby's favorite food. He fed the young girl as Pat stood and watched. Pat sighed, he hated to see Ruby with someone else even him, but she was happy and away from danger and that's what mattered most to Pat._

 _Pat allowed himself to be taken back to the field. He opened his eyes and gazed at the river, he watched the sun glisten off the clear water. Pat stood up and began walking back to the campsite. Pat waved to Arnold and resumed his training._

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby slid off Pat's lap, stood up from the bunk and looked around.

"What's the matter Ruby?" Pat looked confused.

"Nothing, I just felt as though what we were doing wasn't right," She looked down.

"What's wrong with spending time with you?" Pat cocked and eyebrow.

"Nothing, but ugh, Pat could you leave please?" Ruby's eyes teared up.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Pat walked over and hugged Ruby, he began comforting her.

"Don't you ever leave," She cried into his chest, Yang, Blake and Weiss looked over with worried looks.

"Ruby, where would I go?" Pat looked down at her and gently smiled.

The two seperated and Ruby began to calm down. Pat grabbed some tissues and dried her tears, Ruby looked up into his sky blue eyes and smiled. Ryden hopped down from Yang's bed.

"Where are you going?" Pat asked.

"I got a text from Alex to go meet up somewhere," He walked toward the door and grabbed the handle, he turned back and blew a kiss to Yang, who grabbed it. Ryden turned the handle and walked out.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden walked the streets of Vale and ended up down at the docks. He looked around. It was hard to see during the night, due to the docks being poorly lit.

"Weird the Alex wanted to meet me here," He scanned the docks for his brother, he noticed a man in a black trench coat walking toward him.

As the man approached Ryden saw his face, and was slightly taken back.

"Pat, what're you doing here?" Ryden let his guard down and walked toward the man.

"Sorry Ryden, but I'm not Pat, the name's Midnight," He pulled the trench coat off, revailing twin scimitars.

"What?" Ryden summoned his katana as Midnight charged him.

The two slashed at each other and both dodged. Midnight leapt back and combined the swords together forming a bow. He pulled arrows out of a quiver on his back. He shot four arrows at Ryden. Ryden spun his sword around, knocking the arrows out of the air.

Midnight dashed toward him. Ryden prepared to block his attack, but was grabbed from behind. Ryden looked back and saw Pat.

"Good job Frost," Midnight cheered.

Midnight sheathed his swords and put his hand up. He walked toward the immobilized Ryden.

"I haven't been able to my semblance in sometime," He smirked.

As Midnight approached the struggling Ryden, he put his hand on Ryden's forehead. Midnight's arm flashed black and Ryden let out a blood curdling scream of agony. Frost released Ryden and let him collapse to the floor. The two blondes stared at Ryden's motionless body.

"What did you do?" Frost looked at Midnight.

"I should've played his worst fears," Midnight looked at Ryden.

"So? He'll do what?" Frost asked.

"I showed him Yang dying, that should be enough to scare him onto our side, also I messed up his brain," Midnight laughed.

"Poor guy, If anyone made me see Ruby dying I'd be scared too," Frost frowned at Ryden.

"Hey, cool it, Your 'love' for that girl isn't real, it's just memories that aren't even yours," Midnight scolded.

Ryden slowly stood up and looked at the two.

"Come with us and together we can save Yang," Midnight stuck his hand out and Ryden grabbed it.

"I want an explanation, why is Yang in danger and how do you look like Pat?" Ryden growled.

"In due time my friend," Midnight turned around and started walking, Frost and Ryden soon followed.

XXX XXX XXX

Ana watched the trio leave and ran down to where Pat was. She threw herself on him in a crying mess.

"Pat, we really need you, now more than ever, what we need is a hero," She sniffled.

Pat's peaceful face didn't move. He laid on the cot motionless and unaware of what was soon to occur.

XXX XXX XXX

 **I'm so glad I finished this chapter, I really loved writing those two fights and finally get the ball moving with Frost and Midnight.**


	14. Volume 3 Chapter 4 Realization Then Fall

The streets of Vale were packed, the festival brought a town of tourists. Pat, Alex and Marty searched for Ryden. The boys hadn't seen Ryden since last night. The boys pushed through the massive crowds that plagued the streets.

"Ryden!" Pat cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Bro, where are you?" Alex yelled.

"Come on we have a match soon," Marty called.

"Guys we've been at this for hours, he'll come back," Pat said.

"I don't know, Ryden hardly ever disappears like this," Marty replied.

"Marty, listen we need to report back and Yang should've finished her match, we need to support our friends," Pat turned and started heading back to beacon.

"You guys go on without me, I want to keep looking," Marty turned the other way and walked off into the crowd.

Pat and Alex looked at each other and shrugged. They both walked back together.

XXX XXX XXX

"So if I help you, you'll help me save Yang?" Ryden raised an eyebrow at Frost.

"I swear on my life, that I will do everything I can to keep her alive, if you help us become free," Frost looked at Ryden with eyes full of sorrow.

"That damn witch has made us do horrible things, I can't take it anymore, Beacon will fall and people will get hurt, Yang doesn't have to be one of them," Midnight said.

"So, you two are clones of Pat, who died during the breach last semester?" Ryden looked confused.

"Yes, and there's four of us," Frost added.

"Right the other one took the place of Pat, but doesn't know what he is, what about the other?" Ryden asked.

"Canary is getting everything ready," Midnight said.

"Okay and Ozpin has been using his students in this war with this Salem?" Ryden looked to Frost for answers.

"Yes, that's why Beacon deserves to fall," Midnight's tone was harsh.

"Midnight, I've been thinking and maybe we should prevent the fall of Beacon," Frost said.

"No, those fools have killed multiple children in their war," Midnight replied.

"But if we go through with this plan, children will die," Frost said.

"It'll prevent the death of more," Midnight put his hand on Frost's shoulder.

"Well I'm okay with that," Ryden said. Frost looked at Ryden surprised at his statement.

"What did you do to his mind?" Frost demanded.

"I twisted his sense of right and wrong," Midnight smiled.

"I'm fine with that, if it saves my loved ones," Ryden shrugged.

"Midnight, this feels wrong," Frost complained.

"Oh you sound just like Pat, remember we aren't Pat," Midnight grabbed Frost's head and forced him to look into his eyes.

"But, I just keep thinking of the fear and chaos we'll cause," Frost looked at the ground.

"Are you backing out on the plan?" Midnight asked.

"No, it's just going to be hard to do," Frost walked away.

"Make sure he doesn't betray us," Ryden said.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Alex rushed to RWBY's dorm and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened revealing Yang. The two boys walked into the dorm, Ruby and Weiss sat together on Weiss's bed and Blake sat on her own.

"Yang, I heard what happened, I'm so sorry," Pat grabbed Yang and hugged her.

"It's fine, did you find Ryden?" Yang asked.

"No, but Marty's still looking," Pat answered.

"Pat, you need to go to the arena you have our match in five minutes!" Alex said.

"Right, later," Pat blitzed out of the room.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat arrived in the locker and looked on his scroll to see who he would be facing, Sun Wukong. He closed the scroll and put it in his jacket pocket. He grabbed his katana and ran out to the arena.

He walked out to the roaring crowd. Sun stood opposite to him. The two greeted each other. They met in the middle and shook hands.

"Fighters ready, three, two, one, begin!" Prot boomed.

Pat drew his blade, blitzed to the left of Sun and charged him. Sun drew his nunchucks and transformed them into a staff. Sun spun his staff and blocked Pat's attack. Pat leapt back and threw a crimson bolt at Sun.

Sun spun his staff around, blocking the attack. Sun transformed his staff into the nunchucks and began swinging rapidly at Pat, while firing his shotguns. Pat clashed his katana with Sun's nunchucks and the two locked in a flurry of blows.

Pat realized he had to gain distance and formed a bolt in his hands and threw it at the ground, both fighters were thrown back by this attack. Pat landed on his feet, while Sun rolled across the arena and slowly came to a halt. He leapt back onto his feet and transformed his nunchucks into his staff. Pat blitzed toward sun and got right in his face.

Pat swung at his head, Sun smirked and blocked it. Sun jabbed Pat in the torso with his staff and whacked him in the head with it. Pat was dazed from that attack. Sun jumped kicked Pat, knocking him off his feet. Pat leapt to his feet and blitzed behind Sun. Pat lightning punched Sun in the back, sending Sun hurtling to the edge of the arena. Sun rolled of the edge. Pat waited for the buzzer that never came. He looked closer and saw Sun was hanging onto the edge with his tail.

Sun climbed back onto the arena. Pat blitzed to Sun. Pat sent lightning into his sword and slashed at Sun's chest. Sun smacked Pat's sword down with his staff. Sun smacked Pat in the chin with his staff and then brought it down on his head. Pat soon became enraged. Sun attempted to jab Pat in the chest again, but Pat caught Sun's staff. Pat twisted the weapon out of the monkey's hands.

Pat threw the weapon off the edge. Sun black flipped away. Pat blitzed behind him and kicked Sun into the air. Pat blitzed into the air and sent lightning through his sword and slammed Sun back to the ground. Pat blitzed down to the ground and struck Sun in the chest, sending him flying across the arena. Pat blitzed over and slammed Sun into the arena floor.

Pat heard the buzzer sound and he stood tall. He offered Sun his hand, which Sun gladly accepted. Pat helped Sun off the arena. Blake and Weiss met them at the exit.

"Pat, I'm so happy for you," Weiss ran up and hugged Pat.

The two stared into each others eyes. Something in Pat's mind wanted him to kiss her, Weiss was having the same feeling.

' _He's a rapscallion, but my lord is he cute,'_ Weiss thought to herself.

Weiss pulled Pat into a kiss, they finally parted after a moment. Pat heard a gasp and turned around. He saw Ruby standing there, holding a container of strawberries. Tears started to form in her eyes, she dropped the strawberries and ran away.

"Ruby!" Pat ran after her, followed by Weiss.

The two ran after the young girl. Pat heard the stadium's speakers announce Pyrrha was going on and she was facing Penny. Pat stopped and looked around, he saw a man in a black trench coat. For some reason Pat had an urge to follow the man.

The man went into a side door that lead into the stadium's lower levels. Pat threw the door open and raced in. He saw the man run down some stairs. Pat chased after him. The man entered a dead end and face corned by Pat. He threw down a scroll.

"What's that?" Pat looked at the scroll.

"Something to jog your memory," The man smiled.

Pat walked over to the scroll and picked it up. He opened it and was shocked, as the memories flooded back into his mind. He remembered it all, the cloning, Pat's death, Salem and his name, Currant.

Weiss soon caught up with Pat. She looked around and saw he was just standing there, zoned out.

"Pat, are you okay?" Weiss slowly walked toward him.

"No," He turned around and tossed the scroll to her.

Weiss looked at Pat, she was hesitant at first, but over comed it and opened the scroll. Weiss gasped as she read it's files, even the one's about Beacon falling. She reached the part about Pat's death and his replacement and she dropped the scroll and covered her mouth in shock.

"Yeah, I'm not actually who I thought I was, I'm just some impersonation," Pat said.

"Pat," Weiss gently said.

"Don't call me that, my real name is Currant," Pat yelled.

"Okay this is a lot to process, but you're not a monster, I need you to come with me so we can prevent Beacon's fall," Weiss slowly walked toward Currant.

"What's the point I have no purpose in Life," alone tear fell from his eye.

"Currant, you want a purpose? Save Beacon," Weiss hugged Currant.

"You're right, I do have a purpose, it's to hunt down those who are involved in this Salem business," Currant's face lit up.

"Yeah, but first we need to stop Beacon's destruction," Weiss said.

"You're right Weiss, but I can't do this with you and the rest of your friends," Currant's tone turned serious.

"Why's that?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to kill the headmasters and Ozpin," Currant's face was solemn.

"I can't let you do that," Weiss looked into Currant's sky blue eyes.

"I know that's why this is goodbye Weiss," Currant pulled Weiss in for one last kiss, before blitzing out, leaving a speechless Weiss.

XXX XXX XXX

Currant raced through the stadium and leapt off the edge. He blitzed to the ground and landed at beacon. Red lightning cloaked him as he sprinted to Ozpin's office. Currant stopped when he saw a dragon fly into the tower, destroying most of it. He felt a power unlike any other.

"A maiden," He grinned.

Currant raced up the side off the tower in order to meet this maiden. He reached the top and saw Cinder, he remembered her. Pyrrha was also there, she looked injured.

"Oh good the clone," She smirked.

"Oh good the lesbian," Currant smirked. Cinder's smile faded,

"I'm going to wipe that grin off your face," Her voice was full of malice.

"Alright, try your best," Currant drew his weapon.

Cinder's eyes bursted into red flames. She extended her arm and shot flames out. Currant brought his forearms up and created a lightning shield, blocking her attack. Currant threw a few bolts at Cinder, who just blocked them all with her hand. Cinder began floating and a fiery circle surrounded her.

Currant stuck both his hands out and fired bolts of lightning at her. None of his attacks pierced her shield. She summoned a bow and fired arrows at Currant. Currant used his semblance to quickly block them.

XXX XXX XXX

Alex raced through Beacon's main courtyard, Weiss had told him about Currant and Alex was going to support his friend. Alex was stopped by a figure, Ryden walked out of the shadows.

"Ryden! Quickly we have to stop Cinder," Alex began to run again, but was stopped by a fire ball hitting right in front of him.

"Sorry Alex, I can't let that happen," Ryden summoned his blue katana.

"Fine," Alex summoned his red katana.

Both brothers eyes bursted into flames and they charged each other. Ryden slashed at Alex's legs, Alex jumped and kicked Ryden in the face. Ryden stumbled back. Ryden warped behind Alex and struck his back. Alex flew a few feet, before landing on his feet.

Ryden ran over and went to stab Alex in the chest, Alex knocked his blade away and went to slash his right side. Ryden rolled back and shot a blue fire ball at Alex. The fire ball hit Alex and sent him backwards into a pillar. Alex struggled to get up, Ryden walked over to him and raised his sword. Ryden slammed his sword down and went to stab Alex, but his sword was stopped by a blue lightning shield, Ryden then felt a punch to the jaw knocking him back. Ryden barely had time to see and figure, who looked much like Pat disappear.

Alex got up and charged Ryden. Ryden slashed at Alex's head. Alex blocked Ryden's attack and their blades locked, both brothers fought for control. Alex pushed Ryden back. Ryden sent fire to his fist, Alex saw this and sent fire to his fist. Both Brothers charged each other and their fists collided, resulting in a fiery explosion knocking both out and sending them flying.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty teleported back to Beacon. He was met in the courtyard by two people who looked identical to Pat. Marty didn't even bother asking questions, he drew his SMG and fired on the one in white. Frost pulled out his staff and spun it around, blocking the bullets.

Marty switched into his katana mode. He teleported behind the two and went to slash one's head. Midnight snapped back and grabbed Marty's forehead, His arm flashed black and Marty immediately passed out. Midnight let go and Marty's body tumbled to the ground. Midnight drew his swords and raised one above Marty.

Midnight was sent flying by a white energy blast. Midnight landed and saw Frost had used his semblance and shot him.

"Frost why?" Midnight sounded hurt.

"I can't let you kill someone that important to me," Frost aimed his staff at Midnight.

"You'll regret this, that I can promise," Midnight turned and ran.

Frost walked over and picked up Marty. He carried him to the evacuation zone. Frost set him down and called Velvet over, but Frost left by the time she came.

"Oh no Marty!" Velvet began checking Marty's vitals.

Midnight approached Ryden's body. He looked at it.

"I guess I do need a new partner," He smiled and picked Ryden up and carried him off.

XXX XXX XXX

Currant ducked underneath a massive fireball. Cinder and him were still locked in inteness combat. Cinder summoned swords and charged Currant. Their swords clashed, shaking the already unstable tower. Currant knocked her swords away and bashed her in the face with his hilt. Currant then lightning punched her, this ent her flying into a ruined wall. Currant turned his attentioned to the injured Pyrrha.

"You need to leave," He helped her up.

"No, I won't run," Pyrrha saw Cinder was firing an arrow at Currant's back. Shh pushed him out of the way and was struck with the arrow.

Ruby had arrived at this time, just in time to see her friend die. Currant saw Ruby's eyes glow a blinding white and then he saw nothing.

XXX XXX XXX

Alex slowly opened his eyes. He quickly noticed he wasn't in his bed at Beacon, he shot up and immediately winced in pain. His whole body ached. Alex looked around the room. It was a nice little room, very cozy. It had a green carpet on the floor and his bed had emerald green sheets. Suddenly the door opened. In walked Ruby, in her pajamas.

"Hey," She waved at Alex.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"At my house, I just found out everything, even about Pat," Her eyes started tearing up.

"Oh no Ruby," Ruby walked over and Alex hugged her.

"They couldn't determine where he died, but my dad made him a gravestone, I was going to pay my respects care to join me?" She sniffled.

"Yes, but what happened to Ryden," Alex asked.

"They said he was gone when they found you," Ruby's eyes were turning red from crying.

"Okay, let's go," Alex stood up.

"Wait, I have a plan," Ruby started to think.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby and Alex approached the gravestone. Alex had gotten a new outfit, he was able to salvage one of Pat's old jacket's and he carried his revolvers underneath just like Pat did. They approached and Ruby set down some roses.

"Heya Pat, we hope you are happy where you are and we just wanted to say goodbye, Alex, me, Jaune, Ren and Nora are going to go to Haven to find answers, watch over us would ya?" Ruby started to cry.

Little did they know, Pat was already watching over them.

" _Don't worry little red you'll do great," Pat smiled as he watched from the river bank._

" _Hello again!" a voice enthusiastically said from behind, startling Pat, who fell into the river. "I'm sorry!"_

 _Pat stood up and wondered who interrupted his meditation. He turned around ready to yell, but instead he was shocked. Stood in front of him in all of her spartan glory was the mighty Pyrrha Nikos._

XXX XXX XXX

 **That ends Volume 3, I'm sorry it was short, but volume 4 and 5 should be atleast 10 chapter each. Well I'm happy with that ending. Can't wait to use Pyrrha again and I have some cool things planned for Alex too.**


	15. Vol4 Ch1 The Broken and Their Fixers

The wind blow across one of the many forests in Anima. It gently shook the trees, causing leaves to fall. The stars lit the night sky. A boy in a olive green jacket walked with a red hooded girl. Alex carried the fire wood back to camp and chatted with Ruby.

"So, how do you think Marty's doing?" Alex asked.

"I dunno, Qrow said that he was found unconscious by Velvet," Ruby skipped next to Alex.

"I hope he's doing alright," Alex looked at the trees.

The pair approached their campsite. Jaune sat on a log and was in thought, Ren and Nora were talking by a dying fire. As Alex and Ruby approached Nora looked over and smiled.

"Finally, we've been freezing," She called as Alex walked over with his bundle of sticks and logs.

Alex dropped the bundle next to his sleeping bag and picked up a few sticks. He brought them over to the fire and threw them in, the sticks weren't catching. Alex reached his hand into the fire.

"Alex, what're you doing?" Ruby asked worried.

"It's fine, I control fire, remember?" He smiled at Ruby.

As Alex's hand moved closer to the small flames they parted, allowing Alex to place his hand on the non burnt sticks. Alex sent red fire through his fingers and onto the sticks. He pulled his hand and allowed the flames to return to normal.

From the bushline a spectral figure watched the group. Pat stood and monitored the group, while also watching out for grimm. He looked around and saw a man with messy black also watching over the group.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Pat felt a hand touch his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up. Arnold stood above him. Arnold looked unhappy._

" _Didn't I say stop traveling in a physical form?" Arnold asked._

" _Oh come on I don't do anything," Pat stood up._

" _Untrue, during the fall of Beacon you blocked a blow to one of your friends and attacked back," Arnold's voice was stern._

" _Fine, no more physical manifesting," Pat sat back down._

 _Arnold walked away and left Pat alone. Pyrrha soon came over._

" _Hello! Ready to train?" Pyrrha asked._

 _Pat grunted in response. He closed his navy blue eyes and began to focus. Pyrrha sighed and looked to the sky. Suddenly a massive bolt of lightning struck Pat. Pyrrha checked to see if he was okay. Once the smoke and dust had cleared Pat was revealed, he stood holding his arm straight up as lightning raced around it._

" _That's a cheap trick, using the goddess like that," Pat dropped his arm and walked with Pyrrha to the arena._

" _She told me if you refused to train just look at the sky," Pyrrha said._

 _Pat and Pyrrha approached the arena, which had Arnold sparring some poor soul._

" _Why does she even want me to train so badly?" Pat's faced showed his annoyance._

" _She wants you to pull that sword out of the rock," Pyrrha pointed to a rock with a long sword sticking out of it._

" _Yes I know the Sky Guardian's blade, Thundercloud, but I'm dead, I have no use for it," Pat climbed onto the arena and looked to Pyrrha for an answer, she just shrugged._

" _Well do it and you'll find out," She said._

" _That's just it, everytime I pull on it, it get thrown back by lightning," Pat waved his hands around as he rambled._

 _Arnold had just finished his match by throwing the other guy out of the arena. Pyrrha walked to the other end of the arena and pulled her shield and spear to her. Pat walked to the other end and prepared his fists. The two charged each other._

XXX XXX XXX

Marty sat in a chair, that faced a window. He sat in his living room and watched the early sun rise outside. His house was a mess, he had moved out from his mother before he went to Beacon. He scratched his beard which he hadn't shaved since the fall of Beacon. His pebble grey sweatpants were dirty, with stains all over the pant legs. He sighed, stood up and slowly walked over to his picture of his old team. His eyes arrived to Pat and tears began to dampen the photograph.

"Marty, are you up?" Velvet groggily called from the bed room.

"Yes," His voice was solemn.

Velvet walked around a corner and frowned when she saw Marty, her tortilla brown bathrobe swayed as she walked toward Marty, her bunny slippers made soft thuds as she stomped over to him.

"It's only four thirty, Marty you can talk to me," her brown eyes gazed into Marty's emerald green eyes.

"I'm fine, go back to bed," Marty mumbleded.

"Fine, but you won't feel better if you refuse to let people help," She stomped her foot and stormed off.

Marty watched her leave. As soon as Velvet was gone Marty limped to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and grabbed a container of strawberries. He looked at his right leg and sighed, whatever Midnight did to him it messed his leg up causing a limp. He held the photo of team PARM, he attempted to smile, but he couldn't.

Velvet walked back out, she was fully dressed in her usual combat outfit. Marty looked at her puzzled. She carried two of Pat's old wooden training katanas.

"Get dressed and shave, now," She barked.

"Vel, I don't think I'm up.." She cut him off.

"Did I say please?" Velvet walked to the coffee maker and started it, then stormed out.

Marty slowly got up and sighed. He knew there was no getting out of this. He walked into his bedroom and found his old outfit. He slowly put it on and limped to the door.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden sat on a large rock. He sharpened his new sword, it was a dual edged longsword with a pine green hilt and a sliver blade. Midnight walked up to him. The cave they were staying in was cold.

"I can confirm that Salem has no idea where we are, however she'll be looking for us," Midnight sat down next to Ryden.

"I heard through those informants of yours that Yang lost her arm," He glared at Midnight.

"I promised she would live and she did, I never said she wouldn't experience harm," Midnight shrugged.

Ryden picked Midnight up by his collar.

"Then that me clarify, If anymore harm comes to Yang, I'll have your head," Ryden growled.

He dropped Midnight and he landed on his feet. Midnight brushed himself off. Ryden sat back down.

"Listen, the next stage of our plan is to steal the relic at Haven," Midnight knelt on the ground.

"Won't that make us a target?" Ryden asked.

"No, Salem knows better than to mess with us," A voice called from the entrance to the cave.

Ryden looked over and saw a man in a yellow jacket.

"Oh good, Canary meet Ryden our new member," Midnight stood up and walked over to greet Canary.

"What can he do?" Ryden stood up.

"Canary can manipulate Dust," Midnight replied.

Canray held his arms up, his sleeves slid down revealing twin gauntlets. Canary pressed a button on them and a shard of ice formed in his hand.

"I can use Dust, similar to how Guardians use their semblances," Canary smirked.

Ryden sat back down and lit a small flame in the palm of his hand keeping him warm. He took out a picture of Yang and him, while Midnight talked with Canary about the attack on Haven. He pulled out his scroll and attempted to text her. A red no signal icon came up. Ryden just stared at the picture.

XXX XXX XXX

RNJR and Alex thanked the innkeeper. They had stayed the night at a well defended town named Higanbana. They left the town immediately after. As they walked Nora talked a lot.

"I thought Haven would be a lot closer," Ruby sighed.

"How long did you think it would take?" Alex cocked an eyebrow.

"I dunno, maybe a week or two," Ruby touched her fingers together, nervously.

"What?" Pat asked shocked by Ruby's response.

"I grew up in a small area, geez," Ruby replied.

"Is that a village?" Ren asked.

"Probably not, there's no villages on this map for a while," Jaune's face was hidden behind a map.

"No, that's a village," Alex said.

"Let's check it out," Nora ran ahead.

"Nora! You guys go get her, I'll go cook us some breakfast," Alex walked into the forest to find some food.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat walked through the previous town, he was spectral and no one could see him. He made sure that everything was okay. Pat noticed a rather strange looking man enter the Inn that Ruby had stayed at the previous night. He followed him into the Inn. The man asked the Innkeeper where he could find Ruby's group. Upon hearing this Pat immediately warped to Alex's location.

Alex gathered berries and took meat out of a wrapper. He prepared a fire and set a pan over the fire. He suddenly had an urge to find the others. He shrugged and shook it off.

Tyrian stalked RNJR and grinned at his unsuspecting prey.

XXX XXX XXX

CRM sat in their cave. Canary had finished preparing the plan with Midnight. Ryden sat alone by himself. Canary heard footsteps outside. He looked at the entrance, nothing. He waited a little bit and finally looked away.

As he did three crimson red lightning bolts flew into the cave. Ryden leapt backwards and Canary tackled Midnight out of the way. Currant strolled into the cave. He looked around and then looked at the clones on the floor and Ryden.

"You guys were easy to find," He sneered.

"What do you want?" Canary growled.

"Well I just wanted to finish you boys off, before I head for Atlas," Currant smirked.

Ryden and Midnight drew their weapons. Canary raised his hand.

"Leave, I'll take care of sparky," He grinned.

Ryden looked uncertain, but Midnight walked toward the entrance to the cave.

"You think I'll just let you leave?" Currant asked.

"Your fights with me," Canary raised his fists.

"Fine, I'll catch up with you two later," Currant charged Canary.

Canary saw this coming and blitzed out of the way, yellow lightning flickered around his body. Currant looked confused, but didn't ask any questions. He drew his sword, it was a crimson bladed viking style sword.

Canary held his hands together and activated his dust, he formed an ice sword. The two charged each other again and their swords clashed. Currant used his semblance to gain a better attack speed. Currant blitzed to the right of Canary and kicked him in the side.

Canary stumbled to his left. He recovered and charged Currant again. Canary swung at the clone, Currant ducked and slashed Canary's stomach, Canary's golden aura flickered around the area of impact. Canary leapt back and shot red fireballs at Currant.

Currant formed a red lightning shield and blocked the balls of fire. He threw a bolt at Canary. Canary ducked down and the bolt flew over him. He looked up and saw Currant's fist, covered in crimson lightning, connect with his face.

Canary flew back and hit the wall of the cave. Canary got up and blitzed out of the cave, he didn't get far as Currant zoomed after him. Currant tackled Canary and the two slide down a cliff that was just outside the cave.

They rolled and landed in a river, the clear water was shallow and about half a foot deep. Canary stood up and formed another ice sword. Currant got up and picked up his blade.

The two charged each other again and their blades slammed together and locked against each other. Currant heard the sound of ice cracking and Canary's sword soon snapped in two. Currant's blade slammed into Canary's shoulder, digging into it.

Blood streamed down Canary's arm. Canary fire punched Currant in the face, sending him flying back and causing a splash. Canary listened to the sounds around him and determined the mountain was full of water and if he caused an explosion he could flood the river.

Currant leapt back onto his feet, his eye was black and bloody. He charged Canary again, Currant sent lightning into his blade and slashed at him. Canary created an ice shield and blocked the attack, resulting in a powerful shock wave. The shock wave shook the ground around them, weakening it.

Currant leapt back and gained some distance. He prepared to throw a strong lightning bolt at Canary. Canary saw this coming and reloaded his gauntlet with Dust. Currant threw his crimson bolt at Canary and Canary fired a large fireball at Currant's bolt.

The two attacks collided and exploded, opening the ground around them, water poured out of it and flooded the river. Currant braced himself for the powerful rush of water, but was swept away. Canary was hoping for this and leapt into the wave of water and allowed it to carrying him away.

XXX XXX XXX

"Martin Goodwitch, you better fight like you mean it," Velvet commanded as she stood in their front yard. Velvet held a wooden training katana.

Marty stood in front of her, freshly shaven. The rising sun shined on his blonde shaggy hair. He stretched his leg.

"Right, if I spar with you may I go back inside?" He asked.

"No, I'm here to help you," Velvet said.

Marty thought back to when Pat and him were kids and how whenever he got mad Pat would make him spar. Pat told him it would help clear his head.

"Marty, stop staring off, I'm starting," Velvet charged Marty and swung at his face.

Marty ducked as the wooden katana flew over his head. Velvet followed this attack up with a swift kick to the stomach. Marty flew to the ground in pain. As he clutched his stomach, Velvet offered him her hand.

"Come on, you trained with the legendary Pat Brewner and that's all you got?" She pulled Marty to his feet.

Velvet walked back and faced Marty. She charged him again. Marty teleported behind her and swung at her back. Velvet flipped over Marty, dodging the attack. Velvet then went for a stab, Marty spun around and blocked the attack. Their katanas pressed against each other.

Velvet kicked Marty in the stomach, Marty stumbled backwards. Velvet brought the katana over her head and swung down. Marty stuck his katana over his head, horizontally and blocked the attack. Velvet pushed down on the katana. Marty teleported away, letting Velvet to fall forward. Marty appeared next to her and caught her, he held her in one arm and used the other to point his sword at her neck.

"Give up?" He asked.

"Yes, Pat would be proud," Velvet smiled and regained her footing.

Marty took her katana in his hand and strolled inside, his right leg didn't falter. Marty had his old smile again, the sparring reminded him of Pat. He was so busy thinking about Pat and him as kids, that he forgot about Midnight. Velvet smiled at the sight in front of her. She walked inside.

Marty sat down on a stool at their counter. Velvet walked into the kitchen and put on a brown apron. She put her hands on the counter and looked at Marty.

"What'll it be?" She asked.

"Oh, what's the occasion, you hardly let me choose what we'll be eating?" Marty cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, after what you did, I think someone deserves a reward," Velvet smiled.

"What do you mean?" Marty asked.

"Your leg, you no longer have a limp," She gazed down at his right leg.

Marty stood up and began walking around, he stared in shock at his leg. Velvet walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed two mugs, one had a M on it and the other a V. she set the mugs on the counter and grabbed the freshly made pot of coffee. She carefully poured the coffee into the mugs. She then picked them up and set the one with the M down where Marty was sitting.

"So, am I making you food or what?" Velvet asked.

"Sure thing Velv," Marty sat back down, he couldn't stop smiling.

Velvet grabbed fourteen eggs from the refrigerator, she smiled at Marty as she grabbed a large bowl. Marty stared at her confused.

"Honey, why are you cooking fourteen eggs?" Marty laughed a bit.

"Well, Glynda told me that Pat would eat eggs to help him gain those muscles and sorry honey but you fell out of your workout routine," She cracked the eggs into the bowl and began whisking them.

"Well how many will you eat?" He asked.

"Maybe three or four, I got to whip you into shape," She smiled and happily poured the eggs into a large pan.

"Why?" Marty took a sip of his coffee.

"Because you are going to go help Ruby and Alex," Velvet hummed as she worked on the eggs.

"What?" He choked on his coffee.

"What I said, you are going to help Ruby and Alex," Velvet flipped the eggs in the pan.

"But their miles away," Marty protested.

"And last I heard, Pat was working on a car back in your mum's garage," She whisked the eggs in the pan.

"Well yeah, but it didn't work," Marty frowned.

"Oh let's get a mechanic," She took the scrambled eggs of the pan and piled them onto two plates.

"No one will be able to fix that, Pat was customly building it, we would need him to fix it," Marty sipped his coffee again.

"Well, maybe he left some blueprints," She set down the mountain of eggs in front of Marty.

"Pat wasn't the kind of guy to plan things," Marty chuckled.

Velvet put her hand on her chin and thought about the problem, her train of thought was derailed when she heard a knock on their front door. She walked over to the door and mumbled to herself.

"Who on remnant would be awake at this hour," She grabbed the handle and opened the door, she nearly fainted by what she saw.

"Hi, is Marty in?" Frost rubbed his neck nervously.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Yes, Volume 4 kicked off with a bang. I really liked writing this chapter, especially since it had a few fights in it.**


	16. Volume 4 Chapter 2 Lightning Rages

Alex sat in the forest. He cooked the meat. He salted and seasoned the slab of meat he had cooking. He brought it off the pan and set it down on a plate. Pat stood next to him.

"You're an Idiot," He moaned

Alex couldn't hear Pat nor see him.

"Your friends are in trouble," Pat groaned.

Gunshots and screams sounded from the distance. Alex stood up, his face was riddled with concern.

"Finally, you thick headed child," Pat screamed.

Alex ran off into the distance leaving his revolvers behind.

"Idiot! You forgot your revolvers," Pat yelled.

Alex ran back and grabbed the twin revolvers.

"Gee if I had forgotten those I'd be in a pickle right now," He talked to himself.

"You think!" Pat yelled, but Alex couldn't hear.

Alex ran back off. Pat face palmed and sighed.

"I really want to help, even if it's just to give advice," Pat immediately thought of an idea.

"Right, Alex still has an ace up his sleeve," He said to himself.

XXX XXX XXX

Alex ran into the town, he saw Qrow on the ground coughing and bleeding heavily. Ruby was being attacked by a man with a scorpion tail. Jaune, Ren and Nora were knocked out.

Alex warped in between the man and Ruby. The man's eyes lit up when he saw Alex.

"Ah yet another person who I am interested in," He grinned.

"Who are you?" Alex growled, he pointed his revolvers at the man.

"Why I'm Tyrian," Tyrian bowed.

"Listen pal, I don't want to.." Alex was cut off by Tyrian putting his gauntlets up and shooting at him.

Alex quickly threw the revolvers into their holsters and pulled out his sword, it was a fire orange bladed gladius sword. Alex attempted blocking the bullets. Tyrian finished firing and held his gauntlets back up.

"Oh good, fighting your brother is going to be fun," He licked his lips.

Alex charged Tyrian, he swung at Tyrian's head. Tyrian ducked and slashed Alex's chest, Alex's orange aura shimmered around his body. Alex stumbled back and Tyrian locked him in a barrage of attacks. Tyrian finished his barrage by kicking Alex, sending him flying into a wall. A dust cloud formed around the collapsed wall.

It soon cleared and Alex was laying under rubble, not moving and his undershirt had a large cut through it. Ruby gasped when she saw Alex. Tyrian laughed maniacally and turned around to face Ruby. Pat warped next to Alex, he noticed that Tyrian was walking toward Ruby, he prepared to strike her.

Pat thought about what he should do. He wanted to just punch Tyrian, but he knew the goddess wouldn't be happy with it. He looked down at Alex.

"Well time to use that ace in the hole," He said to himself.

Pat slowly began materializing next to Alex. Ruby gasped by what she saw, standing next to Alex was Pat, except she could see through him. Pat knelt down and put his pointer finger on Alex's forehead. He sent a spark through his finger and he disappeared, leaving a confused Ruby.

" _Where am I?" Alex asked._

 _Alex stood in a white void. Pat walked up from behind him and tapped his shoulder. Alex turned around and his eyes lit up, he tackled Pat in a hug._

" _Nice to see you too," Pat struggled to say through Alex's bear hug._

" _What're you doing here?" Alex asked, still wrapped around Pat._

" _Saving you, again," Pat said._

" _But how? You're dead and I can't take this guy," Alex looked to Pat for answers._

" _You don't know do you?" Pat raised an eyebrow._

" _Know what?" Alex asked._

" _You hold a duel semblance," Pat grinned._

" _What?" Alex stared at Pat in awe._

" _Yeah and I'm going to activate it," Pat walked over and gently placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. Pat's blue lightning went from his arm into Alex._

" _So how do I beat Tyrian?" Alex looked at his hands._

" _You're gonna run," Pat grinned._

Tyrian approached Ruby, his stinger was ready to strike. He heard some moan, he turned around. Alex was standing up. Tyrian laughed when he saw this.

"Do you wish to die?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to win," Alex had a new confidence to him and Tyrian could feel it.

"All of you think you're so brave, well you're not," Tyrian sneered.

"Oh I am going to beat you into a pulp," Alex looked down at his hands.

"And why's that?" Tyrian smirked.

"I'll show you," Alex grinned.

Alex's body started to glow. Suddenly a tiny spark flickered around his chest, then another and another, then they started to get bigger, soon Alex had yellow lightning surrounding him.. He examined his hand and then made a fist. Alex picked up his sword and blitzed to Tyrian.

Tyrian didn't expect his speed and was caught off guard. Alex was able to slam his sword into Tyrian's chest, sending him flying past Ruby. Alex walked over to Ruby, but kept his eyes on Tyrian.

"Ruby go," He waved her off.

Ruby ran away, but looked back worried. Tyrian stood up. He charged Alex and swiped at his face. Alex brought his sword up and blocked the attack. Tyrian used his other hand to try to slash Alex's chest. Alex blitzed his hand and caught Tyrian's wrist. Tyrian looked at Alex with fear. Alex spun around and flipped Tyrian over his shoulder.

Tyrian leapt back onto his feet, he held rage in his golden eyes. He charged Alex and slashed violently at him, Alex dodged every attack. He smirked and lightning punched Tyrian in the face. Tyrian flew back and Alex blitzed over to him and knocked him the other direction. Alex flew over to Tyrian and knocked him into the air.

He sheathed his sword and pulled out his revolvers. Alex unloaded on Tyrian. Tyrian fell back to the ground and landed with a hard thud. Tyrian stood up and sprinted at Alex and went to stab him. Alex leaned back as the gauntlet zoomed over his head. Alex used his leg to take out Tyrian's footing, causing him to fall. On the ground he sent his stinger at Alex, Alex stepped to the side and slashed Tyrian's stinger off in one attack.

Tyrian howled in pain and leapt up. He cursed Alex out and ran away. Ruby ran up to Alex and hugged him. Pat watched from far away, he smiled at Alex's growth as a fighter.

"How did you do that?" Ruby gazed into Alex's amber eyes, which had yellow lightning blitzing around them.

"Well, I got some help from a guardian angel," Alex smiled and gave a nod of thanks to Pat's ghost.

XXX XXX XXX

Currant's sky blue eyes shot open. He sat up and immediately started spitting up water. Once his lungs were empty he scanned his surroundings. He laid in mud, due to the massive amount of water that had flooded the forest. He had no clue where he was. Currant suddenly remembered about Canary and stood up.

He began walking, but he collapsed due to the pain in his eye. He reached up and touched his eye, it was swollen and slightly bleeding. Currant was glad that was the only major injury.

"Well those three could be anywhere by now, I'll head to atlas," He said to himself.

Currant stood back up and began following the river.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty heard Velvet scream, he raced to the door. When he arrived he saw Frost. Marty's rage was too much and he attacked him. Marty teleported to Frost and attempted to land a punch. Frost caught his fist.

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help you," Frost calmly said.

Velvet kicked Frost in the face, making him let go of Marty's hand. The two both kicked him in the chest, sending him flying outside. Frost stumbled to his feet, still dazed. The two prepared to attack him again, Frost threw his hand up and fired a white blast of energy at the ground in front of them. The two stopped.

"I'm not here to fight," He sternly stated.

"You tried to kill me at Beacon," Marty protested.

"I saved you, who do you think stopped Midnight from stabbing you?" Frost asked.

Marty thought about Frost's words, he put his fists down. Velvet looked at Marty confused.

"What do you want?" Marty growled.

"Well, I'm here to help, I heard you guys talking about a car, just some happens that I have all of Pat's old memories," Frost proudly said.

"So you can help us fix the car?" Velvet asked.

"Yes, anything for my friends," Frost smiled.

"We aren't your friends," Marty coldly replied.

"Right, anyways one of the memories I don't have is where Ruby's house is," Frost said.

"Why would we need Ruby's house?" Velvet inquired.

"Well, Pat moved the car to her house, prior to his death, Glynda didn't want it in our garage," Frost said.

"My garage," Marty corrected.

"Whatever, we need to go there and I can fix the car," Frost explained.

"Right, while you do that, Marty and I can talk with Yang," Velvet happily said.

"Alrighty, let's head out to Ruby's house, where did she go anyways?" Frost inquired.

"Why would you care?" Marty snarled.

"Well to be honest, I am Pat's clone," Frost laughed nervously and blushed.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Pat pulled on the sword, blue lightning surrounded him and sent him flying off the stone. He slammed his fist into the ground in rage. Arnold Stark walked up to the frustrated boy._

" _Dear child, tell me what is the matter," he dramatically said._

" _I can't pull the stupid thing from the thing," Pat was clearly annoyed._

" _Why what a silly problem my dear boy, you have to let go of whatever is troubling you, only then will our goddess accept you as her champion again," Arnold flexed his muscles._

" _I don't have anything troubling me," Pat lied._

" _Yes you do," Pyrrha said from behind the pair._

" _Pyrrha, how would you know?" Pat asked._

" _As a matter of fact, the goddess told me about your troubles," Pyrrha stated._

" _Oh yeah?" Pat cocked an eyebrow._

 _Pat stood up and began walking away._

" _Where are you going?" Pyrrha called after him._

" _To eat," Pat waved back._

 _The lightning goddess appeared next to Pyrrha, she looked solemn._

" _We tried it your way, he won't open up and now we do it my way," She coldly said._

 _XXX_ _XXX_ _XXX_

 _Pat walked around the edge of the field, what bordered the field was a thick forest. Pat was told never to go into it unless he was ready to face hell. The goddess appeared next to him. Pat turned around and smiled._

" _Hello ma'am," He bowed slightly._

" _Pat, go into that forest," She ordered._

" _But you told me never to do that," Pat adopted a confused expression on his face._

" _Forget what I said, it's time," She said._

 _Pat looked at her confused and then looked at the forest uncertain. He took a step and began walking into the forest. He walked until he could no longer see the field. Timo and Liz appeared in front of him._

" _What is this?" Pat looked shocked and afraid._

" _It's me Pat, I'm here," Liz gently said._

" _Liz, it is you," Pat walked over to and put his hand on her shoulder, but as soon as he did this she disappeared and Pat became surrounded in black._

 _Pat's navy blue eyes darted around, scanning the sea of black. Timo appeared in front of him._

" _You know, it's your fault she died," He sneered._

 _Pat's eyes widened, Timo's words echoed around in his head. The ground felt like it was spinning. Liz appeared in front of Pat, she was frowning._

" _Pat why didn't you save me?" She asked._

" _I'm sorry, I should've I," Pat choked on tears._

 _Liz disappeared and Timo returned. Pat collapsed to his knees. Timo strolled around him._

" _You're so weak, you didn't even put up a fight, when a put my sword in your chest," He scoffed._

 _Pat threw a bolt of lightning at him, but Timo caught it and threw it back. Pat fell to the ground. He slowly got up. He looked around and he noticed Liz and that there was ten of her._

" _Why did you look me die?" One asked._

" _It's all your fault," Another growled._

" _You are weak," The other scoffed._

" _I can't believe I loved you," One hissed._

 _Pat spun around trying to face them all. He felt like everything was spinning. The women just kept scolding him and throwing insults. He fell to the ground sobbing. Suddenly they all stopped. He looked up and was shocked about what he saw. Ruby stood in front of him. The darkness lifted revealing the forest. A beam of sunlight shined on Ruby._

 _She gave a cute smile and waved. She walked up to Pat and helped him up. She brushed off the dirt and dust that covered his clothes._

" _I don't think you're weak," She smiled and looked into Pat's navy blue eyes._

" _Ruby?" Pat quietly asked._

" _I think you're the strongest guy I've met," She smiled and scattered into rose petals._

 _Darkness returned and Liz came back, all ten of her. They returned to ripping Pat apart with words. Pat felt like everything was spinning again, he sank down, but he thought about Ruby's words. He slowly stood up, his face held a new pride._

" _We're dead because of you," One Liz sneered._

" _IT WASN'T MY FAULT," Pat yelled, blue lightning surrounded him._

 _All ten of Liz returned to the darkness. Pat sank back down as the darkness slowly retreated. The lightning stopped cloaking his body._

" _It wasn't my fault," He whispered to himself._

 _XXX_ _XXX_ _XXX_

 _Pat marched out of the trees into the field. He walked straight toward the stone. As he moved across the field, different Guardians came out to watch what Pat was about to do._ _Pat marched right up to the stone, he climbed onto it and grabbed the hilt of Thundercloud._

 _He pulled on the blade and the lightning surrounded his body, he embraced it. The blade slowly started to move. He pulled with all his might, he thought about Ruby and Alex. Pat ripped the sword from its prison. He held the blade in the air, lightning came down from the sky and struck the blade. Pat felt the rush of power going into his body, he loved that feeling._

 _The goddess appeared next to Pat, she smiled at the sight in front of her. Pat turned around, grinning ear to ear. He felt like a new man._

" _Good job," She smiled._

" _Thanks, so what now?" Pat asked._

" _I give you a gift," The goddess's words were cryptic._

XXX XXX XXX

The winds blew and the rain poured on the island of Patch. Marty, Velvet and Frost all stepped off the ferry. The trio thanked the captain and headed out for the Xiao Long home.

After a short walk they arrived. The stood in the front yard of the home.

"I'll go knock on the door," Frost went to walk forward, but Marty stuck his arm out stopping him.

"I don't think Yang will be happy to see your face," Marty said.

"I'll go, Yang sounds like she needs to see a friend," Velvet started walking up to the door.

Velvet neared the door and gently knocked on it. She heard someone call for Yang to get it. The door slowly opened and revealed Yang. Yang's face lit up when she saw Velvet.

"Velvet! It's so good to see you, did you lose weight? Oh my gosh you look so good," Yang quickly said.

"Thanks, Yang how did you do your hair like that? It's adorable," Velvet replied.

Marty and Frost just stood there, as Yang and Velvet babbled about beauty and other girl stuff.

"So have you seen the car?" Frost asked.

"Yeah," Marty responded.

"Is it not amazing," Frost said.

"I thought it was a really good design and the engine Pat installed is killer," Marty added.

Marty and Frost babbled away about cars and other guy stuff. Yang and Velvet had stopped talking and were both looking at the two boys. They looked at each other with uninterested stares.

"Boys, am I right?" Yang asked. Velvet nodded in agreement.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat's navy blue eyes shot open. He sat up in the cot. He scanned his surroundings, he realized he was in warehouse thirteen. He realized that a girl was sharing the cot with him. He looked down and saw his good friend Ana. He stood up and began walking around. He feel back down immediately. Pat gripped his right side and began coughing up blood, he gasped for air. Pat soon passed out. His body started to seizure.

The door swung open and in walked a tall man dressed in almost all purple, his blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. He carried a longsword on his back, which his cloak covered. The man walked over to Pat and laid his hands on him. Pat's body stopped and laid still, breathing normally. The man smiled at the sight and took his cloak off and laid it down on Pat like a blanket. He stood up and left before Ana could wake up.

XXX XXX XXX

 **I'm so happy that Pat is alive again. I'm also really happy that Alex has gotten so strong.**


	17. RWBY PR Vol4 Ch3 Return of Lightning

Ana stared in disbelief at the man in front of her. She had tears of joy running down her face. Her green eyes were red from crying. Pat sat on the floor. His blonde hair was a mess. He was wearing only boxers.

"It's really you," Ana cried, tears still ran her face.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Pat examined his arm.

"It was Eleanor, she revived your body," Ana happily stated.

Pat's eyes widen and he stopped looking at his arm. He quickly drew his katana and sliced his hand. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw the wound bleed.

"Why would you do that?" Ana scolded and grabbed clean cloth.

She grabbed Pat's wrist and began wrapping the cloth over the cut.

"Had to make sure I was working properly, also you let a crazy woman experiment on my dead body?" Pat asked.

"I had no choice, she approached me and told me you had died," Ana broke into tears again.

"Ana," Pat gently said.

"I was so scared, Timo held a festival celebrating your death, did you even know that he conquered Hope Reich as soon as you left?" Her tone was harsh.

"Yes, I know he also crowned himself as the King of the land," Pat quietly reponded.

"You left us, Timo slaughtered so many Guardians, just because they refused to join him," Ana stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I'm no match for Timo," Pat stood up.

"You know, there's still people in Hope Reich that pray for your return, they call you 'Hope Reich's Hero' crazy idiots think you're their savior," Ana chuckled.

"Then I shall return," Pat's voice was grim.

"But you can't, Timo will kill you, again," Ana pleaded.

"I will return, after I stop Salem," Pat's voice held a new confidence.

"Who's that?" Ana tilted her head in confusion.

"An evil woman, the lightning goddess informed me of her existence and how she tempted Timo with power," Pat spoke with disgust in his voice.

"So you are going to kill Timo?" Ana asked.

"Depends, if he surrenders then his life will be spared," Pat answered.

"He has most of Hope Reich's Guardians on his side, the ones who don't support him have gone into hiding," Ana said.

"Well, I can convince the people to fight," Pat said.

"Sure," Ana rolled her eyes.

"Hey where are my clothes?" Pat looked down at his bare chest.

"Well Eleanor took them, but I got you some new ones, however, you may not like the color," Ana walked over to a bag in the corner of the warehouse.

She unzipped the bag and grabbed some clothes. She walked back over to Pat and handed them over. Pat held up and examined the clothes. Ana had gotten him black tactical cargo pants, his usal black tactical boots, a black muscle shirt and his old jacket, but it was ruby red.

"You're right, red isn't my color," Pat held up the jacket.

"Only jacket I could find that was like yours was red," Ana shrugged.

"Alright, let me get changed," Pat walked behind some wooden crates.

XXX XXX XXX

Frost walked to the Xiao Long's shed. The weather had cleared and it was nice and sunny. Frost walked toward a blue tarped object that was sitting next to the shed. He yanked the tarp off the object and threw it into the wind. Frost gazed at the vehicle in front of him. It was a topless, doorless, raven black jeep. He looked at the front and popped open the hood.

Frost looked in and was happy to see that the engine was installed. Frost opened the door to the shed and walked in. He gazed around and saw a wall of tools. Frost grabbed as many tools as he could carry.

From inside the house's kitchen Velvet and Marty watched him. Yang and Taiyang sat down at their table. Velvet sighed and turned around, she strolled over to the table and grabbed a seat. Marty followed and also sat down at the table. He looked at Yang's arm.

"Have you gotten a replacement yet?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh now we're going to talk about the fall of Beacon," Yang's voice showed that she was annoyed.

"Yang," Velvet calmly said.

"No, because of you Ryden is missing," Yang coldly said.

"Why is that?" Marty calmly asked.

"Because you failed in stopping the two people responsible for Ryden attacking Alex and now one of them is in our side yard, you've never cared about Ryden," Yang's eyes were red for anger.

"Let me tell you one thing, Pat is dead and both of my other teammates have run off, so if you think for a minute I don't care about my teammates, then your as useless as that served arm," Marty gestured to Yang's stub.

"Excuse me?" Yang asked, offended.

"Enough, both of you," Velvet interrupted.

"Fine, yes I got a replacement arm," Yang sneered.

"Good, why aren't you wearing it?" Marty asked.

"That's none of your business," Yang said.

"You should be out there, finding Ruby, not sitting around moping," Marty stood up.

"You wouldn't understand," Yang's voice was quiet.

"Yang, I lost my brother and my teammate, I also had minor PTSD from whatever that Midnight fella did, I understand the feeling, I'm simply saying you shouldn't let sadness control you," Marty walked away, leaving Yang to think on his words.

Frost had his head under the hood of the car, he worked on the engine. Frost heard the front door shut and looked up. He saw Marty walking toward him. Frost looked back down and continued to work on repairing the jeep's engine.

"How much longer?" Marty walked up next to Frost.

"About thirty minutes, I just need to fix this engine," Frost said, while not looking at Marty.

"Good, I'll go get Velvet," Marty walked away.

Marty opened the door to the house and walked in. Velvet stood in front of him hiding something behind her back, she was smiling. Marty looked at her, puzzled.

"I know that your old weapon was lost in the fall of Beacon, but you're bad a hand to hand, so I got you this," She handed Marty a shotgun.

Marty examined the weapon and began smiling, like a young boy who had been given candy.

"It's also a sword," Velvet added.

Marty pushed a button and the shotgun began to transform into a one sided blade. Marty held the sword and examined it's weight, he gave a nod of approval.

"Oh I'm glad you like it," Velvet hugged Marty.

Marty transformed the blade into it's resting mode and put it in a holster on his back. Marty smiled and walked into the kitchen, Yang and Taiyang were still sitting.

"We are going to leave soon, thanks for being so hospitable," Taiyang stood up and shook Marty's hand.

"Any friend of Ruby or Yang is always welcome here," Taiyang said breaking the handshake.

"Yang, think on what I said," Marty turned around and exited the home.

Marty and Velvet approached Frost. Frost didn't look up and instead kept working.

"Are you done?" Marty asked.

"Yes," Frost looked up and shut the hood.

"Perfect, let's go," Marty threw his bag in the back and did the same with Velvet's.

"I'm going to drive," Frost hopped in the front seat. He grabbed a few wires and connected them, this started the car.

Marty climbed in and helped Velvet in. The two sat down and buckled up. Frost backed up and drove to the road. Marty and Velvet waved bye to the house. The trio was quickly on the road and on their way to Ruby and the others.

XXX XXX XXX

Currant walked to the gate of the airstrip. The guards eyed each other before approaching the stranger.

"Sir this area is off limits," One said.

"That's fine," Currant said.

Currant drew his sword and quickly slit the throats off both guards. He grabbed a key card off one of their dead bodies. He slid it in a card read and the gate slowly began to open. Currant snuck in and slowly tiptoed around. He scanned the airstrip for an airship, he found one in a hanger. Currant ditched his stealth tactic and blitzed over to it. He forcefully opened the door and walked inside.

Currant saw the pilot who was speechless. Currant glared at him.

"You're gonna to fly me to Atlas," Currant ordered.

The pilot slowly shook his head. Currant grinned and put his blade away. The pilot rushed over to the cockpit and started the airship. The ship quickly took off and Currant sat down on some cargo.

"I'm coming Ironwood, you won't escape justice," He whispered to himself.

Currant scanned the ship and noticed how much dust the pilot was carrying. He stood up and walked to the cockpit. He stuck his head in and the pilot jumped.

"Are you smuggling dust?" Currant asked.

"Yes," The pilot stuttered in response.

"Great, hey I want you to stay docked and wait for me once we land, if you don't I will find you," Currant's voice was solemn.

The pilot nodded in agreement and Currant smiled. Currant walked back to the cargo and sat down, he quickly fell asleep.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat walked around warehouse thirteen. He grabbed his swords and strapped them to his back.

"Before you go, I put a gun on Carbon Jäger," She giddily said.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Pat said.

"It uses three five sevens," She smiled.

Pat took his blade from it's sheath and popped a mag out. He checked it and gave a nod of approval. Pat returned the sword the blade to it's sheath. He grabbed extra mags and walked out.

"Right, I have that old jeep at Ruby's," He thought aloud.

Pat walked to the ferry.

XXX XXX XXX

Canary walked into the old hut. He looked around and identified Ryden and Midnight. The two were sitting around a fire. They looked up as soon as Canary entered.

"Did you take care of him?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah but he got me good in the shoulder," Canary held his shoulder.

Midnight stood up and ran over to Canary. He took Canary's hand off his shoulder and examined the wound.

"Ryden grab my bag," He gestured to a black duffle bag that sat in the corner.

Ryden stood up and grabbed the bag. Ryden rushed over to Midnight.

"Hold Canary down," Midnight ordered.

Ryden grabbed Canary and restrained him. Midnight grabbed a needle out from the bag and tied a string to it. He walked over and began sewing the wound close.

"This wound is really deep," Midnight commented as he sewed the wound shut.

Canary groaned in pain and attempted to move, but Ryden held him still. Midnight continued his work, even with Canary struggling. Once he was done, Midnight knotted the string and cut the needle off. Ryden released Canary, who turned around and shoved Ryden. Ryden rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"What's the plan?" Canary asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"We need to go to a destroyed village for a rare flower, it'll help that wound heal," Midnight stared at the fire.

"The wound is already fine," Canary argued.

"No, it has gotten infected, what did you do?" Midnight looked at Canary.

"I flooded a river in order to escape," Canary answered.

"Idiot, that water was full of bacteria, your aura should've protected the wound, why didn't you activate it?" Midnight raised an eyebrow.

"I figured I wouldn't need to keep it activated," Canary rubbed his neck.

"Fool always keep your aura activated," Midnight scolded.

"Fine," Canary said.

"Ryden, I'll need you to go to this village and pick up the flower, if you take to long Canary will die," Midnight looked at Ryden.

Ryden grunted and stood up, his eyes were blank. Midnight was growing worried.

"Are you feeling fine? You look like a zombie," Midnight stood up and walked over to Ryden.

"I'm fine," Ryden growled.

"No, you aren't," Midnight grabbed Ryden's forehead with his hand. Midnight's arm flashed black. Midnight's eyes widened.

"Ryden, I'm sorry, I had no idea you were that affected by the fall of Beacon," Midnight's eyes were full of sorrow.

"Why would you care, you just want to use me," Ryden said.

"True, at first you were just a tool, but I have come to see you as an ally, even a friend, Ryden if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here," Midnight gently said.

"I have a favor to ask," Ryden stared at the fire.

"What is it?" Midnight inquired.

"If you see Yang, I want her to be brought to me, alive and unharmed," Ryden walked over and grabbed his blade, he strapped to his back.

"Of course, if I or Canary see Yang, we will bring here to you," Midnight said.

"Good, what village must I go to?" Ryden walked over to the door of the hut.

"The old destroyed village named Kuroyuri," Midnight said.

Ryden opened the door and walked out. He found a sign that pointed to the old village.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby and Alex carried Qrow on a stretcher. They walked slowly on a path. Qrow laid on the stretcher and was coughing. The poison Tyrian had injected was slowly killing him. Alex looked at Qrow worried. The group had arrived at a fork in the road. Jaune was arguing with Ren over where to go.

Ren said they should take Qrow through the mountains, while Jaune argued that it wasn't a good idea and they should go to a town that was close.

"Guys, how about we split up, Jaune, you, Ruby and I can take Qrow to the village, while Ren and Nora go through the mountains and go get help," Alex gently set Qrow down.

"No, we need to stick together, it keeps us safe," Jaune argued.

"How safe were you when Tyrian attacked?" Alex asked.

"That's not the point," Jaune replied.

"Whatever, splitting up is the only option," Alex said.

"Fine, Ren, go with Nora, but be safe," Jaune hugged Ren.

Jaune walked left of the fork, in the direction of the village. Ruby and Alex picked Qrow back up, they started off in the direction of Kuroyuri. Ren and Nora went right of the fork, into the mountains.

XXX XXX XXX

Currant was awoken by the airship landing. The pilot walked out off the cockpit and nervously walked over to Currant.

"We are here," He said.

"Good, that was fast, now stay here until I come back," Currant stood up and walked to the ship's exit.

"Yes sir," The pilot saluated.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat walked through the roads of Patch. He approached the Xiao Long's house. He walked through their front yard. Pat reached the front door and knocked. A blonde haired man opened the door. This man looked surprised to see Pat.

"What, did you guys forget something?" He asked.

"No sir, is Yang in?" Pat asked.

"No, she just left," Taiyang answered.

"Ah I see, well Tai, mind if I take that jeep I stashed here a while back?" Pat asked.

"You're crazy, You, bunny girl and that Goodwitch kid just took it," Taiyang gave Pat a strange look.

"Tai, it's me Pat," Pat said.

Taiyang's eyes lit up and his face turned white. He was speechless.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost," Pat chuckled.

Taiyang punched Pat in the face. Pat grabbed his nose in pain.

"Serves you right, we mourned you, we even had a funeral, Ruby was heartbroken, what's wrong with you?" Taiyang growled.

"I was dead," Pat sternly said.

"Then how are you alive?" Taiyang asked.

"I was resurrected by a goddess," Pat lowered his hand from his nose.

"You're crazy," Taiyang slammed the door shut.

Pat rolled his eyes and walked over to the shed. He quickly realized what Taiyang had said. He moaned at the thought of him having to walk the entire way over to Haven.

"Wait I could buy a plane ticket," Pat frowned, realizing he had no money and should lay low for a while.

Pat turned around and started walking in the direction of Haven. He sighed and realized that he was going have to stowaway on a boat.

Pat realized that he had a tombstone, he stopped and start walking in the direction of the tombstone. It wasn't a long walk and he quickly arrived. His tombstone was near Ruby's mothers. He looked down at it.

' _Like lightning I fall'_ Pat read. He smirked at the thought of him being dead. Pat took out his blade and carved a message into the stone.

' _Like lightning I'll return'_

"Hope Glynda comes by," Pat put his blade away and started walking.

XXX XXX XXX

The jeep flew across the roads. The trio had just road a ferry across a great ocean and once again back on the road. Velvet had fallen asleep on Marty's shoulder. Marty was loading his gun with slug rounds. Frost was focused on the road. The trio was quickly gaining on their friends.

"How much longer?" Marty asked.

"About three hours," Frost called over his shoulder.

"Great, I hope they have arrived at Haven by now," Marty commented.

"I'm sure they have," Frost added.

Velvet slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She shrugged and put her head back on Marty's shoulder. Marty smiled and pet her hair. He like watching her sleep, it reminded him of how good life could be. Frost envied Marty, he wished he could that with Ruby. Frost thought about how Ruby would react to his arrival.

Frost felt torn apart, he had the memories and feeling of someone else, but he could never be that person. Frost wished so much that he could be Pat and live his life, but Frost knew that it would never happen.

XXX XXX XXX

Eleanor walked to the docks. The poorly lit docks made it hard for her to see, it didn't stop her from seeing a man, who was dressed in almost all purple. She glared and ran toward him.

"You won't escape again," She murmured to herself

XXX XXX XXX

 **The next chapter is going to be fun. This chapter was fun to write, although it had no fight scene. So Pat is alive again, I'm happy to see him back. Glad that the other members of PARM will receive their own spotlight, Pat was kind of getting all the attention.**


	18. RWBY PR Vol4 Ch4 The King and Queen

She rushed toward a figure dressed in almost all purple. The figure stood at the edge of the docks and gazed out at the sea. He turned around to face Eleanor. The two figures stared at each other. Eleanor had hate in her eyes.

"So you go by Edward now?" She coldly asked.

"Yes, my dear," the man answered.

"You and I both know who you really are, König," She sneered.

"I want you to stop using my son for your evil plans," He said.

"Evil? You should talk to Salem about evil," She scoffed.

"Trust me, I will," König's voice was full of confidence.

"I saved your son," Eleanor smirked.

"No, you poorly brought his body back to life and I saved him," König's words caused Eleanor's smirked to fade.

"You think you're a god?" Eleanor asked.

"No, do you?" König smirked.

"Unlike you, I know I am," Eleanor smiled.

"The goddesses gave us this power, not to be gods, but to lead mankind," König stated.

"You're a fool," Eleanor raised her hand and shot a white bolt of lightning at König.

König raised his hands in the air and a wall of rock rose. The bolt hit the wall and exploded. König shattered the wall into shards of rock and shot them at Eleanor. Eleanor leapt into the air and fired ice shards at König.

König raised his arms and formed two white lightning shields. The shards shattered against the shields. König transferred the energy from his forearms into his hands and formed two bolts. König hurdled the bolts at Eleanor and struck her from the sky.

Eleanor fell to the earth. She landed hard. She stood up with a sinister smile. Two pillars of rock shot up from the sea and flew toward König. König leapt back onto the water, he stood on the water without sinking. König swirled his hands together and the sea's water began to rise, lifting König into the air.

König stood at the top of a stationary wave. He glared down at Eleanor. He threw his hands down and the wave came crashing down on the docks. Eleanor raised her hands and was lifted into the air by a pillar of rock. König threw a bolt of lightning at the rock pillar. The bolt went straight through it, causing Eleanor to fall.

Eleanor formed a platform a storm cloud and hovered in the air on it. She looked at König, who had formed his own cloud. The two began summoning the elements. Eleanor shot balls of white fire at König. König raised a massive wall of water and blocked the attack.

König took the offensive and clapped his hands together. A massive gust of wind flew toward Eleanor, who was almost knocked off her cloud.

Eleanor raised her hands and the ground shook. König looked down and saw Vale was being swallowed by the ground. He lifted his hands up and pulled them back. The ground stopped swallowing the buildings and started pushing them back to the surface.

People had started to wake up and were flooding into the streets, they were scared and full of fear, the grimm were quickly on the city.

König saw the wave of Grimm approaching the city and he raised his hands. A massive wall of stone rose around the city of Vale, blocking any grimm from entering from the ground.

König next targeted the nevermore, who flew to the city. With great bolts of white lightning, König struck the nevermore from the sky. He then turned his attention on Eleanor, who was applauding his work.

"Not a God?" She asked.

"No, this power is that of the goddesses, they gave us the ability to use the elements and we became immortal, we also passed it down, creating the first Guardians," König glared at Eleanor.

"That didn't stop you from having children with another," Eleanor's tone was harsh.

"Only because I refused to love an evil witch," König replied.

Eleanor gasped and glared at König.

"If that is how you feel my love, then I must destroy you," She brought her hand down and a massive bolt of white lightning shot at König.

König blocked the attack with an ice barrier he created around his cloud.

"Clever man, using the water in the clouds," Eleanor smirked.

König threw more bolts at her. Eleanor just dodged them. The two stood on their clouds and stared each other down.

The people of Vale soon realized their presence and they all stood in awe at the sight of the beings. Some even pulled out their scrolls and began recording the two.

"Look at that, the people will now know about us," König looked at the people.

"They should worship us, König we are gods," Eleanor responded.

"No, we should lead them to a build better world, not force them to serve us," König glared at Eleanor.

Eleanor summoned ice shards and launched them at König. König just ducked and the shards flew over his head.

"This has gotten us nowhere," König said.

König pulled his sword out of it's sheath. Eleanor stuck her hand out and a blade flew to her. The two leapt at each other. König sent white lightning threw his blade, while Eleanor sent fire through her blade.

The two swords collided and caused a massive explosion, both beings were sent flying. König recovered and summoned another cloud. Eleanor summoned a pillar of rock for her to land on.

König slowly lowered himself to the ground. He stepped off the cloud onto the water. He stood on the water and stared up at Eleanor.

Eleanor jumped from her pillar and landed on the docks. She kept her eyes trained on König. Eleanor raised her hands and two spears of earth shot past her and flew toward König.

König lifted a wall of water and froze it. The spears flew and pierced the ice wall, König blocked them with a lightning shield. He waited for Eleanor's next move. Suddenly two pillars of rock broke through the ice wall, shattering it. The pillars of rock flew toward König and slammed into him, sending König flying.

König skipped across the water, before coming to a stop and slowly sinking. Eleanor watched and waited. For a moment she actually thought she had killed him, this illusion was shattered when König rose from the sea on a platform of sand.

He raised his hand and water swirled around him. He sent blades of water at Eleanor. Eleanor leapt to the side as the first blade flew past her and tore through a warehouse, destroying it. The second blade came in and Eleanor jumped to her right, but the third wave came from her right and struck her.

Eleanor was carried by the blade. König raised a wall of stone and the blade slammed Eleanor into the wall. König waved his hands around and the stone began cuffing Eleanor to the wall. Soon Eleanor was restrained. König surfed over to her. Eleanor struggled against her rock restraints. König hovered in front of her.

"My dear, you are defeated, give up," He calmly said.

Eleanor smirked and pulled her hand back. König's eyes widen and he spun around. König was struck by a white ball of fire. König flew into the wall and smashed through it. Eleanor was freed and she landed on the dock. She stood up and looked at the cloud of dust.

Once the dust had cleared, it revealed König standing on a storm cloud with white lightning surrounding him. His eyes were ablaze with a white fire. He warped toward Eleanor and appeared next to her. König drew his sword and swung at her. Eleanor stuck her sword up and caught König's blade. She smirked at König, but she didn't expect the hilt of his sword.

König smashed his hilt into Eleanor's face, sending her back. Eleanor recovered and quickly launched a ball of fire surrounded in lightning at König. König held up his hand and launched the same at her attack. The two attacks collided and exploded creating a thirty foot wide crater, that the water quickly filled.

The two beings blitzed around the docks and collided. Everytime they collided, it caused a shock wave that shook Vale. König kicked Eleanor in the chest, sending her to the ground. He pointed his sword at her, both of them were panting.

"You win this round, König, but your sons won't ever be safe from Salem or me," She glared at König, before warping away.

König sheathed his blade. He heard sirens and he warped away, leaving only the destruction the two made.

XXX XXX XXX

Jaune, Alex and Ruby walked into the destroyed village of Kuroyuri. ALex and Ruby carried the poisoned Qrow. They set Qrow down.

"Alright let's see if any of these buildings have medicine in them," Ale ordered.

"You got it," Ruby sped off.

"Hey wait up!" Alex blitzed after her.

Jaune just stood there shaking his head. Little did they know they were being watched by a man. Ryden watched from a distance. He glared at his brother.

XXX XXX XXX

Currant approached the gates to the schnee mansion. He scanned the gate for a weak point.

"The schnee family mansion, wonder what Ironwood is doing here," He sighed at the thought of Weiss being in there.

Currant leapt over the gate and landed on the other side, he was undetected. Currant stealthy moved across the courtyard and reached the mansion. He blitzed up the side of the building and onto the roof.

Currant snuck across the roof to a ventilation system. He opened it and slid down the vents, gaining access inside the mansion.

XXX XXX XXX

Frost was starting to feel tired. He had been driving for two hours. Marty was keeping a watch, incase any grimm tried attacking them. The jeep continued onward. They soon came to a stop. Marty looked at Frost in confusion.

"Rest stop, we need to eat and refill the tank," Frost hopped out and ran around to the trunk.

Frost pulled out a duffle bag and a can of gasoline. He unzipped the duffle bag and grabbed three bottles of water and some of Pat's protein bars. He threw Marty two bottles of water and one bar.

Frost then went to the side of the jeep and began filling the tank. Frost opened a bar and consumed it. He cracked the water open and took a sip. Marty woke up Velvet and broke his bar in half. He handed one half to Velvet. The two ate together while Frost finished up refilling the jeep.

Frost hopped back into the jeep's front seat and started the vehicle. He drove off and returned to the road. He stopped when they approached a fork in the road. Frost went left to a town named Kuroyuri.

XXX XXX XXX

Weiss snuck around the mansion. She came to her father's office and she heard yelling. Weiss put her ear up against the door. She heard Ironwood yelling at her father about something, Weiss couldn't figure it out because there was a loud thud, like someone dropping down.

"Who in are you, how did you get in here," Weiss heard her father yell.

"General, you're crimes have gone unpunished for to long," Weiss heard Currant's voice, which made her gasp.

"James, who is this?" Jacques demanded.

Weiss then heard gunshots.

"Not today general," She heard Currant say.

Suddenly the door flew open, knocking Weiss away. Ironwood flew out of the room and slammed into the wall. He struggled to his feet. Currant strolled out, twirling his sword. Weiss ran in front of Ironwood. Currant was surprised to see Weiss.

"Move Weiss," Currant ordered.

"No," She sternly said.

"Fine," Currant blitzed toward the general.

Weiss knocked Currant back. Currant stumbled back and looked up, he was meet by Weiss's sword. Weiss has struck his chest, sending Currant flying back into the office. Jacques ran out and hid behind Weiss. Currant stood up. Weiss charged him and he caught her and threw into the wall.

Currant threw Weiss harder than he meant to and Weiss slammed through the wall and landed outside. Currant jumped down to make sure she was okay. Currant landed next her and felt her pulse, it was still there. Weiss slashed Currant in the chest. Currant fell back and Weiss stood up. She pointed her blade down at Currant.

Currant smacked it away and kicked Weiss back. Currant leapt to his feet. The two readied their weapons. Weiss summoned a time dilation glyph and Currant blitzed toward her. The two used their semblances and slashed at each other quickly, they were just blurs.

Currant quickly out matched Weiss's speed and smacked her in the face with his hilt. Weiss stumbled back, but recovered quickly. Currant rushed forward and high kicked her in the face, knocking Weiss off her feet.

Weiss laid on the ground. She went to get up, but Currant chopped her in the neck, knocking her out. Currant stared down at the girl. Currant bent down and put his hand on her head. His arm shot read lightning down into her head. Currant slowly read her memories by reading the electric currents in her mind.

Currant soon learned of her escape plan. He sighed and picked her up and carried her bridal style. Guards soon surrounded Currant and pointed their guns at him.

"Put Ms. Schnee down and come quietly," One of them ordered.

Currant sighed and blitzed over and kicked his face. Currant blitzed away as the guards open fired on him. He ran to his hanger. He boarded his ship and found the pilot had fallen asleep. Currant gently set Weiss down. He walked over and shook the pilot awake.

"Fly us out of here, quickly!" He ordered.

The pilot quickly turned the ship on and took off. They flew away from atlas. Currant walked over to Weiss and examined her wounds, they were all minor bruises. Pat sat down next to her and put her head in his lap. He soon fell asleep.

XXX XXX XXX

Alex walked around the destroyed village. He scanned the ruined buildings for medicine, nothing was found. Ryden approached Alex from behind. Alex was looking at puddle and in the reflection he saw Ryden, sword drawn preparing to strike. Alex drew his blade and spun around.

Alex caught Ryden's blade, blocking the attack. Ryden glared down at Alex. Alex pushed his brother back and leapt back. Ryden shot a blue ball of fire. Alex blocked it with a yellow lightning shield. Ryden stared in awe at Alex's lightning shield.

"What, scared to fight your little brother?" Alex smirked.

Alex blitzed toward Ryden and slashed at his chest. Ryden blocked the attack with his sword and hit Alex with his sword hilt. Alex stumbled back and Ryden slashed his chest. Alex activated his aura, but flew backwards. Alex landed on a tall building. He set his eyes a blaze. He scanned for Ryden.

Ryden appeared next to him, his eyes were also a blaze. Ryden kicked him off the building. Alex landed on the ground and spun around to meet his brother. Ryden leapt from the building and brought his sword over his head. Ryden brought it down on Alex.

Alex held his sword over his head, horizontally. Ryden's sword slammed into Alex's and the shock wave shook the village, causing some houses to collapse. Ryden pushed down on Alex's sword, Ryden smirked as Alex's arms began giving in. Alex pushed Ryden off of him and blitzed away.

"Running are we?" Ryden chuckled.

Alex blitzed from behind Ryden and struck his back, sending Ryden flying through a building. Ryden slid across the ground before rolling up and stabbing the ground to stop himself. Alex blitz charged Ryden.

Ryden grabbed his hilt and spun around his sword. His feet slammed into Alex's chest sending Alex hurtling back. Ryden warped to Alex, who was still in the air and slammed him into the ground.

Ryden placed his foot on Alex's chest and pinned Alex to the ground. Alex attempted to lift Ryden's foot off him, but it was in vain. Ryden brought his sword up and swirled it around. He stopped once it pointed downward. Ryden was about to stab Alex, when he heard a beep from a car and was blinded by headlights.

Ryden turned to his left and was struck by a jeep. Ryden dropped his sword and was sent flying backwards. The jeep flew over Alex and landed right in front of him. Velvet hopped out and ran over to Alex. She helped him to his feet and supported him. Marty jumped out of the jeep and cocked his shotgun.

Marty stomped over to Ryden. Ryden moaned and held his side. Marty walked over and placed his foot on top of Ryden. Marty shoved the muzzle of his gun on Ryden's head. Ryden's eyes widened.

"Guess who," Marty smirked and pulled the trigger.

Ryden knocked the gun out of Marty's hand, just as it fired. He leapt up and high kicked Marty. Marty caught Ryden's leg and pushed him back. Ryden was thrown off balance and Marty scurried to his weapon. Ryden threw a fireball at the weapon, sending it flying away.

Marty went to run for it, but Ryden kicked his legs out. Marty fell down with a hard thud. Ryden tackled Marty and took a knife from his pant leg. Ryden brought the knife over his head and slammed it down. There was a gunshot and Ryden flew off of Marty. Marty looked over to the origin of the shot.

Velvet was holding his gun and had shot Ryden. She cocked it and threw it to Marty. Ryden warped over to his weapon and went to stab Velvet. Frost blocked Ryden's attack with his staff. Frost pressed a button and blades came out the ends of his staff.

Frost fired a beam of white energy at Ryden. Ryden flew back and landed in a pond, He saw the flower. Ryden grabbed the flower and struggled to his feet, his eyes had lost their fire. He held up and shot a fireball at the jeep. Alex blitzed away and Frosted tackled Velvet, shielding her.

The fireball hit the jeep and it exploded. Frost felt the flames burn his back, he let out a scream of pain. Once the jeep had exploded and was just a giant fire, Alex looked back to where Ryden was. Alex realized he was gone.

Marty rushed over to Frost and Velvet. Marty pulled Frost off Velvet. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw she was unharmed. Frost wasn't, Alex had examined his wounds.

"Marty, this guy's got third degree burns," Alex looked at Marty worried.

They four heard a screech and Alex looked up. They all saw a grimm unlike any other. It was half horse and half man, it dragged it's long arms as it stomped and it let out a blood curdling screech. Alex watched in horror as it engaged in battle with RNJR.

XXX XXX XXX

 **I am so happy that Eleanor finally got into a fight. I loved writing the Ryden and Alex fight, but König and Eleanor will be my favorite fight, I had so much fun writing it.**


	19. RWBY PR Vol4 Ch5 Friends

Alex charged the grimm. It just swatted him aside. Alex flew through a ruined house and laid on the ground motionless. Marty opened fire at the beast, he did no damage. The grimm shot it's arm at the Marty, who teleported away at the last second.

Marty teleported around the grimm, firing every time he teleported. The grimm became enraged and spun around flailing it's arms. Marty was struck and sent flying. He landed in a pond.

Alex got up and blitzed to Marty. He helped his friend up.

"What's the plan?" Alex asked.

"Let's ask Ruby," Marty teleported over to where Ruby was.

Alex saw Marty leave and blitzed after him.

"What's the plan?" Alex arrived.

"Well, Jaune and I are going to pin it's arms and Nora will knock the horse out," Ruby said.

"What about us?" Alex asked.

"Keep it busy while we get into position," Ruby ran off.

"Alright, Alex I need you to annoy it," Marty smiled.

"Got it," Alex confidently said and blitzed away.

Alex blitzed under the grimm and threw bolts of lightning at it. The grimm launched an arm at Alex, but Alex dodged it with ease. Marty slam fired his shotgun into the grimm while it was distracted.

The grimm launched an arm at Marty, who ducked, but the hand grabbed him. The grimm spun Marty around before slamming him into the ground, Marty laid there motionless.

Alex saw this and became enraged and charged the beast. Alex didn't realize but his normally yellow lightning became blue, like Pat's. Alex blitzed toward the grimm and hurdled bolts of blue lightning at the grimm. The grimm roared in pain as the bolts slammed into him.

Alex zoomed toward toward the grimm, faster than ever. Alex leapt into the air and brought his blade back. He hurtled the blade at the grimm and it landed in it's chest. The grimm screeched in pain and struck Alex from the sky. Alex slammed into the ground.

The grimm walked over to Alex's motionless body and prepared an attack. The grimm was interrupted by a bunny girl walking over to it. The grimm reared around and roared. Velvet stared the grimm down, she looked over and saw Marty. Her face showed her anger.

The activated her camera. She pulled out a light copy of Carbon Jäger and charged the grimm. Her body mimicked Pat's exact fighting style, she even matched his natural speed. The grimm threw it's arm at her and the sliced the arm back. Velvet threw the light copie at the grimm.

She then summoned Marty's old SMG. Velvet leapt toward the grimm and open fired. The grimm swung at her and Velvet used the shotgun recoil to fly upwards. Velvet came back down and summoned Blue Blaze and Crimson Inferno, Alex and Ryden's old katanas. She fell down and slashed the grimm repeatedly, earning another screech of pain from the injured creature.

Velvet landed and the grimm launched it's arm at her. Velvet leapt off the ground.

"Ruby, Jaune, now!" She yelled.

Ruby flew out and pinned the grimm's one hand, while Jaune did the same to the other. Nora rushed out and slammed the horse with her hammer. The grimm collapsed and Ren walked out, he cut off one of the grimm's arms and another, he finally cut off it's head, killing it.

As it evaporated a sword dropped to the ground and clanged. The grimm was soon turned into a mass of black smoke. Velvet looked to the skies and saw airships flying down. Marty stood up and shook his head, trying to come out the daze. Velvet saw him and ran over. She tackled him in a hug and Marty fell back down.

"Hey Ve.." Velvet's lips cut Marty off.

The two began to passionately kiss. Ruby looked at them in disgust. Ruby ran over to Alex and made sure he was okay. Alex laid on his stomach. Ruby shook him and he moaned. He slowly rolled over.

"Ow that hurt," He groaned.

Alex remembered Frost and he shoot up and blitzed over to him. Frost laid on the ground right where the group had left him. Alex called for Marty to come help. Marty rushed over and teleported Frost into one of the airships. The friends boarded the airships and began conversing with each other.

Ryden watched his friends from the trees. He held the water lily in his hands. He stared at the ground. He thought about Yang and wondered what he should do next.

"I'm sorry Yang," He whispered to himself.

XXX XXX XXX

Weiss slowly opened her eyes. She felt safe and warm, but she had no idea why. Weiss slowly lifted her head off Currant's lap. She suddenly remembered what happened and drew Currant's sword. This action woke Currant up, he looked at Weiss and smiled. Weiss stood up and pointed the sword down at Currant.

Currant's smiled quickly faded, he frowned at Weiss. The girl shakily kept the blade pointed on Currant.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"On an Airship," Currant stood up

"Going where?" Weiss kept the blade trained on him.

"I don't know, where ever you want I guess," Currant knocked the sword out of Weiss's hands. Currant spun Weiss around, he grabbed her arm and forced it behind her back.

Weiss was struggling to escape, but she quickly accepted that Currant was bigger and stronger than her and she wasn't being freed unless Currant let go.

"That's better, now tell me where do you want to go?" Currant said into her ear.

"Mistral," Weiss ordered.

"Say please," Currant smiled.

Weiss sighed in defeat.

"Please take me to Mistral," Weiss huffed.

"Of course," Currant let go and spun Weiss back around.

Currant held her face still and scanned her for injuries. Once satisfied with her condition Currant let go. Weiss stomped her foot and walked away. She sat down on some crates and looked away from Currant.

"Weiss, I'm sorry I was so rough," Currant walked over and sat next to her.

"Why did you leave?" Her voice was soft and gentle. Weiss met Currant's sky blue eyes.

"I had to do something, still do," He looked away from the girl.

"But we needed your help, I needed you help," Weiss grabbed Currant's face and forced him to look at her.

"I'm not Pat, I'm just a monster, I was created to live a false life and the other clones were supposed to kill me once I had completed that task," Currant sighed.

"You dunce, I know you're not Pat, that's why I love you," Weiss's face turned pink.

Weiss quickly looked away. Currant was left speechless. He grabbed Weiss's face and turned it around, Currant touched his lips against Weiss's.

Weiss was shocked and surprised at first, but quickly accepted Currant's kiss. After a brief moment they separated, both blushing. Currant coughed and stood up. Currant walked into the cockpit.

"Fly us to Mistral," Currant ordered.

Currant walked back over and sat down. Weiss smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She quickly fell back asleep. Currant smiled and held her close. He then thought about his next target, Haven's Headmaster.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden threw the door to the hut opened, he limped in. Ryden clutched his side in pain. Midnight quickly stood up and rushed over to him. Ryden handed Midnight the flower and collapsed to the ground. Midnight examined his wounds, three broken ribs and a bullet to the chest.

Midnight rolled Ryden over onto his back and began treating his injuries. Once Ryden was taken care of, Midnight walked over and began crushing the flower up in a bowl. The flower soon became a paste. Midnight walked over and rubbed the paste on Canary's wound.

Canary winced in pain, but quickly calmed down. Midnight finished and walked back over to his seat, he sat down and watched his injured partners. Ryden tried sitting up, but fell back down.

"Ryden, seat still and your aura will heal you," Midnight commanded.

"I can't, Marty and Alex are going to Haven," He growled.

"Well that's funny, we are also going there," Midnight chuckled.

"They're going to mess up the plan," Canary added.

"No, Pat Brewner is dead, no one can stop us, except Salem herself or Eleanor," Midnight waved his hand around.

"Timo could," Canary replied.

Midnight's eyes widen, he hadn't thought about Timo or Niko Brewner.

"Timo has no interest in us, yet," Midnight looked at the fire that burned in the middle of the hut.

"Alex can use lightning," Ryden's tone was solemn.

"What color was it?" Midnight frantically asked.

"Yellow, why?" Ryden looked over to Midnight.

"Well lightning Guardians can use different types of lightning, yellow, blue and red, there's also legends of a white lightning, but those are just stories," Midnight explained.

"Yeah, so why does it matter what color Alex is using?" Ryden inquired.

"Each color determines the strength of the lightning, yellow is the weakest, but also requires less energy to use, blue is the next strongest and requires a good amount of energy to use and red is the strongest, it requires tons of energy and will power to use," Midnight explained.

"What about white lightning?" Ryden questioned.

"It's a myth, but it is said to be the strongest lightning, able to shake the heavens," Midnight rubbed his chin.

"So Currant can use red lightning?" Ryden asked.

"Yes, he also has a duel semblance, which allows him to never tire, meaning he will never run out of energy," Midnight's tone turned solemn.

"So what are we going to do about Current?" Canary rubbed his shoulder.

"Leave him be for now," Midnight answered.

"I don't agree," Canary glared at Midnight.

"Oh?" Midnight cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think Currant is an immediate threat," Canary growled.

"And I said he wasn't," Midnight stood up.

"So what?" Canary also stood up.

"So I expect you to follow my orders," Midnight walked over to Canary.

"And what if I don't want to?" Canary put his face into Midnight's.

"You won't live to tomorrow," Midnight threatened.

"Really?" Canary scoffed.

"Yeah," Midnight pushed Canary back.

"Why don't you back that threat up?" Canary prepared his gauntlet.

"GUYS!" Ryden boomed.

The two cocked their heads and stared at Ryden.

"Enough, both of you need to cool off," Ryden commanded.

The two glared at each other and walked away. Midnight sat back down and so did Canary.

"So we have clear shot at the relic at Haven?" Ryden asked.

"Yes, with Pat dead and the three of us working together we should be able to walk right in and take it, after you abduct the Spring Maiden," Midnight explained.

"And how am I supposed to fight a Maiden?" Ryden asked.

"Well, the four Elder Guardians were originally created as a failsafe, incase the Maidens became corrupt, funny thing is that there's a fifth Elder Guardian, Elder of the sun, element of fire," Midnight smiled at Ryden.

"So you want me to become an Elder Guardian?" Ryden looked at Midnight in awe.

"We need you to obtain an Elder weapon first," Midnight stood up.

"How do I do that?" Ryden questioned.

"Well the original Elder weapon for the Sun Elder was destroyed centuries ago, when an evil Guardian attempted to destroy the other four, so we need the goddess of fire to craft another," Midnight began pacing around.

"And how do we do that?" Ryden gathered strength and slowly stood up, still holding his side.

"We need you to please her and here take this," Midnight took out an old katana and handed it to Ryden.

Ryden received the blade from Midnight, it was wrapped in a blanket. Ryden began unwrapping it and pulled the blade from it's sheath, he gave a gasp of surprise. Ryden held his brothers old sword, Crimson inferno.

"This will please a goddess?" He gave Midnight a funny look.

"No, but what I'm about to do will," Midnight grabbed chalk and stretched out a circle.

Midnight drew a pentagon in the circle. Midnight grabbed Ryden and pushed him into the circle. Midnight poured oil on the lines of the pentagon.

"Ryden light this for me," Midnight commanded.

Ryden bent down and lit the oil with blue flames. The oil was set ablaze with blue fire and Ryden immediately saw white.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Ryden stood in a white void. He gazed around and noticed a unlit candle sitting on a fire orange rug. He slowly walked over to the candle and bent down. Ryden examined it and he held out a finger. The tip of his finger ignited into a blue flame. He touched his finger to the wick and lit the candle._

 _Suddenly the ground started to shake. Ryden backed away nervously from the candle. The flame grew larger and larger, suddenly it morphed into a woman. Ryden noticed she was beautiful, like fire itself. She slowly stood up, her fire red long hair fell back._

 _Her fire orange eyes met Ryden's grey eyes. She glared at him._

" _Who are you?" She menacingly asked._

" _Ryden Feuer," Ryden confidently replied._

" _Ryden Feuer?" She put her finger on her lip._

 _The goddess thought for a moment, she suddenly remembered._

" _Oh right the Feuer brothers," The goddess lost her menacing tone and adopted a warmful and friendly tone._

" _You know us?" Ryden nervously asked._

" _Of course, I keep track of all my children," She replied._

" _Children?" Ryden raised an eyebrow._

" _Yeah, Fire Guardians aren't born, I give the gift," She stretched._

" _What?" Ryden stared at her in confusion._

" _Most Fire Guardians are orphans, with a few exceptions, that's why there's almost never a Sun Elder," She slowly said._

" _So wait our parents didn't come from Hope Reich?" Ryden asked._

" _No, they were gamblers in Vale, your dad knocked your mom up, twice to be exact and after the second child that heartless woman left you and your brother alone," The goddess frowned._

" _So how did you find about us?" Ryden inquired._

" _Well you started to cry, so I came down and gave you boys the gift of fire and assigned a fire Guardian to you, until you became of age," The goddess smiled._

 _Ryden thought back to his early childhood and remembered some guy in a cowboy hat that took care of them until Ryden was seven, then the man left._

" _So wait, all orphans?" Ryden asked._

" _Not all, I actually almost gave the gift to your friend Pat, but my friend wouldn't let me," She smiled and hugged Ryden._

" _I don't know what to say," Ryden just stood there as the goddess hugged him._

" _You don't have to say anything," She pulled out of the hug._

" _I do have a favor to ask," Ryden said._

" _Honey, I already know why you're here, my answer is no," The goddess turned around._

" _Why?" Ryden walked toward her._

" _Because I don't feel as though that your heart is in the right place," She began to walk away._

" _My intentions are good," Ryden ran in front of her and stopped the goddess._

" _Really? You tried to kill your own brother," She rolled her eyes._

" _I don't know what came over me," Ryden looked at the ground._

" _I do," The goddess reached up and placed her hands on Ryden's head, they flashed white._

" _What did you do?" Ryden asked._

" _I reversed Midnight's semblance, you can now think clearly," She smiled._

" _I need a Elder Weapon," He begged._

" _Alright, what do you wish to do with it?" The goddess placed her hand on her hip._

" _I wish to retrieve the relic of Haven," Ryden was honest._

" _Once you retrieve this relic what will you do with it?" She asked._

" _Keep from Salem," Ryden answered._

" _Lastly, if Alex were to be in front of you, would you attack him?" She cocked an eyebrow._

" _No," Ryden replied._

" _Good, alright I'll craft you an Elder weapon," She smiled._

" _May I still work with Midnight?" Ryden asked._

" _As long as you keep your promises," The goddess warped the sword to her and lit it on fire._

 _The katana burned white and slowly went out. She smiled and handed the sword to Ryden. Ryden took the blade and sheathed it on his back._

" _Thank you," He waved goodbye._

" _Stop by sometime, I always have time to talk," Ryden became engulfed in fire and disappeared._

 _The goddess sighed and turned around. The lightning goddess soon appeared next to her. The two looked at each other._

" _What did you give him?" The lightning goddess asked._

" _An Elder Weapon," The other goddess replied meekly._

" _Why? Ryden is going to kill Pat," The goddess scolded her friend._

" _Pat will be fine, Elder Guardians fight all the time," The fire goddess waved her friends concerns off._

 _XXX_ _XXX_ _XXX_

Pat walked off the ship. He had made an arrangement with the ship captain, Pat protected the boat and Pat got passage. Pat's tactical boots thudded against the wooden dock.

Pat walked off into the forest. He carried a small backpack full of bars and water. His red jacket swayed in the wind. As he moved further into the forest, he saw less people. Eventually he saw no one. Pat continued further into the forest, until he came across a cliff, he could hear a rushing river at the bottom.

The sun was setting and Pat needed rest. He decided to set up camp near the cliff's edge. Unknown to him, he was being watched. Cinder, Emerald and Mercury watched Pat from the trees and prepared to strike.

XXX XXX XXX

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter, mainly due to FAVM's fight with the Nuckleeve. I am going to combine Volume 4 and 5.**


	20. RWBY Vol4 Ch6 Power Clash

Alex walked with RNJR, Qrow, Frost, Velvet and Marty through a dimly lit tunnel. Qrow insisted on taking the kids on the 'scenic route'. Qrow walked ahead of everyone, while RNJR chatted amongst themselves. Alex walked with his hands in his pockets.

Velvet walked up next to him. She smiled and waved. Alex grunted in response.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Well besides all the people who tried to kill me, I've been good," Alex looked down.

"Are you okay?" Velvet looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex looked back up.

"Are you sure? If you need someone to talk to I'm always here," Velvet's ears perked up.

"Zip it, we're here," Qrow called back.

Qrow approached a large set of doors. He pushed the doors and threw them open. Sunlight flooded in and the group walked out. They looked around and were in awe by what they saw.

In front of the group was a beautiful mountain, it was covered in houses and markets.

"Wow, it's amazing," Marty said.

"They really made use out of these mountains," Jaune commented.

"Yes they did, vendors here will sell you just about anything, whether they should or not, just remember, the higher up you go the nicer it gets, stay away from the lower levels," Qrow started walking.

"Qrow, we'll meet up with you at Haven," Marty called.

Qrow turned around and saw Marty was taking Alex, Frost and Velvet away.

"Where are you going?" Qrow called back.

"To have a look around," Marty replied.

Qrow rolled his eyes, he turned back around and continued walking.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden opened the door to the hut. He walked in and walked up to the fire. He stuck his hand out, he held the Elder sword of the sun. His hand was engulfed in white fire as he relit the fire. Midnight and Canary were both sitting down

Midnight looked at him in awe. Canary looked scared. Ryden turned around to face Midnight.

"Good job, I have the location of the Spring Maiden," Midnight stood up.

"Where?" Ryden cocked his eyebrow.

"With Raven Branwen," Midnight's voice was solemn.

"What!" Ryden was taken back by Midnight's answer.

"We're coming with you, that way you can fight Spring and Canary and I will take care of Raven and her bandits," Midnight walked over to Ryden and placed his hand on Ryden's shoulder.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Ryden asked.

"Now, my Sun Elder," Midnight took his hand off Ryden's shoulder and walked away.

XXX XXX XXX

The moon was rising over Pat's campsite. Pat laid in a coffee brown sleeping bag. His navy blue eyes slowly opened. The man slowly sat up and gazed around his campsite. He saw fireballs racing toward him. Pat jumped out of his sleeping bag and grabbed his weapons, he drew Carbon Jäger.

Pat pointed his sword at the origin of the fireballs. He unloaded his gun. The bullets tore through the leaves and bushes. He waited a moment, before lowering his weapon.

Mercury jumped from the trees to his left and high kicked Pat, sending him back. Pat recovered and landed on the ground. He looked up and blitzed toward Mercury. Pat felt a chain wrap around his chest and suddenly he was pulled back. Pat collided with a tree, he looked up and saw Emerald walking out of the bushes. Pat glared at her, Emerald smirked back. He blitzed toward her and slashed at her face, but he was sent flying to his left when a fireball connected with his right side.

Pat slid across the ground and came to a stop, at the edge of the cliff. He struggled to his feet and looked to the origin of the attack. Cinder Fall strolled toward him. He gripped his katana and prepared for another attack. Mercury went to attack, but Cinder put her hand up and stopped him.

"Mercury, I think I can take him, especially with these new powers," She grinned at Pat.

"You became a Maiden?" Pat was shocked.

"Very observant, Yes I did, does that make you scared?" Her grin grew.

"No, it makes me feel this fight will still be easy," Pat smirked, Cinder's grin faded.

"If you're so cocky, why don't you attack?" She asked.

"Done," Pat blitzed around Cinder and appeared behind her.

Pat swung at her back. Cinder summoned a blade and spun around. She caught his blade and smirked at Pat. Pat glared at her. Cinder pushed Pat back and hit him with another fireball. Pat flew back and swung around a tree, stopping himself.

Pat grinned and charged Cinder. He slashed at her chest, Cinder ducked and smashed her hilt into his chest. Pat stumbled forward and Cinder brought her hilt down on his back, sending him to the ground. Pat laid there clutching his stomach.

Pat slowly started to get up, but Cinder placed her foot on his back and pushed him to the ground. She smirked and kicked him in the ribs, she kicked him again in the ribs. Pat let out of scream of pain. Cinder kicked again, even harder. Pat coughed up blood.

Cinder knelt down next to Pat and began whispering into his ear.

"Let me show you true power before you die, again," She activated her Maiden abilities and her eyes were set ablaze.

Pat looked up and grinned at the sight.

"Don't act tough," She glared down at Pat.

"Go to hell," Pat weakly said.

Cinder kicked him again. She turned to Emerald and Mercury and called them over. Mercury grabbed on off Pat's arms, Emerald grabbed the other and together they lifted him to his knees. They held him there as Cinder prepared an arrow. Cinder summoned her bow and summoned an arrow. She grinned and drew the bow.

"This is similar to how I killed your one friend, what was her name? Oh yeah Pyrrha, the untouchable girl," Cinder smiled.

Pat weakly began laughing. Pat began to smirk. Cinder's smile quickly faded.

"I told you not to act tough," She barked.

"I'm not acting," Pat looked up at the woman, his smirk was growing.

"I killed your friend," Cinder taunted.

"I know, that's all I needed to hear," Pat put one foot forward and began to stand.

He sent lightning down his arms and sent Mercury and Emerald flying away. Cinder, in a panic shot the arrow. Pat blitzed his hand up and caught it, inches away from his chest.

Pat broke the arrow into two and it shattered. He drew Thundercloud. Cinder watched as lightning covered his body and storm clouds formed in the sky above him. Pat raised the sword into the air and lightning flew down and struck it. Pat had blue lightning blitzing around his body, it cloaked him. Suddenly it all left, the lightning and the clouds.

Cinder began to smirk again.

"That was an impressing show, but that's all it was, a show, I'm suppose to be scared of a parlor trick?" She rolled her eye.

"No, you should be scared of the untamed power of a goddess," Pat blitzed behind Cinder and struck her back.

Cinder flew forward toward the cliff and Pat blitzed in front of her and knocked her the other way. Pat blitzed back the other way and knocked her into the air. He blitzed into the air and knocked her to the ground. Pat blitzed down and caught her by the collar.

Cinder weakly looked at Pat's cocky face. He stabbed the sword into the ground and threw her off the cliff. Pat wiped his hands off on his pants and grabbed his sword. He turned to meet Mercury and Emerald, both had a look of pure fear on their faces. The fear slowly slipped away and was replaced by shock, then they grinned at Pat.

Pat turned around to see Cinder was floating above the cliff. Pat shrugged and threw a lightning bolt at her. Cinder dodged it. Cinder torched the spot Pat was standing at. The ground Pat was standing at was set ablaze. Cinder smirked and was relieved that she had killed him.

Once the fire and smoke had cleared, Cinder's face displayed her rage. Pat was knelt down with Thundercloud stabbed into the ground, he had a lightning dome covering him. He took Thundercloud out of the ground and gazed up at Cinder, his cocky face enraged the Maiden.

Pat blitzed into the air and struck her to the ground. Cinder skipped across the ground, before sliding to a stop. Cinder got to her knees and glared at Pat, she was panting heavily.

Pat prepared to finish the fight with a lightning bolt, but a tall man with a well groomed mustache walked out of the trees. He looked over at Cinder and rolled his eyes.

"Cinder dear, we had orders to recruit the boy, not kill him," The man scolded Cinder.

Pat looked at the man with a confused expression.

"My sincerest apologies, I'm Arthur Watts, pleasure to meet with you, mister?" Watts asked.

"Brewner, Pat Brewner," Pat growled back.

"Making sure we have the right man, I'm here to offer you a chance of a lifetime," Pat noticed Watts had a very refined accent.

"Which is?" Pat deactivated his aura and sheathed his blade.

"My master wishes to meet with you," Watts smirked.

Pat looked uninterested, which made Watts uneasy.

"No," Pat bluntly said.

"You are making a mistake," Watts said.

"Well maybe, but it's my decision to make, you see unlike you I can still make those," Pat grinned.

"Why you little," Watts stopped himself before he said anything to rash.

Cinder looked over to Mercury and Emerald, she caught their eye. She nodded at the them and mouthed the words 'do it'.

Suddenly Mercury and Emerald opened fire on Pat. Pat didn't expect this and a bullet entered his side. Pat formed a lightning shield and blocked the bullets. Cinder shot a massive fireball at Pat, knocking him off the cliff. Pat's body hurtled to the water down below.

Cinder approached the cliff and fired at the edges, causing massive chunks of rock to fall into the river. One of the chunks pinned Pat's leg to the bottom of the river. Pat struggled to pick up the chunk. He used all his strength and threw the chunk off and quickly moved his leg away. He swam away as chunks of earth fell next to him.

Pat let the rushing river guide him. He summoned a bolt of lightning from the skies. The bolt flew down and struck Cinder, sending her flying back. Pat resurfaced and blitzed up the wall of cliff. He reached the top and was gasping for air. His clothes were soaked and water dripped off his body.

Pat stood up and glared over at Cinder and Watts.

"That was a dirty trick," Pat called.

Cinder stood up and gave Pat a look of rage.

"Cinder, what are you doing," Watts asked.

"You heard him, he said no," Cinder summoned a sword.

"What part of 'convince the boy at all costs' do you not understand," Watts questioned.

Cinder didn't answer, instead she launched at Pat. She swung at his chest, Pat blocked the attack. Their blades clashed and the shock wave shook the forest. Pat pushed his blade against Cinder's. He met her eye and grinned as he forced her down. She summoned a blade to her other arm and swung at Pat.

Pat pushed her back and ducked. He looked at Cinder and saw her arm was part grimm. He began laughing.

"You think laughing will make you look tough?" Cinder sneered.

"No, I think it's funny Ruby did more damage than I'm about to do," He smirked back at Cinder.

Cinder was enraged and charged Pat again. Pat sidestepped and lightning punched Cinder in the back, she let a scream of pain and flew forward. Cinder crashed through a tree and landed in the forest. She struggled to her feet. Pat blitzed after her, he was slowly leading her away from her allies.

Pat swung underhand at her left side. Cinder's left sword came down and blocked the attack, she used her other sword to slash at Pat's head. Pat stepped back and high kicked Cinder. She stumbled back and Pat stabbed at her face.

She barely dodged the attack and Pat's blade chipped her black mask, which covered her left eye. Cinder rolled to her right. Pat didn't waste anytime and quickly slashed at her. Pat's blade slammed into her chest and sent her flying toward the cliff.

Cinder flew over the cliff and landed on the other side. Pat walked out of the trees and to the cliff's edge. Mercury and Emerald raced over and opened fire on the young Sky Elder. Pat easily blocked every bullet, as this time he had his sword drawn.

Pat threw a bolt at the two, both fighters jumped out of the way. Pat blitzed over the cliff and landed on the other side. Emerald frantically stood up and fired without aiming. None of the bullets came close to their target. Pat raised his hand and shot a bolt of lightning. It struck Emerald, incapacitating her.

Pat turned his attention to Cinder, who was flying toward him. Pat shot lightning at her, Cinder flew into the air. She smirked down at him.

"I'm safe in the air," She gloated.

"Hey did Ruby knock out some brain cells when she took your eye?" Pat smirked.

"What?" Cinder asked.

"Well you seem to have forgotten what I'm the Elder of," Pat raised his hands.

Lightning surrounded Pat and his feet slowly left the ground. He picked up speed and began ascending to Cinder's level. Pat flew to the altitude she was at and grinned at her. Cinder shot fireballs at Pat. The Sky Elder flew past them and with lightning fast speed struck Cinder from the sky.

Cinder hurtled to the ground. Pat blitzed down to her and knocked her while she was still falling, causing her to fall faster. Pat blitzed down to her again and allowed himself to fall. He matched speed and slammed his blade into her stomach. He blitzed down to the ground, carrying Cinder with him.

He slammed Cinder into the earth. Cinder caused a crater. Pat leapt out of the crater and looked down into it. A cloud of dirt and dust clouded Pat's vision. Suddenly a grimm arm shot out and slammed into Pat's chest, it carried him backwards and slammed Pat into a tree.

"This isn't good, time for plan B," Watts examined the fight from a distance.

Pat was being pushed into the tree by the grimm arm, which had it's fingers wrapped around his arms. Pat had dropped his sword and was slowly losing his Elder powers. Pat heard the tree crack, suddenly the tree shattered and Pat flew through it.

Pat formed lightning arm blades on his forearms and cut the fingers off the grimm arm. He fell to the ground and the arm returned to it's master. Pat blitzed to Thundercloud. He grabbed it and blitzed back to the cliff.

Pat approached the cliff, but balls of fire raced toward him. Pat slid under one and leapt over the other, the third he blocked with a lightning shield. Pat threw a bolt in response to Cinder's attack. He blitzed to the cliff.

Cinder met him there. She held her two fire swords. Pat gripped Thundercloud. The two entities glared at each other.

"This ends here and now, I'm going to obliterate you," Cinder called.

Pat just rolled his eyes. Cinder was steaming with rage. She charged him and attempted to run him through. Pat knocked her blade out of the way and roundhouse kicked Cinder to the ground. Pat placed his foot on her chest, pinning her.

Her eye pleaded with his for mercy, Pat didn't show any. Both fighters were panting and held injuries. Pat held his side, trying to clot the wound. Pat twirled his sword over his head until it was pointed downwards. He held it above Cinder and brought it down.

Pat was knocked back by a spear of stone. The spear dug into Pat's shoulder, his red aura shimmered across his body, trying to protect him. Pat looked up and saw a big guy carrying a large ebony black warhammer.

"Rook?" Pat quietly asked.

"Brewner?" Rook's tone was surprised.

"Rook!" Pat said with delight and ran over to meet his friend.

"Pat!" Rook bear hugged Pat.

"It's been too long," Pat broke the hug.

"Yes, my old friend it has," Rook gazed at Pat.

"Rook!" Pat recognize that voice.

Suddenly a blade of wind flew towards them. Both fighters jumped back and looked over to the origin of the attack. Autumn walked toward them, her Elder blade was drawn. She walked over and stood next to Rook. Autumn glared at Pat.

"We are supposed to be capturing him, not hugging," She scolded Rook.

"Hey you can't blame him, not everyone is a cold heartless blood sucking vampire like you," Pat smirked.

"Shut it, traitor," She snarled.

"How about you shut your legs when Timo's around?" Pat slyly said.

She launched another blade of air.

"I wouldn't talk so big, you are tired and you haven't used your elder powers in over a year, while we have been practicing," She stated.

Pat knew she was right, he used all of his energy in his fight with Cinder and he was also wounded, taking on two skilled Elder Guardians would be impossible.

"Just come quietly Pat, Timo doesn't know you're alive and Salem just wants to talk," Rook pleaded.

"Sorry Rook, we may have been friends, but I wouldn't invite trouble on myself just cause a friend asked me to," Pat sheathed his blade.

"I know, that's what makes this hard," Rook waved his hands and Pat was engulfed in a rock cube.

Pat looked around the cube, but he couldn't see anything. Rook walked over to the cube.

"You won't be getting out of that, it's walls are 6 feet wide and made of granite," Rook called.

Rook expected a wise crack from inside, but he was taken back when he heard nothing.

"Pat?" He called.

Rook waved open one of the walls.

"Autumn, I think he broke out," Rook called.

"Impossible, check the inside," Autumn ordered.

"He isn't responding and I don't see him," Rook got closer to the cube to get a better look.

Rook saw a blue light and was thrown back. Pat blitzed out.

"Oh gee, good thing you're not the brightest Rook," Pat continued holding his side.

"You weasel," Autumn called.

"I could call you much worse," Pat replied.

"Rook trap him again," Autumn commanded.

Pat saw the earth around him started to transform. He leapt away and landed next to Cinder. Pat looked down and smiled at her. She glared back at him.

"Well, Ladies. Gentlemen, Autumn, it's been fun, but I must go," Pat blitzed away.

Autumn cussed Pat out and Rook sat down.

"Rook, we had the one shot and you blew it," She began pacing back and forth.

"Sorry," Rook rubbed the back of his neck.

Pat raced away and didn't stop until he felt like he was a good distance that the others wouldn't find him. He collapsed at a fork in a road with a sign. Pat looked up and read a town left of where he was named _Kuroyuri_.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Sorry that this chapter was just one giant fight. I got carried away writing it and really took off with the whole Cinder and Pat fight. I had a great time writing this chapter, but Pat won't be in the next one as I feel I over used him in this one.**


	21. RWBY Vol4 Ch7 Dealing With The Devil

Marty and Alex walked through the streets of Mistral. They didn't realize, but Velvet and Frost had been separated from the group. Marty soon did realize that his girlfriend was no longer beside him. He soon began frantically looking for her. Alex realized Frost wasn't with them either and also began searching.

They finally found their faunus friends, but they were being harassed by a group of seven guys.

"Dirty Faunus!" one yelled.

The group had Velvet and Frost corned against a wall.

"This level is a little high for your kind," another said.

Frost had Velvet behind him. One of the guys began throwing stuff at the pair. The others soon joined in. Frost was running out of patience. He finally snapped when one of the guys threw a rock at Velvet. Frost pulled out his staff and pointed it at the group.

The guys started to back off. Frost flipped the blades out of the staff and the guys ran away. Frost put his staff away and went to check on Velvet. She was holding a section of her forehead with her hand. Frost went to move her hand and she winced in pain.

Frost gently removed her hand and examined her forehead. Velvet had a inch long cut right above her eyebrow. Frost was furious once he saw the cut. He grabbed some bandages from his backpack. He gently placed a bandage on Velvet's wound.

"Thanks Frost," Velvet smiled at Frost.

Frost smiled back and looked around. Marty and Alex ran up to the pair.

"Velvet, are you okay," Marty's face was full of worry.

"Of course, just a scratch," She giggled.

"Come on Marty, I think I've seen enough of Mistral," Frost walked off.

"Yeah, Qrow should be waiting for us at Haven," Alex walked off with Frost.

Marty grabbed Velvet's hand and the two walked off together.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden, Midnight and Canary walked through the forest. Midnight lead the trio. He was the only one who knew where the Branwen tribe was. The Trio soon came upon a wooden wall, it was made out of large wood stakes. The sky was cloudy and suddenly there was a strong gust of wind. Midnight looked at Ryden.

"Maiden," Midnight whispered.

Ryden nodded and ran over to the wall. He pressed himself up against it. The other two also ran over to the wall and pressed themselves against it. The trio snuck around to the gate. The guards had already been taken out. Ryden pulled out Crimson Inferno.

The trio nodded to each other and busted into the campsite. Standing before them was bad news for the trio. Stood in front of them was Raven, the maiden, Cinder, Watts, Emerald, Mercury, Autumn and Rook. Ryden noticed Cinder looked like she had gotten out of a battle, the girl had dirt covering her face, minor bruises all over her body and she looked exhausted.

Everyone in the campsite looked over to the trio. Everyone drew their weapons, except for Watts. Rook waved his hands and created a wall of rock that blocked the entrance.

"Ryden, get spring, Canary and I can take these fools," Midnight transformed his swords into his bow form.

Ryden warped over to Vernal. He quickly incapacitated her, by chopping her neck. Ryden grabbed Vernal and threw her over his shoulder, Ryden went to warp, but Rook fired a rock spear at him. Ryden dropped Vernal and dodged the attack by ducking.

Ryden shot a fireball at Rook. The Earth Elder raised his hands and a wall of rock rose from the ground. The white ball of fire hit the wall and exploded. Rook then transformed the wall into a wall of spears and sent them sliding toward Ryden.

Ryden formed a fist and fire punched the wall exploding it. He looked over to Midnight.

Midnight was fighting Emerald and Mercury. Emerald charged him and slashed at Midnight violently. Midnight transformed his bow back into swords. He blocked Emeralds attacks and kicked her back.

Mercury flew through the air toward Midnight. He brought his blades up over his head and blocked Mercury's attack. Mercury's boot landed right on Midnight's swords. Midnight threw Mercury into the air and unleashed a flurry of blows and knocked Mercury to the ground. Mercury's aura was depleted and he laid on the ground motionless.

Emerald threw her chain at Midnight. He spun around and stabbed the chain into the ground with one oh his blades. Emerald used her remaining gun to shoot at Midnight. He easily blocked the bullets. Midnight leapt at Emerald and his blade connected him her head, or so he thought. Emerald disappeared and Midnight saw only blackness.

"What's the matter? Isn't your semblance illusions?" Emerald taunted from the shadows.

Midnight looked around and tried to conquer the illusion, but he failed. Ryden noticed Midnight wasn't doing well and warped over to Emerald. He kicked her legs out and brought his blade down on her while she laid on the ground. Her aura was instantly drained.

Canary blitzed toward Cinder. Canary summoned an ice sword and slashed at her chest. Cinder summoned a fire sword and blocked the attack. Steam rose as the swords pressed into each other. Canary summoned water dust and blasted Cinder back with a blast of water. Canary reloaded his gauntlet with more lightning dust.

Canary blitzed around Cinder. He blitzed toward Cinder and knocked her off her feet with a punch to the face. Canary blitzed back around and kicked her upwards. Canary stopped blitzing and loaded his gauntlet with gravity dust. Canary kicked off the ground and flew toward Cinder. He knocked her to the ground.

Cinder collided with the ground and slowly stood up. She was about to shot Canary from the sky, but Watts stopped her.

"Enough!" he commanded.

Midnight and Ryden looked over to the man.

"I'm sure we can be civil, why don't we strike a deal?" He looked to Cinder than to Midnight.

Midnight sheathed his blades and began walking over to Watts. Ryden stabbed his blade into the ground and leaned on it. Canary slowly floated back down and landed next to Midnight. Watts walked up to the pair.

Vernal had woken up at this point and was conversing with Raven about what they should do.

"Why did you come here?" Watts asked.

"Simple we came here to ask Raven to use her semblance to take us to Qrow, we want a certain red hooded silver eyed girl dead," Midnight lied.

"Well, I like these boys already," Cinder walked up.

"Watch it lady, I just want to hurt Frost," Midnight replied.

"Oh, is dear Frost no longer with you?" Cinder sneered.

"None of your concern," Canary growled.

"I'd keep your pet in check," Cinder snarled.

"Pet?" Canary launched forward, but Midnight stopped him with his arm.

"Why did you come here? Please answer truthfully," Midnight sighed.

"We came to get the spring maiden," Cinder answered.

"Yes indeed, how about you three? We are going to attack Haven and retrieve a relic, I'm sure that silver eyed girl will be there," Watts added.

"Sounds like you got yourselves three helpers," Midnight stuck his hand out.

"Good," Watts shook Midnight's hand.

Midnight broke the handshake and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Watts called after him.

"To converse the plan with my partner," Midnight walked toward Ryden.

Canary walked next to Midnight.

"You know, one should never make deals with the devil," Canary said.

"I know, they however didn't," Midnight smiled deviously.

XXX XXX XXX

Currant slowly opened his eyes. He noticed the airship wasn't moving. He broke away from Weiss's cuddle. Currant stood up and walked to the cockpit, no one was there. Currant looked outside the airship and noticed it was surrounded by police.

Standing in the crowd of police and pointing at the airship was the pilot. Currant made fists and snapped. He threw a bolt of red lightning out of the windshield of the airship and struck the pilot, killing him.

The police drew their guns and opened fired. Currant leapt back into the cargo bay. Weiss has started to wake up. She sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes. Currant was thinking of what to do.

"Release the heiress," A voice bullhorn boomed from outside.

"What's going on?" Weiss panically asked.

"We are being surrounded by the police," Currant replied.

"You dunce," Weiss stood up.

"Weiss piggy back," Currant turned around and offered his back.

"Why?" Weiss skeptically looked at Currant.

"Just do it," He rolled his eyes.

Weiss walked over and climbed onto Currant. Currant opened the door and blitzed out of the airship. The police attempted to shoot him, but stopped once they realized he had Weiss with him.

Currant shot away from the hanager. Weiss could barely see anything, due to the wind hitting her face. Currant ran far and he soon realized they were in the city of Mistral.

Currant ran to Haven. He quickly searched the school grounds. Once he was done he blitzed away. Currant stopped when he accidently bumped into someone. Currant turned around to apologize to the person, but was left speechless. Yang stood in front of him, she was in awe by the sight in front of her.

Yang quickly recovered and her eyes turned a crimson red. Currant gently let Weiss off of his back.

"What're you doing here?" Yang growled.

"I was giving the heiress a lift," Currant shrugged.

"You have three seconds to run before I clock you," Yang threatened.

"Sure thing," Currant turned around and planted a passionate kiss on Weiss's lips.

Weiss accepted the kiss and the two didn't break away until air became a necessity. Weiss's sapphire eyes pleaded with Currant's sky blue ones, her eyes begged him to stay. Currant hugged Weiss and than he blitzed away, leaving Weiss alone with Yang.

Yang ran up and hugged Weiss. The two then conversed and caught up. They then headed for Qrow and Ruby.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty opened the door to the home and was shocked by what he saw. Weiss and Yang were hugging Ruby. Alex and Velvet walked in and gasped in surprise. Frost just smiled at the two.

"Hey guys," Yang waved.

"Hey," Alex stuttered.

"Well don't just stand there you dunces, come join in," Weiss smiled.

Marty and Velvet walked over and joined the group hug. Alex was about to, but he noticed Frost wasn't moving. Alex turned around and looked at Frost strangely. Alex shrugged and walked over to join in the hug.

"We missed you guys, so much," Velvet had tears in her eyes.

"So did we," Yang smiled.

Frost slightly smiled at the sight, but it quickly faded. He was trying to be his own person, he couldn't let Pat's feelings and memories get in the way of that.

"Marty, could I talk to you privately please?" Yang broke away from the hug.

"Sure," Marty also broke away from the hug and walked with Yang over to a corner.

"Currant is here," Her voice was solemn.

"What? Imposible," Marty replied.

"No, I saw him and he might have a weakness," Yang looked back to the group.

"What?" Marty inquired.

"Weiss," Yang quietly said.

"You're kidding," Marty looked at Yang in confusion.

"He was kissing her when I came across him," Yang said.

"Alright, I'll think on that," Marty turned to walk away.

Marty strolled back to the group. Yang glared at Frost, who was just hovering by the door. Frost saw Yang's expression and he looked at the ground. Frot felt like he didn't belong with the group.

"Come on let's get dinner ready," Marty marched into the kitchen.

Frost turned around and put his hand on the door. He was about to turn the handle, but he felt a soft hand tap his shoulder. He turned around and looked down at Ruby's smiling face.

"Hey little red, I mean Ruby, sorry," Frost rubbed his neck nervously.

"Where do you think you're going?" She grinned.

"Oh sorry I was.." Frost was interrupted by the young girl.

"No, you should come eat with us," She beamed at Frost.

"Uh sure," Frost said uncertain.

"Great," Ruby grabbed Frost's hand and dragged him to the kitchen area.

Ren, Marty and Velvet were preparing a meal for the group. They smiled and laughed as they cooked. Ruby dragged Frost to the dinner table. She sat down and patted the seat next to her. Frost sat down next down to the girl. Alex walked over and sat next to Frost.

"Dinner is ready," Ren came over with a pot of food.

Marty and Velvet carried bowls and forks over. The group served themselves and began conversing. Weiss recountered her adventures. The group looked over to Ruby and Alex.

"So how did the two of you defeat Tyrian?" Jaune asked.

"Oh I didn't, Alex did," Ruby pointed to Alex.

Marty heard this and almost choked on his food. He gasped for air. Once he was fine and not choking, Marty stared at Alex in awe.

"Alex, how did you manage that?" Marty was leaning onto the table.

"I well, I had some help from a ghost I think we all know very well," Alex looked around the table at everyone's faces.

"Pat?" Frost finally spoke up.

"Yeah, he appeared to me and gave me the ability to use lightning," Alex looked down at his hand, yellow lightning raced around it.

"So Weiss, how's smooching with a clone?" Nora slyly asked.

Weiss blushed heavily when she heard Nora's words.

"It was fine," She quickly.

"Oh yeah? Nothing more?" Nora grinned at Weiss.

"I so did not miss you people," Weiss looked down at her food.

Frost stood up and began to walk away. Alex stood up and followed him. Frost approached the exit of the kitchen, he turned around and faced the group.

"Ruby, is there an area for training?" Frost asked.

Ruby nodded her head and pointed to a staircase. Frost waved and left, Alex followed. Frost walked down the stair and ended up in the backyard of the house. Alex continued to follow. Frost pulled out his staff and transformed it into a short sword.

Alex gasped in awe, gaining the attention of Frost. Alex walked toward the weapon and examined it.

"Want to spar?" Frost grinned down at Alex.

"Yes," Alex smiled.

Back upstairs Ozpin had called everyone, expect for Frost and Alex, to a meeting. He was answering everyone's questions. Once that was over with, Ruby wanted to spend time with Frost. She knew he wasn't Pat, but Frost reminded her of him so she didn't care.

She walked down the stairs and into the backyard. She gasped at what she saw, but soon began to smile.

Alex was on the ground panting and Frost stood above him. The yard was a mess, with craters everywhere and scorch marks covered the ground. Frost was also panting and pointed his staff down at Alex.

Frost smiled and brought his staff up. He offered Alex a hand, which Alex smiled and accepted. Frost pull Alex to his feet and laughed at how dirty Alex had gotten. Alex attempted to brush off the dirt. Pat's green jacket had taken a beating.

"Frost," Ruby giggled and ran over to the pair.

Frost waved to her. Ruby tackled Frost into a hug. The two fell to the ground, both were laughing. Ruby laid on top of Frost. She smiled down at him. Ruby quickly lost her smile.

Ruby was conflicted, she wanted to love Frost, but she knew deep down that it wouldn't be the same. Frost also felt the same, he wanted to love Ruby, but he knew that he wasn't Pat and it would always be different.

The two seperated and stood up, both of them were blushing. Alex coughed and broke the silence. He looked at Frost.

Frost looked at Alex and even though Alex was sixteen, he still saw the face of the fifteen year old. Frost smiled and messed up Alex's hair. Frost turned to walk inside, the sun was setting. Yang and Marty watched from the window of the house. They glared at Frost and looked at him with disgust. Frost didn't notice them and just kept walking. Ruby and Alex walked next to him and the trio walked and laughed together.

Ruby entered the house and went to her room. She entered and got changed into her pajamas. Ruby walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, once that was done she walked back to her room.

Ruby flopped onto the bed and quickly fell asleep.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Ruby stood in a forest. She looked around and saw a small light in the distance. She walked toward it and gasped. Pat sat around a small fire, he was holding a pair of tweezers. Ruby noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and he had an open wound in his side._

 _Pat took the tweezers and attempted to extract the bullet. He winced in pain as he grabbed the round and pulled it out. Once that was done he took out a spare knife and stuck it in the fire._

 _Pat took his garnet red jacket and bit the sleeve. Pat took the red hot knife out of the fire and placed the blade against his wound. He scream was muffled by the sleeve in his mouth._

 _Pat took the blade of his skin and looked at the wound, it was clotted. He sighed in relief. Pat's eyes quickly darted to where Ruby was, the young girl yelped. Pat couldn't see nor hear her, but he knew someone was watching. Pat grabbed his katana and threw it at Ruby._

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby awakened and shot up. She screamed and was panting. Her bed was soaked in sweat. Yang busted into the room. She looked around and finally looked at her sister. The room was dark and the stars outside provided poor lighting.

"Are you okay?" Yang worriedly asked.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," Ruby laid back down.

Yang gave Ruby an odd look and shut the door. Ruby started laughing at the dream.

"Pat's dead, it was just a dream," She quickly fell back asleep.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat watched the area he threw his sword. He sighed in relief as he no longer felt summon was watching him. His relief was shattered when he heard footsteps and twigs snapping. He grabbed his jacket and covered the fire, it quickly went out.

He looked toward the sound. Pat scanned the forest and saw Rook stomping around. He grabbed his remaining gear and ducked behind a fallen tree. He gazed over the tree and saw Autumn was investigating his old campsite. She poked the fire a bit and grinned.

"Rook, he's some around here," She called over to her partner.

Pat knew he would have to play this smart. He began digging holes.

XXX XXX XXX

 **So next chapter is the volume's finale.**

 **Fact: Autumn likes Timo**

 **Bonus fact: when and Elder Guardian uses their powers, the goddesses are actually lending them part of their power.**


	22. RWBY PR Vol4 Ch8 Love

Pat raced through the forest. Rook fired multiple rock spears at Pat. The spears shattered against the ground around him. Pat was panting heavily. He didn't know how much further he could go. Autumn leapt in front of him and blocked his path.

Rook walked up from behind. Autumn drew her sword and charged Pat. She stepped on a pile of leaves and was swallowed by the ground. Autumn fell into the eight foot deep hole and stabbed her sword into the wall to stop herself. She looked down and noticed Pat had built punji sticks.

Pat leapt over the hole and continued running. He slid to the ground and prepared for Rook. Autumn leapt from the hole and back to the surface. She stood on the edge of the hole, little did she know, Pat had dug out the bottoms of the edges. Autumn felt the ground collapse under her and she fell again into the hole.

Rook came riding in on a column of rock. He leapt over Pat and landed on the other side of him. Pat drew his katana, he knew that using Thundercloud would be too much strain for his body.

Rook swung his hammer over his head and brought it down on Pat. The Sky Elder raised his katana over his head and blocked the attack. A massive shock wave shook the forest. Pat struggled against Rook's rare strength. Rook pushed his hammer down against Pat's blade.

Pat rolled to his side and threw a bolt of lightning at Rook. The Earth Elder stabbed his hammer into the ground and raised a wall of stone. The bolt struck the wall, leaving a scorch mark.

Rook transformed the flat wall into a wall of spikes. He sent the wall toward Pat. By quickly rolling to the side, Pat dodged the attack. The wall impaled a tree. Pat turned around to face Rook, but felt Rook's hammer slam into his stomach. Pat flew through the forest and hurtled into the ground. He tumbled for a bit before he stopped.

Pat groaned and slowly stood up. He was dazed and didn't see the ball of air coming at him. The ball crashed into his chest, sending him flying into a rock wall. Pat slammed into the wall and fell to the ground.

Pat struggled to get up. He laid on the ground and looked up. Autumn walked toward him. She held up her sword and it transformed into a fan. She lifted the fan above her head and slammed it down. A massive gust of wind flew toward Pat. Barely able to stand, Pat had no chance of dodging the attack.

Pat flew back and was pinned to the rock wall by the air. Autumn nodded to Rook, who twirled his hands around and cuffs formed on the wall. Pat's body went limp and he was cuffed to the wall.

Autumn sheathed her sword and sighed in relief. She walked up to Pat and grabbed a stick. She poked his motionless foot with the stick.

"Good job Rook, we got him," She called back.

Rook nodded and remained silent. He felt confliction, he was fearful for his life, but he just betrayed his best friend.

Autumn didn't pay attention to Rook and just gazed at Pat.

"You won't escape Timo this time," She smiled.

Rook heard her words and was shocked.

"I thought we were going to bring him to Salem?" Rook asked.

"Plan changed, stop being a stupid rock and get him down from there," She commanded.

"I, yes ma'am," Rook stopped his protesting.

Rook walked over to Pat's limp body and prepared to remove it. Rook noticed Pat's leg was twitching. Pat's leg then stiffened. Rook slowly looked up and stared Pat in the eyes, his brown eyes met Pat's frost white ones.

Pat broke the restraints and fell to the ground. He looked up and stared down Autumn. Pat drew both his blades. He charged Autumn and their blades collided. Pat used his natural speed to completely over power the wind guardian.

Pat smashed the hilt of Thundercloud into her chin, she fell to the ground. Autumn went to get up, but Pat kicked her back down. Pat aimed Thundercloud at her throat. He looked over to Rook and aimed his other sword at him.

Rook didn't move and allowed Pat to blitz past him. Pat rushed into the forest and completely lost the two Elder Guardians.

Autumn stood up and began to yell at Rook for not trying to stop Pat. Rook didn't care, his friend was safe.

XXX XXX XXX

Frost readied his weapon. Qrow had told him that Lionheart wanted to meet with the group. It was dark out and the group left the house and made their way to Haven.

As they walked through the deserted streets, Frost began to think about how weird it was that Lionheart would want to meet at this hour. They walked into the main building of Haven and approached Lionheart, who stood above them.

"Leo are we going?" Qrow asked.

"Why did you bring your weapons?" Leo's voice showed how nervous he was.

Yang started to look around and was taken back when she saw a raven.

"Mom?" Yang asked, gaining the attention of Qrow.

Qrow drew his weapon and fired at the raven, it dodged the attack. The raven flew down to Lionheart and transformed into Raven Branwen.

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me," Raven coldly said.

"Leo what've you done?" Qrow panically asked.

"What any sane person would've done," She walked down the stairs toward the group.

"Do you have the spring maiden?" Qrow asked.

"Yes I do," Raven replied.

"Good, we can work together to stop Salem," Qrow said.

"In all your years as Ozpin's spy you still haven't learned that it is impossible to stop Salem," Raven sneered.

"You're wrong. We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please," Ruby held out her hand.

Raven glared at Ruby.

"You sound, just like your mother," She slashed the air next to her and a portal opened up.

A fireball shot from the portal and raced toward Ruby, but Frost leapt in front of her and spun his staff around, blocking the fireball. Cinder and her crew emerged from the portal. Alex gasped when he saw Ryden, Midnight and Canary emerge as well.

"Ryden! How long have you been with her?" Alex growled.

"Aw don't take it personal child, these three are a recent addition," She gestured to Ryden.

Ryden looked down and didn't meet any of his friends eyes. The doors opened up and in walked Hazel, he barred the door shut.

"No one's getting in and no one's getting out," His voice was solemn.

Cinder smiled at the group.

"What is wrong with you?" Jaune spoke up.

Cinder glared at Jaune.

"How can you take so many lives and come here and rub it in our faces, like it's something to be proud of," Jaune had tears streaming down his face.

"Kid!" Qrow said.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did, you hear me?!" Jaune screamed at Cinder.

"Jaune," Frost gently said.

"Well? Say something!" He yelled at Cinder.

After a short pause Cinder finally spoke up.

"Who are you again?" She asked.

Jaune became enraged and charged Cinder. Frost drew his weapon and ran after Jaune, Midnight tackled Frost. The two rolled to the side of all the fighting, that had broken out.

Frost pushed Midnight off and leapt to his feet. He activated the blades on his staff. Midnight stood up and used his bow to fire multiple arrows at Frost. The staff wielder jumped behind a pillar.

Alex blitzed toward Ryden and slashed at him. Ryden just dodged every attack and kicked Alex back.

"Alex, I don't want to fight you," Ryden pleaded.

"What you want doesn't matter to me, as long as you are with her," Alex growled.

Alex sent a fireball at Ryden, he ducked under the ball of fire and walked over to Alex.

Midnight fired another barrage of arrows at Frost. Spinning his staff around, Frost knocked the arrows down. Frost aimed his palm at Midnight and fired a blast of white energy.

Midnight flew across the room and slammed into Ryden. Both fighters fell down. Alex used this time to attack and blitzed toward Ryden. Canary formed an ice dome around his two comrades.

Inside the dome Ryden helped Midnight to his feet.

"Remember the plan," Midnight sternly said.

"Yes, I'll play my part," Ryden replied.

Suddenly everything went quiet, leaving Ryden and Midnight to wonder what had happened. Ryden melted an opening in the dome. He gasped by the sight in front of him.

Weiss was lying on the ground, bleeding heavily. Ryden looked over to Cinder and notice she was smiling. Jaune rushed over to her. Ruby was also unconscious, this worried Ryden.

Ryden watched as Cinder commanded Lionheart to open the vault. Lionheart rushed over and quickly activated a statue, which lowered down, revealing an elevator. Cinder, Vernal and Raven got on and it lowered down.

Ryden smirked at the sight and went to follow them, but he was blocked off by Alex.

"Alex, let me through," Ryden put his hand on Alex's shoulder and attempted to shove him out of the way.

Alex glared at him and grabbed Ryden's hand. Alex flipped Ryden over his shoulder. Ryden stood up and brushed himself off. Alex blitzed over and attempted to punch Ryden.

Ryden caught Alex's fist and twisted his arm behind his back. Ryden restrained Alex's other arm.

Midnight charged Frost and dodged Frost's beams of energy. Midnight engaged Frost in a sword battle. Frost transformed his staff into a short sword and Midnight broke his bow into two swords. The two began to clash.

Marty and Velvet attacked Canary. Canary shot a bolt of yellow lightning at Velvet. The bolt struck the faunus and sent her flying back. Marty glared at Canary and open fired on him.

Canary summoned an ice sword and blocked the bullets. Marty teleported behind Canary and hit him the spine with the butt of his shotgun. Canary stumbled forward and spun around and slashed at Marty.

Marty transformed his shotgun into a katana and blocked Canary's attack. Canary pushed Marty back and fired a fireball at him, knocking Marty back.

Ruby woke up and ran over to Weiss. She looked around and noticed that everyone was in trouble. Hazel had injected lightning dust into his body and was defeating Oscar and Qrow, Frost was losing his battle with Midnight, Canary had Marty and Velvet outmatched, Yang was getting double teamed by Emerald and Mercury and Ryden had Alex in a headlock.

She wished Pat was here, she always felt he could solve any problem. Midnight looked around and noticed exactly what Ruby had noticed. He threw Frost back and ran up the staircase.

"Ryden, Canary go to stage two of the plan," Midnight yelled.

Ryden smirked and released Alex. He warped over to Emerald and high kicked her back. Ryden turned to see Mercury had Yang trapped in a combo of kicks. Ryden rushed over and flamed Mercury into the wall. Yang had fallen to the ground and Ryden helped her up.

Canary stopped fighting Marty and blitzed over to Hazel. He duel flame punched Hazel off of Oscar. A fireball shot toward Oscar and Canary blocked it with an ice shield.

Midnight rushed over to Ryden and stood with him back to back.

"Ryden, go now!" Midnight commanded.

Ryden raced to the elevator and jumped down the shaft. He landed down hard and scanned the vault. He noticed Vernal was on the ground, dead. Raven was standing at the edge of the bridge. Ryden noticed the massive door in front of him. Raven turned around and looked at Ryden, she was surprised.

"Did your maiden die?" Ryden drew Crimson Inferno.

"Vernal isn't the spring maiden, I am," Raven's eyes caught fire.

"You think fiery eyes scare me?" Ryden's eyes became engulfed in white flames.

"What are you?" Raven asked.

"Well, I guess I'm the Elder of the Sun," Ryden leapt toward Raven and the two began their epic clash.

XXX XXX XXX

Lionheart ran up the stairs in fear. He ran into his office. He didn't realize that he wasn't alone. Currant appeared from out of the shadows. Lionheart turned around and jumped back. Currant threw Salem's seer grimm on the ground in front of Lionheart.

"Working with Salem are we?" Currant drew his blade.

XXX XXX XXX

The white fang set the charged around the various buildings of Haven. Niko Brewner stood next to Adam and both of them together commanded the small infiltration force they had brought.

"Adam!" Niko heard a voice call from above them.

Adam and Niko looked up and were both shocked by what they saw. Blake stood above them on a roof and glared down.

"Blake?" Adam asked.

"Stand down," She commanded.

Niko pointed his katana at her, but Adam put his arm in front of him. Niko sheathed his blade and watched.

"To think I went through all that trouble and just to have you deliver yourself to me," Adam laughed.

"This isn't what's right for faunus, stop and we can end this peacefully," Blake commanded.

"You're wrong Blake and you can't stop us," Adam glared at her.

"No I can't, not by myself," Blake admitted.

"That's why she didn't come alone," a cheery voice called out.

Niko turned to see a crowd of faunus walking toward them, lead by a monkey. Airships suddenly shined their spotlights down on the white fang.

"Adam Taurus, this is the Mistral police force, stand down," A voice boomed from the ships speaker.

"Adam, it's over," Blake hopped down from the roof.

"Then it's over for all of us," Adam squeezed the detonator, nothing happened.

"We had some one disarm your bombs," Blake stated.

Illia appeared and dropped a handful of wires.

"Adam, go I can handle them," Niko whispered into Adam's ear.

Adam bolted away, Blake attempted to stop him, but was cut of by a blade of wind. She looked back and saw Niko had drew his weapon. Blake charged Niko, but Niko proved to be as fast as Pat naturally is and leapt around her. Niko high kicked her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

Illia whipped at Niko, but the boy dodged the whip and threw dics of air at her. Sun leapt at Niko and slammed his staff into Niko's side. Niko stumbled to his left and Illia whipped him. Niko fell back and landed on his back. Niko looked around and saw he was severely outnumbered. He leapt to his feet and slammed his palm into the ground.

A blast of air blew outward from Niko, allowing him time to escape. Niko sprinted away into the forest. Sun went to run after him, but Blake stopped him.

XXX XXX XXX

The two powers clashed in the vault. Ryden and Raven were in an intense battle. Ryden leapt forward and shot fire at Raven. The maiden rolled to the side and kneed Ryden in the stomach, causing him to tumble to the ground and slid across the bridge. Ryden stood up as Raven launched toward him.

Raven brought her sword over her head and slammed it down. Ryden knocked her blade out of the way and kicked Raven in the chest. Raven flew back and Ryden sprinted toward her. Raven recovered and underhand slashed at Ryden. The Sun Elder slammed his katana into Raven's, blocking the attack.

The two powerful beings became locked in a flurry of attacks. Ryden ended it by sending white fire through his blade and slamming it into Raven's sword. Raven dropped her blade and flew backwards, colliding with the back wall of the elevator.

Raven stood up and was met by two fireballs. She leapt over the balls of fire. Ryden flew in and kicked her to the ground. Raven neared the edge of the bridge. Raven struggled to her feet. Ryden leapt at her, Raven ducked and Ryden flew off the edge of the bridge.

As Ryden fell, Raven walked to the edge and froze him. Ryden fell, unable to move. Raven walked over and picked up her weapon. She walked over to the door and placed her hand on it. The door began to fold open. As she watched the door open, she heard footsteps behind her.

Ryden slashed Raven's back, knocking her through the doorway onto the other side. It was a desert and Raven landed hard on to the sand. She leapt to her feet, just as Ryden fire punched the ground where she laid. Sand flew into the air and clouded Ryden's vision.

Raven shot out of the sand cloud and stabbed Ryden in the chest. Ryden's aura shielded him from the attack, but he was sent back through the doorway. Ryden hit the ground and slid across the ground. Ryden struggled to his feet.

"Maybe if you could fight, you wouldn't be losing so bad," Raven sneered.

"Whatever you say, little birdie," Ryden taunted.

Raven glared at Ryden and leapt toward him. She slashed at his head. Ryden ducked and fire punched her in the gut. She fell to the ground and tumbled across the bridge and into the elevator, before she came to a stop.

Raven's red aura shimmered around her body. Ryden strolled over to her and grabbed her by the collar. He lifted her off the ground. Raven weakly stared into Ryden's grey eyes, which were engulfed in white flames.

Ryden walked Raven over to the wall over the elevator and slammed her into it. He threw her unconscious body back onto the bridge. Ryden walked toward the doorway and was about to walk in when he heard someone fall down the elevator shaft.

Yang landed down the shaft. She rose and glared at Ryden. She began walking toward him. Ryden's eyes were glued to her robotic arm, he felt shame and guilt. Yang's eyes were a crimson red.

"Yang, what are you doing here?" Ryden's flames disappeared.

"I could ask you the same thing," Yang was face to face with Ryden and was staring him down.

"Answer the question," Ryden commanded.

"I'm here for the relic, not you," Yang growled.

Ryden sighed, he didn't want to do Midnight's plan, but he had to.

"Yang, I need you to go back," Ryden ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving here without the relic," She growled.

"That makes two of us," Ryden sighed.

Ryden fire punched Yang, the girl flew back and slammed into the back wall of the elevator. Ryden turned around and walked toward the doorway. Yang struggled to her feet and fired a shot at Ryden. The Sun Elder spun back around and blocked the bullet with Crimson Inferno.

Yang propelled herself at Ryden, using her weapons. She flew toward the man. Ryden ducked and grabbed Yang's real arm. He spun her around and threw her back towards the elevator.

"I'm not going to give up," She was confident and knew Ryden wouldn't hurt her.

"I know, I'm sorry," Ryden called back.

Yang was confused by his words. Ryden sheathed his blade and just stood there. Yang prepared to attack him, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and saw Midnight.

Midnight shot his arm out and grabbed her forehead. His arm flashed black and Yang fell to the ground unconscious. Midnight picked the girl up and threw her over his shoulder. He nodded toward Ryden.

Ryden turned back around and walked through the doorway. He walked up to the relic and grabbed it. With the relic in hand, Ryden walked back through the doorway. He grinned at Midnight and held up the relic for him to see.

The two walked back to the elevator, each carrying something of value to the other. They activated the elevator and it began to rise.

XXX XXX XXX

As the elevator rose to the surface, Ryden and Midnight gazed around the room and saw the mixed reaction to their success. Canary cheered, Emerald looked in horror, Mercury began to back up, RNJR didn't know what to think, Weiss was shocked, Blake was confused, Alex was smiling and Velvet and Marty had looks of uncertainty.

Midnight gently placed Yang on the ground and Ryden stepped off the elevator. The two both began walking down the stairs. Emerald leapt at Midnight. He quickly grabbed her forehead with his hand. Emerald looked at Midnight in horror.

"What's the matter? Isn't your semblance illusions?" Midnight grinned, he remembered those words from their fight earlier and his arm flashed black.

No one else saw what Midnight made her see, but whatever it was made Emerald scream in agony. Midnight dropped the girl and she collapsed to the ground. Mercury and Hazel backed up. Currant walked out off the hallway above the staircase, he was wiping blood off his blade.

Midnight and Ryden turned around to him and their eyes widened.

"Hey, it's my buddies," Currant smirked as he walked down the staircase.

"Back off," Midnight growled.

"How about no," Currant glared down at the two.

Canary blitzed toward Currant, but Currant grabbed Canary's neck and pulled him off his feet. The two stared each other down. Currant prepared his blade for the final blow. Mercury used this distraction to grab Emerald and ran.

"STOP!" Weiss yelled.

Currant lowered his blade and looked down at Weiss, he felt guilt and his love for her blinded his rage. Currant dropped Canary, who started gasping for air. Midnight and Ryden looked at each other. Currant glared at Weiss, who looked away, trying to hide her blush.

Currant spun around and threw a bolt of crimson lightning at the wall behind him, blasting it open and revealing the night. He strolled over to the opening and looked back. He saluted and jumped out.

Ryden sighed in relief. Midnight took the relic from his hands. The two nodded at each other. Midnight began to walk out, but Marty stopped him. The two glared at each other. Canary struggled to his feet and walked over to Midnight. He created a rock pillar from underneath them and it carried them to the ceiling, Canary threw a yellow bolt of lightning and blasted a hole open.

The rock pillar carried the two clones away. Ryden watched them leave and warped over to Yang. Ryden knelt down, he took out a piece of paper. He kissed the paper and placed it in one of her pockets. Ryden stood up and faced his friends. He said nothing and remained expressionless. White fire surrounded his body and he warped away.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Volume four is over, I am so happy. I had a lot of fun writing the Ryden and Yang moments. This is the longest Chapter I've ever written, but I think it is fitting for an ending of a major volume. Sorry for anyone who was hoping for Pat to appear during this fight.**


	23. RWBY PR Vol5 Ch1 Special Guest

Frost, Velvet, Marty and Alex walked through the northern forest of Anima. They had traveled by airship here and were attempting to find the relic that Ryden stole. Team RWBY walked with them. Yang was silent, she put her hands into her pockets and felt the letter that Ryden had left.

She felt conflicted, Ryden stole the relic and tried to kill Alex, but he told her that he still loved her. Ruby was also silent, she missed Pat a great deal. Ruby had no idea why she suddenly began missing Pat again, she felt like he was so close to her, but she knew it was just wishful thinking, Pat was dead.

The group approached a massive gorge, they could hear a powerful river at the bottom. CRM stood at the edge, they had no way of getting across. The group approached their enemy.

"Ryden!" Yang shouted.

Ryden turned around and winced when he saw Yang.

"Midnight, we need a distraction, I can build an ice bridge," Canary whispered.

"Got it," Midnight walked forward.

The group drew their weapons. Midnight drew his swords.

"Hey Ruby, Timo didn't kill Pat, I did," Midnight lied.

Yang turned and looked at Ruby, she saw the rage in her sister's eyes. Ruby launched herself forward using her scythe's recoil. Midnight was hoping for this and caught the girl by her collar. He turned her around and held her in a choke held. Midnight held his blade to her neck. Ruby struggled, but Midnight was as strong as Pat and easily overpowered her.

"You all are going to back off now or she'll get it," Midnight commanded.

The group put their weapons away. Midnight looked back and saw Canary had completed the ice bridge, but had also used up all of his ice dust. Midnight slowly backed up to the bridge.

Ruby remembered what Pat had taught her during their training. She stomped on Midnight's foot and elbowed him in the ribs. She kicked her scythe up to her and spun around. Midnight grabbed her and threw her off the gorge. Ruby screamed and fell down the gorge, she hit the water and fell unconscious.

The strong currents carried Ruby quickly down the river. Yang leapt at Midnight and punched him across the ice bridge. Ryden quickly grabbed Midnight and pulled him across the bridge. Ryden then fire punched the ice bridge and shattered it. Yang jumped back and landed back on the edge of the gorge.

CRM quickly scurried away. Yang ran to the edge and looked down.

"Ruby!" She called.

When Yang heard no response, she sunk down to her knees and began crying. Weiss walked over and began comforting her.

"Yang, I'm sure Ruby's fine," Weiss gently said.

The group was silent and no one had any idea of what to say. Alex spun around once he heard footsteps. Alex stumbled back by who he saw. Timo Brewner strolled toward the group.

"What're you rats doing in my kingdom," He said with disgust.

"Alex, get back!" Frost called.

Timo became surrounded in red lightning and blitzed toward Alex. Timo stood above Alex and brought his crimson bladed sword above his hand. Timo stabbed the sword down at Alex. Alex closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but he felt fluid dripping on his face.

Alex opened his hazel eyes and gazed up, Frost stood in front of him. Frost had Timo's sword in his chest. Frost's blood ran down the blade and dripped down onto Alex.

Timo yanked his sword out of Frost. He sheathed the blade. Timo turned to the others. Frost's body collapsed to the ground.

"You have a day to be out of this land," He turned around and walked off.

Alex got to his feet and rushed over to Frost's body. He took off Pat's jacket and pushed down on the wound.

"You're going to be fine Frost," He choked on tears.

"No, I'm going to die," Frost weakly stated.

"I won't let that happen, you have so much to live for," Alex cried on top of him.

"No I don't, I'm a clone with false memories and feelings, I'm just glad I was able to be useful and do the right thing, like Pat," Tears ran down Frost's pale white skin.

"No, don't say that," Alex barely managed to say through all of his tears.

"I'm, just glad that I could feel like Pat, even if it only was for a few days, you and Ruby really made me feel like I was a person, not a clone," Frost went silent and his body went limp in Alex's arms.

"Please no, not again," Alex hugged Frost's chest.

Weiss walked over and sat next to Alex. She gently wrapped her arms around him and began to comfort the boy. Alex buried his head into her shoulder, he sobbed. Weiss hushed his cries and helped him up. Alex had stopped crying , but was sniffling. Marty approached the two.

"We should bury the body," Marty's voice was solemn.

"You're right," Alex sniffled.

Marty used a makeshift shovel to dig a shallow grave. Alex grabbed Frost's body and dumped it into the hole. He clutched Frost's staff as Marty piled the dirt back into the hole.

Frost's final resting place was an unmarked grave at the top of gorge.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby's body floated down the river. It eventually washed up on the bank. She laid in the backyard of a mansion. A young girl, who looked around the age of sixteen, opened the back doors and rushed out to Ruby. Her sleeveless short white dress had dirt stain it as she knelt down next to Ruby. She called for a man named Diener.

A man scurried out of the house, he was dress in a nice spotless black suit. He walked over to the girl.

"Mistress what is the matter?" He asked.

"I found this girl, I think she is hurt, look she has marks on her neck and I also think she may be a huntress, due to her having a weapon," the girl showed Diener Ruby's scythe.

"Dear lord, our prays to the goddess have been answered, she has sent us a savior," Diener whistled and four maids came marching out.

"Would you please bring this girl to one of the spare bedrooms and please treat her like you would me," The girl ordered.

"Of course ma'am," One of the maids said.

The women picked up Ruby by the arms and legs and gently carried her into the house. Diener looked at the girl and smiled,

"Emma, Mistress Susan would be proud," He ruffled her hair and helped her up.

"I'm just trying to keep this place as honorable as it used to be," Emma walked with Diener inside the mansion.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat walked into Mistral. He immediately asked around for information on a young girl in a red hood. Pat was told why they were staying. Pat immediately blitzed to the house. He stopped at the front door. He examined himself and brushed off dirt and other things, making himself more presentable.

Pat knocked on the door, he was giddly smiling. He heard footsteps, they slowly got louder. The door slowly opened. Pat expected to see Ruby's smiling face, but his hopes were shattered once the door opened and revealed Jaune. Pat's smile instantly faded into a frown.

"Pat?!" Jaune leapt back in surprise and tripped, he fell down.

"Yeah that's my name, man you're so smart," Pat let himself in.

Pat strolled into the house. Pat examined the area. He gave a nod of approval.

"Where's Ruby?" Pat eagerly asked.

"She left a while ago, how are you alive?" Jaune got to his feet.

"Ask the goddess who brought me back to life, what you think that I understand cosmic powers?" Pat began walking around.

"Good to see you to," Jaune murmured.

"Oh up yours, I was going to say that," Pat strolled over and hugged Jaune. "It is good to see you, Jaune."

Nora and Ren walked down the stairs and Nora screamed in delight once she saw Pat. Nora ran over, bear hugged Pat and lifted him off his feet. Ren gave a small smile.

"Oh it's so good to see you," Nora cheered as she shook Pat around.

"It's good to see you too, Nora," Pat struggled to say.

Nora eventually dropped Pat and he fell to his knees gasping. He stood back and smiled. Oscar walked in.

' _Impossible'_ Ozpin said.

"What is?" Oscar said aloud.

Pat looked at the farm boy in confusion.

"Who's this?" Pat walked over to Oscar and shook his hand.

"That is professor Ozpin," Nora said.

"Professor Ozpin," Pat whispered to himself.

' _Oh no'_ Ozpin said.

"What?" Oscar asked.

"Ozpin!" Pat yelled.

Pat grabbed Oscar and bear hugged him.

"It's so good to see you're alive, but wait how are you alive?" Pat released Oscar.

"It's kind of a long story," Oscar laughed.

"Well I won't be dying again anytime soon," Pat sat down on the couch.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby's eyes shot open. She quickly sat up and looked around. She saw a clean and neat room, with red walls. She realized she was lying in a bed, white sheets covered her. Ruby pulled the sheets off and almost screamed. Ruby wasn't wearing her hood, she was dressed in a ruby red nightgown.

Ruby also realized that she didn't have her scythe. She frantically searched the room, but couldn't find any of her belongings. Ruby swung her feet off the side of the bed and stood up. She saw red fluffy slippers on the ground next to her bed, she slipped them on.

Ruby walked over to the door to her room. She quickly opened it and walked out. Ruby walked out into a hallway. She turned and started walking left of her room. Ruby heard voices ahead and kept walking.

Ruby entered a large room and gasped. She had walked into the dining room of the mansion. In the middle of the room was a long mahogany dining table. On the far wall was a large fireplace, that heated the room. She walked in and Diener saw her.

Diener walked up from behind Ruby. He tapped her on the shoulder and she yelped. Ruby slowly turned around and met Diener's smiling face.

"Hello miss," He politely bowed.

"Oh uh hi," Ruby just stood there.

"Um, miss you are supposed to curtsey," Diener corrected.

"What's that?" Ruby bluntly asked.

"a woman's or girl's formal greeting made by bending the knees with one foot in front of the other and semi lifting your skirt," Diener explained.

Ruby sloppily did a curtsey and Diener laughed.

"You're not a very classy girl, are you?" He wiped tears from his eyes.

"No," Ruby blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's fine, please take your seat," Diener pulled out a chair at the head of the dining table and gestured for Ruby to sit in it.

Ruby sat down and looked at Diener with a confused expression. Diener pushed her chair in and stood next to her.

"I was instructed to feed you, have one of our maids give you a bath and give you fresh, proper clothes, before you meet the mistress," Diener explained.

"So what will we be eating?" Ruby looked at Diener with a puzzled face.

"Oh no, I already at my dinner," Diener clapped his hands and chefs came running out of the a door on the fall wall.

They pushed carts that had trays on them, the trays were covered by metal lids. The chefs quickly set the table and placed the trays down. Diener clapped again and a maid hurried out. She walked behind Ruby and tied a napkin around Ruby's neck.

Ruby was shocked by the speed of the servers. The chefs stood next the trays and when Diener clapped his hands again they lifted the covers of the trays, revealing platters of freshly cooked food. Ruby stared at the food, her mouth watered. She was trying to remember when she had a proper meal.

Diener clapped his hands and the maid ran around with a plate, she grabbed multiple food items and piled them onto the plate. The maid ran back to Ruby and set the plate down in front of her.

Ruby looked down at the plate and noticed the food on the plate, fresh beef, mashed potatoes, bratwurst, weisswurst, roast goose and spaetzle.

Ruby began to stuff her face. Diener laughed as the young girl stuffed her face. She had fork fulls of every food. Soon she had finished her entire plate and Ruby held her stomach and burped. She quickly covered her mouth and blushed.

"I'm stuffed," She said.

"So what you're saying is you don't have room for dessert?" Diener raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I.." She stopped talking once she saw the next dish Diener had brought out.

Diener set down a plate, on the plate was a mouth watering black forest cake. Ruby looked at the cake with a hunger.

"Well I suppose I could eat a little more," She smiled Diener.

Diener smiled and laughed. He slid the plate to Ruby, who quickly made work of the cake. Diener sat down next to her and took her plate. Ruby was left licking the fork she had used to eat the cake.

"Well we must get you bathed," Diener stood up.

The butler walked over and pulled Ruby's chair out. Ruby stood up and looked at Diener for instructions. He clapped and a door opened. Out walked a wide, short, brown skinned woman. She strolled over to Ruby and Diener.

"Seele, would you be a darling and get our guest bathed?" Diener asked.

"Course Diener, you girl, come with me," Seele ordered.

Seele turned around and began walking away, she swung her hips as she walked. Ruby quickly followed. Seele walked into the hallway and lead Ruby to a door on the end of the hallway. She opened the door and allowed Ruby in.

Ruby stepped into the bathing room of the mansion. The floor was all tile and on the far wall of the room was a massive tub.

"You, wait here," Seele walked out.

Ruby stood there and nervously swayed her hips back and forth. Seele opened the door and was holding something behind her back. Seele had a smile on her face.

"I got a good surprise for you, child," Seele revealed what was behind her back.

Seele held a ruby red dress in her hands, along with black heels.

"Thanks, but where are my clothes?" Ruby asked.

"Well they're being washed, you know that they were filthy when I got them," Seele scolded Ruby.

Seele walked over to a hanger and hanged the dress on it and set the heels on the ground under the dress.

"The mistress wants you to get bathed and dressed, then just walk out of this here bathroom and I'll take you to her," Seele walked out of the room.

Ruby was lift stunned. She walked over to the dress, it was similar to the one she wore for the dance, but it didn't have the black bow. She looked down at the heels with dread.

Ruby walked over to the tub. Ruby looked at the tub's faucet in confusion. It only had a button, Ruby pressed it and hot water came out. The tub quickly filled and the water shut off.

Ruby stripped down and climbed into the bath. The water was nice and hot, but not to hot. Ruby noticed just how big the tub was. Ruby was able to float on the water, with room to spare. Ruby noticed bar soap sitting next to the tub, she swam over and grabbed the soap and began washing herself off.

Once Ruby was done her bathing, she had no idea where a towel was.

"Seele," She called.

Immediately Seele walked in. Ruby covered herself with water.

"Yes miss?" Seele asked.

"Where are the towels?" Ruby politely asked.

"Right in that heater," Seele pointed to a box next to the tub.

"Thanks," Ruby gave a cute little wave.

Seele nodded and walked out.

"Heater?" Ruby asked as she climbed out of the tub.

Ruby slowly walked over to the box and opened it. Steam rose from the inside and Ruby took out a towel. She quickly realized that the towel was perfectly heated. She pressed the hot towel against her face, Ruby felt like she was in a spa.

She wrapped the towel around her body. Ruby felt warm and safe, she had no idea why, but this house just reminded her of Pat, but in a good way.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Brownie points to anyone who can remember when I talked about Emma.**

 **Fact: I use a lot of german names in my writing, the names when translated can tell you a lot about the character.**

 **Bonus Fact: I was inspired by German cuisine when I wrote the dinner scene.**


	24. RWBY PR Vol5 Ch2 Beaten Black And Blue

Ruby slid the dress on. She walked over and slipped on the heels, they were uncomfortable and Ruby had a hard time walking, but she didn't want to be rude. Ruby carefully walked to the door and opened it.

The girl walked out into the hall and Seele approached her.

"Oh honey, you look stunning," Seele said.

"Thanks," Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, she still didn't enjoy being fancy.

"Alright, let's go, the mistress is waiting," Seele began walking and Ruby quickly followed.

Ruby walked next to Seele. She would occasionally trip, due to the heels. Seele led Ruby back through the diner room and into a door on the far wall. Seele opened the door and allowed Ruby to enter.

Ruby stepped through the doorway and entered a study. Inside the study sat a fireplace next to the door, a desk in the middle of the room, a large window behind the desk and two chairs facing the fire.

Ruby noticed that there was a girl sitting on one of the chairs, she was reading a book. Ruby slowly approached the girl, who was wearing the same white, sleeveless dress from before. Ruby coughed to gain the attention of the girl. She looked up at Ruby and her eyes lit up.

"Ah, perfect I just finished this here book," She closed the book and set it down on a table next to her chair. "Please seat."

Ruby sat down and felt the warmth of the fire. The girl pulled out a tray of tea.

"Sugar?" She asked.

"Four cubes please," Ruby said.

The girl looked at Ruby like she was crazy. She finally giggled and put four cubes of sugar into Ruby's tea.

"So, what's your name?" The girl took a sip of her tea.

"Ruby Rose," Ruby answered.

"And you're a huntress?" The girl asked.

"How did you know?" Ruby stared at the girl in awe.

"Your weapon," The girl answered.

"Ah makes sense, what is your name?" Ruby took a sip of her tea.

"Emma, Emma Brewner," Emma replied.

Ruby almost choked on her tea.

"Did you say Brewner?!" She frantically asked.

"Yes I did, do you know any of my family members?" Emma set her tea down on the table.

"Your brother," Ruby looked down at the fire.

"Which one," Emma snapped.

"Pat," Ruby nervously said.

"Oh you're the Ruby Rose he wrote about in his letters," Emma slyly looked at Ruby. "We received the news about his death a few months ago, I'm sorry."

"I should be the one who's sorry, he was your brother," Ruby softly said.

"No, he always told me never to be sad, as long as that he went down fighting then I'm glad he got the death he wanted," Emma sniffled, but didn't cry.

"He was a great guy," Ruby blankly stared into the fire.

"That he was, he was my only brother that I'm proud of being related to," Emma's voice was solemn.

"What about your youngest brother?" Ruby asked.

"Niko Brewner, he's scum, him and I were twins, but I was human and he was a wolf faunus, Niko ran off with the white fang," Emma said with disgust.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ruby gently said.

"Don't be," Emma finished her tea and stood up. "Let's get you out of that dress and heels, a huntress like yourself needs their combat clothes."

Emma giggled and began walking. Ruby jumped to her feet, but due to the heels she lost her balance and fell back onto the chair. Emma saw this and giggled.

"Not a fancy girl are you?" Emma offered Ruby her hand.

"Not really," Ruby grabbed her hand and Emma pulled Ruby to her feet.

"It's okay, neither am I, I just have to look the part, since I am the master of this mansion," Emma giggled.

The two girls walked to the door. Emma held it open for Ruby. The girls walked out of the study and walked together.

"So, was Pat always so cautious?" Ruby thought back to when Pat scolded her for pursuing the white fang.

"Oh no, he used to be a reckless boy," Emma said.

"Really?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes, he was always the first to start a fight and the first to go to the hospital," Emma and Ruby giggled.

"He told me never to get into problems I couldn't handle," Ruby explained.

"He used to do that all the time, Liz would always have to bail him out," Emma's voice turned solemn.

Ruby walked through the halls of the Brewner mansion and looked at the portraits on the walls. Every family picture had every family member expect for Pat's father, who Ruby didn't see in any of the pictures.

"Where's your father?" Ruby inquired.

"I have no clue, the only ones who actually know about him is Pat and Timo, as they are the oldest of our family," Emma answered.

The two girls approached a door and Emma threw it open, revealing the laundry room. Ruby was almost blinded by how pure white the room, except for her clothes that were hanging up on the far wall of the room. Ruby walked over to the clothes and grabbed them off the hanger.

Emma smiled and lead Ruby back to the bathroom, so Ruby could change. Ruby walked into the bathroom and gave a sigh of relief as she took off her heels. Ruby unzipped the dress and slid it off. She grabbed a hanger and hung the dress on the wall.

Ruby quickly got dressed in her combat clothes. She slid her boots on and headed for the door. Ruby opened the door and walked out. She noticed Emma's change of attire. Emma was wearing black tactical cargo pants, like Pat's, she wore a juniper green tank top and instead of her white heels she wore black tactical combat boots, exactly like Pat's. Her long grey hair was in a ponytail, instead of falling past down her shoulders like it usually did.

She had a platinum katana strapped to her back. Ruby looked at Emma in awe.

"You look so similar to Pat right now," Ruby stated.

"Oh yeah, well he did train me," She rubbed her neck and laughed.

"So why are you all dressed up?" Ruby walked toward Emma.

"Well I wanted to take you into town, but I can't go unprepared, since Timo controls most of Hope Reich," She said.

"Well I still don't have my weapon," Ruby held out her empty hands.

"Right, here, I just got done modding it, I made it lighter, so you could attack faster," Emma handed Crescent Rose to Ruby.

Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and hugged it. Emma giggled at Ruby's dorky behavior over weapons.

XXX XXX XXX

WBY and AMV carefully climbed down the steep walls of the gorge. The rain poured down and made the wall wet. Yang and Alex sniffled at the lost of their loved ones, rain ran down their faces, everyone was silent. Once the group had reached the bottom, they began following the river.

After a few minutes the group arrived at the Brewner family mansion. The group trudged up to the door and knocked. The door swung open and Diener stood in front of the group. Diener looked down at the cold and wet children, he felt guilty. Diener thought back to the days of serving master Pat and how he would always came home after a fight like this, cold, hungry, and wet. It rained a lot in Hope Reich.

"Dear children, please come in," Diener stepped aside and allowed the group to enter. "Follow me, you must be miserable out in that weather."

Diener lead the group to the living room. It was a simple room with a fireplace in the middle. The fireplace was surrounded by chairs and couches. The group sat down on the furniture and began to warm up.

Ruby and Emma walked out into the living room. Yang saw her sister and shot over to her. Yang hugged her sister and cried.

"I was so worried," Yang clutched her sister.

Ruby stared at her sister in confusion.

"Sis, I'm a big girl," Ruby broke away from the hug.

"I know, but still," Yang stared into Ruby's silver eyes.

Emma looked at the group. Her eyes scanned them. Her eyes stumbled upon Alex and her heart skipped a beat. Emma turned around to hide her blush.

Alex slowly walked over to Ruby. He tapped her shoulder and she turned to him. He waved for her to follow him. Alex lead Ruby to another room.

"What's up?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, I need to prepare yourself," Alex solemnly said.

"Alex, what's wrong," Ruby demanded.

"Frost, he didn't make it," Alex gently said.

Ruby lost all color in her face and she turned a ghost white. Ruby felt like the world was spinning. Alex grabbed her by the shoulders and made sure she didn't faint. Ruby eventually snapped out of it. She held sadness in her silver eyes.

Marty approached Emma. He tapped her on the shoulder. The girl spun around.

"Oh heya Marty," She waved.

"Hey Emma, where is the castle?" Marty asked.

"Why on earth would you want to go there? You do remember Timo lives there right?" She looked at Marty like he was crazy.

"Timo will most likely have the relic we are looking for," Marty explained.

XXX XXX XXX

Timo walked through his father's castle. He walked out onto a balcony. Aqua stood next to and old man.

"Tell us where the relic is in Hope Reich," Aqua hissed at the old man.

"I won't," The old man weakly said.

"Aqua, if he doesn't want to corporate, then we shall just kill his grandchildren," Timo threatened.

"No please," The old man begged.

"Then you shall tell us where the relic is," Timo growled.

"Fine, the relic resides with Ryden Feuer, who is currently at the great gorge," The old man said.

"Thank you," Timo sucker punched the man and turned around.

Timo walked out, while the man sank to the ground in pain. Timo was about to leave when a thought popped into his mind. He turned back around.

"Aqua, make sure my sister isn't harboring any of those trespassers," He ordered.

Aqua salutated Timo in response. Timo turned back around and exited. Timo walked through his father's castle, he thought about how pleased Salem will be once he gives her a relic.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat gathered extra supplies and a new backpack. Nora walked in.

"You know, I was figuring that y'all would be more surprised to see a dead man come back to life," Pat laughed.

"Well after what Qrow and Ozpin told us, I think it's a little bit less strange, plus we didn't have the same ties to you that PARM or RWBY did," Nora chuckled.

"True, well anyways I'm going to bring back the others," Pat and Nora walked to the door.

He thanked the remaining members of JNPR and walked out. Pat walked to a airstrip. He walked into the airstrip and up to a hanger.

"Thanks Clay for teaching me how to hotwire all kinds of vehicles," Pat walked into the hanger toward an airship.

Pat forced the door open. Pat walked into the cockpit, he was confused by the bullet holes in the windshield. Pat shrugged and didn't pay it any mind. He broke a panel off the wall and began to hotwire the ship.

Soon the ship's engine turned on and the consel lit up. Pat walked over and sat down in the pilot's chair. He turned on the radio. He bumped the volume up and took off. The ship shot out off the hanger and zoomed down the runway. Pat quickly took off the ground.

He zoomed through the air. Pat headed straight for Hope Reich.

"I'm coming guys," He said to himself.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden and Midnight stood at Frost's grave. Midnight solemnly stared at the unmarked pile of dirt. Ryden was silent, he didn't want to interrupt Midnight's moment. Canary was out scouting for a new base of operations. Ryden clutched the relic.

Timo approached from behind, he was undetected. Midnight sighed and turned around, he saw Timo and his heart sank. Timo threw a crimson bolt of lightning at the pair and Midnight tackled Ryden out of the way.

Ryden struggled to his feet. He stared down at the unconscious Midnight. Ryden drew Crimson Inferno, he felt the fire ignite in his soul. Ryden summoned white fire around him and shoot it at Timo.

Timo held up his hand and the fire swirled around it. Ryden watched in horror as Timo redirected the attack back at Ryden and Midnight. Ryden was smacked by his own flames and was sent flying back, he dropped the relic. Ryden collided with the ground and flew across it. He skidded to a stop. Timo slowly strolled over and picked up the relic.

"That was too easy," He sneered.

Ryden shot up to his feet, his eyes engulfed in white flame. Timo joyfully stared at him and clapped.

"Good, I was hoping you would put up a struggle," Timo drew his blade and gently set the relic down.

Ryden shot forward at Timo. He slashed at Timo's face, but Timo just shot up his blade and blocked the attack. The swords slammed together and shook the earth around them.

Timo kicked Ryden in the stomach and sent him back. Ryden slid back and stabbed the ground to stop himself. Ryden looked up and shot a white fireball at Timo. The eldest Brewner just calmly held up his hand and redirected the ball of fire back at Ryden.

Ryden rolled to the side to avoid the ball of white fire. Ryden launched himself at Timo and the two fighters met again. Ryden fire punched and Timo lightning punched, their fists collided. Timo absorbed Ryden's fire and used it against him, Timo's fire and lightning punch sent Ryden flying back and shattered every bone in his right arm.

Ryden flew back and slammed into a rock. He collapsed to the ground and his sky blue aura shimmered around his body. Timo scoffed and walked over and picked the relic back up. Timo turned around and began walking away. He heard the sound of dirt crunching from behind him. Timo spun around and glared at Ryden.

Ryden weakily stood up and was holding his shattered right arm. Timo noticed how much will power Ryden had, it annoyed him.

"Come now, Pat didn't put of this much of a fight, but then again he was a weakling," Timo said with spite.

"Shut up!" Ryden shouted. "You think you're some big power, well then how did Pat beat you for Elder Guardian."

Ryden knew he struck a nerve. Timo was enraged by Ryden's comment and blitzed toward him. Timo slashed Ryden and sent him flying back. Ryden tumbled across the ground and came to a hard stop. Ryden weakily stood up and spit blood out.

Timo became more enraged and blitzed at him again. Ryden prepared for the attack and landed and swift punch on Timo's face, knocking him to the ground. Timo skipped across the ground. He slammed his fist on the ground and became even angrier.

Timo threw a lightning bolt at Ryden and it hit him square in the chest, sending Ryden flying back towards the gorge. Timo walked toward him, blood ran down from his lip. Timo set down the relic and picked Ryden up by the collar.

"How tough are you now?" Timo growled.

Ryden spat in his face. Timo wiped the blood off his face and glared at Ryden, he prepared to finish Ryden's life with a lightning punch. Timo felt something tap his shoulder. Timo dropped Ryden and turned around. Midnight was quick to grab Timo's forehead.

Midnight was about to use his semblance, but Timo quickly summoned a lightning arm blade and blitzed his arm up. Timo served Midnight's left arm. Midnight screamed in agonizing pain, he backed up and held his stump off an arm. It was bleeding heavily and Midnight soon passed out from shock.

Ryden stared in horror, he was relying on that to finish the fight. Timo looked back down at Ryden and grinned.

"So that was your plan? Lead me here and have your friend use some attack on me?" Timo laughed.

Timo picked up his sword and stabbed Ryden's left foot. Ryden screamed in agony. Timo kicked Ryden in the chest, again, again and again. Timo didn't stop kicking Ryden until he heard a crack and Ryden let out another wail of pain. Timo set his foot on Ryden's right leg. Timo stepped down on it and snapped it like a toothpick. He picked Ryden up by the collar.

"I want you to tell me something, how tough are to now?" Timo whispered into Ryden's ear.

Timo waited for a wisecrack or any kind of a response, but Ryden was silent. Timo smiled at the broken man in front of him. Timo dropped Ryden and he landed on the edge of the gorge. Ryden knelt in front of Timo.

"As King of Hope Reich, I hereby sentence you to death, by drowning," Timo placed his foot on Ryden's chest and pushed forward, launching Ryden off the edge of the gorge and Ryden fell into the raging river.

Timo watched as Ryden's motionless body floated downstream. He smiled and laughed, Timo turned around and grabbed the relic. He sheathed his crimson blade. Timo glared down at the unconscious Midnight, who was in a pool of blood. He sighed and put down the relic. Timo ripped a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around Midnight's stub.

Timo grabbed Midnight and threw him over his shoulder. Timo bent down and picked up the relic. He walked back to the castle. His scroll began ringing. Timo grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Timo, how did it go?" Aqua asked from the other side.

"Good, I killed someone and got us a new prisoner," Timo laughed.

"Public execution?" Aqua asked.

"No, we want the people on our side, I don't want Pat's to be seen ever again, remember how he 'tragically died saving Hope Reich," Timo chuckled.

"Right, the people think of him as a hero, not as the scum you killed for power," Aqua said.

"Yes, anyways prepare our finest dungeon, we have the special guest and ring up Salem, I have a gift for her," Timo smiled at the relic in his hands.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden floated downstream, his body finally went under the water. Ryden slowly sank down to the bottom, but the water was disrupted by a person jumping in. A busty blonde swam to the bottom of the river and grabbed Ryden. This girl pulled him to the bank of the river. She panted and flipped her long golden hair back. She stared down at Ryden's motionless body.

"Finally, we can talk and you can't walk away," Yang chuckled.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter with Jaune being in two places at once, that was a major typo, I changed it to Marty, which is who it was supposed to be, but I was tired.**


	25. RWBY PR Vol5 Ch3 The Hero

Pat flew through the air. He scanned the land below for a clearing to land. He finally spotted a small clearing in the forest. Pat slowed down and hovered over the clearing. He slowly descended into the clearing.

The airship touched down and Pat shut off the engine, the control panel lights turned off. Pat stood up and stretched. He walked out of the cockpit and examined the cargo. He lifted the lid and looked inside.

"Dust?" Pat lifted a vial of red dust out of the box.

He searched the box and eventually three five seven dust rounds. Pat smiled and grabbed a spare magazines from his jacket pocket and began loading them with the dust rounds. He put the newly loaded magazines back into his jacket pocket.

Pat walked to the exit door and opened it. He walked out into the clearing. Pat examined the area and soon figured out how far he was from the main town. The Sky Elder began walking toward the main town, he had to establish his presence before he met up with Ruby.

"I'm coming Little Red," He murmured to himself.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden slowly woke up. He very slowly opened his grey eyes. Ryden gazed around the room he was in. It was a blue room, blue walls, blue bed sheets and even a blue door. He looked out his window and saw the cloudy sky, the sun was hidden behind the dark clouds.

Ryden noticed his right leg was in a white cast and suspended by a cord. His right arm was also in a cast. His left foot had bandages wrapped tightly around it. He realized he was wearing grey shorts and no shirt. Ryden looked at his chest and saw an ice pack had been wrapped around his fractured ribs.

"Where am I?" Ryden moaned.

The blue door started to open. Ryden looked at the blue door and waited for someone to appear. Yang pushed the door fully open with her hip. Yang carried a silver tray, on the tray was a needle, a bowl of water, a towel and a glass of water. Yang came over and set the tray down on a nightstand next to the bed.

She turned and looked down at Ryden, Yang slightly smiled. She placed her hand on his forehead. Ryden felt of cold her hand was or how hot his forehead must be. Yang frowned, she turned back around and grabbed the towel. She dunked it into the water and placed it on Ryden's forehead.

Ryden felt the cold water drip down his head and it felt nice. Ryden let out a sigh relief, making Yang laugh. Yang sat on the edge of his bed. She brushed his jet black hair out of his eyes.

"You need a haircut," Yang calmly said.

Ryden looked uninterested.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ryden knew why Yang was there.

"What, a girl can't take care of her boyfriend?" Yang asked.

"They can, but I distinctly remembered we broke up, remember that letter?" Ryden asked.

"I remember you saying that you still loved me," Yang smiled.

"I remember telling you that I loved you, but we couldn't be together," Ryden argued.

"You're an idiot," Yang looked down.

"Yang," Ryden placed his left hand on her shoulder, she brushed it off.

"No, I'm going to talk now and you're going to listen," Yang looked at him, her eyes pleaded with his.

"Okay," Ryden said in defeat.

"Why did you leave with Midnight?" Yang asked.

"Because Midnight and Canary got results," Ryden admitted.

"What?" Yang asked.

"They might seem like cold heartless guys, but they do want to do the right thing, that's why we took the relic, it's safer with us rather than with Ozpin," Ryden lied.

"That's not true and you know it," Yang growled. "I want the real reason you took the relic."

"Did you see who just attacked us for this relic, I'd rather what happened to me not happen to," Ryden paused. "You, Yang."

Yang was surprised by his answer.

"What?" She asked, stunned.

"You already lost an arm, I didn't want anything else to happen to you," Ryden admitted.

"Than why not stay with us, we could have fought off the people like Timo," Yang pleaded.

"No, there is no stopping Salem, only running, did you see what Timo did to Midnight?" Ryden asked.

Yang shook her head.

"He cut off his arm, before Midnight could finish the fight," Ryden solemnly said.

Yang looked down and then met Ryden's grey eyes.

"You staying, right?" Yang asked.

"No, Yang, once I'm healed I will find the relic and take it back," Ryden said.

"You should stay," Yang begged.

"Yang, I don't want you to get hurt," Ryden explained.

Yang grabbed his head and leant down. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. After a minute the two parted, both gasping for air.

"You should stay," Yang slyly said.

Yang smiled, she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"Okay," Ryden said in defeat.

"Oh thank you," Yang tackled Ryden in a hug.

"Yang, my ribs," Ryden scolded her.

"Oh sorry," Yang backed off.

The two gave each other looks. Yang kissed him on the check. Both couldn't see her, but the fire goddess was smiling at the scene.

"There you go Ryden," Her smiled beamed down as rays of sunlight, piercing the sky and revealing the sun.

XXX XXX XXX

Emma led the group through the mansion. She assigned different rooms to different people. Ruby and Weiss shared a room, the red room, Blake and Yang shared a room, the black room, Marty and Velvet got there own room, the green room, Alex was given access to the blue room and was to room with Ryden.

Emma also offered spare clothes. All the rooms matched each other, but they were each a different color. Ruby walked with Emma, the two were approaching the dining room.

"Where's Pat's old room?" She asked.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"I just want something to remember him by," Ruby admitted.

"It's in the north wing, but no one goes in the north wing anymore, except for Diener, so please be careful, each of us got a Wing for our rooms, mine is in the west wing with all the guest rooms," Emma explained.

"I sure will be careful, how do I find his room?" Ruby inquired.

"Room number seven thirty," Emma answered.

"It's numbered?" Ruby asked.

"Only in the north wing, I don't know why," Emma shrugged.

Ruby thanked Emma and headed off for the north wing. She eventually found it. It was a dark hallway, with barely any lights. Ruby slowly walked down the hallway. She scanned the room numbers. Ruby passed seven twenty eight. She neared Pat's room.

Ruby passed seven twenty nine. Ruby finally stopped at room number seven thirty. She took a breath and reached for the door. Ruby stopped when she heard something coming. Ruby heard barking and she drew her weapon and looked at the darkness.

Ruby readied herself for anything. Suddenly a wolf came bounding from the shadows and tackled Ruby. The wolf pinned Ruby to the ground. Ruby dropped her weapon. The wolf's muzzle slowly approached Ruby's face and it began licking her face. Ruby started giggling.

"Oh stop it, no stop it," She laughed and tried to break free.

Finally the wolf had finished it's greeting and it stepped of Ruby. The young girl stood up and grabbed her weapon. She put her scythe away, reached down and began petting the wolf. This wolf reminded her of Zwei.

She finished petting the wolf and turned around to open the door. Ruby grabbed the door handle and turned it open. The door slowly creaked open and revealed Pat's old room. As soon as the door was fully open, the wolf bounded in and jumped onto Pat's old bed.

It sniffed one of Pat's old shirts and began to whimper. Ruby put two and two together.

"Oh Pat was your owner," Ruby stepped into the room.

The wolf yawned and fell asleep on the bed. Ruby giggled at the wolf's behavior. Ruby walked around his room and gazed at his old pictures, they mainly consisted of him and Liz. Ruby finally found one of just him. She grabbed it and began walking away. The wolf woke up and sniffed Pat's old shirt. He began to sniff the air and then he bolted out of the room.

"Hey wait," Ruby called after the wolf, but it was already long gone.

Emma was walking outside when the wolf came bounding to the door and pushed past Emma and sprinted into the forest.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat strolled through the forest, he heard something coming and drew Thundercloud. Pat looked to the origin of the noise. The wolf came bounding out of the bushes and tackled Pat. It knocked him to the ground and began licking his face.

"Blitzen, down," Pat commanded.

Blitzen stopped greeting his master and sat on the ground. Pat stood up and wiped the wolf slobber of his face.

"It's good to see you to buddy, but did you have to slobber all over me?" Pat looked down at the giddy wolf. "Go back to the mansion, I'll come by in a bit."

Blitzen whimpered, but followed his master's orders. He slowly turned around and walked back to the mansion.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty had called everyone to the living room. He wanted to assault Timo's castle and take back the relic.

"So Alex and Ruby will speed into the throne room and take the relic," Marty explained.

"Marty, how do you know that the relic will be in the throne room?" Alex asked.

"Timo won't want to let it out of his sight," Marty replied.

"But won't Timo himself be in the throne room?" Ruby looked at Marty concerned.

"Just run in and run out, Timo won't know what hit him, as long as you get back to us, Timo can't do anything," Marty went through the plan. "The rest of us will be waiting outside the castle and as soon as you two come speeding out, we will all run back here."

"Alright," Alex nodded his head.

"I'm down with some payback," Ruby also agreed.

"Good," Marty grinned.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat walked through the forest and soon came across the village. Pat walked into the village and everyone stopped what they were doing. People began to follow the Sky Elder. Pat walked with confidence through the streets and toward a certain house. He looked around and saw two Guardians harassing some old man about his cart. Pat stopped and turned to the man. He began walking toward them.

"Is this cart paid for?" One of the guardians asked.

"Yes," The man replied.

"Yes, sir," One of them corrected.

"Oh my apologies," The man said.

"We could've thrown you in jail for that," One threatened.

"Please no," The man begged.

"Why don't you just bribe us not to," One of the guardians said.

"Why don't you beat it," Pat growled from behind them.

"Who said that?" One of the guardians turned around.

The guardian turned around and looked at Pat. His face turned a ghost white. Pat smiled and lightning punched the guardian, sending him flying into a wall. The other guardian drew his weapon and Pat kicked it from his hand. The guardian backed up and ran away.

Pat grinned and turned around. The massive crowd blocked his path.

"It really is you," a woman said.

"The savior of Hope Reich has returned," a man shouted.

The crowd erupted in an applause. Pat tried to calm them down, but they were too loud.

"He is here to bring the evil Timo to his knees," One man guy called.

The crowd began chanting Pat's name. Pat raised his hand. The crowd silecned.

"Please, my brothers and sisters first I must met with my good friend Clay," Pat called over the crowd.

Pat suddenly saw white.

 _Pat looked around a white void, he saw the lightning goddess._

" _What is it?" Pat asked._

" _You must hurry, your friends are about to assault Timo's castle, they will die," The goddess warned._

" _Thanks for the warning," Pat salutated._

Pat looked around and he was in the middle of the forest. Timo's castle was right ahead of him.

XXX XXX XXX

Alex and Ruby sped through the castle's halls. They approached the throne room. Alex slammed the door open and Ruby sped in. Alex scanned the room and saw the relic sitting next to the throne. Alex eagrily blitzed toward the relic, but Timo caught Alex by the neck. Ruby saw this and unloaded on Timo.

Timo drew his blade and blocked the bullets. He choke slammed Alex into the ground. Alex laid on the ground and Timo punted him. Alex flew the air and slammed into Ruby. The two flew into a wall.

"Rats? In my castle?" Timo walked toward the pair.

Pat raced through the forest and threw a bolt of lightning, blasting Timo's castle's gate open. Pat blitzed through the gate. Guardians attempted to stop him =, but Pat made quick work of them.

Alex struggled to his feet. He snapped out of his daze and looked at Timo. Yellow lightning surrounded his body and Alex blitzed toward Timo. Alex swung at his face. Timo threw his blade up and blocked the attack. Alex pushed Timo back. He Threw a bolt of yellow lightning at Timo.

Timo held up his hand and the bolt struck his hand, it swirled around and shot back out and struck Alex, sending him flying back into the wall. Ruby stood up and stared Timo down. She flew toward him. Timo rolled to the side and Ruby bounced off the wall and shot after him.

Pat kicked open a door into the castle. He strolled in and shot the two guards. Their bodies hit the ground and Pat blitzed toward the throne room.

Ruby sliced at Timo's chest. Timo blocked the attack with a red lightning shield. He knocked Ruby's weapon out of the way and struck her in the chest. Ruby flew backwards. Her red aura shimmered around her body.

Pat blitzed around the spiral staircase that lead to the throne room. He was running faster than ever before. Pat was nearing the throne room.

Ruby flew back and collided with the throne. She looked up and saw the relic. Ruby grabbed it and attempted to flee, but Timo was faster than her. He tackled her to the ground. Ruby dropped her weapon and the relic. Timo stood up and kicked Ruby unconscious.

He planted his foot on her chest and twirled his sword around in his hands. He stopped one the blade was pointed downwards. Timo took the sword and brought it above his head. Timo slammed the sword down, but he was knocked away by a blue lightning bolt.

Pat walked into the throne room. Timo flew back and Pat blitzed toward him, he drew Thundercloud. Timo recovered and slashed at Pat. The Sky Elder blocked the attack and the two landed. They glared at each other. Pat blitzed toward Timo. The two brothers began their clash.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Pat and Timo have finally** **engaged** **in battle.**


	26. RWBY PR Vol5 Ch4 Reunions and Deaths

Pat blitzed around the throne room, a crimson red streak chased after him. Timo threw bolts of crimson lightning. Pat blocked them all with his lightning shield. Pat blitzed toward Timo and cut at his face. Timo knocked Pat's blade down and stabbed at Pat.

Pat raised his forearm and blocked the attack with a lightning shield. Timo kicked Pat in the chest, sending Pat flying back and slamming him through a castle wall. Pat flew through the wall and fell down to the courtyard.

Timo sighed and deactivated his aura. He walked back over to Ruby.

"Hey!" a voice called.

Timo spun around and saw Pat was hovering above the courtyard on a storm cloud. Pat leapt from the cloud and the cloud evaporated. Pat drew his katana and unloaded on Timo.

Timo reactivated his aura and began blocking the bullets. Timo shot a bolt of lightning at Pat, forcing Pat to stop shooting. Pat leapt back and sheathed his katana. Pat drew Thundercloud and blitzed toward Timo.

Timo blitzed toward Pat and the two slammed their blades into each other. They both flew back. Timo flew and slammed into his throne and Pat skipped across the ground before colliding with a pillar of stone.

Pat struggled to his feet. Timo stood up and blitzed toward Pat. He tackled his brother out of the hole in the wall. The two of them hurtled toward the ground, Timo held onto Pat. The Sky Elder slammed Thundercloud's hilt into Timo's chin, Timo let go of Pat. Pat blitzed toward the wall of the castle and ran up the side.

Timo followed Pat and the two streaks of lightning raced up the side of the castle. Pat reached the roof of the castle and so did Timo. The two figures became locked in a flurry of blows as they raced around the roof. The red streak was quickly gaining the upper hand.

Timo slashed downwards and Pat caught Timo's crimson blade. Timo pushed down on Pat's sword, but Pat wouldn't falter. Pat kicked Timo in the chest, Timo stumbled back. Pat slashed at Timo's waist. Timo leaned back and Thundercloud zoomed over his face.

Timo kneed Pat's blade up and Timo stabbed Pat. Lucky for Pat his aura protected him from the attack, but Pat was sent flying backwards. Pat skipped across the roof and came to a hard stop at the edge of the roof.

"You've gotten stronger, but you are just delaying the inevitable," Timo sneered.

"Yeah, eventually you'll come out of the closest," Pat taunted his brother.

"You always were a wise guy," Timo walked over to the immovable Pat.

Timo approached him and loamed over him.

"I can fix that," Timo grinned and lifted his blade.

"So can I," Pat smirked.

Timo brought his blade down and Pat knocked it away. Timo stumbled forward and fell onto Pat. The Sky Elder grabbed Timo's shirt and held him down. He lifted Thundercloud into the air and storm clouds formed.

"Why won't you just die," Timo struggled against Pat's grip.

"I'm determined to be a thorn in your side," Pat grinned.

Lightning shot down from the storm clouds and struck the two brothers. The section of roof they were laying on broke and the two brothers fell. Pat pushed Timo off and struck him with Thundercloud. Timo flew down and collided with the ground. Pat blitzed back into the throne room.

He ran over to Ruby and Alex. Ruby was unconsious still, but Alex had woken up. Pat frantically grabbed Ruby and threw her on his shoulder, Pat saw the relic and grabbed it, he clipped it to his belt.

"How are you alive?!" Alex asked.

"No time to explain, I'm alive, we'll talk about it later, run!" Pat blitzed off and Alex followed him.

The two rushed through the halls. They bursted out into the courtyard, Timo blocked there path at the gate.

"Alex, hit him!" Pat shouted.

The two combined their fists and sent lightning through them. They both clocked Timo in the face, knocking him off his feet. The two cheered and kept running. Pat lead them to Marty.

"Pat?" Marty asked shocked.

"Teleport us away!" Pat looked back at the castle.

"Wait it is you?" Marty was in shock.

"Yes you idiot, hurry, Timo's coming!" Pat screamed at Marty.

Marty snapped out of it.

"Everyone grab each others shoulders," Marty ordered.

The group grabbed each others shoulders and Marty focused.

"Hurry!" Pat commanded.

A red streak was rapidly approaching them.

"I'm trying!" Marty snapped.

Timo was soon upon the group.

"You think it'll be that easy?" He asked.

Pat broke away from the group, he set Ruby down, unclipped the relic and blitzed toward Timo. He quickly punched him in the face.

"Ow! Let me talk you piece of.." He was interrupted by Pat punching him in the face again.

"Marty, go without me," Pat commanded.

Marty uncertainty looked at Pat. Marty teleported the group away, except for Ruby and Pat.

Pat kicked Timo in the chest and sent Timo flying back into a tree. Timo went to stand up, but Pat ran over and kicked his face. Timo flipped backwards and Pat blitzed over to Ruby. Pat grabbed her, bridal style, he grabbed the relic too. Pat blitzed away. Timo attempted to run after them, but Pat threw a bolt of lightning at him and Timo wasn't expecting it so he had no chance of redirecting it.

Timo was blown back into another tree, while Pat sped off with Ruby and the relic. Timo slammed his fist into the ground.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby slowly opened her eyes. She was back in the red room. She swung her feet off the bed. Yang walked in, she was smiling.

"Yang, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"We got the relic back and I have a surprise for you," Yang's smile grew.

"What is it?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Come on let me show you," Yang grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her off the bed and onto her feet.

Yang lead Ruby through the mansion. She was leading her to the living room. Pat could hear the two coming around the corner. Pat was leaning on a table, but he was watching the corner.

"Here it is," Yang emerged from the corner.

"Yang, what could be so important.." Ruby rounded the corner and saw Pat.

"Hey Little Red," Pat gave a two finger salute.

Ruby was shocked and speechless. She uncertainly walked toward Pat. The young girl approached him, she reached out her hand and felt his face. She tackled him in a hug. Pat could hear her crying tears of joy. Pat hugged her back. Ruby buried her face in Pat's chest. Ruby finally emerged from Pat's chest and she was smiling.

"They told me you were dead," Ruby choked out through the tears.

"I was," Pat gently said.

"How are you alive?" Ruby was baffled.

"I had help from a goddess," Pat smiled down at Ruby.

"I'm just happy you're here," Ruby began crying again and buried herself in Pat's chest.

"Me too," Pat wrapped the girl in his arms.

Yang smiled at the scene in front of her. Blitzen came bounding out and tackled both Ruby and Pat. They were on the ground laughing, as BLitzen licked them both. Yang giggled and felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ryden, who was finally walking, but his arm was still in a cast.

Ryden grabbed Yang and pulled her into a kiss. Ruby and Pat got Blitzen off of them and they smiled at Ryden and Yang. Pat helped Ruby stand up. The couples walked into the dining room.

"Diener, make a feast to celebrate master Pat's return," Seele called.

Seele walked out and walked over to Pat. Ruby was leaning on Pat's arm and the two walked together.

"Boy, you know how sad this girl was?" Seele waved a spoon in Pat's face.

"I'm sure it must've been terrible not waking up to my smiling face," Pat teased.

Ruby lightly punched him in the arm. Pat called the group down. Once everyone was there, Pat announced that a massive feast was being prepared. Everyone rushed to the table and Pat went to the head of it and sat down. Ruby pulled out a chair next to Pat.

The group was conversing and chatting. Diener walked over to Pat and whispered something. Pat silently stood up and walked back to the living room. Ruby stood up and went out after him. Pat reached the front door and opened it, revealing Aqua.

"Brewner," He growled.

"Meer," Pat growled back.

"So your sister is harboring criminals," Aqua said.

"What are you talking about, I'm having friends over in my mansion," Pat said.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"My sister has given me the mansion, so I am the master of this place now and you're trespassing," Pat took a step forward.

"Timo will have your head," Aqua threatened.

"Not if I have yours first," Pat coldly said. "Run and never return or you will die."

Aqua scurried off back into the forest. Pat watched him run and shut the door. Pat turned around and saw Ruby was watching him. His smiled returned.

"Heya Little Red, whatcha ya doing?" Pat asked.

"Nothing," Ruby lied.

Ruby swore to herself that she wouldn't let Pat out of her sight ever again. Pat laughed and walked back to the dining room. Ruby walked with him and the two sat down together. The group began to eat the food, however unbeknownst to them was that someone watched them from one of the great windows.

Currant stood out in the cold watching in. He was angered by Pat's return. If Weiss wasn't present he would attack Pat then and there, but Weiss's presence has been the only thing keeping Currant from doing anything rash.

XXX XXX XXX

Timo sat on his throne and thought about the events that has just occured. He thought about Pat still being alive. He stood up and walked to his private chamber. He walked into a chalk drawn pentagon drawn inside a circle. He threw lightning down in the middle and Timo saw white.

 _XXX_ _XXX_ _XXX_

 _Timo stood in a white void, he hated coming here. The lightning goddess appeared in front of him. She had a smile on her face, but it faded once she saw him. She held her forehead and sighed._

" _And the king of nothing has returned, what do you want your highness?" She sneered._

" _It's good to see you to Mitleid," Timo replied._

" _What do you want Timo?" Mitleid sighed._

" _Why did you resurrect Pat?" Timo asked._

" _Why would you care, as you've said he's a weakling," Mitleid mocked._

" _Tell me," Timo demanded._

" _Or what?" Mitleid smirked._

" _I'll, I'll kill more lightning Guardians," Timo threatened._

" _You can't find any, they all went into hiding," She whispered into his ear._

" _I'll kill Pat, again," Timo solemnly said._

" _Do it, why hesitate, why even come here?" Metleid shrugged._

" _I want you to give me access to the white lightning," Timo ordered._

" _Ha, if you think you're getting white lightning, you must be crazy, oh wait, it's you," She taunted._

" _I hate you, give me the power!" Timo shouted._

" _Calm down, you're giving me a headache," Metleid put her hand up._

" _I won't leave without it," Timo threatened._

" _Leave now or I will have Arnold come down there," Metleid threatened back._

 _Timo clenched his fists, but decided he didn't want to tangle with Arnold. Timo stepped back and allowed the goddess to send him back._

XXX XXX XXX

Canary walked through the forest, it was cloaked in the night. He was in deep thought. He stumbled around. Canary felt like someone was watching him. He spun around and shot ice spikes into the trees behind him.

Currant leapt out from the trees. He drew Scarlet Slash, his crimson blade shimmered in the night. Canary summoned an ice sword. The two figures charged each other and their blades clashed.

"You're not escaping me this time," Currant sneered.

"I won't die like Frost did," Canary shoved Currant back.

Canary attempted to gain distance, but Currant blitz tackled him. The two flew and Currant pinned Canary. He pushed his sword up against Canary's throat. Canary kicked Currant off of him. Currant flew back and landed on his feet, he slid a bit and stopped.

Canary loaded lightning dust into his gauntlet. He threw two bolts of yellow lightning at Currant. The clone rolled to his side and dodged the attack. He charged Canary and swung downwards. Canary stepped back and Currant's blade slammed into the ground.

Canary blasted Currant back with a ray of ice. Currant shivered due to the cold ray. Currant's left arm was frozen solid. Currant slammed his arm into the ground and shattered the ice off. Canary charged Currant and summoned another ice blade. Canary slashed violently at Currant.

Currant blocked Canary's right sword and blocked the other with a crimson red lightning shield. Currant kicked Canary in the chest and sent Canary flying backwards. Canary flew back and slammed into a tree. He flew through the tree and skidded across the ground, until coming to a hard stop.

Currant leapt toward him. Canary got to his feet. Currant slammed his blade down over his head. Canary raised his swords and held them horizontally and their blades collided. Currant heard a crack and Canary's swords shattered. Currant's blade slammed through the shattered blades and slammed into Canary's chest.

Canary flew back and skipped across the ground, before slamming into a tree and stopping. His canary yellow aura shimmered around his body. He struggled to his feet. Currant walked toward him. Canary activated his semblance. Currant went to stab Canary.

Everything suddenly slowed down for Canary. He jumped up and walked to the side. He kicked Currant in his side. Everything sped back up and Currant stumbled to his side.

"How did you do that?" Currant asked.

"I never got a chance to use my semblance in our last fight, I call it speedy," Canary smirked.

Currant charged Canary again, but everything slowed down. Canary walked around Currant and kicked him to the ground. Everything sped back up. Canary smirked down at Currant.

Currant slashed violently at Canary. The clone leapt back and avoided Currant's attacks. Currant unleashed a barrage of bolts on Canary.

Canary had no room to dodge. The bolts suddenly slowed down and Canary hurried away.

' _I can only use it about two more times,'_ Canary thought to himself.

Canary wasn't expecting a normally moving Currant to attack. Canary turned around Currant was running at him. Canary was baffled by this. Currant struck Canary in the side with his blade. Time resumed normally and Canary flew to his side and landed on his feet, his yellow aura shimmered around his body.

"How did you do that?" Canary panted.

"I can run fast," Currant answered.

Currant blitzed toward Canary and under =hand swung at him. Canary loaded his gauntlet with fire dust. He summoned a fire longsword. Canary slammed his sword into Currant's, the shock wave shook the forest and even toppled some trees.

Currant high kicked Canary in the face. Canary stumbled backwards and Currant roundhouse kicked him to the ground. Canary fell to the dirt ground and Currant stabbed down at him.

Time slowed down and Canary rolled to the side. Canary shoot up and time resumed. Canary shot a fireball at Currant. The clone raised his hand and blocked the ball of fire with a crimson lightning shield. Canary immediately followed the attack with him charging Currant. Canary slashed down and Currant caught Canary's blade. Currant sent lightning through his blade. Currant began pushing up on Canary's sword.

Currant pushed Canary back. Canary heard the sword cracking. Currant sent more lightning into his blade. Canary prepared to use his final time dilation. Canary's blade snapped and time slowed. Canary jumped to the side, but Currant was surrounded in crimson lightning. Currant caught Canary by his collar and pulled him forward.

Canary felt a massive pain in his chest. Time sped back up. Canary slowly looked down and saw Currant had impaled him in the chest. Canary watched in horror as Currant slowly pulled the sword out of his chest. Canary coughed up blood and fell to the ground. He looked up and everything started to become dark.

Canary felt his heart stop beating, he was cold and alone. He shut his eyes and accepted the cold hand of death to take him.

Currant stared down at Canary's dead body. He grabbed a cloth from his jacket and wiped the blood of his blade. He decided to leave the body there. Currant walked off and left another dead body.

"Don't worry Canary, I'm going after the huntsmen as well," He coldly said. "Starting with Clay."

XXX XXX XXX

 **I am sad to see Canary go, but he had no purpose left. I've already used him to steal the reli and his character wasn't being used, especially since CRM has been disbanded.**


	27. RWBY PR Vol5 Ch5 Thundersnow

Pat walked into the kitchen, he carried dirty dishes from the dinner the group and him had eaten. Seele was at the sink, washing the mountain of dirty dishes. Pat walked over and set the dishes down next to the others. Seele looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks boy, it really makes our jobs easier," She shook her head and scrubbed a dirty plate.

"It's always a pleasure, is the white room being used?" Pat asked.

"No, why? Ain't you gots yourself your own room?" Seele cocked an eyebrow.

"I want to be close to my friends," Pat smiled.

"Well then, you should go to them boy, I can finish up here by myself," Seele placed the clean plate on a towel to dry it.

"Well if you're sure, have a nice night Seele," Pat waved and left the kitchen.

"That boy, he knows I know that he can ran fast, 'close to my friends' my rear end, he wants to be close to that Ruby girl," She shook her head in disapproval.

Pat hurriedly walked through the dining room. He approached the west wing. Everyone was walking to their respected rooms. Ruby looked back and saw Pat. She gave him a cute wave and smile. Pat waved back and kept walking to the white room, which was right next to the red room.

Pat reached the white room and opened the door. He walked in and gazed around at the pure white walls and furniture. He slipped off his ruby red jacket. He untied his boots and tore them off his feet. Pat unbuckled his pants and slid them off as well. Pat flopped onto the bed and soon he quickly fell asleep.

XXX XXX XXX

Currant walked through the main town of Hope Reich. The dark streets were mainly empty, due to it being midnight. Currant walked quickly, as he made his way to an old hut at the edge of the town. Currant kicked the door down and walked in. He looked around and saw a man sitting in the corner.

This man's grey goatee and mustache were the first thing Currant saw. His cowboy was the next thing Currant noticed, then the two revolvers on his hip. Currant examined the cowboy and saw his whip on his thigh. Currant realized his multiple knives. One on his back and multiple throwing knives on his left thigh.

"Boy, whatcha you doing here, ain't you dead?" The man spit something into a spittoon.

"Your time has come, Clay," Currant growled.

"Ah so you've become the grim reaper, well I can tell you something right now, you want my soul? Come take it," Clay stood up and grabbed a cigar.

"Alright," Currant drew his blade and charged Clay.

Clay quickly grabbed his whip and whipped Currant's hand, Currant dropped his sword. Clay drew one of his revolvers and fanned the hammer. The six bullets raced toward Currant.

Currant formed an lightning shield and blocked the bullets. Currant formed a bolt of crimson lightning and threw it at Clay. The cowboy spun his whip around and blocked the bolt. He whipped the ground in front of him and flames shot out. Currant rolled out of the way and the hut caught fire. Currant dived for his blade, but Clay whipped the blade away and then struck Currant in the side with his whip.

Currant flew to his side and smashed through one of the hut's walls. Currant struggled to get up outside. Clay walked out and grabbed some throwing knives. He chucked three st Currant.

Currant caught the first and used it to block the other two. Currant threw the blade back at Clay. Rolling to the side, Clay dodged the attack. Clay drew his revolver and reloaded it. Currant got to his feet. Clay fired a few shots at the clone. Currant leapt into the air. Currant fell to the ground and prepared a dual lightning punch. He aimed for landing on Clay.

At the last second the cowboy leapt back. Currant met the ground and slammed his fists into it, he created a fifteen foot wide crater. Clay was sent flying back by the blast. Clay rolled across the ground, before stopping. Currant walked over to the motionless Clay. He summoned a lightning staff. He stood over Clay and prepared to attack.

Clay kicked Currant's legs out and the clone fell to the ground. Clay hopped to his feet. Currant blitzed away. He ran and grabbed his sword. Clay strolled back into his burning hut. Currant charged him and swung at Clay's face. Clay drew on of his knives and blocked the attack.

He pushed Currant's arm down and Currant stumbled forward. Clay kicked him to the ground. Currant attempted to kick out the cowboy's legs, but Clay rolled forward. Currant got to his feet and was smacked through the hut's fall by Clay's whip.

Clay activated his semblance and fire engulfed his eyes. Currant noticed this and threw a bolt of lightning at him. Clay ducked and drew his revolvers and reloaded each of them. Currant remembered how Clay liked to fight.

Clay charged Currant and attempted to pistol whip him. Currant stepped to his right. Clay fired at him, but Currant knocked his arm upward and Clay missed. Clay kicked Currant in the chest. Currant stumbled back and regained his balance.

Currant unleashed a barrage of lightning bolts on him. Clay in his old age couldn't dodge all the bolts, so he warped behind Currant. He lashed him in the back with his whip.

Currant flew forward and recovered, he landed on his feet. Clay injected some fire dust into his whip. Currant blitzed in circles around Clay. He attempted to confuse the huntsman. Clay just sighed and prepared.

He focused and waited. Suddenly he lashed the whip forward and it slammed into Currant. Clay pressed a button and the whip expelled fire dust which Clay ignited, causing an explosion and sent Currant flying into the town square.

Clay strolled after him. Currant stumbled to his feet, he was still dazed. A crowd had gathered. People flooded to see what was happening. Dozens of citizens still in their pajamas. Clay approached Currant and drew his revolvers again. Currant shot toward Clay and slashed at him. Clay threw his revolvers back into their holsters. Clay blocked Currant's attacks with his whip. Clay drew his revolvers again and unloaded on him. Currant was forced back by the bullets, but Clay soon ran out.

Currant used this opportunity to close the gap, but Clay, like a bolt of lightning, quickly reloaded the revolvers and returned to unloading on Currant. The clone was caught completely off guard and four bullets hit him in the chest, Clay had loaded his guns with fire dust rounds, so they exploded on impact. Currant stumbled back and Clay lit him up.

Clay ended this combo by whipping Currant, the clone staggered back. Clay rushed forward and grabbed his revolver and pushed it into Currant's chest. Clay fanned the hammer and the bullets flew into Currant. His crimson aura shimmered and attempted to protect him, but the final bullet shattered his aura and pierced him, the round exploded in his flesh and inflicted massive damage.

Currant fell to the ground and coughed up blood. He felt cold and alone. Currant tried to clot the wound, but it was too big and Currant was bleeding out, fast. It began to rain and Clay solemnly stared down at the dying man in front of him.

Currant glared at Clay.

"You're a monster," He choked through the blood.

"Son, the shards from the bullet have pierced you lung, you are going to die, don't waste your last moments filled with hate," Clay bent down next to Currant.

"I, tell Weiss I love her, please," Currant begged.

"I will boy, I will," Clay promised.

"You better," Currant's arm shot up and grabbed Clay's shirt. "I hope your death is as painful as mine, you.."

Currant's grip loosened, he took his final breath and his arm fell back to the ground. Rain pelted his cold dead body. Currant laid in a puddle of blood. Currant's lifeless sky blue eyes stared at Clay. The cowboy sighed and shut Currant's eyes. He stood up, rain dripped from his hat.

The crowd had began to dissipate. Clay watched down at the dead body of the clone. He knew it was a clone, but he still felt sorrow for he trained the face of the clone. Clay turned back around to his half burnt down hut, the rain had put it out. Clay strolled back to his hut and didn't look back.

As Clay walked back he could've sworn that he felt an evil energy. Clay just shrugged it off and kept walking. The rain hit Currant's dead body. Eleanor stood over the dead body. She reached down and felt the body.

"Freshly deceased," She smiled. "The goddesses won't have your soul, yet, I still need you."

She bent down and pulled out a golden glowing shard of dust. She crushed it in her hands and sprinkled the remains over his wound. She grabbed another shard from her pocket and injected it into Currant's chest. Eleanor heard a heart begin beating. She smiled at her work.

"You're lucky, if I was just a few seconds later, I wouldn't have been able to do that," She stood up and walked away.

Currant's eyes shot open and he sat up. He held his side, it felt liked it had been blown up. He suddenly remembered everything, including how Clay stayed with him, Clay stayed with his opponent even though Currant had tried to kill him.

Currant began to wonder why someone would do that.

' _I was his enemy, yet he comforted him in my final moments, why? Is this why Pat is always so noble, he was taught by that man, I don't think I can ever return the kindness, he always was like a father to Pat,"_ Currant was in deep thought.

Currant got to his feet and looked around. He thought about his next move. Clay was officially off his hit list. Currant felt like a new man. He pulled out his scroll and checked his list of people that had wronged him, Pat Brewner was the next one on the list.

Currant sighed, he knew it would be a tough fight, but Pat was an Elder Guardian and Currant needed Thundercloud more than justice. He walked off into the night. Currant looked back at Clay's damaged hut, it had a cozy little fire in it.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Pat walked through the docks of Vale. He wondered what he was doing here. He felt attracted to warehouse thirteen. Pat walked toward the warehouse and the sky slowly grew darker._

 _Pat reached the door, he put his hands on it. Pat pushed the door open. He strolled in and gazed around. It was a sea of blackness. Pat walked into the darkness. He walked around and saw a woman. She was wearing a pure white lab coat._

" _Eleanor," Pat growled._

" _Oh come now child, is that anyway to greet your elder?" She asked._

" _What do you want?" Pat asked._

" _Your life," She suddenly shot an ice spike into Pat's chest._

 _Pat looked down in horror at the spike of ice. Eleanor walked up to Pat and yanked the shard out. Pat couldn't bring himself to move. Eleanor strolled around the Sky Elder. She drew Thundercloud and stabbed him again._

XXX XXX XXX

Pat shot awoke and he shot up. Pat was breathing heavily. He looked around the room and put his head back down on his pillow. The door opened and in walked Ruby.

"Are you okay?" She worriedly asked.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare," Pat calmly said.

Ruby walked over to his bed and stripped the blanket off of him. Pat gave Ruby an odd look.

"What are you doing?" Pat asked.

"You shouldn't sleep by yourself if you're having nightmares," She climbed into the bed and slipped under the covers.

"Really Ruby it's fine, plus Yang would kill me if she found out you slept in my bed," Pat protested.

"Yang won't mind," Ruby shut her eyes.

"If you say so," Pat mumbled and wrapped his arms around Ruby.

The two quickly fell asleep. Pat didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

XXX XXX XXX

Timo paced around his throne room. He thought on what to do about Pat. Autumn entered the room. Timo stopped pacing and looked at Autumn. The Air Elder knelt down in front of him.

"My lord, we failed in capturing Pat Brewner," She said.

"Yes, he recently attacked my castle and stole the relic," Timo growled.

"I'm sorry sir, let Rook and I got to the Brewner mansion and eliminate the threat," Autumn pleaded.

"No, but we must prepare a trap for my little brother," Timo said.

"Yes sir," Autumn replied.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby slowly opened her silver eyes. She gazed around the room, the morning sun lit the room and the white walls made it very bright. Ruby tried to sit up, but Pat's arms held her down. Pat was hugging her from behind and he was still asleep.

Ruby gently took his arms of her. She stood up and stretched. She stared down at Pat's peaceful face, she giggled at how calm he looked. Ruby happily skipped out of the room.

Ruby skipped through the halls of the Brewner mansion. She passed Yang's room and Ryden was exiting it. Ruby stopped once she saw Ryden, she realized he had no shirt on.

"Hey Ryden, wait why were you in Yang's room?" She asked.

Ryden blushed and looked down.

"Oh just talking to her about things," He shyly said.

"Like what?" Ruby's question was innocent.

"Nothing, just small talk," Ryden turned around and began walking away.

Ruby shrugged and kept walking. She entered the dining room and looked around. Pat walked past her.

"Hey Pat," She called.

Ruby took a step forward, but remembered that Pat wasn't dress and he was still sleeping.

"Currant," She growled.

Ruby spun around and Currant was gone. She dashed after him. Currant hurriedly walked toward Pat's room. He asked Seele where Pat was staying, the woman thought that Currant was Pat and he was just being weird.

Currant drew his blade and approached the room. Inside Pat slowly awoke. He got up and put his pants back on. Currant placed his hand on the door handle. Pat grabbed Thundercloud and Carbon Jäger. He strapped them to his back. He heard someone outside his door.

Currant turned the metal door handle and started pushing the door open. Currant opened the door and walked into the room. He scanned the room for Pat and saw a lump on the bed. Currant tiptoed over to the bed and pointed his blade down. He grabbed the sheets and ripped them off.

A pillow laid in the bed. Currant began scanning the room for Pat. The door slowly shut, revealing Pat behind it. Pat snuck up behind Currant. He grabbed him and put him in a choke hold. Pat held a knife up to his throat.

"So, you're the clone I've heard so much about," Pat fought against Currant's struggling.

Currant flipped Pat over his shoulder and slammed Pat into the floor. Currant tackled Pat and tried to stab him. Pat kicked Currant back into the wall. Currant flew through the wall and slammed into the Red room. Weiss shot up from her bed. Currant stumbled to his feet and looked up.

Pat rushed him and leapt toward him. Pat slammed his feet into Currant's chest. Currant flew back and collided with the door. Pat ran toward him and kicked him through the door. Currant flew into the hallway and slammed into the wall.

Pat leapt through the door and Currant readied his blade. Pat drew Carbo Jäger. The two slashed at each other and their swords met. Pat pushed Currant up against the wall. Currant pushed back on Pat's katana.

Currant sent lightning through his blade and shot it out at Pat. He staggered back and Currant stabbed at his torso. Pat knocked the blade out of the way and roundhouse kicked Currant down the hallway. Currant flew down the hallway and slid against the rug. He eventually came to a stop.

Pat rushed over and slashed down. Currant horizontally blocked the attack. Pat pushed down on Currant, but Currant's arms didn't falter. The two struggled against each others might. Currant kicked Pat in the chest and rolled backwards. Pat stumbled back and Currant stood up.

Currant charged Pat and slashed at his shoulder. Pat stepped to the side and bashed Currant in the back with his hilt. Currant fell forward, but caught himself. Pat grabbed his head and shoved it into the wall. Pat kneed Currant in the stomach and kicked him in the ribs. Currant was launched down the hallway.

The difference in skill was very noticeable, Pat had been training in the afterlife, Currant hadn't been training at all. Currant hit the ground and rolled back onto his feet. Currant shot a bolt at him. Pat leapt to the side and the bolt flew past him.

Pat blitzed over to him and high kicked him in the chin. Currant staggered back. Pat attempted another roundhouse kick, but Currant ducked and lightning punched Pat. He flew through the hallway, Ruby was running and Pat flew past her. Pat landed in the dining room.

He shook his head and tried to snap out of the daze he was in. Ruby came running after him. She fell to her knees next to him and checked his pulse. Pat eventually snapped out of it and began to recognize what was happening.

"Ruby, go get Ryden," He ordered.

"No, I can help," She protested.

"No, this guy has a trick up his sleeve, I don't want you getting hurt," Pat stood up.

"I don't want you to die again," Ruby cried.

"Then go get Ryden, I can hold him off for a bit," Pat commanded.

Ruby nodded and began to run to the west wing, but a crimson bolt struck her and sent her flying back.

"Ruby!" Pat blitzed over and caught her. "Ruby, come on stay with me."

Ruby had fallen unconscious. Pat laid her down and stood up to face off against Currant.

"Give up, I don't want to hurt anyone today," Currant strolled toward Pat.

"Today?" Pat cocked an eyebrow.

"I've got a list," Currant chuckled.

"Great, you got my anger," Pat rolled his eyes.

"Enough talk," Currant blitzed forward.

Weiss stormed down the hallway. She knew she could stop Currant.

Currant and Pat quickly became locked in a flurry of blows. Pat turned and blitzed away, Currant followed him. They were two streaks, blue and red. Pat lead Currant to the training yard. It was a massive concrete floor in the middle of the Mansion, it had no roof, it did have a massive screen on one of the walls.

Currant tackled Pat and the two rolled onto the concrete arena. The large screen identified them and displayed there aura levels. Pat kicked Currant off of him. Currant skipped across the ground and stabbed the ground, stopping himself.

Pat blitzed toward him, Currant swung around his sword, kicked Pat in the chest and sent him flying back. Pat recovered and landed on his feet. Currant blitzed toward him and Pat sidestepped, but Currant spun around and slammed his blade into Pat's chest. Pat staggered to his side. Currant slashed downwards and Pat blocked the sword. Their swords locked and the fighters pushed against each other. Both sent lightning through their blades and caused an explosion, knocking the blades from both of their hands.

Pat slid back and Currant flew back. Currant recovered and got to his feet. The fighters made fists and sent lightning to those fists. They glared at each other. Pat blitzed toward Currant and he did the same. They met in the middle of the arena. Pat punched Currant in the face and Currant clocked Pat in the chin. Both lightning Guardians were knocked back.

Pat flew back and slammed into the arena's wall. Currant skipped across the ground and slammed through the wall. Pat struggled to his feet, he put almost all of his energy into that attack. Currant got to his feet, he didn't have a limit to his energy, due to his semblance.

Currant blitzed toward the fatigued Pat. He kicked Pat in the stomach and Pat fell down to the ground. Currant picked Pat up by the collar. He held him up and glared into his eyes.

Pat head butted Currant and he dropped Pat. Currant grabbed his forehead in pain. Pat struggled to his feet and drew Thundercloud. Pat struck Currant with the blade and Currant staggered back, his red aura shimmered. Pat felt his energy coming back, due to the elder weapon.

Pat stabbed Currant and knocked him off his feet. Currant's aura took a major blow. Currant tried to punch Pat, but he slammed Thundercloud into Currant's arm. He kicked Currant in the chest and he fell to the ground.

Pat pointed the sword at his chin. Currant knocked the sword away and punched Pat in the face. Pat stepped back and shook it off. Currant formed a lightning staff. Currant swung the staff and tried to smack in the ribs. Pat blocked the attack and shot a bolt of lightning at Currant.

Currant twirled the staff around and blocked the bolt. Pat blitzed to Currant's side and kicked Currant in the ribs. Currant staggered to his side. Pat stabbed at his head. Currant side stepped and grabbed Pat's arm and twisted it.

Pat dropped Thundercloud. Currant held him by the arm. Currant kneed Pat in the gut, he kneed him again and again. Currant slammed his leg into Pat's stomach and flipped him over his leg.

Currant slammed Pat into the ground and tackled him. Currant laid on top of Pat and repeatedly punched him in the face. Pat's red aura shimmered around his body. Pat kneed Currant in between the legs and shoved him off.

Pat struggled to his feet. Currant got onto his feet. Pat spat out some blood and charged Currant. He slammed his fist into Currant's face. Currant was knocked clean off his feet. Pat elbowed Currant while he was in the ground, Pat elbowed him into the ground.

Currant slammed his heel into Pat's cheek and Pat toppled to the floor. Currant rolled on top of him and attempted to punch him again, but Pat caught Currant's fist. Currant used his free hand to grab a spare knife.

He tried to stab Pat, but Pat grabbed his wrist and pushed against it. Currant pushed down. Pat struggled to keep the blade from digging into his skin. Pat kneed him in the side and threw him off.

Pat got to his knees and looked around the arena. He had a bloody nose and a bloody lip. Currant wasn't doing much better, black eye and a fractured rib. Pat saw his katana was sitting near him. He crawled over to it. Currant rolled on the ground and clenched his side. He looked up and saw his viking sword. Currant began to crawl toward it.

Pat reached his katana and slowly stood up. Currant finally arrived at his viking sword and grabbed it. Currant stood up as well. He glared at Pat and Pat glared back.

The blitzed toward each other. Currant horizontally slashed at Pat. The Sky Elder ducked and head butted Currant's chin. He slashed down and Currant caught his blade with his viking sword.

The two used what strength they had left and pushed against each others blades. Currant locked his hilt with Pat's and twisted the katana from his hand. Currant violently slashed at Pat. He quickly dodged the attacks and high kicked Currant in the face. Both fighters were approaching the end of their ropes.

Pat stood there panting heavily and Currant did the same. They had a respect for each other, even if they wouldn't admit it. Pat was actually very happy, he had someone who was the perfect sparring partner, Currant felt the same way.

Currant clutched his sword and weakly swung at Pat. He formed a lightning shield and pushed the blade away. Pat stumbled forward and lightly punched Currant. The attack did next to nothing, it was like Pat tapped him. They had both run out of stamina and while Currant could always use his lightning moves, he was just too tired. Pat felt the same way, he had energy, but no stamina.

Pat summoned lightning to his fist, it wasn't much. Currant did the same. The two prepared to punch, but a voice interrupted them.

"Currant!" a voice commanded.

"Pat!" a voice yelled.

Currant and Pat turned around to see Weiss and Ruby, both had their arms crossed. Weiss was tapping her foot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Weiss stormed over.

"I was, um I was," Currant had no idea how to react.

"You were? Attacking people again?" Weiss scolded him.

Currant deactivated his aura and sheathed his sword.

"That's what I thought, we are going to talk now," Weiss ordered.

"I, Yes Weiss," Currant sighed in defeat.

Pat snickered, but Ruby stormed over to him.

"You think that I'm not good in a fight, don't you?" She put her finger in his face.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that," Pat tried to calm Ruby down.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah, we are going to have a serious talk," Ruby grabbed his ear and pulled him away.

Seele watched the whole thing go down. She laughed at the sight of the men being handled like children.

"It's good to see that Pat found a feisty girl and I guess even clones keep their taste in women," She chuckled.

XXX XXX XXX

 **I am happy with this chapter and yes Thundersnow is my official name for Currant and Weiss. I really liked writing the Pat versus Currant fight. I will be doing something with Ruby and Pat in the next chapter, that may be interesting.**


	28. RWBY PR Vol5 Ch6 Training and Prisoners

Ruby dragged Pat into the Red room, or what was left of it. Pat had just finished his battle with Currant and was completely drained. Ruby held Pat's arm and he didn't have the strength to fight back. Seele walked in and gave Pat an ice pack for his lip.

"Thanks Seele," Pat thanked his servant.

"No problem," She walked out of the room, leaving Pat alone with Ruby.

Pat sat down on Ruby's bed and held the ice to his lip. He looked at Ruby, who was glaring at him.

"Did you know that I got better in hand to hand?" Ruby abruptly asked.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about," Pat replied.

"Then why don't you want me fighting with you?" Ruby questioned.

"You aren't on the skill level that Currant, Ryden, Timo, or any of the people I fight are on, heck Alex is better than you," Pat bluntly stated.

"How did you get to your skill level?" Ruby walked over and sat next to Pat.

"I trained with Clay," Pat answered.

"Then that's what I'll do," Ruby stood up and walked out of the room.

She walked back in blushing.

"Where is Clay?" She laughed.

"If you want to train that badly, I'll train you," Pat rolled his eyes and smiled.

"But I already trained with you," Ruby protested.

"That was sparring, this will be me training you," Pat explained and stood up. "Get your things packed and no backing out."

"Pack my things, why?" Ruby asked.

"Because we can't train here," Pat walked past Ruby and rubbed her hair. "Actually, no just grab your weapon."

Ruby looked at him with an odd expression. Pat strolled out of the room. He walked through the west wing and reached Emma's room. His hand grabbed the door handle. Pat twisted the handle and pushed the door open. He walked in and saw Emma sitting at a desk. As soon as he walked in she turned around.

"You know, you should knock," Emma scolded.

"Sorry, mind if I ask you for a favor?" Pat nervously asked.

"What is it?" Emma turned back around and resumed working on whatever it was on her desk.

"I need to, borrow some of your clothes," Pat blurted out.

Emma just stopped what she was doing. She slowly turned around to Pat.

"What?!" She angrily asked.

"Well combat clothes," Pat corrected.

"Get your own," She said.

"Not for me, you idiot, for Ruby," Pat blushed.

"Oh, wait why me?" She inquired.

"Because you and Ruby are the same size," Pat admitted.

"Fine," Emma sighed and stood up.

Emma walked over to her closet and grabbed some clothing items. She walked over to Pat and dumped them into his arms.

"I'm giving her some basic combat clothes, black tactical pants, olive green tank top and black tactical boots," Emma nodded and walked back over to her desk.

"Thank you," Pat opened the door and walked out.

Pat walked down the hallway. He reached the white room. Pat quickly opened the door. He walked in and placed the clothes down on his bed. He grabbed a duffle bag and placed the clothes into it.

He swung the bag onto his shoulder. Pat grabbed some sleeping bags. He grabbed a box of his special protein bars. Pat walked out of the room and walked next door to the Red room. He opened the door and walked in. Ruby sat on her bed, she held Crescent Rose. Ruby looked up as soon as Pat walked in.

"Ready?" He asked.

Ruby nodded a yes.

"Want to grab some of your team? They could use the exercise," Pat chuckled.

Ruby walked past him and lightly punched his arm. Pat held the door open for Ruby and she walked out. Pat followed and the two walked down the halls. Pat lead Ruby to the front door and opened it for her. Ruby smiled and walked out of the mansion. Pat walked out as soon as Ruby was clear of the door.

Ruby waited for Pat, she swung her hips back and forth. Pat walked up to her and she gave him a cute little smile. The two began walking.

"So where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"See that mountain?" Pat pointed to a mountain off in the far distance.

"Yeah?" Ruby replied.

"We're walking there," Pat said.

"Ugh, I just got done walking to Haven," Ruby huffed.

"Well tough, you want to train, we train on that mountain," Pat said.

XXX XXX XXX

Weiss had Currant in the Red room, as soon as Ruby and Pat left. Currant had an ice pack on his fractured rib and an ice pack on his black eye. He sat on Weiss' bed. Weiss paced back and forth.

"Who did you kill?" She angrily asked.

"Only two people, well that are important," He chuckled.

Weiss glared at him and he stopped laughing.

"You are going to promise you'll stop killing people," Weiss ordered.

"I can't do that, I am going to bring people to justice," Currant coldly said.

"The people you are bringing to 'justice' are my friends," Weiss walked over to Currant.

"Only the one, besides I just need Thundercloud so I can kill Timo," Currant said.

"No more killing!" Weiss demanded.

"Weiss, I wish I could stop, but I.." Currant was interrupted by Weiss' kiss.

After a moment the two parted. Weiss was blushing and Currant was smiling.

"I suppose I could take a break and relax," Currant slyly said.

"Oh shut up, you rapscallion," Weiss giggled.

Currant pulled her off her feet and onto his lap. Weiss laughed and tried to break free. Currant kissed her on the cheek. Weiss forced Currant to lay down with her. The two began to cuddle. Weiss stared passionately into Currant's eyes. Weiss just had to forgive that face. She quickly fell asleep in the arms of Currant.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat lead Ruby up a trail on the mountain, they reached an overlooking ledge of the mountain and set up camp. Pat rolled out the two sleeping bags onto the ground and set up a fire.

"Alright, let's get started!" Ruby cheered.

"I'm glad you're excited, but once we do get started I can promise you that you'll hate it, oh change into these," Pat shoved the clothes into Ruby's arms.

Ruby looked at the clothes. Pat noticed how confused she was.

"Training in a skirt isn't a good idea," Pat added.

Pat walked off towards the path.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Ruby called after him.

"To give you some time to change," Pat smiled.

Ruby nervously looked around and made sure no one was around. She began to strip. Once she was out of her regular clothes, Ruby began to put on the new combat clothes. Ruby slid the tactical pants on and grabbed the boots. She tightly tied the boots on. Ruby slid the tank top on.

Pat came walking back, he carried firewood. Pat smiled at the sight in front of him. He walked up and set the firewood down. Ruby stormed up to him.

"What's the big idea, why can't I wear my hood?" Ruby asked.

"Because I wanted to see if you actually could wear something else," Pat taunted.

"Hey," Ruby lightly punched Pat in the arm.

"Alright, it's time to start," Pat grinned.

Pat grabbed Ruby's hand and lead her toward the edge of the cliff.

"Let's start by whipping you into shape, down for push ups," Pat ordered.

Ruby didn't look pleased, but she got on the ground. She put her knees down and her hands down and began doing push ups.

"Ruby, what're you doing?" Pat asked.

"I'm doing push ups," Ruby said.

"No you are not," Pat walked over and pulled her knees out.

Pat made her lay flat on the ground.

"Now, push up," Pat said.

Ruby tried to push her body up and she did get an inch off the ground, but she quickly fell back down, she was already out of breath. Pat face palmed.

"We've got a long way to go," Pat sighed

XXX XXX XXX

Alex and Ryden walked through the great halls of the mansion. They were both bored and Yang was busy looking for Ruby. Alex and Ryden walked past the arena that Currant and Pat had just fought in. Alex and Ryden looked into the arena, they looked at each other.

"Spar?" Alex asked.

Ryden nodded a yes. Alex and Ryden strolled into the semi destroyed arena. Diener was attempting to clean it up. He turned around and saw the boys.

"Oh no, this arena is off limits until I can get it fixed," He said.

"Come on Diener, we are so bored," Alex begged.

"No and that's final," Diener said.

Seele was walking by the arena. She heard the boys pleads and walked into the arena.

"Oh come now Diener, let these boys have their fun," Seele said.

"Oh alright, but please don't destroy the place," Diener sighed.

The two giddly looked at each other. Ryden ran off to grab his weapon and Alex did the same. Both quickly returned. Ryden walked to the opposite end of the arena, Alex did the same.

A buzzer sounded and their faces appeared on the big screen, along with their aura levels.

Ryden immediately drew Crimson Inferno and charged his brother. Alex drew his blade and charged Ryden. The two met in the middle of the ring. Alex slashed at Ryden's face. He ducked and suker punched Alex. The younger brother staggered back and Ryden followed his attack up with a push kick to the chest.

Alex fell back to his feet. Yellow lightning raced around his body. Alex shot back up and raced around the arena. Ryden sighed and tried to follow Alex's quick movements. Alex blitzed back and slammed his blade into Ryden's chest. Ryden stumbled back and looked around. He saw Alex coming back around for another attack.

Ryden activated his Elder powers. Alex was quickly back and tried to slash at his chest again, but Ryden quickly side stepped. He sent white fire down his blade. Alex was shocked by this. Ryden slammed the blade into Alex's face, knocking him unconscious.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat walked circles around Ruby as she slowly did push ups. He smiled at her quick progress, it had been a few weeks and she had really improved. Pat also made her run up and down the mountain, for endurance. They even raced each other, Pat would still always win. Ruby finished her thirty push ups and stood up. She eagerly looked at Pat.

"Good job Little Red, but now it's time for actual training," Pat grinned and walked over to their weapons.

"Wait, what was that?!" She asked.

"Getting you into shape," Pat threw Crescent Rose at her.

Pat held his katana in his hands.

"Come at me with all you have, don't hold back," Pat ordered.

Ruby charged Pat and swung her scythe over her head, she slammed it down on Pat. The young man caught the scythe with his katana and pushed Ruby away. Ruby quickly unleashed a barrage of slashs on Pat.

Pat was unfazed by the attacks. He dodged them all and palm punched Ruby in the gut. Ruby staggered back and sank to the ground. Pat walked over to her.

"Ruby, get up," He offered his hand. The girl didn't get up, Pat got worried. Pat bent down to check on her. Ruby's face shot up and she was grinning. "Clever girl."

Ruby slammed Pat with her scythe. Pat flew back to the edge of the ledge they were on. He landed and quickly recovered. Ruby flew toward him and Pat blitzed away. The two blurs chased each other. The red blur attempted to catch the blue one, but the blue blur was too fast.

Pat stopped and Ruby also stopped. Ruby slam fired her scythe. Pat blocked the bullets with his blade. He sent a bolt of lightning back at Ruby. The girl saw this and yelped. The bolt struck her and she flew back, Ruby was disarmed.

Pat threw his katana to the side. He strolled over to Ruby. The girl struggled to her feet. Pat raised his fists. Ruby looked at him like he was crazy.

"You said that you were trained in hand to hand," Pat smirked.

"Right, well I'm still not on Yang's level, but.." Ruby was interrupted by Pat's punch.

She ducked and tried to head butt his chin. Pat stepped back and Ruby leapt up.

"Who trained you?" Pat asked.

"I kind of just sparred with Oscar," Ruby admitted.

"Great, Little Red take your best shot at me," Pat stood straight and put his arms at his side.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Pat gestured towards his chest.

Ruby walked forward and swung her fist into Pat's stomach. Ruby's fist collided with Pat's skin and she just felt muscle. Ruby yanked her hand back from the hard surface.

"Little Red, who taught you how to punch?" Pat asked.

"No one," She reddened.

"Come here," Pat waved her over.

Ruby walked over and Pat spun her around. Pat held her from behind, this only made Ruby's blush worsen. Pat grabbed her wrists and pulled her left arm forward. He pulled her right wrist back and placed it next to her hip. Pat rotated the right fist, until it's palm face up and the knuckles faced down. Pat straightened her left arm.

"Now, punch forward with your right arm and bring your left arm back into the position your right arm is in," Pat ordered.

Ruby did as Pat requested. Pat was pleased.

"Perfect, keep doing those and you'll be an expert in hand to hand," Pat taunted.

"You jerk," Ruby laughed and punched Pat in the stomach, still no effect. Ruby stared at Pat with a confused face.

"Well, we still have to work on it," Pat smiled.

The sun had already begun to set. Ruby grabbed Pat's hand and pulled him to the ledge. She sat down and let her legs dangle off the edge. Pat sat down next to her. Ruby looked over at him and smiled. She rested her head on his shoulders.

"You know, I used to want to train with you, just so we could spend time together," Ruby commented.

"Oh so that's why you did that, always thought it was weird that you wanted to train with someone you had just met," Pat replied.

"Well you played hard to get," Ruby glared at Pat.

"Hm?" Pat looked at her funny.

"Wait, you actually had no idea that I liked you?" Ruby was shocked.

"Nope, until the dance, when you exploded," Pat teased.

"Only because you wouldn't kiss me," Ruby lightly punched his arm.

"How about I make that up," Pat slyly said.

"How so?" Ruby innocently asked.

"Like this," Pat grabbed Ruby and gave her a passionate kiss.

The two's lips were locked for a while, until air became a necessity. They parted, both gasping for air.

"Well, that may have made up for the dance," Ruby stuck her nose into the air.

"Sunrise is beautiful," Pat stated.

Ruby smiled at Pat. She returned her head to his shoulder. Ruby felt truly happy.

XXX XXX XXX

Midnight sat on his prison bunk and stared at the cold stone floor. He had been in this prison for nearly a month. Midnight stared at his stump of an arm. He heard the guards approaching his cell.

"Careful she's a nutcase," He heard a guard yell.

Two guards appeared on the other side of the cell's door. One was holding a girl's arms behind her back and the other was doing the same to a girl in a dark brown beret.

"Hey blondie, we got you a new cellmate," One of the guards yelled into the cell.

They opened the door and threw the girls in. The girls struggled to their feet. Midnight looked up and instantly recognized both girls. Coco and Ana stood in front of him. Ana looked at him and began to back away.

"What is it?" Coco asked.

"That's one of those clones," Ana said.

Coco spun around and glared at Midnight, who returned the gesture. Midnight got to his feet and walked over to Coco. The two stared each other down. Midnight suddenly looked at Ana.

"You're a mechanic, right?" Midnight inquired.

"Yes," She stuttered.

"What would it take for you to make me a robot arm?" Midnight asked.

"I'd need parts," Ana admitted.

"Good," Midnight walked back to his bed and pulled the blanket down. On the bed was a pile of scraps metal, scrap circuitry and miscellaneous tools.

"Where did you find that?" Ana walked over to the bed.

"I've got stuff done in this prison, I was able to get a guy to 'gift' them to me," Midnight looked at the pile.

"Hold on!" Coco yelled. "Why would we help you, after what did to Marty, I should pound you right here."

"Easy, if y'all help me, we can escape," Midnight grinned.

"Ana, help the man," Coco quietly said.

"What?" Ana looked at Coco with a confused expression.

"Help the man!" Coco ordered.

"Right, on it," Ana quickly got to work.

Midnight watched her, she was sorting what she was going to use. Midnight impatiently tapped his foot.

"How long will this take?" He calmly asked.

"Maybe a day," Ana didn't look up from her work.

"A day?!" Midnight looked at the girl, shocked.

"Yeah, while I do this, you two can talk, you know clear the air," Ana giggled.

Both Coco and Midnight grunted. Coco sighed, she knew she had to work with Midnight if they wanted to escape. She walked over to him and offered her hand.

"Coco Adel," She attempted to smile.

"I know," Midnight sneered.

Coco glared at him, but held her tongue.

"How did you lose that arm?" She smirked.

Midnight glared at her.

"In battle, trying to help your useless friends," Midnight growled.

"Whatever, they didn't lose a limb," Coco sneered.

"Yang did and you're about to," Midnight threatened.

"Okay, want to give Ana a hand?" Coco giggled.

"Arm, not hand," Midnight corrected.

"Whatever," Coco walked away.

Midnight sighed, he also knew he had to get along with the two girls, until he breaks out.

"I like your sunglasses," Midnight mumbled.

Coco stopped and spun around.

"Oh you know about fashion," She eagerly asked.

"No, I was just making small talk," Midnight stated, Coco's eagerness faded.

"Well, I like the tattoos on your arm, what are they off?" Coco asked.

"They aren't tattoos, it's due to my semblance, I can mess with people's minds, it's what I did to Marty, I made him think everything was his fault, nothing serious," Midnight shrugged.

"Nothing serious? He was depressed for weeks," Coco stated.

"I was hoping he would get better, I was just trying to prevent him from chasing after us," Midnight explained.

Ana shook her head at Midnight's words, she didn't approve of his methods. Coco was eyeing Midnight up.

"You really do look like Pat," She was amazed.

"Yeah, can you even believe we aren't related," Midnight sarcastically said.

"Oh shut up, it was a compliment," Coco walked over to a wall and leant on it.

"Yeah well I hate being reminded that I'm a clone of that guy," Midnight said with disgust.

"Don't be, he's a great person," Ana spoke up.

"Was a great person," Midnight corrected.

"No, Pat is alive, Eleanor resurrected him," Ana corrected Midnight.

"What?!" Midnight asked.

"Yeah, it happened just a little while ago," Ana calmly said.

"Great, with my luck he's going to be coming for me," Midnight groaned.

"No, unlike you he cares about his friends," Coco growled.

"Well, maybe," Midnight shrugged.

Ana kept working, she was making great progress. Coco sat down on the floor, Midnight paced around the room. Together the three were going to pull off the first ever escape from Hope Reich's prison.

XXX XXX XXX

Timo, Autumn, Rook and Aqua sat down at a round table. Timo glared at the three members of the table.

"Listen up, Pat's alive and we need to eliminate him, so we will go to the elder temple, but first we need four Elder weapons, Autumn and Aqua, I want you to go to the Brewner mansion and take the elder weapon from Pat, I don't care who you have to kill, I want that sword," Timo ordered.

"Yes sir," The three said in unison.

Timo sinisterly grinned and stood up.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Another chapter finished, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm glad to have Midnight back in the story.**


	29. RWBY PR Vol5 Ch7 Beyond Push-Ups

Coco paced around the cell. Midnight stood next Ana, who was almost finished with Midnight's arm. Midnight glanced over at Coco, who was pacing nervously.

"Hey, brownie, could you stop pacing around, you're stressing me out," Midnight growled.

Coco glared at Midnight and stormed over to him.

"I'm worried," Coco stared Midnight down.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here," Midnight calmly said.

"Not that, my friend has been missing for months!" Tears ran down Coco's face.

"I'm sorry, but Velvet is safe," Midnight put his arm around Coco and comforted her.

"Really? How do you know?" Coco sniffled as Midnight led her to a bed and the two sat down.

"She chased me to this god forsaken hell of a kingdom, she was with Marty and should be fine, it's that why you're here?" Midnight's voice was soft and gentle. Coco realized his arm was around her and she began to blush.

Ana glanced back and was filled with envy at the sight. She had loved Pat ever since they were kids and now that a clone was right in front of her she would make him her's. Coco was seeing a new side to the enemy, she gazed into his stone blue eyes.

' _His eyes are so cute, wait what?!'_ Coco thought to herself.

Midnight gently smiled at Coco and rubbed her back. Midnight wiped the tears from her eyes and she smiled.

"Is the infamous Coco Adel smiling?" Midnight taunted.

"Shut up," She quietly said and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Why did you get thrown in jail anyways?" Midnight asked.

"I kicked a guardian in the balls," Coco calmly said.

"Oh," Midnight looked away.

"Done!" Ana abruptly shouted.

Midnight shot up and hurriedly rushed over to Ana, Coco frowned at Midnight leaving. Midnight knelt down next to Ana. The girl picked up the metal arm and attached it to Midnight's stump. Midnight flexed his new arm and smiled.

"Let's get out of here," Midnight looked at Ana and Coco, they swooned at the sight of him.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby slept in her red sleeping bag, she was peaceful. The sun hadn't even risen. Pat approached her and bent down next to her head. Pat grabbed his whistle and blew it right into her ear. Ruby leapt from her sleeping bag. She looked up at Pat. The young man smiled down at her.

"I was sleeping," She groggily moaned.

"You want to get better?" Pat cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes," She huffed.

"Good, push ups now," Pat commanded.

Ruby got up, she was still in her pajamas. She got on the ground and pushed up. Ruby slowly lifted herself up and quickly did thirty five push ups. Pat smiled, but it quickly faded.

"Good, put on this blindfold," Pat threw a blindfold at Ruby.

Ruby looked at the blindfold and back at Pat. She sighed and put the blindfold on. Pat lead Ruby to the edge of the ledge. He sat her down, legs crossed.

"Ruby, today I'm going to teach you how to use your aura effectively," Pat walked around her.

"Okay, how?" Ruby asked.

"Meditation," Pat stated.

"Like floating in the air meditation?" Ruby questioned.

"No, concentration," Pat face palmed. "Reach deep inside and draw your aura out."

Ruby breathed in and concentrated. Pat couldn't resist, he sent a small amount of lightning down to his finger tip. Pat touched the finger to Ruby's back.

"Do you feel that?" Pat solemnly asked.

"Oh yes, I do!" Ruby was excited.

"That's your aura!" Pat lied.

"Reall? Wow I've never had aura feel like these before it's.." Pat sent a large amount of lightning through his finger tip and zapped Ruby.

Ruby fell forward, she ripped the blind fold of her face. Ruby got up and spun around, she glared at Pat.

"Why would you do that?" Ruby scolded.

"I have to do something to have fun," Pat grinned. "Your real training exercise is this, walk to the edge."

Ruby did as ordered and walked over to the edge. She stood with her arms crossed. Pat walked up behind her.

"So, when properly using your aura you can do things like make barriers and shields in order to block attacks, you can even use it to survive giant falls, did you know we are one hundred and fifty feet above the ground?" Pat inquired.

"No, why?" Ruby was skeptical of Pat.

"Well, sink or swim," Pat said.

"What?" Ruby asked confused.

Pat shoved Ruby off the edge and she fell down the mountain.

"Just in case," Pat blitzed down the side of the mountain and arrived at the bottom. "Use your aura!"

Ruby's screams were loud, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Pat watched and smiled, he saw red aura shimmer around her. Ruby recovered and landed on her feet. Her red aura shimmered around her and she cracked the ground when she landed.

"Good job," Pat applauded the young girl.

"You threw me off a cliff!" Ruby shouted.

"Pushed you," Pat corrected.

Ruby face palmed and began walking back up the mountain.

"I think you deserve a break," Pat grinned. Pat blitzed over to Ruby and picked her up bridal style, he carried her up the mountain and gently laid her down back in her sleeping bag.

"All of my hate!" She yelled.

"Thirty minutes of sleep, then wake up and get dressed," Pat ordered. He turned to leave, but stopped himself. "You actually impressed me today."

Ruby's face lit up at Pat's snuggled into her sleeping bag, she quickly fell asleep. Pat walked over and sat down next her. He gazed at his sleeping beauty, a smiled formed on his face. He played with her hair. His eyes shot up as he heard a noise. Pat stood up and protective leapt in between Ruby and the noise. He waited a second and lowered his guard.

Pat walked back over and sat back down next to Ruby. He refused to leave her side. Ruby reached up and grabbed Pat. Pat noticed how much stronger she had gotten. Ruby was actually able to pull Pat down without a struggle. Ruby was half asleep and half awake.

Ruby cuddled Pat and hugged him close. Pat blushed, Ruby was shielding him with her body and Pat didn't like being protected. Pat slid out of Ruby's arms. The girl began to stir in her sleep. Pat rolled his eyes and laid back down. Ruby grabbed him immediately and pulled him close.

Pat kept an eye out and made sure not to fall asleep. Ruby smiled in her sleep and had a wonderful dream about Pat and her.

XXX XXX XXX

Coco leant against the door to the cell, it looked out the small window. She started humming a little tune. As a male guard walked by Coco reached out and grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned to her.

"Hey there, it's awfully lonely in here, mind keeping me company?" Coco pouted.

The guard smirked and slid the key into a card reader. The door slide open and the guard walked in, he didn't notice Midnight stood in the corner behind him. The guard began to unbuckle his pants, but he felt someone tap his shoulder. The guard spun around and was met by Midnight's fist. The guard was knocked unconscious from the attack.

"Let's go," Midnight hurried out of the cell.

Coco looked at Ana and grinned.

"We'll see who he likes after this," She slyly said

Coco grabbed the guard's nightstick and key card. Ana hurried out and Coco followed. Midnight ran quickly and found his way to the evidence room, he found his swords and Coco's bag. Midnight exited the room and met back up with Coco and Ana. Alarms went off, Midnight gazed around and guards flooded the halls. They quickly surrounded the trio.

"Let me handle this," Midnight drew his swords and transformed them into his bow.

Midnight drew arrows and fired. He hit two guards and killed them. The guards rushed Midnight and he leapt into the air. Midnight drew an explosive arrow. He fired the arrow down at the guards and they were all sent flying back. Coco and Ana watched in amazement.

Midnight landed and started walking down the hallway. Coco and Ana rushed to catch up with him. A group of four guards charged Midnight. One guard tried to smack Midnight in the side with his nightstick. Midnight caught the stick with his bow and kicked the guard in his chest.

The guard slammed into the wall and two guards rushed Midnight. He dropped down and spun kicked their legs out. Midnight slashed his bow into them and killed the two. The final guard launched at Midnight. The clone caught the guard with his arm. Midnight grinned and his arm flashed. The guard's eyes went blank and his body went limp. Midnight dropped the guard.

Midnight started walking again. A guard rushed toward Midnight, he drew an arrow and shot the guard in the chest. Midnight reached the end of the hallway. He kicked the door open and day light poured in. Midnight walked out, Coco and Ana followed.

A group of guards stopped them. There was about twenty. The warden emerged from the crowd and grinned at the trio.

"Did you know that no one has ever escaped this prison?" The warden asked.

"Not anymore," Midnight replied.

The warden frowned and waved his hand forward. The guards charged the trio. Midnight quickly drew five arrows and fired, he drew five more and fired, he drew five again and five more arrows. The dead bodies of the guards fell to the ground. Only the warden remained. He looked at Midnight in fear. Midnight strolled up to him and grabbed his forehead.

Midnight's arms flashed black and the warden screamed in pain. Midnight didn't let go and his arm flashed again. The warden screamed louder and fell to his knees. Midnight still didn't let go, his arm flashed again. The warden let out one more scream of pure agony, before collapsing to the ground, dead. Midnight stared down at the dead body, his eyes were filled with rage.

Coco walked up to Midnight and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, bow drawn. Midnight realized it was Coco and lowered his bow. Coco worriedly looked at Midnight, but he looked away.

"Well ladies, I'm off," Midnight began to walk away, but Coco grabbed his arm.

Midnight spun around on his heel and the two girls eagerly stared at him.

"So if you had to date on of us, oh would it be?" Ana blurted out.

"You guys like me?!" Midnight acted surprised.

"Yes, you dumby," Ana said.

"I'm messing around, I'm not Pat, I pay attention," Midnight chuckled. "Hm, well let me show you."

Midnight leant down and planted a kiss on both of the girl's cheeks. They both turned red and Midnight walked off laughing. Coco and Ana recovered and stared at each other in disbelief.

"Wait that answers nothing!" Coco called after him.

"I know," He waved back and kept walking.

"Ugh men!" Coco shouted.

Ana tapped Coco on the shoulder. Coco spun around and met Ana's face.

"It doesn't matter, we won't see him for a while, let's go to where Velvet is at," Ana walked off and Coco followed her, she was muttering the entire way.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby opened her eyes and the morning sun blinded her. She suddenly realized Pat was laying next to her, he was asleep and she had her arms around him. Ruby giggled and grabbed Pat. This caused the young man to slowly wake up. He opened his eyes and shot up. Pat frantically checked the area around them. He realized that he had fallen asleep, worse Ruby was up and realized that he let her hold him as they slept.

Pat turned to Ruby's smiling face.

"Get good sleep?" She giggled.

"Shut up, that was a one time thing, you grabbed mm and pulled me into your sleeping bag," Pat put his nose in the air.

"Well I liked it, I'm sure you didn't mind waking up in my arms," She giggled at Pat's blushing face. "Let's do it again some time."

Pat sighed and picked Ruby up, bridal style.

"Hey!" Ruby laughed and tried to break free.

Pat held her close and carried her down the mountain. He walked through the forest. Pat pushed branched aside and protected Ruby, who felt safe in his arms. Pat emerged from the trees and stood before a lake. Pat looked down at the blushing Ruby.

"I guess I also like it when you put your arms around me," She quietly said.

"Not why I did that," He gently set her down.

"Why then?" Ruby asked.

Pat ripped of his shirt, boots and pants. Ruby blushed at the almost naked Pat. He looked her and laughed. Pat ran into the water. Be jumped into a caused a giant wave.

"Wait, I'm in my pajamas," Ruby stomped her foot and pouted.

"Go in your underwear," Pat floated on his back.

"What?!" Ruby blushed at Pat's request.

"Oh throw on my shirt if you are uncomfortable," Pat chuckled.

Ruby shrugged, she tore off her pajamas and slid Pat's under muscle shirt on. She smelled it and melted, Ruby never understood why Yang liked to take Ryden's clothes, until just now. Ruby ran into the lake. Pat splashed her with water and she giggled.

Pat swam further into the lake and Ruby swam after him. Pat watched her as he treaded water, but he felt something brush against his leg. Pat turned around and saw a fin. The grimm crocodile bite his leg and dragged him down. The lake was about fifteen feet deep and the crocodile dragged Pat to the bottom. It spun around and dazed Pat.

Ruby started splashing around on the water's surface and accidentally gained the grimm's attention. The grimm released Pat and swam after Ruby. It felt something grab it's tail and spun around. Pat was holding it back, the croc spun around and mauled his shoulder, his aura was broken. Pat wrestled the croc, but he was running out of air. The croc bite him and dragged him further down.

"Pat?!" Ruby called.

Pat saw darkness as he ran out air. He slowly closed his eyes as the croc charged him, jaw open ready to attack. The croc was sent flying through the water. Ruby had punched it and used her aura to send it flying. She grabbed Pat and pulled him to the surface. Ruby saw the grimm had recovered and was swimming after them. Ruby swam as fast as she could and raced back towards the beach.

Pat weighed her down. Ruby quickly got to the beach and threw Pat on the ground, he spat up water, but didn't open his eyes. The grimm emerged from the water and leapt towards Ruby. Ruby held out her hands and her hands caught the teeth of the monster. Ruby's aura shimmered around her hands, she stared in awe. Ruby pushed the grimm back, but it got ready to attack again. Pat's frost white eyes shot open. The grimm leapt at Ruby, but was caught by Pat, who tackled it out of the air.

Pat and the grimm rolled across the beach and the two wrestled. The croc snapped at Pat, who held it back. Pat stood up and so did the croc. The thing stood at about nine feet tall when on it's back legs. Pat looked up at the monster. The croc slammed down, but fell limp once Pat shoved a lightning through it's tough skin.

Pat ripped his fist out of the monster, he was panting heavily. Blood streamed down the bite mark on his shoulder. Ruby ran over to Pat, he collapsed to the ground before she got there. Ruby held his head in her lap, she had no clue what to do. Tears ran down the young girl's face.

A cowboy emerged from the treeline. He walked across the beach and stopped at the crying girl.

XXX XXX XXX

Yang and Ryden cuddled in her bed. Blake had left to look for books. Yang passionately stared at Ryden. The two were happy again. Weiss and Currant were experiencing the same thing. Weiss cuddled the sleeping Currant. She smiled and hugged him closer, Weiss was worried to let him go. She knew he would never give up on his goals, unless she was always with him. It was a double edged sword, she loved being with him, but sometimes a break is good, but she didn't care as long as Currant didn't hurt anyone else.

Emma walked down the west wing. She reached the blue room. She opened the door and peaked in. Alex laid on his bed. Emma noticed he was reading a book. She knocked on the wall and Alex lowered the book.

"Oh hey, what can I do for you?" Alex asked.

"Oh nothing," Emma shyly said as she walked into the room.

"You sure?" Alex sat up.

"Actually, could you answer a question?" She blushed and smiled.

"Sure," Alex innocently said.

"What do you like in a girl?" Emma slyly asked.

"A nice person, I guess maybe my height and pretty," Alex answered.

"Oh really?" Emma stood in front of Alex.

"Yeah," Alex uncertainty said.

Emma bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Alex grew red as he felt the girl's soft lips touch his cheek. Emma after a moment took her lips off of him. She blushed and walked back toward the door. Emma stopped at the door and turned back around.

"I'm taking you into town tomorrow," She giggled and exited the room.

Alex was left in the room. He was speechless. He was ruby red and his heart was pumping. Alex thought about her words. He suddenly stood up.

"I got to get an outfit together," Alex yelled.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Thanks for reading! I had fun writing this one, sorry it took slightly longer than usual, I was busy.**


	30. RWBY PR Vol5 Ch8 The Girls Go To Battle

Clay carried Pat over his shoulder. Ruby hurried to keep up with him. The three reached their campsite. Clay gently set Pat down on his sleeping bag. Clay walked over to Pat's duffle bag and grabbed some bandaging. He wrapped the cloth around Pat's shoulder.

Pat coughed and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Clay.

"Hey uncle, what's the matter?" He weakly asked.

"Boy, you got bit by a Tod Croc, you would've bleed out," Clay scolded his nephew.

"Nah, it's just a scratch, I feel fine," Pat went to sit up, but clenched his shoulder in pain and fell back down.

"Training's done, I'm taking you back, with you back people will rise up," Clay held out his hand.

Pat looked at his hand and accepted it. Clay pulled Pat to his feet and supported him. Ruby gathered their supplies. She was able to effortlessly carry the duffle bag. Pat looked back to Ruby and noticed how much she had changed. She was more toned and her arms were thicker, so were her legs. Pat smiled at his work, he knew that she would now be able to hold her own in a fight.

The trio walked down the mountain. They entered the forest and walked in the direction of the mansion.

XXX XXX XXX

Aqua and Autumn approached the Brewner mansion's front door. They drew their weapons. Aqua kicked the door down and the two walked in. Alex stood by the front door and was the first to see them. He had no weapon and was caught completely off guard.

Aqua shot a barrage of ice spikes at him. Alex was impaled in three different areas in the chest. He fell to the ground. The two walked past him and approached the dining room. Currant sat with Weiss, neither had their weapons. Ryden and Yang also sat in the room, only Yang had her weapons.

Autumn walked in and turned her sword into a fan, she slammed the fan down. A powerful gust of wind tore through the room and sent everyone into the air. They all slammed into the far wall. Ryden recovered and summoned his blade, but the table flew and smashed into him. Ryden fell to the ground and stopped moving.

Currant struggled to his feet, but Aqua shot an ice spike at him and knocked him back to the ground. Currant's old wounds still hadn't healed, so he had no chance. Yang and Weiss got to their feet. Weiss rushed to the west wing. Yang launched toward Aqua, but Autumn raised her hand.

A gust of wind sent Yang flying back into the wall. She fell back to the ground.

Weiss raced through the halls.

"Help!" She yelled.

Emma, Velvet and Marty rushed out, they all had their weapons. Velvet and Marty raced toward Weiss.

"What's happening?" Marty asked.

"There are two people in the mansion," Weiss quickly said.

Weiss ran into the red room and grabbed her weapon. She loaded it with dust and walked back out. Marty was loading his shotgun and Velvet was stretching.

"Let's go," Weiss ran off back towards the dining room.

Aqua and Autumn walked over to Currant. They frowned and both aimed their weapons down at him. Aqua gripped his trident, he prepared to stab Currant. Weiss came flying in and stabbed Aqua in the chest. The Sea Elder flew back and landed on his feet. His ocean blue aura shimmered around his body.

Marty appeared next to Autumn and swung at her. She blocked Marty's katana and smirked. Marty smirked back and kneed her in the stomach. Autumn staggered back and sent a blade of wind at Marty.

Marty teleported away and appeared behind Autumn. She spun around, but Marty cut her down. He slashed her torso and slashed her again in the torso, he stabbed her and she flew back. Autumn slammed against the wall. She landed on the floor and her white aura shimmered.

Marty transformed his weapon into it's shotgun mode. He unloaded on her, but the woman just blocked every bullet. Marty teleported in front of her and turned the shotgun into a katana. He slashed at her stomach.

Autumn leapt back and sent a blast of air at Marty. The blast hit him and sent him tumbling back. Autumn dashed towards Marty. He leapt to his feet and their blades collided. Autumn twisted Marty's katana out of his hands and push kicked him. Marty stumbled back and raised his fists.

Autumn slammed her blade into Marty's ribs, his white aura shimmered. She slammed him on the other side, then stabbed him. Marty staggered back and looked up. Autumn stabbed at his face. Marty stepped to the side, but Autumn horizontally slashed and slammed her sword into Marty's ribs. Marty heard a crack and he collapsed to the ground.

Autumn stood over him and aimed her weapon down, but she was knocked away by a mini gun. Coco walked into the dining room.

"Hey party people," She smirked.

Velvet also entered the room. Coco glared at Autumn and so did Velvet. Coco unleashed hell on Autumn and forced the Air Elder to retreat.

Weiss glared down at Aqua as he struggled to his feet. He saw that Autumn had been out matched. Aqua formed an ice wall between him and Weiss. He rushed toward the living room and Autumn followed him. Coco tried to stop them, but Autumn blasted her back.

Aqua and Autumn rushed to the exit. They threw the door open and rushed out. The two ran away.

Velvet ran to Marty's side, Yang recovered and rushed over to Ryden, Weiss ran to Currant and Emma walked through the dining room towards the living room. She saw the bleeding out Alex and rushed over to him.

The suddenly opened and Emma shot up. Clay walked in, he carried an injured Pat.

"What did I miss?" Pat looked down at Alex.

The three girls helped their boys back to their rooms and laid them into their beds. Clay let Ruby take Pat. Ruby brought Pat back to the red room, so she could keep a better watch on him.

Clay investigated the mansion, he noticed that the two attackers were walking toward something. Clay realized about the temple. He remembered how it contained a power only unlockable to the four Elder Guardians.

Clay gathered the girls. He gathered them in the living room.

"Ladies, with all others being injured and unable to fight, I need you gals to defend a crucial point for me," Clay explained the temple and it's importance." You are you in?"

They all nodded their heads. Clay knew that he would need PARM and Currant, but this was all he had.

"Get your gear," Clay commanded.

The girls ran and gathered their gear. Ruby gathered dust rounds and walked over to Pat. He laid on the bed, sleeping peacefully. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead, Ruby left a note by his bed. Ruby walked to the door and looked back.

"See you soon," She whispered.

Yang gathered extra ammo and walked into the hallway. She passed the blue room and she stopped. Yang opened the door and walked in. Seele was tending to Alex's wounds. Yang walked over to the motionless Ryden. She planted a kiss on his cheek and left him a note.

Velvet walked past Marty. He wasn't happy that the girls were doing this, but he couldn't stop them.

"I'm going Marty, you get better," She walked out the door, leaving Marty by himself.

Weiss left Currant a note and walked out.

The girls had bags of ammo and other supplies as they walked to the living room. They met Clay in the living room. He looked around and nodded.

"Let's go," He waved and walked toward the front door.

Clay left the mansion and the girls followed him. At this point the other three had started to wake up. They all read the notes left for them. Pat wanted to get up and chase after Ruby, but he knew if he could better than he would be able to rejoin the fight.

Pat silently wished the girls good luck. He laid his head down on the pillow and fell back asleep, he didn't worry, after all he did train Ruby.

XXX XXX XXX

RWBY, CV, Emma and Clay marched through the thickly wooded forest. The group emerged at the foot of a mountain. They looked up and saw an old stone temple resting at the top. Clay abruptly began to walk towards the mountain. The group hurried to catch up with him.

"Uncle, how are we going to make it up there?" Emma asked.

"I know a shortcut," Clay grinned.

The group walked around the base of the mountain. They soon came across a goat path. Clay stopped the group and sighed. He resumed walking and hiked up the path, it twisted and wrapped around the side of the mountain.

The group followed him. Weiss and Blake shivered as the cold air from the mountain's peak blew down. The path was narrow and barley supported the females. Ruby walked behind Clay, questioned nagged her.

"Um mister Clay?" She meekly said. Clay grunted in acknowledgement to Ruby's words. "How did Pat unlock his semblance?"

"The boy? It's a great story and I'd be happy to tell y'all," Clay smiled. WBY face palmed as Clay began his story, Ruby stared at the cowboy in awe. Clay remembered it like yesterday, it was also the day Pat saw Glynda as his mother.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Pat slowly opened his eyes and allowed the morning sun to enter them. His room was bright, he had just been adopted by Glynda a few months ago, Pat knew he would be back with Clay soon. Pat had been adopted by over twenty families, they all gave him back to Clay, no one wanted to put up with the twelve year old. His teacher couldn't take care of Pat, for reasons unknown by Pat. He never talked with Glynda or Marty._

 _He always thought it was weird that Glynda loved him so much. Pat barely acknowledged her existence, the only times they really talked was when Pat got into a fight at combat school or when she attempted to take care of him._

 _Pat got out of his bed. He shared a room with Marty, something both of them hated. Marty was eager to get to know Pat at first, but the two soon grew to hate each other. Marty felt threatened by Pat's presence and Pat refused to become attached to anyone, ever since he lost his mother. Pat walked past Marty, who laid in his bed. Pat's black basketball shorts swayed as he walked._

 _Pat grabbed Carbon Jäger and strapped it to his back. He picked up the revolvers Clay had given him and slid on the holsters. He tied on some black sneakers. Pat opened his door to his room and walked out._

 _Pat walked down the stairs of the Goodwitch house. Glynda was in the kitchen making food. She stood over the stove holding a spatula. Pancake batter simmered on the pan. She looked up and smiled at the boy. He glared at her, Pat just wanted to get this 'adopted' thing over with and go home back to Hope Reich. Glynda was just an obstacle to him, her and her 'love'._

 _Pat walked down the stairs and walked past her. Glynda frowned at his cold attitude. Pat walked to the door._

" _Where are you going?" She asked._

" _Training, Clay's back and only for a week, I'm going to train," Pat grabbed the door and threw it open._

 _XXX_ _XXX_ _XXX_

 _Pat walked outside and Clay approached him. The two met, Pat didn't even met Clay's chest. Clay was about 6 foot and Pat was 5'5. Clay frowned down at Pat._

" _Glynda told me you've been misbehaving in school," Clay scolded._

" _I didn't start that fight," Pat stuck his nose in the air._

" _You put a child in the hospital," Clay calmly corrected._

" _It's not my fault they're weak," Pat scoffed._

" _If that's true, why haven't you unlocked your semblance?" Clay asked._

 _Pat seethed with rage at Clay's comment._

" _Pat, Glynda is her to take care of you, please appreciate that, there ain't many people who are willing to do that," Clay sternly said._

" _Why can't I just go home?" Pat pouted._

" _I already told you, there are people back in Hope Reich who want to hurt you," Clay gently said._

 _The cowboy placed his hand on Pat's shoulder. He shook it off and ran away into the forest. Pat wasn't going to wait any longer, but he had no clue how to get home. Clay let him run, Glynda ran out._

" _Stop him!" Glynda yelled._

" _You're his mother now," Clay smirked._

 _Glynda raced after Pat. She tore through the forest. Unbeknownst to them Pat was being followed._

 _XXX_ _XXX_ _XXX_

 _Pat sat in a clearing, it was dark due to the shadows being casted down by the towering trees. He heard rustling in the bushes that surrounded him. He got to his feet._

" _I'm not coming back!" He screamed, the rustling only grew stronger._

 _A shard of ice flew from the bushes. Pat rolled to the side and the ice spike flew past him. It shattered against a tree. Pat looked up and a man who was carrying a trident emerged from the bushes._

 _He smirked down at Pat. The man walked toward him and kick Pat to the ground. Pat was paralyzed with fear. The man stomped down on Pat's chest. The boy started thrashing around like a fish out of water. The man lifted his trident and slammed it down. Pat closed his eyes and braced himself._

 _Pat felt something heavy land on his chest. He felt fluid on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Glynda laying on him. She had jumped in front of the attack. Glynda had tears streaming down her face._

" _I-I love you," She weakly said._

 _The man frowned and pulled the trident out of her. Pat slid out from under her and rage filled him. The man looked at Pat, who was knelt over Glyda's body. Blue lightning flickered around his body. The man was taken back._

" _What?!" He stumbled back._

 _Pat drew his katana and blitzed away. The man lost sight of the young child. Pat zoomed out of the bushes and slammed his sword into the man's chest. The man staggered back. Pat came back around and slashed his chest. The man stumbled to his side._

 _Pat came back around and the man swung at him. Pat caught the attack, his frost white eyes met the man's hazel ones. Pat ripped the trident from his hands. He threw the weapon behind him. Pat sent lightning down to his sword. He gritted his teeth in rage._

 _Pat stabbed the man in the chest. The man looked in horror down at his wound. Pat twisted the blade. The man coughed up blood. Pat slowly drew the sword from his chest. Pat then suddenly ripped it from his chest and ran back to Glynda, as the body fell to the ground._

 _He threw his blade to the ground and knelt next Glynda. Clay ran over next to her._

" _What happened?" He growled._

" _That man, he attacked me and Glynda, she.." Pat choked on tears._

" _She'll be fine," Clay pick Glynda up. "We have to hurry though."_

 _Clay and Pat rushed back to the house. They set Glynda down and Clay bandaged her wounds. Clay stood up and looked down at her. He picked her up and carried her inside. Clay set her down on the couch. Pat sat next to her and didn't move._

 _XXX_ _XXX_ _XXX_

 _Glynda slowly opened her emerald eyes. She looked over and saw Pat staring down at her. He hugged her once she regained consciousness. Glynda's eyes widened and she was surprised. Pat pushed his crying face into her chest. After a moment Glynda recovered and she hugged Pat back. She smiled and comforted the crying child._

 _She got up and held Pat close. Glynda slowly walked back to the kitchen. She grabbed a Pan and set it on the stove. Glynda turned on the stove, she walked with Pat to the table and sat him down. Glynda walked back and made some batter. Glynda quickly made her son some breakfast, although it was twelve thirty. Glynda flipped the last pancake on to a seperate plate, she grabbed another plate and piled hot cakes onto it. Glynda walked over to Pat, she carried a plate full of hot cakes._

 _Glynda set them down in front of him. He looked up and nodded her a thank you. Glynda pulled up a chair and watched Pat inhale the food, the best part is he wasn't walking away._

 _Marty came down the stairs. He groggily rubbed his eye. Marty walked down and sat next Glynda. She used her semblance to bring him a plate. Glynda used her semblance to grab some pancakes and stack them on Marty's plate. Marty started to eat. Glynda looked at her boys and smiled, she loved them both._

XXX XXX XXX

"He unlocked them both?" Ruby was amazed.

"Yes ma'am," Clay grinned.

Ruby was the only one who actually listened to the story. WBY, CV and Emma groaned at the story. Ruby loved to learn about Pat's past, she felt it helped her understand him better.

Ruby's boots crunched down on the snowy path. The group rounded a bend and the Temple revealed itself. The stood stood in awe at it. Ice and snow covered the old stone. It had two huge wooden doors that stood at the entrance.

Clay lead the group to the massive doors. He gently knocked on the doors. The giant doors slowly began to open. The doors opened and revealed a man in white armor.

"Clay! Are these the reinforcements?" The man asked.

"Yes, these are the huntresses I told you about," Clay entered the temple and the group followed.

They entered a great hall. A massive fire stood in the middle, it was surrounded by long dining tables. Men and Women gathered around the tables. Ruby noticed they all looked defeated.

The man lead Clay and the group through the great hall.

"We heard about Timo's plan from our spies," The man said.

"Yes, I figured you could use the help," Clay stated.

"I thought you were going to bring those 'tanks' that you mentioned," The man stopped and turned around to face Clay.

"They're too injured to fight," Clay said.

"Damn, that's a shame, but I do see that you brought your niece, she is still evenly matched with Niko right?" The man resumed walking.

"Yes, they share the wind guardian power, so the two shouldn't be far apart," Clay answered.

"Alright Clay, that Brewner guy, he can get the people on our side?" The man asked.

"Yes, that boy has a personality that will make you like him and want to follow him, I think he gets it from his pa," Clay nodded his head.

"When will he be back?" The man asked.

"Questions for later," Clay looked at Emma, her eyes pleaded with his to keep the conversation going.

"Yes sir," The man lead them to a door at the far wall of the hall.

He opened the door and allowed the group to enter. Once everyone had entered the room, the man entered and closed the door behind him. It was a small room and it only had a table in the middle. On the table was a map. Clay walked up to it.

"Evacuate all soldiers, we'll handle the attack," Clay ordered.

"Yes sir," He walked out.

RWBY and CV looked at Clay like he was a nut. Emma just nodded her head.

"Yup, that's my uncle, taking on stuff that is too much for him to handle," Emma sighed.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat stood up and flexed his arm. He rolled his shoulder forward, it was healed. He grinned and grabbed his katana and Thundercloud. Pat looked at Currant. He walked over. Currant laid on his side and faced the wall.

Pat shook his head, he still wasn't ready to confront Currant. Pat spun around and walked to the door. He grabbed the handle and turned it. Pat pulled the door open and walked out. He had one destination in mind, Hope Reich's main town.

XXX XXX XXX

Clay paced around the empty great hall. RWBY walked over to him.

"Team RWBY reporting in," Ruby saluated.

"Oh good, what did you find out?" He eagerly asked.

"Timo's forces are approaching as we speak," Blake answered.

"Damn, we'll just have to defend this place as best as we can, until the boys get here," Clay drew his revolvers.

"Alright team RWBY let's do this!" Ruby cheered.

The five walked toward the doors. Ruby looked around the hall and noticed that Velvet and Coco had finished putting up the sandbag walls. The great doors were blown off their hinges. Clay was sent flying back. Ruby and Blake ducked behind the nearest sandbag wall and Weiss and Yang did the same.

Soldiers rushed in, their black armor glistened in the fire lit hall. RWBY unloaded on the soldiers and they collapsed. The three Elder Guardians walked in, along with Timo. He looked at the piles of dead bodies and shrugged.

"They were useless," He coldly said.

Timo looked at the girls and chuckled.

"Pat sent the women?" He laughed.

Coco ran up from the back, along with Velvet. The Elders gripped their weapons, but Timo raised his hand. He looked at Ruby and grinned.

"You there, my brother has an excellent taste in women," Timo licked his lips and Autumn gripped her sword harder.

"Thanks," Ruby didn't know how to respond.

Timo drew his crimson blade and swung it. He looked at Rook and nodded. Rook lifted his hammer and the floor began to shift and morph. Waves of stone shot at the girls and knocked them all back. Timo laughed at the girls.

"I don't think they can fight," He wiped tears from his eyes.

Ruby got to her feet. She limped toward Timo. He looked at her, Timo held in his laughter.

"What are you going to do?" Timo sneered.

Ruby suddenly shot forward and slammed Crescent Rose into Timo's side. Timo wasn't expecting Ruby to be that quick. He was sent flying out of the temple. Autumn slashed at Ruby and Aqua stabbed at her. Ruby ducked and the Elder's weapons collided with each other's.

Clay stood up and whipped Aqua, he flew outside of the temple. The battle had started, TARA had shown up and had started to get serious.

XXX XXX XXX

 **I have nothing to say about this chapter, but I do want to say that I can't wait for the next chapter.**


	31. RWBY PR Vol5 Ch9 The Four Children

Pat walked into the main town of Hope Reich, it was night by the time he arrived. People looked up and gasped in surprise. Pat walked past houses and people ran out to follow him. He saw a statue of Timo, Pat growled. He had a crowd following him. Pat wound his arm up and formed a bolt of raging lightning in his hand. Pat hurtled the bolt at the statue.

The bolt raced toward the statue and slammed straight through it. The statue swayed in the wind, Pat raised his hands and a gust of wind could be felt. Storm Clouds blocked out the moon and stars. The statue crashed to the streets.

Pat spun around and looked up at Timo's castle. He noticed how is loomed over the town. Lightning could be seen in the clouds, it began to rain. The water streamed down Pat's face and the water caused his hair to fall down into his frosty white eyes. The crowded watched Pat in awe, no one said a word or even breathed.

He raised his hands over his head. The crowd gasped, but nothing happened. Pat held his hands above his hands and the crowd stared at him in wonder. Pat smirked, he threw his hands down. The storm clouds lit up.

Six massive bolts of blinding lightning shot from the sky and struck the castle. Pat pushed the hair out of his face and stared at the crumbling stone castle. Fire erupted in the castle and lit up the night sky. The fire was so huge that not even the rain, which was pouring, could stop it. The deafening call of thunder shook the ground.

The crowd cheered and applauded Pat's assault. They surrounded him and cheered. Pat stood straight, he held his head high and he felt like a hero. More people flooded into the streets and joined the crowd.

Their cheers filled the night. Some men walked over and picked Pat up. The crowd paraded through the town.

From the forest multiple Guardians witnessed the event. They thanked the goddesses for sending a savior.

The people of Hope Reich cheered once more and the town bathed in the light of Timo's burning castle. They cooked food and drank beer. The town did something it hadn't done in awhile, it celebrated. Pat smiled at the people, they were overjoyed.

Men and women offered gifts of food and beer to Pat, he gladly accepted. The people of Hope Reich finally had an Elder Guardian that was looking after them and would die to protect them all. Musicians came out into the streets. They sent word to the smaller towns, Timo had been dethroned.

Hundreds of Guardians poured into the town and the people parted, the Guardians were like Moses and the people were the red sea. Pat sat on a makeshift wooden throne that the people had given to him. He was talking with the folks, but stopped once he saw the massive group of Guardians.

Everyone stopped, the people, musicians and cooks had all gone silent. They had their eyes glued to the Guardians and Pat, fearful of what would happen. Pat stood up and faced the group of Guardians. They saluated and bowed. Pat was surprised by their actions, they all wore Timo's black armor.

"Sir, we would like to thank you, however, the other Guardians are rushing to Timo's side as we speak," One in the front reported.

"Sir?" Pat questioned.

"As an Elder Guardian, you hold the highest position of power in the government, until we elect a new leader," The Guardian answered.

"I'm the leader of Hope Reich?" Pat stuttered.

"Yes sir, what're your orders?" The Guardian asked.

"Protect these people and the smaller towns, do you have an airship?" Pat smirked. The Guardian nodded and Pat grinned.

XXX XXX XXX

Timo raced after Ruby. They raced around the outside of the temple. Timo didn't mess around like Pat and quickly caught Ruby. He slashed her back and she fell to the ground. Ruby slid across the ground and came to a stop, her red aura shimmered around her body.

Timo strolled up to her, but a girl with bunny ears walked in between him and Ruby. Velvet glared at Timo.

"Oh it's the rabbit, what're you going to do, huh? Get your boyfriend to pull you out of a hat?" Timo sneered.

Velvet activated her camera, she had spent a good amount of time building it up. Velvet selected a weapon that she felt was fitting. A hard light copy of Pat's katana appeared in her hand. She used her semblance to copy Pat's fighting technique, which wouldn't work well since she couldn't blitz. Velvet charged Timo and tried to substitute Pat's semblance with her natural speed. She slashed at his head. He ducked and slammed her in the gut with his hilt.

The light copy expired and vanished. Velvet rolled back and selected Pat's revolvers. She aimed the twin pistols at Timo and unloaded them into him. Timo blocked the bullets and threw a bolt of lightning at Velvet.

The girl rolled to her side and summoned Coco's mini gun. She aimed it and open fired on Timo. He blitzed in circles around her. Velvet couldn't aim fast enough to hit him. She summoned Blake's weapon. She used it in pistol mode. Velvet crouched and aimed. She quickly emptied the clip.

Timo blocked the hard light bullets and charged her. He lightning punched her and she flew back. Velvet slid to the edge of the cliff. She didn't move and her aura shimmered around her body.

Clay and Yang fought with Aqua outside the temple. Aqua summoned an ice platform and raised himself above them. He sent blades of water toward the pair. Yang rolled to the side and Clay shot a fireball at the wave, evaporating the water.

Aqua glared at them. He shot ice spikes down at Yang. The brawler punched the spikes out of the air and propelled herself at Aqua. She landed on the platform of ice. Aqua under hand swung at her with the butt of his trident.

Yang blocked the attack with her arm and punched him with her other. Aqua staggered back and Yang advanced. She threw a left hook, but Aqua ducked and slammed the butt of his trident into her chin.

Yang stumbled back and Aqua slashed at her head. She ducked and kicked him in the seat of his pants. Aqua dropped the trident and held his crotch. Yang uppercutted him in the chin. Her fist carried him into the air and he landed flat on his back.

Aqua blasted a ray of ice at Yang. The girl shielded herself with her arms. Ice covered her arms and Yang felt cold. Clay hurled a fireball at Aqua. The Ocean Elder leapt up and pushed Yang into the path of the fire. Clay stuck his arm straight out and stuck his hand up.

The ball of fire flew upward and exploded. Aqua stared at Clay in awe, controlling thrown elements was extremely hard to do. Clay drew his revolvers and opened fire on Aqua.

Aqua leapt for his trident and grabbed it. He spun it around and blocked the bullets. Aqua sent a blade of water at Clay. Yang rushed back over to Clay.

"What do we do?" Yang asked.

"He's weak up close and he's drawing water from the snow and ice around us, he has enough water to do some damage, I'll distract him and you get up close," Clay unleashed a barrage of fireballs.

Aqua raised a wall of water in front of him. The fireballs slammed into it. Aqua used the wall of water to send a stream of water at Clay. The cowboy dodged it and holstered his revolvers. Clay drew his whip and lashed it at the ground. Blades of fire where sent flying at Aqua. everytime the whip connected with the ground another blade was created.

Aqua brought up a wall of ice and blocked Clay's attack. Yang snuck around and got behind Aqua. She snuck up to him, but she stepped in a puddle. Aqua spun around and blasted her with a stream of snow. Yang was forced back by the snow. Aqua froze Yang's legs to the platform of ice.

Clay summoned fire to his hands, it became blue. He spun around and threw the ball of blue fire at Aqua's ice wall. The ball collided with the wall of ice and exploded it. Once the steam cleared, Clay saw Aqua had Yang trapped. Clay lased Aqua's back and fire dust out of his whip. Clay ignited the whip and the resulting explosion sent both Yang and Aqua flying.

Clay leapt into the air and caught Yang. Aqua used a pillar of ice to catch him. Weiss and Blake clashed against Autumn and Rook. The two fighters charged the elders, but Rook quickly trapped them in rock prisons.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden paced around the deck of the airship. He looked down at the temple. Pat walked up next to him.

"Where are we going to land?" He asked.

"Who said anything about landing?" Pat smirked.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby regained consonius. She looked around the battlefield and saw that they were badly losing. She saw a shadow appear on the ground and looked up. Ruby gasped at what she saw. Yang also saw the shadow and looked up. Yang gasped at what she saw. The shadow split into five different shadows.

Velvet looked up and smiled. Timo noticed this and also looked up, he was shocked.

Pat, Alex, Ryden, Marty and Currant had jumped from the airship and were raining down onto the temple. Pat threw bolts of lightning down and struck Timo. Pat was the first to land and he immediately blized toward Timo and lightning punched him. Marty teleported down and kicked Aqua off his ice pillar, he flew into the wall of the temple and crashed through it.

Ryden and Alex warped over to Autumn and Rook. Rook spun around and swung his hammer at Ryden. The Sun Elder caught the hammer with his blade. Alex leapt toward Autumn, but she blew him back with a gust of air.

The two brother's eyes ignited, Ryden's with white flames and Alex's with red. Rook pushed Ryden back and shot a spear of stone at him. Ryden sliced the spear out of the air. Ryden charged Rook and underhand slashed. Rook blocked the attack with his hammer and the temple shook from the shock wave.

Rook grabbed Ryden by the head and threw him into the giant fire in the middle of the room. Ryden flew into the flames and his blue aura shimmered around him.

Currant aided Pat with his battle against Timo. They both attacked at the same time, being able to think the same really made them a duo of death. Timo had double the fighter to deal with this time. The two slashed at him together. Timo blocked one sword with his blade and the other with a lightning shield. Timo pushed both fighters back.

Pat drew his katana, his eyes turned a frost white and he charged Timo. The brothers locked in a flurry of attacks. Timo and Pat were blurs of blue and red as they slashed at each other, even Currant couldn't tell what was happening. Timo moved fast and attacked even faster, but Pat could block all of his attacks, due to his white eyes semblance.

The blurs leapt back. Timo sent lightning into his blade and it glowed crimson red. Pat sent lightning into both of his swords and they glowed sapphire blue. Both became engulfed in lightning and rushed forward at each other. Timo slashed at Pat's head.

Pat raised his katana and blocked it. Pat stabbed Timo in the shoulder with Thundercloud. Timo staggered back and his red aura shimmered around his body. Pat took both swords and held them over his head. He leapt toward Timo and slammed the swords down on him. Timo horizontally held his sword up and braced it with both of his hands. The swords collided and lightning exploded out of them. The mountain shook and the stone ground under them cracked.

Pat pushed down with both of his swords. Timo didn't falter and pushed against his brother's strength. Timo knocked Pat's swords away and smashed his sword's hilt into Pat's chin.

Pat staggered back and was dazed. Timo slammed his glowing sword into Pat's side. Pat flew into the air, he hurtled toward the temple and crashed into the wall. Pat flew through the wall and landed in the great hall.

Currant gripped his blade and blitzed toward Timo. Currant sent lightning into his blade and slashed down on Timo's back. Timo spun around and caught Currant's sword.

Currant didn't hold back, he sent a massive amount of lightning into his blade. He thought back to his memories of Liz and how Timo killed her, then he thought about Weiss. Currant knew he would have to end Timo's life, unless he wanted Weiss to be harmed.

Currant heard a cracking sound. Currant pushed down harder. Timo pushed against Currant's blade. Suddenly Currant's blade snapped and Timo slashed Currant in the chest.

Currant flew back, but he recovered. Currant engulfed his body in crimson lightning and shot toward Timo. He summoned a lightning sword to his right hand. Timo slashed at his side. Currant ducked and punched Timo in the gut.

Timo staggered back and Currant underhand swung at him. Timo caught the lightning blade. He looked at Currant in awe. Timo had no clue how Currant still had energy.

Currant pushed Timo back and blitzed behind him. Timo used his semblance and spun around. Currant slammed his sword down. Timo caught the blade, but Currant used his willpower to send more lightning into the blade, it was shooting tiny bolts of lightning out.

Timo sent whatever remaining power he had left into his blade and pushed against Currant. Timo wondered how Currant was acting limitless. He knew Currant didn't have the Elder Weapon, if he did then the goddess could send him power, but he had no weapon. Timo's thought was interrupted by him running out of energy. Timo's blade snapped in half and Currant slammed his blade into Timo's shoulder. Timo's aura was shattered by Currant's powerful lightning sword. The blade dug into Timo's shoulder and blood streamed down Timo's chest. Currant grabbed Timo by the neck, Currant's arm had lightning engulfing it, and chokeslammed him into the stone ground. Timo's body cracked the stone and his red aura shimmered around his shoulder.

Timo heard a crack and immense pain in his back. Currant let go of his neck and stood up. Timo coughed up blood and gripped his shoulder in pain. Currant walked over to his shattered sword and grabbed the broken, jagged, hilt. He walked back over to Timo and twirled the hilt in his hands. He aimed it down at the ground. Currant knelt beside Timo and raised his arm.

Currant felt a powerful gust of air slam into him. He rolled back and threw a bolt of lightning at the source. Niko Brewner jumped to the side, as the bolt exploded on where he was standing.

Niko drew his katana and threw ninja stars at Currant, but they were knocked out of the air by a gust of wind. Niko looked over to the origin of the gust and saw his sister. Emma drew her arming sword and walked toward Niko.

Niko sighed and sent a blast of wind at Emma. She swiped her hand down and wind knocked Niko's attack down. Emma launched herself forward, by shooting air through her feet. She landed next Niko. Emma slashed at his side. Niko blocked the attack kicked her in the stomach, he sent air through his foot and Emma went flying.

Currant shrugged, he knew those two fought a lot, he always thought it was due to them being brother and sister. He looked back down at Timo, who was still clutching his bloodied shoulder. Currant walked over to Timo and knelt beside him. He raised his arm and had the jagged blade pointed at Timo.

Currant slammed the blade down into Timo's chest. He pierced it and Timo screamed in agony. Currant smirked and looked at Timo, he was still alive. Currant stabbed him again and Timo let out another wail of pain. Timo summoned all of his strength and grabbed Currant's arm. He flipped Currant and slammed him into the ground.

Timo struggled to his feet and pulled out the broken blade. He threw it down at Currant's feet. Timo clenched his wounds and limped away. Currant got up and glared at Timo. He threw a large bolt of lightning, forgetting about Timo's semblance. Timo spun around and stuck out his arm, the bolt raced around his body and back to his arm. Timo redirected the bolt back at Currant.

Currant was blasted back and landed unconscious on his back. Timo scoffed and returned to walking away. He limped to the temple.

Ryden struggled to his feet. The fire began to die down and soon went out. Fire engulfed Ryden's eyes and he warped next to Rook. Ryden swiftly kneed him the stomach. Rook dropped his hammer and clutched his stomach. Ryden then brought his elbow down on Rook's head. Rook fell to the stone floor.

Autumn blasted wind at Alex, but he dodged them all. Alex blitzed toward her and underhand slashed at her. Autumn turned her sword into a fan and blocked the attack. Autumn pushed Alex back and slammed her fan down. Alex was thrown back by the blast of wind.

Alex recovered and landed on the wall, he pushed off from the wall and flew toward Autumn. She prepared to launch another attack, but Alex blitzed out of the air and onto the ground. He blitzed around her and struck her with his blade in the back. Autumn staggered forward and spun around. Alex blitzed behind her and threw a bolt of lightning. The bolt slammed her in the back and she fell forward.

Autumn stood up and slammed her palm into the floor. Air blast all around her and Alex was thrown back. Alex across the floor and slammed into the wall. Autumn walked over to the immobile and prepared to strike him.

Pat struggled to his feet. He looked up and saw two things, Timo sneaking into the temple and Autumn about to kill Alex, he had to make a decision. Pat blitzed toward Autumn and slammed both of his swords into her back. Autumn flew into a wall and smashed through it.

Pat stabbed Thundercloud into the ground and offered his hand to Alex. The young boy groaned and looked up. He took Pat's hand and Pat pulled him to his feet. Pat spun around and searched for Timo, but he couldn't find him.

XXX XXX XXX

Timo limped down a spiraling staircase. He clenched his side and tried to stop the bleeding. Blood dripped from his hand and down to the stairs. Timo came to the end of the stairs. He looked ahead down the long, dark hallway. Timo saw a old wooden door at the end.

He limped towards the door, Timo could feel the power. Timo approached the door. He panted heavily and almost collapsed. Timo pushed the door open and fell into the room.

Timo looked up and gazed around the room. He saw a circle with a octagon inscribed inside of it. Timo looked in horror as the octagon flashed a gold light. Timo felt his life being drained from his body. It suddenly stopped and a shadow figure appeared standing over him.

Timo looked at the figure with fear. The figure stared blankly down at Timo.

"What are you, where's the power?!" Timo shakiling asked.

"I'm the goddess of the dark, you want power?" She coldly asked.

"More than anything," Timo struggled to his feet.

"I can only give one of you power," She said.

Timo spun around and saw Aqua. He coughed up more blood.

"What're you doing here?" Timo glared at him.

"I came for the power," Aqua smirked.

"You little weasel, I've been waiting my whole life for.." Timo was knocked back into the hallway by an ice pillar behind him.

"Don't worry, once I get this power, I'll kill you," He walked into the room and reached the goddess. "I'll take the power."

The goddess grinned and put her hand on Aqua's forehead. Her arm flashed black and Aqua screamed in agony. Timo watched in horror as Aqua slowly had his soul drained. The goddess licked her lips as aura drained from Aqua's body and into her's. The octagon flashed gold light and Aqua vanished into a mist, his trident fell to the ground and clanged against the stone floor.

The goddess lowered her arm and turned around. Four figures rose from the floor inside the octagon. Timo watched the figures and struggled to his feet. The figures were covered in shadows, but they slowly began to develop facial features. Timo slowly backed away, but he heard heels clicking on the ground behind him.

Timo spun around and saw his worst nightmare. Eleanor strolled towards him and blocked his exit. The goddess disappeared into the shadows and Eleanor walked past Timo, she smirked. Eleanor approached the figures, who now looked like people.

"It's good to see you again Gier, Zorn, Stolz, Neid, my children," She smiled.

"Mother, where is father?" One asked, Timo noticed this one looked very similar to Pat, but he had brown hair, brown eyes, was taller, larger muscles and a brown leather jacket. Timo just stared at the superior looking Pat.

"Why would that concern you?" She asked.

"I wish to kill him," One growled. Timo stared at this one, her long black hair dropped past her shoulders, but she was also tall, maybe close to Pat's height.

"Now Neid, we must first kill his children," Eleanor smiled.

Timo heard this and figured running was a good plan. Timo blitzed away and back up the staircase. He ran and thought of what to do, Timo knew he needed help, Pat's help.

Neid smiled at the fleeing Timo. She looked at Eleanor.

"Can I start with him?" She grinned.

"No, start with the other lightning idiot," Eleanor ordered.

"Oh isn't that his favorite?" Neid laughed.

"Why yes it is," Eleanor grinned. "My children go now and kill Pat Brewner."

The four walked toward the hallway. Neid sinsterly smiled and water swirled around her body.

XXX XXX XXX

 **So that's Volume five. I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger, but the next Volume will be out shortly.**

 **Fact: I was inspired by the Avatar series when writing the fight scenes with the Guardians**


	32. RWBY PR Vol6 Ch1 Surprise New Year

The dark storm clouds loomed over the temple. Pat studied the sky, when he used his semblance it felt wrong. Niko was being backed into a corner by Emma, Coco, Ruby and Velvet. The young boy clenched his wound shoulder in pain and struggled to hold up his katana.

"Give up!" Emma commanded.

"I'd rather die," He spat at the girls.

Coco aimed her mini gun at the youngest Brewner. Niko threw down his katana. Emma smirked and strolled over to him. She slammed her hilt into his face and Niko fell to the ground unconscious.

Autumn wasn't doing better than her student. Yang, Clay, Weiss and Marty had her surrounded. She gripped her blade. Autumn knew she had no chance against the four. Autumn sheathed her blade and put her hands into the air.

Rook was also surrounded, but his situation was less serious. Pat, Alex, Ryden and Blake surrounded the large man. Rook looked around and shrugged, he didn't want to fight his former friend. Rook threw his hammer down to his feet. Pat smiled at his old friend's decision.

The three fighters were rounded up and set in the middle of the hall. RWBY and CVE guarded them. PARM and Clay started up a search for Timo.

Timo threw the door open and rushed out into the great hall. PARM and Clay stopped and looked at him. Timo collapsed at his brother's feet. Pat noticed the terror in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Pat looked down at his older brother.\

"They're coming, run!" Timo reached up and grabbed his brother's shirt and pulled him down. "You are their first target, flee while you can."

"Who?" Pat brushed his brother's hands from his shirt.

"Us," A voice called.

Pat looked up and saw four figures. One immediately caught his eye, he looked so similar to Pat, except for brown hair, brown eyes and was noticeably taller. Pat also noticed the only girl in the group, she glared at him. Eleanor walked up behind them.

"Is that him?" The girl asked.

"Yes, rip him apart Neid," Eleanor pointed at Pat.

Neid rushed toward Pat, she connected her fist with his fist and Pat flew back. The Sky Elder slammed into the floor and slid to a stop. Neid grinned and strolled over to him. Neid picked Pat's limp body up by his collar. Pat slowly opened his eyes, they were a frost white.

Pat head butted Neid and she dropped him. Pat slashed violently at her. Neid blocked the attacks with shields of water around her forearms. She blasted him back with a pulse of water.

"Gier, take him out," She called.

The man who looked like Pat stepped forward, but Currant flew in and slammed his fist into Gier. Currant grabbed him and threw him out of the temple. Currant blitzed after the doppelganger.

Neid sighed and turned back around to face Pat. He slammed his swords into her face. Neid staggered back and Pat unleashed a barrage of slashes on her. Pat ended his barrage by impaling her with both of his swords. Neid coughed up blood and went limp on Pat's blades.

Pat smirked, he didn't know what his brother was afraid of. Neid's body started to twitch. She shot up and grinned at Pat. Pat was stunned and stared at her in awe.

"How?" He stuttered.

"Oh you didn't know that my dual semblance was healing?" She smirked at him.

Pat yanked his swords out and slashed Neid to the ground. She had a massive gash on her chest, but it slowly healed. She stood up and smirked at Pat.

"You can't kill me," Neid formed a blade of ice around her forearm. She stabbed the blade into Pat's stomach and leant next to his ear. "But I can kill you."

Neid pulled the blade out and Pat collapsed to the ground. Ruby rushed over to him and knelt down next to him. She checked him for a pulse, he still had one. Neid was about to walk away, but Ruby gained her attention.

"Oh do you have feelings for him?" She asked.

Pat closed his eyes, he felt cold and alone, his heart let out it's last beat and stopped. Ruby heard his heart stop, it's final drum ringed in her ears. She rolled him onto his back and began tried to revive him.

Neid pulled her arm back and prepared to strike the girl. Yang saw this and rushed over.

"Ruby!" She screamed.

Ruby looked up and saw Neid about to strike her, she screamed, closed her eyes and blocked the attack with her arms, but the attack never landed. Ruby slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Pat stood in front of her, his hand had caught the blade, blood streamed down his arm. Neid smiled at the boy.

"Nice trick, having such control over your body that you could stop your heart, impressive," She sisterly grinned at him. "But tricks won't save your life."

Neid summoned another blade to her other arm and slashed at him. Pat ducked and jabbed her in the chest. Neid staggered back and slashed down at Pat. He blitzed to her side and kicked her in the ribs. Neid stumbled to her side.

Pat picked up his blades. He smirked at Neid, who couldn't keep up with his speed.

"Stolz, lights out!" Neid shouted.

One of the males stepped forward, his jet black hair was neatly groomed and was short. Stolz leapt over to the two. Pat stared at him as Stolz grabbed Pat's forehead with his arm, it flashed black and Pat collapsed.

"Good, he's dead," Neid looked down at Pat's motionless body.

Ruby looked in horror at Pat's body. Neid turned around and walked back to Eleanor, Stolz followed.

"Alright, Neid, help Gier with that clone," Eleanor commanded. "Rest of you, we are leaving."

Stolz raised his hand and shadows covered the three, they then disappeared. Neid rushed out of the temple.

Currant summoned a lightning sword to his hands. Gier stood in front of him, he smirked at the clone. Currant rushed forward and slashed violently at Gier. He just calmly dodged the attacks. Currant stabbed the blade at Gier. He didn't move and the blade went right through him.

Currant smirked at his successes, but soon realized what had happened. Gier's chest was fire and the sword had done no damage.

"What are you?" Currant absorbed the sword.

"I'm the first and last Sun Elder, don't all fire Guardians know how to transform into fire?" He cocked his head.

"What?!" Currant stepped back.

"You know something? I like you and I don't like a lot of people," Gier walked over and put his arm around Currant's shoulder. "Your semblance also interests me."

"How did you know?" Currant nervously asked.

"Eleanor filled me in, but she wants me to be her slave. I have so much more planned," Gier grinned.

Neid rushed out and saw the two. She steamed with rage and stormed over to Gier.

"You little weasel!" She yelled.

Gier took his hand off Currant's shoulder and turned around. He smirked at Neid.

"Wanna come?" He grinned.

"No, I am loyal," Neid stuck her nose into the air.

"Shame, also I'd rather be greedy than loyal," Gier stuck his hands up and shoot massive torrents of white flames at Neid.

The girl feel to the ground, her clothing was scorched and her skin was charred. Gier smirked and turned back around to Currant.

"That will keep her busy for a while, let's go," Gier walked over to the edge of the mountain and a portal of fire opened up. "Coming?"

Currant glanced back to the temple, he thought about Weiss and how she always kept him down. Currant loved her, but he had Pat's anger and he was angry. Currant ran over to Gier. The fire guardian allowed Currant to enter first. He turned around and fired a massive fireball at the temple, he spun back around and walked through the portal.

The temple crumbled at the impact of the fireball. Timo saw his chance and blitzed away. Rook covered the group in a dome, he also pulled Ruby into the dome. Autumn flew off with Timo. The temple crumbled to the ground.

XXX XXX XXX

Midnight stood on the gorge and stared down at Frost's nameless grave. Suddenly a portal of fire opened up behind him. Midnight spun around and drew his bow. He lowered it once Currant stepped through. The two looked at each other and didn't say a word.

"So is this how people talk now?" a man stuck his head in through the portal.

"Want to save Remnant from itself?" Currant half-heartedly smiled.

"And steal whatever," Gier added.

"Why not," Midnight shrugged.

"Good, first I always wanted a relic," Gier sinisterly grinned.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat opened his eyes, he saw only darkness. Pat tried to get up, but felt an enormous weight on his back. He summoned all of his strength and pushed up. The rubble moved and Pat stood up, day light shined down on him. He gazed around at the destroyed temple.

Pat was confused, he was fighting Neid and suddenly he saw darkness. Pat trudged through the destroyed temple and stood in the courtyard at the front of it. The lightning goddess appeared in front of him.

"Heya sleepy head!" She cheerfully said.

"Hey," Pat murmured back.

"I've got some good and bad news," She said.

"What?" Pat stretched.

"Well, I don't know how to break the news, but you've been out for along time, a whole year," She nervously said.

Pat's eyes widened at her words.

"A whole year?!" He frantically asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Yeah, but I do have good news, you're not dead!" She returned her cheery attitude.

"What happened to everyone?!" Pat rushed back over to the rubble and searched for his swords.

"Well, Marty and Velvet got married," She rubbed the back of her neck.

Pat stopped searching and turned around to the goddess.

"What?" He asked.

"Well Marty didn't want to fight anymore with you being presumed dead, actually all of PARM is not active currently," She stated.

"Where are Ryden and Alex?" Pat questioned.

"Alex lives with Emma in the Brewner family mansion and Ryden has gone to Patch and is waiting for Yang to finish her mission," The goddess answered.

"Good to see that Yang is still trying to stop Salem," Pat wiped his brow.

"Incorrect," The goddess shook her head. "Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose have both gone back to Patch resulting in the events of Hope Reich, Salem stopped attacks for unknown reasons, even for me."

"Wait what about Weiss?" Pat inquired.

"She has gone off to find Currant, who left after the battle of this temple," The goddess answered.

"Blake?" Pat turned back around and continued searching.

"Her and Sun went back to menagerie to rest," Pat rolled his eyes at her answer.

"What about what happened with Eleanor?" Pat found his swords and smiled at the blades.

"You encountered your half siblings," The goddess bluntly answered.

Pat spun around, his eyes were wide with shock.

"What?!" Pat was stunned.

"Years ago, Eleanor and König were normal humans, they lived in an area with endless war and bloodshed, the people had forgotten about their goddesses, but one day König prayed to us, he asked for power to stop the fighting. We goddesses saw him as a noble man and made him our Prophet." She looked at Pat.

Pat was fully attentive at her story.

"He and his wife were gifted the powers of the elements and granted immortality. With these gifts they quickly ended the war, but Eleanor became corrupted. The two eventually had children, who earned some of their powers, they were the first Guardians. Eleanor plotted to take over Remnant, but König stood in her way. With great lightning bolts he imprisoned his children and struck Eleanor. Soon König fell in love with another woman and had four more children, you and your siblings. Eleanor grew jealous of König and vowed to end his new children," The goddess finished her tale.

"So, I'm a demigod?" Pat asked.

"No, although you may have power unlike other Guardians, however, we must get you and your friends back together," She said.

"Right, should I fly?" Pat guessed.

"Nah, I'll teleport you," The goddess calmly said.

"You can just do that?!" Pat was stunned again.

"I'm a goddess, I can make you a woman if I wanted to, in fact I just might" She giggled.

"Point proven, all powerful goddess, wait why didn't you just smite Timo?" Pat cocked his head.

"I can't directly tamper with mortal lives, but I was serious about that woman thing, just step out of line, I dare you," She threatened.

"Roger that ma'am," Pat saluated.

"I'm kidding, Liz wouldn't be too happy if I did that," She giggled again.

"Liz would totally be done for it, she loves to embarrass me," Pat scolded her.

The goddess laughed at Pat's words, she laughed even harder when Liz agreed inside her head.

"Alright, come on let's go," She sighed.

Pat became surrounded in lightning and he saw white.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby set down a bouquet of roses down on Pat's grave stone. Tears wet her eyes as she looked down at the cold slab of stone. Part of her felt he wasn't really gone. She swore she could her his voice still.

"Every day, I hear your voice," She said to herself.

Pat snuck up from behind her.

"Really?" she heard his voice.

"Yes," Ruby didn't realize Pat was actually talking, she thought she was imagining things.

"Is it a sexy voice?" Pat asked.

"I always thought so," Ruby sniffled.

"What did it say?"

"Many things,"

"Are they hot things?" Pat giggled a bit.

Ruby realized she wasn't imagaining and turned around. She gasped at the sight of her boyfriend. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks and she hugged Pat. He returned the hug.

"No but seriously, you think my voice is hot?" Pat joked.

"Oh shut up and let me enjoy this," Ruby buried her face into Pat's chest.

Pat tightened his grip around Ruby.

"Last time I let you out of my sight," She began to bawl again.

"I'm not going anywhere Little Red," Pat comforted her and soon Ruby fell asleep in his arms.

XXX XXX XXX

Timo, Rook and Autumn met at the bottom of the gorge. They discussed their plan.

"I don't know what to do," Timo admitted.

"Well Niko's finally been sentenced to life in prison, so we have lost a man and all of our troops are dead," Autumn stated.

"But we have two of the Elder Weapons," Rook held up his hammer.

"We'll play Eleanor against Pat," Timo said.

"Pat's dead," Autumn corrected Timo.

"No, I can feel his energy, he will return," Timo gazed off into the distance.

XXX XXX XXX

 **So that is the start of volume six. Sorry for the lack of fights in this, they will have fights with the Children and Eleanor.**

 **Fact: Each Clone represents a trait or emotion of Pat, Currant is anger, Frost is his love and compassion, Midnight his intelligence and mischief side and Canary is his bravery.**

 **Bonus Fact: Still use a lot of german names that describe characters, not all names are german, but some are**


	33. RWBY PR Vol6 Ch2 Temple of Earth

Ruby and Pat strolled through the forest of patch. The young girl rested her head on Pat's arm. The two neared the house. They walked up the lawn and reached the front door. Pat wanted to quickly grab Ryden and Yang, he felt Hope Reich in danger.

Ruby drew a key from her pocket and opened the door. She put the key in the lock and turned it. The door's lock clicked and Ruby opened the door. She walked into her home and Pat followed.

Pat's tactical boots caused a thud every time it hit the wooden floor. He strolled through the living room and into the kitchen. Ruby's father was washing dishes when Pat and Ruby entered.

Tai turned around and his eyes widened. He remembered the last time he saw Pat. Tai had punched him in the face because he thought Pat lied about being dead.

"Good to see you again," Tai placed the dish down and walked over to Pat. The two men shook each other's hand.

"You too sir," Pat firmly gripped Tai's hand. "May I ask where Ryden and Yang are?"

"Upstairs, Yang just got back from a mission, she became a huntress and has been defending small villages from grimm," Tai released Pat's hand.

"Thank you," Pat turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"That's the guy?" Tai grinned at Ruby.

"Yes," Ruby blushed.

"Is his semblance being unkillable?" Tai chuckled.

"No, that's just his stubbornness," Ruby smiled.

Pat carefully walked up the stairs. He approached Yang and Ruby's room. Pat heard the couple's voices from the hallway. He stuck his head in and scanned the room. Ryden sat on Yang's bead and she laid across his lap.

"I love you," She whispered to her boyfriend.

"I guess I love you too," Ryden smiled down at her and play with her long golden hair.

"Oh shut up, Ruby told me how sad you were when I was gone," Yang smiled up at Ryden.

"Hey, I was just worried, we all know how bad at fighting you are," Ryden stuck his tongue out.

Yang leant up and kissed Ryden. Pat uncomfortably stood in the doorway as Yang passionately kissed Ryden. After what felt like an eternity to Pat, the two separated, gasping for air. Pat coughed and the two turned their attention to the doorway. Ryden's eyes widened at the sight of his team leader. Ryden pushed Yang off his lap and ran toward him.

Yang huffed at Ryden leaving her. Ryden reached Pat and tightly hugged him. Pat was stunned, he always thought Ryden held resentment for Pat. Ryden quickly broke the hug, he didn't like to express his feelings to his teammates.

"How are you alive?" Ryden asked.

"Apparently I have a goddess watching over me," Pat grinned. He looked over Ryden's shoulder and saw Yang, she was looking at the ground and had her arms crossed. Pat could tell she wasn't happy that he broke up her alone time with Ryden. "Hello to you madam Xiao Long."

Yang rolled her eyes and half heartedly smiled. Ryden slapped his hand onto Pat's shoulder.

"It's good to see you, are you going anywhere soon?" Ryden cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't think so, those four fighters that were with Eleanor have disappeared, until they resurface I can't really do anything and I already have a web of spies looking out for them back in Hope Reich, thanks to Clay," Pat answered.

"What about Timo or Currant?" Ryden inquired.

"Do I have a reason to fight or find Currant?" Pat raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe, he might try to kill people again," Ryden was shocked that Pat wanted to stay on Patch, Pat was always one for adventure and excitement.

"He's not my problem, I am just going to relax and rest, but once those four fighters are revealed I will be leaving," Pat replied.

"How are you going to stop them?" Yang finally spoke from the other side of the room.

"I have no clue," Pat chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck

Yang and Ryden both face palmed at Pat's words. Ruby approached from behind Pat. She smiled and hugged the young man from behind. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him away. Ruby winked at Yang, her sister understood the message. Yang stood up and walked over to the door. She slowly closed it and turned around. Yang slyly looked at Ryden.

XXX XXX XXX

Weiss and Alex walked across the forest of Hope Reich. Weiss had tracked Currant back to Hope Reich. The two walked through the thickly wooded forest. Alex and Weiss pushed through a tree lining and emerged in a clearing. Stood in the middle of the clearing was a stone structure. They had finally come upon their destination, the temple of Earth.

"So is this it?" Alex stared in awe at the temple.

"Yes," Weiss glared at the temple, the rising sun casted a shadow over her and Alex.

Weiss started to walk towards the old stone building, Alex hurried after her. She drew her weapon and Alex drew his. Weiss looked at Alex and nodded. Alex struck his hand out and blasted the side of the temple with a massive fireball. The wall exploded and a massive hole was opened into the temple.

The temple was well lit, freshly lit torches covered the halls. Weiss walked toward the new entrance. She stepped over some rubble and continued to walk. Alex sighed and followed the girl.

They walked down the old stone halls of the temple. Weiss was silent, Alex was worried about her. Alex had agreed to help Weiss, but he didn't think she would be so determined to find Currant.

They neared the end of the hallway. Two large stone doors loomed in front of the pair. Alex walked up to the doors and attempted to open them. He sighed and stepped back. Alex wound his arm up and sent yellow lightning down it. He slammed his lightning covered into the door, they shattered and the rubble flew back.

Alex stepped through the broken doors, he gazed around his surroundings. Alex stood on a large stone platform, it was suspended by ropes on each corner. Weiss walked in and starred around in awe at the room. It's ceiling was a large dome and the whole room was lit by torch light.

"Where is he," Weiss growled. Alex looked over at her, he was worried about her obsession with finding Currant.

"Weiss, I know you care about Currant and all, but I feel like you have to take a.." He was stopped by Weiss' sobs. "Weiss, are you okay?"

"No," She choked through her tears. "I'm chasing after a man who tries to kill half of the people he meets, I don't know why I care so much."

"Because you love him, even with all of his faults," Alex walked over and hugged the heiress.

"I'm scared for him, he's going to get himself killed," Weiss sobbed into Alex's chest.

"I swear on my life that we'll find him, okay?" Alex comforted the young woman.

"Okay," Weiss sniffled and took her head out of Alex's chest. "Thank you Alex, you have really matured since Beacon, I was expecting you to act childish on this journey."

"Hey, I live to defy expectations," Alex grinned, Weiss half heartedly laughed. "Alright, maybe this location can give us clues on where Currant went."

"Here's one!" A voice called.

Alex spun around to see Midnight, he blocked their original path. Alex clenched his sword, he still held a resentment for Midnight.

"Weiss, leave," Alex ordered.

"No, I can.." Weiss was cut short.

"Get out of here while I still have some control left!" Alex shouted.

Weiss was shocked at Alex's violent outburst, but she did as he requested and ran past Midnight.

"I see you want a one on one fight, that's a shame, Pat would've let her help," Midnight taunted Alex.

"You won't play mind games with me, I'm smarter than that," Alex smirked.

"Like how smart Frost was?" Midnight grinned, he knew he struck a nerve.

Alex charged Midnight and slammed his sword down over his head. Midnight drew his dual bladed bow and blocked the attack. Alex's eyes became engulfed in fire. Midnight pushed the boy back.

Alex charged him again, but Midnight fired three arrows at Alex. The boy blocked them all and blitzed behind Midnight. He slashed at his back, Midnight spun around and knocked Alex's blade down. Midnight stabbed Alex in the chest, but Alex's aura shielded him.

Alex staggered back and Midnight swung at him. Alex stuck his sword up and blocked the attack. Alex sent lightning to his arms and unleashed a flurry of blows on Midnight. The clone blocked them all, he twirled his weapon around and blocked every attack Alex could use.

Alex kicked Midnight in the stomach and sent him flying back. Midnight landed at the edge of the platform. He got to his feet and drew an arrow. Alex prepared a bolt of lightning, but Midnight shot the rope support close to Alex.

Alex let the energy dissipated as he stumbled, the platform dipped down, but the other rope supports caught it. Alex tumbled down towards the black void underneath the platform. He stabbed his sword into the platform and stopped himself.

Midnight slid down towards Alex. The young boy looked up and saw this, he propelled himself up the platform using his sword. Midnight caught himself on Alex's sword. Alex flew up and grabbed the edge of the platform, he firmly hung on. Midnight stood on Alex's blade and leapt up to the doorway.

He stood in the doorway and looked at Alex, who was dangling helplessly. Midnight drew his bow and aimed at Alex. The boy looked for a way out. He remembered something obvious, Alex scolded himself for forgetting something so important.

Midnight let go and the arrow flew towards Alex, but he disappeared into a ball of red fire.

Alex warped behind Midnight. The clone spun around and punched Alex back. Alex flew down the hallway and out of the temple.

The morning sun shined down on Alex as he stood up. Arrows flew from the temple and Alex rolled to his side. He drew Frost's dual bladed staff. Alex activated it and twirled the staff in his hands.

Midnight leapt from the hallway and brought his bow down over his head. Alex stuck the staff up and blocked the attack. He threw Midnight to the ground. Midnight kicked Alex's legs out from under him.

Midnight slashed Alex in the face with his bow. Alex hurtled to the ground and was dazed from the attack. Midnight got to his feet and prepared to stab the immobile Alex.

Alex snapped out of his daze and slammed his palm into the ground. A massive blast of fire shot out in all directions and sent Midnight flying back. He slammed into the dirt ground and slid across, before slowly coming to a stop. His jet black aura shimmered around his body.

Alex struggled to his feet, that last attack had taken it's toll on his body. He was panting and struggled to walk, the fire had disappeared from his eyes. Alex used the staff like a crutch and hobbled over to Midnight. He prepared to smite Midnight, but Midnight shot up and grabbed Alex's forehead.

Alex watched in terror as Midnight prepared to use his semblance, his arm flashed black, but nothing happened, it was like time was standing still. Alex looked around and noticed he had blue lightning surrounding him.

Alex didn't waste a second and sliced Midnight's arm off. Midnight screamed in pain and held his stump of an arm. Midnight backed away in terror and collapsed to his knees. Alex smirked and strolled toward him. Midnight turned around and tried to crawl away, but Alex impaled him in the chest.

Midnight coughed up blood and stared in horror at the staff that had gone through his chest. Alex slowly twisted the staff, but he didn't expect Midnight to start laughing. Midnight stood up and snapped the blade off the staff. He spun around and raised his hand.

Alex was sent flying back. The sky grew dark and the sun was blocked. Midnight walked toward Alex, who was laying on his back. Midnight prepared his bow and raised it over his head. Midnight slammed the bow's blade down into Alex's neck.

XXX XXX XXX

Alex shot up, he panted heavily. Alex took a deep breath and looked around. It was night and he was outside the temple, but Midnight was gone. Alex was baffled by what had just happened.

His staff was next to him, but on it was a note. Alex read the note to himself.

' _Next time I won't show mercy, the only reason I did today was because if I killed you I would've had Pat chasing me down and I'd rather not mess with him'_

"Pat's alive?" Alex's eyes widened.

XXX XXX XXX

Currant and Gier walked toward the Xiao Long home. They stood at the edge of their yard. The shattered moon shined over them. Currant looked at Gier and raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me I know that the relic is here," Gier grinned.

"Can you be sure, Pat is here and I'd rather not fight him just for fun," Currant replied. Gier looked over to him and noticed the sweat running down his face.

"Don't worry, you and Pat are evenly matched," Gier placed his hand on Currant's shoulder.

"But what about Ryden, he's an Elder Guardian too," Currant's eyes pleaded with Gier.

"I know, I also wanted that Elder Weapon," Gier sinsterly looked at the Xiao Long house hold.

XXX XXX XXX

Clay sat in the Feldherr's office. The people of Hope Reich wanted him to be their new leader, he begrudgingly accepted. His oak wood desk had a mountain of papers on it. Clay sighed as he tirelessly worked on the papers. He had ditch his normal clothes for the robes of the Feldherr, even his cowboy hat.

"I hope that Pat comes back soon, I can't take this office stuff," Clay rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Clay's secretary busted into his office.

"Sir, we have a massive problem, the people aren't happy with the current state of our defense force," She quickly said.

Clay calmly looked at the woman. He scratched his chin and thought of a solution. He immediately thought of a solution.

"We'll hold a tournament and invite all of our fighters and some 'special guests' that'll show the public how powerful our Guardians are," Clay sternly said.

"Of course sir, what special guests did you want?" She grabbed her clipboard and a pen.

"Yang Xiao Long,"

"Okay,"

"Ruby Rose,"

"Done,"

"Ryden and Alex Feuer,"

"Obviously,"

"Martin and Velvet Goodwitch,"

"The happy couple,"

"Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Jaune Arc,"

"Yes sir,"

"Qrow Branwen,"

"If you want it,"

"Weiss Schnee,"

"Got it,"

"Winter Schnee, I don't care if she's in the military, I want to test our Guardians,"

"I will contact Atlas,"

"Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong,"

"Sure,"

"Coco Adel,"

"Yes Feldherr,"

"And Pat Brewner,"

"Okay, I'll get these sent out," She turned around and walked out, closing the door on her way out.

Clay let out a sigh of relief.

"Wonder how the boy'll do in this tournament," He returned to the papers.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty sipped his coffee. He sat in a rocking chair back at his house and looked at his window at the night sky. His wife was sleeping back in their bedroom. Marty had heard of Pat's survival from Clay via letter, it didn't shock him that Pat survived the temple collapsing.

Velvet walked out of their room. She was wearing some pajama pants and one of Marty's T-shirts. She yawned and stretched her arms. The faunus walked over to her husband. She sat down on Marty's lap.

"Heya cutie," She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful," He grinned and kissed her on the lips.

The two passionately kissed, but soon separated. Marty's lips left Velvet's smiling face. She gazed into his emerald eyes. Velvet snuggled up into Marty's chest. Marty grabbed a blanket that was laying next to him. He put over her and she closed her brown eyes. Marty put his coffee down and held Velvet close.

"Are we going to see your brother tomorrow?" Velvet sleepy mumbled.

"Maybe, but he's probably spending time with Ruby," Marty kissed Velvet's forehead.

"So because Pat's spending time with a girl two years younger than him we can't see him? I want to see my new brother in law," Velvet mumbuled.

"Are you jealous of Ruby's age?" Marty cocked an eyebrow.

"No!" Velvet quickly replied. "I envy her for not having a man who's a year younger."

"I'm hurt," Marty acted offended.

"She's seventeen and Pat's nineteen, I'm twenty and you're also nineteen," Velvet explained.

"Whatever, I'm hot," Marty grinned.

Velvet stopped, opened her eyes and looked at Marty. She couldn't take it and bursted out laughing. Marty started tickling her rabbit ears. She started laughing even harder.

"Marty stop! I can't take it!" She started to struggle while she laughed.

"I thought bunnies liked being tickled," Marty wrestled with Velvet and continued to tickle her.

"Martin Goodwitch stop!" Tears formed in her eyes.

Marty silenced her laughter with another passionate kiss. Velvet was surprised, but quickly accepted the kiss. The two separated and stared into each other's eyes. Marty stood up and held Velvet bridal style.

"Oh Marty!" Velvet chuckled.

"My cute little bunny rabbit, shall we make a good use of this night?" He slyly said.

"We shall," She grinned.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Little cheeky ending there. Really can't wait for the tournament arc. I'm loving Velvet and Marty being married.**

 **Fact: Midnight's semblance isn't at it's final form and can still evolve**


	34. RWBY PR Vol6 Ch3 Greed, Anger, Love?

Midnight piloted Pat's stolen airship. His part of the plan was to pick up Currant and Gier. Midnight flew through the night, Coco slips into his mind, he had no idea why. Midnight randomly thought about what they would be like if they were a couple.

He scoffed at the thought, he was too intelligent for any woman to earn his love, he was beyond such things. Midnight tried to think of other thoughts, but his mind kept coming back to Coco.

He thought of her beautiful brown hair and her commanding attitude. Midnight scolded himself, he couldn't think of any other thoughts. Midnight had no idea what was happening, he had only known Coco for a few days, but there was something about her that just captivated his mind, he had been secretly thinking about her for the past year, but only just now had it become an obsession.

Midnight used to not even think about other people, just his objective. He tried to think about when he started thinking differently, it was when he reached into Ryden's mind. Midnight took the love of strong women from Ryden. Midnight cursed Ryden for giving him these feelings, Midnight used to be above such things.

He felt a fire in his heart, a burning desire. Midnight tried to focus on the clouds of the night sky, but even the clouds looked and reminded him of Coco. Midnight knew when Eleanor made him that she gave him Pat's intelligence, not his feelings of love and compassion, he was supposed to be the cold, heartless clone, Salem gave Midnight the nickname _The Cold Night_ he was supposed to be a cold ruthless killer, Ryden and Coco had made him weak, he now knew what Currant felt like with Weiss. Currant was also supposed to be ruthless, he was supposed to be pure rage, but Weiss calmed him down, she made him be peace instead of rage.

Midnight turned on auto pilot and stood up. He tried to distract his mind from the woman. He walked into the cargo hold and sat down on some crates. Midnight had an idea pop into his mind. He drew his scroll, Midnight had memories of Pat, he remembered Coco's number. Midnight stared at the scroll, he was torn.

Midnight had a mission, but he had his love. Midnight hated feeling this way, he always thought he couldn't be overcome by these feelings, he thought he was too smart to fall in love. Midnight slowly typed in her number to the scroll. He felt his heart pick up speed.

Midnight took deep breaths and tried to calm down. He knew Currant and Gier would be okay without him. Midnight hit the call button. The scroll started the call. He held the scroll to his ear. It rang and rang and rang, on it's last ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" Coco's angelic groggy voice came through.

Midnight didn't know what to say. He didn't have Frost's loving mind or Canary's bravery, he only had his intelligence, which had always been enough up until now.

"Hello?" She repeated.

Midnight took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"Hey," He stuttered to say.

"Pat? Aren't you dead?" She asked.

"It's not Pat," Midnight nervously said.

"Who is this," She sternly said.

"Do you not remember Hope Reich's prison?" Midnight questioned.

"Midnight?" She was shocked.

"Yeah," He nervously stammered.

"Oh hey what's up cutie?" Her tone changed to a warm hearted one.

"I, well, I wanted to know if you would," Midnight stuttered.

"If I would what?" She innocently asked.

Midnight thought back to how Pat asked out Liz.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Pat walked through the streets of Hope Reich. He approached a young girl, who's back was facing him. Pat placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Her beautiful blue eyes looked into his, Pat felt his heart skip a beat._

" _Yes Pat?" Liz asked._

" _Hey Liz," He nervously waved._

" _Hey," She giggled and waved back._

" _So you're cute, I mean I think you're cute, I mean you are an above average looking girl," Pat blushed heavily._

" _Thanks, I guess," She giggled abit._

" _What I'm getting at is, well I would like you to," Pat stopped. "Oh whatever, want to grab a coffee some time?"_

 _Liz was a little taken back at the sudden confidence in Pat's words. She quickly recovered and quietly answered Pat._

" _I would love to," She kissed Pat on the cheek._

XXX XXX XXX

"Midnight?" Coco asked confused at why Midnight just stopped talking.

Her words snapped Midnight out of his memories.

"Right, Coco, I'm coming into Vale, want to grab a coffee, just the two of us?" Midnight confidently asked.

"I'd love too," She giggled a bit on the other end.

"Great, I'll text you once I arrive," Midnight hung up.

Midnight felt the flame in his heart grow larger, but it was a good feeling. He also didn't know why, but he felt as if Canary and Frost were smiling down on him from where ever they ended up. Midnight stood up and happily walked back to the pilot seat, he eagerly sped the ship up. Midnight wanted to arrive in Vale as soon as possible.

XXX XXX XXX

Currant walked up to the Xiao Long door and kicked it open. The entire group was eating dinner. Pat saw Currant and quickly stood up. He charged his clone. Currant drew his arming sword, it's steel blade glistened as he drew it.

Pat summoned a lightning staff and engaged Currant in combat. Their weapons collided with each other and sent a shock wave that shook the house. Pat slammed his bottom end of the staff into Currant's side.

Currant staggered to his side and Pat smacked the staff across his face. Currant slashed at Pat's face, but he ducked. Pat knocked Currant's legs out with his staff.

Ryden saw the fight and leapt up. He ran to the stairs and rushed up them. He raced to Yang's room, where his Elder Weapon was. Once he got there he was shocked, Gier was in the room and had his weapon.

Gier looked at him and grinned. Gier pointed the sword at him. Ryden's eyes became engulfed in blue flames and so did his chest, he stood in a stance. Gier rolled his eyes at Ryden.

"Don't you know what this sword can do? Let me show you," Gier grinned.

The sword glowed and the fire was absorbed from Ryden's body to the sword. Ryden examined his body and was shocked. Gier smirked and blasted him with a white fireball.

Ryden flew back into the hall and slammed into the wall. Gier walked over and pointed the blade down at him.

Back downstairs things were going great for Pat. Currant slashed violently at him, but he just blitzed and dodged the attacks.

"Hey!" Gier called from the stairs.

Pat looked over and saw that Gier had his blade against Ryden's neck. Currant slammed his knee into Pat's stomach, Pat collapsed to the ground and clenched his gut. Pat was on his knees in front of Currant, the clone aimed his sword down at Pat and looked up at Ruby and Yang.

"Where is the relic?" He growled.

"Don't tell him!" Pat ordered.

Currant kicked him in the face and Pat flew back. He flew into Ruby, who caught his limp body. Yang clenched her fists.

"Tell us now!" Gier barked.

Yang looked to the ground. She looked back up and held tears in her eyes.

"Okay," She whispered.

"Yang no!" Ryden yelled, but Gier slammed the hilt of his blade into his stomach.

"Yang yes," Gier grinned. "Show me."

Yang walked forward toward the door and Gier dropped Ryden.

"Watch over him, if they try anything kill him without hesitation," Gier ordered to Currant.

The clone nodded and Gier followed Yang to the door. She opened it and walked out into the night, Gier quickly followed the blonde.

XXX XXX XXX

Alex trudged back to the Brewner mansion. He strolled up to the massive oak front doors. Alex threw the doors open and stormed in.

Emma laid across a chair that was near the fireplace in the living room. She was reading a book. She looked up as soon as Alex walked in.

"Hey, you're back!" She leapt up and ran over to him.

Alex threw the staff on the couch. Emma passionately hugged her boyfriend. She kissed him on the cheek.

Alex flinched at the kiss. Emma quickly pulled away and gave him a worried look.

"Are you okay?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Alex blankly stared into the distance.

"Alright, Weiss is in the red room if you wanted to see her," Emma walked back over to the chair and sat back down, she worriedly looked at Alex, but returned to her book.

Alex walked off, he moved like a zombie. Alex trudged into the dining room. He walked straight through it and didn't stop. Alex entered the west wing and scurried to the red room. Alex threw the door open.

Weiss was pacing worriedly around the room. The door creaked as Alex opened it, drawing Weiss' attention. She stormed up to Alex.

"I was so worried," She wagged her finger in his face. "Never do that again."

Alex slowly nodded.

Weiss sighed and dropped her arm. "Did you find any clues?."

"Well… maybe," Alex nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat slowly regained conscious. He opened his eyes and looked around. Pat laid in Ruby's arms, Tai stood over them and Ryden was laying on the stairs with Currant's sword aimed at his neck.

Pat struggled to his feet. Currant looked over and saw this, he prepared a lightning bolt. Pat stood straight up and glared at Currant. The clone smirked and hurtled the bolt at Pat.

Pat blitzed around the bolt and raced toward Currant. He slammed his fist into Currant's jaw and sent him flying back through the front door. Currant connected with the door and it shattered into shards of wood and Currant flew out of the house.

Currant landed on the dirt outside with a loud thud. He stumbled to his feet and clenched his jaw. Currant held up his sword at Pat.

Pat raised his hand toward the stairs. Currant looked at his hand and waited for something to happen, but nothing ever did.

"What are you doing?" Currant smirked.

"Drawing my weapon," Pat said with utmost confidence.

Currant scoffed at Pat's words and charged the Elder Guardian. Pat winced and leapt forward over Currant. Pat landed on the grass yard of the Xiao Long home. He continued to hold out his hand.

"Come on," He mumbled and shook his arm.

Currant spun around and blitzed toward Pat. There was a loud explosion and a sword flew past Currant and landed in the hand of Pat. Currant stopped and adopted a confused expression, he slowly looked behind him and saw a massive hole in the upper story wall of the house. Currant slowly looked back to Pat, who was wielding his Elder Weapon.

"Give up!" Pat commanded.

"Never!"

"What will Weiss think?" Pat stabbed the sword into the ground.

"What are you doing?" Currant lowered his guard.

"Kill me if you want to, but what will Weiss think? I don't think she would be willingly to love a cold blooded killer," Pat's red aura shimmered around his body as he deactivated it.

"You're joking,"

"No, do it,"

Currant held his sword up to Pat and blitzed forward. Pat closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. Pat slowly opened his eyes and saw Currant standing before him.

His blade was inches from Pat's chest. Pat examined Currant, the rising sun lit the yard. Currant dropped his arm and sheathed the blade. Pat sighed in relief, he always knew Currant was a wild card, he was unpredictable.

"You did the right thing," Pat placed his hand on Currant's shoulder.

Currant grinned and slashed his blade at Pat. The Sky Elder had no time to react to the attack and his aura wasn't active. The blade cut through his chest and Currant stabbed through Pat's chest, piercing a lung.

Pat's eyes widened and he coughed up blood. Currant ripped the sword out and Pat collapsed to the ground, he was choking on blood. Currant pulled a rag out from his pocket and wiped his sword down.

Currant loomed over Pat's dying body. He glared down at it in disgust, he had always hated Pat, even if he had fought with him. Currant hated how he would always just be a clone of Pat, this made him resent Pat for being the reason he was alive.

"Pat!" Ruby raced outside.

Currant spun around and slammed his blade into her face. Ruby was sent flying back and crashed into the house.

Currant chuckled at the young girl's foolish attempts to save a dead man.

"Why even try?" He taunted Ruby.

"Because he would do the same for me. I would think a clone would understand that," Ruby struggled to her feet.

Currant gripped his sword in anger. He stormed over to Ruby and held his sword over his head, she closed her eyes and shielded herself with her eyes, but someone grabbed Currant from behind. A strong hand twisted Currant's wrist and forced him to drop the sword.

Currant struggled to free himself from the grasp of his attacker. Ruby slowly opened her eyes and lowered her eyes. Pat had Currant in a full nelson and wasn't loosening his grip.

"Ruby was right, I would sacrifice myself for her," Pat laughed.

"Why are you laughing? I won," Currant smirked.

"The best laugh is the one who is the last one laughing," Pat grinned. "Mitleid, strike me down where I stand!"

Currant's eyes widened and he started to furiously struggle. The sky began to darken as storm clouds filled it. Currant looked to the sky with dread. Bolts of powerful lightning raced around the clouds. Pat grinned as he looked to the sky.

Pat looked down at Ruby, it had begun to pour. The water drenched her clothes and hair. Pat couldn't tell if she was crying or it was just the rain.

"I love you!" He called.

Before Ruby could respond, five massive bolts of lightning struck him. The flash was blinding and Ruby shielded her eyes with her arm. When the light was gone, Ruby looked back and saw nothing but a scorch mark.

"I love you too," She whispered.

XXX XXX XXX

Yang walked toward Pat's gravestone. Gier follows her close. The two approach Pat's old gravestone. The sun was blocked out by the sudden appearance of storm clouds. A strong wind blew, water poured from the sky and Yang shielded her face with her arm to protect from the gust and rain.

"Is this it?" Gier gestured to the gravestone.

"Yes," Yang whispered.

Gier grinned and strolled over to the stone. He knelt down and slammed his fist into it, the stone cracked and revealed a secret hole underneath. Gier stuck his hand in the shattered gravestone and grabbed a handle.

Gier pulled his arm up and the relic was slowly revealed to Yang. Gier stood up and smirked at Yang. The busty brawler wanted to punch the grin off his face, but she knew he would flatten her in a fight.

"Why hide it there?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ruby felt that Pat would guard it, even in the afterlife," Yang turned around and began to walk back to the house.

Suddenly a huge crash of thunder shook the ground beneath the pair's feet. Gier leapt back and frantically scanned the sky. Yang watched the man, who was full of fear and showing it.

Gier didn't take his eyes off the sky. The rain smashed against Gier's face and water ran down his face. Soon the rain stopped and the storm clouds began to leave, revealing the shining sun.

Gier scoffed at the sun and spun around to face Yang. She clenched her fists and looked down, Yang felt ashamed.

"Hey!" A voice called from the trees.

Yang and Gier spun around to meet the voice.

Ryden weakly stood in front of the two. Yang's eyes widened at the sight of her boyfriend, Gier glared at Ryden. Ryden staggered towards the two. He held out his hand and aimed his arm toward Gier.

Gier winced and waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Ryden frowned and shook his arm a little.

"Ryden, what are you doing?" Yang asked.

"I just saw Pat do it, the sword should fly toward me," Ryden firmly held out his hand.

Gier grinned and laughed.

"What like this?" Gier threw the sword toward Ryden.

Ryden's eyes widened and he rolled aside, but Gier flicked his fingers up and the sword flew around like a boomerang and targeted Ryden again.

Yang raised her gauntlet and fired at the blade. The bullet flew toward the speeding blade and crashed into it. The blade flew into a tree and Gier glared at Yang. He rolled his eyes and spun around.

Gier waved his hand and white fire surround him. Yang leapt toward Gier. She wound up her arm and slammed it into Gier, but he had already vanished. Yang's fist collided with the dirt ground and caused a crater.

Yang stood up and looked around, she realized that Gier was gone. Ryden ran over to her, he grabbed her into a hug. Yang passionately returned the hug. The two stood in silence, eyes closed, arms wrapped around each other, a single tear slid down Yang's cheek.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Currant suddenly appeared on the mountain where pat and RUby had trained prior, they were at the summit. Both collapsed to the cold stone floor once their feet had touched the ground.

They laid before a great stone temple with red banners dotting the front walls. The banners held the emblem of a white bolt striking through a grey storm cloud and a sword going through both.

Pat knew the emblem from anywhere. He frantically stood up and bowed on one knee. Currant looked up and saw the banners his eyes widened and he followed Pat's actions.

Both lightning guardians were expecting their goddess to emerge from the temple and smite them both.

They heard the thud of boots and the sound of footsteps. Pat examined the sounds and found it weird that the footsteps were so heavy for that of a goddess. He could hear a sword clang against a belt, Pat also found this odd because the Lightning goddess didn't openly carry a sword.

Pat felt the urge to look up, but he knew that due to the favor he had asked he would have to show the utmost respect or face her wrath. Pat couldn't take it, he slowly opened his eyes, but didn't look up out of respect.

He glanced forward and a large shadow loomed over him, it was not one of a goddess. Pat knew that all five goddesses had small and thin figures. He nervously looked up at the being in front of him. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Pat angrily stood to his feet. He glared at the man that stood in front of him, the man's purple clothes stood out, making him seem royal. Pat's face was red from anger.

"Dad?!"

XXX XXX XXX

 **Sorry for the delay. I am getting the tournament all planned out. Really liked writing Midnight's realization.**


	35. RWBY PR Vol6 Ch4 Gathering

The storm clouds continued to loom over the quiet temple. The three lighting charged beings stared each other down. Currant glared at both König and Pat. König calmly looked at Pat.

Pat glared at his father, his navy blue eyes showed his anger. Pat rolled his eyes and stopped glaring.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Figured I'd save your life," König shrugged.

"Ha! If that were true than you would have done this a while ago. What do you really want?" Pat grew more impatient.

"You're in grave danger! Eleanor is plotting something big," König stepped forward and placed his hand on Pat's shoulder.

Pat brushed his hand off and stepped back. "I know that, I'll deal with it once the time comes, now if that was all I'll be on my way."

"You're having trouble, aren't you?" König cocked his eyebrow.

Pat looked a little thrown off by his father's words, but he quickly regained his relaxed composure.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've only gotten stronger," He scoffed.

"Drop that Elder sword and use some of that blue lightning," König ordered.

"I don't have to prove.."

"Wrong answer. I already know you can't," König boldly said.

"Alright fine," Pat raised his hands and blue lightning began to cloak them.

"Alright, now make a bolt," König smirked.

Pat sighed and rolled his eyes. He absorbed the energy back into his body and hung his head in defeat.

"Alright fine, I can barely use lightning anymore, happy?" Pat shouted.

"Look at that, you actually admitted you couldn't do something, I guess you didn't get your mother's stubbornness," König chuckled.

"Why do you even care? Or better yet, how'd you realize it?" Pat asked.

"I've been watching for awhile, but the real kicker was your fight with this schmuck," König pointed to Currant.

"Hey!" Currant said offended by König's words.

"What was wrong with that fight?" Pat impatiently questioned.

"You relayed on ending it with words. I know you and how you fight. Negotiating isn't something you're good at. You knew that you had no energy after that staff and even the sword couldn't give you anymore, so you tried to negotiate your way out," König stated.

"Why does my life matter to you all of a sudden?" Pat inquired.

"Because I can help you," König took a step toward Pat.

"How?"

"I'm going to remove the seal Eleanor put on your body," König raised his hand and frost white lightning raced around his fingertips.

"What seal?" Pat was shocked.

"That witch placed a seal of dust on your soul, designed to slowly drain your powers once activated," König slowly placed his fingers onto Pat's stomach.

"Why would she do that? I mean why not just kill me?" Pat asked.

"She wanted you to push Timo to the point where he would go free her 'children'," König suddenly grabbed Pat's gut and began to pull. König's arm moved back and drug out a orb of light with it.

The orb of light had few, slow lightning bolts racing around it. König calmly held it in his hand. He looked at Pat, his son's face had turned pale and he looked as if he would pass out.

König reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a small little orb of light. König sent some of his lightning into it and slammed it into Pat's orb of light, the lightning multiplied and began to race around the orb. König then gently pushed the orb back into Pat's chest.

Color soon returned to Pat's face. He shook his head and stared down at his chest in awe.

"What did you do to me?!" Pat felt his chest with his hands.

"Nothing, but you'll need to rest. Come hurry," König spun around and began to hurriedly walk into the castle.

Suddenly a portal of fire opened up in the courtyard. Pat could feel the heat from the raging white flames from where he was standing. König stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"Damn, figured it would take a little bit longer before they came," König mumbuled.

Pat and Currant backed away from the fiery portal, but König knelt down on one knee. Five young women walked through the portal. Pat and Currant instantly recognized them as the five main goddesses. Both males collapsed to their knees and bowed their heads.

"Brewner, you may stand," One said harshly.

Pat slowly got to his feet. He eyed the goddesses up nervously. They all looked angered. König had also stood up and quickly walked in between Pat and the goddesses.

"Pat Brewner, you are being charged with stealing magic from a god, how do you answer?" One of the goddesses asked, Pat instantly recognized her as the goddess of the seas and water, Böse.

"I'm not sure," Pat nervously said.

"It was me, I used some of the magic on him," König interjected.

"König?" Mitleid asked, she was shocked at his words.

"I had too," König looked at the ground in shame.

"I told, I told you. Mortals were never meant to be gods, especially men," Böse stuck her nose in the air.

"Oh come now I'm sure König has his reasons, we didn't make him the god of wisdom for nothing," Nett, who Pat knows as the goddess of fire, said.

"Well what are we going to do? The boy is part god now!" Böse whined.

"Well the laws of divine equality must be honored," The air goddess Schön added.

"What do you think Mitleid?" Nett asked.

"Well I," She paused and sighed. "I agree the law must be honored."

Nett frowned at the decision, Böse grinned and Mitleid wouldn't make eye contact with Pat, she just looked down in shame. Böse stepped forward and stared Pat in the eyes. Her eyes were a dark indigo blue. He gazed into the goddesses eyes and saw waves and the ocean's rage.

"Pat Brewner, because you have been gifted divine magic, something of value must be gifted back," Böse stated.

"Lie what?" Pat was confused.

"One thousand years as my slave would be fine," Schön slyly said. Pat gave her and odd look and she purred at him.

"No, no, no. The boy gives us something precious, something like, oh I have no clue, how about some memories that are dear to you?" Böse asked.

"Um yeah sure, like what?" Pat innocently questioned.

"Like your love for Ruby Rose," Mitleid quietly added.

Pat's eyes widened and he shook his head. König stepped in front of pat and smiled at Böse.

"Perhaps I have a solution," He grinned.

"Which is?" All five goddesses asked.

"I hear you girls could use a champion who's also mortal, why doesn't Pat fill that position, with his combat experience he would be the most obvious choice," König suggested.

"No," Three of them said, except for Mitleid and Schön.

"Yes," Schön happily agreed. "If he's also my champion than I can visit him whenever, but he owes me a favor," She seductively looked at Pat. The young man didn't know what to do so he just laughed awkwardly and looked down, blushing.

"So are you Schön, goddess of air, freeing Pat Brewner, of the Brewner family, of his debt to the goddesses?" König asked.

"Yes," She smiled at Pat. Schön walked toward Pat and placed her hand on his chest. Pat felt her tiny, soft and smooth hand gently touch his chest. The goddess closed her eyes and her hand flashed.

Pat felt a gust of wind blow through the courtyard and swirl around him. He felt the air blew up against him. Schön giggled as Pat's feet left the ground. Pat gazed down in awe. Suddenly the wind stopped and Pat fell to the ground. He landed with a thud.

Pat was sprawled on the ground. He weakly looked up and saw Böse glaring down at him.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Brewner," Her voice was venomous and filled with spite.

Böse turned around to Nett and nodded, the fire goddess waved her hand and a portal of fire opened up. Böse quickly gave Pat a look of pure malice and walked through the portal.

Schön smiled at Pat and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't let me down."

Pat slowly nodded, still gazing at his body in awe. She rolled eyes and smiled. Schön spun around and strolled into the portal. Nett followed Schön through her portal, but she quickly came back.

"Mitleid! Are you coming?" She tilted her head.

"I'll catch up!" Mitleid hollered back.

Nett shrugged and walked back through her portal leaving only two goddesses, Mitleid and Mutig. Pat looked at Mitleid. Mutig looked at the two and also shrugged. She quickly jogged over to the portal and entered it.

Mitleid walked over to Pat. the goddess reached up and gently placed her hand on his cheek. She gazed into his navy blue eyes.

"Be careful, please?" She pleaded.

"Hey it's me," Pat smirked.

"Idiot," The goddess rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, see you soon."

Mitleid waved and spun around. She walked away and a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck her. Pat, Currant and König shielded their eyes from the flash, when they looked back the goddess was gone.

König breathed a sigh of relief. He wiped some sweat from his brow. König turned around and grabbed Pat's shoulders.

"Leave now! Before I do something else to anger the goddesses!" Pat's father ordered.

"Sure," Pat wiggled out of his father's grasp.

Pat gave his father an odd look and walked toward the exit of the temple, he knew he should go to the capital so he could ask Clay about what his had just expirearnced. König quickly turned his gaze onto Currant.

"You!" The man pointed at Currant.

"What?" Currant growled back.

"What to do with you?" König rubbed his chin in thought.

"I'll show you!" Currant charged his fist and swung at König.

The man ducked and kicked Currant's knee in. Currant collapsed to the ground in pain. He clenched his knee as König loomed over him. Currant could feel the rage building in him, he held the same feelings for König that Pat did only double them.

König rolled his eyes and slammed his fist into Currant's face, knocking the clone out instantly.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby sat balled up on her bed. Her sobs could be heard from down stairs where Yang and Ryden sat and mourned.

The couple sat at the kitchen table, neither of them said a word. Yang held back tears and Ryden was praying to the fire goddess. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Ryden looked up at Yang. He grabbed his blade and silently tip toed over to the door.

Ryden drew his sword and slowly opened the door. Yang held her breath as Ryden opened the wooden door.

Ryden suddenly threw the door open and aimed his sword at the visitor. A small boy who was dressed in rags stared back at Ryden.

Ryden's eyes widened and he sheathed the sword.

"Sorry about that," Ryden nervously chuckled.

Yang jogged toward the door. She pushed Ryden aside and bent down to get on eye level of the child.

"Sorry about him, what do you need?" She gently asked.

"I'm here looking for.." The boy pulled out a piece of paper and read aloud. "The great heroes of Hope Reich, Yang Xiao Long, Ryden Feuer and Ruby Rose."

"Why?" Yang's tone changed from sweet and kind to harsh a rash.

"I'm here to escort them to Hope Reich for the Spuren Tournament," The boy calmly explained.

"What?!" Yang was surprised.

"Listen lady, let me in so I can find these people," The boy impatiently demanded.

"Um can't you see that I'm Yang," Yang smirked expecting the boy to freak out.

"Yeah and I'm Pat Brewner, now move lady," The boy repeated his demands.

"Look here you little.." Yang gritted her teeth.

"Honey calm down," Ryden placed his hand on her shoulder.

As soon as the boy saw Ryden's face his eyes lit up.

"Ryden Feuer!" He shouted. The boy stared at Ryden in awe.

"Hey," Ryden waved.

"So that means that you _are_ Yang Xiao long," The boy whispered.

"I told you, you little punk!" Yang shouted.

"Well than if you are Ryden and Yang, where is Ruby Rose?" The boy eyed the room behind RYden and Yang, he scanned for a girl in a red hood.

Yang and Ryden exchanged looks, their faces were solemn.

"Ruby is upstairs, we recently lost a good friend Pat Brewner," Ryden quietly explained.

The boy tilted his head and gave Ryden an odd look. "What're talking about? Pat Brewner was just spotted in Hope Reich the other day."

Yang and Ryden's eyes widened at the news.

"What?!"

XXX XXX XXX

Midnight sat at a table in a cafe. He sipped his coffee and scanned the massive crowd walking past him. He gazed over the bay and watched as the noon sun shined against the sparkling blue water.

Coco strolled over to him, coffee in one hand and her bag in her other. She smiled at Midnight and sat down across from him.

"How have you been?" Midnight took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh today I am doing very very well," She looked at Midnight like a lioness looked at their prey.

Midnight stopped mid sip and worriedly looked at Coco. The girl just giggled and took a sip of her coffee. Midnight rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So, I heard some very bad rumors about you," Coco's voice turned solemn.

"Like what?" Midnight grinned at his date.

"Like how you helped Currant run off and you attacked Alex," Coco examined her cup of coffee.

Midnight's grin faded.

"Why do you do these things?" Coco looked at Midnight with an uninterested expression.

"I'm helping a friend," Midnight took another sip of coffee.

"You are a clone of Pat, who was a good man, you don't have to cause chaos," Coco's eyes pleaded with Midnight's.

"I'll think on it," Midnight sood up.

"Where are you going?" Coco asked.

Midnight threw some lien on the table. "I've got to go, but this was fun. Next time let's have a longer date."

Coco watched Midnight, she blinked and he was gone. Coco frantically looked around trying to find the missing man, he was gone.

Coco sighed and took another swig of her coffee. She relaxed in her chair. A small boy approached her from behind.

"Coco Adel?" the boy said.

Coco looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see the child. She stood up and looked at the boy.

"Yes?" She was confused why this boy knew her name.

The boy drew a piece of paper and read aloud of it.

"Coco Adel, it would be Hope Reich's greatest honor if you would paracticabate in the Spuren Tournament," THe boy finished reading.

Coco didn't know what to say.

"Sure?" She said.

"Great! We have an airship waiting for you, let's go," The boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

As the boy lead Coco by the wrist through the crowds of Vale and toward his airship. Unbeknownst to the boy and Coco someone was watching from a distance. Midnight watched the two as they ran through the crowds. He had overheard the whole conversation.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat walked through the forest of Hope Reich. He had been given instructions on what to do from Clay. The Feldherr informed of the tournament and told him to train.

Pat had reached the mountain that he and Ruby had trained on. Pat sighed and began to walk up the trail. Pat thought about all the memories he and Clay made on this mountain. Pat remembered how hard Clay's training was.

Pat reached the area where he and Ruby had trained. He took of his swords and threw them down. Pat walked to the edge of the ledge. He stretched and took deep breaths.

Pat slowly sat down, his legs were crossed and his navy blue eyes were closed. Pat's mind went blank as blue lightning raced across his chest and arms. Pat focused on the wind that blew around him.

He held his breath and focused his mind. The wind stopped blowing and started to swirl around him, but it quickly faded as Pat lost concentration. Pat started to concentrate on something else.

His lightning started to move faster around his body. The blue started to lighten, it started to become pale, almost a white. Pat stopped, he didn't have the stamina for it.

Pat laid back and his mind went to Ruby. Pat wanted to contact her, but he had no means of doing such a thing. Pat hoped she was okay.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby sat in her chair. The young girl stared out her window and watched the clouds zoom by. Yang conversed with Ryden in the seats next to Ruby. Ruby wasn't in the mood to talk.

The three sat in their own section of the airship. The section had fancy carpets and expensive wooden tables. Ryden was amazed at the luxury he was being exposed to.

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Yang smiled at her boyfriend.

"Back in the old neighborhood Alex and I never had luxuries like this," Ryden said.

"Yeah, it must've been hard growing up by yourselves," Yang said.

"Nah, we were smart enough to get food," Ryden gazed around the airship.

Ryden noticed that Ruby wasn't talking. He looked at the young girl with a worried expression.

"Hey Ruby?" He reached over and tapped her on the shoulder. Ruby turned her her gaze from the window onto Ryden. "Are you feeling okay?"

Ruby looked down and didn't answer.

"Are you worried about Pat?" Yang asked.

Ruby didn't say anything, but she did nod her head.

"Ruby," Ryden placed his hand on her shoulder. "Pat is one of the strongest people I've ever met, he'll be fine."

"I just don't want to lose him again," She quietly said.

"Ruby, you aren't going to lose him again," Yang wrapped her sister in a hug.

"You don't know that. It took us months to find out he was actually dead, I can't let that happen again," Tears ran down Ruby's pale skin.

Yang tightened her hug. Ryden looked out of the window. Ryden was surprised to see that they had landed. Ryden placed his hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Honey, we landed," Ryden stood up.

Yang finished hugging her sister and also stood up. Ruby sniffled and dried her tears with her hood. She eventually joined her friends in standing.

A man in fancy clothing walked into their room. He speedily walked toward them.

"Please follow me, I'm to take you three to the Feldherr's office," The man spun around and started walking away. The three quickly jogged after him.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat sat down in the Feldherr's office. Clay sat across from him at his desk. Clay busily signed papers and placed them neatly in a pile.

"So, what've you learned to do?" Clay didn't even look up.

"This," Pat grinned.

He stuck his hand out and waved it around. A gust of wind blew through the office and the stack of papers fluttered into the wind.

"Not bad, for only a half day of training you learned a lot," Clay nodded impressed by his pupil's actions. "But now you have to pick up those papers."

"Aw come on," Pat whined. He sent some lightning to his legs and sprinted around the room, in a few seconds he had the stack of papers neatly placed back onto Clay's desk.

"Hey boy! You feel any different after have some god magic put in ya?" Clay asked.

"Oh well I can't say I have," Pat lied.

"Bull, boy I've been training you since you was nine, I know when you's lying and how much you suck at it, so what's different?" Clay looked up from his papers and stared Pat in the eyes.

"I think I can use white lightning,"

XXX XXX XXX

 **This chapter is finally done! I've had a hard time finding time to finish it. So with this chapter starts the tournament saga.**


	36. RWBY PR Vol6 Ch5 First Match!

Ruby watched in awe at the bustling streets, full of weapons, of Hope Reichs capital, Freund. Yang was dragging Ruby by her wrist. Ruby broke free of Yang's grasp and ran over to one of the vendors.

This vendor sold all sorts of weapons, collapsible staffs, flaming swords and rifles. Ruby was practically drooling over the weapons, Yang walked over and grabbed her hood.

Ruby whined as Yang pulled her away. "Aw but Yang they had cool weapons."

Yang regrouped with Ryden and their tourguide.

"Everything alright?" Ryden asked as they pushed through the busy streets of Freund.

"It's fine, someone just is easily excitable," Yang looked back to Ruby.

"It's not my fault weapons are so cool," Ruby pouted.

Ryden noticed they were nearing a very large building compared to the others, most of the buildings of Freund were one to two story buildings, but this building appeared to be five stories tall.

Ryden nudged Yang's elbow and pointed at the building. "I think that's the Feldherr's office."

Yang looked at the building and came to the same conclusion Ryden had.

"Is Pat in there?" Ruby pointed at the building.

Yang and Ryden looked at each other, they weren't given any information on Pat's actual location. All the couple was told was that Pat Brewner was in Hope Reich.

"Most likely, it is where Clay works and Pat greatly trusts Clay and would want to see him," Ryden stated.

"Well then let's hurry!" Ruby bolted toward the building.

Ryden and Yang rolled their eyes and chased after her, leaving their guide behind.

XXX XXX XXX

"Boy what're you talking about?" Clay stood up from his desk.

"Well the white lightning was said to be a myth, but my father has performed it! The only explanation must be that he has ahnen, the magic of the goddesses!" Pat explained. "And if I got some of that than theoretically I should be able to use white lightning."

Clay was quiet, he stroked his chin. The old cowboy was in deep thought.

"I don't know about all this magic mumbo jumbo, but I know you got yourself a spirit of fire, boy and if you want something that you'll get it. So go train, quickly. I'm going to give you till noon tomorrow before the tournament begins," Clay sat back down at his desk.

"Clay, that won't be enough to figure out how to control white lightning!" Pat complained.

"Boy, I have faith that you can do it, now go," Clay waved Pat off.

"If you say so. Oh hey I'm taking the expressway out," Pat blitzed towards the open window behind Clay and flew out of the office.

Clay sighed and returned to his papers. He looked up and spun his chair around so he could look out the window. "Be careful boy."

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby charged into the Feldherr's secretary's office. Ruby was panting and stopped just short of her desk. Suddenly she leapt into the air and stuck her finger up.

"Where's the Feldherr's office?!" She yelled.

"That way," The secretary frantically pointed.

Ruby bursted into rose petals and raced down the hall toward the Feldherr's office.

Clay sat at his desk. He had finally finished signing all the papers and had them neatly stacked in a tall pile. He felt the breeze from the open window behind him blow down his neck.

Suddenly his door flew open and a red blur flew into his room, a massive gust of wind followed the blur. The gust launched the papers back and they flew out of the window.

Clay watched as all his hard work went out the window. He struggled not to scream. He slowly turned back to the red blur, but his eyes lost the rage as he saw who had entered his office.

"Ruby my girl!" Clay jumped up and walked over to her.

"How have you been Clay?" Ruby wrapped herself around him.

"Not bad, not bad," Clay gently hugged the girl.

Clay had a soft spot for Ruby because of how much joy she brings Pat.

"Clay, I need a favor," Ruby broke the hug.

"Anything for Pat's lovely girlfriend," Clay said.

"Do you know where Pat is?" Her eyes stared hopefully into Clay's.

"He want that way, should be heading to where y'all trained on that mountain," Clay messed up her hair. "Go get him."

Ruby shot out of the office and out the window. Yang and Ryden came running in, both of them were out of breath and panting. Yang looked around and saw Ruby wasn't there.

"Oh come on!" Yang pouted.

XXX XXX XXX

The people of Hope Reich were treated to a rare sight, someone being as fast as Pat.

Ruby raced through the streets of Freund, rose petals littered the streets as she raced after Pat. The blue streak of lightning was speeding ahead of her, but she was quickly closing the gap.

Pat eventually noticed that someone was following him. He turned and saw Ruby, then he came into a dilemma. He wanted to stop and meet up with Ruby, but he had to train and he couldn't bring Ruby to meditate, he could barely sit still for it! Imagine what Ruby would be like.

Pat blew out of the town and ran through the forest. Ruby was getting closer and closer. Pat was slowing down as he thought about what to do.

' _Should I stay or go?'_ he thought to himself. ' _She'd probably be mad if I left, but..'_

Pat's decision didn't matter as Ruby tackled him. The the two tumbled at a high speed through the forest. They rolled down a slope and into a clearing with a single tree in the middle. The two rolled toward the tree and Pat slammed his head into it. Ruby laid on top of a dazed Pat.

The girl pinned Pat down. She grabbed him and bearhugged her boyfriend. Ruby squeezed the air out of his lungs.

"I missed you so much!" She kissed him on the lips while she sat on his chest, Ruby wanted to make sure Pat didn't leave anymore.

Pat struggled to sit up. Ruby didn't seem happy about it once he did. He shook his head and tried to come out of the daze he was in.

"Come on, we have to go back," Ruby said.

Pat finally snapped out of his daze and started processing what was happening.

"No," He weakly protested.

"What?" Ruby tilted her head.

"I can't, not yet, I have to train," Pat tried to stand up, but Ruby pushed him back down.

"I'll come with you," Ruby eagerly said.

"No, this something I must do by myself," Pat picked Ruby up bridal style and stood up.

"No I'm not leaving you again," Ruby slammed her fists into Pat's chest.

"I'm not having this argument right now," Pat sighed.

"Well I am, you're coming back with me so I can make sure you're safe," Ruby tried to wiggle out of Pat's arms.

"I'm putting you down, go back to Freund," Pat gently set Ruby down and walked away.

Ruby immediately followed him. Pat stopped once he heard her footsteps. Pat huffed and turned around.

"We aren't going together, you are going back to Freund, end of discussion," Pat sternly commanded. He glared at his girlfriend.

Ruby knew Pat was serious and she didn't have a way to make him do what she wanted, but she also knew how to change his mind, a trick Yang had taught her for when she wanted something and the guy wouldn't let her have it. Ruby started to cry. Pat tried to stay stern, but he hated seeing Ruby cry. He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms.

Pat pressed her face into his chest to dry her tears, he had no clue that Ruby had just duped him. Ruby stopped crying almost instantly. Pat realized what had just happened, but he didn't want to risk seeing Ruby cry again, so he just started walking back to Freund.

"I hate you sometimes," Pat sighed.

"No you don't," Ruby snuggled up in Pat's arms. She was happy knowing that he couldn't go anywhere without her.

XXX XXX XXX

Yang and Ryden sat in the office of the Feldherr. Clay was kind enough to allow them to wait there until Ruby came back, if she ever did come back. Ryden pulled out his scroll and looked at the time.

"You don't think he's off having his way with her do you?" Yang asked.

"No, that doesn't sound like Pat, but even if they were she's seventeen and can handle herself. Stop worrying," Ryden said.

Suddenly the door was kicked open.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE KNOCK?!" Clay threw his hands in the air.

Yang and Ryden stood up and looked at the door. Pat stepped in, he was carrying a sleeping Ruby.

"Aw," Yang said.

"Take her," Pat walked over to Yang. "I need to go train."

As soon as Pat said that Ruby 'woke' up.

"Nope, we're going back to your mansion," She ordered.

"Alright," Pat sighed. "Come it's getting dark."

Yang and Ryden followed Pat out of Clay's office. Leaving a shocked Clay.

"That boy is never gonna going to learn that she calls the shots," He shook his head.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat slowly opened his eyes. He saw his arms were wrapped around Ruby. Pat remembered that she made him sleep with her last night. He wondered when she would let him out of her sight.

Pat slowly took his arm off of his sleeping girlfriend. She grumbled in her sleep as Pat took his arm off. Pat shivered as the room was cold and he only had on boxers and a T-shirt.

Pat quickly got dressed and prepared his swords. He then gently shook Ruby awake. The young girl opened her eyes and saw Pat, she smiled at him.

"The tournament starts soon, come on," Pat whispers in her ear.

"I don't wanna get up," She pouted and closed her eyes.

Pat rolled his eyes. He grabbed her head and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Ruby's eyes shot open and her face went red. Pat waited a moment and then separated, leaving the blushing girl speechless.

"Come on get up, I'll go make you some strawberries with whipped cream," Pat smiled down at Ruby.

"Alright, I'm up," She sat up and swung her legs off the bed.

"See you in the kitchen," Pat went to walk away.

"You're leaving?" Ruby was surprised.

"Um yeah, you have to get changed," Pat was confused.

"I know," She slyly stated.

Pat was confused at first, but he quickly realized what she meant. His face went red and he quickly opened the door. Before he stepped out he told Ruby one last thing. "No more talking to Yang about relationship advice."

Pat quickly exited the room and jogged down to the dining hall. He passed Ryden and Yang's room. He heard some noises that made him jog a bit faster.

Once Pat arrived in the dining hall he asked if Diener wouldn't mind preparing some strawberries.

"Oh trying to woo your girl?" Diener nudged Pat with his elbow and winked.

"Just get some strawberries ready,"

Seele walked up behind Pat.

"Now boy is that anyway to talk?" She said.

"No ma'am," Pat looked down.

"No ma'am indeed, anyways I got news for you boy, Your youngest and only sister has a boyfriend now, watch you gonna do about that?" She asked.

"Nothing, I know Alex, he's a good kid, where are they anyways?" Pat asked.

"Well they went to the tournament, that Alex boy is eager to prove himself as some 'great fighter'," Seele said.

"Ruby! Hurry!" Pat called.

A red blur flew out, Ruby appeared in front of them, she was fully dressed and ready to eat. Diener walked out carrying a platter of strawberries.

"Grab it and let's go! I got to see that first match or be in that first match!" Pat blitzed away.

"Hey wait up!" Ruby raced after him.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Ruby walked into the arena, which was just a stone floor in the forest with some stands built around it. The audience was mostly comprised of fighters and not people.

"What's the big idea isn't this supposed to be a big deal?" Ruby asked.

"It is, but this is just the elimination round," Pat explained.

The two walked up to the stands. They stood there and waited for the fighters to be called. Pat was drawn first and his opponent would be Nora.

"Nora?!" Ruby asked.

"Huh, I was not expecting that," Pat said.

Pat leapt of the stands and landed in the arena. Nora walked toward him, she carried her massive hammer. The referee walked in between the two fighters.

"Alright here are the rules, Anything goes, you may tap out at anytime, I'm allowed to call the fight at anytime and please try to avoid killing each other," He looked at Nora when he said that last rule. "Begin!"

Nora rushed Pat and swung her hammer at his ribs. Pat ducked and drew his katana. Pat slashed at Nora, but the girl leapt back.

Pat rushed toward her. Nora transformed her hammer into a grenade launcher and fired a grenade at Pat. The grenade hit him square in the chest and Pat was sent flying back.

Pat slid across the ground and almost went out of the arena. He struggled to his feet. He shook his head.

Nora charged him and swung her mighty hammer over her head and down onto Pat. He blocked it with his sword. Lightning raced around his body. Pat sent lightning through his blade and pushed Nora back.

Pat threw a bolt of lightning at Nora, it slammed into her chest and she staggered back. Pat threw another and another and another, all three hit. Pat threw five more bolts at her, they all hit.

Pat blitzed behind her and slammed his sword into her back. Nora went flying and Pat blitzed after her. He slashed her out of the air and Nora flew into the stone ground.

Pat blitzed away and gave time to allow Nora to stand up. There was a cloud of dust that shielded her from Pat's gaze. Pat focused on the cloud of dust.

Suddenly a pink streak of lightning came racing out of the cloud. This streak slammed their hammer into Pat's chest, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Pat looked up from the floor. Nora stood over him with pink lightning racing around her body.

Pat leapt to his feet and underhand swung at her. Nora quickly blocked the attack and stabbed her hammer into Pat's face.

Pat flew back and Nora chased after him. She slammed her hammer into his chest and carried him into the floor. Pat collided with the stone and cracked it.

Pat was dazed and his head was spinning, but he kicked Nora away. The girl stumbled back and Pat blitzed back attempting to gain distance.

Pat knew his aura wouldn't be able to survive another direct hit from her hammer and his body would definitely not be able to, he would have to tap out.

Nora raced toward at him and swung at his chest. Pat stepped back with amazing speed, he was focused on dodging. Nora underhand swung at Pat, but he blocked it with his carbon blade.

A massive shock wave shook the arena when their weapons collided. Nora pushed up against Pat's blade and Pat was struggling to keep her hammer down. Nora grinned at Pat and pushed up with all her strength.

Nora's hammer flew up and Pat's blade was sent flying. Nora swung down, but Pat sidestepped. He charged his fist and slammed it into the girl. Nora flew back, but recovered in air. She gently landed and raised her hammer toward Pat.

"You do know my semblance allows me to absorb lightning, right?" She tilted her head.

Suddenly everything made sense to Pat.

"Of course, I just wanted a challenge," Pat lied.

Nora charged Pat and brought her hammer down on him. Pat didn't have enough time to dodge. The hammer hit and a large cloud of dust clouded the two from the audience's eyes.

Ruby sat in the stands on the edge of her seat. "Come on Pat!"

Everyone else in the stands watched eagerly, no one wanted to miss the next event in the fight.

The dust cloud finally parted and revealed two figures. Pat had caught Nora's hammer with his hand. Pat was staring at the ground. Nora was shocked that Pat was even quick enough to catch her hammer.

Pat looked up and his frosty white eyes stared into Nora's eyes. Nora fired a grenade from her hammer, but Pat rolled to the side.

Pat rushed her and swung his fist at her face. Nora ducked and tried to swing at his side, but Pat blocked her hammer with a lightning shield.

Pat pushed her hammer back and snap kicked her in the chest. Nora staggered back and Pat roundhouse kicked her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

Pat kicked her like a football and sent her flying away. Pat quickly raced over to where she was landing and caught Nora. He spun her around and slammed the girl into the stone.

Nora had dropped her hammer. Pat picked her back up and threw her away, he then raced after her. Pat leapt into the air and axe kicked Nora in the chest, sending her hurtling downwards and slamming her into the stone below.

Pat landed on the young girl. The stone cracked beneath them. Pat picked her up and was about to slam his fist into her limp body, but he heard a whistle. The frost faded from his eyes and he dropped Nora.

The referee ran onto the arena and raised Pat's arm into the air.

"Pat Brewner is the victor of the match!" he announced.

Pat watched as medics hurried onto the arena and carried Nora away. He did feel bad about semi losing control, but what was done was done.

Pat walked into the stands, Ruby quickly tackled him into a hug.

"You were amazing!" She cheered.

"Thanks Little Red," Pat smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey losers!" a familiar voice called.

Pat turned and saw two very familiar faces walking towards him.

Alex and Emma walked up and greeted him.

"Ruby!" Emma said with glee.

The two ran up and hugged each other. Alex just nervously stood near Pat. The young man was nervous around his team leader, but Pat wasn't.

"Hey Alex, how have you been?" Pat shook his hand.

"Pretty well, I've been training alot and I can't wait to show you all I've learned, It was really easy especially since Emma knows show much about using these types of semblances," Alex smiled.

"Well hopefully we can fight it out in the ring," Pat went to mess up Alex's hair, but his hand hit Alex in the forehead. Pat was taken by this. "Did you get taller?"

"Oh yeah, Emma says I grew a few inches," Alex laughed.

"You did, you are about five eleven," Pat said.

"Oh cool, a few more inches and I will be as tall as Ryden!" Alex cheered.

The referee walked out onto the arena and got everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have the next two fighters!" He announced. Everyone stopped talking and listened. "Fighting in the second match is.. Currant and Alex Feuer!"

Pat heard Currant's name and froze. "Oh no."

XXX XXX XXX

 **The tournament has started! I'm really happy with the matches that I have made and I can't wait to get the next chapter out!**


	37. Vol6 Ch6 PARM's Youngest Fighter

Everyone was silent in the stands as Currant walked onto the arena. Except for two people, Emma and Alex.

"Yes! I was picked!" Alex cheered. "You just watch Pat, I'll give you a show!"

Alex ran off and jumped from the stands. He landed in the middle of the arena. Alex stood tall and stared down Currant, he couldn't help smiling. Alex was eager to fight someone with power similar to Pat's.

"Kick his butt Alex!" Emma cheered.

Alex smiled at Currant, but he did not return the emotion. Currant's face was just blank. Currant quickly drew his sword.

"What's the rush?" Alex asked, drawing his bladed staff which he morphed into its sword form.

The referee walked onto the arena.

"If both fighters are ready than the match can begin!" he called.

Alex blitzed toward Currant, who just stood still. Alex jabbed at Currant repeatedly with his weapon. Currant easily blocked every attack and sent Alex back with a bolt of lightning.

Alex flipped back and gained distance. Currant casually threw bolts of lightning at Alex. The young man dodged them all. Alex hirtled a bolt toward Currant, but he blocked it with a crimson lightning shield.

Pat watched the match from the stands. Ryden and Yang walked up to him and stood quietly next to him.

"So who do you think will win?" Ryden asked.

"Currant, Alex can't even get close to him, Alex was always our weakest and youngest teammate," Pat said.

"You're wrong," Emma bluntly said. Pat and Ryden both gave her an odd look. "I've been training him in the old ways, the things he's learned could give him the power to take both of you on with a hand tied behind his back."

"Emma, I know my teammates," Pat scoffed.

"Watch, you might learn something," She sneered.

Alex blitzed toward Currant, but the clone unleashed a volley of bolts that stopped Alex in his tracks.

Alex rolled to the side, but Currant didn't stop. Currant sent more bolts at Alex and the young boy took to the defensive. Alex had no chance of getting close to Currant.

Alex sheathed his weapon and pulled out Pat's old twin revolvers. He unloaded on Currant, the clone casually blocked the bullets with a wall of lightning. Currant sent a massive bolt of lightning at Alex.

Alex chucked a ball of fire at the bolt and both exploded causing smoke to block Currant's vision. Alex blitzed through the smoke and drew his staff. He extended the blades and twirled the staff around his fingers.

Alex slashed at Currant's face, but Currant high kicked him in the face. Alex fell to the ground. Currant placed his foot on Alex's chest, pinning the boy.

Emma clenched her fists. Pat rolled his eyes and scoffed at Alex's performance.

"I'm calling the fight, he's going to get hurt," Pat said. Pat cupped his hands over his mouth, but Emma placed her hand on his shoulder. Pat turned around and saw her face, it was full of hope.

"No, allow me," She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted. "Alex! Unleash the lightning!"

Alex looked up at her and grinned. Currant looked at Emma with a confused face. Alex pulled Currant's leg out from underneath him. Currant stumbled back and Alex got to his feet.

Alex took of Pat's old jacket and threw it to the side, it landed with a loud thud. Alex rolled his shoulders back and stretched his arms. He looked at Currant and grinned.

"It was weighted," Alex smirked.

Yellow lightning raced around his body, but it started to lighten up, the lightning eventually turned a light blue. Currant was taken back by this.

Alex didn't waste anymore time, he flew forward. Currant wasn't expecting Alex's speed. Alex ran circles around Currant and flew towards him. Alex slashed Currant's back and blitzed away.

Alex came back around and slashed Currant's chest and kneed him in the side. Alex blitzed away and Currant was left to frantically try and follow his movements.

Alex flew straight towards him, Currant prepared himself for the attack, but Alex sped to his right and leapt into the air. Alex performed a spinning roundhouse kick, he was like a tornado.

Alex's foot landed hard into Currant's chin, knocking Currant back. Alex blitzed after him and axe kicked him into the ground.

Currant recovered and gracefully landed. Alex's feet touched the ground and he ran. Alex came back around and he jabbed at Currant's chest with his staff, but Currant blocked the attack with his sword.

Currant started taking this fight seriously. He kneed Alex in the gut and slammed his elbow down onto Alex's head.

Alex front flipped and slammed both his feet into Currant's chest. The clone staggered back and Alex swept Currant's legs out with his staff.

Currant blitzed away and Alex pursued him. Alex tried to catch him, but Currant spun around and roundhouse kicked Alex in the ribs. Alex staggered to the side and Currant followed up his attack with a push kick.

Alex fell to the ground. Currant walked over to him and stomped down on one of his legs. Currant slashed violently at Alex's chest. Alex's orange aura shimmered around his body, signaling it had run out.

Currant stomped down again on Alex's leg and pressed down, he didn't release until he heard a crack and Alex screamed in agonizing pain. Currant took his foot of Alex's leg and repeatedly kicked Alex's ribs.

Pat was about to tell the referee to stop the match, but Emma called orders to Alex.

"Alex, use the Gewitter!" she yelled.

Alex kicked Currant back using his good leg and he stood up. Alex shut his eyes and focused. Suddenly his body shimmered with orange aura. Alex walked forward and slowly stopped limping.

He looked at the crowd, his eyes were frosty white, they seemed to follow Pat.

"Why did you teach him that?" Pat growled.

"Oh that? Yeah you really had people believing it to be your dual semblance, but it was actually a technique to control the aura!" Emma stated.

"Wait what?" Ruby asked confused at Alex's use of the white eyes.

"White eyes isn't a semblance, it's a technique that allows the body to triple the aura production and for the users body to be pushed beyond its limits. It is still dangerous and Alex will hurt himself, especially if he uses it at its higher levels," Pat explained.

Blue lightning raced across Alex's body and his white eyes glared at Currant. Suddenly Alex was gone, Currant scanned the arena for him, but couldn't find him at all.

"Behind you!" A voice called.

Currant spun around and was met with a kick to the face. Currant staggered back and Alex lightning punched him into the air.

As Currant flew through the air, Alex leapt up and knocked him back down. Alex blitzed back to the ground and knocked Currant away.

Storm clouds began to loom over the arena. Currant sailed through the air, he was shocked at Alex's power. Alex blitzed through the air and knocked Currant back again.

Alex seemed to be knocking Currant back and forth, gradually carrying him towards the storm clouds.

Lightning raced around in the storm clouds and thunder boomed.

Alex blitzed ahead of Currant and wound up his leg, he could feel the muscles tearing. Currant came flying into Alex and he punted him straight up into the storm clouds. Blue lightning surrounded Alex as he chased after Currant.

Pat spun around and grabbed Emma. "He's using falling lightning?!"

"Yes, yes he is," She cockily said.

No one could see what was occuring in the storm clouds, but Pat knew what was happening.

Alex knocked Currant back and forth in the clouds as lightning struck the both of them, but it was charging Alex. Suddenly Alex grabbed Currant and blitzed toward the ground.

The crowd watched as Alex came down from the clouds like a bolt of lightning striking the ground. Lightning followed Alex as he carried Currant to the ground.

Once they neared the ground Alex hurtled Currant to the ground and blitzed to the side. The lightning that was following then slammed into Currant.

Alex landed on the ground. His legs gave in and he tumbled to the stone floor, his clothes were scorched from the lightning and he had multiple burn marks.

The area where Currant landed was scorched and smoking. Alex held his side, one of his eyes was sealed and bleeding. The white had drained from his eye and his leg was back to its wounded state.

Alex watched the smoke. Nothing happened and he sighed. Alex collapsed on the ground.

The smoke cleared and revealed Currant, struggling to stand. His body was scorched, but he was standing. Currant's red aura shimmered across his body. He had multiple stab wounds and cuts.

He limped over to Alex, using his sword to hold him up.

Pat and Emma were amazed that Currant was even alive from that assault he had endured.

Currant stopped about ten feet from Alex.

"I endured it!" He shouted and stood up straight.

Alex weakly looked up, he knew he had to keep fighting, but he had no strength. So he chose to use the Gewitter again. His eyes turned white and he began to stand back up.

Currant gritted his teeth, he knew that all Alex had to do was land one punch and he'd be out. Alex stood straight and began to run at Currant, but he felt a sharp pain in both of his legs.

Alex tumbled to the ground and the white drained from his eyes, he had torn all the muscles in both his legs. Alex laid there, in total pain. He couldn't even move. He just laid there as the whistle went off.

Everything went dark for Alex, the last thing he remembered was Emma calling his name.

XXX XXX XXX

Alex slowly opened his eyes. He was in a solid white room with blinding lights shining down on him. He sat up and looked around some more. Pat was sitting by his bed silently reading a book and Ryden was asleep in a chair on the left wall.

As soon as Alex sat up, Pat finished his book. He slapped it shut and placed it on Alex's nightstand. He then silently stared Alex, their eyes watched each others.

"You're lucky, you could have died," Pat stood up.

"That wouldn't have happened," Alex argued.

"It very well could have. Alex, I don't know how to say this, but you might have losted your ability to walk," Pat's tone changed to a more gentle one.

"What?" Alex quietly asked.

"You tore every muscle in your legs, I'm an expert on this stuff, but there is nothing that I know of that can help you, I'm sorry pal, but your fighting days are done,"

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby sat in the stands with Yang. The two sisters were enjoying time together. The arena was being repaired after the last match.

"I hope Alex will be alright," Ruby said.

"I'm sure Pat can fix him," Yang replied.

The referee walked out onto the arena. He announced the next fight would be postponed until the arena could be fixed.

Ruby was fine with this, she wanted to see Pat anyways.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat walked around the streets of Freund. He browsed some of the shops for weapons or upgrades. Then he made his way out of the town. Pat walked toward the mountain.

He felt someone following him. Pat spun around and drew his blade. It was just Ruby. Pat sighed and sheathed his katana. He was about to tell her to go back, but he didn't want to deal with her tears again.

"What?" He asked.

"I wanted to spend time with you," She giddly said.

Pat couldn't say no to reasons like that, he realized they haven't really had any alone time in awhile.

"Alright, come on," Pat resumed his walk. Ruby eagerly walked next to him.

"So, why didn't you use thundercloud during your fight with Nora?" Ruby asked.

"I don't want to use it in any of my fights," Pat said.

"That didn't answer my question," Ruby stated.

"It's because if I rely on Thundercloud too much than I won't get any stronger," Pat explained.

"So what are you going to do in training?" Ruby attempted to make conversation.

"Meditate," Pat answered.

"Piggy back ride?" Ruby cheerfully asked.

Pat rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Sure, hop on," He said.

The young girl hopped onto Pat's back. Pat then jogged up the mountain. Ruby cheered as Pat jogged the trail. Ruby rested her head on Pat's head.

Unbeknownst to the two, was the fact that they were being stalked by a shadowy figure. He watched them from a distance.

Pat quickly reached his training area. He let get off and sat down to meditate. Ruby sat down next to him.

"So I just close my eyes right?" She asked.

Pat smiled. "No Ruby, close your eyes and search your soul for the thing you seek."

"What if I don't seek a thing, but a person," Ruby slyly said.

"Well I'm sure meditation could reveal that… oh you meant me," Pat said.

Ruby giggled at her boyfriend. "Who else dumby?"

She wrapped her body around him. Pat returned the hug. He kissed her forehead as the two cuddled. Ruby was happy being with her boyfriend and knowing that no one was going to take him away.

The figure moved closer. He stalked Pat and watched his every movement with a passion.

Pat felt his scroll buzz. He sighed and released Ruby.

"Oh come on!" Ruby pouted.

Pat laughed at his girl friend's child like nature as he took out his scroll. Clay was texting him that Ruby needs to be at the arena soon.

"Ruby, I hate to say it, but you have to back to the arena, the next round is starting soon and you have to be there," Pat kissed her on the check and helped her up.

"I'm coming right here afterwards," She said.

"See you then," Pat replied.

Ruby took off, leaving only rose petals. Pat Brewner was alone, or so he thought.

The man creeped even closer now that Ruby was gone. Pat sat back down to meditate. The man creeped closer and closer. He creeped right behind Pat. The man drew a dagger from his pocket and raised it above his head.

He approached Pat and slammed the dagger down.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby rushed into the stands. Ryden, Yang and Emma were waiting there.

"Hey Guys!" Ruby happily greeted her friends.

The referee came out onto the arena and revealed the next fighters.

"Our next match will be between… Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee!" He said.

Ryden, Yang and Emma both turned around to face Ruby, whose face was blank.

"Weiss?" She quietly asked.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Sorry this chapter is shorter than most, but I couldn't follow up with another fight after that one with Currant and Alex. Also sorry for the cliffhangers.**


	38. Vol6 Ch7 Father and Son

Ruby was shocked to hear her name be called. The huntress was even more shocked that Weiss was her opponent.

Ruby nervously walked onto the arena. Weiss walked onto the arena opposite of Ruby. She pointed her rapier at Ruby.

"Ruby Rose, prepare yourself for combat!" She grinned.

"Oh you're on Ice Queen!" Ruby hollered back.

Ruby immediately took off speeding toward her opponent. She fired off a few rounds as she raced toward Weiss. Her teammate blocked the shots and prepared to attack back.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat spun around and caught the mysterious man's wrist. Pat stood up and the man stared him down. Pat twisted the dagger from the man's hand and kicked him back.

"Who are you?" Pat drew Carbon Jäger.

"My name is Stolz, so now that we are done with introductions let's fight," He charged Pat and slammed his fist into Pat's chest.

Pat staggered back and raised his blade to Stolz. Pat pulled the trigger on his blade and the gun fired. Pat pulled the hammer back and fired again. Stolz dodged the bullets.

Pat charged Stolz and slashed at his ribs. Stolz blocked the attack with his forearm and his aura. Stolz kneed Pat in the gut. Stolz flipped Pat over his shoulder.

Pat hit the ground and quickly blitzed away. He came back around and slammed his sword into Stolz's chest. Stolz staggered back from the attack, but quickly regained his fighting stance.

Stolz drew a throwing knife from his pocket. He clenched the knife and charged Pat. Stolz slashed quickly at Pat, but Pat blocked every attack.

Pat slammed his sword into Stolz's knife and knocked it from his hand. Pat slashed Stolz's face. Stolz stumbled back and roundhouse kicked Pat in the side.

Pat staggered to his side. Stolz uppercut Pat in the chin. Pat dropped his sword and went sailing backwards, he slammed into the mountain behind the two fighters.

XXX XXX XXX

Weiss blocked the bullets and shot ice spikes at Ruby. She burst into rose petals and raced away.

Weiss chased after the rose petals using her glyphs. Ruby spun around and slammed her scythe into Weiss. Ruby sent her teammate flying back.

Weiss landed on the stone and slide to a stop. Ruby sped over to her. Weiss leapt to her feet and knocked Ruby back with her rapier.

Ruby stumbled backwards, but quickly regained her balance. Weiss sped up her movements using a time dilation Glyph. Weiss quickly struck Ruby ten times in the chest. She slashed her in the chest and sent Ruby flying away.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat peeled off the wall of the mountain and fell to the ground. Pat scanned the mountain for his blade and saw it was behind Stolz.

Pat rolled his eyes and huffed. Pat drew Thundercloud and blitzed toward Stolz. Pat slashed at Stolz's chest, but Stolz caught Pat's forehead with his hand. Stolz quickly activated his semblance and his arm flashed black. Pat immediately saw nothingness.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Pat's eyes shot open. He was laying in a field, he instantly leapt to his feet. Pat stood in a stance and gazed around. It was quiet and peaceful. The sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze._

 _He began to walk through the field. Pat didn't really know what else to do._

 _Suddenly the scenery changed, to a castle throne room. Pat instantly recognized it as Hope Reich's castle._

 _Stood in front of him was Liz, he almost believed it was her. Pat wanted to reach out and grab her, but he knew it was a trap._

" _This must be a painful memory," Pat heard Stolz's voice echo throughout the room._

 _Suddenly Liz was impaled by Timo. Pat remained emotionless as she died in front of him._

" _Must be hard, watching that again," His voice taunted Pat from the shadows._

 _Pat began to laugh._

" _You aren't the brightest, I'm mentally immune to this illusion stuff, thank Mitleid,"_

XXX XXX XXX

Pat leapt back and Stolz leapt back as well.

"How did you manage to accomplish that?" Stolz asked.

"When you're dead and have nothing better to do than meditate you'll learn a lot," Pat smirked.

Pat gripped Thundercloud and blitzed forward. He slammed the sword down and Stolz had to roll back.

Stolz stood at the edge of the ledge they were on.

"It's been fun," He saluated and stepped off.

Pat ran over to the edge and looked down, but Stolz was gone in a flash of black. Pat breathed in a sigh of relief. Pat sat back down and continued to meditate.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby recovered in the air and gracefully landed onto the stone floor. She looked up and grinned at Weiss. Ruby shot forward and raced toward Weiss.

Weiss prepared a stance and waited for her teammates next move. Ruby neared Weiss and she burst into rose petals and flew around Weiss.

Weiss was confused by this and taken back. Weiss's confused state allowed Ruby to turn around and go in for the strike. Ruby slashed into Weiss's back.

Weiss stumbled forward, her vision was being blocked by the tornado of rose petals that swirled around her and Ruby.

Ruby raced around her teammate and fired multiple shots at her, Weiss blocked them all. Ruby raced into the tornado and slammed her scythe into Weiss again.

Weiss staggered back and Ruby fired a fire dust round point blank into Weiss's chest. Weiss flew out of the tornado of rose petals and tumbled across the stone arena.

Weiss flipped onto her feet and summoned a time dilation glyph. Ruby came speeding towards her. Weiss got into her stance and prepared for her teammate.

Ruby leapt into the air and brought her scythe over her head. Ruby slammed the scythe down onto Weiss.

Weiss had caught the scythe with her rapier, she smirked at Ruby. Weiss pushed Ruby back, but didn't move.

Ruby launched forward and unleash a series of high speed attacks. Weiss was prepared to block them. The two engaged in a flurry fast and quick attacks. Ruby picked up her speed and started swinging faster.

Weiss was barely blocking each attack. Ruby cocked her scythe and prepared to fire. Ruby leapt back as did Weiss and both girls aimed their weapons at each other. Both of them fired at the same time, Weiss fired and ice spike and Ruby fired a fire dust round.

The two shots collided in the middle of the girls and exploded, the explosion sent both Ruby and Weiss flying back.

Ruby struggled to her feet. Weiss also fought to stand up. The two girls glared at each other, they both knew that one good hit would end the match. Weiss shot forward using her glyphs and Ruby charged Weiss.

The two girls were going to collide in the middle of the arena.

"I can't watch," Ryden covered his eyes.

"My lien is on Ruby!" Yang cheered.

"Fifty lien on Weiss," Nora said.

Ruby hurtled toward Weiss and vice versa. The two girls collided in the middle, Ruby burst into rose petals and reappeared behind Weiss. Ruby aimed her sniper at Weiss's head and fired.

The shot sang through the arena and the bullet slammed into Weiss's chest, throwing her into the ground. Weiss slammed into the ground and her white aura shimmered around her body.

Ruby landed back on the ground next to Weiss. She spun around and aimed her weapon down at Weiss.

Weiss put her hands up. "I yield."

Ruby brought her weapon back up and offered her hand to Weiss, her teammate accepted it. Ruby pulled Weiss to her feet. The two girls faced the crowd, which applauded the good sportsmanship they were showing.

Weiss and Ruby walked off the stage. They strolled onto the stands and were met by their friends.

"Ruby, you were amazing!" Yang tackled her little sister in a hug.

"Yang, can't breath!" Ruby struggled to say.

"Oh right," Yang released her sister. "You did well too, Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Weiss protested.

"Calm down, I'm just messing," Yang smiled.

"I could go another year without seeing you guys," Weiss crossed her arms and turned around.

"Oh Weiss you couldn't go another year without seeing your BFF!" Ruby hugged Weiss.

"Ruby, no," Weiss said, uninterested.

Ruby let go and turned around.

"Maybe I could go meet back up with Pat!" She excitedly exclaimed.

"I'd love to come with, but I still gotta kick someone's butt!" Yang slammed her fists into each other.

"You know honey, you could fight me," Ryden whispered in Yang's ear.

"Yeah, kick your butt!" Yang giggled.

"Wanna go right now!" Ryden hugged Yang from behind and started tickiling her.

"I yield, I yield!" Yang struggled to say through her laughter.

Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled. She wanted to go meet back with Pat, but she also wanted to stay for the rest of the matches incase Yang got picked.

"Did Currant fight?" Weiss suddenly spoke.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other with uncertainty, they didn't know if they should tell Weiss the truth.

"Oh yeah he did," Ryden bluntly said.

Yang and Ruby's eyes widened at Ryden's actions.

"Ryden!" Yang punched him in the arm.

"Yang, where is he?" Weiss quietly asked.

Yang sighed and answered. "In Freund's hospital, he was badly injured in his fight."

"Thanks Yang," Weiss smiled and turned around, she started walking away.

"Weiss!" Ruby called. Weiss stopped and turned around. "Let me go with you!"

Ruby ran up to Weiss. She smiled at her teammate.

"Why do you want to come?" Weiss asked, confused.

"I need to walk around," Ruby smiled.

"Okay," Weiss shrugged her shoulders.

The two began walking. Yang silently wished them good luck, they were going to need it.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat sat on the ledge of the mountain. He sighed as he patiently meditated, working through his soul, trying to unlock the white lightning or better control over the winds.

His mind began to drift, he thought about random memories. Pat thought back to the first time he met Ruby, he had no clue that she had such a crush on him. Pat thought back to his days with Clay, his mentor who had taught him everything about fighting.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Pat sat down on the ledge of a mountain. Clay stood behind him._

" _Now just concentrate," Clay turned around to walk away, but a voice stopped him._

" _Clay, maybe you could stay and show me?" Pat said with hope._

" _Kid, for the last time, I am not your father, your friend or your buddy, I am your teacher and you must learn by yourself," Clay sternly said._

" _Yes teacher," Pat quietly said, he thought about Clay's words._

" _I'll see ya later," Clay waved and walked away._

" _I don't even have a father," Pat mumbled._

 _XXX_ _XXX_ _XXX_

 _Pat walked through the streets of Freund. It was night and he had trained through the entire day. Clay must've forgotten about him because he never came back. As Pat walked through the busy streets he noticed something that made him feel worse._

 _A father and his son walked through the shops, they were happy. Pat watched as the father bought his son ice cream._

 _Pat stuck his hands into his pockets and looked down. He walked into Clay's old hut and left the door open. Pat looked around and saw Clay sleeping in a chair._

" _Hey!" Pat shouted._

 _Clay shot awake, he looked around and his eyes narrowed on Pat._

" _Oh hey boy, how'd that training go?" Clay stood up._

" _Fine," Pat looked out the open door back at the father and his son._

" _Watcha lookin' at?" Clay stumbled over to Pat._

" _Nothing, I'm going to bed," Pat said._

" _Right, the trip back to your place would be too long," Clay walked toward the door and looked out, he saw the father and son. Clay instantly realized what Pat was looking at._

 _Pat collapsed onto the floor. He was estaughsted from training all day and Clay only had one bed. Clay looked down at the young boy._

" _Hey boy, why don't you sleep on my bed, your mother and my sister wouldn't be happy if they found out I made you sleep on the floor," Clay half heartedly laughed._

" _Sure thing teacher," Pat stood up and walked over to Clay's bed, he fell onto and instantly passed out._

" _Sleep well," Clay said._

 _XXX_ _XXX_ _XXX_

 _Pat was meditating on the mountain again, he was focusing his aura. The sun was setting and Clay had ditched him again. Pat focused and his red aura started to coat his body like armor._

 _Pat heard a voice from behind him that made his heart skip a beat. "Good job boy!"_

 _Pat jumped to his feet and stood up straight. "It was no problem teacher!"_

 _Pat saw what Clay was carrying. Clay had two ice cream cones. He smiled at Pat._

" _I figured I should reward you amazing progress," Clay walked over and handed a cone to Pat._

 _Clay went to the edge of the ledge and sat down, allowing his feet to dangle off the edge. He patted the space next to him and Pat walked over and sat down._

 _The two ate their ice cream and watched the sun set. Pat looked at clay and smiled._

" _Teacher?" Pat asked._

" _Call me uncle Clay,"_

" _Oh okay, Uncle Clay, what's the next stage in our training?" Pat asked._

" _Sword play and we must go to the market to find you the right blade," Clay smiled down at Pat._

" _Thanks Clay!" Pat smiled at him._

XXX XXX XXX

Pat smiled at these memories. He opened his eyes, the sun was setting. He was always grateful for Clay being there when Pat needed him the most.

XXX XXX XXX

Clay sat in his office. He looked out his window and watched the sun set. He remembered all those times that he and Pat would watch the sunset on the mountain.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about how much Pat has grown and gotten stronger.

"That boy is something else," Clay smiled at the sunset.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby and Weiss walked into the hospital. They checked with the receptionist for a man named Currant. The lady was very kind and gave them his room number.

Weiss and Ruby quickly jogged down the hall and found Currant's room.

Ruby looked at Weiss. "Ready?"

"Yes," Weiss replied.

Ruby opened the door and Weiss stormed in. Ruby then shut the door, giving Weiss some alone time with Currant.

Currant looked up from his book. His eyes lit up as they landed on Weiss.

"Oh it's you, I was wondering how long it would take you to track me down" He looked back down at his book.

Weiss quietly walked over to him and noticed his burnt body. None of Alex's lightning had struck Currant's face, but his arms and chest were scorched.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Why what?" Currant said, not even looking up from his book.

"Why did you lie?" Weiss coldly asked.

"Because my rage is something that no one can contain, sorry my love," He calmly said.

"I can help you, you have no reason to be angry," Weiss said.

"No, I have Pat's rage and it is something that he doesn't want to admit, but Pat is always angry," Currant closed his book and looked up at Weiss.

"What?" She scoffed.

"Pat has had a terrible life, much worse than he lets on, his mother was killed at the age of ten, did he tell you that?" Currant asked.

"I know about that," Weiss replied.

"Did he tell you that he watched it happen?" Currant cocked an eyebrow.

Weiss was silent, she did not know about that, not even Ruby knew about that.

"Or the fact that Timo was the one who killed her?" Currant knew Weiss had no idea of these facts.

"How about that he knew if he left Hope Reich after his face off with Timo, that Timo would slaughter thousands?" Currant continued on his rant. "So you tell me that I don't need to be angry, I do and that anger can't stay bottled up, look at Pat and see how ell that has worked out for him. The man has been morally injured multiple times and has been killed, all because he can't think straight."

"I can't love someone who is a serial killer," Weiss stared at the floor.

"Weiss, I need to bring justice to those who deserve it and if that means I'll lose your love than so be it," Currant coldly said.

Weiss turned around and walked out of the room. She threw the door open and stormed out into the hallway.

"Weiss, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"He's beyond saving," Weiss quietly said.

"So I'm assuming that there won't be a wedding between you and him," Ruby said.

Weiss gave Ruby a look of death.

"Alright, too soon," She rubbed the back of her neck.

Weiss and Ruby quickly walked out of the hospital. Weiss didn't want to remain there any longer.

Once outside the hospital, Ruby struck up a conversation with Weiss.

"I'm going to visit Pat," Ruby started walking off.

"Ruby, it's night!" Weiss called after her teammate.

"I know!" Ruby shouted back and sped away.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Fact: König only visited Pat once when Pat was a child and that was when he was six.**


	39. Vol6 Ch8 Gewitter vs Gewitter

_Pat sat on a bed in his room. His arms were crossed and he stared at the sheets. The door opened and Clay walked in, he shut the door behind him. Clay walked into the middle of the room, he took his hat off and sighed._

" _Glynda told me you got into another fight at school," Clay sternly looked at the young teen in front of him._

" _It's nothing serious," Pat mumbled, still looking down._

" _Serious?! Pat, you broke five of the kid's ribs," Clay walked over to Pat and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know what you want. You want to go back to Hope Reich and be a hero, but you can't."_

" _Why not?" Pat whined and looked up._

" _It's dangerous, you'll only get hurt," Clay sighed and turned to walk away._

" _Clay, I've been having dreams about Hope Reich, horrible visions, Freund in flames, the castle being struck by lightning and some temple in the mountains with a terrible secret in it. I need to go back," Pat hopped of the bed and onto his feet._

 _Clay stopped walking, his hand rested on the door knob._

" _Alright," Clay quietly said. Pat smiled, ran over and hugged his teacher. "I'll take you back, but we leave tonight."_

" _You won't regret this Clay!"_

XXX XXX XXX

Pat sighed at the memories, if only he and Clay had known what would happen. Pat sat on the edge of the ledge of his training mountain. Pat felt wind fly by him, he focused. The wind came back around and swirled around him. Pat focused again and the wind picked up speed.

Pat's crimson jacket flapped in the wind. Pat held out his hand and focused the wind into it. The wind obeyed and went speeding into his palm. Pat forced the wind to swirl into a concentrated ball. He looked down at the ball of concentrated wind in palm and smiled.

Pat heard a branch snap behind him. He spun around and morphed the ball into a disc. Pat hurtled the disc at the origin of the noise. The disc flew towards a female and slammed into her chest.

The disc released all of its air on impact. The blast of air was so strong it carried the woman back and slammed her into a tree.

Pat walked over to the woman, he drew his katana as he walked. Pat clenched his katana as he moved over to the woman. He reached her and aimed his blade down at her, but he was taken back once he saw her.

The woman stared up at Pat. Pat noticed her long golden hair fell down to her shoulders, the rising sun almost made the woman sparkle. He then noticed the most eye drawing thing about the woman, her clothes.

This young woman wore a flannel shirt, jean shorts and brown cowgirl boots.

Pat had never seen a woman as beautiful as her. Pat's face was red and his mouth hung open. The woman looked up at him and giggled. Pat locked his eyes with her sapphire blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you too," She said.

"I'm sorry, may I help you, miss?" Pat helped the woman up.

"Verlockung, but most folks call me V," She answered.

Pat walked with V back to his training site. Pat sat down on a rock and V joined him. They immediately started a conversation. V edged closer to Pat, which Pat didn't notice. The two talked about where V was from, how beautiful Hope Reich was during the night, how Pat was really tall, they talked through the night and smiled at the rising sun. V had captured Pat's attention with the conversation and he had failed to notice a certain red hooded girl approaching the area.

Ruby skipped along the trail, she smiled at the thought of seeing Pat again. She neared the area where he trains. She stopped dead in her tracks once she arrived. Ruby saw Pat 'flirting' with another girl. Ruby backed up and turned around, she ran away, tears flowing down her eyes.

Pat eventually heard Ruby.

"What was that?" He went to get up, but V stopped him.

"I'm sure it was just a bunny rabbit," V nervously laughed.

"No, it sounds like someone's crying," Pat fought V to stand.

Suddenly V grabbed his head and tried to kiss him, but Pat put his hand on her chest and pushed her away.

"Sorry, but I'm in a relationship," Pat said.

He leapt to his feet and ran down the mountain towards the sound of the noise. V glared at him as he left.

"Not for long," She said.

Pat blitzed down the mountain and eventually came upon the crying Ruby. He stopped behind her.

"Ruby!" he called.

She didn't turn around, but kept walking. Pat ran in front of her. Pat grabbed her shoulders and stopped her.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" He asked.

She looked up at him, tears still running down her cheeks.

"I thought we were a couple?" She sniffled and looked down.

"What're you talking about?" Pat grabbed her chin and slowly brought her head up.

"I saw you with that girl!" Ruby said and smacked his arm away. She went to walk around him, but Pat wrapped his arm around her and brought her back in front of him.

"Ruby, that wasn't what it looked like, I just met that girl and was talking to her," Pat bent down to get onto Ruby's eye level.

"Really?" She looked into Pat's navy blue eyes.

"Of course, why would I cheat on you?" Pat ruffled her hair.

"I don't know, I'm not as attractive as other girls," Ruby looked at the ground.

"Nope, you are," Pat said. "Now come on, I'm done training for today."

"Pat Brewner!" a voice called.

Ruby and Pat looked back, V was running down the mountain toward them. Ruby turned towards Pat and glared at him. Pat nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey V," Pat nervously said.

V reached the two and smiled at Ruby.

"Heya, I'm V!" She giddly said.

"I'm Ruby, Pat's girlfriend," Ruby growled at her.

"Are you two going to watch the next fight?" V asked.

"Yes, the TWO of us are," Ruby said.

"Want to come?" Pat innocently asked.

Ruby's eyes widened and she punched Pat in the arm.

"I'd love too," V replied.

"Great, the more the merrier," Pat smiled and turned around.

Ruby face palmed, she brought her hand down and looked at V, who smirked at her and ran towards Pat. Ruby followed and wrapped herself around Pat's arm. Ruby stuck her tongue out at V.

V smirked and unbuttoned her flannel shirt, she then tied it up so her midriff and upper chest were visible.

Pat's attention was drawn to the busty woman. His mouth hung open. Ruby tapped Pat's shoulder, stealing his attention. Pat looked down at his girlfriend.

"Piggy back ride?" She asked.

"I don't know Ruby,"

Ruby gave Pat her signature puppy dog eyes. Pat rolled his eyes.

"Alright hop on," Pat turned around.

Ruby hopped onto Pat's back. Ruby looked down at V and smirked victoriously. V rolled her eyes. While V was attractive, Ruby was adorable. The three continued their journey back to the arena.

XXX XXX XXX

Yang sat in the stands with Ryden, Emma, Alex and Weiss. Alex was on a crutch, it was a miracle that one of his legs had recovered some muscle, enough to allow him to stand. The referee came out onto the arena.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to start off the day we have two powerful fighters," He looked down at a note card. "Niko and Emma Brewner!"

The crowd cheered. Alex looked at his girlfriend nervously, but she stood up and tightened her arming sword that hung on her back. Emma ran down and hopped into the arena.

Niko walked onto the arena, he had his katana and some throwing knives. The two siblings walked towards each other and met in the middle of the arena.

"Ready?" both of the siblings nodded. "Go!"

Emma drew her arming sword and leapt back. Niko drew his katana and threw two knives after his sister. Emma knocked the knives from the air with her sword. She activated her Gewitter, her eyes turned a frosty white.

Niko charged her and slashed violently at her. Emma casually dodged all the attacks and quickly countered. She slashed Niko in his gut, then Emma slammed her hilt across his face, she kicked him in the stomach and he staggered back.

Emma went to attack again, but Niko caught her blade with his own. Emma gazed into his frosty white eyes. Niko slammed his fist into her shoulder and Emma was sent flying back.

Niko threw his katana like a javelin after her. Emma recovered midair and slashed his blade, knocking it to the floor. The katana collided with the ground and clanged against it.

Niko shot forward and raced toward his twin. Emma threw blades of air at him, but he dodged them all. Niko leapt toward Emma and with amazing speed slammed his palm into her gut, he then released a torrent of air from his palm. Emma was sent flying back by the attack.

Emma roughly landed on the ground with a hard thud. Niko didn't waste any time and sped after her again. He leapt into the air and threw three knives at her. Emma rolled out of the way and the knives embedded themselves into the stone floor.

Emma leapt to her feet. Her Gewitter allowed her to see Niko even at his high speeds. Emma rushed toward Niko and slammed her blade down. Niko flipped out of the way. He kneed her in the chest and slammed his elbow down on her head.

Niko then jabbed a certain point in her shoulder with two of his fingers. Emma grabbed Niko and flipped him over her shoulder. She stood over her brother, panting hard. The pain in her shoulder was great.

Niko spun around on the floor and knocked her legs out. Emma crashed into the ground. Emma clenched her shoulder in pain. Niko hopped onto his feet. He went to stomp on Emma, but she rolled out of the way.

Emma struggled to her feet. She was breathing heavily and pain shot through her shoulder, it felt like she had been shot. Emma clenched her shoulder. She had no clue what Niko had done.

"Your shoulder must be killing you," Niko smirked.

"What did you do!" Emma winced from the pain in her shoulder.

"Just a little something Autumn taught me, how to shut off an opponent's aura with just ten jabs," He smirked at her. "I severely limited your aura and stamina with just that one attack."

Emma realized that was why Niko wasn't fighting without a weapon. Emma charged Niko and slashed upwards at his arm, but Niko quickly side stepped and landed two jabs on her chest. Emma stumbled forward and almost collapsed to the ground.

"I can't wait to break you," Niko walked towards her. "This is the second happiest day of my life! The first will be when I crush Pat."

Emma spun around and slashed the air, a blade of wind flew towards Niko, but he just stepped to the side. Niko looked at Emma and grinned, she had lost the white in her right eye.

Emma sent air blasting out of her feet and launched herself at Niko. Her twin caught her by the neck and knocked her blade from her hands. Emma grabbed Niko's arm and she kicked him in the face. Niko let go and clenched his dface.

Emma went for her sword, but Niko sent a wave of wind with his hand and the sword went flying away, it landed outside the arena. Emma roundhouse kicked Niko, but he caught her leg.

Niko threw Emma back. Emma flipped back and regained her balance. Niko threw four knives at her, but Emma snatched them from the air. She threw two back at Niko, who ducked to avoid them. Emma clenched the other two in her hands, she charged Niko.

Emma slashed at Niko's face, he dodged the attack, but he didn't anticipate Emma following up the attack with a stabbed to the gut. Emma sent a blast of air threw the knife and Niko was sent flying backwards.

Niko skidded across the stone floor of the arena, he stopped himself and struggled to his feet. Niko glared at Emma.

"That's it, time to get serious," He charged her.

Emma slashed at Niko's chest, but Niko slid underneath her arm and behind her. Niko quickly jabbed Emma in the back two times. Emma staggered forward from the attack.

She spun around and tried to slash Niko again, but he blocked her arm with his forearm. Niko jabbed her in her left arm. Niko slammed his fist into her ribs. Emma staggered back again and slashed violently at Niko.

Her twin casually blocked her attacks and attempted to jab her again, but Emma blocked his hand.

In the stands no one had any clue what was happening, the twins were moving so fast it was hard to tell if they had landed a hit or it was blocked.

Pat arrived at the stands carrying ruby on his back and V walking by his side. Pat put Ruby down and he and Ruby ran up to their friends.

"Who's fighting?" Pat looked back at the fighters

"Emma, she is facing Niko," Yang answered, not taking her eyes off the fight.

The friends quickly filled Pat in on what had happened during the fight. Pat blinked and his navy blue eyes were gone, instead replaced with frost white ones. Pat sat down and watched the fight, he could see everything perfectly.

Niko push kicked Emma backwards and knocked her off her feet. Emma flipped back and landed on them, she was panting and it felt like her chest was on fire. Her arm wasn't doing better, she could barely hold it up.

Emma counted how many points Niko would have to strike, she came to the conclusion of four more points, but it was impossible to know where they were and guard them.

Niko came charging at her. Emma weakly slashed at him and he ducked. Niko jabbed her on her other shoulder. Emma felt her shoulder go numb as soon as Niko touched it.

Emma slashed upwards and the blade was caught in between Niko's fingers. Twisted the knife from Emma's hands. Niko jabbed her in her left wrist. Emma's left arm went numb and limp.

Emma slashed at Niko with her right and cut him on his face, but his aura prevented any damage. Emma leapt back and gained significant distance.

She surveyed where he had hit. Emma pulled her sleeve up and saw two red marks on her arm and wrist. Emma soon realized her remaining two points where on her right arm.

Emma stood straight and threw the knife at Niko. Her twin ducked back and the knife flew over him.

Emma was panting really hard, she was out of breath and barely managing to keep her left eye in its Gewitter mode.

Emma sent blasts of wind towards Niko. She knew she would have to keep him at a distance.

Niko flipped toward her and tried to attack, but was sent flying back by a blast of air.

Niko threw multiple knives at her, but Emma swirled her hand and the air around her swirled around her. The knives slammed into the rotating air and were sent flying away.

Niko sent a blast of air toward Emma. The twin sent her own air blast towards Niko's. The attacks collided and both fighters were sent flying back. Niko sent air through his feet and blasted back down to the ground.

Emma slid across the stone floor and almost out of the arena. She struggled to her feet. Niko raced toward her, his eyes were still white and full of rage.

Emma spun around to face Niko. The two engaged in a flurry of punches. Niko tried desperately to land the final two blows, but Emma's defense was strong. They were quick and the audience could barely keep up with the blurs that were their hands, both of the twins pushed their bodies pasted to their limits and beyond them.

Emma ended the flurry by slamming her palm into Niko's chest, she blasted air into him. Niko slid back on his feet, his white aura shimmered around his body. Emma stood proud knowing that she had only to hit him and he would most likely go down.

Emma took a step forward, but she felt light headed and stopped. She coughed and blood came out. Niko walked toward her. Emma tried to punch him, but he grabbed her right arm and pulled the sleeve of her jacket back, revealing two red marks. One was on her arm and the other on her wrist.

"You've run out of aura and stamina, this fight is over," Niko jabbed her in the forehead and she collapsed to the ground.

The referee walked out onto the arena and announced Niko Brewner as the winner. Pat stood up and ran onto the arena. He ran to Emma and bent down over her. Pat picked her up bridal style. Niko watched and grinned at his older brother. Pat didn't even acknowledge his brother's presence.

Pat walked by him without even looking at him. Pat headed for Freund. He silently swore that he would avenge his sister.

XXX XXX XXX

 **One of my favorite fights would be this one.**

 **Announcement: powerhouse27 has made a RWBY PR Chibi I encourage you to read it as it is very funny.**


	40. Vol6 Ch9 The Devil is a Woman

The entire audience was in shock. They had just watched Emma lose terribly, Alex was the most distraught. He wanted to make sure Emma was alright, but Pat had already taken off with her.

Ryden sat in the stands with Yang, they were both speechless about the matter. They just watched as Niko silently walked off of the arena. Ryden shook his head in a disapproving manner.

The referee walked out onto the arena and announced the next fighters.

"Ryden Feuer will be fighting Zorn!" He called.

Ryden was surprised to see his name get called. He stood up and picked up his blade.

"Knock'em dead honey," Yang said.

"No problem," Ryden cockily smiled at his girl friend. He walked toward the railing of the stands and hopped over it.

Ryden landed on the cold stone floor of the arena, his opponent approached from the opposite side. This man carried no weapon, just steel gauntlets. Ryden noticed his face was scarred. He was silent and wore a black robe.

The referee gave the call to start the match, but neither opponent moved. Ryden was just caught in a trance. This man was planning something and Ryden had to know what.

Suddenly the floor became a wave of stone and it rushed toward Ryden. The Sun Elder leapt over the wave, but the wave turned to sand and spiraled up toward him. It grabbed him from the air and yanked him to the ground.

Ryden was slammed into the floor and the sand swirled around him, trapping him in a prison of sand. The walls of sand slowly started coming closer. Ryden knew that he had to do something fast or he would be finished.

The man grinned sinsterly at the sand walls that were encasing Ryden. Suddenly an explosion forced the sand away. Ryden emerged from the sand, white fire surrounding his body.

He threw a fireball at Zorn, but Zorn raised his hands and a stone wall rose from the ground. The fireball slammed into the wall and exploded. Zorn swirled his fingers around and spikes appeared on the wall.

Zorn pushed his arm forward and the wall raced toward Ryden, who was going to dodge, but stone encased his feet. The wall was getting closer and closer as Ryden struggled to get free.

He drew his blade and tried cutting the stone off, but it had no effect. The wall sped toward him and slammed through his position.

Yang looked in horror at the wall, she expected to see her boyfriend impaled on the wall, but no one was on it.

Ryden appeared behind Zorn. He stabbed at Zorn's back, but a wall of stone came up and blocked the attack. Spikes of stone flew up from the ground and shot toward Ryden, but the young man rolled back.

Ryden hurtled a white fireball at the stone, but it had no effect again. A column of stone protrusions shot toward Ryden.

Ryden was forced back away from Zorn. Ryden knew he had to get up close with Zorn or all would be lost.

Ryden flipped back and avoided the attack. He stood up straight and tried to think of a plan, but he felt something surround his feet. Ryden looked down and he was sinking into the ground.

Ryden looked back at Zorn, who was grinning at his work.

"That's quicksand," Zorn sinesterly said.

Ryden stabbed the solid stone that was close to him and tried to pull himself out, but Zorn increased the radius of the quicksand. Ryden's sword began to sink into the ground. Ryden knew he had no other options but his training.

Ryden started to glow white, Yang watched as he became ethereal. White fire lit up his body and he began to phase back up through the quicksand. Ryden grinned at Zorn as he became solid again.

Ryden shot forward toward Zorn. He was like a bullet and Zorn was his target. Ryden unleashed a storm of fireballs. Zorn frantically raised a rockwall to block the attack. Ryden grinned at this choice of action.

Zorn raised walls all around him, creating an impentible room of stone, or at least he thought.

Ryden phased through the rock wall and slammed his fiery blade into Zorn sending him flying back. Zorn crashed through his own wall and tumbled across the stone floor.

"Yeah Ryden!" Yang cheered.

Ryden hopped through the opening in the stone. He walked over to Zorn, who was struggling to his feet. Ryden underhand slashed at Zorn.

Zorn barely blocked the attack with his gauntlets. Zorn flipped his fingers back and the sand shot toward him. Ryden spun around and was tackled by a wave of sand. Ryden was knocked to the ground and carried off.

Ryden dropped his sword as he was being dragged away by the sand, which was pulling him toward the edge of the arena.

Back in the stands everyone watched with anticipation. Ruby was confused by Ryden's actions.

"Why doesn't he just do that phase thing?" She asked.

"It's limited," Alex answered.

"What?" Ruby turned to face Alex.

"Like all fire powers there is a limit on how much one can use the abilities. Ryden must be saving it," Alex explained.

V looked around and saw that everyone was focused on the fight. She silently slipped away. Ruby noticed this, as she was always watching v, and decided to follow her.

Ryden furiously struggled with the sand. Suddenly the sand started to tighten around him.

Zorn slowly clenched his fist, making the sand tighter and tighter.

"Either you'll suffocate or be crushed," Zorn looked at Ryden with disgust.

Ryden tried pushing against the sand, but it was no use. He closed his eyes and focused. Ryden heated his body up. He started to heat up so much that his shirt caught fire. Slowly the sand stopped moving until it had completely stopped moving inwards.

Zorn looked at his hand confused and clenched a fist again, but nothing happened.

Ryden pushed against his restraints and a cracking could be heard. Ryden suddenly bursted from the sand prison, glass shards were thrown across the ground.

Zorn glared at Ryden. He hated that someone so puny was going to beat him.

Zorn raised his hands and Ryden was carried into the air by a stone pillar. Ryden went to jump, but a blast of sand sent him hurtling back towards the ground.

Zorn frantically waved his hands around and sand restrains grabbed Ryden from the air. Zorn slammed his hands down and the sand slammed Ryden into the ground. Ryden staggered to his feet.

Zorn swirled his hand and the sand started swirling around Ryden. It encased him in a sphere of sand. Ryden tried punching his way out, but it failed.

Zorn raised one of his hands and four stone spikes rose from the ground and levitated in the air. One by one Zorn slammed the spikes into the sand sphere. He then slammed his hands to the ground and the sphere flattened into a cloud of dust.

Ryden emerged from the dust, unscathed. He warped his weapon to him and charged Zorn.

Zorn pushed both hands forward and pillars of stone shot out and raced toward Ryden. The Sun Elder cut both pillars out of the air. Zorn launched a volley stone spikes at Ryden.

Ryden blocked them all and continued charging. Ryden went to slash Zorn, but Zorn had shielded himself inside a sand sphere. Ryden flame punched the sphere repeatedly.

Zorn panted heavily inside the dark sphere. He knew if he didn't do something soon Ryden would breach the sphere.

Ryden summoned all his strength and slammed his fist into the sphere. The sand burst open and allowed Ryden to enter. Multiple shards of stone were volleyed from the sphere and toward Ryden.

Ryden had little time to react and only blocked a few shards, the rest pelted him. Ryden staggered back and lifted his arms in front of his face to try and shield himself.

The shards stopped and Ryden lowered his arms. Two stone pillars flew up from the ground and pinned Ryden in between them. Ryden kneed one of the pillars and leapt forward.

Ryden stood straight and examined the sphere. He bursted forward and shot fireballs at the sphere, walls of sand quickly rose to their creators defense. The fireballs slammed into the walls of sand and the walls absorbed the hits, but were all destroyed. Smoke rose from where the walls were.

Ryden burst through the smoke and raced toward the sphere. He propelled himself forward and fire kicked his way through the top off the sphere. Ryden's foot slammed into Zorn and carried him through the other side of the sphere. Both fighters crashed back out of the sphere and the sand collapsed.

Ryden slid across the ground alongside Zorn. They both slid to the edge of the arena. Ryden leapt to his feet and so did Zorn. They both glared at each other. Suddenly Zorn took a step to his side and fell out of the arena!

Ryden was taken back by Zorn's action. He looked at his opponent with a confused expression.

The referee ran out and grabbed Ryden's arm, he lifted it up.

"Ryden Feuer is the winner!" He exclaimed.

People in the crowd started booing and some threw objects at Zorn. Ryden just walked off the arena, still confused about what had happened.

Zorn stood up, saluated the crowd and walked off.

Ryden walked into the stands and Yang grabbed him, she passionately hugged her boyfriend. So passionately that Ryden couldn't breath.

"Yang," Ryden choked out.

Yang realized that she was hugging too tight and released Ryden.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that my boyfriend kicked butt!" Yang hugged Ryden again.

"Yang it wasn't anything special, he was probably holding back and he basically forfeited at the end," Ryden sat down in a chair.

"Some would say he took you for.. Granite?" Yang elbowed Ryden.

"Some would say that you and I have a rocky relationship," Ryden smiled at his girlfriend.

"I'm so proud of you," Yang hugged Ryden.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat sat in a bar. He was alone and had just dropped Emma off in Freund's hospital, the doctors assured Pat that her wounds were only minor. He normally didn't drink, only on rare occasions would he have a drink.

Pat waved down the bartender and asked for another drink.

"How about one for the pretty lady next to you?" The bartender coyly said.

"What lady?" Pat turned to his side and almost jumped out of his seat.

"Heya," V giddly waved.

"Mitleid you scared me!" Pat said. "Yeah, grab her what I'm having."

"Hey gorgeous, why don't you hook up with a real man?" A large man next to V asked.

"Like you?" V scoffed.

"Hey baby you read my mind," The man grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him.

"Hey! Let me go!" V struggled to get free.

"Let her go," Pat growled without looking over at the man.

"Or what?" The man chuckled.

"Or I'll show you what a real man can do," Pat swirled the fluid in his bottle.

"Oh yeah?" The man released V and stood up, along with his five buddies.

The man walked over to Pat and grabbed his shoulder.

"Pal, hand off, now," Pat barked.

The man spun Pat around. He bent down and looked Pat in his white eyes.

"Or what?" He started laughing.

Pat joined in the laughing. He smiled at the man.

"I told you, nothing," The man turned to leave, but Pat grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around. Pat slammed his empty bottle into the man's face, it shattered and cut his face up.

The man tipped like a cow, landing with a hard thud. His five buddies all charged Pat, but Pat was already behind them. Pat kicked one in the spine and sent him flying out one of the windows.

One of them drew a switchblade and slashed at Pat. The Sky Elder blocked the knife with two of his fingers. He twisted the blade from the man's hand and pulled the man's hand onto a counter. Pat grabbed the switchblade and slammed it into the man's hand, pinning him to the counter.

The man wailed in pain and Pat grabbed his head and slammed it into the counter. Two of the guys charged Pat, but he leapt into the air and kicked them both in the face. The two flew back and slammed into a wall.

The last guy drew a pistol and tried to shoot Pat, but Pat formed a lightning blade on his forearm and slashed the barrel off the gun. Pat kicked the guy's knee in and roundhouse kicked him to the ground.

Pat stood up straight and adjusted his jacket. He turned to V.

"Sorry you had to see that, I don't know what came over me," Pat said.

Pat threw some lien on the counter and walked out of the bar. V came chasing after Pat. She ran up to him from behind.

"That was amazing, I've never had anyone defend me like that, thank you. Mind if I thank you?" V shyly asked.

"Of course not, i was just trying to.." Pat was cut off by V's lips.

Pat was about to break away, but something in his body was telling him to return the kiss. He gave in and passionately returned the kiss. That's when Pat's worst nightmare came true.

"Pat!" A voice called from behind the two.

Pat broke the kiss and spun around, Ruby was standing there with her hands on her hips. Pat wiped his lips and stood straight.

"Oh hey Ruby, listen this isn't what it looks like," Pat nervously laughed.

"And what is it?" She growled.

"Well we just had this crazy encounter with some.." Pat was cut off by V.

"Pat, baby, why lie? Just dump her already," She grabbed onto Pat.

Pat gasped at V's words.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Pat tried to save the situation.

"I knew it," Ruby quietly said, looking down. "You fell out of love with me."

"Oh come on Little Red, I.."

"Shut up, don't speak to me again!" Ruby ran off in a teary mess.

Pat was shocked. He blinked a few times.

"What just happened?" He asked.

Pat turned back to V, but she was gone. Pat was left alone outside a closed bar. He sighed and started to walk back to the mansion. Grey clouds formed in the sky and it began to rain.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby ran threw the ran, tears streamed down her face along with the rain. Her soaking hair was in her eyes. She found a quiet street with a bench on it. Ruby slowly walked over to the bench, she seemed to sniffle with every step.

Ruby sat down on the wet bench. The rain beat down on her head. Suddenly it stopped, Ruby looked up and saw an umbrella was over her. She looked behind her and saw a familiar.

"Go away Pat," She softly said.

"Ha I wish!" The man sat down next to her, keeping the umbrella over her.

Ruby slowly looked back at the man and her eyes widened.

"Currant?!" She asked.

"Bingo!" Currant smiled at her.

XXX XXX XXX

 **That's all folks. I know I'm a bad person for leaving it on a cliffhanger.**


	41. Vol6 Ch10 Anger's Wisdom

Yang, Ryden, Alex and Jaune sat in the living room of the Brewner mansion. Alex sat in a chair by a fireplace, Ryden sat on the Brewner's couch and Yang laid on the couch and rested her head on his lap and Jaune leaned against a wall. The group of friends discussed different things.

"I still can't believe my match was over so quick," Jaune whined.

"Jaune, you had Yang as your opponent," Alex said.

"Still," He pouted.

Diener walked into the room and grabbed everyone's attention.

"I have news. The second rounds of the tournament will be held in Freund's newly constructed arena!" Diener announced, grandly.

Diener bowed and walked away. Leaving the four friends to talk amongst themselves.

"Wow so that means we'll have an even bigger audience right?" Ryden asked.

"Yup!" Yang cheerily said.

"Wonder who'll you'll fight Yang? Hopefully you don't get lucky again and get someone like Jaune," Alex said.

"Hey!" Jaune said, offended.

Diener returned to the room, he held a folded piece of paper in his hand.

"I have the pairings for the next round!" He announced.

Diener walked over to Ryden and handed him the paper. Diner bowed again and walked out. Ryden curiously opened the paper, his eyes widened once he saw the match ups. Yang looked at Ryden with worry.

"Honey, what is it?" She asked, puzzled.

Ryden handed her the paper and she read it. After a few seconds Yang's eyes widened and she started laughing.

"Oh this it going to be fun," She grinned at her boyfriend.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby and Currant sat in the rain, it had began to pour. Currant held his umbrella over Ruby and allowed himself to get wet.

"Currant?! What do you want?!" Ruby slowly started to move across the bench.

"I'm not here to kill you, jeez was does everyone think that?" Currant complained.

"Because you do!" Ruby said, her eyes darting around looking for a way out.

"Listen, as Pat's clone I do keep track of him, don't tell him it'll just be harder to track him, but I saw what just happened and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it?" Currant asked. Rain slammed down onto his hair and flattened it.

"It is just shocking that Pat would do something like that," Ruby quietly said.

"Yeah, almost like he knew nothing at all," Currant sarcastically said.

"What are you saying?" Ruby looked at Currant.

"Ruby, do you really think that Pat of all people would actually cheat on you?" Currant asked her.

"I don't know maybe," Ruby mumbled, unsure.

"Ruby, Pat's a very layered person, he secretly holds a lot of weight on his shoulders. Being an Elder Guardian isn't a walk in the park. Further more, Pat is being targeted by Eleanor," Currant explained.

"Honestly Pat isn't one to admit his feelings, but he does love you. You and your friends are probably the biggest joy in his life and losing you is probably the worst thing to happen to him," Currant explained.

Ruby never thought about Pat like that. She always thought he was invincible and didn't need others. She was starting to understand Pat a little bit more.

XXX XXX XXX

Somewhere out in the forest of Hope Reich a woman slowly walked through the thickly wooded area. She was accompanied by a shadowy man and a man who's feet seemed to bend the earth with each step. They approached a small fire.

The fire had two figures gathered around it, Gier and V.

The woman stopped a few yards from the fire. Gier looked up and he smiled.

"Neid! long time no see," Gier grinned.

"I'm here to ask a favor," Neid bluntly said as she slowly walked toward her brother.

Gier went to stand up, but V grabbed his hand and prevented him from fulling standing. Gier looked down at V, her blues eyes pleaded with his for him to stay. Gier's eyes showed his determination and V suddenly felt safe. V released Gier's hand and Gier stood up straight

The two beings, Gier and Neid, walked toward each other. They stared each other down. Gier smirked at Neid, she glared back at him.

"We need all four," She quietly said.

"What?" Gier asked. He gave his sister an odd look.

"In order to complete our attack on Freund, we need all four of us," Neid explained. "And we need your air abilities the most."

"Why would I help you?" Gier smirked again at his sister. She was silent. Gier spun around and started walking away.

"We can give you Ahnen," Neid desperately blurted out.

Gier stopped walking, he slowly turned back around.

"Now that's a reason," Gier grinned and walked back over to his sister.

"I need you to come with us to Abschluss," Neid explained.

"Alright, but after our assault of Freund, I immediately want this Ahnen," Gier said.

"We'll find him, he isn't that strong and it should take but a moment," Neid explained.

XXX XXX XXX

Clay sat in his office, but this time it was a bit more lively. Qrow, Winter and Oscar sat on the other side of his desk. They're faces were full of worry. A tray of tea sat on the end of Clay's desk.

"Qrow, I need you to keep an eye on Pat," Clay pleaded.

"Clay, why don't we just find these four children and put them on ice?" Qrow asked, taking a swig from his flask.

"I have no idea where they are, which is why I invited Winter along. Both you and Winter are competing in this tournament and spying on the enemy. Something big is going to happen and it's happening soon," Clay said.

"What do you think Oz?" Qrow looked to Oscar.

Oscar, who was being controlled by Ozpin, scratched his chin.

"This whole situation is crazy, Salem appears to not be our biggest problem at the moment," Oscar said. Oscar looked around the room and at everyone's face. He came to his decision. "I agree with Clay. Qrow tail Mister Brewner around and keep him safe, Miss Schnee make sure that you keep an eye out for any information that might be useful."

The two nodded at the decision and stood up. They exited the office, leaving Clay and Oscar to themselves. Clay grabbed two cups and pour himself and Oscar some tea. Clay handed Oscar the cup and Clay sipped his own.

"You know, I've been avoiding this moment for a while, but I think it is here," Clay stared down into his tea.

Oscar looked at Clay in shock. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh I am. Pat must go off and train with his father," Clay took another sip of his tea. "You know, they say this stuff is good for your health, but I ain't feeling no younger."

Oscar laughed at his old friends comment. "I don't think that's how it works."

XXX XXX XXX

Currant and Ruby sat on the bench, the rain had almost stopped and turned into a light drizzle. Ruby was silent and Currant looked at her with worry.

"So what are you going to do?" Currant leaned back on the bench and looked at the emerging sun and blue sky.

"I have no clue, what am I supposed to do?" She looked to Currant for answers.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out how to apologize to Weiss," Currant stared at the sky.

"So that's it? All that wisdom, but no plan? I'm just supposed to wing it?" Ruby asked, shocked.

"It's what Pat does everyday and what he did at the dance when you ran off in tears, He didn't plan for that, love doesn't follow a plan. Love spreads and grows and forges its own paths," Currant continued staring up at the sky.

"I guess you're right," Ruby mumbuled.

Currant stood up and stretched. He patted Ruby on the shoulder. "Take it from someone with anger issues. If someone loves you, then they will forgive you. Now I must go."

Currant turned around and walked off. Ruby watched him leave and waited until he was out of her sight and then she too left.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat came into the mansion, he slammed the door shut, he felt a mixture of annoyance and sadness. Water dripped from him to the floor, all collecting in a puddle. Pat was annoyed with Ruby because she had no trust in him, but he was also sad because he had just lost her.

Yang and Ryden gave him a puzzled look. Pat took his jacket off and threw it on a hanger next to the door. Pat walked through the living room, gaining odd looks from Jaune and Alex.

He shuffled through the dining hall. Diener worriedly looked at Pat, but decided it was best to just let him work it out himself.

Pat staggered into the west wing. He didn't stop walking until he reached the red room. Pat threw the door open and stepped inside. Pat slid his swords off and unzipped his pants. Pat slid his pants off. Pat kicked his boots off as well.

In just his undershirt and boxers he staggered over to the nightstand and drew a bottle of water from its drawers. Pat placed the bottle on the nightstand next to the bed and flopped down on the bed. Pat rolled over and faced the wall. Weiss walked by his room and peered in.

"Jeez, you look like your puppy was just murdered," Weiss commented.

Pat didn't even acknowledge that Weiss was even speaking. Weiss shrugged and kept walking. Pat waved his hand and a gust blew, the door slammed shut. Pat slid under the covers of the bed. Pat closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat didn't know how long he was asleep for, but he was awoken by someone climbing into his bed. Pat rolled over and looked at the intruder, he was surprised.

"Ruby?" He groggily asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She cried.

Pat rolled his eyes. He had it with water works for one day.

"Stop that!" He commanded. Ruby yelped a bit and stopped crying.

Her silver eyes were red from tears and they pleaded for forgiveness. Her lip quivered and she look as if she was about to cry at the tiniest movement.

Pat rolled his eyes. He forgave her, even though she drove him nuts with her rapid emotions, she was his love.

Ruby started to sniffle and tears began to run down her cheek again.

"Alright, stop the water works and hop in," Pat lifted the covers and gestured for Ruby to enter them.

Ruby quickly scurried underneath the covers.

"Thank you!" She began sobbing.

Pat rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Pat pulled her close and pushed her face into his chest to muffle her cries.

"Shh," Pat calmed the girl down.

Soon Ruby fell asleep in Pat's arms. Pat sighed in relief once she had finally fallen asleep. Pat returned back to his dreams. That night Ruby had one of the best dreams she had ever had.

XXX XXX XXX

The morning light shined through the windows of the red room and onto the couple. Pat had already woken up, but didn't want to risk waking Ruby up. He just stared down at her and smiled.

Ruby began to stir. She groggily opened her silver eyes. Pat's eyes met hers and suddenly she shot up.

"I'm sorry!" She said. "I'm sorry for not trusting you."

Pat rolled his eyes and smiled at the her begging. Pat grabbed her and forced her to lay back down. He stared into her silver eyes.

"Ruby, it's okay. I love you," Pat planted a kiss on her forehead, secretly he still didn't believe her and was still annoyed.

Ruby looked at Pat in disbelief. Currant's advice had worked, she was back together with Pat!

"So does this mean we are dating again?" Ruby hopefully asked.

Pat's face turned solemn. He still was mad at her for not having trust in him.

"Yeah, but learn to have a little faith, red," Pat laughed.

"Alright, blondie," Ruby grinned at him.

Pat looked at Ruby in shock.

"Crater face," He smirked.

"No fair! How did you find out about that?" She playfully punched Pat in the arm.

"Jaune told me," Pat stuck his tongue out at Ruby.

Pat laid down on the bed and Ruby laid by his side. She was happy hearing that Pat had forgiven her.

Suddenly Diener barged into the room. Pat immediately sat up. He glared at Diener.

"Diener! Learn to knock!" Pat scolded Diener.

"My apologies sir for interrupting your... cuddling, but I have urgent news!" Diener pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Pat eyed the paper.

"It's from the feldherr sir, it is an invitation to all remaining fighters to a very formal party." Diener walked into the room. Ruby sat up and smiled at him and Diener waved back. "Shall I get miss Rose ready?"

"Pat! I swear if you make me wear a dress and heels one more time!" Ruby yelled at Pat.

"Yeah I agree with Ruby, I'm not wearing a suit," Pat laughed.

"Oh yes you two are!" Yang stood in the doorway.

Pat and Ruby looked at Yang with puzzled expressions.

"Why?" they both asked.

Yang face palmed and sighed.

"Because you both need some couple time and we need to establish Pat as a taken man," Yang grinned at her sister and walked over to Pat. "After tonight, all the ladies in Hope Reich will know that Pat Brewner isn't up for grabs!"

"No," both Pat and Ruby said.

"Oh come on, stop being dorks and get a little dressed up," Yang whined.

"Why do you want us to go so badly?" Pat asked.

"Because it would be good for your relationship… and Ryden will only go if you do," Yang sighed.

"Sir, it would be good if the Brewner family were to make an appearance at this party," Diener added.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. Diener, mind finding me a suit?" Pat asked.

"Not at all," Diener hurriedly walked out of the room.

"Oh thank you!" Yang ran over and tightly hugged Pat.

"You're welcome," Pat choked out.

Yang released Pat from the bear hug. She giddly walked to the door, she almost seemed to skip. Yang stopped once she got to the door and she turned around.

"I'm going to get ready. Ruby, I'll be back soon for you," Yang exited into the hallway.

Ruby looked furious. She yelled after her sister. "I said I wasn't going!"

"Yes you are!" Yang's voice distantly yelled back from the hallway.

Ruby flopped back down on the bed. She groaned at the thought of dressing fancy again. Pat laid back down next to her.

"Why do I have to get all fancy for this party?" Ruby whined.

"Because I want to show off my beautiful girlfriend," Pat kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"Oh come I never get to show off my amazing boyfriend?" Ruby pouted.

Pat rolled his eyes and laughed. "Where would you show me off?"

"I don't know, probably back home." Ruby gazed dreamily into Pat's navy blue eyes. "I am serious, next time we go back to Vale, I want you to meet my old friends from Signal. I want to gloat and show off my near perfect boyfriend."

"Near?" Pat asked and acted offended.

"Everyone can improve."

Pat rolled his eyes at Ruby's words and reached over her. Pat grabbed the bottle of water and cracked it open. He started drinking the water.

"So you have like a lot of money right?" Ruby asked. Pat nodded his head, still drinking his water. "Well how much, I want to know how much I'll get once we marry."

Pat almost spat the water out. He inhaled sharply at Ruby's words. The water flew down into his windpipe. He started to cough and slammed his chest with his fist. Once he had recovered from Ruby's statement he was able to react with words.

"Marry?!" He frantically asked.

Ruby looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, Marty and Velvet got married. Why can't we?" Ruby tilted her head.

"That is different for many reasons, mainly Velvet isn't a minor still. How about this, we will discuss this further once Ryden proposes to Yang," Pat laughed. He thought that wouldn't happen for a long time.

Suddenly Yang barged into their room.

"Ruby! You'll never believe it!" Her words were filled with joy.

"Oh no." Pat's eyes widened.

"What is it Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Blake's here!"

Pat sighed in relief. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

XXX XXX XXX


	42. Vol6 Ch11 Party Hard

A young woman rushed through the west wing of the Brewner mansion. This woman got rose petals everywhere. She raced through the dining hall and into the living room.

In the living room, a woman stood with a monkey faunus, Ryden, Alex, Jaune and Weiss were greeting her. Suddenly a red blur raced out into the room and tackled the woman in a hug.

"Ruby?" Blake asked.

Ruby's arms were wrapped around her teammate. Her smile was beaming from ear to ear.

"It's so good to see you!" Ruby picked Blake up and squeezed tightly.

"When did you get this strong?" Blake choked out.

"Oh." Ruby realized she was squeezing the air out of Blake and gently set her down. "Well, That's because of all with the training Pat gave me."

Ruby nervously rubbed the back of her neck and laughed. Blake smiled at her leader. Yang finally caught up with Ruby and entered the living room, she smiled at the sight of Blake.

Team RWBY discussed a lot and caught up on each other's lives. Blake had started dating Sun, Ruby and Pat had gotten back together, Ryden and Yang were doing fine and Weiss was having trouble with Currant. The teammates talked about the tournament and how well they were doing.

Blake had finished off her opponent relativity easily and so did Sun. Ruby talked about her match with Weiss. Yang laughed about her match with Jaune.

Yang looked over at the clock on the wall and realized it was almost time for the party.

"Ruby, let's go get ready." Yang stood up and started walking back toward the west wing.

Ruby sighed and followed Yang. Once she arrived in the red room, Ruby saw a red dress laying on one of the beds, it was very similar to the one she had to wear the first time she came to the mansion, but it was shorter and sleeveless.

Yang grabbed her sister and sat her down at a desk with a mirror. The bathroom door opened and steam poured out of the room. The Yang's attention was stolen to the bathroom.

Pat walked out of the room, wearing nothing but a towel. He walked over to the girls. Pat bent down and gave Ruby a quick peck in the cheek.

"I'll go get dressed somewhere else and wait for you out in the living room." Pat whispered in her ear.

Pat walked out of the room. Once Yang heard the door shut, she began to do her sister's make-up. Yang applied various items to her sister's face. After what felt like hours for Ruby, Yang finally stopped.

Yang walked over and grabbed the dress. She carried it over to her sister. Ruby quickly got changed. Yang carried over a pair of black heels. Ruby looked at the with dread, but slid them on as well.

Ruby stood up and almost fell. Yang caught her sister. Ruby examined herself in the dress. The dress fell just a little bit above her knees. Ruby carefully balanced her way to the door. Ruby pulled it open and walked out into the halls.

Yang sat down and started to get herself ready. Yang knew she had a yellow dress back in her room.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat, Ryden, Alex, Jaune and Sun all stood in the living room. They all had suits on, except Sun, who was wearing a black button up and a loose white tie. They discussed various things while they waited for the girls to be ready.

Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss and Emma all emerged into the living room. Ruby was wearing her red dress and black heels, Yang wore a yellow strapless, short, thigh length dress that showed the top of her cleavage and she also had on a pair of yellow heels, Weiss wore a white, short, knee length, slip dress and white heels, Blake wore almost the same thing, but black with some black heels, and Emma wore a white slip dress that went slightly past her knees and some white flats.

Jaune stood awkwardly as the other guys became enraptured over their dolled up girlfriends.

Ruby stumbled over to Pat. She tripped on the last step and fell forward, but Pat caught her. Ruby looked up at him and smiled. Pat rolled his eyes and smiled down at her. Ruby stood up and Pat offered his arm to her. She eagerly accepted it.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Pat asked.

"Yeah, but it probably looks bad on me." Ruby blushed and looked away.

Pat grabbed her chin and gently turned her head back towards him. He kissed Ruby on the forehead.

"No, It looks good." Pat smiled.

Alex hobbled over to Emma, his crutch caused a loud thud every time it hit the hardwood floor of the living room. Alex finally reached Emma and offered his free arm to her, she gladly accepted it.

Pat and Ruby walked to the door, followed by Alex and Emma.

As the two couples exited, Ryden approached Yang.

"Hey beautiful, you ready?" He charmingly asked and offered her his arm.

"Sure thing romano." Yang rolled her eyes and gave a tiny laugh.

Yang accepted his arm and the couple exited the mansion.

Weiss and Jaune left with Jaune escorting Weiss.

"We are only going as friends," Weiss sternfully said as they walked to the door.

Sun and Blake walked toward each other. Blake grabbed Sun's arm and together the two walked toward the door and left.

XXX XXX XXX

Clay stood facing out the window in the Feldherr office, he held the robes of the Feldherr in his hands, they were white robes and had the five goddesses crests on the back arranged in a pentagon, a lightning cloud, a mountain, a wave, a gust of wind and an orange flame.

A woman sat behind him. She was an older looking lady, who appeared to be in her forties. She had golden, silky hair that fell down just below her chin. She wore her golden, silky hair back. The smirk on her face grew wider as she stared at Clay.

Clay sighed, his face was twisted with distraught. Clay turned around, his eyes narrowed at the woman. She grinned back at him.

"Look what you see?" She asked.

"I still can't believe they picked you," Clay said, with a hint on spite in his voice.

"Just tell me what you know," The woman ordered.

"Always patient, Heilig." Clay shook his head and walked toward her desk.

"When you're Feldherr, you can't just sit around and be patient. You have to take action and command every situation." Heilig stood up and pushed the chair back. She walked around to the other side of the desk.

"Here." Clay smacked a tall pile of papers and files.

Heilig smiled and took the top paper from the pile. She held it up and read the words.

"This Brewner kid sure is interesting," Heilig said.

"He doesn't take orders well," Clay stated.

"Which is why he didn't get a lot of votes for the Feldherr position. Alright Clay, time for you to go, I need to get to work." Heilig sat down at her desk.

Clay didn't leave. Heilig could sense something was troubling him.

"Clay, what's bother you? I'm going to make a fine Feldherr, go grab a suit and enjoy yourself at the party, I'll make it as soon as I can," Heilig said, her tone was soft and gentle.

"I'm going to Abschluss," Clay blurted out.

Heilig's eyes widened, she knew what was in Abschluss.

"Clay, you can't. If Winter's information was correct that is where.."

"I have to, my student is in danger," Clay shook his head.

"Clay, you aren't that child's father, you were his teacher, nothing more." Heilig stood up and placed her hand on Clay's shoulder.

"Glynda and I practically raised him," Clay said, voice full of grief.

"The Groll can't get him here." Heilig tried reassuring Clay.

"I'll be in and out, they'll never even know I was there, plus the amount of information I could gain.."

"No," Heilig sternly said.

"Heilig," Clay pleaded.

"As your Feldherr no, as your student no, as your friend no," Heilig said.

"I could find the weaknesses of Eleanor and the Groll, Heilig please," Clay pleaded.

Heilig silently thought about the issue. The amount of information Clay could retrieve would be enough to outweigh the risk.

"Alright," Heilig quietly said and looked at the ground. "In and out, I can't lose my teacher or my friend ."

"Hey kid." Clay gently grabbed her chin and pulled it up. "If all does go wrong, promise me that you'll go easy on Brewner, you know he is your sibling student."

"I promise Lehrer Clay," Heilig said.

"Thank you." Clay turned around and walked toward the door. He grabbed the handle, but stopped. "I'll see you at the party."

XXX XXX XXX

Pat escorted Ruby into the building, which was a massive building. The ballroom too up most of the building and it had a few maintenance rooms in the back. A stage sat in the very back of the ballroom, it had a royal blue curtain that was draped across the wooden stage. Pat threw the doors open and held them for the group.

All the members of their group entered the crowded ballroom. Pat allowed the door to shut. His group dispersed and went off to do different things. Yang, Ryden, Weiss and Jaune went off to dance, while Alex, Emma, Blake and Sun sat a round table and talked amongst themselves.

Pat looked around and scanned the room for Ruby. Pat finally found her, she was awkwardly standing by the refreshments table looking around for Pat.

Pat strolled over to her, pushing his way through the crowded floors. He reached Ruby and smiled down at her. She her smile beamed back up at Pat.

Pat grabbed her hand and pulled the girl away from the table.

"Hey! Where are we going?!" Ruby frantically asked.

"To greet the Feldherr and other council members," Pat sighed. He sounded very reluctant.

"Council members?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, we have an elected council here in Hope Reich, I personally can't stand them and think they are not necessary, but I have been told they are important." Pat kept walking through the crowds.

Ruby looked forward and saw Pat was making a bee-line for a group of fancily dressed people wearing a variety of different colored clothes. Ruby scanned their faces and didn't recognize any of them, except for Clay.

Pat and Ruby reached the group. As soon as Pat came into their view, they all stopped their conversations.

"Ah Mr. Brewner! I'm glad you could make it," A short, old man in a pure white suit offered his hand.

Pat looked at the man with an uninterested expression, but he accepted the hand shake.

"Good to see you too, mister Governor." Pat gave him a fake smile and tightened his grip.

The man released his hand and so did Pat. The man's attention immediately turned onto Ruby.

"Ah who is this?" The man asked.

Ruby was about to speak, but Pat quickly cut her off. "This is my girlfriend Ruby Rose."

Pat clapped his arm around Ruby and pulled her closer to him. Pat glared at the Governor as the Governor approached the two.

"Ah Ms. Rose, such a beautiful little flower, I am Fern." The Governor gently grabbed Ruby's hand and bent down. He plant a gentle kiss on the young woman's hand.

It took everything Pat had not to punch the Governor. Pat still had his arm around Ruby's back and so he sent a tiny spark down her and onto her hand. The governor got a nasty surprise.

Fern's eyes widened and his head shot up. He yelped and leapt into the air. Fern clutched his lips and glared at Pat.

"Governor Fern, are you feeling alright?" Pat asked with fake worry.

The Governor glared at Pat and turned around. He walked back into the group. Pat shrugged his shoulders. He bent down and kissed Ruby on the top of her head.

A woman in a dark green dress walked over to the couple. She smiled at them.

"Pat! It has been to long," The woman said, giving Pat a hug. Pat let go off Ruby and hugged the woman back.

"It's good to see you to, Basil," Pat said.

The two broke their hug. Basil still stood right in front of Pat and dreamily stared into his eyes.

"Do you know where Clay went?" Pat looked over Basil's shoulder and noticed Clay had vanished.

"Oh him? He's giving a big announcement," Basil said.

As soon as Basil said that, the lights dimmed and a spot light shined onto the stage. The whole building's attention was diverted to the stage. Pat looked at the stage confused.

Clay walked out from behind the curtain. The crowd erupted in applause. Clay smiled and waved at the crowd. He reached a microphone that stood at the edge of the stage.

Clay grabbed the microphone and began speaking into it.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I may have your attention for a brief moment." The crowd went silent. Clay cleared his throat. "As many of you know, I'm very old."

Some people in the crowd giggled at Clays comment. Pat smiled and gave a light laugh.

"I have been the Feldherr for almost a whole year, it has been quite the adventure. I want to thank the council for voting me into the Feldherr position. However lately in my old age, I just can't keep up, I have decided to resign my position of Feldherr!" The crowd had mixed reactions to Clay's words. Some were happy to see him leave, some didn't know what to think and some booed.

"The council has voted on the next Feldherr, it is someone who is undoubtedly strong, has a will that is as fiery as their temper, and will be the perfect protector of Hope Reich," Clay said with a grand voice.

Ruby immediately looked at Pat once she heard Clay's words.

"Please welcome your new Feldherr, Heilig!" Clay began to clap as a woman emerged from the blue curtain behind him.

The woman walked up to the mic as Clay stepped aside.

"Thank you, thank you," She said. Heilig smiled at the crowd and scanned it for people of interest, she found four of them instantly, Pat, Alex, Ryden and Marty. "I will do my best to protect you all as your new Feldherr!"

Ruby looked at Pat with worry, she wasn't surprised to see him glaring at Heilig.

Heilig walked off the stage with Clay and the crowd resumed the party. The two walked over to the group of council members.

Pat was silent, he didn't trust this new Feldherr. Basil's words shattered his concentration.

"You know, you were her biggest opponent, only reason you weren't picked was because one of the governor's didn't show up to vote!" Basil said.

Pat rolled his eyes at Basil's words, he was very doubtful that he was close to becoming Feldherr, but if it was true then Pat had lucked out, he had no interest in becoming Feldherr.

Pat hurriedly walked over to Clay and Heilig. Ruby chased after him. At reached them and grabbed Clay's shoulder. Pat spun Clay around and glared at him.

"Pat!" Clay said with glee.

"What are you thinking?!" Pat asked.

"Pat Brewner!" Heilig interrupted.

"Oh right." Pat shook his head. Pat stuck his hand out. "Pat Brewner, master of the Brewner household."

Heilig smacked his hand out of the way. She smirked up at him.

"I know you don't care for pleasantries, so I will cut to the chase. I will be reinstating you as a Guardian and giving you missions effective immediately!" She commanded.

Pat rolled his eyes at her words, he didn't work for Hope reich anymore nor did he want to.

"Sorry lady, I'm not a soldier," Pat shook his head.

"Alright, then may I have that sword!" She ordered.

"What?!" Pat was taken back by her words.

"That sword is Hope Reich's government's property and if you no longer work for us then you aren't a member of Hope Reich;s government!" Heilig explained. "So I'll give you some time to think about my offer."

Heilig smirked at him, waved to Ruby and walked away. Pat was left speechless. Clay smiled and shook his head.

"She gets results, can't argue with that," He calmly said.

"I'll deal with that later," Pat said, turning his attention back to Clay.

"Before you speak, I have a gift for you." Clay reached into his suit's pocket and pulled out a small bottle of a dark brown liquid. "Your father and I brewed this just for you."

"Alright, fine. Let's enjoy this party, then I'm going to give you a piece of my mind, now how strong is that stuff?" Pat questioned.

"You probably won't finish this bottle," Clay smirked.

"Nonsense, I bet I can finish that whole thing and still drink!" Pat boasted.

"Alright boy, here." Clay handed the bottle over to Pat.

Pat smirked and uncapped the bottle. He raised the glass and grinned. Pat quickly downed the entire thing. His eyes widened once the last drop had entered his mouth.

"Feeling alright?" Clay asked, holding back laughter.

Pat silently shook his head, eyes still wide. Ruby giggled at her boyfriend's behavior.

"You're going to need some help walking home?" Clay asked.

Pat silently shook his head. Clay and Ruby looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright big guy, let's go." Ruby walked over to Pat and supported him.

"Nah, let's party a bit more," Pat said.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

Pat confidently nodded his head. He raced off to the refreshments table. Clay tapped Ruby's shoulder and gained her attention.

"Make sure he doesn't have anymore." Clay smiled at her.

Ruby quickly strolled over to Pat, she tripped a lot on the way there. Ruby finally reached Pat, who was having a drinking contest with Ryden.

Ruby rushed in and grabbed Pat's shoulder. She yanked him away.

"Pat, you already have had enough." Ruby scolded her boyfriend.

Yang approached the two. She was grinning ear to ear.

"Look who I found!" She pulled Marty into view.

"Hey it's my sister!" Pat said with slurred words and he stumbled over to Marty.

Pat hugged Marty, he almost crushed Marty's lungs, but Marty teleported away. Marty appeared behind Pat and Pat stumbled forward, but Ruby quickly caught him.

Pat looked at Ruby and he smiled.

"You!" He paused. "Have a nose."

"What?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Boop!" Pat poked her nose.

"Pat, you're drunk and need…" She was cut off.

"Shh," Pat put his finger against Ruby's lips. "Ruby, you're drunk."

Marty came up from behind and clapped his hand onto Pat's shoulder.

"Pat!" Marty said. Pat turned around and smiled.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Pat asked, his words slurred together.

"Why don't we go back home bud?" Marty talked to Pat like he was a child.

"I'm good," Pat said. "Hey watch this."

Pat giggled and blitzed away, before Marty could protest. Ruby shot off racing after her unruly boyfriend.

Ruby caught up with Pat, who was bothering Alex and Emma.

"Pat!" Ruby called and marched up to him.

Pat turned around and smiled at his angry girlfriend.

"Heya Rubes!" Pat smiled and waved at her.

"Let's go big guy," She grabbed his hand and started pulling him away.

Pat scooped Ruby up bridal style and blitzed toward the exit. He slammed through the doors and raced through Freund.

Yang, Ryden, Marty, Emma, and Alex watched the two leave. They all just shrugged and resumed their partying.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby helped Pat through the doors of the Brewner mansion. She struggled to keep him from falling over. The two walked through the living room.

"This will be the day we've wait for!" Pat shouted, with slurred words. "This will be the day we open up the door!"

"Pat stop," Ruby moaned.

"Come on Rubes, sing it!"

"No,"

They walked through the dining hall and into the west wing.

Ruby and Pat walked through the west wing and ended up in the red room. Ruby helped pat to his bed. He flopped down onto it. Ruby went to leave, but Pat pulled her down onto the bed.

Pat passionately hugged her. Ruby struggled to get free.

"Pat you're drunk!" Ruby complained.

"Shh, no I'm not," Pat spoke with slurred words.

"You need to go to sleep!" Ruby ordered.

"But I wuv you!" Pat hugged her tighter.

"I am finding it hard to 'wuv' you back right now!" Ruby scolded Pat.

"But you look so hot in that dress," Pat said.

Ruby's face went red. Pat had never called her hot before.

"Oh you are such a flirt!" Ruby whined. She rolled to face Pat.

Pat instantly kissed her on the lips. Ruby returned the kiss. Pat parted and grinned at Ruby.

"Dressed up or not you are such a ten," Pat said, making Ruby blush even harder.

Unfortunately for them, they forgot to close the door. Ryden and Yang were walking through the west wings halls. Ryden and Yang passed by the red room. Ryden glanced into the room and immediately leapt for the door.

He grabbed it and slammed the door shut.

' _Please tell me yang didn't see them'_ Ryden thought to himself.

Ryden stood up and brushed himself off. He turned around and faced Yang, who was giving him a puzzled look.

"Everything okay?" Yang asked.

"Yup, just didn't want the light from the hallway to wake them up," Ryden lied and wiped some sweat from his brow.

"I'm going to check on them," Yang reached for the door handle.

Ryden started freaking out, he had no idea what to do. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind.

Yang placed her hand onto the door handle, she was about to turn it, but Ryden spun her around and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Yang was taken back by Ryden's sudden display of affection, but she quickly forgot about the door and returned the kiss.

Yang and Ryden parted. Yang smiled and seductively looked into Ryden's eyes. Ryden laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So it's one of those nights eh?" Yang asked, looking dreamily into Ryden's eyes.

"Yes," Ryden blurted out, he was trying anything to get yang away from the red room.

"Ohoho," Yang grabbed Ryden's hand and quickly pulled him away and into the yellow room.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Drunk Pat is my favorite Pat. Can't believe how long this chapter is!**


	43. Vol6 Ch12 An Old Dog, But A Strong Bite

The morning sun shined through the blinds of the red room. A blonde was slowly waking up on one of the beds. Pat opened his eyes, his head was pounding. He groggily sat up.

Pat looked down, he noticed he was in nothing but his boxers. Pat wondered what had happened last night. The last thing he remembered was talking to Clay about his Feldherr position.

Pat swung his feet off the bed and stood up. Pat shook his head, trying to clear it. Pat stumbled into the bathroom and turned the faucet on. He splashed some cold water onto his face.

Pat walked out of the bathroom. He scanned the room and found his clothes, balled up on the floor. Pat strolled over and got dressed.

Once dressed Pat looked around and found his boots. Pat slid the boots on and tied them.

Once he was dressed, Pat exited the room. Pat groggily walked through the halls and find himself in the dining hall. Pat noticed Ruby was sitting at the table, but he was puzzled by her outfit.

Ruby was in her pajamas and she was wearing Pat's red and black jacket. Ruby was drinking her coffee and didn't notice Pat walk in.

Pat came up from behind the girl. He sleepily hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey," She sweetly said, not looking at him.

"Hey," Pat mumbled. "Why are you wearing my jacket?"

Pat noticed Ruby's face went red.

"No reason," Ruby meekly said.

"You're weird," Pat said.

Pat kissed Ruby on the top of her head and walked off.

XXX XXX XXX

Clay walked through the pouring rain. He had finally reached Abschluss after a night of travel. Clay strolled through the gates and into the town. His cowboy hat had water dripping off it, same for his twin revolvers.

Clay walked through the stone main street of Abschluss. Water gushed out of the gutters and into the streets. The water rushed down the streets and poured into drains.

' _The sewers must be flooded'_ Clay thought to himself.

The old cowboy immediately headed for the town's inn. Clay's feet trudged through the puddles that formed on the streets.

Clay arrived at the town's only inn, it was a quaint little one story building. Clay walked onto the wooden porch and got out of the rain. He pushed the oak wood doors open.

He walked into the check in area and his eyes narrowed on the innkeeper.

"I'll be with you in a minut.." The innkeeper looked at Clay. His eyes widened and he knelt down on one knee. "Lord sixth Feldherr, it is my honor to have you in my Inn!"

"Get up please, I have some questions," Clay helped the man up.

"Please, I will answer whatever you ask!" He bowed.

"Have you seen anyone that has been acting unusual?" Clay asked.

"I don't think I have, no sorry Feldherr I have definitely not seen anyone like that," The man bowed again.

"I see, thank you for your time," Clay waved and spun around. Clay started walking toward the exit.

"Actually, now that I think about it I did hear something unusual!" The man called after Clay.

Clay quickly spun back around, he ran up to the innkeeper.

"That's great! What was it?!" Clay grabbed the man's shoulders.

"Some men came in and talked about four weirdos poking around near the entrance to the sewers, one of the guys swore that Pat Brewner was with them, I hope it helps," The innkeeper walked back to his counter and stood behind it.

"It helps alot!" Clay said.

Clay raced out of the inn and onto the streets. He leapt from the porch and water splashed everywhere as he landed in the streets. Clay wasted no time, he rushed toward the entrance to the sewers, which he knew was towards the back of the town.

Clay ran through the pounding rain, he neared the back of the town. Clay didn't know it, but Heilig would silently say a pray for him, he also didn't know that Pat was actively looking for him to spend some time together.

Clay raced into a side alley in between two houses. He leapt a fence and landed behind the houses. Clay scanned the area and saw two metal cellar doors that lead into the ground.

Clay slowly and cautiously approached the doors. Clay double checked that he had enough of everything, ammo, explosives, mines, bombs, and his goddess' blessing. Clay reached into his pocket and grabbed a photo. He sighed and looked at it. It was a photo of Liz, Pat and Rook, his last three students. Clay thought back to the day it was taken.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Clay, Pat, Liz and Rook sat in a booth. Clay was organizing his students in front of him as he stood behind them._

" _Say cheese!" The cameraman yelled._

" _Cheese!" All four of them enthusiastically said._

 _The four exited the building, each carrying a photo._

" _Now remember to hold onto these photos, I'm looking at you Pat," Clay sternly said._

" _Aw come on give me more credit than that!" Pat protested._

" _I know you'll be the first to lose it!" Liz said._

" _I will not!" Pat complained._

" _You are very disorganized," Rook chimed in._

" _Hey Rook! Jeez why is everyone getting on my case!" Pat exclaimed._

 _Clay couldn't help but smile at the behavior of his student._

" _Come on Pat, let's go get some food." Clay waved for them to follow._

" _Yay! Thank you Lehrer Clay!" All three of his students cheered._

XXX XXX XXX

"Raising all those kids and watching them turn into exceptional fighters and people, was the best part of my life." Tears rolled down Clay's cheeks. He wiped them away and walked toward the doors. Clay heaved them open.

Clay looked down into the void of blackness that was underneath the doors. He took a breath and leapt down into the void.

Clay landed with a hard thud. He scanned the room he was currently in, it was a large circular room, with water slowly swirling around the floor and draining through a hole in the middle. Water gushed from the walls. Entrances to hallways and passageways were lining the walls

Clay stood straight and tall. He scanned the room for life, a sole man stood alone. This man wore a black hooded robes. Clay drew his revolvers and aimed at the man.

The cloaked man held up his hands. He strolled towards Clay.

"Stay back or I will shoot!" Clay ordered.

The man didn't comply with Clay's demands. Clay sighed and put his guns up, he wasn't going to kill someone he didn't even know.

"Who are you?!" Clay demanded.

The man stopped, he grabbed his hood and pulled it from his head.

"Why Clay, can't you remember your life long friend and your most successful student?" Gier grinned at Clay.

"Gier?" Clay stuttered.

"Who did you think you would find here? Eleanor?" Gier smirked.

"You've certainly aged well, better than me." Clay laughed.

"Well when your best friends lock you in purgatory for fifty years, the body doesn't age much," Gier said, voice full of spite.

"We didn't know if you would turn your back on us like your siblings, it was due to fear and nothing else," Clay said.

"No it wasn't, It was greed, nothing but greed. I'm going to show the world what greed can do and it's all thanks to you." Gier smirked at his former friend.

"Then, if there you refuse to see reason, our decades long battle will resume!" Clay aimed his revolvers at Gier.

"Cute, but this time, lehrer! I won't be alone!" Gier exclaimed.

Once Gier spoke those words, Neid, Stolz and Zorn entered the room. All three of them glared at him. Stolz stepped forward and held up his arm. He pulled his sleeve back and it revealed black lines tattooed onto his skin.

Suddenly the lines stretched from his skin and shot toward Clay. They formed spikes as they raced toward the cowboy.

Clay went to dodge the attack, but Zorn had trapped his feet with rock. The spikes flew into Clay and pierced him in multiple places. The spikes were yanked out and allowed Clay's body to fall to the ground.

Gier grinned at the body, but suddenly the body started to steam! Eventually Clay's body went up in smoke.

"A fire clone?" Gier was baffled.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to kill me, your still a novice at this!" Clay's voice boomed from above.

Gier looked up and Clay was perched on a stone platform he had made.

"This won't be an easy fight," Gier glared at his former friend.

XXX XXX XXX

PAM and RWB sat in the stands with Sun and Emma. The stands were packed full of citizens of Hope Reich. In the arena below them stood the most interesting of oppenonets.

Ryden stared down his girlfriend, Yang. The two waited for the bell to ring so they could begin their long awaited match. Ryden hadn't even brought his sword, he wanted to win with just his fists.

Suddenly the bell rung and Yang shot forward. She slammed her fist towards Ryden's chest, but Ryden blocked her attack with his forearm. Ryden roundhouse kicked Yang in the ribs.

Yang was sent flying into the arena's wall. Yang slammed into the wall and peeled off of it, hitting the ground with a thud.

Yang struggled to her feet.

"Ryden. You're on fire today," Yang punned.

"Yang, stop," Ryden moaned.

"Why? Are you going to blow up?" Yang asked.

"Stop making fire jokes," Ryden said, in pain.

"But you have such an explosive personality!" Yang smirked.

Ryden threw his head back and moaned.

"Yang, why.." Ryden was interrupted by Yang tackling him.

Ryden and Yang flew backwards. Ryden landed on his back with Yang on top of him. Yang slammed her fist into Ryden's chin. Ryden caught both her arms.

"Someone's being dirty today," Ryden said.

"I'm dirty everyday." Yang winked at Ryden.

Ryden rolled his eyes and kneed Yang in the gut. He then flame punched in the side and she rolled off of him.

Ryden leapt to his feet and Yang leapt to her's. Yang charged Ryden, but Ryden vanished in a ball of fire.

Yang stopped and scanned the arena for him. Ryden appeared behind her. Ryden kicked Yang in the back and sent her stumbling forwards. Yang caught herself and spun around.

"Hey quit using my back door!" Yang protested.

"Alright I'll aim for your face!" Ryden shouted back.

"That's better! Do it like a man!" Yang grinned at her boyfriend.

In the stands PAM and RWB was silent. Their eyes were wide from what they were hearing.

Ryden swung at Yang's face, but she ducked. Yang uppercut into Ryden's gut. Yang twisted her fist around.

"Stop fisting me!" Ryden grabbed her face and slammed her into the ground.

Yang grabbed his arm with her legs and threw him to the ground. Yang staggered to her feet.

"That was the second cheapest move you've ever used on me!" She slyly said.

Ryden got to his feet. He was panting and his eyes were engulfed in flames. Ryden shot a fireball towards Yang.

Yang rolled out of the way and fired a bullet at Ryden. The bullet raced towards him and Ryden easily dodged it.

Ryden and Yang charged each other. They met in the middle of the arena and Yang swung at Ryden's face. Ryden ducked down and got on one knee. Ryden quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

Yang was taken back by the sight in front of her.

"Ryden, what are you doing?" Yang asked, blushing.

"Yang Xiao long, we have been dating the longest out of all of our friends, so I figured it was time to settle down." Ryden smiled up at Yang.

"Of course I will!" Yang took the ring from Ryden's hands and placed it on her finger.

"You've just made me the happiest ma.." Ryden was sent flying back by Yang's fist.

"Sorry honey! But I want to win," Yang called after Ryden.

Ryden slammed into a wall and the buzzer sounded, announcing Yang as the winner.

Yang ran over to Ryden. She helped him up and then hugged him, squeezing the air from his lungs.

In the stands the newly engaged couple's friends were smiling at them. Ruby turned to Pat with a massive grin. Pat looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Let's enjoy their moment first," Pat said.

"Enjoy it all you want, but we are going to honor your promise." Ruby smiled deviously.

XXX XXX XXX

"Neid! Get him off that wall!" Gier ordered.

"You got it!" Neid threw her hands up and the pool of water beneath them flew into the air and slammed at the position where Clay was.

Clay leapt from his platform. He waved his hands around and the stone floor beneath the children swirled and shook. Clay put his hand on the wall as he fell.

Zorn slammed his hands on the ground and the floor stopped moving.

Clay sucked air in and fire came from his mouth. Zorn was quick to shield them all with a platform of earth.

Gier launched himself into the air using wind. Gier flew toward Clay. Zorn clapped his hands together and platforms came flying out of the wall. Clay leapt up the platforms and went higher into the air and Gier chased after him using the stone platforms.

Clay stopped once he was at the height he was at before, Gier caught up to him. Clay drew his whip and Gier drew his white speared rod. Clay thrashed at Gier, but Gier was able to block every attack Clay used.

Gier charged Clay and stabbed at him violently. Clay blocked the attacks and wrapped his whip around Gier's rod. Clay pulled back and the rod shattered. Gier held up his fists and charged Clay again.

Clay thrashed at Gier, but Gier slid underneath the attack. Gier kicked Clay's leg out. Clay fell, but rolled back onto his feet. Clay swung his whip back around and it slammed into Gier's side.

Clay smiled and pressed a button on his whip, fire dust was released. Clay ignited the dust and a massive explosion was cause in behind him. Gier was sent flying down.

Zorn caught Gier with a pillar of stone. The other three children all leapt on to the platforms and leapt upwards toward Clay.

Clay launched a barrage of fireballs at them. The three children all dodged the fireballs with lightning fast reflexes. They leapt off the walls and platforms quickly closing the gap.

Neid leapt toward Clay, but Clay thrashed her out of the air, she landed on a platform a little bit below Clay. Zorn landed on a platform and so did Stolz. Together they both shot forth spikes of stone and shadow towards Clay.

The cowboy dodged all the spikes, but a white fireball slammed into his back and sent him flying off the platform. Clay hurtled towards the ground, he slammed into the ground with a hard thud. Clay laid there on his stomach, motionless.

"And to think he was my teacher," Gier sneered.

Suddenly Clay rolled over and slammed his palm into the ground, his orange aura shimmered around his hand.

Gier noticed that there was a line of red dots on the wall. Suddenly he released what had happened.

When Clay was falling after Neid knocked him from his platform, Clay planted fire bombs into the wall as he fell. Clay was gaining altitude the whole time because he was luring the children into a trap.

"Take this!" Clay slammed his palm into the floor and cracked it.

The wall exploded violently. Fire engulfed the fire children and it raced down towards Clay, but Clay twirled his fingers and earth shielded him. Clay raised his hand and he began to rise!

Clay rose through all the rubble and large chunks of stone. Clay soon reached the top of the entrance. He allowed the rock to break apart and he kicked his way out of the dome of earth.

Clay stood up and stretched, the rain pattered on his face. He wiped some sweat from his brow, he had defeated the four children. He stepped into the backyard of the two houses and faced the door. Clay used some granite to seal it.

Clay made his way back through the side alley of the two houses. He landed in the streets. Clay walked back into the town. People flooded into the streets after the ground shook due to Clay's battle. Everyone erupted in applause as the former Feldherr walked through the streets.

Clay held his head up high. He had just protected Pat and all his other students from the Groll and Eleanor.

Back down in the sewer things weren't as Clay thought them to be.

"Drücken!" Gier screamed.

The rubble flew away as a dome of air rapidly grew larger, causing all the rubble to be thrown away from Gier. Zorn allowed his own personal dome of rock to break apart.

Stolz was struggling to hold a large chunk of rock with his shadows. Zorn aimed his hands at the rock and lifted. Suddenly Stolz felt the weight being lessened. Zorn struggled to move the chunk of rock, but succeeded.

Gier looked around and scanned for Neid.

"Where is Neid!" He called.

Neid emerged from some of the rubble she was caught under, she was bloodied and beaten, but her aura was healing her.

Gier silently nodded at Zorn. The child of the Earth slowly raised his hands.

Clay noticed stone walls raising around the town.

"Everyone get inside now!" He ordered.

All the towns folk rushed into the homes.

Gier nodded at Zorn, who then raised one hand and formed Gier a new speared rod. Zorn tossed the rod to Gier, who caught it. Gier raised his hand to wear Clay was standing.

"Einfluss!" He commanded.

Clay could feel his body being pulled to the ground. Clay tried to fight it, but he was suddenly pulled to the ground and through it.

Clay smashed through the wall and flew down towards Gier. Clay's orange aura shimmered around his body. Gier caught Clay by the neck and stabbed him in the shoulder with his rod.

Clay screamed in pain. Gier held Clay, who had gone limp.

"Drücken!" Gier shouted.

Clay was sent flying back by the dome of air that flew out of Gier. Clay slammed against a stone wall. The cowboy struggled to his feet, he ripped the rod out of his shoulder and threw it back at Gier.

Gier caught his rod and calmly wiped the blood of it. Gier glared at Clay.

"We aren't finished yet,"

XXX XXX XXX

 **This was an easy one to write, I have been planning this fight for a while.**


	44. Vol6 Ch13 The Cowboy and The Sunset

Pat and Ruby browsed the market stands of Freund. The two walked side by side. Ruby rested her head on Pat's arm. Pat and her looked at the many weapons stands that were in the marketplace.

Ruby was very quiet and so was Pat. He silently browsed the many weapons.

"So are we going to talk about it?" Ruby asked with hope in her voice.

"I wasn't serious when I made that promise," Pat said.

"I don't care." Ruby laughed.

"I'll think about it." Pat picked up a sword and examined it.

"Yes!" Ruby quietly cheered.

Ruby was smiling from ear to ear. Pat shook his head in disapproval and placed the sword back down. Pat and Ruby walked away from the stand, with Ruby almost skipping.

Pat walked towards the Feldherr's office, he was supposed to give his official answer to the Feldherr.

Pat and Ruby walked into the building. Pat calmly asked Ruby to wait in the lobby, she gladly said she would. Ruby kissed Pat on the cheek and skipped over to a chair.

Pat smiled at his girlfriend. The smile faded and he started walking into the Feldherr's office. Pat pushed open the door.

Heilig was sitting at her desk, but facing the window behind her. Pat shut the door and Heilig frantically spun her chair around.

"Ah Mr. Brewner!" She happily greeted Pat.

"Hello madam Feldherr." Pat waved to her. "Is everything alright? You seem distracted."

Heilig was taken back by Pat's words, she didn't mean to think about Clay, but he was like a song stuck in the head, she couldn't stop thinking and worrying about him.

Heilig opened her mouth, she was about to lie to Pat, but she saw his face. Heilig stared into Pat's navy blue eyes and she noticed how void they were, Pat has seen too much lose in his life.

"I need to tell you something," Heilig said.

XXX XXX XXX

Clay struggled to his feet. Blood gushed from his wound in the shoulder, his aura quickly worked on healing it. Clay panted heavily, his breaths were short and shallow. The last attack had taken its toll on him.

Clay's left arm was limp, due to his injury to his left shoulder. Clay charged the four children that stood in front of him. Clay drew his knife and slashed violently at Gier.

Gier casually dodged every attack and roundhouse kicked Clay in the ribs, sending him flying backwards and into one of the passageways that branched off the main room.

Clay recovered in the air, he spun around and landed on his feet. Clay turned from the children and raced further down the passageway he was in.

Neid and Zorn looked at Gier for orders.

"After him," Gier said, staring at the passageway.

Zorn and Neid nodded and chased after Clay.

Gier turned to Stolz, who looked eager to get into the fight.

"You and me are going the alternate path." Gier rushed forward down a passageway that was on the opposite to the one Clay took.

Clay stopped once he felt he was at a safe distance from the children. Clay got his knees and clapped his hands together. Clay furiously chanted the word nett.

Suddenly a portal of white fire opened up in front of him. The goddess Nett stepped through. She looked around and looked down at Clay.

"Clay! My goodness are you alright?" She asked, in a soft and gently tone.

Nett bent down to the injured Clay. She examined his wounded shoulder.

"I'm okay." Clay panted. "Just a scratch."

Clay grinned at Nett and the goddess rolled her eyes.

"You are so lucky that I answered your summons." Nett placed her hand over the wound, her hand began to glow red hot and Clay winced in pain. Nett smiled and took her hand off the wound, which had been cauterized.

"Mind helping me fight?" Clay asked.

"I'd love too, but as a goddess I can't directly involve myself with mortals, I'm sorry," Nett said, frowning at Clay.

"Heh, figures as much." Clay smiled, still panting.

"Clay, I could warp you away from here." The goddess suggested.

"No." Clay stood up. "I must defeat them here and now or they will attack and kill one of my students."

Footsteps could be heard echoing down the passage.

"I can't help you anymore, but good luck." Nett smiled and placed her hand on Clay's shoulder. Nett began to steam and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Zorn and Neid came into view of Clay. Neid held her hands up and the water under her flew forward. Zorn swiped his hand to the left and a wall of rock came flying out of the wall, cutting off Clay's escape route.

Clay held his hands up and fired a massive ball of fire at the wave of water. The fire slammed into the water and evaporated it.

' _I'm going to have to get rid of water girl'_ Clay thought to himself.

Clay swirled his fingers around and the wall behind him shattered. Clay leapt back and gained distance from the children in front of him.

Clay arrived at an intersection of tunnels.

Zorn came racing forward, he rode on a wave of stone. Neid surfed on the water below her.

Clay hurtled fireballs at them. Neid leapt onto a wall and leapt off of it to dodge the fireballs. Zorn raised his hands and a wall of stone flew up to protect him, Neid leapt behind the wall to avoid the barrage of fireballs.

Clay pulled out his whip. Clay thrashed the wall that Zorn hid behind. Clay pushed a button as the whip slammed into the stone, fire dust was ejected from the tip and Clay ignited it.

The stone wall was destroyed. Clay drew his revolvers and opened fire on the area where he thought Zorn was.

Once the dust had settled, Clay scanned the area for a body. Much to Clay's surprise there was no body, just a hole in the ground.

Suddenly two hands shut up from the ground and grabbed Clay's ankles.

' _They tunneled under me!'_

The hands pulled Clay's ankles out and the old cowboy slammed into the ground. Zorn rose from the earth, with Neid rising behind him. Clay tried to crawl away, but Neid slammed her foot onto his back and pushed down. Clay patted the ground with his hand. He laid in the middle of the intersection.

"I'm going to enjoy this kill!" Neid picked Clay up by his collar.

Neid formed blades of ice on both of her forearms. Clay grinned up at her.

"What's so funny?" She sneered.

Clay flipped his fingers forward. Pillars of stone flew out of the ground and slammed Neid in the back. Neid flew forward and released Clay, but Clay leapt after her.

Clay drew his revolvers. Clay leapt into the air and kicked Neid back the way she came. Clay quickly fired off all of his rounds and emptied the guns. The rounds slammed into Neid and exploded, her black aura shimmered around her body.

Clay holstered his guns and pulled his whip out. Clay thrashed Neid while she sailed through the air. The whip wrapped around Neid's stomach and Clay yanked her back towards him.

Neid flew towards Clay and Clay axe kicked her in the head sending her downwards. Clay drew his guns. Neid slammed into the stone ground, water splashed everywhere. Neid hopped to her feet and stood dazed in front of Clay, who was remembering back to his fight with Currant.

Clay swiftly reloaded his guns. Clay stuck the barrel into Neid's gut and fired, point blank, an explosive round into her. Clay then brought his gun up and fired one into her shoulder. Clay shot her in the foot and then the throat.

Clay unleashed a barrage of bullets onto her and ended it with a regular round to the head.

Clay then roundhouse kicked her body in the ribs, sending it shooting down a passageway. Clay then set his sights on Zorn.

Zorn pushed his hands forward and columns of rock shoot forward and tried to ram through Clay, but Clay rolled to the side. Clay clenched his fist and part of the floor became sand.

Clay swiped his hand up and the sand shot into the air. Clay slammed his hand down and the sand flew towards Zorn.

Zorn had no room to dodge the attack and was pinned to the wall by the sand.

Clay held his arm up and his open hand pointed to the pile of sand that was pressed against the wall. Clay slowly started to close his hand and the sand started to press against the wall.

Zorn could feel the sand pushing the air out of his lungs as it crushed him.

Clay was about to swiftly close his hand, but ten shadow spears came flying toward him.

Clay dropped his arm and rolled to his side, but one of the spears curved and gave chase to him. Clay looked up and saw this spear racing toward him. Clay leapt into the air and the spear slammed into the floor.

The other nine spears had also curved around to give chase to Clay. They all flew towards him. Clay sent fire to his fists and destroyed the first two, but the other seven forced him back.

Clay flipped back down the tunnel and breathed a massive gust of fire. The spears were all melted by the fire. Clay sighed in relief, but he felt a sharp pain in his side. Clay slowly looked down and a shadow spear had pierced his hip.

Clay slowly turned his back and looked behind him. Stolz slowly walked forward, both his arms had shadows coming off them.

Clay quickly served the shadow with his knife. He launched a fireball at Stolz, but a massive gust of air extinguished it.

Gier appeared from behind Stolz. Gier glared at Clay.

Clay suddenly was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around! Zorn had escaped from the sand on the wall and had spun Clay around. Zorn raised his fist and slammed it into Clay's face.

Clay staggered back and Zorn clapped his hands together. Spikes of stone flew up from the floor and tried to impale Clay, but Clay warped away at the last second.

Clay appeared from behind Zorn, he was panting heavily and started to feel the side effects from using the warp and clone abilities. Clay felt like was about to pass out, his vision was becoming blurred.

Clay shot a torrent of flames at the water below them and steam rose, clouding Clay from his opponents.

Gier couldn't see Clay, but he could hear his feet splash the water as he ran away.

Clay ran down a maze of stone tunnels and eventually ended up in a room that was very similar to the entrance to the sewers, it was circular and had a long way up to the the exit.

Clay pressed his back against a wall and slid down it. Blood painted the wall as he slid down. Clay's breathing had gotten even heavier, he was starting to see white.

"What am I going to do?" Clay asked himself, hoping that something or someone could help him.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat stormed out of the Feldherr's office. He ran to the lobby. Pat rushed up to Ruby.

"I'm going to be gone for a little bit, something important has come up!" Pat frantically said.

"What is it?" Ruby asked. Worried.

"Clay is in trouble, only I can help him!" Pat explained.

"Alright, let's go," Ruby said, smiling and eager to fight with Pat.

Pat's face turned solemn and he shook his head. Ruby's eyes widened and her smile faded.

"You aren't going by yourself," Ruby said.

"Yes, I am." Pat said.

"I can't let you, please let me come," Ruby pleaded.

"You'll only get hurt, I will go alone." Pat bent down and kissed Ruby on the forehead. Pat then blitzed away, leaving a worried Ruby in the Feldherr building.

XXX XXX XXX

König sat at his temple, his gaze was on Pat. König knew he couldn't stop his son, but if he survived then König could teach him how to control his Ahnen. König hoped that Pat's Gewitter would be enough to stop the children.

A flash of lightning appeared behind König and Mitleid appeared behind König. The god of wisdom stood up. König turned around and looked at Mitleid. The goddess of lightning looked distraught.

"I've already informed Arnold of Pat Brewner's return," She solemnly said.

"Always prepared." König half heartedly chuckled.

"I'm serious! Your son might die today," She said, her voice was very solemn.

"I know, but I doubt he'll make it in time," König reassured Mitleid.

"Actually, I think Clay can do it," Mitleid said with hope.

XXX XXX XXX

Clay sat in the cold sewer. His eyes were shut and he was resting, but they shot open once he heard footsteps. Clay looked up and Gier stood in front of him. Gier grinned down at his former teacher.

Gier raised his rod. Clay breathed in his last breath and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain.

A sudden flash of white sent Gier flying backwards. Clay slowly opened his eyes and looked around, puzzled.

Nett smiled down at him.

"I thought goddesses couldn't fight?" Clay asked.

"I can't, I was merely punishing a non believer." Nett smiled and giggled.

"Alright, how am I going to finish this fight?" Clay asked.

"Use the Ahnen I gave you," Nett said.

"But I'm alone, I need someone to be the receiver," Clay explained.

"I can't fight, but I will be your receiver," Nett giddly said.

The goddess sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. She clapped her hands together. Clay closed his eyes and clapped his own hands together.

Suddenly Clay felt his strength returning to him. His orange aura shimmered around his body. Clay slowly got to his feet, white fire engulfing his eyes.

Gier slowly got to his feet as well, the other three children rushed to his side.

Gier smirked at the four children, he swiped both his hands inward and all the tunnels became sealed off by stone walls. Clay had the children trapped like rats.

The opponents stared each other down. One waited for the other to make a move.

Suddenly the children attacked. Zorn sent waves of sand toward Clay, which Clay effortlessly blocked with torrents of flames.

Neid, who Clay had thought was dead, summoned water from the drain below them. The water gushed out of the drain and Neid began to flood the room they were in.

Gier, Zorn and Stolz all were lifted up by Zorn's stone pillar.

Clay hopped back and pushed his hands forward, a stone platform shot out of the wall and Clay landed safely onto it.

Nett opened her eyes and leapt into the air, she landed on the same platform as Clay.

Clay looked at the goddess with a puzzled look.

"Why not just float?" Clay asked.

"This isn't my regular form, my powers and strength is severely limited in this form," Nett explained.

Clay shrugged and refocused on the battle below him.

Clay knew he had to do something about the water, which Neid stood on. Clay slammed his hands into the platform and pulled them away from each other.

Suddenly the floor of the room began to rip apart and opened up, forcing all the water back down below the floor. Clay then slammed his hands together and the floor slammed back together, Clay also sealed the drain.

Neid glared up at Clay. Gier nodded at Zorn and Zron understood what he had to do. Zorn furiously swiped his hands and multiple stone platforms flew out of the walls.

Gier and Stolz leapt across the platforms and toward Clay. Neid summoned the remaining water from the room with her hands and had it carry her towards Clay.

Gier leapt onto a platform next to Clay and gestured for Clay to attack him. Clay leapt over onto the platform.

Gier swung his rod at Clay, but Clay ducked. Clay fire punched Gier in the gut and sent him flying off the platform.

Stolz attacked Clay and sent multiple of shadow spears at him. All the spears branched off of each other.

Clay used his firebreath on the spears again. Stolz couldn't see anything through the flames.

Suddenly Clay's whip flew out of the flames and wrapped itself around Stolz's right arm. Clay heated the whip up, it glowed red hot. Stolz howled in pain, Clay yanked the whip back and one of Stolz's arms was severed.

Clay then thrashed Stolz with his whip. The whip slammed into Stolz's back and sent him flying downwards. Stolz slammed into the stone floor and cracked it.

Neid flew in the air, being carried by a tornado of water. Neid sank into the tornado off water and inhaled the water.

Neid swam back to the top of the tornado and spat the water out. She launched it from her mouth at such a high speed it became a stream and sliced into the wall that it struck.

Clay was forced off his platform. As Clay fell he looked back up at Neid and didn't see Zorn's attack.

A pillar of rock flew up and slammed into Clay as he was falling. The pillar carried Clay and slammed him into a wall. The pillar morphed into a hand and pinned Clay to the wall.

Stolz struggled to his feet, he looked in horror at his charred right arm. Stolz glared at Clay, using his left arm he shot more shadow spears at Clay.

Clay struggled to break himself free of the rock hand, but couldn't. Clay raised his hand and launched a ball of white fire at the spears. It slammed into them and destroyed them all.

Clay summoned strength from his Ahnen and started pushing his arms up. The fire engulfing his eyes intensified and the stone started to crack. Clay pushed with all his might and the rock shattered around him, allowing him to fall.

Clay hurtled towards the ground. Clay raised his hands to himself and a pillar of stone flew up to him. Clay landed safely onto the pillar. Clay scanned the room for his opponents.

Suddenly Gier tackled Clay from his pillar. Clay and Gier hurtled to the ground. They both recovered midair and landed on their feet. Gier stabbed at Clay, but Clay easily dodged the attack.

Clay was about to strike, but a rock of spear struck him in the shoulder. Clay shook the attack off like it was nothing.

Stolz leapt towards Clay, he used shadows to form a spike on his good arm. Stolz stabbed the shadow spike into Clay's back. Clay winced in pain, but still counter attacked.

Clay roundhouse kicked Stolzed in the face, sending Stolz flying into a wall. Stolz slammed into the wall and cracked it and Clay launched a fireball which hit Stolz dead on.

Neid formed ice blades on her forearms and furiously slashed at Clay.

Clay dodged the attacks and was about to flame punch her away, but Gier hit him with a tiny ball of fire. The ball of fire knocked Clay off balance and he staggered back.

Neid slashed Clay's chest. Neid also slashed Clay's face, slashing through one of his eyes, partially blinding him.

Clay went to counter attack, but Zorn sent a spike through the floor and it pierced his back.

Gier rushed Clay. Gier stabbed at Clay's face, but Clay blocked the attack with his forearm. Gier slammed the rod into Clay's gut. Clay stumbled back and Gier leapt into the air. Gier came down onto Clay and he stuck his rod right into Clay's chest, piercing a lung.

Gier landed on the ground and slammed his open palm into Clay's gut and pointed it upwards.

"Drücken!" Gier shouted.

Clay was sent flying up. He slammed through the metal doors and flew into the air.

The four children bounced off the walls and chased after him.

Nett opened her eyes, she knew that Clay was leaving her range.

Clay was flying higher and higher from Gier's last attack. The children leapt out the doors and into the town's streets.

Gier walked out into the middle of the street. He waited a moment of two. Gier held his hand up to where Clay was.

"Einfluss!" Gier shouted.

Clay stop flying up and his limp body was sent hurtling down towards Gier and his siblings. Clay flew past rain droplets.

Gier watched as Clay flew down to him. Clay reached Gier and Gier caught him and spun him around, before releasing him and sending him flying into a local Inn.

Zorn clapped his hands together and Clay was knocked back by a fist made of rock. Clay flew toward Gier, who caught him by his shirt and stopped him. Gier slammed Clay into the ground and stabbed his rod into Clay's right lung.

Gier sighed and drew his rod from Clay's body. He scoffed and turned around. Him and his siblings went to leave.

' _I think I'm dying, heh it was a fun adventure, but these guys are in a different class than me,'_ Clay's thought to himself. Clay closed his eyes and waited for death to take him, but he suddenly remembered something.

Clay remembered Pat's face, not his current one, but when he was nine.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Clay sat in his hutt, a kid stood in the door._

" _What do you want kid?" Clay asked._

" _I want you to teach me!" Pat happily said._

 _XXX_ _XXX_ _XXX_

 _Clay and Pat sat on the mountain. They watched the sun go down and ate ice cream._

 _XXX_ _XXX_ _XXX_

" _Hey Clay?" Pat Asked._

" _Yeah Pat?" Clay looked down at his student._

" _Mind helping me get Liz on a date?" Pat grinned._

 _XXX_ _XXX_ _XXX_

" _Clay you're the best, when I grow up I hope I'm as strong as you, ain't nothing that can take you down!" Pat smiled up at Clay as they sat on the mountain, watching the sunset._

XXX XXX XXX

Clay felt a tear roll down his cheek.

' _That's right! I am Clay Feuer, champion of the goddess Nett, I've got to protect my students, to protect Pat!'_ Clay struggled to his feet, the white fire was gone from his eyes, but he didn't care. ' _I will protect my students! I will protect Pat!'_

Clay stood straight and tall.

"Hey!" He shouted.

Gier and his siblings stopped walking. They all slowly turned around.

"I'm not done yet, don't you ever count me out!" Clay yelled.

Gier shrugged and started walking toward Clay.

Clay smirked and raised his hands. Fire started to cover them, red fire, then blue fire, then white fire!

' _Pat.. your will is strong, don't let them break it'_ Clay silently said his goodbyes.

Clay launched the massive fireball.

"Drücken!" Gier shouted, the fireball was sent flying back towards Clay.

As it hit him, Clay saw white.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Clay sat on the mountain, a young Pat sat next to him. They were holding ice cream. Pat smiled up at Clay._

" _The sun is setting Clay," Pat said._

" _Is it now?" Clay smiled._

" _Thank you Clay, thank you for everything, but I think it's going to be your last sunset," Pat said._

" _I think so to boy, I think so to," Clay smiled at Pat._

 _The two looked back to the setting sun. Clay put his arm around Pat as they watched the sun leave the sky._

XXX XXX XXX

 **This was probably the hardest chapter to write, I kept getting choked up.**


	45. Vol6 Ch14 Vengeance

Pat's feet splashed on the feet streets of Abschluss. The rain was pouring and pounding down on Pat. Smoke rose from the charred houses.

Pat walked past the town's local inn. Pat scanned through the ruined houses. Pat couldn't see Clay. Pat decided to move onto the other houses.

Pat quickly saw the body, charred and steaming. Pat slowly walked over to Clay's remains. Pat fell to his knees, he looked in horror at his teacher's body. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Teacher? Come on get up." Pat wiped tears from his eyes. "You idiot! Why would you ever fight by yourself?"

Pat heard footsteps behind him, he spun around. Pat saw a man in black robes, he had black hair similar to his, Pat immediately recognized him.

"Gier!" Pat blitzed towards him.

Pat slammed his fist into Gier's face. Gier remained expressionless. Pat punched him again, and again, and again.

"You killed him!" Tears streamed down Pat's face as he furiously punched Gier, again and again. The entire time Pat was punching Gier, the former Sun Elder remained expressionless.

Pat went to punch him again, but Gier caught Pat's fist and swiftly landed a fire punch on Pat. The Sky Elder flew back and crashed through multiple buildings.

Gier started walking towards the buildings Pat crashed through. Bolts of blue lightning came flying out and raced towards Gier.

Gier casually dodged them and drew his white rod.

Pat blitzed out of the houses and towards Gier, he was wielding Thundercloud. Pat brought Thundercloud over his head and slammed it down, but Gier caught it with his rod.

Gier grabbed Pat by the neck and spun him around. Gier then slammed Pat into the ground. Gier stabbed down at Pat's neck, but Pat rolled to the side. Pat kicked Gier back and he rolled back onto his feet.

Pat was about to attack, but the street opened up and he fell into the sewers.

Pat slammed into the stone floor of the sewers. Pat struggled to his feet, he was dazed. Pat scanned his surroundings.

Suddenly spears of shadow came flying out of the darkness. Pat slashed the spears back.

A barrage of ice spikes followed. Pat quickly raised his forearms and formed lightning shields.

Pat slowly walked back, trying to gain some distance. Suddenly Pat felt the air around him be pulled back and he flew along with it.

Pat sailed through the sewers and flew right into Gier's hands.

Gier held a limp and dazed Pat by his collar. Gier slammed him into the ground and stabbed him in the shoulder with his rod, then in the leg, the other leg, his other shoulder. Gier yanked his rod out of Pat. Gier swiftly unleashed a barrage of stabs on Pat.

"I have avoided any critical points, but you won't be able to run now," Gier said, glaring down at Pat.

Neid and Stolz approached Gier from their passeageway. Gier turned to them.

"We have captured Brewner, I will help in the attack on Freund," Gier said, walking over to his siblings.

Pat tried moving, but pain shot through his body, blood leaked from his wounds and into the water under him. Pat could feel water running under him. Pat knew that the walls around him must be follow of pipes with water in them.

Pat with all his remaining strength threw a bolt at the wall. It exploded and water came gushing out.

Gier spun around, but Pat had already been carried off by the water. Gier and Stolz were washed away by the wave of water.

Pat was carried by the wave through the sewers. The wave entered a large circular type room, Pat was carried toward the drain in the middle of it.

Pat tried to fight the raging water, but it proved too strong. Pat swirled around the room and eventually floated towards the drain. Pat fell down the drain into rushing water.

The rushing water carried Pat off. Pat couldn't even keep his head above the water. Pat sank, but the rushing water kept him moving.

Pat didn't know where he would end up, but he also didn't care. Pat saw a light shine through the dark passageway of water.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby sat on a bed with Yang in the red room. Ruby was sobbing, she was worried about Pat, who had run off again without her and went to go fight someone. Ruby cried in Yang's arms.

She was almost sure he was dead.

"Yang, he's not coming back!" She sobbed.

"Shh, he'll be back," Yang assured her sister.

Ruby looked up at her sister, with tears in her red eyes.

"How do you know?" Ruby sniffled.

"Pat has overcome every challenge, even death." Yang smiled down at Ruby.

Ruby seemed satisfied with Yang's answer and stopped sobbing, but a stray tear would still run down her cheek.

XXX XXX XXX

Emma opened the door leading into the orange room, where Alex was staying. She carried a silver tray, covered with various medicine and creams. Emma smiled and looked around the room for Alex, but he was gone.

Emma placed the tray down and frantically searched for Alex. Emma couldn't find him in the room, but she knew where he was.

Emma stormed to the door and threw it open. Emma stormed down the west wing and ended up at the entrance to the training area. Emma kicked the door to the area open and stormed in.

Alex was in the middle of the arena. Alex stood on his hands, his black hair dangled barely above the ground. Sweat dripped from his face and splattered onto the stone floor.

Alex slowly lowered himself and pushed himself back up. Alex silently thought to himself.

' _Ryden, Pat,'_ Alex thought to himself. ' _I will not fall behind! I can do it too! I can be just as strong, like Pat, like Ryden!'_

Emma stormed up to Alex, who was facing away from her. Emma bent down next to his ear and whispered into it. "Hey."

Alex was surprised at Emma's sudden words and lost his balance. Alex toppled over and slammed into the stone ground.

Alex grabbed his leg in pain. Emma rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's behavior.

"The doctor told you to rest and to stop training," Emma scolded Alex.

"I need to keep training!" Alex protested.

"No, you need to rest." Emma bent down and looked Alex in the eyes. "I know you want to keep fighting, but you can't."

Emma helped Alex up and supported him as the two of them walked back to the orange room.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden was leaning against the wall outside the red room. Ryden patiently waited for Yang to exit the room. Ryden had heard nothing but sobbing and then silence.

Suddenly the door opened and Yang walked out. Ryden's eyes lit up and he looked at her for answers. Yang looked back at him and shook her head.

"I've calmed her down, but I don't think Pat is coming back," Yang said, with a solemn tone. Ryden looked at the ground and was silent.

"He will," Ryden said, surprising Yang.

"How can you be sure?" Yang asked, trying to look at Ryden's face.

"This Ahnen stuff that he's got is very powerful, but the real kicker is where König got the stuff." Ryden shook his head in a disapproving way.

Yang was surprised about Ryden's knowledge on the subject. Clay had informed the two of them about Pat's Ahnen, but he didn't mention anything more.

"How do you know this?" Yang asked.

"Nett, my goddess, told me all about it and why the goddesses were so mad that König had given it to Pat," Ryden explained.

"Why were they mad?" Yang asked, puzzled.

"The Ahnen Pat got wasn't from a goddess or a god, it was from a demon." Ryden shook his head again.

"A demon?" Yang said in disbelief.

"Yeah, a real powerful one too. This demon forced all of the goddesses to band together to stop him." Ryden's face was sullen as he explained Pat's Ahnen.

"Why would König do that?" Yang asked.

"The thing Eleanor did to Pat's soul wasn't just taking his powers, but his very soul was being drained." Ryden stopped leaning on the wall and stood straight. "Anyways, let's not focus on such a dreary topic. I'm sure you and I can find something to take our minds of our comrade!"

Yang's face lit up when she heard Ryden's words. She almost started bouncing from joy.

"As a matter of fact!" Yang pulled some picture out of her pocket and held them out for Ryden to see. "What color should my wedding dress be?"

Ryden looked down at the pictures, one was white and the other was yellow.

"Oh jeez, I have no clue!" Ryden rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come one, which one do you like better?" Yang begged.

"Um white?" Ryden said, uncertain.

Yang rolled her eyes and lowered the pictures.

"White?!" She asked.

"You said which one I liked better," Ryden said, backing up. Ryden backed up as Yang walked towards him. Ryden eventually backed up into the wall.

"What so you don't think I look good in yellow?!" Yang's eyes started turning red.

"Um yes, I mean no, I mean yes?" Ryden pressed himself against the wall as Yang leaned forward.

Yang stared Ryden down, their noses were practically touching! Yang glared into his eyes.

Suddenly the red vanished from her eyes and she grabbed Ryden and pulled him into a kiss. Yang pushed Ryden into the wall as she passionately kissed him.

Ryden was completely caught off guard by the kiss. Yang parted from his lips, she grinned up at her fiance.

"Where are we honeymooning?" She asked.

"After that, you can pick everything," Ryden said, sighing in relief.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat slowly opened his eyes, he was laying on a cold slab of stone. Pat struggled to sit up. Once Pat had successfully sat up, he scanned the room he was in, only to realize he wasn't in a room, but a courtyard.

Pat swung his legs off the cold slab of stone. Pat quickly realized that he was shirtless and it was snowing.

Pat planted his bare feet on the cold stone floor. Pat stood up and started walking. Pat immediately recognized his father, who was sitting in the middle of the courtyard.

"Hey!" Pat shouted.

His father sighed and turned around.

"Hello," König replied, with a fake smile.

"Who do you think you are?" Pat asked.

"I beg your pardon?" König stood up.

"I mean who do you think you are? Never there for me as a kid, but now I can't seem to get you away from me! I had everything under control!" Pat said.

"Yes you did, getting impaled fifteen times is under control." König smiled at his son.

"Oh now you care if I get impaled, does Timo, your son, impaling me sound familiar?" Pat asked.

"Clay had that under control?" König said.

"He didn't have it under control when your wife died." Pat glared at König.

"I didn't bring you here to argue!" König said.

"Well I don't know why you brought me here, but I think it's safe to say you aren't about to be a father since you haven't done that in nineteen years!" Pat shook his head in disapproval and turned around, he started walking away.

"I know you want to avenge Clay," König called after his son.

Pat didn't respond, he just stared at the ground and kept walking.

"I know how you can," König admitted.

Pat stopped walking, snowflakes fluttered past his face. Pat slowly turned around.

"How?" Pat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"With your Ahnen," König replied, walking towards Pat.

"What?" Pat asked.

"You can channel the power inside your soul to make you stronger, but there's a catch," König warned.

"What is it?" Pat frantically asked.

"You'll need a partner, someone who will stay by your side in a fight and preferably someone you won't mind having by your side for almost every fight, oh and someone who you usually are near," König explained.

Pat was taken back by König's words, he had no clue who could do that.

"Oh I know, Alex! Oh wait." Pat sat down and rubbed his chin as he thought. "Marty is busy with Velvet, Ryden is too hot headed and Alex is injured. Well then I'm all out of options, unless I could find Rook."

"What about that Ruby girl?" König suggested.

"Ha! I wouldn't put her in harm's way!" Pat chuckled.

"Idiot, she would be the perfect person!" König said.

"Why?" Pat asked.

"She's always wanting to be near you and to fight with you, you can always train her to be stronger and she is close to your speed, so she could keep up in combat," König explained.

"But I don't know if.." Pat was cut off.

"GO GET HER!" König demanded.

"Okay, okay sheesh." Pat stood up.

"Allow me to give you some faster travel." König slammed his hand down and a bolt of lightning flew down and struck Pat.

XXX XXX XXX

Yang was getting out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and started to exit the bathroom.

Pat appeared in the yellow room, he was in the middle of the air. Pat looked down and slammed onto one of the beds.

Yang heard the noises outside the bathroom.

"Ryden is that you?" She called.

Pat realized what was happening. He frantically looked for a way out, but it was dark in the room and he couldn't see the door.

Yang slowly opened the bathroom door. Pat frantically scrambled underneath the sheets of the bed he was on.

Yang yanked the door open, the light from the bathroom shined into the dark room. Yang's eyes narrowed on the lump in the bed.

She slowly skipped over to the bed.

"Is someone shy today?" Yang slyly said.

Pat remained silent. Yang purred down at the lump, she suddenly grabbed Pat, who could feel his face heating up.

Yang laid down next to Pat and cuddled him. Pat was getting more red every second.

"The towel is off," Yang seductively whispered in Pat's ear.

Pat went a deep shade off red. He was hoping she would lose interest and renter the bathroom. Yang frowned at the lump.

"You're no fun today." She huffed and stood up.

Yang was about to walk back to the bathroom, but the door opened. Ryden walked in, he shut the door and looked into the room his eyes were immediately attracted to Yang. Ryden's face went red and he smiled.

"Wait! If you here then who's this?!" Yang stormed over to the bed and ripped the sheets off.

Pat was revealed, curled up in a ball, with a face as red as a tomato.

"Hi," Pat nervously said and waved.

"I'm going to give you three seconds," Yang growled.

"Now Yang.." pat was cut off.

"Three." Yang glared at Pat.

Pat leapt up and rushed to the door.

"Two, one," Yang quickly said and raced after Pat.

Pat reached for the handle and pulled the door open, he almost made it out. Yang came from behind and slammed her bare fist into one of his stab wounds. Pat flew out into the hallway and slammed into the wall.

"You are so lucky that Ruby is in love with you!" Yang shouted and slammed the door shut, leaving Pat to got find Ruby.


	46. V6 Ch15 Assault On Freund!

Pat stood up, he rubbed his back in pain. Yang still knew how to throw a punch and make it hurt. Pat's face was still slightly red.

Pat started walking down the hallway. Pat scanned the doors around, he passed the blue room, then the white room and soon he had reached the red room. Pat grabbed the door handle and twisted it. Pat pushed the door open.

Ruby instantly looked at the door once it opened. Ruby was overjoyed at the sight of her alive boyfriend. Ruby leapt from the bed and raced toward Pat. Ruby tackled him with a hug and Pat fell to the ground.

Ruby laid on top of Pat, she was crying tears of joy. Ruby repeatedly kissed Pat on the cheek.

"I'm so happy you are okay!" She cried.

Pat gave Ruby a puzzled expression. "Where would I go Little Red?"

"I don't know, I thought those children had killed you!" Ruby hugged Pat tighter. "Never do something like that again."

Pat rolled his eyes at Ruby's words. "Alright I won't."

Ruby sat up straight and looked down at Pat. "Promise me."

"Ruby, you don't have to worry…" Pat was cut off.

"I do have to worry about you!" Ruby cried. "You are a hot headed, idiot, quick to action, jerk and I hate you sometimes!"

"I'm regretting my decision," Pat silently said.

"Huh?" Ruby looked at Pat with a puzzled face. "What decision?"

"Nothing, now please get off me," Pat asked, with an annoyed tone.

"Not until you promise," Ruby said, laying down on Pat.

Ruby pressed her cheek against Pat's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pat rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, I'll promise," Pat said, looking away from Ruby.

"Promise what?" Ruby looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"I promise to not suddenly run off," Pat said. Still looking away.

"Promise to take me with you next time," Ruby demanded.

"I'm not promising.." Pat looked into Ruby's puppy dog eyes. Pat sighed, he hated it when she did that. "Alright, you can come the next time I need to go somewhere."

"Yay!" Ruby sat up straight again. She looked back down to pat with a serious expression. "You owe me like ten favors."

"Alright, now please get off me," Pat whined.

Ruby happily stood up and allowed Pat to get to his feet. Ruby giddly lead Pat into the red room. She closed the door and turned to look at him, with a giant grin on her face.

"Ruby, what're you doing?" Pat asked.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," Ruby explained.

"One or Two days isn't awhile, but alright," Pat interrupted.

"I want to spend some time with you." Ruby glared at Pat.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Pat asked.

"Let's talk," Ruby said.

Pat shrugged and walked over to their bed and laid down. Pat looked at Ruby to start a conversation. Ruby looked to Pat to start the conversation. Pat rolled his eyes and struck up a conversation.

"How have you been?" Pat asked.

"Sad," Ruby abruptly answered. "You?"

"Was passed out for most the time I was away," Pat said.

Ruby and Pat looked away from each other, both not knowing how to talk to the other.

"Yang has the date for her wedding," Ruby said.

"Oh really when?" Pat asked.

"In a few weeks," Ruby answered.

"That soon?!" Pat asked, shocked.

"Yup, she wants to be married to Ryden as soon as possible." Ruby sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well those two have always made a good couple," Pat said.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "Something we could learn from."

"What was that?" Pat asked.

"Well Ryden doesn't just leave Yang and he's the hot headed one." Ruby looked at the ground.

"Ruby, I said I was sorry what more do you want?" Pat asked.

"I want you to be safe, you try to carry the world on your shoulders," Ruby admitted.

"Are you really that worried?" Pat questioned.

"Yes!" Ruby snapped. "Everytime you run off, I'm left back at home worrying about if you are ever going to come back!"

"Ruby, calm down," Pat gently said.

"I am not calming down, how would you feel if I were to run off and got fight people how are known for killing people that were way stronger than me?!" Ruby stood up and walked over to Pat.

"I'd be worried," Pat said, looking away.

"Yeah, so when you want to risk your life, you should remember that your life is precious to me too," Ruby scolded Pat.

"Okay," Pat said.

"But you continue to just run off again and again. I don't know if I can take it!" Tears streamed down Ruby's face. "First it was Timo, then Eleanor, now we have four people who can kill you in a heartbeat, yet you run towards them and I just don't know what to do with you!"

Ruby had begun sobbing. Pat was taken back by Ruby's release of all her feelings that she kept bottled up. Pat stood up and pulled Ruby down onto the bed. Ruby was still sobbing, but Pat stared passionatly into her eyes.

"I know what to do with you," Pat said, gaining Ruby's attention.

"What?" She looked up into Pat's eyes.

"Hug you and hold you tight." Pat hugged Ruby close to him. "I'm not going anywhere anymore Red, not without you."

Ruby was surprised by Pat's words. The couple laid in the bed. Ruby soon hugged Pat back. Ruby had stopped crying she was wiping her eyes.

"Ugh, a few years ago I never thought I would be sobbing over a boy, I'm such a girl!" Ruby whined.

"While we are confessing, I might have seen your sister nude," Pat nervously said.

Ruby's eyes widened. "What?!"

Marty and Velvet walked past the red room, all they heard was Ruby screaming at Pat.

"IDIOT!"

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

"WHY WOULD YOU BE IN HER ROOM!"

"I don't know!"

"DID YOU JUST BREAK IN?!"

"No, I just appeared there, jeez Ruby you make it sound like I came through the back door, oh wait that sounded wrong."

Marty and Velvet heard things smashing around in the room. Ruby's yelling suddenly stopped and so did the sounds of objects being thrown. After a minute or two, Marty adopted a puzzled expression. Marty reached for the door handle and opened the door.

Pat and Ruby stood in the middle of the room. Ruby had her legs wrapped around Pat's torso and has holding onto his face. They lips were connected and they passionately kissing. Ruby was at Pat's eyes level due to her wrapping her legs around his torso.

Marty's eyes widened at the sight, he fumbled with the door and tried to shut it. Velvet grabbed him and pulled him out of the room and shut the door.

"Let's give them some alone time," Velvet coyly said.

"That silence was for a long time, how long can they hold their breath?" Marty asked.

Velvet rolled her eyes and smiled.

"We could probably beat their record?" She slyly said.

"Let's put that off until tonight," Marty said, nervously smiling.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Ruby exited their partially destroyed room. The two walked down the hallway. Ruby slightly walked ahead and Pat followed, after he witnessed her temper in action, Pat didn't dare make her mad again.

Ruby skipped happily along the hallway. Pat rolled his eyes and followed his girlfriend.

Pat stopped Ruby, he grabbed her hood and pulled her back. Ruby almost fell backwards, but she caught herself. Ruby turned around to Pat, she was annoyed and showing it.

"Hey what was that for?!" Ruby asked.

"We are talking the express route," Pat said.

Ruby was about to protest, but there was a blinding flash of white.

XXX XXX XXX

Gier, Neid, Stolz and Zorn walked through the forest of Hope Reich. They neared Freund, everyone was silent.

"Do you remember the plan?" Neid asked, breaking the silence.

Gier kept walking, he looked at the ground.

"Yes, the four of us will unleash our elements on Freund, then all four of us will attack the village together." Gier continued walking.

Neid grinned at the thought of the village in ruins. The four children exited the forest and walked up to the front gates of Freund.

Gier looked to his siblings, they all nodded at each other. Zorn lifted his hands up and the ground beneath cracked and started floating into the air. Zorn lifted the platform of earth high over Freund.

Each of the children aimed their hands down at the village. Fire and winds swirled around Gier's arms and hands.

Suddenly Gier unleashed powerful blasts of wind and massive fireballs. Stolz stretched shadows off his remaining arm. Zorn violently shook his hands and the ground below them began to violently shake. Neid raised her hands and the pipes buried beneath the streets flew out of the ground, water spewing out of them, flooding the town.

The fireballs rained down on Freund and destroyed homes. The wind struck the houses and buildings, flattening them.

Zorn slowly lowered the platform of earth down to the smoldering ruins of the town. Gier looked down and saw crowds people running for the safety. Gier, without a second thought torched the crowds.

The platform finally touched down on the ground. The four children stepped of the platform. They began walked in the direction of the Feldherr's building.

As they walked, Gier turned to Stolz. "Stolz, go find Brewner, ask around and kill whoever. Just find him!" Gier commanded.

Stolz nodded and turned around, he ran off in the opposite direction.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty, Ryden, Alex, Emma, Yang and Velvet all watched in horror as they saw smoke rising from Freund. Ryden immediately rushed for his blade. Ryden grabbed his blade and hurried out the door.

Marty grabbed his weapon and was also leaving for the door, but Yang and Velvet stopped him.

"What are you guys doing?" Marty questioned, his face showing how confused he was.

"Marty, you can't go," Yang bluntly stated.

"Why not?!" Marty asked, offended.

"If these children were able to easily beat Pat than you are out of your league," Velvet admitted.

"But how will we know what's happening?" Alex piped up.

Emma walked over in the middle of the living room and grinned.

"Guys, I'm rich, you don't think that I have drones with cameras?" Emma asked.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Ruby suddenly appeared in the middle of the courtyard of the sky temple. König eagerly walked towards them.

"Alright." König clapped his hands together. "Who's ready for some spiritual enlightenment?"

Ruby shyly raised her hand. König looked at her.

"How exactly does this work?" Ruby asked.

"Excellent question. So your boyfriend has some Ahnen in him, Ahnen is tricky to control for mortals, so two people are required. One person uses the Ahnen and the other acts as a receiver. The user sends the ahnen to the receiver and the receiver bounces it back!" König explained.

"Could someone use it without another person acting as their receiver?" Ruby asked.

König laughed at Ruby's question.

"They could, but it would either tear their body apart or drive them insane, that's what happened to Gier," König answered. König clapped his hands together again and smiled. "Anyways, let's get started. You two don't have much time."

XXX XXX XXX

Heilig stood in her office, she stared out the window. Heilig watched the burning town. Her assistant walked into her office carrying a long sword, a shield, and an armored chest piece. Heilig spun around and retrieved her weapons from her assistant.

"Thank you, I want you to go somewhere safe, but before you do that, send our fastest messenger to the Sky Temple, I want Brewner back here," Heilig ordered.

Her assistant nodded and left the office, leaving Heilig to prepare for her battle. Heilig slid the chest piece on and grabbed the shield. Heilig sighed and picked up her sword.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden walked through the destroyed town of Freund. Ryden clutched Crimson Inferno in his right hand. Ryden followed the path of destruction.

Ryden walked down one of the only intact streets left after the major attack.

Suddenly streams of shadows flew towards him. Ryden saw the shadows and leapt back as the shadows impaled the ground where he was standing. Ryden looked to the point of origin of the shadows.

Stolz walked towards him. His left arm aimed at Ryden. Suddenly Stolz sent more shadows off his arm and towards Ryden.

The shadows quickly struck him and wrapped themselves around him. Stolz pulled Ryden to his knees. Stolz strolled over to Ryden, he grabbed Ryden's chin and forced Ryden to look up at him.

"I'm glad you came." Stolz smirked. "Where's Pat Brewner?"

Ryden spat in his face. Stolz frowned down at Ryden. Stolz tightened his hand and shadows stretched up to Ryden's neck and around it.

"Where is Pat Brewner?" Stolz asked, his tone was serious.

Ryden remained silent. Stolz clenched his hand and the shadows around Ryden tightened. Ryden began to lose air, his grip loosened on his blade and he dropped it. Stolz knew Ryden would never talk.

Stolz retracted all of his shadows, leaving a gasping Ryden. Stolz held his arm out and a spike of shadows formed on it.

"Time to die!" Stolz stabbed down at Ryden.

Suddenly Ryden appeared behind Stolz. Ryden kicked Stolz in the spine and roundhouse kicked his side. Stolz flew into a building. Ryden walked over and picked up his Elder weapon.

Suddenly shadows flew out of the destroyed building. Ryden rolled to the side and the shadows flew past him. Ryden charged the building. Ryden was sent flying away by a shadow which hit him in the chest.

Stolz walked out of the destroyed building. Ryden was sailing through the air. Stolz raised his arm and sent his shadows after him.

The shadows raced through the air and wrapped themselves around Ryden. Stolz pulled his arm down and Ryden was sent hurtling towards the ground. Stolz slammed Ryden into the ground.

Stolz looked at Ryden's body, it was motionless. Stolz scoffed and walked away.

XXX XXX XXX

Gier, Zorn and Neid had reached the Feldherr's building. They stood just a few yards from the door. The three children nodded at each other. They all started walking towards the door, but something caught their attention.

"Hey!" A woman's voice yelled.

The three children looked up and there was a woman standing on the roof.

Gier instantly recognized her, she was a child when he was training with Clay and a teen when Gier got sealed away.

"Hello, madam Feldherr," Gier said in a mocking tone and bowed.

Heilig glared down at the three children from the roof. She clenched the hilt of her sheathed sword, which lay at her hip. Heilig's shield sat on her left arm. Heilig's jet black armor glistened in the sunlight.

The Feldherr leapt from the building and landed in between the children and the building. Heilig looked up at the children, her glare only got worse the closer she got.

"End of the line, this is as far as you three go. I will protect the people of Hope Reich!" Heilig said.

Gier rolled his eyes at the Feldherr's words. Gier stood straight and drew his white rod.

"If you want to throw your life away, then be my guest," Gier threatened Heilig, but the Feldherr didn't falter.

The opponents stared each other down, each preparing for combat. Heilig would have to finish them here and now.

XXX XXX XXX


	47. V6 Ch16 Protection and Demons!

Pat and Ruby sat on the cold stone courtyard floor. They sat facing each other, both of their red aura's shimmered around their bodies. Tiny snowflakes fluttered around them.

Ruby was fighting the urge to not move, they had been meditating for what felt like hours. Ruby wondered how someone as energetic as Pat was able to keep still for so long.

Pat was in the perfect state. His body and soul were rested.

König walked out and looked at the two.

"Perfect," König said. "Now, I'm going to connect you two by spirit."

König walked over and placed his hand on Ruby's forehead. König closed his eyes. König slowly took his hand off Ruby's head and walked over to Pat, still keeping his eyes closed.

König placed the same hand onto Pat's forehead. Pat felt a rush of emotions flood into his mind.

"You may experience her thoughts and feelings," König explained. "But she won't experience yours, good thing too, all these mental and spiritual stuff seems to be a tad overwhelming for her."

Pat felt like he could see into Ruby's mind, she was fighting the urge to move. Pat grinned, that didn't surprise him.

"Now Pat, just reach into your mind and activate your Ahnen!" König ordered.

Pat focused, a gust of wind blew across the courtyard. The wind blew past pat and came back around, it began to swirl around him.

Suddenly thunder shook the sky. König looked up and dark storm clouds hung over the temple.

Pat began to slip away. Pat could feel himself losing consciousness. Pat soon went limp and fell forward.

Ruby opened her eyes and was about to rush over to Pat, but König gestured for her to remain sitting.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Pat's white eyes shot open. Pat quickly sat up, he scanned his surroundings. Pat was laying in a forest, lush with green trees. Pat slowly got to his feet, he looked down and noticed he was shirtless._

 _Pat began walking in a direction. As he walked deeper into the forest he noticed the sun was lowering itself from the sky. The moon soon rose into the night sky and it grew dark._

 _Pat heard voices behind him, whispers. Pat spun around and called out. "Hello?"_

 _The whispers didn't stopped, but Pat felt himself being called towards the whispers, which originated from a tree with a very thick trunk. The tree had no leaves and a hole in the middle of the trunk. Pat began to walk towards the whispers, as he neared them, they turned into laughter._

 _The laughter grew louder, Pat could hear the voice laughing it's head off, it sounded very eager that Pat was coming closer and closer. Pat reached the trunk, the maniacal laughter continued._

 _Pat now knew it was coming from the hole in the trunk. Pat didn't think, he just stuck his hand into the trunk. Pat began to feel around, he was about to take his hand out, but his hand brushed against something that felt like hair._

 _Suddenly Pat felt something grab onto his arm, they felt like hands, but they were ice cold. Pat's arm was suddenly pulled further into the tree. Pat's shoulder slammed against the tree, whatever had grabbed him was trying to pull him through the hole._

 _Pat furiously pulled against the force, but he felt powerless. Pat could hear the voice cackling from inside the tree, Pat didn't know why but he wanted to go into the tree, to meet the voice._

 _Pat pulled with all his might and suddenly the force let go. Pat stumbled back and toppled over. Pat looked at the tree with fear in his eyes. Pat was breathing heavily and didn't know what force resided inside the tree, but Pat felt uneasy just being around it._

 _Pat felt like a child exploring their dark closet at night and whatever was in that tree was the monster lurking in that child's closet._

 _The cackling grew louder, whatever lived in that tree sounded crazy. They laughed and Pat couldn't take his eyes off the tree._

 _Pat suddenly felt something wrap around both of his arms. Pat looked down and the roots of the tree had entangled him!_

" _Ha, now I've got It!" The voice from the tree yelled, it sounded over joyed and like a male._

 _The roots pulled Pat into the air and stopped, leaving pat daniling just a few feet above the ground._

" _And what now?" Pat asked, full of fear, but trying to be confident._

 _The voice began its cackling again. "I don't know, that's the fun part!"_

 _The voice laughed, louder and louder and louder. Each one of it's cackles rang in Pat's ears, like hypnosis._

 _Pat couldn't stand the cackling anymore. "Stop that!"_

 _The voice stopped, but began to speak again._

" _It is an interesting vesel," The voice echoed from the tree trunk._

" _Vesel?" Pat asked, still dangling in the air._

" _Why else would It be here?" The voice asked, intrigued in Pat's presence._

" _What are you?" Pat asked._

" _Oh of course! Why else would It willingly enter It's own soul? It wants my power." The voice began cackling again._

" _What power?! What are you?!" Pat screamed._

" _It doesn't know what I am, shameful. Perhaps I shoulder tear It's limbs off!" The voice eagerly said._

 _The roots suddenly started pulling away from each other. Pat could feel the strain it was putting on his arms. Pat sent lightning to his arms and ripped his arms from the roots. Pat landed on the ground._

" _Aw, It is no fun," The voice said, hurt that Pat broke free. "But! At least It has some spirit!"_

 _Pat walked back from the tree._

" _Hey! Where is It going?" The voice asked, confused._

" _I have to go find something," Pat called back._

 _Pat spun around and started to run, but he collided with something. Pat fell to the earth below him and landed with a hard thud. Pat looked up at the object that he collided with and his eyes widened, it was the tree!_

" _It isn't allowed to leave yet!" The voice threatened._

 _Pat started to crawl back, but roots came out of the ground and tangled him up. The roots carried Pat back into the air. Pat tried to use his lightning again, but the roots didn't break._

" _I see that It has a strong connection with Mitleid, ah what a beauty that one was, she always picked the best vesels," The voice said, drifting off as it thought about Mitleid._

" _Let me down," Pat commanded._

 _The voice growled at him. Pat was trying to keep his breathing normal, sweat ran down his face._

" _Where does It have to go?" The voice asked._

" _I need to find my Ahnen!" Pat answered._

" _So It does want my power, maybe I should lend my aid to It," The voice said, thinking about what Pat would do with his power._

" _Your power?" Pat asked._

" _Ha, It thinks that my power is his power!" The voice started laughing uncontrollably. "Mortals never cease to amuse me, whether it is watching their souls burn or listening to how they think they are strong!" The voice cackled again._

" _What are you?!" Pat felt like he was talking to a wall that had schizophrenia._

" _Well It did make me laugh, I think It deserves a reward. How does five percent say?" The voice asked, still giggling at Pat's words._

" _Five percent of what?" Pat questioned._

" _Oh what does It even know?" The voice sounded uninterested. "Actually, I would like to stretch a bit."_

 _The whole in the trunk slowly widened and the roots started carrying Pat towards the hole. The roots were about to place Pat into the hole, but a flash of light went off and the roots melted._

" _Agh! It has a blessing!" The voice screamed. "Oh well. I'll still give It the five percent, but for the record, I'm dying of pain."_

 _Pat suddenly flashed red and he flew back. Pat flew through the forest and eventually out of it._

 _Pat stopped in a meadow, rose bushes surrounded him. Pat got to his feet, the rose bushes formed lines and a path. Pat followed the rose bushes, he admired their beauty._

 _As Pat walked, he came across a rose bush that caught his attention. This bush didn't have red roses on it, but white ones._

" _Whiteroses, that for some reason feels wrong," Pat frowned at the bush and kept walking._

 _Pat found his way into the middle of the meadow. Pat looked forward and there was a lone rose bush, with something caught on it._

 _Pat approached the bush and grabbed the red caped hood that was caught on it. Pat took the hood off and let it blow in the wind, Pat saw white._

 _XXX_ _XXX_ _XXX_

Pat's eyes shot open. They were frost white and he had frost white lines running down his arms. Pat examined his body, the lines ran from his arms and down his chest, they connected at his belly button and split again, running down his legs before fading at his ankles.

Ruby stared at Pat in awe. She was looking at something Pat hadn't even noticed. Ruby stared at the white lightning that was racing around his chest. Ruby looked into his eyes and there was tiny bolts of lightning racing around his pupils.

Pat and Ruby stood up. König walked up to Pat and clapped his hand onto Pat's shoulder.

"Good job!" König said.

"Thanks," Pat said, looking at his hands, he remembered back to the tree.

"Test your new strength!" König said.

"On what?" Pat asked.

König gestured to the ground. König grabbed Ruby and carried her back, then gently set her down on her feet. König and Ruby watched Pat from a distance.

Pat held his fist out and watched the white lightning swarm around his hand. Pat slammed his fist into the ground. A cloud of dust immediately rose from where Pat slammed his fist into.

Ruby and König waited for the dust to clear. Once it had they both eagerly looked towards where Pat was.

Pat was gone, but there was a small crater in the stone. Ruby was surprised by the results, Pat normally would've only cracked the stone.

Ruby scanned the courtyard for Pat, but she couldn't find him. König tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the edge of the courtyard.

Pat was standing gathering air into his palm, the air formed a small ball. Pat sent some white lightning into the ball and slammed it into the ground.

The ball of air and lightning drilled through the stone, causing a crater that was about a foot deep. Pat seemed satisfied with his power. Pat slowly walked over to Ruby and König.

Pat closed his eyes and shut the Ahnen off, the white lines retracted from his arms and legs. The lines retracted into the middle of his chest. Pat walked over to Ruby and messed up her hair.

"So I saw your feelings and thoughts, personally I'm flattered, but you probably should've been more focused on the training." Pat smiled.

Ruby went a deep shade of red. Ruby began to internally freak out.

"You saw that?!" She asked, growing even redder.

"Yup!" Pat said.

XXX XXX XXX

Heilig stared the children down. Suddenly she rushed them. Heilig drew her longsword and slashed violently at them. Zorn leapt back and so did Gier. Neid dodged all of her attacks and slammed her fist into Heilig's chin.

Heilig stumbled back and Neid formed ice blades on her forearms. Neid charged Heilig and slashed at Heilig with her left arm. Heilig brought up her sword and blocked the attack.

Neid slashed at Heilig's neck with her right arm. Heilig brought her shield up and blocked that attack as well. Heilig head butted Neid, forcing Neid to stumble back.

Gier rushed Heilig, he clenched his white rod. Heilig spun around to face him. She slashed at his head, but Gier quickly ducked.

' _He's so fast!'_

Gier slammed the side of his rod into Heilig's ribs, she staggered to her side. Heilig raised her shield and tried to bash Gier with it, but Gier caught the shield with his hand.

Gier sent a torrent of air out of his hand and Heilig was sent flying into the air. Heilig dropped her shield as she flew through the air. Heilig recovered mid air and raised her hand up.

A column of earth flew up and Heilig landed on that. Heilig glared down at her opponents. Heilig waved her free hand around.

Suddenly the earth shook beneath Gier. A spear of earth came flying out of the ground, lucky for Gier, he was able to step back before it impaled him.

Sand swirled around Gier, creating a tornado around Gier.

"Child's play," Gier sneered.

A blast of wind came out from inside the tornado and the sand was sent flying away.

Gier walked away and brushed some sand off his shoulder. Gier looked up at Heilig with a blank expression.

Zorn pushed his hands towards Heilig and two pillars of stone flew out of the ground and towards Heilig.

Suddenly a man leapt toward Zorn and slashed his arms. Zorn dropped his arms in order to block the attack and the pillars crumbled.

Zorn attacked the man, but Zorn missed him and the man slammed the butt of his buster sword into Zorn's chin. Zorn staggered back.

Qrow stood straight and rested his sword on his shoulder.

Neid charged Qrow and unleashed a barrage of slashes on him. Qrow blocked every single one with his natural speed and kicked Neid away.

Qrow looked up at Heilig and shouted her an order. "Focus on air for brains!" Qrow looked back at Neid and Zorn. "These ones are mine!"

Qrow charged the two children and transformed his sword into its scythe mode. Qrow slashed at Zorn's head and Zorn just barely dodged the attack, the scythe took off some of his hair.

Neid came rushing up and slashed at Qrow's chest, but Qrow leapt back and fired his gun at her. The bullet slammed into Neid and she was sent flying back.

Zorn sent a pillar of stone at Qrow and it slammed right into Qrow's side, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Gier sent a blast of wind through his feet and went flying into the air towards Heilig.

The Feldherr didn't wait to take action, she leapt from the column. Heilig and Gier met in the air. Heilig swung with all her might at Gier, but he used wind to push himself out of the way of the attack. Gier slammed his knee into her gut and slammed his elbow down on her, sending Heilig flying into the ground.

Heilig flew into the ground and slammed through it. Heilig laid in a foot deep crater. Heilig struggled to her feet. Gier landed softly on the ground and rushed toward her.

Heilig sighed and threw her sword like a javelin at him. Gier ducked and kept charging her.

Heilig sighed and rolled her eyes. Heilig ripped her armor off and threw it on the ground next to her. Heilig wound her arm up and waited for Gier to reach her.

Gier flew toward her and was about to stab her in the chest, but Heilig slammed her fist into his chin. Heilig released aura through her fist as she did this. Gier was sent flying through the air and slammed into a ruined building.

Qrow quickly recovered from the hit he took. Qrow slashed at Zorn, but Zorn caught Qrow's weapon. Zorn twisted the scythe from Qrow's hands. Qrow went to punch Zorn, but his fist slammed into Zorn's stomach and did nothing.

Qrow nervously looked up at Zorn and smiled. Zorn backhanded Qrow, sending him flying into a building.

Zorn and Neid turned their attention on Heilig. The two children rushed the Feldherr.

Heilig spun around to face them, right as Neid reached her. Neid brought her right arm down on Heilig, but Heilig blocked it with her forearm. Heilig slammed her aura surrounded fist into Neid's chest and sent her flying back, also crushing her rib cage.

Zorn charged her and swung at Heilig's face, but Heilg flipped back and her heels slammed into Zorn's chin. Zorn staggered back, clenching his chin.

Heilig rushed up to him and surrounded her fist with stone. Heilig went to punch him, but Zorn caught her wrist. Zorn started to twist her wrist, staring into her eyes. Heilig thought quickly and kicked Zorn in the seat of his pants.

Zorn let go of Heilig's wrist, he collapsed to his knees and clenched his groan. Heilig slammed her aura powered, stone fist into Zorn's face, sending him hurtling into the ground.

Zorn slammed into the ground and smashed through it. Heilig was about to finish him, but a ball of fire came racing behind her. Heilig leapt over the fireball. Heilig landed and sent a wave of sand towards Gier.

The wave slammed into Gier and wrapped around him. Heilig held her open hand, she was about to close it.

"Hey!" Stolz called.

Heilig looked over to where the voice had come from.

Stolz was standing, with a spike up to Heilig's assiants neck.

"Look what I found!" Stolz grinned. "Now dropped that arm!"

"Don't do it, my life is meaningless!" The assistant cried.

Heilig knew what she had to do. Heilig huffed and dropped her arm, allowing Gier to become free.

Zorn immediately punched her in her blindspot, knocking Heilig out!

Stolz released the woman. "You have five seconds!"

XXX XXX XXX

Marty, Velvet, Alex and Yang watched in horror as the assistant looked like she was about to be slaughtered.

Finally Marty snapped.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT! I AM NOT A SPECTATOR, A HELPLESS CIVVILAIN OR A FANBOY, I AM A HUNTSMAN!" Marty screamed, disappearing leaving only a shadow remaining.

XXX XXX XXX


	48. V6 Ch17 Marty's Final Stand!

Pat and König blitzed around the courtyard. König raced his son, both males had white lightning engulfing their bodies. König slapped a sword towards Pat gut, but Pat caught it with his katana.

The white lines had returned and ran down Pat's arms and legs. Pat pushed König's balde away and kneed his father in his gut. König instinctively slammed his fist into Pat's chin.

Pat dropped his sword, flew back and slammed into a wall that surrounded the courtyard. König didn't let up and flew raced towards Pat. König leapt into the air and flew toward Pat, who was embedded in the wall.

König slammed both of his feet into Pat and smashed him through the wall. Pat flew through the wall and landed outside and in a snowbank.

König stood on the other side of the wall, he gazed through the hole in the wall.

"Come on! Your opponent is the four children, you'll have to do better than that!" König sneered.

Pat flew through the wall and towards König. Pat sent lightning through both of his fists. Pat gathered air in his palms. Pat mixed the lightning and air together. Both elements spun in his hands forming two balls the size of bowling balls.

Pat slammed both balls into König's chest and sent his father flying back. Pat landed on the ground and immediately blitzed after his father.

"Falling petals!" Pat ordered.

A red blur raced out of the temple and reached König. Ruby slammed her scythe into König, knocking him back towards Pat.

Pat followed up Ruby's attack by slamming his fist into König, sending him back to Ruby.

The two continued this loop of volleying König back and forth. They gradually went higher and higher.

Ruby used her gun to propel herself higher. Pat reached the storm clouds above them, he stood on a tiny storm cloud.

Ruby knocked König back towards Pat one last time. Ruby quickly started propelling herself towards Pat.

Pat raced towards König. Ruby quickly caught up with König, as he hurtled through the air and Pat also caught up.

Pat slammed his fist downwards into König and Ruby did the same with her scythe.

König shot back towards the ground.

Pat grabbed Ruby and spun her around, before throwing her down after König. Pat quickly raced after them, a bolt of white lightning from the clouds raced after Pat.

Ruby shot her gun backwards and propelled herself forwards. Pat quickly caught up to Ruby, as he passed her, Pat grabbed the girl by her hood and pull her with him.

König slammed into the ground and staggered to his feet. König looked up into the air and saw the two hurtling down towards him, the god had no time to dodge.

Ruby and Pat reached König. Pat slammed another ball of air with white lightning into König and Ruby slammed her scythe into him.

König was sent flying by Pat's attack and Pat threw Ruby after him. Ruby bursted into rose petals and quickly caught up to König, with the help of Pat's toss.

Ruby quickly unleashed a flurry of slashes. Ruby furiously cut away at König. Ruby ended her flurry with a round of gravity dust to König's head.

The dust sent König flying even faster forward and sent Ruby hurtling back.

Pat slammed his hands down and five bolts of lightning shot down from the clouds and struck König, sending him flying into the ground. König slammed into the stone floor of the court yard, causing a three foot deep crater.

Ruby came hurtling back and was speeding towards Pat. Ruby couldn't stop herself. Ruby flew right into Pat, but Pat caught her.

Pat was sent sliding back on his feet, by Ruby's momentum. Luckily Pat only slid a few yards. Pat held Ruby bridal style. Ruby looked up at Pat and pouted.

"Why is that move important again?" She asked.

Pat looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "Because it sends our enemy flying away and brings you back to me, we have to stay close together."

Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled up at Pat. "I'll do whatever in order to be in your arms." Ruby snuggled up in Pat's arms.

Pat rolled his white eyes and dropped his girlfriend. Ruby quickly recovered and landed on her hands and feet. Ruby stood straight up and glared at Pat.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Ruby yelled.

"I was seeing if you were staying alert." Pat grinned at Ruby.

König stood up, drawing the attention of Pat.

"Hmph, figures, he is a god." Pat didn't waste a single moment.

Pat blitzed off towards König. Ruby was left in Pat's dust, both figuratively and literally. Ruby frantically looked around for Pat, she saw him racing towards König.

"Hey! We agreed you wouldn't try to solo everyone!" Ruby called after Pat.

Ruby quickly jogged after her boyfriend. Ruby wasn't in that much of a hurry, but she didn't know. Ruby was further away so Pat's control over his Ahnen had lessened.

Pat sent lightning to both his fists. Pat was reached König and was about to strike, but something stole his attention.

' _This is what It does with real power? Cheap little parlor tricks?'_ A voice tuanted from in his head.

Pat's lightning left his hands. Pat's body went limp and he collapsed to the ground. Pat's body slid passed König and slowly came to a stop.

' _True power is not divine and holy, it is unholy and demonic!'_ The voice cried out.

Pat balled his hands into fists. Pat was trying to ignore the voice, but everytime it spoke his head started pounding. Pat clenched his fists, Pat could no longer feel anything, but the pain in his head.

Pat couldn't even feel the blood dripping from his palms.

' _Allow me show It what_ _ **I**_ _can do!'_ The voice eagerly exclaimed.

Pat felt nothing, but he sensed everything. Pat couldn't think straight, he didn't even realize he had begun to stand up.

' _I believe it was five percent before, so let's go fifteen!'_ The voice said. ' _But I'll guide It this time!'_

Pat felt the wave of energy rush over him. Pat wanted to badly attack and hurt König, but Ruby came running up.

Suddenly everything stopped, Pat could think straight again. The voice had disappeared. Pat's ears were ringing, but he could make out Ruby's soft and gentle voice.

Pat laid on the stone ground, his white lines had retracted and his eyes were their normal navy blue again. Pat's head was resting in Ruby's lap. Pat weakly stared up into Ruby's silver eyes.

"Did I get him?" Pat weakly asked, Pat weakly grinned and then passed out.

XXX XXX XXX

Stolz had let the assistant runoff, he was more focused on killing Heilig anyways. Zorn held Heilig's limp body up by her arms. Stolz made a shadow spike on his remaining arm and strolled towards her.

"First master and now student, this week just keeps getting better!" Stolz reached Heilig.

Stolz was about to attack Heilig, but Marty appeared in front of him. Marty quickly grabbed Heilig and teleported her away to the mansion.

Marty reappeared in front of Gier. Marty looked around at the four children.

"Hmph, not impressed!" Marty sneered.

"Alright that's it, I'm going to gut you like a hog!" Stolz threatened.

Marty charged Stolz, but Gier rushed towards Marty and knocked his legs out from underneath him. Marty flipped into the air. Gier slammed Marty down into the ground and stabbed him in the gut with his rod.

Gier was so quick, that Marty had no time to prepare his aura and the rod went right through. Gier yanked his rod out and was about to stab Marty again, but Marty vanished.

Marty appeared a few yards in front of Gier and on his feet. Marty clenched his wound with his hand and dropped his weapon.

"Huh, I guess you guys bring more to the table than I thought," Marty said, surprised.

"Yeah that's right you worm!" Stolz replied.

"Damn and I was saving this technique for Pat, I don't really like using it because of the amount of Aura is uses up and it's new so I'm not great at it, but here goes!"

Marty stood surrounded by rubble from the children's attack. Suddenly pieces of the rubble grew a purple energy around them. Marty raised his hands and the rubble raised with them.

Stolz was taken back by the attack Marty was about to use and unfortunately for the children most of the town was rubble.

Marty threw his hands forward and the pieces flew forward and raced towards the children.

Gier raised one hand out and shot a torrent of air out, sending the rubble away from him.

Neid was hit with a large piece of a house's roof. Marty noticed this and sent a barrage of rubble onto Neid.

Stolz rushed toward Zoern and the two of them hid under a dome of rock.

Once Marty's attack had subsided, Gier and Stolz walked towards Marty.

"Hmph, you are really making me pull everything out!" Marty yelled.

Marty raised his hands again, but this time no rubble came flying into the air, but the air itself turned purple.

Marty smirked at the two and unleashed a powerful blast of wind by sending the air flying towards the two children.

Stolz was sent flying back, but Gier held out his hand and sent his own air back, countering Marty's attack. Marty sent another ball of air towards Gier, but Gier launched another torrent of wind at it.

Gier focused his wind into a stream, but Marty's attack was still flying towards him. Gier knew he would also have to pull out his ace in the hole.

Gier aimed both his hands towards the ball of air.

"Drücken!" Gier shouted.

A powerful blast of wind shot out of Gier's hands and created a expanding dome of air. This dome slammed into Marty's ball of air and pushed against it.

Marty pushed his hands forward and struggled to keep both air blasts from flying back and slamming into him.

Gier's attack was easily over powering Marty's. Soon the dome of air had one the struggle and both attacks were sent flying back at Marty.

Marty wasted no time and grabbed his shotgun. Marty disappeared, leaving a fading shadow behind.

Gier clutched his rod and scanned for Marty.

Suddenly Marty appeared next to Gier. Marty shot a slug round towards Gier's head.

Gier was quick to spin around and block the attack. Gier stabbed at Marty's chest, but Marty disappeared again.

Marty appeared behind Gier, his shotgun had transformed into its katana mode. Marty slashed at Gier's back, Gier spun around and knocked katana down.

Marty smirked and disappeared again.

Marty suddenly unleashed a blitz of teleporting and attacking. Marty was behind Gier and in front of Gier, to his left, then his right. Gier couldn't keep up with Marty's instant movements.

Marty slashed Gier violently. Gier couldn't even get out of Marty's teleportation combo. Gier calmed his mind and started focusing, he learned that Marty was followed a pattern.

Marty appeared behind Gier and went to stab him, but Gier caught Marty's blade with his rod.

"I've had enough of you and your annoying semblance," Gier said, he sounded uninterested in Marty.

Marty struggled against Gier's rod, but could only hold the rod back. Gier raised his hand up to Marty's chest. Marty's eyes widened and he vanished.

Marty appeared a few yards back, with his shotgun aimed towards Gier, Marty was frantically reloading it with slug rounds.

"Einfluss!" Gier called and raised his hand to where Marty was, Gier yanked his hand back.

Marty felt the air around his body start being sucked away. Marty suddenly was pulled of his feet and began hurtling towards Gier.

Gier held out his rod, so that the tip was aimed at Marty, who was about to hurtle into the rod.

Marty looked forwards and saw he was about to be impaled, he frantically tried to teleport. Marty had run out of aura and couldn't use either one of his semblances!

Suddenly someone appeared next to Gier and slammed their fist into his face. Gier staggered back and Marty fell out of the air and slid across the ground, before coming to a stop a this person's feet.

Marty looked up at the being who had saved him. Marty was instantly pissed off once he saw their face.

"Ryden?!" Marty asked.

Ryden looked down at Marty and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you couldn't hack it, so I am here to clean up your mess," Ryden sneered.

Ryden clenched his blade and charged Gier. Marty slammed his fist into the ground and leapt to his feet. Together the two rushed Gier.

Gier still remained uninterested in his opponents, he was really hoping that Pat would show up so he could get the Ahnen that he needed.

Ryden warped behind Gier and sliced at his back. Gier back kicked and sent his foot into Ryden's gut. Ryden staggered back, while Marty charged Gier.

Marty morphed his weapon into its sword form. Marty slashed at Gier's face, but Gier ducked and slammed the side off his rod into Marty's chest. Marty spat out blood and staggered back.

Gier rolled his eyes and slammed his rod into Marty's chin. Marty flew back and landed on his back.

Ryden recovered and charged Gier, he held the tip of the sword aimed at Gier. Ryden reached Gier and was about to stab him in the back, but Gier spun around and kicked the blade up.

Gier slammed the tip of his rod into Ryden's shoulder. Ryden's aura shielded him and Ryden stumbled back. Gier smacked him across the face with his rod. Gier followed up him attack by roundhouse kicking Ryden in the ribs.

Ryden quickly slashed at Gier's neck. Ryden's blade flew through the air and slammed into Gier's neck. Ryden smiled, knowing that he had finally hit his opponent.

Gier was staggered to his side, his aura shimmering around the impact point of Ryden's attack.

Ryden slashed his blade across Gier's chest. Ryden slammed the hilt of his blade into Gier's chin.

Gier stumbled back and Ryden went to stab him, but Zorn came rushing in between the two. Zorn caught Ryden's blade with his hand, which was covered in rocks.

Zorn twisted the blade out of Ryden's hands and slammed his rock fist into Ryden's face. Ryden was sent flying back into a pile of rubble.

Gier spun around and looked down at where he had left Marty, but Marty was gone!

Gier was taken back and spun around, frantically searching for Marty.

Marty limped over to the pile of rubble Ryden was knocked into. Marty grabbed Ryden, pain shot through Marty's gut. Marty had Ryden's arm around him. Marty vanished into the air, leaving behind two fading shadows.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat slowly regained consciousness, he was laying on a stone slab in the middle of the temple's great hall.

Pat groggily looked around the temple, Ruby was knelt next to him, asleep, and his father was standing by a fire.

Pat swung his feet off the slab and onto the ground. Pat stood up and accidentally woke Ruby up. Ruby stood up, still half asleep.

"How long was I out for?" Pat asked.

"Doesn't matter, I have important news," König said.

"What?" Pat questioned, walking towards König.

"The children have attacked Freund, I will send you there immediately!" König said.

"Give me a minute to prepare myself, I still have no shirt!" Pat said.

"I have some clothes for you," König said.

König walked over to a chest and grabbed some clothes out of it. König drew a shirt and tossed it over to Pat.

Pat looked at it, the shirt was a olive green muscle shirt. Pat shrugged and slid the shirt on.

König drew a white cloak out of the chest. König threw the cloak to Pat

Pat caught it and looked at the cloak. "Why would I need this?"

"Arrive in style!" König said.

Pat examined the cloak and saw it had his father's crest on the back, a grey thunder cloud with a bolt of blue lightning striking through it.

Pat slid the cloak on, it hung open in the front, showing off his muscle shirt. Pat walked over to his swords, which were propped up against the slab of stone he had slept on.

Pat hung his swords on his back and tightened them. Pat looked to Ruby.

"Are you ready?" Pat asked.

"Yes!" Ruby confidently said.

"Remember the plan?" Pat inquired.

"Yes, stay by you and don't let my emotions get the better of me," Ruby said.

"Alright, hop on." Pat turned around and offered his back.

"What?" Ruby asked, shocked.

"Figured I would give you one last piggy back in case things went south," Pat teased.

"Don't say that!" Ruby scolded her boyfriend.

"Okay, okay," Pat said, he looked at König. "We are ready!"

"Alright, have fun," König said, before zapping them with white lightning.

Pat and Ruby saw white and vanished into the lightning.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty and Ryden appeared out of the air and fell to the ground. Yang and Velvet rushed over to them.

Yang picked Ryden up and carried him over to the couch, she gently laid him on the couch.

Velvet laid Marty's head in her lap.

"Why would you do that?!" Velvet asked.

"I had too!" Marty answered.

"Never do that again!" Velvet ordered.

"I can't just let them get away with attacking civilians, I had to take action!" Marty protested.

"Marty, you don't understand, I am…" Velvet was cut off.

"I know you are worried, but I have to try!" Marty said.

"No, I am…" Velvet was cut off again.

"Furious with me? Trust me it was worth it!" Marty said.

"NO IDIOT I AM PREGNANT!" Velvet screamed.

Marty's eyes widened at Velvet's words.

"What?"

XXX XXX XXX

 **Another one done!**


	49. V6 Ch18 Pat and Ruby Arrive To The Fight

"Pregnant?!" Marty asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Velvet nervously said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Twins to be exact."

Marty's eyes grew wider and wider. Marty couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Marty questioned, still shocked.

"Well I was about to, but then this attack happened," Velvet explained. "Marty, you're going to be a dad!" Velvet gently kissed him on the lips.

Ryden was dipping in and out of consciousness, but he was starting to recover. Ryden soon had regained consciousness and listened to Marty and Velvet's conversation.

"Well good for you two, but in case you haven't noticed, those four vagabonds are about to kill everyone of the survivors!" Ryden said, his tone harsh and cold.

"Ryden, we can fix this together," Yang gently said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No, I am a proud warrior, I will fight this battle myself!" Ryden smacked Yang's hand away. Ryden swung his legs off the couch and stood up. "You just watch! I don't need Pat to save me! I was his equal back at Beacon!"

"Equal my a…" Alex was interrupted by Ryden.

"Oh don't even start, peg leg or I'll break your good leg!" Ryden growled.

"Ryden!" Yang said, shocked that her boyfriend was being such a jerk. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" Ryden snapped. Ryden walked off and neared the door.

"You aren't actually going to rematch them, are you?" Yang asked, her voice full of worry.

"Yes," Ryden said. "Marty, teleport me!"

Marty laughed at Ryden's command.

"I'll do that when hell freezes over," Marty said.

Ryden stormed over to Marty and picked him up by his collar.

"Teleport me," Ryden said, his tone was harsh and unforgiving.

"Sure, it's your funeral," Marty said, shrugging.

Suddenly a bullet flew in between their faces, causing Ryden to drop Marty. Ryden looked to where the bullet came from.

Yang stood tall, with her gun aimed at Ryden. Yang had a few tears running down her cheeks.

"You are going to stay her!" Yang ordered, gritting her teeth.

Ryden was taken back by Yang's rage.

"Okay," Ryden quietly said, stammering.

Suddenly thunder shook the house.

"Look!" Emma said, pointing to the TV which had the drone's footage on it.

Everyone looked at the TV, a bolt of white lightning came from thunderclouds that loomed over the village. The bolt flashed and Pat and Ruby were revealed!

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby looked around, amazed at the destruction the four children. Pat glared ahead at four figures. Pat tapped Ruby's arm and gained her attention. Pat gestured for Ruby to look forward, Ruby followed Pat's orders and looked forward.

Ruby instantly saw the same figures. Ruby glared at them.

"So, the chosen son of König has arrived," Stolz mocked.

Pat had the white lines running down his arms and legs, his white eyes stared into the four of theirs. Pat was silent and he just glared at the four.

"What's the matter? Cat got your t…" Stolz was cut off by Pat rushing the children.

Pat was engulfed in white lightning and blitzed towards the unexpecting children, Pat was now behind the four, specifically Neid. Pat had gathered air and lightning into his palms and formed into two balls, the size of bowling balls. Neid spun around and met the two balls of elements.

Pat slammed the balls into Neid's chest and through it. The balls exploded sending Neid's body flying away.

' _So fast!'_ Gier thought to himself.

Pat didn't hesitate and followed up his attack by blitzing towards Stolz.

Suddenly spikes of stone shot out of the ground and tried to impale Pat, but Pat just dodged them all and kept running.

Stolz held out his arm and spears of shadows stretched off his arm and towards Pat.

Pat drew his katana and sliced the spears away.

Stolz retracted his shadows and formed a shadow spike around his arm. Stolz charged towards Pat and went to stab his face.

Pat quickly blocked Stolz attack and kicked him in the ribs. Stolz staggered back and Pat went for the kill.

A torrent of pressurized air shot towards Pat and blasted him away. Pat flew away, but recovered in the air, landing softly on the ground.

Gier rushed after Pat, who was surprised that Gier was so quick. Gier reached Pat and leapt behind Pat. Gier stabbed at Pat's back, but Pat spun around and kicked his rod out of away.

Gier sent Pat flying back with a blast of wind.

Pat flew back to Ruby and slammed into the ground next to her. Pat was dazed and laid on the ground.

Stolz and Zorn rushed Ruby and Pat.

Ruby swept her scythe across the ground in front of her, creating a cloud of dust that blinded the two children.

Zorn and Stolz knew better then to enter the cloud of dust, they didn't know that Pat had gotten up.

Two bolts of white lightning flew out of the cloud of dust and slammed into both of the children, sending them both flying back.

Pat blitzed out of the fading cloud of dust. Pat blitzed through the air and chased after Zorn.

Pat reached Zorn and slammed his fist into Zorn's chest, sending Zorn into the ground.

Pat landed just a few feet beyond Zorn. Pat immediately ran back.

Zorn leapt to his feet and prepared his defenses for Pat's attack.

Pat slashed at Zorn's chest, but Zorn blocked everything with his hands which were covered in rocks.

Zorn waved his hands and a wave of sand flew toward Pat, but Pat rolled past Zorn and the sand wave missed him. Zorn flipped his fingers back and the sand wave came flying back.

Pat threw a bolt of white lightning at the wave of sand, causing it to explode. Pat spun around to face Zorn, but Zorn's fist slammed into his face.

Pat staggered back and Zorn unleashed a barrage of punches onto Pat. Zorn slammed his fists repeatedly into Pat's chest and face.

Zorn wound up his arm and prepared for the last punch. Zorn threw his punch at Pat's face, but his speeding fist was stopped, by Pat's hand!

Pat had caught Zorn's fist with his hand. Pat crushed Zorn's hand and Zorn collapsed to his knees in pain.

Pat sent white lightning down to his katana, the black and white stood out against each other.

Pat stabbed his blade right through Zorn's upper chest. Pat knew he had pierced a lung.

Zorn coughed up blood and went limp. Pat yanked his carbon black katana out of Zorn, his blade was red with blood.

Gier and Stolz were shocked that Pat was able to pierce Zorn's aura with just one attack.

Pat turned his gaze to the remaining children. Pat was about to attack them, but a blast of water sent him flying away.

Pat slammed into a destroyed wall and fell to the ground. Pat struggled to his feet and looked at his attacker.

Neid strolled towards him, her injuries healing right in front of Pat.

' _Wonder how you kill her?'_ Pat thought to himself.

Pat blitzed toward her and slashed at her shoulder. Neid side stepped and punched Pat in the ribs.

Pat stumbled to his side and fell to the ground. Pat hit the ground and rolled onto his feet.

Pat charged Neid, white lightning engulfing him. Neid swung at his face, but Pat blitzed around her. Neid felt a sharp pain in her back.

Pat stood behind her with his katana inside her back. Neid just grinned and back kicked Pat in the chest.

Pat let go of Carbon Jäger and staggered back. Neid spun around and roundhouse kicked Pat in the neck, knocking Pat off his feet.

Neid then elbowed Pat in the stomach and sent him hurtling into the ground. Pat slammed into the ground.

Neid drew Carbon Jäger from her chest and twirled it around her fingers. Neid aimed it down at Pat and stabbed down.

Pat rolled over and the blade just barely missed him. Pat leapt to his feet and slammed his fist into Neid's nose.

Pat twisted the katana from Neid's hands and grabbed it. Pat blitzed off further into the ruined town.

Neid recovered and scanned the area for Pat, she couldn't find any trace of him.

"Neid! He went that way!" Stolz yelled, pointing to his right.

"Thanks!" Neid replied, running in the direction Stolz was pointing at.

Stolz and Gier turned from the fight to where Ruby was standing.

"Now about you…" Stolz said, but Ruby was gone.

Pat and Ruby were speeding through the ruined town.

"What are you going to do?" Ruby asked Pat, running next to him.

"I have a plan," Pat said. "Got any explosives?"

XXX XXX XXX

Neid walked through the ruins, she kept an eye out for Pat. She swore to herself that she would find him.

Suddenly she saw him!

"Hey!" Pat said, waving his arms.

Pat was standing on a tipped over wall.

Neid immidatly raced over to him. She leapt into the air and flew towards Pat. Neid landed on the fallen wall and stared Pat down.

"This is where your grave will be, Brewner!" Neid said with disgust.

"Okay." Pat shrugged.

Neid glared at Pat, suddenly she formed ice blades on her forearms and attack him!

Neid slashed at Pat's chest, but Pat blocked the attack. Pat stabbed his katana into her right arm. Neid didn't care, she attacked him with her left.

Pat caught her arm with his sword. Pat sent lightning into the blade and sliced through her ice blade, like it was butter. Pat's sword flew into her arm and embedded itself into it.

Neid went to kick Pat with her right leg. Pat caught her leg with both of his hands. Pat snapped her leg like it was a toothpick. Neid howled in pain and fell to the ground.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me," Neid said, grinning up at Pat. "I'm immortal and can regenerate from any injury."

"I know," Pat said. His words surprised Neid.

"Then why even bother?" She asked.

"Because you were right about one thing," Pat said, tapping the collapsed wall that they stood on with his foot. "This will be where a grave is."

"What do you mean? Explain!" Neid demanded.

"I've hollowed out the earth under this wall, it is about thirty feet deep," Pat said, bending down and smirking in Neid's face.

"So what?" She asked, eyes widening.

"I had my lovely girlfriend plant explosives underneath this wall," Pat said, he grinned.

Neid realized Pat's plan. Neid frantically tried to crawl away. Pat stomped his foot down on her and pinned her to the wall with his katana.

Pat yanked his katana out and stabbed Neid in all of her joints, she wouldn't be able to move any more.

Pat leapt off the wall.

"Now Ruby!" Pat commanded.

Neid's eyes widened. She had to get off the wall before Pat buried her alive!

Suddenly she heard beeping underneath her and the wall cracked to pieces with fire underneath. Neid fell into the deep hole, pieces of debris fell in with her.

Neid slammed into the bottom of the hole, she was missing her right arm and left leg. Multiple pieces of debris landed on top of her, pinning her at the bottom of the hole.

Pat walked up to the edge of the hole and looked down. Pat raised his hands and sent a blast of air down, compressing all the debris and flattening Neid, but she was still alive.

Ruby ran up to Pat, she was very excited.

"Did we get her?" Ruby eagerly asked.

"She is still alive, but will never get out of that hole. I told her it was her grave." Pat turned around and walked away from the hole, Ruby followed.

Pat and Ruby left Neid in her grave and walked back to fight the other two.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Ruby strolled over to Gier and Stolz. The two parties glared at each other, except for Gier, who remained uninterested.

Stolz stepped forward. Stolz swung his arm up and pointed at himself.

"Don't you worry Gier! I will avenge our fallen brother and sister!" Stolz grandly stated.

"Whatever," Gier quietly said, still uninterested.

Stolz formed a shadow spike on his arm and charged towards Pat and Ruby. Stolz immediately went for Ruby.

"I know who the weak link is!" Stolz said as he stabbed at Ruby's face.

Ruby blocked his attack with her scythe and burst into rose petals. Ruby flew behind Stolz and slammed her scythe into his back.

Stolz staggered forward and Pat rushed up and high kicked him in the face. Stolz flew back and landed on his feet.

Ruby came back around and charged him. At the last second, Ruby rolled to her side and fired at Stolz point blank. Stolz blocked the attack by making a shield of shadows stretch from his arm.

Ruby violently slashed at the shield. Stolz stretch spikes out of the shield and charged Ruby.

Ruby slammed her scythe into the spiked shield, but Stolz just kept charging. Stolz knocked Ruby's scythe out of her hands and kept moving. Ruby was sent flying back by the attack.

Ruby flew back, but landed on her hands. Ruby flipped onto her feet.

Stolz reformed the spike and charged her again. Stolz reached Ruby and went to stab her in the chest. Ruby watched in horror as his arm moved closer and closer to her. Ruby closed her eyes and shielded herself with her arms.

Pat zoomed in between the fighters and knocked Stolz's arm down. Pat slashed Stolz across the face and slammed his free hand into his gut. Stolz staggered back from both attacks.

Pat unleashed a flurry of slashes onto Stolz. Each one was slowly depleting his aura. Stolz tried to block the attacks, but they were just too fast.

Pat ended his flurry by slicing Stolz's gut. Pat then leapt into the air and used both his feet to kick Stolz in the face.

Pat landed softly on the ground and Stolz was sent flying backwards and slammed into a pile of rubble.

Pat ran over to Ruby.

"You okay Red?" Pat asked.

"I could've done that myself!" Ruby protested.

"Yes you could have, but where's the fun in that?" Pat smiled.

"Whatever let's just finish this one off, I want to go home," Ruby whined.

Ruby walked over and picked up her scythe.

Stolz slowly got up, he was in a daze and was starting to feel the pain. Stolz looked over to Pat and Ruby, both were walking towards him.

Stolz aimed his arm at them and forced the shadows to stretch off and sped towards the two. The shadows formed spears, which started branching off of each other.

Ruby burst into rose petals and rushed towards Stolz, dodging every attack. Pat followed her lead and blitzed in between every spear.

"Ruby!" Pat yelled, gaining Ruby's attention. "Lightning Thorns!"

Ruby nodded her head in recognition to the command.

Ruby and Pat both closed in on Stolz, who had retracted his shadows and formed them into one spike on his arm.

Ruby flew towards Stolz and prepared to cut him to pieces. Stolz turned to Ruby and tried to stab her in the gut, but Pat blitzed past him and knocked his arm away.

Ruby slashed Stolz across his chest. Ruby prepared to strike again and so did Stolz.

Stolz went to stab Ruby in the shoulder, but Pat raced in again, with white lightning surronding him, and smacked Stolz's arm out of the way.

Ruby landed another hit, she slashed Stolz in the face.

Ruby prepped herself to attack again. Stolz morphed his spikes into a blade on his arm. Stolz went to slash at Ruby's face, but Pat zoomed by and knocked Stolz's arm away again!

Ruby had a clear opening and she took it. Ruby landed four attacks on Stolz, slashing him on his leg, shoulder, chest and face.

Ruby loaded her scythe with gravity dust and prepared to end this fight. Stolz prepared to end Ruby. Stolz went to attack Ruby and just like before, Pat came flying in to block the attack.

Suddenly Stolz snapped his arm and attacked Pat!

Pat took the full attack head on, the shadow blade slammed into his shoulder, but his aura protected him.

Stolz smirked, he knew that he had hit Pat and could now easyily hit Ruby, but his smirk faded when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and couldn't feel his arm.

Stolz looked down at his stump of an arm. Pat didn't block Stolz's attack, instead he had severed his arm!

Stolz looked forward at Ruby, who had loaded her weapon.

Ruby unleashed her final flurry onto Stolz. Ruby violently sliced away at him. Ruby cut his leg, his waist, his face, his shoulder, his chest and she ended her barrage with a gravity round to his face.

Stolz was sent flying backwards and so was Ruby. Pat instantly raced after Stolz.

Ruby softly landed on her feet, she slid a little before coming to a stop.

Pat shot towards Stolz. Pat drew both his blades and prepared for to end Stolz. Pat reached Stolz and began slashing and cutting into him.

Ruby watched Pat from a distance. Ruby watched Pat knock Stolz back and forth as the two flew through the air.

Suddenly Pat flew into front of Stolz and held out both of his blades, so the tips were aimed at Stolz.

Stolz was dazed and had no idea what was happening. Stolz flew into the swords, causing Pat to slid back on his feet. Pat came to a stop, he looked at his blades. Stolz had been impaled in the upper chest and his limp body hung on Pat's swords.

Pat yanked both of his swords out of Stolz and allowed him to fall to the ground.

Pat walked back towards Ruby, she did the same and walked back towards Pat. Both of them met back up and turned their gaze onto Gier.

Gier looked at both of them and grinned. Gier started walking towards them.

"Alright Ruby, let's finish this last one of with Falling Petals!" Pat ordered.

Ruby rushed Gier and slammed her scythe into him, knocking him back towards Pat.

Pat followed up Ruby's attack by slamming his fist into Gier, sending him back to Ruby.

The two continued this loop of volleying Gier back and forth. They gradually went higher and higher.

Ruby used her gun to propel herself higher. Pat reached the storm clouds above them, he stood on a tiny storm cloud.

Ruby knocked Gier back towards Pat one last time. Ruby quickly started propelling herself towards Pat.

Pat raced towards Gier. Ruby quickly caught up with Gier, as he hurtled through the air and Pat also caught up.

Pat slammed his fist down towards Gier and Ruby did the same with her scythe.

Suddenly Gier spun around and caught Pat's fist and Ruby's scythe. Gier threw Pat towards the ground and pulled Ruby towards him. Gier slammed his fist into her face, knocking her out.

As Pat fell, he noticed the white lines retract off his body. Pat's white lightning engulfing his body turned blue. Pat looked and saw Ruby falling next to him, her body was limp and her eyes were closed.

Pat blitzed over towards her. Pat scooped her into his arms and shielded her from the ground.

Pat slammed into the ground below, causing a crater a few feet deep. Pat heard a lot of his bones crack, he hoped none of them broke and that his aura was able t o shield him well.

Pat released Ruby and she rolled out of his arms. Pat struggled to his feet, he still had both of his swords sheathed.

Gier stood at the edge of the crater, he looked down at Pat.

"If you think that I can be taken as easily as that you are an idiot," Gier sneered.

Pat was panting heavily, he no longer had his Ahnen mode and the fall had damaged his aura immensely. Pat was tired, barely standing and definitely not in a position to fight.

Gier slid down into the crater. Gier stood face to face with Pat. Gier's eyes drifted down to Ruby. Pat was worried what he would do to her.

"Don't freight, I am only here for you," Gier said, like he read Pat's mind.

"What?" Pat weakly asked.

"You have something I want, I need," Gier said, suddenly Gier slammed his rod into Pat's stomach.

Pat clenched his stomach and collapsed in pain. Pat was coughing up blood, he couldn't get back up.

"We are leaving, I am taking what you have and I am going to show this world what greed does," Gier said.

Pat only saw black.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Pat stood in front of the tree. The voice inside cackled like crazy._

" _Is It finally ready?" The voice asked._

" _Ready for what?" Pat weakly asked._

" _Ready to use my pure Ahnen, I know It wants to," The voice taunted._

" _I don't even know what or who you are, why would I ever trust you?" Pat said._

" _Trust isn't something I want, but as for the who," The voice cackled again. "I am Seltsam!"_

" _What are you?" Pat fell to his knees._

" _Something that has taken an interest in your life and your body, now please free me, use my Ahnen, release my power!" Seltsam ordered._

 _Pat gave in, he saw no way out of his fight with Gier._

 _Suddenly the tree started to crack. Pat looked at the hole in the trunk and two red eyes appeared. Red fluids started seeping from the trunk, like it was bleeding. The fluids flowed past Pat and around him._

" _I'm free, I can't believe it, after all those years, I can finally walk the earth again. After I take your body of course!" Seltsam laughed._

 _Suddenly a head appeared out of the darkness of the tree. This head had long black hair and pale white skin._

XXX XXX XXX

Pat stood up, much to Gier's surprise. Pat turned around, black lines ran down his arms and legs, his navy blue eyes had turned the darkest of blacks. Pat slammed his fist into Gier's chest.

Gier was sent flying out of the crater, he recovered midair. Gier landed softly, he knew exactly what had happened.

"No! He is letting him out! That idiot is going to spoil my plans!" Gier screamed, running back towards the crater.

Pat leapt from the crater and looked at Gier. The battle was just beginning.

XXX XXX XXX

 **And done another.**


	50. V6 Ch19 A Clone, A Demon and A Groom?

Pat leapt towards Gier, black lightning engulfed his body. Gier held out his hand sent Pat flying away with a torrent of wind.

Pat flew back and slammed through a home that hadn't been destroyed yet.

Gier drew his rod and rushed after his opponent. Gier knew he would have to somehow stop Pat before he killed everyone.

Aa Gier neared the house, Pat leapt from the home and slashed violently at Gier with his dual swords. Gier blocked the attacks with his rod.

Pat went to stab Gier with both of his swords, but Gier knocked both of his swords away and struck him in the chest with his rod.

Pat staggered back, he couldn't even feel the pain from the attack. Pat was slowly losing control over his own body.

Pat head butted Gier, causing Gier to stumble back. Pat went to stab Gier with his katana, but Gier caught the katana with his rod and twisted it out of Pat's hand.

Pat slashed at him with Thundercloud, but Gier blasted air at Pat's hand and Thundercloud flew out of it.

Pat looked at his empty hands and glared at Gier. Pat charged Gier and tackled him. Gier braced himself and caught Pat, Gier slid on his feet a few feet back. Pat sent lightning to his hand and slammed it into Gier's face, sending Gier flying backwards.

Gier recovered in the air, he looked back to where Pat was. Gier sent air through his feet and hovered in the sky. Pat leapt into the air after Gier and blitzed towards him.

Gier held out his hand. Gier shouted his command. "Drücken!"

A dome of air flew out from Gier's hand. Pat slammed into this dome and was thrown back into the ground.

Pat slammed into the ground, he landed on his feet. The dome kept growing and started pushing down onto Pat.

Pat was forced into the ground, as the dome of air crushed him. Pat tried fighting the dome, but it was too powerful.

' _Such a pity, how about I really get going,'_ Seltsam eagerly said in Pat's head.

Suddenly black lightning swarmed around Pat's body. Pat slammed both his fists into the dome and pierced it. Pat got to his feet and leapt towards Gier.

"He pierced it?!" Gier asked, shocked at the demon's power. "Fine then, Einfluss!"

Gier ripped the air around Pat towards himself. Pat flew along with the air. Gier held out his hand and prepared for Pat's impact.

Pat flew through the sky. Pat hurtled right into Gier's hand. Gier suddenly stopped hovering and began falling, Gier clutched Pat by the neck.

The two hurtled towards the ground, Gier was planning on slamming Pat into the ground.

Suddenly Pat grabbed Gier's arm. Pat squeezed it until he heard a crack..

Gier howled in pain at the injury. Gier slammed his rod into Pat's face, sending Pat hurtling into the ground.

Pat slammed into the ground, causing a massive crater.

Gier gently landed back on the ground, due to him using air to slow himself down. Gier walked over to the crater that Pat was in.

Suddenly Pat leapt from the crater and tackled Gier, both fighters fell to the ground. Gier rolled and kicked Pat off of him.

Pat flew back and landed on his feet. Gier leapt to his feet. Both opponents charged each other.

Pat tried to punch Gier in the face, but he blocked the attack with his rod and roundhouse kicked Pat in the neck. Pat didn't even flinch. Pat grabbed Gier's leg and slammed Gier into the ground.

Pat grabbed Gier by the neck and slammed him repeatedly into the ground. Pat flung his limp body into a pile of rubble.

Gier recovered and landed softly on his feet. Pat blitzed over to him and went to punch him again. Gier held out his hands and launched a powerful gust of wind towards Pat.

Pat endured it and slowly walked over to Gier.

Gier's eyes widened and he strengthened the gust, but still Pat endured it. Pat reached Gier and grabbed both his hands. Pat push kicked him in the chest, sending Gier flying backwards.

Gier flew back and skipped across the ground, before coming to a complete stop.

Pat prepared a lightning bolt. Pat was about to through it and finish the fight, but suddenly his body froze up.

" _What is this?"_ Seltsam cackled in Pat's head.

"Uh, Pat? What happened," Ruby groggily said, climbing out of the crater.

Pat suddenly snapped out of his frenzy, he could think clearly again. Pat shook his head.

' _That's not fair, it has been over hundreds of years since I got to stretch my legs and just when I start having fun, dumbo wakes up!"_ Seltsam screamed in Pat's head.

Pat ignored the being in his mind. Pat hurriedly jogged over to Ruby. Pat's black lines were retracting and his eyes had turned back to navy blue.

Pat grabbed Ruby into his arms. Pat hugged her tightly and took her feet off the ground. Pat swung her around as he hugged her.

"You made it just in time!" Pat exclaimed.

"For what?" Ruby choked out.

"Nothing, just nothing," Pat said.

Pat released Ruby from his arms and together the two walked over to Gier. Both of them were about to attack.

' _I just got here!'_ Seltsam complained.

Pat ignored his inner demon and focused on his opponent.

Pat walked forward and approached Gier, who had gotten back up. Gier looked around frantically, his eyes landed on Pat.

"What happened? Where did it go?" Gier asked, confused.

"It's gone Gier, now focus on our fight!" Pat shouted, rushing towards Gier.

"Boring, but it makes my job easier!" Gier said, clenching his rod and charging Pat.

The two met and Gier swung at Pat's face. Pat stepped back and dodged the attack. Pat summoned a lightning staff and stepped forward. Pat slammed the staff towards Gier's ribs.

Gier blocked the attack and slammed his rod into Pat's ribs. Gier was about to stab Pat, but Ruby came flying in and brought her scythe down onto Gier's head, luckily Gier caught her scythe just in time.

Pat was about to attack, but he was starting to feel sluggish. Pat slammed his staff towards Gier's upper chest, but Gier easily dodged the attack. Pat didn't know why, but he suddenly had no stamina left.

Gier slammed his rod into Pat's gut and Pat staggered back. Ruby slashed her scythe into Gier's chest and sent him flying back.

Pat fell to his knees, he was panting and his breathing was heavy. Pat felt pain shoot through his chest and he clenched it in agony.

Ruby quickly rushed over to him, she threw her scythe down and bend down next to Pat.

"Are you alright?" Ruby worriedly asked.

"Dunno know," Pat said, still panting.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, her face showed her concern.

"Chest hurts, hard to breath. Don't think it is good," Pat said.

' _Oh yeah, idiots never mentioned the risks of using an Ahnen form,"_ Seltsam said, his voice perfectly calm.

"What do you mean?" Pat said aloud.

Ruby gave Pat a worried expression.

' _Idiot, you are having a heart attack!'_ Seltsam sneered.

"Hey Ruby, think you could take me to a hospital?" Pat asked.

"We are in the middle of a fight!" Ruby said.

"I'm having a heart attack woman!" Pat yelled.

"Oh no, oh jeez, what should I do?" Ruby worriedly asked.

"I have no clue, why would I know?!" Pat asked.

"You usually are mister smarty pants about medicine!" Ruby said.

"You know who would know? A doctor!" Pat said.

"Oh shut up and let me think!"

Gier walked towards the two, he grinned at the sight of Pat's current state.

Ruby hurriedly thought of ways to fix Pat's current state, but she thought of nothing. Ruby couldn't take him to a hospital and she couldn't treat him.

Gier finally reached them. Gier grabbed Ruby by her hood and threw her away. Gier bent down and grabbed Pat's collar. Gier picked Pat up, Pat's feet dangled a few inches above the ground.

"Finally! You are all mine and the girl can't save you!" Gier sinesterly grinned.

"Hey buddy, I don't swing that way!" Pat said.

Gier's grin faded and he glared at Pat.

"Well I mean, maybe, but that would be a rare exception, definitely not you!" Pat said.

"You talk too much!" Gier said.

"I have been told that by Ruby, but let's get back to you. So how was your childhood?" Pat sarcastically asked.

"No one likes a wise guy," Gier growled.

"And they like you?" Pat smirked.

Suddenly pain shot through his chest again, it felt as if it were on fire. Pat clenched his chest in pain.

Gier tightened his grip on Pat's collar.

"Pal ever think of losing the whole asshole routine? Think about settling down and getting a girl?" Pat asked, grinning.

"I don't need some woman in my life!" Gier said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're happy with Neid." Pat's grin grew wider. "Ha, ha…. Incest."

Gier smacked Pat across the face with his rod. Gier stabbed his rod into the ground and grabbed Pat's wrist with his free hand. Gier snapped Pat's forearm and wrist like they were twigs.

Pat winced in pain, but kept calm.

"Can you please shut up!" Gier shouted.

"I mean I could, but then you wouldn't be distracted for Ruby!" Pat said, with a smirk.

"What?!" Gier asked, spinning around.

Gier dropped Pat and spun around. Gier met Ruby's barrel and was sent flying by a fire dust round.

Ruby stood over Pat and retracted her scythe.

"That's right jackass! That is my woman!" Pat shouted as Ruby helped him up.

Pat placed his arm around Ruby and she supported him. The two started walking away.

Gier leapt to his feet, he was furious. Gier rushed towards the two.

Ruby swung her gun around and fired at him again. Gier blocked the bullet with his rod. Gier kept on charging them. Ruby fired another bullet, again Gier blocked it.

Gier was almost upon the two and Ruby had no idea what to do. Pat was about to let Seltsam take over again.

Suddenly a bolt of red lightning came flying out of nowhere. Gier was struck with the lightning. Gier was sent flying and slammed into a ruined home.

Ruby and Pat looked to the thrower of the bolt. Currant stood tall on top of a home that was still intact. Currant leapt from the home and landed on the street. Currant looked at Ruby and Pat.

"Take that idiot to a hospital or anywhere but here!" Currant shouted.

Gier leapt back onto his feet and charged Currant. The clone drew his sword and charged Gier. Currant slashed quickly at Gier's chest and struck him!

Gier staggered back and Currant attacked him again. Currant slashed him again in the chest. Gier's aura shimmered around his body.

Ruby picked Pat up bridal style.

"Why are you so heavy?!" Ruby struggled to say.

"Just get me back to the mansion," Pat said, rolling his eyes.

Ruby suddenly shot off, leaving only rose petals behind.

Gier stabbed at Currant's shoulder, but Currant easily blocked the attack. Currant slashed into Gier's face, leaving a huge cut across his face. Currant push kicked Gier in the chest, sending him sliding backwards on his feet.

Gier knew he couldn't win. White fire engulfed him and he vanished. Currant blinked a few times and realized that Gier had wrapped away.

"Damn it! I only intervened so I could get the kill!" Currant whined.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby flew into the mansion. Ruby collapsed and Pat fell out of her arms. Ryden and Yang rushed over to the two and helped them both to the Brewner's medical room.

Ruby and Pat were laid down on beds next to each other. Ruby was looking at Pat, she smiled at her boyfriend, knowing that he would be was drifting in and out of consciousness, eventually Pat saw black.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Alex stood in a small room with Ryden. All three men were in black suits. Ryden was pacing back and forth. Sweat ran down his face.

"I can't do this!" Ryden said, throwing his hands into the air.

"Yes you can," Alex said, reassuring Ryden.

Pat walked over to Ryden, his wrist was in a cast, but he clapped his good hand onto Ryden's shoulder.

"As your team leader, I say that you got this!" Pat smiled at him.

Ryden looked at both of his friends and smiled.

"Thanks guys! I can do this," Ryden said to himself.

Ryden took a deep breath and walked towards to doors. Ryden threw the doors open, allowing sunlight from the blue sky to pour in.

Ryden walked out of the room and into a grassy meadow on the island of patch. This meadow was surrounded by forest. Ryden walked through to groups of chairs. The chairs contained various people in both Yang and Ryden's lives.

Pat and Alex also exited the room. The two followed Ryden.

Ryden stood next to a podium. A man dressed in black robes with a white collar, stood behind the podium. Pat and Alex both stood behind Ryden.

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss were stand on the opposite side of the podium.

Suddenly two doors were flung open. Everyone's attention was drawn to the doors. Yang Xiao Long appeared from the doors, she was wearing a standard wedding dress, but gold.

Yang walked down the aisle, Tai walked with her. Yang reached the podium and Tai went to go sit in one of the chairs.

Yang and Ryden approached each other. The man in the black robes started the wedding ceremony.

After what seemed like forever to Pat and Ruby, they heard words that snapped them out of their day dreams.

"Do you, Ryden Feuer, take Yang Xiao Long to be your wife?" The man asked. Ryden nodded and the man turned to Yang. "Do you, Yang Xiao Long, take Ryden Feuer to be your husband?"

"Yes I do!" Yang giddly answered.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the six goddesses, I pronounce you two, husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" The man said.

Yang grabbed Ryden and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Everyone began to aplaude. Pat, Alex, Ruby, Blake and Weiss smiled at the two. Marty and Velvet cheered from their seats.

Currant and Midnight silently said their congratulations from the trees.

Coco clapped like crazy and cheered loudly.

Yang and Ryden separated from each other. Ryden spun around and started to converse with his groomsmen, while Yang grabbed her bouquet and prepared to throw it.

"Gather round girls!" Yang shouted.

Every girl gathered in front of Yang, including Velvet. Marty looked at his wife like she was crazy.

"Velvet! You are already married!" Marty called, Velvet ignored him. Marty rolled his eyes.

Yang turned around and prepared to throw the flowers. Suddenly she threw them back and into the crowd of girls. Yang didn't see who caught it, but she heard her scream.

Pat and Ryden discussed with each other, Pat wished Ryden his wishes for him to have a successful marriage with Yang, but suddenly something caught both of the males attentions.

"Oh Pat!" Ruby called.

Pat looked over to her and so did Ryden.

Ruby was waving the bouquet around. Pat's eyes widened and Ryden patted him on the back and chuckled.

"Well, Yang knows a great florist," Ryden said, holding back laughter.

XXX XXX XXX

 **And with that, I end Volume 6.**


	51. V7 Ch1 Storms On The Horizon

_A teenager, a male with blonde hair, ran around the streets of Freund. This teen was engulfed in blue lightning. Ahead of the teen was another teen, a girl, who was also engulfed in blue lightning._

 _The male furiously chased after the teen ahead. The teen neared the girl, suddenly he tackled her. Both of the teens rolled down the streets and slid to a stop, both were hugging each other._

 _The girl sat up, she was sitting on the boy. The girl looked down at her and smirked._

" _That was a cheap trick, Pat!" She whined._

" _All's fair in love and war, Liz." Pat stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend._

 _Liz stood up and offered her hand down to Pat, who gladly accepted it. Liz pulled Pat to his feet and the two smiled at each other. Pat started walking down the street and Liz quickly followed._

" _Hey! Where are we going?" Liz asked._

" _I figured I could treat you to some lunch?" Pat raised an eyebrow._

" _You definitely could, especially since you are about to challenge your older brother," Liz said, rolling her eyes._

" _Hey!" Pat said, offended._

" _Please try to be safe," Liz said, shaking her head._

" _I'm going to mop the floor with him!" Pat confidently said, holding his head high._

 _Liz rolled her eyes, but Pat's behavior forced a smile onto her face. Suddenly she remembered something important._

" _Oh did you hear?" Liz asked. Pat tilted his head and shook it from side to side. "Rook got the Elder Guardian, the council decided they wanted him!"_

" _Well I'll invite him to our lunch!" Pat giddly said, happy his friend made it into his dream position._

" _Oh," Liz quietly said, looking at the ground._

" _Got room for an old man?" A cheerful voice shouted from behind them._

 _Pat and Liz spun around and their eyes widened. Clay jogged over to them, his face was twisted into a smile._

" _Heya Clay!" Liz said, her smile beaming._

" _How you kids doing?" Clay asked, ruffling their hair._

" _Clay!" Both of them whined, knocking his hands away._

" _Hey, I'm about to treat you both to lunch!" Clay said, wrapping his arms around his students._

 _The three walked down the streets, they headed for Pat's favorite restaurant._

XXX XXX XXX

Pat sat in front of two gravestones. A few stray tears ran down his face. The two stones were on the edge of a mountain, outside the Sky temple. Pat held two bottles of beer and a rose.

Pat stood up and walked over to one stone and placed one of the beers down and the rose on the other stone. Pat walked over and sat back down in a snowbank. Pat uncapped the beer and took a sip.

"Yeah, I really miss you guys, feels like it's been awhile since I've been here. I really wish you both could be here still. Ruby won't stop asking about marriage." Pat laughed a little at the thought of his girlfriend and her insistence that they wed soon. "I think you two would get along well, Liz. Actually you both would probably kill each other over me."

Marty suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind Pat. Marty landed in the snow, he instantly felt the freezing cold winds.

"Oh my… it is COLD!" Marty shouted, rubbing his hands together.

Pat slowly turned around and glared at Marty.

"I'm in the middle of something." Pat gestured to the two stones.

"I know that, you dolt. I'm here on important business," Marty said, walking towards Pat.

"What could be so…"

"It's about Ruby,"

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby groggily opened her eyes, she felt a crippling pain in her forehead. Ruby scanned the room she sat in, it was a basic office type room. One single wooden desk sat in the middle and a large window was in front of Ruby, it over looked a courtyard of a temple.

Ruby gazed out the window, she saw the beach next to the temple's wall, waves crashed against the wall.

Ruby suddenly realized that her hands were bound behind her back and to the chair! Ruby furiously struggled against the rope restraints, but she was too tired and too weak to break them.

Suddenly Ruby heard footsteps from behind her. Ruby looked over her shoulder and saw a big, burly man walking towards her, his long, bushy crow blackbeard hide his mouth.

"Hey there little lady." The man's voice was low and gruff.

"Where am I?" Ruby groggily asked.

The man walked in front of her and bent down. The man slid his hand down Ruby's face.

"You're in my stronghold," The man answered, looking sinisterly at Ruby.

"Oh! So you are the bandits I was supposed to find," Ruby said with glee.

"Ha! They sent a small little thing like you to deal with over one hundred men?!" The man asked, shocked. "And without any back up."

"Well actually, I do have back up." Ruby grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

Ruby nodded, she adopted a smirk.

"Who cares so much about you, that they would fight their way through hundreds of well trained bandits?" The man sneered.

"My boyfriend," Ruby smuggly answered.

"Ha! And who, little lady, is your boyfriend?" The man asked, grinning.

"Pat Brewner," Ruby bluntly stated.

"Who in the hell is that?" The man asked.

Ruby's eyes were stolen from the man to the window. Ruby's smirk grew as she watched the window.

"Ohoho, you are about to find out," Ruby said, smiling at the man.

Suddenly an explosion shook the temple. Muffled screams could be heard from outside the room. The man looked around confused.

Pat landed in the courtyard. Two bandits charged him, their swords over their heads.

Pat held both his hands out and, without looking, shot two bolts of lightning at them.

Pat kept walking towards the tower that held Ruby.

A man rushed towards Pat and slashed at Pat's face with his sword. Pat ducked and brought his head back up, into the man's chin. Pat slammed his fist, which was engulfed in lightning, into the man's chest. The man flew back and slammed into a stone wall.

Two women aimed their guns at Pat. They both opened fire, suddenly Pat was gone. The women looked around and spun around. Pat sent his fists into each of their faces. The women were sent flying back and flew over a wall and into the ocean.

A group of ten men charged Pat from behind. Pat didn't even look, he just casually threw a lightning bolt at them, killing all ten of them.

Pat kept walking towards the tower. A man grabbed a mounted gatling gun. The man opened fire on Pat.

Pat drew his blades and blocked every bullet. Pat then blitzed toward the gun, dodging the hail of bullets. Pat reached the gun and sliced the barrel off. Pat rushed over and stabbed the man through his chest. Pat yanked his sword back out, he had reached the base of the tower.

In the tower, the man stood with four of his soldiers, they all watch the door entering the room. The man ran over to Ruby and grabbed her head, forcing her to look at him.

"Call him off!" The man demanded.

Ruby shook her head in refusal. The man glared at her.

"Alright!" He shouted, smacking Ruby across her face with the back of his hand.

Pat looked up at the window and glared. Suddenly Pat started backing up from the tower. Once Pat was a few yards from the tower's base, he sheathed Thundercloud. Pat blitzed toward the tower.

Pat reached the tower and leapt towards it. Pat landed on the wall and blitzed up it. Pat reached the window and smashed through the window.

Shards of glass fell to the floor, as Pat landed in the room. Pat looked up and scanned the room. The man stood in front of Ruby and was preparing to hit her again.

Pat quickly blitzed over to the two. The man started his swing, suddenly his arm was caught. The man looked at the figure who had caught his arm, Pat looked at him with a blank expression.

The four men charged Pat, who just spun around and threw four bolts of lightning. The four men were sent flying back and slammed into a wall.

The leader slowly drew a knife with his free hand. Suddenly the leader went for the kill and tried to stab the knife into Pat's neck.

Pat caught the leader's wrist and twisted the knife from his hand. Pat headbutted the leader and he staggered back. Pat stab his katana through Ruby's restraints, freeing her hands, which had red marks on her wrist.

Pat put up his fists and walked towards the leader. Pat went and through a punch at the man, but he blocked it.

Pat kicked him back. Pat slammed his open palm into the man's chest. Pat sent a torrent of air out of his palm, sending the man flying back and out the window.

Pat turned around and Ruby leapt onto him. The girl's arms wrapped around his body. Pat rolled his eyes and begrudgingly hugged her back.

Ruby broke the hug and looked up at Pat, her smile beaming at him. Pat's face conveyed his annoyance in his girlfriend. Ruby's innocence left Pat awe struck. Here was a girl, who had just been captured by bandits and beaten, and she was up and smiling just a few seconds after her rescue.

Pat rolled his eyes and looked at Ruby with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ruby waved her hand down and grinned.

"Alright, come one!" Pat grabbed Ruby and picked her up, bridal style.

Pat walked with Ruby in his arms to the window. Pat exhaled and closed his eyes. Storm clouds gathered above the temple. Suddenly lightning struck and engulfed the two of them. The couple flew off in a bolt of lightning.

XXX XXX XXX

Timo, Autumn and Rook walked through through the forest of Hope Reich. The tree were white from the falling snow. Autumn walked in front of the two males, they all walked single file.

As Autumn walked, the snow in front of her parted. TAR kept walking, they neared a large stone structure. TAR entered the structure and walked down a long hallway. Rook examined the hall, it looked like a massive battle had taken place in it.

Eventually TAR came to the end of the hallway. They entered a room where the floor was dangling by four ropes, each rope tied to a vertex of the rectangular floor. Four figures stood on the far side of the room.

Rook was confused when he saw a gladius sticking out of the ground. Timo raised his hand and Autumn stopped walking, Rook did the same. The two walked back to the doorway leading to the hall and stood guard next to it.

Timo walked towards the four. Timo bowed once he reached them. Timo looked up at the four figures.

"It has been a while," Timo said.

Cinder rolled her eye.

"I was told you died." Timo stood up.

"Ha! There is no one with the power to kill me!" Cinder growled.

"I heard Brewner got even stronger and considering what happened the last time you two fought…"

"Don't you ever mention that!" Cinder snapped. "I have honed my maiden powers since then."

"Sure," Timo said, rolling his eyes. Timo's eyes were drawn to a male standing next to Cinder. "Who's this?"

"This?" Cinder smiled and pointed to her associate. "His name is Mercury, I brought him along to deal with that Brewner child."

Mercury remained silent, but he smirked at Timo.

"Ha! This child won't be able to land a blow on Pat. If you hadn't noticed Pat has bonded with a literal demon," Timo said.

"I don't care what he has 'bonded' with." Cinder made air quotes as she talked.

Timo shrugged and smirked at Cinder, "Hey it's your funeral."

"I've brought back up this time," Cinder said, gesturing to her comrades.

"Ah! Yes, I've been meaning to ask who these gentlemen are," Timo said, offering his hand to the two men who stood beside Cinder.

"This is Hazel," Cinder said, gesturing to a large, quiet, burly man. "And this is Tyrian."

Timo examined Tyrian, he immediately noticed that he was a faunus. The faunus' tail had been severed. Timo stopped staring at the faunus' tail and looked back to Cinder.

"Do you even have a plan?" Timo asked.

"Well," Cinder paused. "Yes."

"What is it?" Timo asked.

"Find Gier's location and take the relic," Cinder explained.

"Not going to happen. The ensuing battle would draw too much attention, however, if you were to silence those who would oppose you, then you could proceed with your plan."

"Who would you want in the ground?" Cinder asked.

"I think Pat would an annoyance…"

"If we are taking people out, I want Ruby put down."

"Sure, I can take Pat while one of you takes Ruby," Timo said, giving Cinder an odd look.

"Hazel!" Cinder snapped her fingers. "You are bringing the red hooded girl to me!"

"What are we going to do about Pat's knew 'friend'?" Mercury asked.

"Pat won't being any Ahnen for a while. It stresses a mortal's body too much," Timo answered.

Cinder and Timo discussed the plan again and agreed on who would be attacking who. They both came up with that Tyrian would take on any members of PARM that were to be considered a threat, Hazel and Mercury would target and capture Ruby, Cinder would assist Tyrian.

"Got it?" Cinder questioned.

"Of course, leave it to me," Timo said, confidently.

"Salem won't be happy with you if you fail again," Cinder threatened, glaring at Timo.

"You aren't one to talk," Timo sneered.

"What was that?" Cinder growled.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to listen to you about not failing, it's not like a fifteen year old beat you or a bandit leader." Timo smirked and turned around.

Mercury worriedly looked back and forth between the two. Timo strolled away and whistled a quiet tune. Cinder looked at Timo with a hostile expression. Cinder clenched her fists.

"Says the would be king!" She shouted in response. Timo stopped strolling forward and whistling. "What beat you again? Oh right, your younger brother."

Cinder smirked, knowing she had touched a nerve. Timo slowly turned around, his eyes full of rage, but he had a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but at least I actually got my hands on the relic," Timo said, smirking.

Cinder glared at the smirking Timo.

"Mercury, do you see the man in front of us," Cinder asked, still glaring at Timo.

"Yes?" Mercury answered, unsure.

"Is he breathing?" Cinder inquired.

"Yes?" Mercury answered again.

"Give me a minute," Cinder growled.

Timo drew his sword and smiled. Cinder was about to charge, but Hazel stood in front of the two.

"I don't think we should be fighting each other," He mumbled.

Timo nodded and sheathed his blade and spun around. Timo strolled away and whistled a quiet, slow tune. Timo walked past Autumn and Rook, he gestured for them to follow.

Rook and Autumn compiled and followed Timo out of the temple.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Ruby appeared in a flash of lightning. The two stood in the front of the Brewner mansion. A gentle breeze blew past the couple. Both of them were silent. Pat started walking towards the front door, Ruby hurried after him.

Pat pulled the door open and walked in. Ruby walked in after him and shut the door. Pat unstrapped his swords from his back and threw them onto the couch in the room.

Pat sighed and fell onto a chair. Ruby walked up to him and nervously swung her hips back and forth.

"So… are you mad?" Ruby nervously asked.

"Well, how could I be mad at that face." Pat reached and tapped her nose with his pointer finger.

Ruby's face lit up at Pat's words.

"So how long are you staying?" Ruby asked, her voice full of hope.

"I have to get back to helping the Feldherr," Pat said, standing up.

"Oh come on!" Ruby whined. "That woman has you working day and night to keep your sword. When was the last time you even got a night's worth of sleep or ate something besides those bars?"

"It's not her fault, we need every Guardian to lend a hand to helping Freund get back on its feet." Pat stood in front of Ruby.

Ruby pushed Pat back down into the chair. Ruby sat in Pat's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please stay," Ruby begged, giving Pat puppy dog eyes.

Pat rolled his eyes and huffed. "I'm not going to give you any sympathy. I have to go and help."

"But it has been months since we spent some time together! This is the first time I have seen you in a week!" Ruby protested. "It's all because you got your own office."

"Listen, I don't like leaving you, but I have to."

"Be safe?"

"Always," Pat whispered, he bent down and kissed Ruby on the top of her head.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat slowly trudged over to his office's door. Pat fumbled into his coat pocket and drew a key. Pat stuck the key into the wooden door's lock. Pat drew the key and held it in his closed palm.

Pat rotated the handle and pushed the door, it swung open. Pat stepped through the doorway, he immediately noticed someone sitting on his desk. Pat couldn't make out who it was, only that they were female.

"Who are you?" Pat asked, squinting at the figure.

"And to think that one could forget such a beautiful face such as mine!" The woman exclaimed.

Pat's hand fumbled against the wall, looking for a light switch. Finally his hand found the object it was searching for.

Pat flipped the switch and light filled the room from an overhead light. Pat looked back at the woman and he dropped the key from his hand.

"Mmm, glad you could let some light shine on your perfect body," Verlockung purred.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Sorry that Volume 7 doesn't start off with a massive fight.**


	52. V7 Ch2 Missing Hero And Alex's Choice

A man in a cloak of white trudged through the deep snow. The inside of the cloak was a blood red.

His longsword was hung on his back, the mountain's winds blew around him. The man fought the urge to shiver.

The man continued to walk up the trail of the mountain. A strong gust of wind blew and snow was thrown towards him. The man grabbed his cloak and shielded himself.

The man continued to trudge forward, against the snow, wind and ice. A stronger wind blew and lifted the cloak up, revealing the man's pants. The man frantically tried to pull the cloak back down.

Suddenly a picture flew out of the man's pocket.

The man grabbed his cloak and threw it back down. The man didn't let himself be stopped by such petty things like wind.

The picture floated to the ground behind him. It laid face up, a girl shown in the picture. This girl was reluctantly smiling while a boy had wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

The man hadn't even realized that he had dropped the picture. The man just kept walking and didn't look back, if he had then he would have saw that he was being followed.

A woman in white winter clothing walked through the snow, following the man. The woman came across the photo, she frowned. The woman bent down and picked the picture up and gazed at it.

The woman tucked it in her back pocket and hurriedly resumed following the man.

"Currant, you idiot," Weiss said, shaking her head.

XXX XXX XXX

V grinned at Pat, who was stunned. Pat noticed she was in her usual outfit, which he found odd due to it being winter.

"What are you doing here?" Pat stamered.

"Oh I couldn't stay away." V grinned, hopping of his desk and walking over to him.

Pat back up against the wall. V pressed herself up against Pat. V kissed his neck.

"Listen, I am in a relationship," Pat said.

"Learn to have some fun," V giggled.

"No," Pat sternly said. "I am not falling for that one again."

"Yeah you are," V smirked. "If you hadn't noticed, my semblance will always have you running back to me."

"What?"

"My semblance, attraction. Anyone of you males are infatuated with me, doesn't matter what."

V reached over and switched the lights off. The woman turned her gaze back to Pat. V gave a quick kiss to Pat's lips.

"I have a mission I have to carry out," V added, pressing Pat against the wall.

Pat remained silent, he didn't want to interrupt V. Pat was ensnared by her beauty.

"I have been told you injured someone that is very important to me," V said. she placed her hand against Pat's chest and smiled. "I've always thought you were such the specimen and I now I know why you are always stressed. You need to let go, need to relax, need to… _die_."

Pat was snapped out of his trance. His eyes blinked and came out white. Pat could see in the dark room.

Suddenly a flame appeared in the far side of the room. Pat frantically shoved V off of him.

A speeding fireball was sent towards him, Pat quickly raised his arms and formed lightning shield.

The ball of fire slammed into him and sent him back into the wall. Pat slammed through the wooden wall and landed out in the hallway.

Gier stepped out of the shadows, white fire engulfing him. Gier nodded to V and the two charged Pat.

Pat struggled to get onto his feet, pieces of wood fell off of him as he stood up. Pat went to draw his weapons, but Gier tackled him. Pat and Gier slammed into a wall and Gier pinned Pat to it.

Gier wound his arm back and summoned flames. Gier slammed his fist into Pat, sending both of them flying through the wooden wall.

Gier and Pat flew out the wall of the third floor of the Feldherr's building. Both fighters hurtled towards the ground.

Pat pushed Gier off of him. Pat blitzed down to the ground and landed safely. Gier warped down to the ground.

Pat looked up and glared at Gier. The two fighters stared each other down as they stood on a street in Freund.

People gathered around them. Pat knew he would have to take the fight far from Freund.

Pat charged Gier, he drew his two blades and slashed at Gier. The fire guardian was able to block every attack with his rod. Gier slammed his palm into Pat and sent him flying back with a torrent of air.

Pat flew back and skipped across the ground, slamming into a home. Pat slammed through and into the home. A massive dust cloud rose from the home and hole Pat entered from.

Gier focused on the cloud of dust and waited for Pat to come out. Suddenly a blue light could be seen through the dust.

Pat blitzed out of the collapsing house and towards Gier. Pat slashed violently at Gier and locked his opponent in a flurry of blows and slashes. Gier blocked everyone of Pat's attacks.

Pat ended his flurry by raising both his swords over his head and slamming them down onto Gier.

Suddenly V leapt in front of Gier and blocked both swords with her rapier. Pat slashed at the girl's chest, but she blocked his attack.

Pat pointed the tip of his katana at her and opened fire. Pat launched a number of dust rounds.

V blocked every single bullet, but Pat stabbed her in the chest. V's aura protected her and she staggered back.

Gier rushed up from behind V. Gier leapt over her and stabbed downwards toward Pat.

Pat smacked Gier's rod out of the way and slashed at his ribs. Gier kicked Pat in the face and Gier landed on the ground.

Pat stumbled backwards, but quickly recovered. Gier and V both charged him. Pat readied both his weapons for the two.

Gier stabbed at Pat's ribs, but Pat blocked his rod and roundhouse kicked him away. Gier staggered to his side and Pat slashed violently at Gier, aiming for his face.

Gier frantically blocked every attack with his rod. V rushed over and leapt over Gier's shoulder, her feet kicked Pat in the face.

As Pat stumbled back, V rushed behind him. Pat looked at Gier and back at V. Suddenly both of his opponents charged him.

Pat stabbed at both of them, his katana raced towards V and his arming sword hurtled towards Gier.

Gier slammed his rod into Thundercloud, knocking the weapon from Pat's hands. Thundercloud flew threw the air and impaled itself in the wall of the Feldherr's building.

Pat got lucky with his katana and stabbed V in her side. The katana pierced V's aura and her flesh. Gier went to stab Pat in the neck. Pat yanked his sword out of V and blocked Gier's attack.

Pat slammed Gier's rod down and punched Gier in the face with his free hand. Pat's fist collided with Gier's cheek and lip, forcefully rotated Gier's face, until it slid off Gier's cheek.

Gier stumbled back and barely managed to keep on his feet. Pat spun around and held his hand out, aiming for V. A torrent of sparks came flying from Pat's hand, sending V flying backwards.

Gier recovered and shook his head. Gier wiped his lip with his sleeve. Gier looked down and noticed the blood on his sleeve. Gier glared at Pat and rushed him.

Pat spun around and went to attack Gier, but Gier slid towards Pat on his knees. Gier slammed his palms into Pat's chest. Fire and air shot from Gier's hands and slammed into Pat.

Pat was sent flying into the air. Gier stood up and looked at Pat. Gier warped towards him.

Pat sailed up into the air. Gier appeared above him, Pat flew right into Gier. The Fire Guardian caught Pat and spun around him. Gier raised Pat over his head and shot air through his feet. Gier and Pat hurtled towards the ground.

Gier let Pat go a few yards before they both hit the ground. Gier held out both his hands and sent air through both of them, sending him away from Pat's landing point. Gier gently landed on the ground.

Pat didn't get the graceful landing Gier had received. Pat slammed into the earth like a meteorite.

A massive cloud of dust rose around Pat's impact zone. Gier walked towards the large cloud of dust. He saw red aura shimmering in the dust, it shimmered around a silhouette of Pat.

Suddenly Pat came flying out of the dust cloud, blue lightning racing around him. Gier got into a stance and held his hands.

Pat slammed into Gier, but Gier had caught him and stopped Pat dead in his tracks. Gier held Pat's shoulders and gripped them tight. Pat looked up at Gier, his eyes widening. Pat couldn't believe his immense strength.

Suddenly Gier's right hand released Pat's shoulder and grabbed Pat's gut. Pat felt an immediate chill rush down his spine once Gier did it. Gier began to pull on a black aura like substance.

Suddenly Gier yanked an orb of black light from Pat, whose face was quickly losing the color into it. Gier snapped the orb into two, one white and the other black. Gier stuck the white orb back into Pat's gut.

Gier held the black orb out, he stared at it with a blank expression. Gier suddenly slammed the black orb into his gut. Gier could feel the chill rushing over his body.

Color returned to Pat's face. Pat struggled to his feet. Pat went to throw a bolt of lightning at Gier, but nothing happened. Pat stared at his arm in confusion. Gier looked at Pat, Gier smirked at him.

"You can't," Gier said, catching Pat's attention. "I took away the Ahnen that was preventing the seal from actually working."

"Alright, I can do this!" Pat said.

Pat charged Gier and swung at Gier's face. Gier blocked the attack with his rod, the black katana and the white rod slammed into each other. Gier pushed against Pat's carbon blade, but Pat was using all his strength to fight Gier's silver rod.

Gier push kicked Pat in his gut. Pat staggered back, his red aura was shimmering around his body. Gier thrusted his rod towards Pat's shoulder. Pat didn't even try to dodge the attack.

The rod flew into Pat's shoulder, impaling him. Pat staggered back, as Gier yanked his rod out. Pat went to slash at Gier, but Gier had already stabbed him in the gut. Gier went into a flurry of stabbing. Pat was impaled in the arm, leg, gut, side, hand.

Gier sent Pat flying back with a torrent of air. Pat sailed through the air. Pat crashed through an old hut. Pat was bleeding out fast.

Dark clouds loomed in the sky over the battle. The sound of thunder rang through the air. Lightning lit the ground. Rain started falling from the sky. Bolts of lightning fell from the sky and struck trees outside of Freund, the forest was being set ablaze.

Pat looked up at the sky, rain pattered his face. A flash of white appeared, as a bolt of lightning raced down towards Pat. The bolt touched Pat and all he saw was white.

Gier and V rushed over to the destroyed hut. Both had their weapons drawn. They entered the remains of the hut, but saw no body.

"He got away?!" V asked.

Gier put his rod away, he walked over and clapped his hand onto V's shoulder.

"This is good, I think he could be useful in a later time."

V rolled her eyes, but was too tired to protest. V sheathed her sword and looked at Gier for orders. Gier spun around and a portal of white fire opened up. Gier entered it and V followed.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby laid in a bed in the red room. The young woman was in her pajamas. Suddenly her scroll started buzzing. Ruby groaned and groggily opened her eyes. Ruby rolled over and faced her nightstand.

Ruby's arm reached out and grabbed the scroll from the nightstand. Ruby accepted the call and brought the scroll up to her ear.

"H-hello?" She asked, still half asleep.

The voice came through the other end and informed her of the recent events involving Pat.

Ruby's eyes widened at the news. Ruby shot up and leapt off her bed.

"I'm on my way, Heilig!" Ruby shouted.

XXX XXX XXX

Emma slept soundly in her master bedroom. Alex was with her, they had started sleeping together just a little bit before the tournament. Alex laid on the edge of the bed. Emma had her arms wrapped around him and was hugging him close.

Emma smiled in her sleep, she dreamt of pleasant things. Alex couldn't sleep, he thought about his leg. Alex looked over at their nightstand. Alex's crutch was propped up against it.

Alex sighed, he couldn't stop thinking about how much stronger both Ryden and Pat had gotten.

Suddenly the door flew open. Ruby raced in, fully dressed and carrying her scythe. Emma slowly opened her eyes and released Alex. Emma sat up and looked at Ruby.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Pat's endanger!" Ruby said.

Emma nodded and leapt over Alex. Emma rushed to her closet. After a brief moment the girl came out, fully dressed as well and carrying her arming sword.

Emma ran over to the bed and kissed Alex on the cheek.

"I'll be right back!" Emma said, running out of the room.

Ruby followed Emma and shut the door on the way out.

As soon as the door shut, Alex sat up. The young man swung his leg off the bed. Alex grabbed his crutch and stood up, putting all his weight on the crutch. Alex hobbled over to the door, but it flew open before he reached it.

Heilig entered the room, surprising Alex.

"Um… hi?" Alex said, waving.

"Ah! Alex Feuer, I have been meaning to speak with you!"

"About what?" Alex asked, backing up.

"I know about your leg, I can help you," Heilig said, moving deeper into the room.

"How?" Alex desperately asked.

"You may not like my solution," Heilig said, her voice solemn and quiet.

"I don't care what it takes, I will get my leg back!" Alex said, with confidence in his voice.

"I'd have amputate the leg and replace it," Heilig said, she stared at the ground in shame.

"What?" Alex quietly asked.

"We have a new line of robotic limbs, I could get one customly made for you. I understand if you don't want to, it is a big decision," Heilig said, walking over to Alex.

"I'll do it!" Alex eagerly said.

"What?" Heilig asked, taken back by Alex's eagerness to accept her offer.

"I will do whatever it takes, I am just as strong…. as," Alex paused.

"Pat?" Heilig guessed.

"Yeah," Alex softly answered, he stared down at his ruined leg.

"I didn't finish," Heilig added. Alex looked up at her. "The operation isn't a clean one, there is a risk."

"What's the risk?"

"Death or paralysis."

"What are my chances?" Alex asked, he sounded defeated.

"Less than fifty percent for not being paralyzed and around sixty for surviving the surgery."

Alex's eyes shot open. Alex wanted to do the surgery, but he didn't like his odds. Alex remained silent and Heilig uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot.

"I'll give you sometime to make up your mind," Heilig said, turning around and walking towards the door.

"I'll do it!" Alex frantically shouted.

Heilig's hand was on the knob of the door, she slowly took it off. Heilig turned around and looked at Alex.

"Are you sure?" Heilig quietly asked.

"Yes," Alex quietly answered. Alex thought about Ryden and Pat, how strong they both were. "Yes, I will do it, no matter what!"

"Come with me, I can get it done now," Heilig spun around and waved from Alex to follow.

Alex hobbled after her. Alex couldn't wait to walk again!

XXX XXX XXX

The snowy, dark mountain was windy and brutal. Currant kept walking. The clone had braved a lot worse, he had to make it up the mountain.

The clone had failed to notice the girl following him. Weiss was still following from a distance, a distance she was rapidly closing.

Currant kept trudging through the snow. Suddenly Currant heard something that made him spin around, a howl.

Currant looked directly at Weiss, his eyes widened. Weiss frantically looked for a place to run, but Currant was already sprinting towards her.

Currant quickly reached the heiress and leapt towards her.

"Get down!" Currant yelled, tackling Weiss to the snow.

As Currant tackled Weiss, a white furred animal rushed past them.

Currant helped Weiss to her feet. The two scanned around, they saw a whole group of white furred grimm beowolves. The beowolves had surrounded them.

As the beowolves slowly closed in, Currant drew his blade and Weiss followed. Currant counted the pack of beowolves, he came to the conclusion that there was ten.

One beowolf leapt towards Weiss, catching her off guard. Currant quickly blitzed in front of Weiss and stabbed the creature in its throat. Currant yanked his blade out of the beowolf, its body fell to the ground.

Two more beowolves leapt at the pair. Weiss was quick to launch a barrage of ice dust rounds at the beowolves, killing them.

Currant didn't wait for the rest to attack. Currant threw four bolts of crimson lightning at four beowolves, killing four more.

The remaining three heard a howl and started to retreat. Currant and Weiss allowed them to leave.

Suddenly the mountain started to shake. Weiss and Currant looked around trying to find the cause. They found it and both of their eyes widened.

An alpha beowolf approached the two and started to charge them. Currant hurtled a bolt at it, but it had on effect.

Weiss and Currant rolled to their sides as the alpha barreled through where they were standing.

Currant got to his feet. The alpha smacked Currant with the back of its front hand. Currant was sent flying off the trail. Currant started falling, but suddenly stopped. Currant looked around, he was standing on a glyph.

Weiss summoned a staircase of glyphs leading back onto the mountain. Currant raced up them.

The alpha turned its attention onto Weiss. The alpha charged Weiss, but suddenly it was thrown away by a powerful bolt of lightning.

Currant walked over to Weiss. The clone grabbed her shoulders.

"Stab together?" Currant asked.

Weiss nodded and the two turned to the beowolf. Weiss summoned glyphs in front of them. Currant grinned, as crimson lightning engulfed him.

Currant and Weiss shot forward. Weiss and Currant quickly reached the grimm. Weiss summoned a time dilation glyph. Currant's movements and Weiss' sped up.

Weiss and Currant unleashed a flurry of attacks on the grimm. Both fighters furiously cut and stabbed the grimm. Currant stepped back and prepared one final stab, Weiss did the same.

Both of them stabbed the grim at the same time. It was like their blades were one. Both blades entered the grimm, killing it instantly.

Currant yanked his crimson blade from the evaporating grimm. Currant sheathed his blade. Currant turned around and started walking away.

Weiss was dumbfounded by his actions.

"Hey!" Weiss called after the clone.

Currant heard her, but didn't turn around. Weiss rolled her eyes and trudged over to him. Weiss grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"I'm talking to you!" Weiss said.

Currant stared at her blankly. Weiss worriedly looked at him. Currant had a mission and he couldn't let Weiss get in his way.

Currant got lost in thought about how he would get rid of her. Suddenly something stole him from his thought.

Weiss had grabbed Currant's hand. Weiss gazed passionately up into Currant's eyes. Her eyes seemed to almost plea with his.

"Please come back," Weiss begged.

Currant could feel his heart skip a beat at her words. Currant placed his hand on Weiss' shoulder. His hand moved up and felt her cheek. Currant smiled down at the girl, Weiss started to smile at him. Weiss had hope in her eyes.

"Weiss," Currant said, smiling. "I-I'm sorry."

Currant's smiled faded and so did Weiss'.

"W-what?" Weiss asked, confused.

Suddenly Weiss felt a tingle sensation in her cheek and she saw black.

As Weiss went limp, Currant removed his crimson lightning engulfed hand from her cheek.

Currant stared down at Weiss' face. Currant drew his blade, he knew that he could prevent all distractions if he just did the simplest of actions. Currant wanted to end it, but something was stopping him.

Currant sheathed the sword, he glared down at Weiss. Currant spun around and started walking away. Currant was going to let nature decide Weiss' fate. In an hour or two, Weiss would freeze to death.

Currant kept walking and didn't ever look back.

XXX XXX XXX


	53. V7 Ch3 Burn

Ruby sat in the red room, she was in her regular combat clothes and Emma sat with her. Ruby was sniffling and a few stray tears ran down her face.

"I'm sure Pat is fine," Emma gently said, trying to comfort Ruby.

"I don't know anymore," Ruby mumbled.

"Hm?" Emma looked at Ruby, confused.

"Why is he such a wild card?" Ruby asked. "He is always getting into a fight or running off somewhere by himself. Pat is always leaving me and I can't do anything about it! When will he learn that he can rely on others?"

Emma didn't know how to answer. Emma had always know that Pat was one for adventure and hated sitting around doing nothing, but Ruby had a good point, Pat has to learn to ask others for help.

Ruby had stopped crying, but she was distraught by Pat's disappearance. Ruby stared at the ground, she couldn't keep her head up. Ruby felt weak and tired.

"Pat asked for someone's help once," Emma suddenly said.

Ruby looked at Emma.

"Who?" Ruby questioned.

Emma's face turned solemn, she finally spoke after a brief moment, "Liz."

XXX XXX XXX

Yang and Ryden walked through the emptied streets of Freund. Little did the couple know, but most of the guardians had a search party for Pat.

Yang led Ryden through the streets by his hand. Yang would occasionally glance back and smile at her new husband.

Ryden looked around at the houses that he and Yang passed. Ryden noticed some were still destroyed, Gier's assault must have caused more damage than Ryden originally thought.

Ryden looked forward back to his wife. Ryden still didn't know why Yang insisted on wearing her combat clothes and made Ryden wear his. Ryden was also puzzled at why Yang made him bring his weapon.

Suddenly Yang started waving and smiling at a pair of people in front of the couple. Ryden looked up and his eyes lit up.

Marty and Velvet waved backed. The two couples stood outside a restaurant. Yang rushed over to Velvet and Marty, pulling Ryden along.

"Hey!" Yang cheered, releasing Ryden's hand.

Yang and Velvet hugged. Ryden didn't look at Marty, they still didn't get along well.

"So Yang? How has the married life been?" Velvet asked.

"Well, same Ryden as before," Yang said, giggling.

The two couples entered the restaurant. They began eating and enjoying themselves, completely unaware of the danger outside.

Cinder and Tyrian walked down the streets. They stopped at the restaurant, Cinder turned to Tyrian.

"I want both of their heads on a spike, don't fail again," Cinder ordered.

XXX XXX XXX

Alex hobbled through a bright, white hallway. Heilig quickly walked ahead of Alex, she had already prepared his room and was taking him to it.

Heilig reached the door and placed her hand on the handle, she turned to face Alex.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Heilig asked.

Alex hobbled over on his crutch. "Yes."

XXX XXX XXX

Wind blew through the Sky temple's courtyard. A few storm clouds loomed over the courtyard.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning raced down from the sky and struck in the courtyard. Pat appeared out of the bolt of lightning. His body was beaten and bloodied.

Pat collapsed to the ground. A girl hurried over to him, her silver hair was in a ponytail. The girl helped Pat onto his feet, as she placed her hands on him, Pat's wounds slowly began to heal.

The girl helped Pat into the temple, she laid him down on a stone slab. She placed her hands on his stomach. The female's hands began to glow white.

Pat struggled to take in air and when he did his breaths were shallow and short.

The girl took her hands off of him. She smiled and placed her hand on his forehead. Pat stirred on the stone slab.

Pat slowly opened his navy blue eyes and weakly gazed up at the girl. Pat gave the girl a fatigued smile.

"I thought goddess can't interfere with mortals?" Pat asked, still smiling.

"We can't, but Eleanor shouldn't have done what she did," Mitleid answered.

Pat sat up, pain shot through his body. Pat winced at the pain and grabbed his side.

"Hey be careful, you aren't in a position to start moving," Mitleid said, with worry in her voice.

Pat grinned at the goddess and leapt off the stone slab. Pat started stretching as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"I got beat pretty bad," Pat admitted.

The goddess stared at the ground. She looked up at him, "I'm sure you can fight Gier if group up with Ruby."

Pat shook his head in a disapproving way, "Nah, I don't got any Ahnen. Gier yanked it out of me."

"Oh." The goddess stared back at the ground.

"Which I am very happy about," Pat said with glee. The goddess looked back up at his grinning face.

"Why?"

"Because that wasn't strength that I got on my own, I had to use my friend and a demon to use it and I hated that," Pat said, disgusted.

The goddess bewilderedly stared at Pat, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But now I have time to train, I will become stronger," Pat said, finishing his stretching.

The goddess walked towards Pat, once she reached him, she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Listen to me, I restored your semblance, but you can't fight Gier without Ahnen."

"Yes I can," Pat said, shaking Mitleid's hands off and walking away.

"Gier has obtained the demon, his power has increased tenfold."

"I know," Pat said. "I can't wait."

The goddess stared at the male in confusion. "You're excited?"

"Of course, my teammates can't give me a good fight and neither can any of my friends. The only one who could is Gier."

Pat smiled at the goddess and waved her goodbye. Pat raced out of the temple, leaving the goddess alone.

"I'm not pulling him out this time," Mitleid said, shrugging. "If he dies, then he dies."

XXX XXX XXX

Yang and Ryden exited the restaurant with Marty and Velvet. The two couples were well fed and happy.

"So Velvet, I have been meaning to ask this, but how is the pregnant life?" Yang asked.

Velvet shrugged her shoulders, "It hasn't been long, I have been told it is supposed to get worse."

The friends said their goodbyes and Velvet and Marty left. Yang and Ryden watched their friends walk down the streets.

The couple smiled at each other and began walking away too. Yang hugged Ryden's arm and rested her head on his arm.

Suddenly an explosion erupted just a few blocks from the happy couple. A building was ablaze and people's screams could be heard. Ryden looked and Yang, she grinned back at him.

"Go be a hero and save the day," Yang said, rolling her eyes.

Ryden kissed his wife on her forehead and he raced off. Yang watched him go and she sighed, there went their nice evening together.

Yang spun around and began walking the opposite way, but a man in a brown coat blocked her path. The man whipped his coat off, revealing his face to Yang.

Yang's eyes were drawn to his weapons, two wrist blades with guns. Yang hands became fists and she readied her weapons.

"Who are you?" Yang demanded.

The man began to giggle, the giggle became a cackle.

"My name is Tyrian and I am here to shut up those who oppose my queen," Tyrian said. He licked his lips as he stared at Yang, he looked at Yang like she was his prey.

"If you want to fight, then let's fight!"

Yang shot backwards and she was propelled forward. Yang slammed her fist downwards at Tyrian's face, but he blocked the attack and slashed Yang in the gut. Yang flew back and landed on her feet.

Yang raced back towards Tyrian. She was about to reach him, but Yang shot to her side and propeleed herself away. Tyrian tried to follow the girl, but Yang shot the opposite direction and began flying backwards towards Tyrian.

Yang slammed her heel into Tyrian's face. Tyrian staggered back and Yang landed on her hands, she flipped to her feet. Yang leapt towards Tyrian and slammed her fist into his gut, she fired her weapon and sent Tyrian flying backwards.

Tyrian slammed into a home. A dust cloud rose around Tyrian's entry point. Yang rolled her eyes and fired wildly into the dust cloud. The home was brought down, crumbling around Tyrian.

Yang sighed and reloaded her weapons. She turned around and put her back to the ruined house. Yang began walking away.

Suddenly Tyrian leapt from the rubble. He landed gracefully on the ground and sprinted towards Yang. Tyrian stabbed at her back.

Yang spun around, but had no time to dodge or block Tyrian's attack. Yang raised her arms and closed her eyes, waiting for the attack to land.

Yang heard metal slam together and she slowly opened her eyes again. Yang looked down at Tyrian's weapon, which had been caught by a katana.

Ryden stood in between Yang and Tyrian, his blade had caught Tyrian's weapon and Ryden struggled to keep it away from Yang. Ryden threw Tyrian back with his blade.

Tyrian slid back and slowly came to a stop a few feet from the two. Tyrian frantically looked between the two.

Ryden and Yang charged Tyrian and they punched him together. Yang's robotic fist and Ryden's fiery fist landed on Tyrian's nose, sending him flying backwards. Tyrian crashed through the restaurant's window.

Yang and Ryden heard scream erupting from the Restaurant and people came running out. The couple readied themselves.

Suddenly Tyrian leapt from the window he entered from. Tyrian flew towards Yang, his eyes wildly darted around.

Ryden rushed forward and slapped Tyrian away with his blade. Tyrian was sent flying and skid across the ground. Tyrian slid to a stop, he laid on the ground, motionless.

Ryden and Yang looked at each other and back to Tyrian. Ryden started walking towards Tyrian. Ryden neared the motionless Tyrian, but suddenly a fireball came racing towards him.

Ryden spun around to block the fire and Tyrian leapt to his feet. Tyrian rushed towards Ryden and tackled ball of fire struck the area where the two were standing.

Tyrian and Ryden slammed into the ground, just a few feet from the impact point of the fireball. Tyrian sat on top of Ryden and prepared to stab him.

Tyrian stabbed down into Ryden's throat. Tyrian was suddenly struck by a bullet. Tyrian was knocked off Ryden by the bullet.

Tyrian rolled onto his feet and frantically scanned for his attacker. Tyrian's eyes landed on his attacker.

"Martin Goodwitch!" Tyrian called, standing up straight.

Marty walked towards Tyrian, he cocked his shotgun and the empty shell of his round flew out and clanged when it hit the ground. Marty walked past Yang, he didn't take his eyes off Tyrian.

"Yang, go get help," Marty ordered, glaring at Tyrian.

Yang slowly nodded, she knew she would only get in their way. Yang turned and ran off.

Tyrian grinned sinesterly at Yang, "Cute, but I do love it when prey flees."

Tyrian went to run after her, but suddenly Marty was in front of him.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere," Marty growled.

Tyrian back up, but he smirked and quickly raised his guns to Marty. Tyrian opened fire on Marty at point blank. Tyrian cackled as he emptied his guns into Marty.

Tyrian lost his grin once he saw Marty had teleported away. Tyrian scanned around for Marty, but couldn't find a trace of him.

Suddenly Ryden's fist collided with Tyrian's chin, knocking Tyrian back. Ryden glared at Tyrian and his hands clenched around his sword's hilt.

Five more fireballs flew towards Ryden. The fire Guardian easily blocked every single one with his katana. Ryden looked for the caster of the fireballs, he quickly found her.

Cinder strolled the two, her eye was surrounded by red fire. She smirked at Ryden.

Suddenly Marty appeared next to Cinder and slashed at her with his weapon. Cinder raised her hands and summoned two swords, she quickly blocked the attack. Cinder pushed Marty back, she glared at him.

Tyrian cackled quietly and licked his lips as he looked back and forth between Cinder and Ryden. Dread loomed in the air as the two fiery warriors stared at each other.

Cinder looked back at Ryden, her face twisted into a smirk. "I've always wanted to test Maiden powers against Elder powers."

Ryden rolled his eyes and replied, "I'm sure Pat gave you a good example of what they can do."

Cinder lost her smirk and glared at Ryden, "I can assure you that I have honed my skills since then, if I ever met back up with that Brewner boy, then I will end him in a second!"

"Of course you will, now if you want to fight, then I will be happy to oblige, but I would rather we do it in a place with little distractions."

Cinder's smirk returned, "If it will get you away from your friends, then I agree."

Ryden grinned, he had to get their fight away from the town. Ryden started walking towards Cinder. Ryden looked at Marty.

"Teleport us somewhere," Ryden ordered.

Marty was taken back by Ryden's request, but he quickly recovered.

"What are you thinking? You have been on a honeymoon and living with Yang for the last few months!"

"Trust me."

Marty rolled his eyes and slung his shotgun onto his back. Marty grabbed Cinder and Ryden's shoulders and he closed his eyes. Marty soon found an area that was far away from innocents.

Ryden and Cinder disappeared in a puff of smoke. Marty sighed in relief, he turned back to Tyrian and drew his weapon.

"Now, allow me to deal with you myself!" Marty shouted, charging the faunus.

XXX XXX XXX

Cinder and Ryden appeared suddenly in a puff of black smoke. Ryden scanned his environment, he immediately recognized the area they were in.

Ryden and Cinder stood on the edge of the great gorge. Ryden looked over and saw Frost's grave. Ryden turned to face Cinder.

"Ready when you are," Ryden smuggly said.

Cinder smirked and summoned two blades of fire. The fire around her eye intensified and Ryden summoned white fire around his eyes.

They both suddenly shot towards each other, flames coming off their bodies as they raced towards each other.

The two beings of fire slammed into each other, Ryden's blade against Cinder's blades. Ryden pushed against the Maiden's swords. Ryden slapped her swords away and slashed at Cinder's face.

Cinder was forced to step back, in order to dodge the attack. The white flames on Ryden's blade came just mere millimeters from Cinder's face. The Maiden could feel the heat of his blade on her face.

Cinder brought her blades up and tried to stab Ryden in the chest, but Ryden knocked her blades down and roundhouse kicked her in the side, sending Cinder flying towards the edge of the gorge.

Cinder flew off the edge of the gorge and fell down towards the rushing river. Ryden smirked and walked towards the edge.

Suddenly Cinder rose back up to the edge of the gorge, she dusted her shoulder off and grinned at Ryden.

Cinder became surrounded by an orange aura sphere and she began to levitate. Ryden calmly followed the Maiden as she rose into the air.

"This, is the power of a Maiden!" Cinder bragged. "What powers do you have?"

Cinder released her blades and held her hands out, aimed towards Ryden. A storm of fireballs flew out of her hands and barraged Ryden.

Ryden had no choice but to dodge the salvo of fireballs. Ryden leapt forward and rushed towards the edge of the cliff. Cinder's hands followed him.

Ryden reached the edge of the gorge and leapt off of it. Cinder spun around in the air and followed him down the gorge.

As Ryden fell, he place his hand and foot on the wall of the gorge. Ryden suddenly pushed off the wall and leapt towards the other wall. Ryden repeated this process and continued through the gorge.

Cinder flew after him, she attempted to hit him with one of the many fireballs, but Ryden was jumping around too much and Cinder couldn't hit him.

Pieces of rock and chunks of the gorge's wall fell down into the rushing river as Cinder tried her best to hit Ryden with a fireball.

Ryden followed the river as he leapt from wall to wall. Cinder began to close the gap between the two.

The fireballs started becoming a lot more accurate and Ryden had to start slashing a few out of the air with his blade.

Cinder suddenly rushed forwards and tried to knock Ryden from the air, but Ryden leapt backwards from a wall and flew behind Cinder.

As Ryden flew behind Cinder, he sheathed his blade and aimed both his hands towards the Maiden.

Cinder tried to turn around in time, but she was too slow. Ryden forced white fire to engulf his arms and suddenly let it go.

A massive ball of white fire raced towards Cinder. The Maiden tried to dodge, but the ball of fire filled the narrow passageway of the gorge.

The ball of white fire struck Cinder, knocking her from the air. Cinder plummeted towards the raging river that flowed beneath her and Ryden.

Ryden drew his blade and propelled himself with fire towards a wall. Ryden stabbed his blade into the wall and stopped himself from falling.

Ryden slowly climbed up the side of the wall of the gorge. He eventually made it to the top. Ryden stretched and sheathed his blade, he wiped some sweat from his brow and started walking away.

Cinder slowly rose from behind Ryden, fire surrounded her body, her hair was soaked and steam rose from her body. Cinder glared at Ryden and she summoned two fire swords out of the air.

Cinder suddenly charged Ryden and impaled him from behind. Ryden gasped for air as the blade were pushed deep into his lungs.

Cinder sinesterly as she drove the blades deeper into Ryden's body. Cinder yanked the blades from his body and allowed it to fall to the ground.

Suddenly Ryden's body began to steam. Cinder stared at the body in confusion as it went up in smoke and steam.

Cinder's eye widened and she frantically looked around, suddenly she was struck from her side, sending her flying back towards the edge of the gorge.

Cinder recovered in midair and landed on her feet. Suddenly Ryden came racing towards her. Cinder raised her blades up.

Ryden brought his blade over his head and slammed it down into Cinder's, he kept moving forward and pushed Cinder back.

Cinder slid back as Ryden pushed her towards the edge of the gorge. Cinder slammed her foot into the ground, stopping herself. Cinder pushed against Ryden's strength.

The Maiden looked over her shoulder, she had just stopped at the very edge of the gorge. Cinder sighed in relief and began pushing against Ryden's blade.

"You're very smart!" Cinder struggled to say as she pushed against Ryden.

"Thank you, but I'm not the tactician, I'm the power of PARM."

"Ha! They must be lacking in that field," Cinder taunted.

"Nope, I haven't even come close to using my full strength," Ryden said, grinning.

Cinder smirked at Ryden and she confidently replied, "A bluff and nothing more."

Ryden smirked at her and suddenly pushed down with all his might, shattering both her blades. Ryden's white hot blade came flying down onto Cinder.

Cinder slammed her hand into Ryden's chest. Cinder unleashed a torrent of flames, sending Ryden flying backwards.

Ryden flew back and slammed into a large rock. Cinder summoned two more swords and launched after him.

Ryden rolled out of the way as Cinder's blades impaled the rock. Ryden kneed Cinder in the ribs.

Cinder staggered to her side and wildly slashed at Ryden. The fire Guardian blocked her blade and twisted it from her hands using his katana. Cinder slammed her hand down and a bolt of lightning flew down from the sky.

Ryden leapt back and the bolt struck where he stood. Ryden landed on his feet, he glared up at Cinder, who was breathing heavily.

Cinder suddenly summoned a bow and fired an arrow towards Ryden. The fire Guardian was fatigued and didn't expect the arrow, he had no time to dodge.

The arrow tore into Ryden's right shoulder as he attempted to move out of the way. Ryden's right arm went limp and he dropped his blade. Ryden collapsed to his knees and he clutched his shoulder in pain.

Cinder smirked and walked towards the kneeling male. Cinder summoned another blade and prepared to stab Ryden, but he suddenly grabbed his sword and leapt up.

Ryden stabbed downwards into Cinder. Cinder stabbed at Ryden, both of the fighters winced.

Ryden had stabbed Cinder right above her cleavage, but her sword had caught Ryden's blade and was preventing it from entering further.

Cinder's right blade was aimed right for Ryden's ribs, but Ryden had moved his left hand in front of the sword. Instead of impaling his side, Cinder impaled Ryden's hand and now her sword was stuck in his hand.

Cinder struggled to keep Ryden's blade from entering further into her body and Ryden struggled to keep Cinder's sword from entering his side.

The two opponents were at a stalemate, neither could let up or they would be impaled. Both of their auras shimmered around their bodies.

If Cinder hadn't impaled Ryden's shoulder with the arrow he would've had enough strength to over power her, but he couldn't summon enough strength into his arm to do that.

Cinder couldn't over power Ryden, no matter how much she tried. Cinder glared at Ryden.

"Just die!" She yelled.

Ryden smirked at her as she coughed up blood.

"I think I'm starting to pierce something, you won't be able to hold on for long," Ryden stated.

"You'll hand and arm will fatigue before that happens, I'll enjoy making you a shish kabob!"

Ryden's hand was starting to struggle against Cinder's blade, he was trying to ignore the pain, but was also failing at that. Ryden didn't know how much longer he could hold out for.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby walked through the empty forests of Hope Reich, she was getting desperate as she searched for Pat.

The cold wind of the winter blew past her. Ruby shivered, she didn't know where Pat or Gier was, but she was determined to find one of them.

Unbeknownst to Ruby, someone was watching her, stalking her. Hazel followed the red hooded girl from a distance, he didn't want to do what he was ordered too, but he knew Salem was the only way he could get revenge for his sister's death.

Hazel started walking towards Ruby, the snow crunched under his boot. His dust crystals bounced around in his pockets as he walked. Hazel was getting closer and closer to Ruby.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Sorry to leave it on two cliff hangers, but this chapter was getting long and I had to cut it off.**


	54. V7 Ch4 Ruby's Heroes

Gunshots rang through the streets of Freund. Every citizen was in their locked homes.

Marty ran through the streets. Marty stopped and tried to rest, he was heavily panting and out breath. Marty leaned against the wall to a home.

Suddenly the wall collapsed and Tyrian leapt from the rubble. Marty tried to slash Tyrian, but he knocked his blade away and slashed Marty on his stomach. Marty stepped back and Tyrian slashed through his clothes.

Marty switched his sword to its shotgun form. Marty point blank fired at Tyrian's chest. The slug round flew into Tyrian's chest and exploded. Both Marty and Tyrian were sent flying back.

Tyrian slammed through the home he came from. Marty flew back and landed on his feet, he slowly slid to a stop.

Marty aimed his shotgun at the home and began to walk towards it. Marty had lost track of Tyrian and he was scanning the home for him.

Suddenly Tyrian leapt from the partially destroyed home and slashed at Marty. Marty switched his weapon to its katana mode and slammed it into Tyrian's wrist blades.

Marty throw Tyrian to his side. Tyrian gracefully landed on his feet and prepared to attack Marty again. Marty switched his weapon to its shotgun mode and aimed his weapon at Tyrian and rapidly unloaded his gun.

Tyrian leapt out of the way of Marty's barrage of bullets. Tyrian activated the guns on his wrist blade and opened fire on Marty, who had run out of ammo. Marty switched to his weapon's katana and blocked the bullets.

Tyrian charged Marty and stabbed at Marty with both of his wrist blades. Marty caught both wrist blades with his sword. Tyrian pushed against Marty, who did the same.

Marty's arms struggled against Tyrian's raw strength. Tyrian didn't look it, but he was very powerful.

Suddenly Tyrian's tail came around and whipped Marty, causing him to stagger back. Tyrian slashed Marty's cheek with one of his wrist blades. Tyrian stabbed at Marty's stomach with his other wrist blade.

The wrist blade was blocked by Marty, but had so much force behind it, that it sent Marty sliding backwards on his feet. Marty slowly came to a stop and looked back at Tyrian, who was charging him.

Marty rushed towards Tyrian and stabbed at his chest. Tyrian slapped his blade away and tried to slash at Marty's face. Marty brought his blade up and blocked Tyrian's attack.

Tyrian kneed Marty in the gut. Tyrian slammed his wrists blades down onto Marty. Marty raised his blade and blocked the attack, causing a massive shock wave once the blades connected.

Tyrian pushed down on Marty, who wasn't letting Tyrian's blades come down and was pushing them back up!

Tyrian glared at Marty and tried to whip him with his tail again, but Marty pulled his blade away and side stepped. Tyrian staggered forward and Marty slashed him in the chest, making him stumble backwards.

Tyrian spun around and bolted in the opposite direction of Marty. Tyrian rushed away, leaving Marty behind to question where he was going. Marty soon gave chase.

XXX XXX XXX

Blood dripped from Ryden's hand. Ryden's face had become pale and white. Cinder wasn't in a better condition. While she was losing less blood, Ryden's blade was slowing going deeper into her chest.

Ryden could feel his arm growing tired, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold out. The pain had just become numb and Ryden had learned to ignore it, but his arm was tiring, both of them.

Ryden suddenly noticed something about the arm cinder was using to block his blade, her arm was part grimm. Ryden remembered that Grimm couldn't summon an aura.

Ryden pushed Cinder's arm back and sliced off her left arm. Cinder stabbed her right arm's blade into Ryden's side, making him cough up blood. Ryden slashed Cinder's other arm.

Cinder let out a howl of pain as both her arms had been severed. Cinder stumbled back and fell to the ground.

Ryden walked towards her, she stared at him in horror.

"Do the right thing, let me live, please," Cinder begged. "You're a good person, you don't want my blood on your hands."

Ryden glared at her, he clenched his side to try and stop the bleeding. Ryden sighed and dropped his sword. Ryden turned away from her.

"You're right, how about I just get some of my friends and try and kill you," Ryden sarcastically said.

"I don't think that is necessary, I am sorry, I swear to change," Cinder pleaded.

Ryden nodded and spun back around. Ryden stuck his hand towards her, his palm aimed point blank at her face. Fire began to appear in his hand.

"You're right," Ryden coldly said, summoning more flames to his hand. "Because unlike you, I don't need help."

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby trudged through the snow. The snow started to fall in huge amounts. Ruby came across a frozen lake. Ruby sighed and started to walk towards it.

Suddenly Ruby heard a noise that sounded like footsteps. Ruby spun around and her eyes widened at the sight Hazel. Ruby started to back up.

"Please, no one has to get hurt," Hazel said, his voice low and rough.

Ruby drew her weapon and started firing at Hazel. Hazel rushed to her and knocked the weapon from Ruby's hands. Ruby tried to punch him, but Hazel just slammed his fist down onto her head, knocking her out.

Hazel picked up Ruby's limp body, but suddenly two bolts of yellow lightning slammed into his back. Hazel dropped Ruby into the snow and slowly turned around.

Hazel frowned at Alex, who started walking towards him.

"Who are you?" Hazel asked.

"It is I, the rejuvenated Youngest member of team PARM! Alex Feuer!" Alex grandly announced.

Hazel took a step and suddenly Alex blitzed towards him. Alex leapt into the air and soared towards Hazel. Alex mid air around house kicked the giant, causing him to stagger back.

Alex leapt towards Hazel and sent blue lightning to his leg. Alex slammed his leg into Hazel's chest, sending Hazel flying towards the frozen lake. Hazel sailed through the air and landed on the frozen water, luckily the ice was very thick.

Alex walked over to Ruby and picked her up. Alex walked over to a nearby tree and placed her against it.

Hazel struggled to his feet and shook his head. Alex turned around and blitzed after his opponent.

Hazel saw Alex coming and wound up his arm. As Alex reached him, Hazel threw his fist towards Alex.

Alex suddenly veered to the right and dodged Hazel's attack. Alex blitzed back towards Hazel and slammed his fist into Hazel's jaw.

Alex ran off and come back around, slamming his fist into Hazel's ribs. Alex gained some distance and turned around, he blitzed back around and drew his staff. Alex jabbed one of the bladed ends at Hazel's chest.

Hazel slappe the staff away and grabbed Alex by the head. Hazel threw Alex done into the ice.

"Boy, I haven't even gotten serious yet."

Hazel drew two crystals of dust from his pockets. The crystals were yellow and had tiny sparks racing around them. Hazel stabbed the crystals into his arms. Hazel let out a loud roar and yellow lightning started racing around his body.

Alex stumbled to his feet and looked at Hazel. Alex smirked. "Good because I haven't gotten serious ei…"

Hazel slammed his fist into Alex's face with amazing speed. Alex was sent flying back. Alex slammed into the bank of the lake. Alex landed on his feet. Hazel came charging and slammed his fist into alex's back, carrying him into the air.

Hazel sent lightning to his hand and shocked Alex with it. Hazel carried Alex into the air and then slammed him back into the ground. Hazel's fist buried Alex in the snow underneath the two fighters.

Hazel retracted his fist and kicked Alex, sending him flying back onto the lake. Alex hit the snow covered ice and skipped across it, before landing and sinking into the deep snow.

Alex slowly stood up and looked back at Hazel. Alex glared at Hazel as Alex took off his jacket and threw it on the ground. Alex's eyes stared at Hazel.

Hazel roared again and charged Alex. Alex blitzed towards Hazel. The two met each other and they both punched. Their fists collided and sent out a massive shock wave, blowing away the snow from underneath them.

Hazel and Alex stood in a circle of no snow. Hazel's strength was great and it forced Alex pulled his hand back and drew his staff. Alex twirled the staff around and slammed it into Hazel's ribs.

Hazel threw his fist into Alex's face, sending him flying back. Alex recovered in the air and gracefully landed on his feet. Alex switch his staff into its short sword mode. A blade popped out of one end and the staff shortened.

Alex rushed towards Hazel, blue lightning racing around his body. Alex slashed furiously at Hazel, but Hazel blocked Alex's attacks. Alex tried to stab Hazel in the chest, but Hazel caught Alex's blade with his hand.

Hazel threw the blade, along with Alex, behind him. Alex flew forward and crashed into the ice. Alex stumbled to his feet, he tried not to slip on the ice. Alex looked back up at Hazel, Alex's frost white eyes glared at him.

Suddenly Alex flew forward. Hazel could barely keep track of his movements.

Alex sprinted behind Hazel and went to stab him. Hazel spun around and barely blocked the blade. Alex blitzed away and left Hazel to wonder where he would attack from next.

Alex sprinted off to the edge of the frozen lake. Alex stopped and spun around, the dark sky and the heavy blanket of snow that fell from it, shielded him from Hazel's vision.

Alex looked back at Hazel. Due to his Gewitter, Alex could see better than the average person.

Alex smirked and blue lightning began to race around his body. Suddenly Alex shot forward like a rocket. Snow was thrown up into the air, as Alex raced over it. Lightning engulfed his body and enhanced it.

Hazel could see the bright light of the lightning racing towards him. Hazel wound his arm up and yellow lightning shimmered around it.

Alex reached Hazel and went to stab him with his lightning engulfed short sword. Hazel threw his fist forward at Alex. Suddenly Alex burst into blue lightning and appeared behind Hazel.

Alex dropped his sword and both his fists became engulfed in the lightning. Alex started unleashing a flurry of punches onto Hazel's back. As Alex punched Hazel, he staggered forward, pushing him towards the center of the lake.

Alex continued his barrage of punches on Hazel. Alex and Hazel soon reached the center of the lake and Alex stopped punching. Hazel spun around and tried to slam his arm into Alex, but Alex blitzed into the air.

Alex stopped a foot or two above Hazel. Alex flipped in the air so his head was aimed towards the ground. Alex took his leg and quickly slammed it into Hazel's shoulder, sending Hazel hurtling towards the snow and ice beneath them.

Hazel slammed into the snow, which was all blown away from his impact. Hazel's body tore through the snow and slammed into the ice, cracking it.

Alex began to fall back to the ground, but blue lightning engulfed him again and he shot towards the ground. Alex stuck both his fists out, each with lightning swarming around it.

Alex hurtled towards Hazel and slammed both his fists into him. Alex knocked the air from Hazel's lungs. The ice underneath Hazel shattered and Hazel fell into the freezing water.

Alex quickly blitzed away. Alex blitzed away to the bank of the lake and landed in a pile of snow. Alex laid in the pile of snow, the white drained from his eyes and sweat ran down his face. Alex was out of breath and panting.

Alex's eyes were drawn to his robotic leg. Alex was happy to still see it in one piece. Alex tried to get up, but just collapsed on the ground again. Alex heard a loud, but sweet voice call his name.

"Alex!" Ruby shouted, rushing over to Alex.

Ruby knelt down next to Alex and rested his head in her lap. Ruby dusted some snow from his black hair. Alex weakly grinned up at Ruby.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked, his voice lacking energy.

"I'm fine, what happened to you?" Ruby worriedly asked.

Alex sat up and looked at Ruby. "I went a little overboard protecting you."

Ruby smiled at Alex's words and tackled him into a hug. Alex was stunned at Ruby's way of thanking him, but returned the hug. Ruby broke the hug and gazed at Alex's face.

"Thank you, Pat will be proud," Ruby said, holding back tears of joy.

Across from the two friends was something evil. Hazel swam back up to the surface of water. Hazel bobbed in the water, growing madder and madder. Hazel reached into his pocket and drew two crystals of red dust.

Hazel stabbed the crystals into his arms. Hazel let out a loud roar and fire began to swirl around his arms. The water around him began to steam. Hazel swam over to the ice and pulled himself up.

Alex and Ruby froze at the roar that echoed across the lake and surrounding forest. Alex pull Ruby behind him and scanned across the lake. Alex immediately saw Hazel, who's aura alone was pushing the falling snow away from him.

Alex knew that he couldn't fight still, but he also couldn't let Hazel take Ruby. Alex was going to have to use his Gewitter, but it would most likely leave him paralyzed.

Hazel had reached the two and he glared down at the cowering Ruby and Alex.

Alex struggled to his feet and glared at Hazel. Right as Alex was about to use his Gewitter, Hazel knocked Alex away. Hazel wound his arm up and prepared to knock Ruby out, but a massive gust of wind flew past him.

This gust of wind pushed the falling snow away and cleared the sky, allowing the sun to shine down. Alex looked around and his eyes landed on a figure, who was now revealed due to the sunlight.

Pat walked towards Ruby and Alex. Air seemed to be swirling around him. Pat glanced over at Hazel and smirked. Pat walked in between Ruby and Hazel. Pat looked down at Ruby and noticed she had a mark from when Hazel struck her.

Pat glanced back at Hazel and the two stared at each other. Pat finally broke the silence.

"Welcome monster, to the end of your miserable life and I promise it will hurt!"

Hazel was taken back by Pat's confidence. "W-who are you?"

"My name is Pat Brewner, a name you will remember well as I beat it into your skull."

XXX XXX XXX


	55. V7 Ch5 The Leader

"So, tell me something monster," Pat said, glaring at Hazel. "How long did the boy last against you?"

Pat gestured over to Alex, who was laying face down in a snowbank. Hazel looked at Pat.

"I don't care."

Pat smirked and turned around to face Ruby. "Hey Red, get Alex away from here, the adults are going to talk."

Pat turned back around and smirked at Hazel. Pat unclipped the straps of his blades and they fell into the snow beneath him.

"I won't need those to overpower you," Pat said.

Hazel took a step forward and suddenly Pat shot forward, slamming his fist into Hazel's gut. Pat drew his hand back and roundhouse kicked Hazel in the neck, sending Hazel flying away.

Blue lightning surrounded Pat and he raced after Hazel. Pat passed Hazel and waited for him. Hazel flew right into Pat, who slammed him with his foot back towards the lake.

Hazel recovered in the air and gracefully landed on the snow covered ice. Hazel waited for Pat, who came speeding towards Hazel like a rocket. Pat reached Hazel and threw both of his hands at him, but Hazel caught his arms.

Hazel flipped Pat over his head and slammed Pat into the ground. Hazel released Pat and slammed his fist into Pat, sending him through the snow and ice into the cold water.

Hazel leapt away from the crumbling ice and landed a few yards from the entry point of Pat. Hazel studied the water and hole in the ice, he saw no bubbles rising and couldn't see Pat.

Ruby watched the fight from the banks of the lake. She worried what had happened to Pat, as she too saw him go underneath.

"Pat," She quietly whispered to herself, worried about her love.

Underneath the water was a different story as Pat slowly drifted down to the bottom of the lake. Pat's red aura shimmered around his body. Pat's eyes were close and barely any bubbles came from his mouth.

Suddenly his white eyes flew open and he spun upright. Pat looked around and realized what had happened. Pat swam upwards towards the surface. His aura shielded his body from the freezing depths.

Pat breached the surface of the lake and began to cough out water. Pat paddled over to the ice and climbed back onto it. Pat panted and he shivered. His red jacket was soaked.

Pat struggled to his feet and scanned around. Hazel was watching him. Hazel roared and charged Pat. Thunderclouds loomed over the lake, darking the area around the fighters. Lightning raced around the clouds above the lake.

Pat closed his eyes and lightning began to race around his body. The lightning started arcing off his body and striking the snow and ice around him. Pat opened his eyes again. They were still white, but the pupils had become what looked like a black four sided star.

Pat waited for Hazel to reach him. The large man barreled towards Pat and finally reached him, Hazel threw both his fists towards Pat.

Pat's fist shot quickly towards Hazel's stomach and slammed into it. Pat sent a shockwave of his aura through his fist, sending Hazel flying back.

Pat sprinted full speed after Hazel, easily catching up to his speeding body. Pat knocked him back and sprinted again after Hazel. Pat rushed past Hazel and slammed his foot into Hazel, knocking him back again.

Pat repeated this process, gradually carrying Hazel further and further into the sky. Pat felt a sharp pain in his left eye and bleed trickling down from it, but he ignored it.

Pat carried Hazel into the thunder clouds. Pat called upon a mini cloud under his feet and waved his hands around. The lightning in the clouds began to fly towards Pat.

Pat leapt towards Hazel and caught the bolts that flew towards him. With every bolt, Pat threw it at Hazel. Pat's immense speed could just barely keep up with the bolts of lightning.

Finally after unleashing a barrage of lightning bolts onto Hazel, Pat grabbed Hazel and threw him towards the ground. Pat flew after Hazel, bolts of lightning followed Pat as he flew down after Hazel.

Ruby watched the whole thing in awe, she knew exactly what Pat was doing. But Ruby didn't know how he had gotten so strong in such short amount of time.

Hazel slammed into the ground, he laid on his back, staring up at the thunder clouds. Pat flew down with bolts of lightning following him. Pat gathered the bolts of lightning into his hands and hurtled them down towards Hazel. Pat separated from the bolts as they crashed into Hazel with a boom of thunder.

Pat's feet touched the snow and his legs collapsed. Pat tumbled to the ground and rolled across the snow until he came to a stop. Pat felt pain all over his body. Pat's left eye was sealed shut and his right was blurred and hard to see out of.

Pat panted heavily and the white drained from his eyes and his pupils went back to normal. Pat staggered to his feet. Pat looked back over at Hazel, who was a scorched corpse. Pat smirked and collapsed back onto the ground.

Ruby cheered from the bank of the lake. She was overjoyed that Pat had defeated Hazel with little damage to himself. However, Ruby's heart sank once she saw Hazel's body begin to move.

"Pat!" Ruby called.

Pat suddenly sat up and looked around, he immediately saw what Ruby was screaming about. Hazel had risen and was currently shaking off the massive blow he was just dealt.

Pat struggled to his feet and began to limp towards him. Hazel turned and saw Pat, he roared in anger and charged Pat.

Pat held out his hand and tried to summon up any amount of lightning, but nothing came. Hazel slammed into Pat like a bulldozer. Hazel grabbed Pat by his head and slammed him down into the snow covered ice.

Pat's red aura shimmered around his body. Hazel let go of Pat's limp body. Hazel wound his arm up and slammed his fist into Pat's gut. The air was knocked from Pat's gut, along with some blood.

Hazel picked Pat up by his leg and slammed him into the ground. Hazel released Pat's limp body and walked away. Hazel glared at Ruby, who yelped as she drew her weapon.

Ruby prepared at attack Hazel, she loaded her gun with gravity dust. Ruby sprinted forward and burst into rose petals. Ruby appeared in front of Hazel, who was staring down the barrel of her gun.

Hazel grabbed her gun and twisted it from Ruby's hands. Hazel slapped Ruby away, she flew back to the bank of the river and slammed into a tree, knocking her unconscious.

Hazel began to walks towards her, but felt an odd sensation in his chest. Hazel slowly looked down at his chest, which had a massive hole in it. Sticking out of the hole was a hand that was covered in white lightning.

Hazel frantically looked over his shoulder. Pat stood behind him with a smirk on his face and his arm in Hazel's back. Pat was barely standing and panting heavily. Pat yanked his arm from Hazel.

"Fight me, monster!" Pat said, throwing his fist into Hazel's back.

Hazel spun around and slapped Pat with the back of his hand. Pat staggered backwards and shook his head, trying to snap out of the daze. Hazel slammed into Pat like a rhino.

Pat was sent flying backwards and crashed into the snow, sliding to a stop. Pat leapt to his feet, he could barely see and was winded. Pat panted heavily and tried not to pass out.

Pat held his hand out as Hazel came charging towards him. Pat started furiously shaking his hand around. Hazel reached Pat and was about to slam both his fists into Pat.

Suddenly a sword shot out of the snow and flew towards Pat, who quickly caught it. Lightning engulfed Pat and he quickly blitzed away.

Hazel's fists flew forward and collided with the ground. Hazel stood up straight and looked around.

"If you thought I was hard to deal with before, you ain't seen nothing!" Pat's voice called from a distance.

Hazel spun around to try and met Pat's voice, but he saw Pat sprinting towards him. Hazel was enraged by Pat and wound his arm back. Pat reached Hazel and swung at the giant. Hazel threw his punch and his fist collided with Pat's sword.

A massive shock wave ensued after the opponents threw their attacks at each other. The ice and snow underneath them was blown away, along with the water in the lake. The ice all over the lake cracked and fell apart and the water in the lake was forced away from the impact, creating a small clearing.

The two fighters fell into the lake, throwing attacks at each other on the way down. Hazel tried to punch Pat, but Pat blocked every attack. Pat would try to slash Hazel, but was also blocked on every attack.

The fighters landed at the bottom of the lake and the water came flooding back in. The fighters became surrounded by the water as the hole in the lake began to fill back up.

Pat blitzed onto a chunk of floating ice as the water swirled around him. The lake became a sea of waves as the water tried to fill up the lake again. Hazel also managed to get onto a large chunk of ice.

Pat blitzed across chunks of ice, racing towards Hazel. Pat finally reached him and leapt towards Hazel in an attempt to end the fight. Hazel slammed his fist into Pat's face, knocking him back down towards the raging water.

Pat recovered and landed on the water on his feet. Pat blitzed off, running on top of the water. Pat began to run circles around Hazel and the water began to swirl. Pat was creating a whirlpool. Pat's remaining eye became white and he shoot forward, going faster than before.

Hazel's piece of ice was being pulled into the whirlpool that Pat was creating. Hazel leapt across different pieces of ice, trying to escape. Pat raced after him, kicking up water as he rushed after him.

On the banks of the lake, Ruby was starting to wake up. She groggily gazed at the lake and her eyes widened. Ruby had never seen Pat run so fast, certainly not to the degree of running on water.

Pat quickly caught up with Hazel and slammed his sword into his back. Pat's blade carried Hazel off his ice chunk and into the freezing water, Pat went in with Hazel.

The whirlpool that Pat had created began to create large waves in the water, these waves carried large chunks of ice.

A massive wave of water carried Hazel off and Pat as well. Pat was thrown downwards in the water and a massive chunk of ice slammed into his head, knocking him out. Pat let go of Thundercloud and it floated to the bottom of the lake.

Hazel had multiple chunks of ice slam into him, but none of them knocked him out. Hazel was carried to the bank of the lake, where he yanked the dust shards from his arms.

Hazel staggered to his feet and looked around, trying to find Ruby, who had hide behind a tree to avoid capture. Hazel grunted and slammed his fist into a tree, he had failed. The giant man spun around and started walking away.

Ruby peered out from behind her tree. She saw Hazel walking off. Ruby got onto her feet and hurried to the raging water. Ruby took off her hood and was about to dive in, but a hand clapped onto her shoulder.

Ruby turned around and saw Alex, barely standing. He looked at her and shook his head. Ruby's eyes pleaded with his, but Alex's face stayed stern and he shook his head again.

"But Pat could be dead!" Ruby protested.

"I know, but that water is freezing and you can't do the miracles Pat can with his aura," Alex stated. "You will freeze."

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by something washing up on the bank of the river. Alex and Ruby both looked down at it.

Ruby rushed over and knelt down to Pat's body. Alex placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, give him to me, I can carry him."

Ruby nodded and picked Pat up and placed his limp body into Alex's arms. Alex turned and began walking away. Ruby took a step forward, but remembered something.

Ruby ran over to a black sheath that lay in the snow. Ruby grabbed it and ran after Alex, who was walking in the direction of the mansion.

XXX XXX XXX

In the streets of Freund, Marty chased after Tyrian. They leapt over rooftops. Marty fired at Tyrian, who would scurry away and dodge the bullets. Marty teleported in front of Tyrian.

The two stood at the edge of a roof top. Tyrian began to back up, but looked behind Marty. Tyrian started cackling.

"What's so funny?" Marty asked, walking towards Tyrian.

Tyrian stopped cackling and wiped a tear from his eye. "Timo is behind you."

Marty spun around and was sent flying back by a bolt of crimson lightning. Marty flew back and landed on his back. Marty looked up and Timo was standing on the edge of the roof.

Timo took a step forward and Marty began crawling back. Timo smirked and examined his hand. He looked back down at Marty.

"Oh it's you, the man who is responsible for me and my brother fighting," Timo said, his voice full of spite.

"What?" Marty asked, confused.

"You and your bastard of a mother corrupted my poor younger brother's mind, making him soft and caring. I would've had all four elder Guardians one my side if it weren't for you!" Timo said, kicking Marty in his ribs.

Tyrian giggled at Timo's actions. Timo's head shot up and he glared at Tyrian.

"Speaking of things I hate. You, come with me. It is time we leave."

Tyrian was about to protest, but Timo's cold eyes glared at him again. Tyrian mumbled and walked to the edge of the roof. Tyrian leapt off the roof. Timo turned back and looked down at Marty.

Timo laughed at the man in front of him. Timo drew his blade and stabbed it into Marty's leg, piercing his aura instantly. Marty howled in pain and gripped his leg. Timo yanked his blade out of Marty and wiped the blood from his blade.

"Next time you see me, I will be a god."

Timo then blitzed away, leaving Marty to try and stop the bleeding. Marty took his shirt off and tied it around his wound. Marty struggled to his feet, using his shotgun as a crutch.

Marty teleported away, leaving a blood stain on the roof and a fading shadow.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat groggily opened his eyes, but he was confused over not being able to see out of his left eye. Pat knew what had happened, he had over used his Gewitter and his left had gone blind.

Pat laid in a bed in the medical room of the Brewner Mansion.

Pat sat up and scanned the room with his right eye, his vision was still blurred in that eye as well. Pat saw Ruby, she sat by his bed. Pat noticed Ruby was wearing her regular pajamas. Ruby gazed up at his face, her eyes sparkled with happiness knowing that Pat was alive.

"Hey Red," Pat said, smiling.

Ruby leapt onto Pat and wrapped her arms around him. Ruby pushed Pat down back onto the bed. The young girl laid on top of him. Pat gazed up at Ruby, a dopey smile across his face.

Ruby bent down and kissed Pat on his lips. Pat happily returned the kiss. The two separated after a minute or two, both gasping for air. Pat grinned at Ruby, who then slapped him.

"Ow!" Pat yelled.

Ruby glared at him. "Serves you right, leaving me again. Whatever happened to no running off?"

Pat rolled his eyes at the young woman. "I didn't try and run off!"

"I am so mad at you…"

Pat pulled Ruby's face down to his and gave her a kiss on the lips. Ruby quickly returned the kiss. Pat waited a moment and pushed Ruby off of him. Ruby looked down at Ruby, she had a dopey smile running across her face.

"Pat Brewner, you are such an idiot," Ruby said, her voice soft and gentle.

Ruby pulled the sheets off of Pat and climbed under his sheets. Ruby pulled the sheet back over the two, before Pat could protest. Ruby rolled over and faced Pat, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ruby, if someone comes in they…"

"Shh." Ruby placed her finger against Pat's lips, silencing his protests. "Let's just cuddle for a little bit."

Pat rolled his eyes at the young woman. "Really? You want to cuddle right now?"

Ruby brought herself closer to Pat and hung on to him. Pat sighed and put his arms around the female. Ruby giggled and kissed Pat on the cheek. Pat yawned, he has exhausted from his fight with Hazel.

"You can go to sleep," Ruby said.

"Oh thanks for allowing me to sleep," Pat sarcastically said.

"You're welcome!" Ruby giddly said.

"I can't go to sleep while you are in bed with me." Pat yawned again. "It would look bad if someone walked in."

Ruby's face went red. "Well… about that, we may have already...um…"

Pat's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Well you were drunk and it was late and…"

Pat rolled his eyes and placed his finger on his girlfriend's lips. "Shh, I don't care anymore, too tired to discuss this."

"Go to sleep!" Ruby sternly said.

"I will do not such thing," Pat said, yawning again. Pat started to sit up.

Ruby grabbed Pat's head and brought it back down to the pillow. Ruby wrapped her arms and legs around Pat.

"Sleep," Ruby ordered.

Pat tried to protest, but the pillow was very soft and Ruby's body was warm. Pat's eyes quickly shut and he fell asleep.

Ruby smiled at her sleeping boyfriend. She played with his hair and stayed by his side. Ruby yawned and her eyes became heavy. Ruby didn't realize just how long she was up for, maybe some sleep would also do her good. Ruby feel asleep next to Pat.

Seele walked into the medical room. She grinned at the sight of the couple. Seele was happy to see Pat had gotten a girlfriend who cared for him greatly. Seele walked back out and shut the door to the room.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Fact: I love the name Pat because of how short it is, when writing a fight scene it is the easiest name to use.**


	56. V7 Ch6 Crash of Thunder, Storm Nearing

Clouds darkened the forest of Hope Reich as a crimson bolt of lightning came sprinting through the thickly wooded area. The bolt of lightning came to a stop and threw a man on the ground.

Tyrian rolled across the woods and slowly came to a stop. Tyrian struggled to his feet and glared at Timo.

"We could have taken him!" Tyrian shouted.

Timo drew his blade and began walking towards Tyrian. "5."

Tyrian stared at Timo with a puzzled look.

"4."

Tyrian understood his message and quickly got onto his feet.

"3."

Tyrian rushed to get as far away from Timo as he could. Timo watched Tyrian leave, he was going to attack, but he had better things to do.

Timo turned around and met the faces of his two comrades, Autumn and Rook.

"Have you found him?" Timo asked, walking towards his comrades.

Autumn stepped forward and confidently answered, "Yes sir."

Timo grinned and walked up to her. "Where is he?"

"In a large cave system, just a few miles north of here in those mountains." Autumn pointed to a group of snowy mountains in the distance.

Timo smiled at her. Timo pushed her out of his way and began to walk towards those mountains. Rook shook his head as he looked down at Autumn.

"Timo!" Rook shouted. Timo stopped walking and slowly turned around. Rook stared at him. "What are going to do with this power?"

Timo's face was expressionless. Timo gritted his teeth and looked down at the ground in frustration. "I… am the king of this miserable little place!"

"What are you going to do?" Rook growled, repeating himself.

"I'm going to claim my birth right, I will rule over the people and will never let any worms threaten my rule again!"

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden laid still, snow had started to fall around him and the clouds blocked out the light from the sun.

Ryden was laying against a huge rock, the snow around him red. Ryden coughed up some blood and wiped it from his lips. His face had gone white and he could barely keep his head up.

"I-I think this is it," Ryden said, closing his eyes. "Yang… I love you."

Ryden's head went limp and his body slid off the rock into the snow. Ryden felt cold and alone, but suddenly he heard footsteps. Ryden slowly opened his eyes and scanned around.

Yang approached the young man. Yang looked over to the scorched and smoking body of Cinder. Yang shook her head and looked back at Ryden. She gasped when she saw all the blood.

"R-Ryden?" Yang said kneeling down next to him.

"Hey beautiful," Ryden said, tiredly.

"I-I'm going to get you all patched up."

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna rest for a little bit," Ryden's eyes fell closed.

Yang pulled something from her pocket, it was a small container. Yang flipped the cap of the container off and stuck her finger into it. Yang pulled out a small pill. Yang forced Ryden's mouth open, his eyes slowly opened and gazed up at her.

Yang put the pill into Ryden's mouth. Ryden's eyes widened and he shot up onto his feet.

"WHAT A RUSH!" Ryden shouted.

"You have Pat to thank, that was his wedding gift," Yang said, putting the container of pills away in her pocket.

"What even is in that?" Ryden asked.

"I dunno know, I think he said something about adrenaline and aura stimulants."

"How many of those do you have?!"

"Like five more."

Ryden's eyes widened at his wife's words. Suddenly he remembered he was still bleeding out.

"Come on, let's go get you all patched up," Yang said walking over to Ryden and helping him stand.

Yang began to walk away and Ryden was forced to follow. The two marched through the snow, Yang's free hand was wrapped in her jacket and pressed up against Ryden's wound.

"Your aura should heal you especially now that stimulant is in your system," Yang explained

XXX XXX XXX

A man with blonde hair trudged through the snow. He neared the summit of a mountain. The man's black long sleeved T-shirt was covered in snow.

The man scanned around the pathway that he walked on. Suddenly his eyes landed on a lump in the snow.

This lump was easy to miss as it was almost entirely white. The man walked over to the lump and bent down, he checked their neck for a pulse. Their skin was ice cold, but there was a pulse.

"Damn it all Currant," Midnight cursed out his fellow clone.

Midnight hurled Weiss onto his shoulder. He looked up and looked further down the path. Midnight began to walk down the path, following the path of Currant.

"I'm going to get revenge for Canary," Midnight murmured to himself. "Then, I think I might pay a few other people a visit."

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was still laying next to Pat, which made her very happy to see he hadn't run off. Pat laid hugging Ruby's back. Ruby snuggled back deeper into his arms and closed her eyes again.

Ruby opened her eyes and looked at a nightstand that rested next to the bed. She saw a clock and looked at the time. The young woman sighed at the clock, which read ten o'clock.

Ruby rolled over so she was facing Pat. She quickly placed a kiss on his lips, trying to wake him up. Pat stirred a little, but didn't open his eyes. Pat instead hugged Ruby and pulled her closer to him, like she was a teddy bear.

"Pat… y-you're squeezing the air from my lungs," Ruby choked out.

Pat groggily opened his eyes and looked at Ruby, his eyes widened and he immediately let go. Pat's face grew slightly red as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry," Pat said, laughing nervously.

Ruby gave him a warm smile. The young woman wrapped her arms around Pat and buried her head in his chest. Pat looked down at Ruby confused.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Pat asked.

"Well this way I can do two things, snuggle you and stop you from leaving."

Pat silently nodded, he had recently come to the realization that he hadn't kept his promise of no running off.

"Ruby?"

Ruby brought her head out, smiling up at Pat. "Yes?"

"I'm going to be side lined for a few days, maybe even a week. How about I spend all that time with you?" Pat asked, hoping he could make it up to Ruby.

Ruby smiled at Pat, she was very happy that he would spend some time with her.

"Of course I am going to accept, idiot."

XXX XXX XXX

Currant trudged through the snow, he looked up and two pillars of stone stood in front of him. They were parallel to each other and on each side of the path. A man in a yellow cloak stood beyond the pillars, his hood was up and concealed his face.

Currant drew his blade and took a step towards the man. The man slowly spun around, he smiled at Currant. The man brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

Currant sheathed his weapon, he was taken back by the man's face. Currant glared at the man. "Who and what are you?"

"Hey Currant, good to see you again," Canary said, smiling.

Currant's eyes widened. "Canary? I k-killed you?!"

Canary's smile grew, it was warm and friendly. Canary took a step towards Currant, who took a step back.

"I'm very thankful you did," Canary said, walking towards Currant, who was backing up.

"Why?" Currant demanded, confused.

"Because I saw what Frost wanted us to see, I saw the truth."

Currant stopped backing up. "The truth about what?"

"The truth about our freedom," Canary gently said.

Currant looked at Canary with a confused face. "What freedom?"

"The freedom of us," Canary pointed to himself and to Currant. "And Midnight."

"What do you mean?!" Currant shouted, growing annoyed.

Canary walked towards Currant. Canary's smile beamed at his fellow clone. "Freedom should be so much more than no longer taking orders, how can we be truly free if we are doing the exact things Eleanor and Salem wanted? The more we fight and hurt people, the more we are slaves."

"Don't give me that crap," Currant sneered. "I do what I want!"

Canary frowned at Currant. "No, you hurt others and never think about helping Pat."

"But I did! I helped him before."

"Only when Weiss asked you to. How can you ever be a good person if you never do good things for no reason?"

"I am doing good things, I am saving the world from corruption!"

"No, you are bringing the world to its knees. Killing Ozpin or Pat or Huntsmen or Huntresses won't save the world."

Currant went to speak, but Canary began to glow. Canary looked at his hands and feet which were glowing white and fading away.

"I have to leave now, pass if you truly want to."

Suddenly Canary disappeared in a flash of light. Currant was left to stare at the pillars of stone. Currant glared at the pillars and spun around.

"Damn it all! Why am I so weak?" Currant asked himself.

Suddenly Canary reappeared. Canary smiled at Currant. "You did it! I was told to give you a gift."

"What?" Currant asked, anger in his voice.

"Knowledge," Canary said, placing his hands onto Currant's head. Canary took his hands off. "I gave you the memories, from when Clay taught Pat about the Gewitter."

XXX XXX XXX

Timo trudged through the forest and came to the base of the mountain. He glared at a opening in the side of the mountain, where a faint glow of orange could be seen.

Timo walked towards the cave and entered it. The cave was dry and had few rocks in it. Timo approached the source of the light, a small fire. Timo peered at the fire.

Gier sat around a small fire with V sitting next to him. Gier looked up and saw Timo. The fire guardian stood up and reached behind him, he grabbed something from his pocket and his rod.

V stood up and worridely looked at Gier. Gier took his eyes off Timo and looked at V.

"I want you to run and never look back, okay?" Gier said holding out his hands.

V silently took his hands, a few tears running down her face. As soon as her hands touched his, V's eye widened. V looked up at Gier, who silently nodded. V nodded back and their hands separated.

V rushed out of the cave, hurrying past Timo, who let her go. Timo looked back at Gier and smirked.

"I've never fought someone with the power of a demon before," Timo said, grinning and drawing his weapon.

Gier glared at him and held his rod up. "I've never fought a wanna be king before, first time for us both!"

Gier charged Timo and stabbed at his face. Suddenly Timo blitzed behind Gier and slashed at his back. The blade sailed towards Gier, who spun around and slapped Timo's blade into the ground.

Gier slammed his palm into Timo and unleashed a torrent of air, sending Timo flying backwards into the wall of the cave.

Gier aimed his hand at Timo. "Einfluss!"

Suddenly the air around Timo began to fly back towards Gier, Timo along with it. Timo sailed through the air and threw a bolt of lightning at Gier, who leapt back.

The air around Timo stopped and Timo fell back towards the floor of the cave, he landed with a soft thud.

Gier glared at him and hurled two balls of white fire at him. Timo stabbed the ground and held out both his hands. The balls flew into his hands and the fire swirled around and flew back towards Gier.

Gier rolled to the side and the balls slammed into the wall of the cave. Gier looked up and sprinted towards Timo. Timo did the same and rushed towards Gier. Timo raised his sword above his head.

The two met each other and Timo brought his sword down. Gier held his rod up horizontally and blocked the attack. Gier struggled against Timo's strength.

"Drücken!" Gier shouted.

A dome of air flew out from Gier and Timo was sent sliding back on his feet. Timo pushed against the dome as he slid towards the wall. Timo was pinned to the wall of the cave.

The walls of the cave began to crack and the dome of air pushed them away. The cave soon became dome shaped.

The dome didn't let up and began to crush Timo against the stone wall. Timo felt the air leave his lungs as the dome of air pressed against his chest.

Timo slammed his hand into the wall and sent lightning down to it. The wall of stone behind Timo began to crack and exploded. The dome of air sent Timo flying through the hole that was just created.

Timo flew into a cave system. This case system had a stream of ice cold water running through the middle of it. It was dark and stretched on, going deeper into the ground.

Timo flew through the cave and landed in the stream. Gier rushed towards the hole and leapt into it. Gier flew towards Timo, who was starting to recover.

Gier was going to land on Timo and Gier brought his rod over his head and began to slam it down onto Timo. Timo raised his blade and Gier's rod flew into the blade.

A shock wave erupted as soon as the weapon connected, all the water around the two was sent flying away and the ground beneath them cracked. Timo threw Gier back by pushing him away with his sword.

Gier sailed back and gracefully landed on his feet. Gier slid to a stop and prepared for Timo to attack again.

Timo blitzed to his feet and sprinted towards Gier. Timo threw three bolts of crimson lightning at Gier, who blocked them all. Timo slashed at Gier with his blade.

Gier slammed his rod into Timo's blade. Timo and his blade slammed into Gier and his weapon. Timo continued moving and pushed Gier back on his feet, before both of them came to a slow stop.

Both of the fighters struggled against each other. Timo and Gier were both very strong and each had a hard time overpowering the other.

Timo stopped pushing against Gier's blade and blitzed away. Timo sprinted further down the cave system. Gier glared at him and sent air to his feet, launching him after Timo.

Timo suddenly spun around as Gier flew towards him. Timo slapped Gier out of the air with his sword. Gier was sent into the cave wall. Timo blitzed towards him and slammed his sword into Gier's chest, pinning him to the wall.

Timo pushed the tip of his sword into Gier, whose aura shimmered around the wound. Gier grabbed Timo's blade and began to pushed it away. Gier's aura shimmered around his hands.

Suddenly Gier threw Timo away. Timo flipped backwards and got into a stance. Gier charged Timo and went to slam his rod into Timo's ribs.

Timo blocked this attack and unleashed a flurry of blows onto Gier. Timo became engulfed in crimson lightning and has like a series of lightning strikes with his speed.

Gier blocked the attacks and began to unleash a barrage of attacks himself. Gier had become surrounded by air and his speed was like a whirlwind.

The two fighters became blurs, each trying to be quicker than the other. Timo would attack and Gier would block it, then he would attack. Timo would block Gier's attacks and then counter. The two were trapped in this cycle waiting for something to break it.

"Drücken!" Gier shouted. A dome of air flew out from Gier's body.

"Not this time!" Timo yelled.

Timo sent a massive amount of lightning to his blade and slammed it into Gier's dome of air, stopping the dome from expanding.

Gier held out both his hands and reinforced his dome with a blast of air. Timo struggled against Gier's dome and air. Timo suddenly sent all his remaining energy to his blade and sliced through the dome.

Timo's blade flew towards Gier, who raised their rod to block it. The blade slammed into Gier's rod, slicing through it like a knife through butter. The blade slammed into Gier's shoulder, sending him flying through the cave.

Gier sailed through the air and slammed into the ground. Gier rolled to a stop and laid there, motionless. Suddenly he began to stir and slowly rose to his feet. Gier panted and clenched his bleeding shoulder.

"How did you get so strong?! You couldn't even beat Neid!" Gier shouted.

Timo smirked and sheathed his blade. "I have been training in the forest ever since my empire fell."

Gier's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"What? Did you think I was just sitting around with my thumb in my ass waiting to do something?" Timo asked. Timo took a step forward. "You see, I push through the pain because giving up hurts me far more."

Gier glared at Timo and aimed both of his hands at him. Gier soon became surrounded in white fire, blue fire, and red fire.

Timo stopped walking toward him and stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"This, will kill you," Gier struggled to say as he collected all of his energy.

Timo smirked at Gier. "Go ahead."

Timo raised both of his hands and crimson lightning began to engulf him and collect at his palms.

Gier suddenly unleashed the fire. "Supernova!"

Timo sent out a torrent of lightning bolts. The two attacks slammed into each other and began to push against one another.

Gier sent more fire to his attack and soon he overpowered Timo.

The fire rushed through the lightning, slamming into Timo and causing a massive explosion.

The cave ceiling was blown open and so were the walls to the cave. On the surface all the snow was blasted away and the dark clouds as well. A massive hole opened up in the ground, revealing the cave system.

Gier was sent flying backwards into the wall of the cave behind him. A massive cloud of dust filled the cave, which now was lit up by the sun.

Gier rested against the wall of the cave. Sweat slid down from his brow. The dust began to clear and a red light could be seen from inside the cloud of dust. Gier's eyes widened.

Timo dropped both his arms, each had a shield of crimson lightning. The shields faded, Timo's aura shimmered around his body and his arms went limp. Timo limped over to Gier.

"I'll be taking that Ahnen now," Timo said.

Gier smirked up at him. "I don't have it."

Timo's eyes widened and rage filled his face. "What?!"

"I… gave it to V," Gier said, coughing. "She is miles away now. Heh, you will never become a…"

Timo stabbed his blade into Gier's chest, killing him. Timo yanked his blade back out and wiped the blood off.

"They all called me crazy," Timo said, jumping out of the cave through the massive hole at the top. "But I will become a god! Father did it, why can't I!"

Timo blitzed away in the direction of V. He wasn't holding anything back anymore.

XXX XXX XXX

Currant walked back along the path, but suddenly a massive explosion shook the mountain he was on. Currant looked down and saw fire erupting from the ground.

"Huh, what better way to test this new ability than down there." Currant leapt of the mountain and ran down the side of it.

XXX XXX XXX

V sprinted through the snowy forest. She slipped and tumbled to the ground. V hit the ground and rolled back onto her feet, continuing her run.

V darted around a tree and slammed into another person. V fell backwards onto her back. The other person didn't even flinch.

V looked up at the person and her eyes widened. Ryden looked down at her with a confused face. Yang was around his arm. V noticed he had a massive hole in his clothes around the side of his torso.

"Wait I feel like I know you," Ryden said.

V struggled to her feet. She looked back and saw a red light growing closer. "Please we have no time, I need you to protect me!"

"From what?" Ryden asked.

A bolt of lightning came flying from the trees and stopped just a few yards in front of the three. Timo looked up and glared at them.

"That," V said

XXX XXX XXX

 **Sorry this one was so long.**


	57. V7 Ch7 Thunderstorm

Pat and Ruby walked through the snow covered field that laid before the mansion. Ruby was around Pat's arm, her head resting against his bicep like it was a pillow. Pat carried a basket, containing the left overs from their picnic.

"So why did you want to have a picnic in the snow?" Pat asked.

"I thought it would be romantic," Ruby said, shivering.

Pat rolled his eyes and smiled. Pat freed his arm and pulled Ruby close to him. Ruby blushed as Pat took off his jacket and placed it over her. Pat smiled down at her and kissed her on the head.

"Someone is happy today," Ruby said with a chuckle. "What's going on? You never spend time with me."

Pat shrugged. "I don't know, just feel like I should."

Pat and Ruby reached the front door to the mansion. Ruby opened it and walked inside, Pat followed. Ruby lead Pat to their bedroom and laid down on the bed. She threw the jacket back to Pat.

Pat threw is on the ground and laid down next to Ruby. The young woman rolled over to face him. A massive grin was on Ruby's face.

"I think you should keep training," Ruby said, grin growing.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay with you some more, I mean I can't even train right now," Pat naively said.

"Oh but this is a special kind of 'training'," Ruby said, crawling over Pat and standing up.

Pat looked at Ruby with a confused face as she walked towards the door and shut it, locking it as well. Pat looked at her with a puzzled face. Ruby turned back around, her face slightly red and a massive smile on her face.

"You said about two days to a week. I think I can use that time well."

XXX XXX XXX

Midnight marched through the snow and eventually came across two stone pillars. Each on one side of the path.

Midnight gently set Weiss down and walked towards the pillars. A man in a white robe stood beyond them. The man spun around and pulled his hood off.

Midnight's eyes widened at the identity of the man. Frost took a few steps towards Midnight.

"Hey," Frost said, waving nervously. "It has been awhile since we talked."

Frost walked to the edge of the path and sat down, his legs dangled off the side. Midnight silently walked down and sat next to him.

"So Midnight, what's new?

"Well not much but… I am sorry but how are you alive?" Midnight asked.

Frost looked down the mountain. "I was asked to help you with something."

"What?"

"You still don't understand what it is to be free."

"Excuse you?" Midnight said, offended.

Frost opened his mouth, but suddenly his eyes were drawn down the mountain. Frost looked concerned.

"Midnight, I need you to hurry up and go down there!" Frost yelled, pointing down the mountain.

Midnight was taken back. "What why?"

"Something terrible is about to happen!" Frost frantically said.

Midnight leap onto his feet and was about to jump off the path, but he turned around to Weiss.

XXX XXX XXX

Yang helped V up as Ryden stared Timo down. Ryden spun around and looked at Yang, he nodded to her and she nodded back. Yang began to run off with V.

"No!" Timo blitzed after Yang.

Ryden leapt towards Timo and slammed his fire engulfed fist into his chin. Timo flew to his side and fell to the ground, rolling to a stop. Timo struggled to his feet and glared at Ryden.

"Let's just kept this between you and me," Ryden growled walking towards him.

Timo got up so his feet and clenched his fists. "If you want that."

Ryden drew his blade and rushed towards Timo. Ryden went to slash Timo's neck, but Timo caught the blade and slammed his fist into Ryden's face.

Ryden staggered back and Timo pulled the sword from his hands. Ryden suddenly unleashed a torrent of flames onto Timo. But the evil King walked through the flames and grabbed Ryden's hands, snapping them like twigs.

Ryden staggered back again and looked at his broken wrists, they hung limp. Ryden glared at Timo and leapt towards him. Ryden roundhouse kicked Timo on his neck, but Timo didn't even move.

Timo grabbed Ryden's leg and snapped it as well. Timo grabbed Ryden by his neck and slammed his fist into Ryden's chest, knocking the wind from both his lungs.

Ryden was sent flying backwards into a tree, his body slid to the ground and laid there motionless. Timo threw the sword behind him.

"Well now, let's expand this to the others," Timo said, he smirked at the fleeing women. Timo blitzed after Yang and V.

Yang and V ran through the snow, but Timo suddenly appeared in front of them. Timo began walking towards V.

"That bastard Gier hide that Ahnen inside you? Well I will rip it out," Timo launched towards V, but suddenly he saw a streak of lightning fly past him.

Timo stopped and turned around. Currant smirked back at him, his frost white eyes staring at Timo.

"Ah warming up by murdering some helpless women, I kind of get it. Personally I like murdering government officials," Currant said

Timo sighed and sheathed his blade. "Hello Currant."

"Hello King," Currant mocked.

Timo sighed again. "What do you want?"

"Well I saw you and some idiot throwing down over there," Currant gestured back towards the cave. "So I just had to come by and kick your ass," Currant said, smirk growing.

"Listen, I don't care about you. I am about to do something very important. Now if you want to bring back someone who isn't playing pretend superhero… like my brother, I would be more interested."

Currant's smirk faded and his eyes glared at Timo.

"Oh where did that smirk and bravado go?" Timo asked, smiling. "What don't like me mentioning the person you try to imitate?"

Currant sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm going to really enjoy this."

Timo smirked. "Enjoy what?"

Suddenly Currant blitzed forward and slammed his fist into Timo's gut, knocking the wind from his lungs. Timo gasped for air as Currant ripped his fist from Timo's gut. Timo fell to his knees, gasping and coughing up blood.

"Could you give me a second?" Timo asked, holding up one of his fingers.

"Of course," Currant said, smiling.

"Thank…"

"One," Currant growled, round house kicking Timo in his face.

Timo was sent flying back past Yang and V. Timo smashed through a tree and slammed into the ground, sliding to a stop. Timo struggled to his feet. Currant blitzed towards him with immense speed.

Timo quickly drew his blade and slashed at Currant. Currant dropped down onto his knees and slid underneath Timo's blade. Currant spun around and knocked Timo's legs out.

Timo fell towards the ground and Currant leapt up and grabbed his neck. Currant slammed his fist into Timo's face, sending him flying away.

Timo recovered in the air and gracefully landed on the ground. Timo glared back at Currant. "I WILL END YOU!"

Currant smirked and walked towards Timo. "You'll die trying."

Timo sprinted towards Currant and began to slash violently at him. Currant casually dodged every attack and grabbed Timo by his neck.

Currant blitzed away, carrying Timo. Currant found the thickest tree around them and slammed Timo into and through it.

Timo flew through the wood and didn't even hit the ground before Currant grabbed him again. Currant sprinted towards a boulder and slammed Timo into it. Currant began a barrage of punches onto Timo.

Currant ended his barrage with a kick to Timo's groin. Timo's eyes widened and he quietly moaned in pain. Currant slowly walked over to Timo and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

Currant looked him in the eyes and smirked. Currant tossed Timo away like he was nothing. Timo sailed through the air. Currant blitzed after him and leapt over him. As soon as Currant was over Timo, he slammed both his feet into Timo.

Timo was slammed into the ground and the two slid to a stop as Currant rode Timo like a skateboard. Currant stepped off of Timo and smirked down at the broken man in front of him.

"What was that about being a fake? Does Pat usually beat your ass harder than this?" Currant asked.

Timo didn't respond, he just laid there motionless. Currant looked at him confused. Currant walked over and looked down at his body, he poked it with his finger.

Suddenly Timo leapt up and stabbed at Currant's face. Currant caught Timo's blade with two of his fingers. Currant looked up at Timo with a face of uninterest.

"Really?" Currant asked.

Currant bent Timo's sword from his hands and sent his fist into Timo's stomach. Timo was sent flying backwards. He landed face down in the snow, sliding to a stop.

Timo picked his face up and slammed his fist into the snow. "I WANT TO BE A GOD!"

Currant walked over and loomed over Timo. "Well that is too bad, I am the only god that is being accepted right now."

"No you fool! I want the divine energy!" Timo shouted up at Currant.

"Ahnen?" Currant asked.

"Yes, if only you had waited just a few more seconds, I would have had it and nothing would have stopped me… not even Pat," Timo said, rage filled.

"Even Pat?" Currant asked with a newfound interest.

Timo's eyes widened and he looked up, grinning. "Yes even Pat wouldn't be able to beat me, but why would you care. You are much stronger than him anyways."

"Yes I am. Glad someone agrees. Now this Ahnen you are talking about, you would become so powerful not even Pat could beat you?"

"I would crush him and you in a heartbeat. Don't you want a real challenge?"

Currant smiled at Timo's words. "How do we get it for you?"

Timo grinned and stood up. "We just have to rip it from that girl."

Timo pointed at V and Currant grinned. Currant began to walk over to her. Timo smiled at the sight of Currant about to give him exactly what he wanted.

Suddenly two arrows came flying from the bushes and struck infront of Currant. The clone's head snapped towards the bushes.

Midnight walked out, bow drawn and an arrow loaded. Midnight glared at Currant and shouted at him, "What is wrong with you?!"

"Listen, I want to test these new abilities," Currant said, his gaze focusing back on V.

Midnight noticed the white in Currant's eyes. Currant began walking towards V again.

Midnight fired another arrow in front of Currant. "Last warning, back off!"

Currant turned around and glared at Midnight. "Oh? What is puny going to do about…"

Currant was cut off by one of Midnight's arrows hitting his chest. The arrow hit chest and exploded. Currant was launched back and sail deeper into the forest. Midnight fired another explosive arrow at Timo and then rushed over to V and Yang.

The arrow was blown out of the air by a bolt of lightning. Timo lowered his hand and walked towards V and Yang.

Midnight stood in front of the two females. Midnight looked over his shoulder at Yang. "Get her away from here!"

Yang nodded and grabbed V's hand, Yang pulled her away. Midnight returned his gaze to Timo.

Timo tried to rush after the two, but Midnight fired three arrows at him. Timo pulled his sword out and blocked them all with ease.

"Really? A bow won't work on me," Timo said, walking towards Midnight.

Midnight smirked. "No, but it can distract you."

Timo's eyes widened and he spun around, only to be struck by shards of ice. Timo flew towards Midnight and slammed into the ground. Timo slid to a stop a few feet in front of Midnight.

Timo weakly looked up at his attacker. Weiss smirked at him and prepared more glyphs. Timo struggled to his feet and glared at the two. Timo looked at V, who was getting away.

"Damn it!" Timo shouted. Storm clouds began to appear in the sky.

Midnight pulled his bow apart and gripped his two swords. Midnight charged Timo and started slashing at him.

Timo blocked his attacks and countered by slamming the hilt of his sword into Midnight's chin.

Weiss flew forward using her glyphs and stabbed furiously at Timo. The King casually dodged all of her attacks and sent Weiss flying back by slashing her in the chest.

Weiss flew back and recovered in the air. She gracefully landed on the ground and looked at Midnight for orders.

Before the two could think of a strategy, the sky lit up with lightning. Massive bolts of crimson flew down and struck the earth.

Weiss leapt to the side to avoid being struck. Midnight rushed towards Timo, but a bolt slammed into his back.

V and Yang had also resorted to dodging. Timo smirked and walked towards them. In all the chaos no one noticed him moving towards V, until he was right behind her.

Timo grabbed V's shoulder and spun her around. He grabbed her gut and pulled out an orb of black light. Timo slamme the orb into his own gut and staggered back.

V fell to the ground, motionless. Her skin was a pale white and cold. A gold energy flew out of Timo and back into V. The color came back to her skin.

Timo felt dizzy and his vision began to blur. Suddenly everything went dark and he fell backwards.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Timo's eyes shot open. He quickly sat up and looked around. Timo was in a forest and in front of him was a massive tree. Timo smirked at the tree and got to his feet._

" _Ooh It is new," A voice cackled._

 _Timo walked towards the tree, his eyes fixed on a hole in the trunk._

" _It is very interesting, It also has similar energy like the other!"_

 _Timo reached the tree and stuck his hand into the hole. "Come on out."_

" _Ha! It wants me to come out?"_

 _Suddenly the tree began to crack and a pair of red eyes developed in the hole. Suddenly a hand broke through the trunk. Another hand followed and together they shattered the trunk._

 _Timo took a few steps back. A man crawled out the remains of the tree, his skin was a pale white and his eyes red like blood. Timo noticed his long black hair fell past his shoulders._

 _The man got onto his feet and stared around. "Ooh I love this."_

 _The man's eyes landed on Timo and he began to laugh. Timo smiled at the man and walked towards him. This confused the man._

" _Does It know who I am?" The man asked._

 _Timo stopped a foot or two away from the man. "Oh yes and I want to make sure everyone else knows about you too."_

 _The man sinsterly grinned and offered his hand to Timo, who gladly shook it. Everything around Timo began to melt, the trees, the ground, even the man._

XXX XXX XXX

Timo's eyes shot open and he scurried to his feet. Timo scanned his surroundings and grinned. Yang, Weiss and Midnight surrounded him. All of them didn't know how to handle this situation.

Timo examined his hands, he watched the black lightning race around them. The King looked at the faces around him, he was pleased to see the terror on them.

Midnight nervously shuffled from one foot to the other. His eyes never left Timo, they were fixed in a glare.

Suddenly Currant came blitzing from the trees. He looked at Timo and smirked. "Heh, good."

Timo looked around at the four people surrounding him. Suddenly the storm clouds began to boom and the wind picked up. A faint cackling could be heard as the wind swirled around Timo.

Even the clouds above them circled around the King. Massive bolts of black lightning hurled from the sky and exploded on the ground below them. The trees were toppled due to the high speed winds.

Black lines began to stretch down Timo's arms and legs, his eyes turned a garnet red and glowed like some demon. The lightning raced around Timo's body and he closed his fist and opened it again. Timo sent a powerful burst of aura from his hand.

The air, snow and clouds were all blasted away. Midnight, Yang, and Weiss covered their faces as the wind whipped them. Currant stood straight and grinned at the sight.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Ruby laid in a snowy field. Pat laid back and Ruby laid next to him, resting her head on his chest. Pat feed Ruby strawberries and the two happily smiled at each other.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind swept through the field. Ruby's cape flapped in the wind. The field grew dark as storm clouds loomed over it.

Ruby worriedly looked at Pat, who shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I am sure nothing is the matter, probably just some Guardian testing their powers."

Ruby seemed comforted by Pat's words, but still felt like something was wrong and that people were in danger.

XXX XXX XXX

The wind stopped and Yang, Weiss and Midnight lowered their arms. Timo happily smiled, pleased with the power he had been granted. Timo looked around at the terrified people.

"Don't worry subjects," Timo said, smiling. His smile faded and his face grew stern. "Your King is back, bow."

XXX XXX XXX


	58. V7 Ch8 Shattered Pride

The wind blew through the quiet forest of Hope Reich. The wind past many things on its way through the forest, trees, bushes, lakes and animals. One thing stood out among all the others.

Six people stood amongst a clearing in the snow. Trees were knocked down all around them and the ground was scorched.

Timo smirked and continued examining his body. Currant smiled at the King, he was pleased at the power Timo had shown. Yang struggled to hold back her rage for Ryden, who she assumed to be dead.

Timo was about to speak, but Yang stopped him, "What did you do with Ryden?!"

Timo turned around and faced Yang, he chuckled. "You'll do as a fine example."

Suddenly Timo was behind Yang, black lightning racing around his body. Timo leapt into the air and roundhouse kicked Yang in the neck, sending her flying into the woods.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted, rushing after her friend.

Midnight, Currant and an unconscious V were all that was left to stop Timo. Currant stepped forward, clapping slowly.

"Congrats, you beat up the bimbo. I hope you aren't too proud," Currant said, smirking at Timo.

Timo grinned at Currant. "Oh I am proud, not of that. I am very proud in you! You, Currant, have proven to be just like Pat, to strong and cocky for your own good."

"Oh really?" Currant asked, drawing his blade. "I'm going to enjoy cutting you into pieces."

Timo's face developed an uninterested look. "Currant, as much as I would love to humiliate you right now, I have to go find my brother. So I will make this one quick. I want you to strike me with all your power."

Currant scoffed. "And why would I end this fight so soon?"

"Pat would," Timo said, shrugging.

Currant snapped and blitzed forward. Currant roundhouse kicked Timo in the ribs. Timo remained still and didn't even flinch, Currant's kick had no effect. Currant's white eyes widened and he leapt back to gain distance.

"How are you this strong? Pat wasn't!" Currant yelled.

Timo flexed his muscles and grinned at Currant. The clone was enraged by the smugness of Timo."

"That's it, I am going to end you!" Currant screamed.

Timo smirked. "Oh Currant, like a soon to be dead man told me, you will die trying."

Timo suddenly flew forward, leapt into the air and slammed both of his feet into Currant. Currant was sent flying back towards a lake. Currant slammed through multiple trees and landed in the lake.

XXX XXX XXX

Weiss rushed over to Yang's side. Yang was bloodied and bruised. "Yang!"

Weiss shook Yang, who moaned. Midnight rushed over to the two and knelt beside Yang, he quickly noticed a container in her pocket. Midnight drew the container from Yang's pocket and studied it.

Midnight's eyes widened and he uncapped the container, drawing a pill. Midnight put the pill into Yang's mouth.

In a few seconds Yang's eyes shot open. Yang hurriedly sat up and looked around. She sighed in relief once she saw Weiss and Midnight.

Weiss smiled at her friend and looked at Midnight to say her thanks, but she saw his arm. Weiss gasped once she saw black lines running across it.

Midnight noticed Weiss' expression and looked down at his arm, which he immediately covered with his sleeve. Midnight and Weiss looked at each other.

"You saw nothing!" Midnight growled.

Weiss glared at him. "You need to go help Currant!"

XXX XXX XXX

The water in the lake began to stir and bubble. Currant shot out of it and paddled back to shore.

Timo watched Currant pull himself out of the water. Timo smiled when he saw Currant coughing up water. Currant struggled to stand and he glared at Timo.

The King walked towards Currant, grinning. "Now, I want a better try than that. You. Me. All your power. Understand?"

Currant grit his teeth and growled, "Yes."

Timo smiled and stood up straight, he dropped his arms and looked at Currant, who had crimson lightning racing around his body.

Weiss, Midnight, and Yang raced out of the bushes and gasped at the sight in front of them. Weiss turned around to Midnight.

"He is going to die! Help him!" Weiss pleaded.

Midnight shook his head. "Currant can do it."

Currant drew his blade and glared at Timo. Crimson lightning engulfed Currant as he glared at Timo. "I have a name for this attack."

Timo scoffed. "You named it?"

"I call it, Thunderstrike."

Storm clouds began to loom over Currant. The ground shook as thunder echoed through the forest. Timo grinned at Currant's display of power.

"Much better clone, I can feel the force," Timo said.

Currant clenched his blade as lightning stormed around it. "Soon, you will be feeling the fires of Hell!"

"That or the comfort of my throne."

Currant closed his eyes and a flash of lightning lit up the sky. The sound of thunder flew through the air. Two bolts of lightning flew down towards Currant, who sprinted forward.

The bolts of lightning followed Currant and the sound of thunder raced towards him. Currant wound his arms back and prepared to strike. As he ran, Currant scorched the ground underneath him.

Currant quickly reached Timo, who was unguarded. Currant slammed his sword into Timo's chest, the two bolts of lightning striking with the sword. As soon as Currant struck Timo, the thunder reached them and shook the forest.

Timo was sent hurtling backwards into the forest. Timo landed on his head and rolled across the ground to a stop. A cloud of dust covered Timo.

Currant sheathed his blade and spat onto the ground. "Enough power?"

The dust settled and revealed Timo. Timo struggled to his feet, holding his chest. Timo's aura shimmered around his body. A massive gash was across Timo's chest. Timo gasped for air.

Currant saw this and began to laugh. Weiss and Midnight sighed in relief. Midnight turned to Weiss and smiled.

"You see? Everything was fine," Midnight said.

Timo looked down at his wound, his eyes filled with rage. He looked back up at Currant's laughing face. "You think this is funny?!"

Currant laughed louder, proud of his strength. Timo glared at Currant.

"This is not… as funny as your corpse will be," Timo said, growing a calm tone to his voice.

Currant stopped laughing and he looked at Timo. The King smirked and the wound began to close and heal, until nothing was left, not even a scar.

"What part of god do you not comprehend?" Timo asked, walking towards Currant.

Currant's eyes widened and he unleashed a barrage of lightning bolts onto Timo. The King blocked them all with two black lightning shields. Timo reached Currant and bashed him back with the shields.

Currant staggered back and stared at Timo with bewilderment in his eyes. Timo simply smirked at him.

"Next time," Timo's face grew stern. "Remember imitations aren't the real thing."

Timo uppercutted Currant in the jaw, launching Currant into the air. Timo leap into the air after Currant and quickly sailed past him. Currant flew right into Timo, who slammed his lightning engulfed fist into Currant's back.

Currant gasped for air, he heard his spine crack, and the white from his eyes drain. He was sent hurtling back down towards the ground.

Timo fell back to the earth and landed gracefully. Currant slammed into the ground and embed himself into it.

Timo turned around to the others. "Now, which one of you is next?"

XXX XXX XXX

Pat laid in bed, he was sleeping. Pat was told his energy was drained from using a superior form of his Gewitter and he would have to rest.

Pat heard the door open, which woke him up. Pat was too tired to see who had entered. Suddenly he felt his blanket be peeled off of him and someone enter his bed.

Pat rolled over and met the smiling face of his girlfriend. Ruby waved at him and grinned.

"Hey," She sweetly said.

"Ruby?" Pat groggily asked.

Ruby kissed him on his cheek. "Who else?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure you are actually sleeping," She said, giggling.

Pat rolled his eyes and they shut. Ruby nuzzled closer to Pat, her face growing a slight red as she got closer. Ruby slowly moved closer, she didn't want to suddenly move in on him.

Ruby laid against Pat and nudged him with her body. Pat grumbled and ignored her. Ruby nudged Pat again and he sighed. Pat wrapped his arms around the young girl and hugged her close.

"Yay!" Ruby giddly said.

Ruby kissed Pat on the cheek again and suddenly a thought popped into her mind.

"Hey Pat?"

He grunted in reply, eyes still shut.

"When are we going to talk about marriage?"

Pat's eyes shot open and he released Ruby. Pat frantically sat up and looked down at his girlfriend. Pat sighed and collected his words.

"Ruby, I think it is still a little too soon," Pat calmly said.

Ruby pouted. "But I don't think so."

Pat rolled his eyes at Ruby. "No."

"But Yang did it and so did Marty and Velvet!" Ruby protested.

"So?" Pat calmly asked.

Ruby stared at Pat, her face displayed how frustrated she was. Pat ignored her and went back to sleep, much to the dismay of his girlfriend.

"I am serious!" She whined.

Pat's eyes remained shut. "I know."

"So what are we going to do?" Ruby asked.

"Keep enjoying each other's company."

Ruby sighed and pushed herself closer against Pat. The young woman quickly fell asleep.

Pat heard Ruby snoring, he thought her snore was very adorable. Pat slowly opened one eye and looked at her, she was sound asleep. Pat slowly withdrew his arms and peeled the blanket off of himself.

Ruby began to stir and Pat became still. Ruby tiredly grabbed Pat and began to pull him back down. Pat went along with Ruby's movements in order to keep her asleep.

Ruby pulled Pat down onto the bed and hugged him like a teddy bear. Pat slowly took Ruby's arms off of him. He rolled to the side and sat up. Pat leapt over Ruby and silently landed on the ground.

The man sighed and turned around looking down at Ruby. Pat smiled at her and covered her up with the blanket. Pat brushed some hair out of her eyes and rain his hand through Ruby's soft hair.

"Later Red," Pat whispered to himself.

Pat turned back around and walked out of the room. Ruby began to stir in her sleep, she rolled around the bed, hands grabbing at the emptiness around her.

XXX XXX XXX

Timo looked at the terrified faces around him. "No one?"

Weiss held back tears as she looked at Currant's body, finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"What did you do to him?!" Weiss shouted, charging Timo.

Timo grinned. "I destroyed any pride he had."

Weiss flew towards the King and went to stab him in the chest. Timo leapt into the air and roundhouse kicked Weiss in the neck, sending her into the ground. Timo landed and Weiss slammed into the ground beneath him.

Weiss laid motionless at Timo's feet. She moaned and tried to move, but her body didn't respond.

Yang and Midnight worriedly looked at her. Midnight turned to Yang.

"Do you still have those pills?" Midnight asked.

Yang nodded and frantically reached into her pocket. Yang drew the pills and rushed over to Weiss.

Yang knelt next to Weiss and put a pill in her mouth. Suddenly Weiss' aura shimmered around her body. Yang put her finger on Weiss' wrist, a faint pulse was felt.

Timo looked in wonder at the pills in Yang's hand. "That could be a problem."

Timo blitzed over to Yang and snatched the pills from her hand. Timo examined the pills and scoffed.

Yang glared up at Timo and leapt towards him. He caught Yang by the neck and casually tossed her away. Timo shook his head at the pills and dropped them. Timo stepped on the container and crushed it.

Weiss slowly got to her feet, rage clouded her mind. Weiss glared at Timo, she clenched her blade and prepared to strike.

"You know something?" Timo said, turning to face Weiss.

Weiss stopped and looked at Timo with a confused face.

"That dirty clone might actually have a decent taste in women," Timo said turning around and smiling at Weiss. "What do you say? I am feeling nice and might as well spare someone, plus you seem like an upper class female."

Weiss was shocked by Timo's words. Tears streamed down her face. Timo snickered at the heiress.

"I see you are experiencing tears of joy," Timo said, grinning.

Weiss wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at Timo. "No, I'm seething with anger."

Timo was taken back by Weiss' actions. "So is that a no?"

Weiss stabbed the ground and knelt down. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Timo laughed at the young woman.

"Pray all you want, but nothing is going to save you."

Suddenly a glyph appeared behind Weiss and a figure began to rise from it. Timo smiled at the sight.

"Ooh you still have some tricks up your sleeve, good," Timo sinsterly said.

Weiss finished summoning her armor giant. Weiss smirked at Timo and stood behind the massive creation. The giant hurled its sword onto its shoulder.

"I will take this into consideration when picking someone to spare," Timo said, shaking his head in an approving way.

Timo brought his hand up and slammed it down. A massive bolt of black lightning flew down from the sky and struck Weiss' summon, killing it.

Weiss' eyes widened and she stepped back, fearful. Timo grinned and sheathed his sword. The King took a step forward and looked around.

Midnight drew both of his blades and walked towards Timo. "Weiss, Yang, you both need to leave right now!"

Timo grinned at Midnight. "That's right, the big kids are going to play."

Weiss and Yang rushed past Midnight. Yang stopped and grabbed Midnight's shoulder, turning him around.

"What are you going to do?" Yang asked.

Midnight smirked. "It's a drag to fight, but I'm going to eliminate the 'King'."

Yang nodded. "Kick his butt!"

Yang released Midnight and sprinted away. Midnight turned and glared at Timo. Midnight began to think about how he would defeat him.

Timo took a step towards Midnight. "Are you ready to die?"

Midnight clenched his blades. "I'm going to crush you and throw you into the wind."

"Oh-ho-ho, this is going to be fun," Timo said.

XXX XXX XXX


	59. V7 Ch9 Intelligence

Pat stood in the courtyard of the mansion. A massie screen hung on the wall behind him. Pat was laying on the floor and had a weight in both of his hands.

Pat took shallow breaths as he lifted the weight into the air and slowly lowered it back down. His arms struggled, but didn't falter against the immense weight.

Pat suddenly heard the door to the courtyard open and a gust of wind followed. In a blink of an eye, Ruby was straddled across Pat's chest. She glared down at Pat, who nervously laughed and almost dropped the weight on top of her.

Ruby looked at the weight and rolled her eyes at the number. She looked back down at Pat. "You are in so much trouble."

"I know," Pat defeatedly said, sighing. Pat threw the weight away, it flew into the ground and slammed in with a loud clang.

Pat tried to sit up, but Ruby pushed him back down. She scolded him, "You should be resting!"

"Ruby," Pat sternly said. "I am fine."

Ruby looked at him with doubt. "Yeah I am sure you are, how much were you even lifting?"

Pat rolled his eyes. "You know that's not fair! I am not in top shape."

"How much?" Ruby repeated.

Pat sighed and quietly answered her. "Only five hundred."

Ruby nodded her head. "I thought so."

"So what, I am still really strong and…"

Ruby pressed her finger against Pat's lips, silencing him. "Shh, I know you can lift a car, so five hundred is nothing."

"Most girls would kill for a guy who could lift that much," Pat mumbled and pouted.

Ruby rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's behavior. "This isn't working out Pat."

Pat's eyes widened and he looked up at Ruby with a worried expression. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Ruby's eyes widened and she frantically answered, "No! I am just saying we need some help."

"What like a break?" Pat asked, tilting his head. "Because I was never good with this relationship stuff, I mean Liz kind of just did everything and…"

"Okay then I will solve it myself," Ruby said. She began to think of solutions and one popped into her mind. "How about we go to couples counseling?"

"Ha!" Pat chuckled and looked at Ruby, he saw how serious her face was. "R-really?"

Ruby nodded. "I want to see if it could help us out, I mean we have been holding in a lot of emotions."

"Ruby, I love you and haven't kept anything bottled up. I would…"

"Well good for you!" Ruby shouted. "I have."

Pat was taken back by Ruby's sudden intenseness. Pat meekly answered her. "I-If you w-want to, then I'll do it."

Ruby smiled down at him. "Good! Maybe we can even talk to them about us getting married!"

Pat shook his head. "I don't see that happening."

"Not with that attitude!"

XXX XXX XXX

Midnight stood across the way of Timo. The two stared each other down, both waiting for the other to move. Timo clenched the hilt of his blade and Midnight nervously shuffled his hands around on his hilts.

A small breeze blew through the forest, shaking the trees around them. A few leaves fell from the trees and slowly floated to the ground.

Timo didn't want to get close to Midnight, he was aware of Midnight's semblance. Midnight had to get close to Timo in order to end the fight. Midnight combined his blades into their bow form and held his bow in his robotic arm.

Midnight held his arm up and clenched his fist. The black lines that ran down his ram, began to stretch off and fly towards Timo.

Timo rolled his eyes and slashed the branches of spikes, destroying them all. He sighed and threw a bolt of lightning at Midnight.

Midnight rolled to the side and dodged the attack. The bolt slammed into the ground where Midnight once was and exploded, scorching the ground.

Midnight rushed towards Timo and attempted to grab his forehead. Timo slashed Midnight's arm, forcing it away. Timo slammed his palm into Midnight and sent a shock wave of aura.

Midnight flew backwards and landed gracefully on his feet. Timo sheathed his blade and glared at Midnight. "No use, I won't attack you up close. I know your little ace in the hole!"

Midnight scoffed. "Well that proves bad for me, but luckily I still got my new ace in the hole."

Midnight quickly threw his arm up and sent a volley of spears off of it. The spears stretched towards Timo at a blinding speed.

Timo was forced to dodge as there was too many spears at once. The first spear flew right towards him and Timo rolled to the side. The spear impaled the ground he once stood on.

The second spear adjusted and raced after him. The spear aimed for his back, but Timo quickly drew his blade and slashed the shadow spear.

The third spear flew down from above him. Timo raised his hand and obliterated it with a barrage of sparks.

All the other spears surrounded Timo and shot towards him. The King used his speed to slash them all.

The remaining stump retracted back to Midnight's arm. Midnight grinned at Timo. "You're quick."

"And you're dead," Timo said.

Midnight scoffed. "Really? If you hadn't noticed I literally have been on the offense for this whole fight."

"Idiot, someone so smart didn't even remember what my semblance was."

"What was it again?"

"Redirection, I can redirect all those spikes back at you."

Midnight's eyes widened. "Damn and I thought it would be enough, welp plan B."

Midnight loaded his bow with a arrow that had a red tip. Midnight released his hand and the arrow flew towards Timo.

Timo grinned and sliced the arrow from the air. The arrow's dust activated and exploded. Timo was sent into the ground.

Midnight cheered and ran off. He gained a lot of distance and ran in the direction of the mountains.

Timo struggled to his feet, his aura shimmering around him. "That little runt is going to die."

Timo sprinted off in the same direction as Midnight. He was furious that Midnight would fight so dirty.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Ruby sat on a couch. A young woman sat in front of them, she held her clipboard, which was full of paper. The woman twirled her pen in her fingers.

The white light from the room bounced of the woman's shiney brown hair which was in a bun.

"Hello, Pat and Ruby," The woman said, looking back and forth between the couple. "I am doctor Candy. Ruby, we already talked about certain 'issues'. Now to start out, are you two married?"

"Would like to be," Ruby mumbled.

"No," Pat answered, elbowing Ruby. Pat gave Candy a fake smile.

Candy eyed Pat up and wrote something down on her clipboard. She looked back up at Pat.

"Okay, Mr. Brewner, Ruby told me she was having some issues with you," Candy explained.

"Like what?" Pat asked, confused.

Candy looked at her clipboard and began to read off, "Hot headed, never around, not interested in spending time together, always busy even when with me, and 'hard to love'."

Ruby coughed. "You forgot stubborn."

Candy looked back up at Pat. "Now, do you have any problems with Ruby?"

Pat shook his head. "Nope, she is perfect."

"Good we can focus on you, you are going to need the extra time."

"Oh yeah," Ruby said, looking away.

"Now Ruby, what is your number one problem with Pat?" Candy asked.

"He is never around!" Ruby said, throwing her hands into the air.

"I see, so you would like Pat to be around you more?"

"Even if he is, Pat is always thinking about something else or sneaking off!"

"Oh my!" Candy exclaimed. "Where does he go?"

"Usually off to train," Ruby answered.

"Have you ever felt he was seeing other women?" Candy asked.

"No, I have found him with other women," Ruby bluntly said.

Candy's eyes widened and she looked at Pat with shock. "Mr. Brewner is this true?"

"Of course not, that girl kissed me!"

Candy rolled her eyes and wrote another thing down. She looked back up at Pat and crossed her arms. "Important question, please be honest, are you happy in your relationship with Ruby?"

"Oh yes, very happy," Pat answered.

"So why did you kiss the other girl?"

"She kissed me!"

Candy nodded her head and wrote another thing down. Candy looked back up at Ruby. "Is there anything else? Inadequate in the bedroom or…"

"What?!" Pat interrupted.

Candy sighed and turned to Pat. "Couples can fall apart if their bedroom life is not good."

Candy turned back to Ruby. "What else bothers you?"

"That is all, you have everything on that list," Ruby answered.

"Okay, why do you feel Pat isn't wanting to spend time with you?" Candy asked.

Ruby sighed and shrugged. "I honestly don't know, maybe he just likes training more?"

Candy nodded and turned to Pat. "Why do you not want to spend time with Ruby?"

"Well, I love her greatly, but I also have to keep up the daily work out."

Candy nodded. "Do you think of yourself as a good boyfriend?"

Pat confidently nodded. "Yes!"

Ruby scoffed at Pat's words. Pat looked down at her shocked and confused.

"What do you not think so?" Pat asked, looking back at Candy who shook her head. Pat's eyes widened. "I can't believe this."

"Well, from what I have heard, Pat, you should be spending a lot more time with Ruby," Candy sweetly said.

"Okay, anything else?" Pat eagerly asked.

Candy tilted her head. "Are you eager to leave?"

"Yeah," Pat bluntly answered.

Candy nodded her head and wrote something down again. Candy looked back at Ruby. "Ruby, what do you mean by 'hard to love'?"

Ruby sighed and looked at Candy. "He is… and idiot when it comes to relationships. I try to cuddle and he will tell me not to."

"Well maybe Pat doesn't like to be touched?" Candy suggested.

"He does, Pat is afraid someone might come in," Ruby explained.

"So in short, you are trying to express your emotions and he doesn't want to express his?" Candy asked. Ruby nodded and Candy turned to Pat. "How do you feel?"

"I am fine with expressing my emotions, but Ruby comes on a little too strong," Pat said.

"Well it sounds like she is trying to make up for all that lost time, you know when you are off training."

Ruby nodded and looked at Pat. "It isn't just training, during our school days he took some 'time' off and I didn't see him for a whole year! There was also another time where he left for another year and when he came back, he didn't want to spend time with me!"

"My goodness!" Candy explained. Candy looked at Pat like he was some weird alien. "I think I can fix this."

"How?" Ruby eagerly asked.

"Pat, I want you to spend a day with Ruby, doing what she asks, not leaving, showing your love for her and acting like you want to be there," Candy said.

"What?!" Pat asked.

"For a whole day, Ruby will be your only goal. Nothing else will matter, but her! I don't care if the world is in danger, you are going to make Ruby your only goal for that day."

Pat's eyes widened. A whole day was shocking to him, it was an entire day of training. "A w-whole day?"

"Hm, actually today and tomorrow, that will make up for some lost time," Candy said.

Ruby nodded and looked at Candy. The two looked at each other. "Ruby, this will be good for you and him both. I hope this helps you two."

Ruby stood up and walked over to Candy, she offered her hand. Candy shook it and smiled at Ruby. Pat got up and walked over, offering his hand. Candy looked at him like he was stupid.

"How could you be such a jerk to this adorable girl?" Candy asked, disgusted.

Pat shrugged. "I thought I was doing pretty good up until now."

Candy watched as the two left her office. She returned to her notes and shook her head. "Idiot."

XXX XXX XXX

Midnight sat at the entrance to a cave. He was resting and breathing heavily. Midnight wiped some sweat from his brow and got onto his feet. Midnight pulled an arrow out.

"Remote controlled blast, gotta love it," He said to himself.

Suddenly an explosion occurred behind him. Midnight was sent flying into the cave. He hit the ground and rolled to a stop. Midnight struggled to his feet and looked at the attack.

Timo walked towards him, sword by his side. Midnight spun around and ran deeper into the cave. Timo rushed after him. "You can't run from me!"

Midnight rushed further and further into the cave, passing red crystals sticking out of the walls and floor. The light reflected off the crystals.

Timo sprinted after Midnight, rushing past the same crystals. Timo was gaining on Midnight and prepared to end the fight.

Midnight suddenly stopped and spun around, bow drawn. Timo aslo stopped, a few yards from Midnight. Timo laughed at Midnight's confidence.

"What? Are you gonna shoot me?" Timo asked.

Midnight smirked at Timo. "Remember those crystals we past on the way in?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Look around you," Midnight said.

Timo scanned around the cave. They were in a domed shaped area of the cave and the red crystals were everywhere, the walls, ceiling, and floor. Timo looked back at Midnight in confusion.

"So?" Timo asked.

Midnight scoffed. "Those are dust crystals, fire dust crystals."

Timo's eyes widened. "How did you know about this cave?"

"Clay used to come here for his dust," Midnight said, smirk growing.

"You dog! You lead me into a trap!" Timo shouted.

Midnight lowered his bow, aiming for the floor in front of him. "Yup, this arrow will explode on impact. I want to see how that god aura will work in a blast that will level the entire mountain and forest."

Midnight released his hand and the arrow flew towards the ground in front of him. Timo dropped his blade and rushed towards the arrow. He quickly reached it and snatched it from the air.

Timo smirked at the arrow and looked at Midnight. Suddenly Timo felt something on his forehead. A flash of black light temporarily blinded Timo. Once his vision returned he looked at the arm that was connected to his forehead.

Midnight rested his hand on Timo's forehead. Midnight smirked at Timo. "It took longer than expected, but you finally entered my range."

Timo's eyes widened. "What do you mean?!"

"Heh, I was trying to get you close this whole fight," Midnight explained. "All those 'ace in the holes' were just decoys so I could get you up close. Did you really think I was gonna blow myself up?"

"When did you plan this?"

Midnight grinned and looked Timo in the eyes. "At the beginning of the fight."

Timo glared at Midnight. "It would appear I underestimated you!"

"Yes you did, now that I have also taken over your body using my semblance, this fight is over," Midnight stated.

Timo felt his body begin to move on its own. He deactivated his aura, unwillingly. Timo was open for any attack.

Midnight smirked and drew an arrow. Midnight loaded the arrow into his bow and aimed it at Timo.

Midnight released his hand and the arrow flew off of his bow. The arrow ripped through the air, flying towards Timo.

Suddenly a blast of wind came shooting through the cave. The arrow was sent flying away, along with Midnight, who slammed into the wall of the cave.

Midnight weakly looked up at his attacker. Autumn walked towards Timo, who was unaffected by the wind.

"You're late!" Timo scolded her.

"Sorry, I was busy…"

"I don't want interruptions, I want results!"

Autumn was about to protest, but decided against it. "Yes sir."

Timo cracked his neck and looked around. "It appears I am free from that annoying semblance."

Timo bent down and picked up his sword. He turned around and looked at Midnight.

"Huh, thought I would've had a little more time," Midnight said, standing up.

Timo smirked. "You see, my ace in hole actually works."

Midnight laughed and looked at the ground. He quickly stopped and looked back up at Timo, his face solemn. "So will mine."

Midnight pressed a button on his bow and the arrow in Timo's hands begin to beep. Timo frantically looked down at it. He looked back up at Midnight. "A remote controlled bomb?!"

"Yup, I am going to take the two of you with me," Midnight said, grinning.

Timo tried to run away, but Midnight shot an arrow into his calf. Timo turned around and glared at Midnight.

"You aren't going anywhere, King," Midnight mocked. Midnight looked down at his hands and smiled. "We are all going to die here. You know something? I have recently come to the conclusion that I _can_ do things Pat can't!"

"Maybe you will stay dead!" Timo shouted, rage blurring his vision.

Midnight nodded. "I hope I do, this whole adventure has been tiring and I may even get to see some old friends."

Timo tried to crawl out. "I am a god! This explosion won't do anything!"

"Maybe, but it was worth a shot," Midnight said, pulling out a picture.

Midnight smiled at the photo of Coco, he never did tell her how he felt. His feelings might be his one and only regret, he never loved.

Tears fell onto the photo as the arrow exploded. Fire raced throughout the cave, activating all the fire dust around them.

Autumn slammed her hand down and shot air out from around her. The fire was pushed away from her and Timo.

Midnight didn't get the same luck. The fire raced towards him and showered him. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly the fire was gone.

Timo and Autumn looked around, bewildered by the event. Midnight was gone and the cave was scorched.

Autumn hurried over to Timo and helped him up. She ripped the arrow out and threw it away. Autumn looked down in awe as the wound began to close.

"Thank you, but where is Rook?" Timo asked.

Autumn looked away. "He is guarding the entrance."

Timo nodded and walked away. Autumn turned back around to him, she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Do you not want to know what happened?!"

Timo shrugged. "I don't care."

"Nothing? All that fire just disappeared and nothing?" Autumn asked.

Timo didn't answer, he just kept walking towards the cave's entrance. Autumn huffed and rushed after him.

XXX XXX XXX

The forest was quiet and peaceful. A slight breeze blew through it. Suddenly a portal of fire opened up and two man were thrown through it.

Ryden hit the ground and slid to a stop, while Midnight rolled to one. Ryden shook his head and got onto his feet. He walked over to Midnight, who was laying face down.

"So are you dead?" Ryden inquired.

Midnight began to stir and rolled over onto his back. He weakly answered, "Not yet."

Ryden offered Midnight his hand. Midnight took it and Ryden pulled the clone onto his feet. Midnight solemnly looked at Ryden.

"We need to warn the others."

XXX XXX XXX


	60. V7 Ch10 The Terror of The King

Pat sat on a couch in the mansion's living room. Ruby laid across his lap, sleeping. Pat sighed and flipped to another page of his book. He looked down at smiled at his girlfriend.

Ruby stirred in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Pat's torso. Pat continued to read his book.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Pat. She smiled at him as she dreamily gazed up at him.

"Hey," Ruby sweetly said.

Pat looked down at her. "Hey Red."

Ruby sat up and looked around. She sighed and turned back to Pat. Ruby kissed him on the cheek and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I like you," Ruby said.

Pat shook his head. "I know, kind of the reason we are dating."

Ruby giggled and lifted her head off his shoulder. "No, I am liking spending time with you."

Pat looked at her and smiled. "If it makes you happy then I will try to not train for a few days."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Ruby kissed him on the cheek again.

Pat shut his book and grabbed Ruby. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ruby blushed, but returned the kiss.

Seele walked into the room, carrying a basket of laundry. She looked at the couch and saw Pat and Ruby. Seele grinned at the two. Seele waited for the two to part, a few seconds past.

Seele coughed and Pat and Ruby quickly separated. Both of them were red from embarrassment. Ruby looked away, trying to hide her blush. Pat turned to Seele.

"Yes?" He asked.

Seele smiled at him, holding back laughter. "I just finished the laundry."

"Okay?" Pat said, confused about why it was important.

Seele turned her gaze to Ruby. "Ms. Rose, the outfit you wanted made has been finished and washed."

Ruby turned her head to look at Seele. Ruby's face lit up at her words. Ruby leapt off the couch onto her feet.

Pat went to stand up, but Ruby pushed him back down. "It's a surprise!"

Ruby shot off, leaving a trail of rose petals. Pat looked at Seele for answers, but she just shrugged.

Suddenly Ruby came sprinting back in, carrying a pile of neatly folded clothes. Pat smiled at Ruby, but stared at her in confusion.

"What's this?" Pat questioned.

Pat saw a red cape fall from the pile as Ruby held it up.

"I got you an outfit similar to mine!" Ruby cheered.

"What?" Pat asked, not wanting to have heard what he had just heard.

"I even got Ana to help!" Ruby said, walking over to Pat.

Pat stared down at the outfit. "Ruby, why?"

"Because I think it would look adorable if we matched!" Ruby said.

Pat sighed. "I don't."

"Aw please," Ruby begged, she looked at Pat with her signature puppy dog eyes.

"Ruby, why would I ever need a new outfit?" Pat asked.

"I think you would look better in it," Ruby quietly said.

Pat sighed. "Fine, I'll try it on, no promises."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

Ruby pulled Pat to his feet and shoved the outfit into his arms. Ruby shoved him forward. Pat looked at the outfit with dread and began walking towards the bathroom.

Seele began to laugh as soon as Pat left. Ruby looked at her in confusion. Seele wiped tears from her eyes.

"What?" Ruby inquired.

Seele looked at Ruby. "You two are the cutest couple I have ever seen."

"Why is that so funny?" Ruby asked.

Seele shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because Liz was always trying to do the same, but never could."

"Pat talks about her in high regards. What was she like?" Ruby asked.

Seele walked over to a chair and sat down. "Liz was interesting. She made all the plans for what she and Pat would do, but Pat never argued about it. It was like she just knew what he wanted."

Ruby was about to speak again, but Pat reentered the room. Both Seele and Ruby's attention was drawn to Pat. Ruby smiled at him.

Pat's red hooded cape floated behind him as he walked closer. Ruby smiled as his boots hit the ground, she loved that they matched her's. A belt hung around his waist, the bullets shined.

The light from the room reflected off of Pat's silver lightning bolt, which rested on his bullet belt. Pat reached Ruby and looked down at her.

"Happy?" Pat asked.

Ruby smiled and leapt up, wrapping her legs and arms around Pat. "Yes!"

Pat stumbled backwards and fell down onto the couch with Ruby pinning him. Ruby laid on his chest and smiled down at him.

"You look amazing," Ruby said.

Seele got up and walked out of the room.

"Huh, maybe I should wear a cape more often," Pat said.

"I think so," Ruby replied.

Pat shook his head. "This isn't going to become my permanent outfit, I am going to tell you that now."

Ruby looked shocked. "Aw, but why not?"

"This cape is annoying, also it looks alot like your's, minus the skirt."

Ruby smiled at him. "Hey Yang said guys in kilts are hot."

"That's Ryden's problem, not mine."

Ruby giggled and dreamily gazed down at her boyfriend. "Could you fight a few battles in it?"

Pat sighed. "Maybe."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered. The young woman rested her head on Pat's chest.

Pat wrapped his arms around Ruby, who yawned. Pat looked at Ruby and smiled. "Sleepy?"

Ruby nodded. Pat gently gave her an order, "Go to sleep, I want go anywhere."

Ruby shook her head. "You said that last time."

"Well Ruby, you are laying ontop of me. I think I am going to stay here," Pat said.

Ruby closed her eyes and went to sleep. Pat reached his arm out and grabbed his Katana. Pat clenched the blade and also went to sleep. The two fell asleep together.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden and Midnight walked through the busy streets of Freund. Everyone was working hard to fix what the Children had broke.

Ryden pushed through the crowds and Midnight followed behind him. The two soon arrived at the building of their destination, the Feldherr's office.

Ryden walked up to the front doors and threw them open. He and Midnight stormed into the office. The secretary stood up from her chair.

"Excuse me, but you need to an appointment to see the Feldherr, she is very busy."

Ryden and Midnight kept walking, they entered the hallway.

"Hey!" The secretary yelled after them.

Ryden and Midnight reached the end of the hallway, it contained an oak door. Ryden kicked the door open and entered.

Heilig looked up from her paperwork. She rolled her eyes once she saw who had entered.

"Oh great, what do you want?" Heilig asked.

"Timo has Ahnen!" Ryden blurted out.

Heilig glared at Ryden. "That's not funny."

"It wasn't a joke," Midnight added.

Heilig sighed and stood up. "He won't attack."

"Are you deaf? I said Timo has Ahnen," Ryden repeated. His tone hostile and harsh.

"He also has basically every elder Guardian, except for Pat and Ryden," Midnight added.

"Look, Timo is very powerful right now, but he wouldn't dare attack any town in Hope Reich as long as I am still here."

Ryden scoffed. "You think highly of yourself."

Heilig glared at Ryden. "I do and unlike you, I can back it up."

Rage filled Ryden's eyes. "Want to test it?"

"Stop!" Midnight commanded, putting his arm in front of Ryden.

Ryden backed away, still glaring at Heilig. Midnight sighed in relief and turned his attention back onto Heilig.

"So Timo isn't a threat?" Midnight questioned.

"Yes, well no. He is a threat, but only to you and your friends," Heilig said.

Midnight nodded. "Then can you help us?"

Heilig laughed. "I have Atlas breathing down my neck about giving them Guardians or they will attack us! But I should help you?"

"It was worth a shot," Midnight said.

"If Ironwood backs off, then I can help. But until the day comes when he is no longer interested in the power of the elements, I can't help."

Midnight nodded. "Thank you for your time."

Midnight turned around and walked away, Ryden following. Heilig sighed and sat back down, returning to her letter to Ironwood.

XXX XXX XXX

Timo walked through the bushes. He emerged through the bushes, his eyes landed on the front of a large building. The moon light shined down on him.

Timo grinned and walked towards the building. The front door was a few yards from him. Black lightning raced around Timo as he neared the door.

Timo stepped onto the porch and placed his hand onto the handle of the door. Timo forced the door to the mansion open and stepped into the living room.

Timo scanned around, he saw his targets. Both of them were sleeping on the couch. Timo smiled at the two, he couldn't wait to begin.

Ruby was wrapped up in Pat's cape. Timo could only see Pat's face, but he knew it was him.

Suddenly Pat shot and hugged Ruby close. Pat stuck his arm out, Carbon Jäger was in his hand. Pat unloaded the clip onto Timo. Ruby covered her ears and buried her face into Pat's chest.

Timo easily caught the bullets from the air. Pat continued to pull the trigger, even when the clip was empty. Pat pushed Ruby off of him.

"Run!" He ordered.

Ruby nodded and sprinted out of the room. Timo kept his eyes on Pat, his sinister smile growing.

"Oh brother where art thou," Timo said.

"About to kick your ass, again."

Pat blitzed towards Timo and slashed wildly at him. Timo casually dodged all the attacks. Pat leapt back and stabbed Timo, but Timo grabbed Pat's blade and pushed it away.

Pat leapt into the air and attempted a roundhouse kick. Timo caught Pat's leg and spun him around. Timo released Pat, who was sent flying into and through a wall.

Pat landed out in the front yard, his katana flew out of his hands and landed in the ground a few yards from him.

Timo stepped out of the hole in the wall. He walked towards Pat and hummed a little tune.

Pat got onto his knees and glared at his brother. Pat leapt to his feet and blitzed away. Timo smirked and sprinted after him.

Pat rushed towards Hope Reich, he flew through the forest. Pat past numerous trees as he bolted towards Freund.

A black blur chased after Pat. The black blur was easily gaining on Pat. Timo ran much faster than his brother. Pat stopped in his tracks and zoomed back the way he came.

Timo past Pat and quickly turned around. Timo shot off like a rocket after Pat, who was sprinting back to his home.

Pat quickly made it back to his home. Pat rushed into the backyard and ran onto the river that flowed back there.

Pat ran towards the great gorge, Timo was quickly catching up. The two blurs of lightning raced across the water.

Pat entered the gorge, its walls towered above him. Timo entered the gorge as well, only a yard or two behind Pat.

Suddenly Pat began to run up the wall of the gorge. Timo didn't waste any time and also ran up after him. The two blurs quickly made it to the top and Pat leapt back down it.

Pat grabbed Timo and pulled him off the wall, both fighters fell at the same speed down the gorge. They furiously threw punches at each other.

Pat and Timo landed at the same time and Pat shot off with Timo closely following behind. Pat quickly made it back to the mansion, Timo suddenly tackled him.

The two rolled across the backyard of the mansion. They came to a stop with Timo on top of Pat, pinning him down. Timo unleashed a barrage of lightning fast punches onto Pat, who tried raising his arms to block them.

Pat's red aura shimmered around his body as Timo broke his aura. Timo's fists wailed into Pat's bloodied face. Timo grabbed Pat and pulled him to his feet, Timo continued his barrage.

Ruby peered out of a window, she clenched her sniper and aimed at Timo, who wasn't expecting to be attacked. Ruby took in a deep breath and tried to get a clear shot.

Timo spun Pat around and picked him up. Timo raised Pat over his head and raised one of his knees. Timo slammed Pat's spine down onto his knee, there was a loud crack that echoed throughout the area.

Pat let out a moan and Timo dropped him. Pat's limp body slammed into the ground with a loud thud. Timo loomed over Pat's body, he unsheathed his sword and was about to stab Pat.

Suddenly a gunshot echoed throughout the area. Ruby's bullet raced towards Timo, whose aura wasn't active due to his confidence in beating Pat. The bullet was inches from Timo's skull when he spun around and snatched it from the air.

Ruby lowered her sniper and stared at Timo in awe. Timo smirked at her and turned back to Pat. Timo took the bullet and flicked it into Pat's chest. Pat let out a scream of agnony.

"Stop it!" Ruby shouted, rushing over to Timo and slashing at him with her scythe.

Timo caught her scythe and twisted it from her hands. Timo threw the scythe away. Tears streamed down Ruby's face as she tried to punch him. Ruby's fists slammed into Timo's chest, but had no effect.

Timo looked at her uninterestedly. Timo examined her face and saw how sad she was. Timo was actually feeling bad for Ruby, he remembered feeling a similar way on the night he killed his mother.

Timo raised his hand and chopped Ruby in the neck, it was painless and knocked her out cold. Ruby's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed onto the ground.

Timo spun around and grabbed Pat, blitzing away with him. Timo rushed towards Freund, holding Pat by the collar of his shirt.

XXX XXX XXX

Yang, Ryden, Midnight and Weiss sat around a cafe table. They all had coffee and were discussing what to do about Timo.

"I could always hit him really hard?" Ryden suggested.

Yang, who sat next to him, patted his thigh. "Good idea honey, but doubt it would work."

Citizens of Hope Reich were gathering around a stage that was across the street from Yang, Ryden, Midnight and Weiss. A man stood on the stage, he gave a speech about the price of weapons and other political things.

In the crowds were dozens of newscasters and cameras. All of them trying to make an exciting news story about boring takes about the taxes on weapons.

Suddenly a black streak of lightning came racing into the town. A wave of wind followed it. The streak ran up onto the stage.

Timo stabbed his blade through the man and yanked it back out. The man's dead body fell onto the stage and Timo raised Pat's broken body.

"This, is not a hero!" Timo's voice boomed. The newscasters and cameras suddenly were attentive and aimed at Timo. "He is not a hero, a savior… or a god. I am."

Timo sighed and blitzed away, in the direction of the Feldherr's office. Timo ran through the streets. He quickly arrived at the Feldherr's building.

Timo rushed into the building and turned to the secretary. He threw Pat's body onto her desk.

"I'm here to leave a 'package' for madam Feldherr," Timo said. Pat groaned in pain. "Oops, it is still alive. Can't have that."

Timo pulled out his sword and twirled it in his hand, he stopped once it was aimed downwards. Timo thrusted downwards, but a blast of ice sent him flying backwards.

Timo flew back and slammed into a wall. He landed on his feet and looked back at his attacker.

Weiss stood in the doorway, tears streaming down her face. "I won't let you hurt him!"

Timo glared at her, but suddenly alarms started to go off. Timo looked back at the desk and the secretary had activated the alarms. Not wanting to fight a Feldherr, Timo blitzed towards the door and left.

Weiss sighed and rushed over to Pat. He weakly stared up at her and smiled. "Thanks for that snow angel."

Weiss giggled and smiled. In that moment she didn't see Pat, she saw Currant. Weiss bent down and kissed him on the lips. Pat was concussed and dazed, so he went along with it.

The two heard a cough and quickly separated. Weiss spuna round to be met by the faces of Midnight, Ryden and Yang. Weiss' eyes widened as she realized what she had just done.

"D-don't tell Ruby!" Weiss ordered.

Ryden rushed over and looked down at Pat. "That's not important right now, we need to get him to a hospital!"

Weiss nodded and Ryden threw Pat onto his shoulder. Ryden hurried out, Midnight followed. Weiss was about to follow, but Yang stopped her.

"Weiss, as Ruby's older sister and your teammate. WHAT ON REMNANT WERE YOU DOING?!"

Weiss meekly answered, "I just saw Currant and blanked!"

"You might need to tell Ruby," Yang said.

Weiss looked at Yang like she was crazy. "Ruby will kill me!"

"Yes, but if anything happens and Ruby somehow figures out what happened, she will blame Pat!" Yang stated.

Weiss stared at the ground, she couldn't believe that she had just done that. Yang stared at Weiss, waiting for an answer.

"Weiss?" Yang asked, Weiss looked up. "You are sorry right? It was just an accident?"

Weiss looked away. "Kind of."

XXX XXX XXX

 **So for those of you who don't know, I am writing another fanfic called RWBY Sage. I will be putting this fanfic on hold until I finish up RWBY PR. Also in other news, I will be finishing this volume and one more, then I will continue it after RWBY volume 6 comes out.**


	61. V7 Ch11 Calm Before The Storm

Ryden, Midnight and Marty stood around the Feldherr's office. Heilig sat in her chair, she was hunched over doing more paperwork.

Ryden's arms were crossed as he leant against a wall, he impatiently tapped his foot. Midnight nervously stood in the middle of the room, trying not to draw attention to himself. Marty stood next to Midnight.

Marty coughed and cleared his throat, gaining Heilig's attention. The Feldherr looked up from her papers and narrowed her eyes at Marty.

"I said that I would met with you in a minute," Heilig said, looking back down at her work.

Ryden stood up straight and glared at Heilig. "Damn it lady, our friend is hurt!"

Heilig sighed and looked up at Ryden. Her face showed a look of uninterest. "And I told you that I would handle it once I got this work done."

Ryden scoffed. "You think that you can take on Timo?"

"Dear child, I may not look it, but I am one of the strongest fighters that you will ever met."

"Where were you when the children attacked?" Ryden asked.

"Knocked out after laying down my arms to save a citizen."

Ryden rolled his eyes and turned to Marty. "She is useless, let's just go."

Ryden started to walk away, Midnight sighed and followed him. Ryden reached for the door's handle and Heilig spoke.

"Your friend can use the Gewitter right?" Heilig inquired, her gaze at the papers on her desk.

Ryden stopped and turned around. "Yeah, Pat can use the Gewitter."

"Not the friend I meant," Heilig said, picking up papers and putting them in all different piles. "Who is he again? Oh right, Alex."

"What about him?" Ryden questioned, walking towards Heilig.

"I always liked him, especially that fight against the look-alike," Heilig said, looking up and smiling at Ryden.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryden asked, confused.

Heilig rolled her eyes. "Bring him to me."

XXX XXX XXX

Alex and Emma sat on the couch of the mansion's living room. Emma sat in Alex's lap, she smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't we be visiting Pat in the hospital?" Emma asked.

Alex wrapped his arms around Emma. "Nah, I am sure he is fine. Plus I want to spend my time with you."

Emma smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're such a flirt."

"And you're such a gorgeous woman."

Emma raised her head and looked at Alex. "I love you."

"You too," Alex said, smiling at her.

Emma leapt off of Alex's lap and landed on her feet. She turned around and offered her hands to Alex. The young male accepted them and Emma pulled him onto his feet.

Emma looked down at Alex's robotic leg and frowned. Emma looked away from Alex. Alex noticed this and got closer to her, putting his arms around her and hugging Emma from behind.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked.

Emma sighed. "I wish you had asked me before getting that stupid leg."

"Emma, I didn't think you would care," Alex said, hugging her tighter.

Emma moved her leg back and felt Alex's cold metal leg. She quickly jerked her body forward and out of Alex's grasp. Alex looked at her with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't," Emma said, looking at the ground.

Alex walked closer to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. Alex used his other hand to raise her chin. He smiled at her. "It is alright, I get it."

"No, I shouldn't act like this. You finally got what you wanted and I am making a big deal about it."

Alex hugged her again. "I don't mind it, after all, I fell in love with you because you always made a big deal about things."

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed Alex's arms away. She grabbed him and picked Alex up, bridal style. Alex was surprised by the quick action and looked at Emma's smiling face.

"How come you never did this to me?" Emma asked.

"Because you are heavy," Alex said, sticking his tongue out.

"I can and will drop you," Emma said, smirking.

Alex hugged her neck. "Don't let go!"

Emma giggled. "Where to?"

"Where ever you want," Alex said.

Suddenly Marty appeared out of the air, right next to the couple. Marty looked at them and Emma dropped Alex, who landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"What were you guys doing?" Marty asked.

"Nothing!" Emma frantically replied.

Alex rubbed his head and sat up. "I'm fine by the way."

"Welp, I only came here from you," Marty said, grabbing Alex and vanishing into a puff of smoke.

Emma stared around, shocked. "Did he just, take my boyfriend?"

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby walked through the hospital, she carried a bouquet of roses. Tears ran down the young girl's face. She reached the room of her desire. Ruby opened up the door and walked in.

Pat laid in a white hospital bed, his bloodied face was emotionless and his eyes shut. The navy blue eyes slowly opened up as Ruby entered.

"Heya Red," Pat weakly said.

Ruby walked over to him, tears streaming down her face. Pat frowned at her, seeing Ruby cry broke his heart.

"I'm going to guess that we won't be attending therapy for a while?" Pat sarcastically asked.

Ruby giggled. "No, we won't be." She sniffled and looked down at Pat.

"Hey, dry your tears. I'll be out soon," Pat said, reaching up and wiping the water from Ruby's face.

Ruby began to sob. "I should've done something, but in the end I'll never be strong enough to help. I will always just be on the side lines!"

Pat looked at his girlfriend. "Ruby, what could you do? It's not like you have a power that could…"

Pat looked at Ruby's eyes. He studied them, his eyes turned white and didn't move from her's. Ruby stopped crying and looked at Pat, confused.

"You once told me something about your eyes, what was it again?" Pat asked.

Ruby tilted her head. "Just something Uncle Qrow told me, why?"

"I just have never seen anyone with silver eyes before, is it genetic?"

"Well I was told they were very special."

Pat grinned at his girlfriend. "Really?"

"What are you planning?"

"Want to be helpful?"

"Of course!"

"Go to my family's study and grab all the books that have anything to do with silver eyes, I need to look into something."

XXX XXX XXX

Alex and marty suddenly appeared in the Feldherr's office. Heilig looked up from her papers at them. Ryden and Midnight both smiled at Marty's return.

Ryden walked up to the desk. "Okay, what did you want with him?"

Heilig shuffled a few papers. "He is the only one I like out of your four man team."

Alex blushed and looked down. He nervously moved his hips back and forth. Ryden rolled his eyes.

"That's why we got him here?" Ryden asked.

Heilig sighed and looked up at the four men in her office. She gave Ryden a fake smile. "Alex is one of the few people who has gained my respect, Clay was another."

"Are you going to help?" Ryden growled.

Heilig's fake smile faded and she stared uninterestedly at Ryden. "I made an oath to Hope Reich, to protect and save them. In short, yes, I will help."

XXX XXX XXX

Timo walked through the forest of Hope Reich, he clenched his blade. Foreign blood dripped from his knuckles.

Two figures stood in front of him, behind the figures was a massive stone structure. One carried a massive warhammer and the other was armed with a standard arming sword. They both looked at Timo and watched as he approached them.

Timo reached the figures. "Autumn, I want you to prepare the explosives."

The air Elder nodded and walked off, leaving Rook alone with Timo. Rook looked at Timo with shock. Rook grabbed Timo's collar and slammed him into a wall of the stone structure.

"Are you actually planning on killing a whole _city_?!" Rook growled.

Timo looked at Rook with uninterest. "Get your _filthy_ hands off me!"

Rook begrudgingly released Timo. He glared at his leader. "I'm warning you right now, this plan better not involve you using those explosives!"

"Calm down!" Timo ordered. Rook was sheathing with anger, the only thing that was stopping him from killing Timo, was the crippling fear of Timo. Timo walked up to Rook and poked him in the chest. "Go make me an arena!"

Rook sarcastically bowed and smiled. "Yes.. your majesty."

Rook stood straight up and glared at Timo, he then stormed off into the trees. Timo rolled his eyes and turned to the entrance to the building, but his eyes widened once he saw a figure standing in the entryway.

A man stood in the entryway, his ink black hair had silver streaks along the sides. The man smiled at Timo and took a step forward, his jade black trench coat swayed as he walked. His polished, black dress shoes crushed the snow beneath him.

The man was tall, but slender. Nothing about his appearance was intimidating, except for his face, which was aged and solemn, even when he smiled. The man stood in a way that made him appear taller than he really was and gave off a feeling of confidence.

Timo drew his blade and aimed it at the man. He shouted at the man, his voice shaking with fear, "S-stay where you are!"

The man continued walking forward. Timo was about to stab him, but before Timo had even moved, the man began talking. "I wouldn't try that."

The man's voice was very refined and modulated, but commanded respect from those who listened to it.

"H-how did you know?" Timo asked, his voice shaky and frantic.

The man smiled again. "There is a ninety percent chance that you would try and kill me, a five percent chance you would run, three percent chance you would yell for help and a two percent chance you would submit… I about to make that one a one hundred percent."

"Keep away from me!" Timo ordered, sheathing his blade.

"Still cross about your mother?" The man asked, his face became emotionless and blank.

Timo spun around to hide his tears. "You lied! It didn't work!"

"Oh is the king crying?" The man asked, talking like Timo was a child. "Grow up. I said that if you killed her, you would become king… I was right."

"I am going to give you a ten second head start," Timo growled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The man wagged his finger. "If you want to live, then I would stop threatening me."

Timo's eyes widened and he lowered his blade. "Why are you acting so brave?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to bore you with the details, but let's just say that you will do what I ask." The man turned around.

Timo shook his head. "I'm done with this."

"Fine, I won't pry anymore. You falter will not be my concern," The man spun around and began walking.

"Will I win?" Timo blurted out, his tone was soft and solemn.

The man stopped walking and slowly turned around. He pointed at Timo and shook his head. "That… is not my problem."

"Will I win?" Timo repeated, he sounded worried.

"Will you win?" The man asked. Timo nodded, the man looked enraged. "You dare ask me such useless questions?"

"Tell me."

The man scoffed and spun around on his heel. He walked off towards the trees. Timo watched the man leave, Timo knew there was nothing he could do against him.

XXX XXX XXX

The door to Pat's hospital room opened and gained Pat's attention. Ruby walked in, she had a pile of books in her arms. Ruby grunted as she walked over to the bed, letting the door shut behind her.

"Ah!" Pat said, grabbing a book from the top of the pile. He cracked it open. His navy blue eyes scanned the pages.

"Me and Emma searched all over for every book that even mentioned the silver eyes, you know we could always ask Oscar," Ruby said.

Pat scoffed. "Nope, besides, _you_ should've done that by now."

"I was busy!" Ruby whined.

Pat rolled his eyes. "You sat in that house for ages!"

Ruby set the pile of books down on the nightstand next to Pat's bed. Pat finished scanning the book and threw it across the room in frustration, the book sailed through the air and slammed into the wall with a loud thud. Ruby looks at him with shock.

"What are you doing?!" She asked.

"That book was useless!" Pat shouted, grabbing the next one.

Lightning surrounded his arms and eyes. Suddenly Pat became a blur, flipping quickly through the book and reading just as fast. Pat finished the entire book in seconds. He sighed and threw the book.

Ruby activated her semblance and blasted off after the book. Ruby reached and grabbed the book, just before it hit the wall. She turned back at Pat and glared at him.

"Stop!" She yelled.

Pat slammed the book he was holding shut. He looked at Ruby and rolled his eyes. Pat threw the book he was holding. Ruby quickly caught that one with her hand.

"Why are you acting like a child?" Ruby asked.

Pat was silent, he looked at the sheets. Ruby could he was trying not to yell.

"You can tell me," Ruby said, her tone soft and gentle.

"I am scared," Pat admitted, shaking his head.

"You… are scared?" Ruby stared at Pat with confusion and shock.

Pat shook his head. "I'm scared for you."

"I will be…"

"I should've protected you, he shouldn't had touched you. I'm so weak that I can't even protect you, how am I supposed to protect everyone from him?" Pat stared off into the distance. "I feel… I feel like the whole world rests on my shoulders and I am never ready for what comes next."

Ruby dropped the books. She walked over to Pat's bed and hugged him. "You don't have to worry."

Pat snapped. "I do though! Everyone else is looking for ways to stop Timo and I am in here broken and reading books!"

Pat pushed Ruby's arms off of him. He sighed and grabbed the next book. Ruby looked at him with concern. Pat didn't take his eyes from the book as he quickly flipped through it, finishing it again in a few seconds.

"Please leave, I would rather you not see me like this," Pat quietly said, still looking down.

Ruby slowly nodded and walked towards the door, she opened it and stepped out. But her head peered in one last time to take a look at Pat. He remained on his bed, his arm slowly extended and grabbed another book.

Ruby shut the door and turned around. She began to walk down the hallway of hospital.

XXX XXX XXX

Midnight, Ryden, Marty and Alex sat in front of the Feldherr's desk. They discussed with Heilig how to deal with Timo. Suddenly the door opened and Heilig's assistant rushed in, carrying a piece of paper.

"Madam!" The assiaint frantically called. She rushed over to the desk and handed the paper to Heilig.

Heilig took the paper and held it up, she noticed it was a letter. She began reading, "To the Feldherr, I, Timo Brewner, will be holding an event that all students of Beacon are invited to. It will be held in the snow lands, I can assure you that Pat knows where this is. However this is only for Pat and his friends, if you or any other Guardians show up, I'll blow Freund to the moon! Love Timo."

Heilig lowered the paper and looked at the group in front of her. She shook her head and solemnly stared at them.

Ryden nodded and stood up. He turned around and walked towards the door. Marty, Midnight and Alex all followed the Elder Guardian.

XXX XXX XXX

Alex walked through the halls of the hospital. He reached the room of his destination. Alex sighed and reached for the door handle, opening the door.

Pat's eyes were pulled from the book he was reading to the door of his room. Alex entered and nervously waved at Pat, both of them didn't look at each other. Pat returned his book, which quickly finished.

Pat reached for another book, but was grabbing at air. He looked over at the nightstand and saw one last book. He hadn't found anything, this last book was his only hope.

Alex walked up to the bed. "I'm here to tell you what is happening."

"Which is?" Pat asked.

"Timo has made an event, he wants us to fight him."

"Where?"

"The snow lands."

Pat nodded. "That far north?"

"You know where it is?"

"It was where he trained, far north."

"How will we know where to find him?"

"There is a temple there that served as a meeting place for the goddesses, Marty will know where it is."

"Are you coming?"

"I can't walk yet." Pat answered.

Alex silently nodded and turned around. He walked to the door and placed his hand on the handle. Alex opened the door and walked out, leaving Pat alone.

Pat reached over and grabbed the last book. He sighed as he stared down at it. PAt cracked it open and began zooming through it, but something made him stop about half way through.

Pat's navy blue eyes widened and he a smile grew across his face. "Yes!"

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Emma, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Alex, Ryden, Marty, Midnight and Coco all stood in the dining hall of the Brewner mansion. They all held hands and Marty shut his eyes.

Velvet stood in the entryway and silently wished them all good luck, she wish she could go, but being pregnant caused a lack in fighting.

In a blink of an eye, they all vanished in a puff of smoke. Velvet was left alone in the mansion.

XXX XXX XXX

The cold wind hit Ruby's face as it blew across the desolate wasteland of snow. She looked around and saw all of her friends. They all stood on a partially snow covered stone floor.

Alex looked around and saw a massive stone structure behind them. Ryden also noticed the structure and elbowed his brother. Alex looked at Ryden.

"Think that is the place?" Ryden asked.

"It is not!" A voice called out from in front of the group.

Everyone turned their heads over at the origin of the voice, they all glared once they saw who it was.

Timo strolled across the ice, his blade drawn and a smile on his face. He gestured around him. "This will be our battle field."

Ruby studied the terrain. A cliff stood behind Timo, she could see the ocean past it. Mounds of snow were everywhere and mountains of ice towered across the fields of snow and ice.

Timo stopped walking and smirked. "So, who. Is. first?"

XXX XXX XXX


	62. V7 Ch12 Hope Reich's King

A nurse walked through the hospital. Her heels clicked on the ground every time she took a step, the click echoed throughout the hallway. She carried a tray of various medicines.

She reached the room of her patient and opened it. The woman entered the room and dropped her tray, it fell and the metal clang echoed throughout the hall.

Inside the room was an empty bed, it's sheets a mess. The window was open and a breeze blew through the room. Books laid strewn across the floor all over the room.

XXX XXX XXX

Timo looked at the group in front of him. "No one? Guess I'll just have to blow up that bomb that is in Freund."

Marty and Ryden looked at each other. Marty inquired about the bomb. "Bomb you say?"

"Oh yeah, secret location and completely hidden, also guarded by both Rook and Autumn."

Alex sighed and stepped forward. "I'll go first."

Timo scoffed. "One on one? I didn't know you had a death wish."

Midnight walked over to Jaune. He clapped his hand onto the knight's shoulder. "I want you to stay back, we are going to need a healer."

Jaune nodded and stepped back. Ren and Nora stepped back in front of him and got into a stance, both blocking him.

Alex smiled at Timo. "I am going to make you pay for what you did to my teammate."

Timo rolled his eyes. "Can we fight?"

Alex smirked and lightning raced across his body, he blinked and his white eyes stared at Timo. Alex drew his weapon and switched it into it's short sword mode.

Alex suddenly shot off towards Timo, throwing the snow underneath him into the air as he ran. Fire began to swirl around his arms. Orange fire surrounded his eyes.

Timo didn't move at all and stood completely still as Alex neared him. Alex reached the king and stabbed at his chest. Timo snapped his blade up and knocked Alex's blade back.

Timo's hand shot out and slammed into Alex's chest. Alex was thrown backwards and slammed into a mound of snow.

Ryden grabbed his blade and rushed towards Timo. Ryden hoped to catch Timo off guard. Ryden reached Timo and Timo slashed at him. Ryden warped away.

Ryden appeared behind Timo, his katana engulfed in white flames. Ryden slashed at Timo's ribs, but Timo easily blocked the attack and spun around. Timo roundhouse kicked Ryden in the neck.

Ryden was sent flying through the air and slammed into the wall of an ice mountain.

Marty huffed and teleported behind Timo. He drew his blade and went to stab Timo in the back. Timo spun around and tried to slash Marty in the neck, but Marty disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Marty reappeared behind Timo and tried to attack him. Timo quickly snapped back and grabbed Marty before he could teleport. Timo grabbed his neck and lifted him off his feet.

Alex stuck his head out of the mound and looked back over at Timo. Alex blitzed towards him.

Timo threw Marty down onto the snow and turned around. He threw a lightning bolt at Alex.

The black bolt of lightning travel towards Alex at high speeds. Alex knew he couldn't block it, he went to dodge the bolt, but it was too fast.

Suddenly Emma came out of nowhere and leapt in front of Alex. The bolt struck her and sent her flying backwards. Emma sailed through the air and landed on the temple's steps.

Alex stopped, his eyes widened and stared at his girlfriend's body. Emma remained still and motionless. Alex felt something in him snap, he felt a rage unlike anything else.

The blue lightning that surrounded him began to darken. His pupils began to take the shape of a four sided star.

Timo watched with interest as Alex's lightning turned a crimson red. His pupils became four sided stars and their frost white glare made Timo shiver. The king smiled.

"Now this is a fighter!" Timo excitedly said.

Alex blasted off like a rocket. He extended his staff to its full length and twirled it in his hands. Snow was sent flying behind him as he ran with blinding speed.

Flames and lightning surrounded the staff as Alex wound it back. Alex reached Timo and he leapt into the air and slammed his staff into Timo.

A massive explosion of fire and lightning erupted. The shock wave blew all the snow around them back, creating a crater.

The group of spectators had to shield their eyes from the bright explosion. A massive dust and snow cloud rose and blocked the sight of everyone.

Ruby waited eagerly for the cloud to settle so she could see if Alex was alright. Finally the cloud started to settle, revealing two figures.

Timo had barely caught the staff with his blade, he struggled against Alex's strength. Alex glared at him, intense fire surrounding his eyes. The orange fire turned blue.

Suddenly a wave of power washed over Alex and he sent Timo flying back. Timo sailed through the air and slammed into a mountain of ice.

Alex didn't wait a single second and was already sprinting after Timo. The King pulled himself out of the side of the mountain of ice. He fell back to the ground and landed softly in the snow.

' _I need more power'_ Timo thought to himself. He heard a cackle and a wave of stamina washed over him.

Timo easily got onto his feet and smirked at Alex, who was blasting towards him. Alex held out the end of his staff, he was ready to impale Timo. Alex reached Timo and thrusted the staff forward.

Timo blitzed to the side and the staff flew into the mountain, destroying it. Shards of ice were sent flying everywhere as the mountain exploded.

Everyone at the temple watched in awe as Alex reached new, higher levels of power.

Alex spun around and scanned frantically for Timo. Suddenly Timo appeared in front of him. Timo slammed his blade into Alex's gut, sending him sliding back on his feet.

Alex's aura shimmered and he slowly came to a stop. His frost white eyes still glared at Timo.

Timo smirked and taunted Alex by gesturing for Alex to attack. Alex easily fell for the taunt and blitzed towards Timo, who quickly grabbed his neck and threw him into the ground by his feet.

Suddenly both Marty and Ryden appeared on each side off Timo. Both went to stab him in the side. Timo dropped his blade and knocked Ryden and Marty's blades down with lightning shields.

Timo suddenly rushed over and grabbed Ryden by the neck. Timo sprinted off, carrying Ryden away with him. Timo ran in the direction of the cliff. Timo threw Ryden towards the cliff.

Timo raced after Ryden's body, he quickly caught back up with it and unleashed a barrage of punches onto him. Timo finished his barrage by high kicking Ryden in the face, sending him flying towards the cliff.

Everyone watched as Ryden sailed through the air and over the edge of the cliff.

Alex sighed and raced after his brother. Alex quickly neared the cliff, Timo knew he would come. As Alex reached the edge of the cliff, Timo spun around and slammed his fist into Alex's gut.

Alex stopped dead in his tracks. Timo held his fist in Alex's gut, he slowly twisted it around. Alex's aura shimmered and the white drained from his eyes. Alex began to wobble and eventually tipped over, falling down into the cold snow.

Timo sighed and looked down at Alex. Timo punted Alex's body across the snow field, it flew through the air. Alex's body landed back at the temple, right at the feet of Ruby.

Ruby looked down at her friend, she knelt down next to him, tears began to form in her silver eyes. "Jaune!"

Jaune came rushing over and bent down next to Alex, Jaune placed his hands on him and both of them began to glow.

Timo shook his head in a disapproving way. "Can't have that."

Timo began to walk towards the group. He smirked at his helpless prey.

Suddenly four bolts of blue lightning came flying down from the skies. The bolts flew towards Timo.

Timo leapt back as the bolts slammed into the snow, where he once stood. Timo looked around and looked for his attacker, he couldn't see anyone.

Suddenly the wind around him picked up and snow began to swirl around Timo, making his vision worse. Timo frantically searched and spun around, trying to find the person behind the attacks.

A figure appeared out of the snow and began sprinting towards Timo. The figure's white eyes glared at Timo and they drew their blades.

Timo summoned a staff of black lightning as Pat neared him. Pat reached Timo, lightning swarming around both of Pat's blades as he swung them at Timo. The King swatted them back with the staff.

Timo released the staff, it fell towards the ground and the lightning faded away before it hit the snow. Timo summoned energy to his fist and brought his arm back. Timo quickly snapped his arm forward, sending his fist right into Pat's chest, knocking the air from his lungs.

"Gah!" Pat gasped for air.

Timo unleashed the energy into his brother, sending Pat hurtling backwards.

Pat sailed through the air and landed a few yards from Timo. Pat skipped off the snow and skipped again and again, he eventually landed at the temple, where he quickly slid to a sudden stop.

Pat laid face down on the cold stone floor of the temple.

Ruby abandoned Alex and Jaune, she activated her semblance and rushed over to Pat. The young woman knelt down next to him. Ruby shook Pat, tears streaming down her face.

"Wake up, I-I can't lose you, I…" Ruby hiccuped. "I… love you."

Pat began to stir. He rolled over and smiled at Ruby, he snickered. "I love you too."

Ruby glared at him. "That wasn't funny!"

She slapped the back of his head. Pat winced and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow!" Pat said, still rubbing the back of his head.

Ruby angrily pouted, crossed her arms and looked away. Pat shook his head and got up. He weakly looked at Timo.

Midnight walked over to Pat and whispered in his ear, "I have a plan."

Pat looked at Midnight and grinned. "Of course _you_ have a plan."

"Let's divide and conquer, you stay here with a few people, while I lead a small team to find that bomb and bring in Heilig," Midnight explained.

Pat nodded and looked back at Ruby. "Alright, but we might be able to finish this fight without her help."

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked, puzzled.

"Well, Ahnen is something that flows through Timo," Pat said.

"So?" Midnight questioned.

"It also is in the Maidens," Pat said.

"Are you saying that the silver eyes can…"

"Obliterate Ahnen powered beings? Yes."

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden sat at the bottom of the cliff. He sat on a rock on the shore below the towering cliff. The icey waves washed up to his feet and retreated.

Ryden panted heavily and tried to stand up, but he only just fell back down onto the rock. Ryden had no more energy left and had already over used his fire abilities.

Suddenly Ryden felt a warmth in his chest. Ryden felt a hand be placed on his shoulder, he spun around to met the figure behind him.

A woman stood there, her kind and warm eyes stared down at him and her smile warmed Ryden's heart. This woman giggled sweetly and hugged Ryden, but quickly separated.

"Hey Nett," Ryden said, waving.

"Heya Ryden!" She giddly said, waving back. She examined her Guardian and walked around him, keeping her eyes on him. "Not doing too well?"

Ryden shook his head. "There is this really strong guy up there."

"So I have heard, oh right, I have something for you," The goddess said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a tiny glowing orb of light. "This, is Ahnen."

"Oh, it's that stuff Timo's got in him."

The goddess giggled. "This is a little different. Timo has demonic Ahnen, but this is more divine than his."

"So?" Ryden tilted his head in confusion.

"Clay once had it in him, but Ahnen is like all energy, it can't be destroyed."

"So now you have it?"

The goddess nodded. She blushed. "This is my own personal Ahnen and I gave it to Clay because he was a very special person, he was my own personal Guardian."

"So now what, where does it go?" Ryden asked.

The goddess' blush grew worse and she looked down. "I-I want you to h-have it."

"Alright, but are you feeling okay? Your face is extremely red."

"Hey! This is a very personal thing for us goddesses, we don't just give away pieces of our power to complete strangers!" She scolded Ryden.

"Alright, I'll accept it!" Ryden cheerfully said. "This will make me crazy strong right?"

The goddess shook her head. "This kind of Ahnen is weaker because it is less and it takes time to learn how to use Ahnen to its maximum power, even Timo up there isn't as strong as he could be."

Ryden nodded and the goddess pushed the Ahnen into his gut, she watched as his chest was lit up with a warm glow.

"One more thing," She said, gaining Ryden's attention. "You will need someone to help you use this Ahnen, it is divine power after all. Usually when a goddess gives away Ahnen they store it in a weapon or something, but this is different. I will help bounce the Ahnen back to you."

"So do you have to stay one me or what?" Ryden inquired.

"Nope, just going to sit around up there and bounce it back."

Ryden nodded and began to walk over to the cliff. "Anyways of getting up there?"

The goddess nodded and surrounded Ryden in her fire, Ryden soon disappeared, leaving only ash behind. The goddess did the same to herself.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Midnight discussed their plan further. Both had agreed on splitting them all up into two teams. Team one would stay and handle Timo and would consist of Ruby, Pat, Ryden, Nora, Yang, Weiss and Jaune.

Team two would focus on finding the bomb and disarming it, this team would consist of Alex, Marty, Midnight, Coco, Blake, Ren and Emma.

"So go fill everyone in on the plan," Midnight ordered. Pat nodded and zoomed around to everyone, explaining what their role would be.

Timo was waiting impatiently, finally he couldn't wait any longer. "Someone fight me or I am blowing up my bomb!"

Pat finished telling everyone, except for Ryden, who still was missing.

Suddenly a fire ball flew from behind Timo. The King spun around and held out his hand, sucking the fire up, it swirled around his arm and was launched out of his palm, back at his attacker.

Ryden saw the fire rushing towards him and he rolled to the side in order to dodge it. He glared at Timo and aimed his sword at him.

Pat looked around at everyone and barked orders, "Everyone knows their roles? Because if you do, GO!"

All members of team two nodded and rushed off, Timo didn't realize this as he was still staring down Ryden.

Timo took a step forward and held his blade up. "I thought that fall would kill you."

"You'd be surprised at what I have lived through," Ryden said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess that I will just have to try harder!" Timo yelled, sprinting towards Ryden.

Ryden summoned white fire to his blade and stood firm. Timo reached Ryden, who sidestepped and Timo flew past him. Ryden lifted his blade and slammed it down onto Timo's back, sending him flying directly downwards into the snow.

Timo was inches from the ground, when he caught himself with his hands and spun around. Timo used his legs to knock Ryden's legs out from underneath him.

Pat quickly blitzed out towards the two men. Pat reached Timo in one second, he wound up his leg and slammed it into Timo, kicking him like he was a ball. Timo flew backwards and skipped across the snow, before coming to a stop.

Ryden hit the snow and frantically got back onto his feet. He stared at Timo and nudged Pat with his elbow. "Got a plan?"

"Yeah, we got a team of people searching for the bomb and then, with any luck, Heilig will come and finish Timo off," Pat explained, staring at Timo, who had gotten back onto his feet.

Ryden shook his head. "No, a plan to keep us alive until then."

Pat looked over his shoulder, back at Ruby, who worriedly watched, her worry and fear for Pat building. Pat shrugged. "Maybe."

XXX XXX XXX


	63. V7 Ch13 Fake

_A young girl in a red hood stood outside a dorm room. Voices could be heard on the other side of the door, screams of young men. This young girl's face was a deep red and sweat dripped down her face._

 _The girl summoned all of her courage and knocked on the door. The voices suddenly stopped and footsteps could be heard, they slowly got louder as a male approached the door._

 _Suddenly the oak wood door swung open, revealing a tall, blonde haired, shirtless male. The male stood in front of the girl, wearing nothing but black tactical cargo pants._

 _The girl's eyes drifted down to the boy's abs. Suddenly she can't think of any words._

 _The boy coughed. "May I help you?"_

 _The girl's head shot up and she awkwardly laughed. She meekly answered, "I-I wanted to thank you, for catching me."_

" _Oh that? It was nothing don't bother, you," The boy said, unsure of the girl's name, so he awkwardly and lightly punched her arm._

" _R-Ruby!" Ruby quickly answered. "A-am I that forgettable?"_

" _We met?!" The boy asked, shocked._

 _Ruby rolled her eyes and giggled. "Yeah, on the airship, remember? I made a fool of myself."_

 _The boy scoffed. "You weren't that bad, maybe a little socially awkward, but still good."_

 _Ruby laughed. "Thanks."_

 _The boy stuck his hand out. "I'm Pat by the way."_

" _I know, already met, remember?" Ruby said, accepting the handshake._

" _Oh right, would you like to come in?" Pat asked, moving out of the way so Ruby could see into the dorm._

 _Ruby peered in and looked around, she saw Ryden and Alex wrestling on a bed, Marty was throwing trash at the trash can, trying to get it in and the floor was covered in dirty clothes, trash and old food._

 _Ruby brought her head back into the halls. "Thanks, but that is a little too boyish, even for me."_

 _Pat laughed, which made Ruby's heart skip a beat, he gazed back at her with a smile. "Alright, why not chill back at your dorm."_

" _W-well, my teammates are in class right now so…"_

" _That don't matter, let's just chill and talk," Pat said, shutting the door behind him and grabbing Ruby's hand. "Come on."_

 _Pat began walking down the hall, dragging Ruby Rose along with him._

" _B-b-but," Ruby stuttered as Pat dragged her off._

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby watched Timo, Pat and Ryden fight on the snow fields as she thought of that memory. It was one of her first interactions alone with Pat, she remembered they had talked all night long until Yang, Weiss and Blake came back. Yang chased Pat out of the dorm, throwing books at him.

As soon as Pat caught her in the emerald forest, Ruby had fallen in love with him. Ruby nervously watched as Pat and Ryden fought Timo, she wished she could help in some way and not be useless.

Pat and Ryden stared at Timo, who was walking towards them. Ryden turned to Pat. "You sure you got a plan?"

Pat looked back at Ruby. "Um yeah, I hope."

"That doesn't make me feel anymore confident with our current situation," Ryden said.

Suddenly Timo dashed forward and swung at Ryden, but Pat quickly blocked the attack and slammed his leg into Timo with a roundhouse. Timo staggered back and glared at the two.

"Confidence is overrated," Pat said, clenching his sword tighter.

Timo flew forward and leapt into the air, Timo raised his blade into the and lightning flew down from the sky and connected with the crimson blade. Timo fell back down the the ground and brought his blade down.

Ryden pushed Pat out of the way and brought his katana upwards, he held it horizontally. Ryden used the Ahnen in him to send white fire to his blade. Timo's blade slammed down into Ryden's, an explosion of fire and lightning erruputed.

Both Timo and Ryden were sent flying back from the explosion. Ryden flew back towards the temple and Timo flew towards the cliff. Ryden landed on his back and tumbled over, he rolled to a stop.

Timo landed on his feet, quickly sliding in the snow to a stop. He looked around and saw Pat, Timo smirked and blitzed towards him. Blade read, he was ready to cut his brother down.

Pat clenched both his blades and gulped. He began to run towards Timo, something that made Ruby's heart sink. Ruby watched as the two were about to collide.

Suddenly four bolts of crimson lightning flew down from the dark storm clouds that loomed over the wastelands of snow.

The bolts flew down and struck towards where Timo and Pat were. Pat and Timo both leapt back to avoid being struck down, they both also turned their heads to a figure who stood on the peak of a hill of ice.

Everyone on Team one looked at the figure, except for Ryden, who was still recovering. Ruby and Weiss both had the same reaction to the figure, pure horror.

Currant glared at Timo, anger covered his face. He looked at Weiss and shook his head, leaping off the hill of ice. Currant landed on the snow below.

"Brewner!" Currant shouted, gaining Pat's full attention. "You won't be sacrificing yourself today!"

Pat looked shocked, he shook his head. "No you don't understand, I have a…"

"Death wish? Yes, you do." Currant walked towards the two brothers. "I will be the one to handle Timo."

Pat was about to protest, but Ruby came sprinting out and appeared in front of Pat. The male looked at his girlfriend, whose eyes were pleading with his.

"I like this plan, you don't die!" Ruby said.

Pat tried to move her, but Ruby wouldn't budge. "Ruby! I got this!"

Ruby looked over Pat's shoulder at Nora, she nodded at her friend. Nora rushed over and crept up behind Pat.

"No! This time I won't let you!" Ruby said.

Pat sighed. "Unfortunately, you can't stop me."

Ruby looked at the ground. "No, I can't… but Nora can knock you out."

Suddenly Nora swung her mighty hammer into the back of Pat's head, knocking him out cold. Pat's limp body fell down into the snow. Ruby grabbed his arms and Nora grabbed his legs.

The girls carried Pat off of the field of snow, leaving Currant and Timo, who were glaring at each other. Weiss' heart dropped as soon as she realized Currant was serious.

Weiss was about to run onto the field, but Jaune grabbed her and stopped the heiress. Ruby and Nora arrived at the temple and gently set Pat down.

Currant smirked at Timo, who adopted a look of confusion. "Why are you smirking? I left you barely breathing since the last time we fought."

"This time," Currant said, looking at his hand. "This time, I will crush you and throw you in the wind, you fool."

' _Weiss, I hope you forgive me'_ Currant thought to himself.

Suddenly Currant's body was lit up by crimson lightning as it raced all around his body. His eyes turned a frost white and his pupils began to morph into black four pointed stars. He snickered at Timo.

Back at the temple, Jaune felt something in his pocket buzz. He restrained Weiss with one arm and reached into his pocket, drawing out scroll. An unknown number was calling him.

"Hello?" Jaune asked, answering the call. Jaune's eyes widened and he looked at Currant. "Hey Currant it is for you!"

Currant spun around on his heel and shot towards Jaune, the two quickly became face to face. "What is it?"

"Here," Jaune said, offering his scroll.

Currant accepted it. "Who is this?"

"You'll die," Midnight's voice came through.

Currant remained silent. Suddenly he spoke, "Tell me something, will I meet those clone clowns in the after life?"

"I hate to say it, but no," Midnight explained. "Both of our clone brothers spent their lives being loyal and fighting for what was right, you and I never did that. I am afraid neither of us will see them."

Currant scoffed. "Alright, thank you for telling me."

Currant brought the scroll down and ended the call, he gave it back to Jaune. Suddenly Weiss slipped from his grasp. She slapped Currant.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss asked, tears forming in her eyes. Currant stared down at her, his face blank, enraging Weiss. "Tell me!"

Currant slowly bent down and kissed Weiss' cheek, causing her to blush and stunned her. Currant drew his head back and stared down at her, he suddenly chopped her neck, knocking her out.

As Weiss' limp body fell down, Currant zoomed away. Currant drew his blade as he ran and charged it.

Timo smirked and brought his left foot back and got into a stance, preparing for Currant's attack.

Currant reached Timo, who swung at him, but Currant suddenly rolled to the side and stabbed at Timo's chest. Currant's attack was swiftly blocked by Timo.

Currant began a flurry of attacks onto Timo, which were all blocked. The two were moving at lightning speed, they were blurs to the spectators. Currant slowly pushed his body to go faster and faster, he was slowly overtaking Timo.

"Not bad, you know how to use the Gewitter and push it past it's limits," Timo said, still concentrating on blocking every lightning fast attack.

"You have no idea what I have figured out," Currant growled.

Suddenly Currant's pupils began to morph again. Timo watched as they became a five pointed star. Timo looked at Currant with confusion.

Suddenly Currant sped up to a degree that Timo couldn't follow. Currant slashed Timo on his arm, stomach, leg, he stabbed Timo in the gut and slashed the King's face. Timo staggered back and Current slammed his blade into Timo's gut, knocking the air from him.

Timo was sent flying back, he flew straight backwards and landed on his back. Timo released and grabbed his gut, he rolled around in the snow, gasping for air. Timo panted and glared up at Currant, who loomed over Timo.

' _Oof, that looked like it hurt,'_ A voice echoed in Timo's head.

' _Give me more,'_ Timo demanded, he was enraged that someone like Currant could actually hurt him.

' _My pleasure,'_ The voice replied, cackling.

Timo felt a rush of energy rush over him, his aura shimmered and black lightning raced around his body. Timo smirked and grabbed his sword, getting up onto his feet.

"Had enough?" Currant asked, walking in circles around Timo.

Timo cracked his neck, sweat ran down his face and nose. "Not. even. Close."

Suddenly Timo shot towards Currant and slashed his chest, but Currant's blade quickly shot up and blocked the blade. Currant was sent sliding back on his feet. Timo rushed after him and slammed his sword into his ribs.

Currant flew into the air and flipped around, before landing gracefully on the snow. Currant looked up and blitzed forward, blade out.

Currant past Timo and slashed at Timo's upper chest. Timo quickly dropped to his knees and tilted his head back, Currant's blade flew millimeters above Timo's, taking some of the sweat drops off.

Currant stumbled forward and Timo spun around on the ground, knocking Currant's legs out with his. Currant toppled over and slammed into the snow beneath him. Timo snickered and hopped onto his feet.

Timo twirled his blade around and stopped once it was aimed downwards. He loomed over Currant, Timo raised his arm and prepared to strike down.

Suddenly crimson lightning engulfed Currant and he zipped onto his feet. Currant zoomed away, kicking snow up as he ran towards the cliff. Timo frowned and followed him.

Currant reached the cliff's edge in a few seconds. He stopped and turned around, Timo stood behind him.

"Cornered, nowhere to run," Timo said, raising his blade.

Currant smirked. "Actually, I have a lot of places to run, but no matter where I go, I will take you with me."

Currant sheathed his blade and raised his hands. Timo tilted his in confusion. Currant threw his hands down, thunder shook the sky and powerful bolts of lightning flew down from the sky and slammed down behind Timo.

Timo turned around and scoffed. "You missed."

"No, I didn't," Currant said.

The sound of ice cracking echoed throughout the field of snow. Timo stared in awe as the ice and ground began to split. The edge they both stood on was slowly beginning to tip and fall apart.

Timo spun around to face Currant, but suddenly the cliff tipped over and shattered into many pieces as it fell.

Timo charged Currant as they fell down towards the freezing ocean. Timo slashed at Currant, but Currant leapt from their chunk of ice onto another one that was falling. Timo glared and blitzed after him.

Currant run across the huge chunk of ice, Timo followed. Currant got to the edge and spun around. He clenched his blade and slashed at the air. A blade of lightning came off his blade and shot towards Timo.

Timo held out his hand and the blade flew into it. Timo turned the blade around and shot it back at Currant. Currant rolled to the side and the blade of lightning flew off the chunk of ice and into another chunk, slicing that chunk in two.

The chunk of ice Timo and Currant stood on neared the ground. Currant leapt off and onto the wall of the cliff, he rushed up the side. Timo quickly followed and did the same.

The two sprinted up the side of the cliff. Timo easily caught up and stabbed at Currant's ribs. Currant blocked the attack with his blade and countered by slashing at Timo's neck.

Timo blocked the attack and sprinted faster. Currant was left behind as Timo bolted to the top of the cliff. Currant quickly followed him.

Timo reached the top and was tackled by Currant. The top rolled across the snow. Timo kneed Currant in the gut and threw him off. Currant slammed into the snow and Timo rolled to a stop.

Pat slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he was laying on the temple's courtyard. Pat looked out onto the snow field and saw Currant and Timo, his eyes widened and he shot up onto his feet.

Pat shook his head, which was pounding, especially the back of his head. He looked around and saw his blades. Pat walked over and grabbed them.

Ruby turned around and saw Pat had risen. She rushed over to him and grabbed his arms. "Please don't!"

Pat threw her off of him, Pat was enraged. "This could have been over by now!"

Ruby was about to speak, but Pat stumbled towards the snow field, still dazed. Tears ran down as she watched her love go off to battle a force that she thought was unbeatable.

On the fields of snow, Currant and Timo both laid still on the snow. Both of them began to stir and the fighters got onto their feet at the same time, Currant was winded and panting. Timo blitzed towards Currant and stabbed at his chest. Currant slammed his sword into Timo's blade, blocking the attack.

Timo spun around and leapt into the air, he extended his leg and slammed his heel into Currant's cheek. Currant staggered to the side and Timo fell down towards him, blade aimed for Currant.

Currant stumbled around dazed, his aura shimmering. Timo hurtled down onto him and thrusted his sword into Currant's chest. Timo's feet landed gracefully on the snow as the sword's hilt touched Currant's skin.

Currant coughed up blood and his eyes widened. Timo snickered and held his blade firm. Currant looked at Timo in the eyes, Currant smirked.

Suddenly Timo realized he was ignoring an odd feeling in his side. Timo slowly looked down and his eyes widened at the sight of Currant's blade in his ribs. Timo looked back up at Currant's smirking face.

"I told I'd bring you with me wherever I go and right now, I'm heading to hell," Currant weakly said, snickering.

Timo scoffed. "You really are dense."

Timo grabbed the blade and pulled it out of his side. He threw it down on the snow. Timo smirked as the wound began to shut.

Currant's eyes widened. "Damn it all!"

Timo pulled the blade out of Currant's chest. Currant collapsed to the blood red snow beneath him.

"A good attempt from the copy," Timo coldy said, sheathing his blade.

Pat came running up from behind Timo, passing his brother and falling to his knees before Currant. Pat stabbed both of his blades onto the ground.

Currant weakly raised his head and looked at Pat, they both remained emotionless. Suddenly Pat developed a look of shame.

"P-Pat?" Currant asked, his voice was shaky and full of fear. Pat looked at him and nodded. "C-could you t-tell Weiss something f-for me?"

Pat nodded. "Sure."

"Tell her not to worry or cry, save her tears for someone more important than me, s-someone w-who wasn't a.. fake. Tell I am sorry for spending my time alone, instead of spending it with her," Currant's voice trailed off at the end and he let out a long sigh. The clone's eyes slowly shut and his breathing stopped.

It was silent across the fields of snow. Timo stepped back and allowed the conversation to continue. Pat held back rage and got onto his feet. Ryden appeared next to him and clapped his hand onto Pat's shoulder.

"Are you alright man?" Ryden gently asked.

"Yeah," Pat quietly answered. Pat drew his blades and turned to Timo. "Now, please excuse me while I eliminate Timo!"

Pat took a step forward, he clenched his blades. Timo smirked and scoffed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make you pay," Pat said.

"He didn't even care about you, why do you care about him?" Timo asked, disgusted in his brother.

"Because unlike you, he tried to help me in his final moments!" Pat yelled, charging Timo.

Timo sighed and time felt like it was slowing down for him. Pat's fast movements began to look like he was still. Timo looked around and quickly realized why. He was moving at speeds that Pat could only dream of.

Timo watched as Pat approached him, Pat tried to slash Timo with both his blades. TImo casually stepped out of the way and sent black lightning down to his blade.

"I'm done with you," Timo coldly said, sending his blade into Pat's ribs, piercing his chest and coming out the other side.

Pat stopped moving and fell limp on his brother's sword. Ryden was shocked by the speed Timo moved.

Ruby's eyes widened at the sight. She collapsed to her knees, tears running down her face. Ruby screamed. "Pat!"

Suddenly a blinding white light came from her eyes and a wave of energy washed over the area around her.

Ryden felt a burning sensation in his chest. Timo felt his eye on fire, he quickly bolted towards Ruby. The pain got worse as he got closer. Soon Timo reached the girl and slammed his left fist into her face, knocking Ruby unconscious.

As Ruby's eyes shut and she fell limp, the light faded away. Timo was left panting, in both pain and exhaustion. He looked down at his left hand, half of it was missing. Timo soon noticed his vision wasn't right, he felt for his left eye, but couldn't find it.

Timo sighed and tried to regenerate his hand and eye, but found himself failing at that. Timo slowly backed away from Ruby, he stared at her in horror. The horror on his face turned to rage.

He stormed back over to her and aimed his sword down at her neck. "I don't know what you did, but I won't let it happen again!"

Timo thrusted his sword down, but it was sent flying from his hands by a carbon black katana. Timo stared at a figure who stood on the other side of Ruby.

"H-How are you alive?" Timo asked in awe as he stared at Pat.

Pat examined himself. "I don't know, but I also don't care."

He looked down at Ruby, whose breaths were shallow and short. Rage built up in Pat. He looked back at Timo and yelled.

"I'm going to end you!"

XXX XXX XXX

 **Alright so I just had to use Ruby's silver eyes, even if we haven't learned how they work. So my version of the silver eyes might be a little different than the canon one.**


	64. V7 Ch14 Mortality

Alex, Marty, Midnight, Coco, Blake, Ren and Emma walked through the streets of Freund. Midnight lead the group, he stopped once they had reached the middle of the town. Midnight spun around and looked at everyone.

"Alright people, we are gonna have to split up if we have any chance of finding this bomb," Midnight explained, his boomed over the street. Midnight spoke with pride. "I suggest we get into teams, but Alex, you run around and try to find it on your own."

Alex nodded and zoomed away. Leaving the remaining six members of team two to receive their teams. The five gathered around Midnight.

"Alright, so I don't really know who to pair up now, but…" Suddenly Midnight was interrupted.

"Marty and Ren, you guys are a pair and Emma and Blake, you guys as well!" Coco hurriedly said. She excitedly turned to Midnight and leapt onto him, she attached herself to his arm. "Looks like we are a pair now."

Midnight sighed and tried to push Coco off of his arm, but she didn't budge. "Alright people, go."

The four nodded and each went off with their buddies, leaving Midnight alone with Coco. Midnight sighed and slipped his arm from her grasp and walked off.

Coco pouted and followed, her eyes were drawn to Midnight's posterior. Coco smiled and kept walking, following closely to Midnight.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Timo stared each other down. Each had lightning blitzing around their bodies. Pat clenched both of his blades and took a step forward.

Suddenly Pat bolted towards Timo, who went to slash him, but his arm cramped up and Pat slammed both his blades into Timo's side.

Timo was sent flying through the air and slammed on the ground, a few yards in front of Pat. Timo laid still on his back, he wasn't hurt, but confused.

' _That should've been easy!'_ He thought to himself.

' _That silver eyed girl damaged your body!'_ The voice told Timo.

Timo shook his head and got back onto his feet. Pat sighed and shot towards his brother. Timo swatted Pat with his blade. Pat staggered to the side and stumbled across the snow.

Pat spun around and faced Timo, he brought both of his blades over his head. The blades became engulfed in blue lightning. Pat take a step forward and slammed both blades down.

Timo quickly shielded himself with his blade. Pat's blades slammed into Timo's blade, the brothers pushed against each other.

Suddenly the lightning from Pat's blades faded, Timo looked down at his brother in confusion and became even more confused, once the white began to fade from his eyes and his pupils reverted to how they usually looked.

Timo soon easily overpowered Pat. Timo smacked both blades from Pat's hands, they flew off and landed in the snow, somewhere Pat couldn't see. Timo slammed the hilt of his blade into Pat's chin.

Pat staggered back, slipping and stumbling on the snow and ice. Timo began to slash him, Pat's red aura shimmered around his body and Timo's blade began to break skin.

Timo grabbed Pat with his left hand and pushed his brother back. Pat staggered back, trying to regain his balance. Pat felt like he had no energy left and just felt weak.

Timo summoned a black bolt of lightning and held it at his side, patiently waiting. Pat finally regained his balance and looked back at Timo, who suddenly hurled his bolt.

Pat brought his right arm up and tried to summon a lightning shield, but nothing happened. The bolt slammed into Pat's right forearm, burning it and sending him hurtling backwards.

The winded whipped Pat's back and the cold air hit his freshly burnt arm as he sailed through the air. Pat almost passed out from the pain of the burn. He finally began to fall back towards the ground.

Pat slammed into the snow, causing it all to go flying and creating a small crater in the snow and ice. Pat landed next to Ryden, who was laying in the snow in pain.

Timo waited and scanned the area Pat landed, once he saw that no movement was present, he happily turned around to face Ruby's body.

But Yang stood in his way, she was perfectly placed right in between Timo and Ruby. Timo smirked. "Aw, you think that you stand a chance."

Yang fired her gauntlets behind her, propelling her forward. Yang flew towards Timo and sent her right fist flying at his face. Timo casually dodged the attack.

Yang landed back on the ground and attempted a roundhouse, but Timo dodged the attack again, with ease. Yang sent both of her fists at him once she recovered her balance.

Timo caught her fists and pulled her towards him, he stepped to the side and Yang stumbled past him. Timo spun around and push kicked her posterior. Yang fell forward in the snow, falling flat on her face.

"Alright, time to die," Timo casually said, reading his blade.

Yang rolled over, snow in her hair and splattered across her face. She blew some of it away. "Quick question?"

Timo sighed. "Very well, what?"

"Have you met Nora?" Yang asked, tilting her head and looking behind Timo.

"No, why?" Timo began to turn around, but was suddenly sent flying by an explosive attack from Nora, who had been creeping up behind him while Yang distracted Timo.

Timo sailed through the air, he calmly recovered and aimed his feet for the ground. He landed with grace and stood straight, Timo began walking back over to Yang and Nora.

"Nice to meet you," He said, dawning a fake smile.

Across the field of snow, Pat and Ryden laid on the snow. Each quietly moaning in pain. Pat slowly sat up, his arm was throbbing and scorched. Pat turned to Ryden and gave him a quizzical expression.

"What happened to you?" Pat inquiered, puzzled as to why Ryden was injured.

Ryden was clutching his gut and weakly looked at Pat. "I have no idea, Ruby did her thing and I just lost all my energy."

Pat tilted his head. "Wait, you have Ahnen in you?"

"Oh yeah, just got it," Ryden answered.

"That explains so much," Pat said, shaking his head.

Ryden summoned all his remaining energy and sat up. "How come you are alive?"

Pat stared at himself, studying his burnt arm. "My best guess, Ruby's eyes. I doubt we will ever figure out what exactly her eyes can and can't do, so I wouldn't rule out healing wounds."

"So she can revive people?" Ryen questioned.

"Probably not, only the goddesses can revive a soul, but Ruby's eyes are interesting and powerful," Pat struggled to his feet.

"Alright 'team leader', what's our plan?" Ryden questioned, sticking his right hand up. Pat walked over and grabbed his hand with Pat's left hand. Pat pulled his teammate onto his feet.

"Well, unfortunately, I have run out of energy."

"No way," Ryden said with disbelief.

"Yup, apparently using a second form Gewitter for an extended time is quite taxing on the body's energy supply," Pat explained, shrugging.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Ryden frantically asked.

Pat shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, are you still using the Ahnen?"

"Yeah."

"Then go hit him."

XXX XXX XXX

Midnight and Coco walked around Freund. The two approached a small hut, that stood near the edge of town. Coco followed behind Midnight, her gaze focused on a certain part of his body.

Midnight reached the hut and abruptly stopped. Coco continued walking and bumped into the back of Midnight. Coco blushed and quickly apoligzed, "Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's alright," Midnight replied, facing forward and examining the hut in front of them.

Coco tilted her head at the hut. "What's in here?"

"This," Midnight paused, his tone turned solemn. "Is Clay's old hut."

"Isn't that cowboy guy?" Coco asked, head still tilted.

Midnight silently nodded and walked towards the hut's bashed in front door. Coco shrugged and quickly followed him.

Midnight stepped into the hut. He took a deep breath through his nose, smelling the old hut. The smell of cigar smoke and leather hung around the air. Midnight sighed and began scanning the hut.

Coco emerged through the doorway shortly after Midnight. She sniffed the air and frowned. "It smells like my grandad's house."

Midnight grunted as he walked around the hut. Coco nervously swayed her hips back and forth. Both of them were silent, but Coco was trying to hint that she wanted to start a conversation.

"So, what are we looking for?" Coco questioned.

Midnight walked over to a large bed and stared at it, he noticed that there was a large hole under it. Midnight grabbed the bed with both hands and lifted it up, revealing a rectangle shaped hole that led into the ground.

"That. We are looking for that." Midnight dropped the bed and turned to Coco. "Call the others with your scroll."

XXX XXX XXX

Timo took a step towards Nora, who immediately drew her grenade launcher. Timo smirked and continued walking. Nora fired her weapon at Timo, who quickly flashed out of the way.

Timo suddenly appeared behind Nora, who tried spinning around, but Timo slammed his knee into her spine. Nora felt the spike of pain and tumbled to the ground.

Timo sighed and looked down at her. He drew his blade and aimed it down at Nora's head. Timo thrusted down, but he felt something slash his back. Timo stumbled forward and spun around.

Jaune stood behind him, shield and sword ready. Timo looked at him with uninterest. "You all are like flies."

Timo shook his head and looked back down at Nora. He casually raised his arm and shot Jaune with a bolt of lightning, rendering him unconscious. Timo huffed and readied his sword again.

Suddenly Yang flew towards him and slammed her fist into his nose. Timo staggered back and glared at her. "Can I please just kill someone, without being swarmed?!"

Yang shook her head and swung her right fist in an attempt to uppercut Timo. The King rolled his eyes, dropped his blade and caught her hand. Timo went to break her arm, but suddenly it shot off.

Timo staggered forward and Yang slammed her left fist into his cheek, catching him completely off guard and sending him flying away. Timo sailed through the air and headed towards the temple.

The Ahnen filled being slammed into the stone wall, cracking it. He peeled off and fell to the ground, dazed. Timo slammed into the stone floor, chest down.

Yang glared at him, she wondered if she had gotten him. Suddenly Timo let out a groan and pushed himself up. He shook his head and his eyes fixed onto Yang. "Dirty trick."

Yang began to back away. Timo grinned and black lightning raced around him. Suddenly he shot off in a flash and appeared behind Yang, who backed into him. Yang spun around and met Timo's smirking face.

Suddenly a white hot fireball slammed into Timo's back. Timo didn't flinch and instead slowly turned around, glaring at Ryden, who was standing behind him.

Ryden smirked at Timo, who turned back to Yang, he grabbed her cheek. "Sweety, I have to go swat a fly, then you and I can have some alone time."

XXX XXX XXX

Alex, Marty, Midnight, Coco, Blake, Ren and Emma all stood in Clay's hut, they were crowered around a large hole in the floor. All of them stared down into the black abyss.

Alex looked up and scanned around the group. "So, who is going first?"

"I'll go," Midnight said, leaping into the hole with no warning.

The others looked down the hole and waited for him to land. Midnight landed quickly, he stood up straight and looked around. Wherever he was, it was pitch black and damp.

Suddenly lights came on behind Midnight, flooding the area Midnight stood in with light. Midnight turned around and saw two figures.

Autumn and Rook stood next to two flood lights. Autumn nudged Rook with her elbow. "Seal the entrance."

Rook nodded and waved his hands, suddenly the floor in Clay's hut slammed shut, trapping Midnight down the hole.

Midnight looked between the two, he knew he couldn't take on both of the two by himself.

"So Rook, this is what you are doing? Blowing up towns?" Midnight asked. Rook remained silent. "What, now you have a sense of morality?"

"It wasn't my idea," Rook quietly muttered.

Autumn stepped forward. "He is playing it smart and surviving, I suggest you do the same."

"Unlike the idiot behind you, I won't be swayed as easy," Midnight said, drawing his weapon. "Rook, do you know how many people live in Freund?"

"No," Rook quietly replied.

"Give or take thirty thousand," Midnight said, drawing an arrow.

Autumn rolled her eyes, she walked towards Midnight. "Like I said, Rook isn't like you, he is smart, clever and would easily turn his back on…"

Autumn was interrupted by a stone spike impaling her side. She slowly looked down in horror at her injury. Her eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder at Rook.

His face was solemn as was his tone. "I made a duty, I swore an oath. So did you!"

Rook flipped his fingers back and the spike was retracted from Autumn, who fell limp and crashed onto the ground. Rook looked at Midnight, his face was full of shame.

"R-Rook?" Midnight asked, he was in awe.

Rook remained silent and waved his hands around, the hole reopened in Clay's hut. Rook slowly trudged forward. He stopped at Midnight's side. "I'll see you around."

Rook waved his hand and a tunnel formed in one of the walls of the cave. Rook slowly walked towards the tunnel and entered it. Midnight watched him walk away.

Midnight waited until he could no longer see Rook, then quickly rushed over to the bomb and began defusing it. As Midnight did this, Alex and Coco leapt down the hole.

Alex looked around and saw the body. He was about to asked, but Midnight began to talk, "Go get Heilig, I finished with the bomb."

"I'll run her over to the battleground," Alex confidently said, rushing away.

Coco was left in the cave with Midnight. "So, what now?"

Midnight walked towards her. "We leave, I have some good memories of a cafe."

"A-are you… asking me out?" Coco asked, blushing slightly.

"Of course not, I don't have anytime for a relationship," Midnight quickly lied.

Coco smirked and walked over to him. She got onto her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Midnight froze and allowed Coco to continue. Coco separated and fell back down onto her feet, smiling.

"R-Right, time to leave." Midnight grabbed Coco and made her wrap her arms around his waist. Midnight aimed his bow at the hole and fired an arrow with a rope attached.

XXX XXX XXX

The wind blew across the wasteland of snow. The wind picked snow up and blew it between Ryden and Timo. The two glared at each other. Ryden clenched his katana and suddenly warped.

He appeared behind Timo and slashed at Timo's neck. Timo quickly spun around and bent down, slamming his right hand into Ryden's gut. Ryden was sent flying back, he slammed into the temple.

Timo stood straight and wiped some dust off of his shoulder. "That was neat."

Timo took a step towards Yang, but he became distracted by a yellow flash that came from behind him. Timo adopted a confused express and spun around, his eyes widened.

Heilig and Alex stood in front of the temple. Heilig looked annoyed and glared at Timo. "Threatening my city?"

Timo quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed a button. "Back up!"

Heilig rolled her eyes, she took a step forward and Timo pressed the button. He smirked at her and she returned the expression. Timo was taken back by her confidence.

"The bomb has been disarmed," Heilig said, walking towards Timo. Her carbon steel armor glimmering in the light. She carried her sword at her side.

Timo backed away, terror in his eyes.

' _What's the matter? This woman is nothing,'_ The voice said.

"N-no, she can do things, terrible things," Timo said, his voice shaky and full of fear.

"I'm glad that some people remember that I used to _hunt_ demons," Heilig said, smiling.

Pat watched from the cliff, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"She is going to kill us!" Timo yelled.

Heilig now stood in front of Timo. "You better believe that."

XXX XXX XXX


	65. V7 Ch15 Celebration

Heilig stood face to face with Timo, a smirk on her face. She was overjoyed by the thought of knocking Timo down a peg. "I'm going to bring you to the brink of death, throw you in a cell and repeat the process."

Timo remained silent, his eyes wide, trying to process the situation in the front of him. The voices in his head screamed and shouted, distracting him even more.

Heilig snickered. "You want to know what the best part will be? The people will be cheering as you are screaming in pain."

' _Kill her!'_ A voice, that seemed foreign to Timo, shouted.

Timo finally snapped out of his trance. He brought his left fist up and tried slamming it into Heilig's face, but she caught it and spun him around. Heilig pulled out her blade.

Pat, Ryden, Yang, Nora and Jaune all watched the woman's movements. Her walnut brown aura shimmered around her body and began to change color. They all watched as her aura turned white and her eyes faded to a frost white as well.

Heilig still held onto Timo's left arm and with one swift move, she severed it with her blade. Pat noticed Heilig's speed, if he had blinked, he would have missed the whole thing.

Timo spun around and attempted a roundhouse kick, but Heilig easily dodged it by ducking. Timo's leg sailed over her head and slammed back onto the ground. Heilig shot up and sent her leg flying straight up, it landed right between Timo's legs.

Timo held back a scream of pain. He staggered back, trying to shake the pain in his groin. Heilig smirked and shook her head, she walked up to the man and grabbed his collar.

Heilig pulled him down and head butted him. She released Timo and he stumbled back, slipping on the snow and ice.

"I can tell that silver eyed girl did a real deal to you, that or you just can't fight," Heilig said, snickering.

Timo glared at her, his eyes full of rage. Timo leapt towards the Feldherr. Heilig went to grab him, but he blitzed to the side, she staggered forward. Timo began to run circles around her.

Heilig frantically attempted to follow his movements, but could only see the black blur he had become. Timo suddenly darted towards her, slamming his fist into Heilig's cheek, causing her to stagger.

Timo rushed away and began running around Heilig again. Heilig grew annoyed, she attempted to track him again. She closed her eyes and began to focus. Suddenly she shot out and slashed down.

Timo ducked and slid, on his knees, under her blade. Timo quickly got onto his feet and roundhouse kicked Heilig in the back, causing her to stagger forward.

Heilig recovered quickly and slashed behind her. Timo leapt back, avoiding the blade by a millisecond. Timo summoned a bolt of lightning to his hand. He rushed back over to Heilig and slammed it into her.

Heilig was sent sliding back on her feet. She stabbed her blade into the snow and stopped herself. Heilig looked up and glared at Timo. He rushed towards her, black lightning racing around him.

Heilig slammed her hand into the ground, creating a wave in the ground. The ground beneath rippled outwards. Timo was forced to leap over a wave of earth. Heilig also leapt into the air, flying towards Timo.

Timo saw her coming and attempted to blitz back towards the ground, but it was too late. Heilig slammed her blade into his chest. The blade easily pierced his aura and slammed into his flesh. His bones caught the metal and stopped it from entering anymore.

Heilig hurtled towards the ground, carrying Timo with her. She reached the ground and slammed Timo into the snow and ice. A small crater was created in the snow. Heilig stood over Timo, looming like a giant.

She ripped her blade from his chest. He panted heavily and a black aura shimmered over his body. Heilig sheathed her blade and looked around. The Feldherr reached down and picked Timo up by his collar.

"How does it feel?" Heilig asked. Timo remained silent.

Suddenly he kneed her in the upper chest. Heilig dropped Timo and he zoomed away. Heilig cursed herself and ran after him.

Timo raced towards the temple, he entered the courtyard, passing the groups of people and rushing into the entrance. He run through a maze of hallways, until he came upon a large, open room.

The King was panting and blood dripped from the stump that used to be his arm. He had to stop using his semblance due to exhaustion. Timo looked around and scanned his surroundings.

He stood in the great hall of the temple, a dusty old table was in the middle of the large room he stood in. A man sat at the head of the table, the same man from before.

He grinned at Timo. "Ah, I knew you would be here eventually. Please have a seat."

Timo stormed over to the man and grabbed him by the collar of his coat. The man raised his hands and his grin faded. "How are you here?"

"There was a ninety nine percent chance you would end up here, of course there was a one percent chance that you and Ruby would end up working together as 'good guys', also a three percent chance that Pat would have killed you and a two percent chance Heilig would've done it," The man ranted. Timo shook him and glared at him. "Oh right, well I want what you promised to give me."

Timo released him and scoffed. "Like I would give you anything."

Sounds of people running could be heard echoing from the halls. Timo grew worried. The man smirked. "We made a deal, I showed you how to be king and you would give me some Ahnen, specially, that demon."

Timo shook his head. "Deal is off."

"Alright, then they will find you," The man said, shrugging.

Timo sighed. "Alright, I'll give it to you, _if_ you tell me what to do."

The man held out his hand and gestured for Timo to put something in it. Timo huffed and grabbed his gut, his hand glew and he quickly pulled out an orb of dark light.

Timo placed it into the man's hand. The man smiled and put the orb into a pocket of his trench coat. The man spun around on his heel and began walking away. Timo grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around.

"Don't break our deal!" Timo said, his voice shaking with worry.

The man frowned. "Like you did with our's?"

"Alright, I am sorry." The voices grew louder and Timo began to panic. "I'll do whatever!"

The man sighed. "Fine, come with me."

Timo nodded and the man turned back around. The two began to walk towards the table, the man pulled something out of his coat and held it up.

Timo caught a glimpse of the object, it was a big red button. The man placed his hand on Timo and pressed the button, suddenly they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly Heilig, Nora, Yang, Jaune and Ryden burst into the room, all of them had their weapons drawn. Ryden looked around and noticed that the room had no other exits.

Ryden scanned the room, but Timo was nowhere to be found. He slammed his fist into the wall. "He got away!"

XXX XXX XXX

Outside the temple, Ruby was recovering. She slowly opened her silver eyes and raised her head. The girl rubbed her eyes and looked around, Weiss still laid across the courtyard, but the thought of Pat suddenly popped back into her mind.

Ruby leapt onto her feet and frantically looked around, she instantly was able to spot him. Pat was sitting near the cliff's edge. Ruby shot off like a rocket, scattering rose petals as she ran.

Pat yawned and looked around, he saw Ruby coming and his eyes widened. Pat tried to move, but Ruby suddenly crashed into him.

The two rolled across the snow, each fighting to pin the other. With Pat completely drained, Ruby easily and quickly won, pinning him down in the snow. Ruby hugged him and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you are okay!" Tears ran down the girl's face. Pat rolled his eyes and tried pushing her off, but he couldn't summon the strength.

Pat sighed. "Please get off."

Ruby shook her head. "I will not!"

Pat huffed and put his head back in the snow, suddenly Ruby realized they were in the snow. "Oh I need to get you home."

"I am not letting you carry me back!" Pat protested.

Ruby slid off him and began to think about how she would carry Pat back. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared next to her. The smoke began to clear, revealing two figures.

Ruby and Pat's eyes widened once the smoke had completely cleared. Alex and Marty looked down at them.

"Ha, I told you he would be on the snow!" Alex cheered.

Marty rolled his eyes. "Let's just grab him and go, Coco and Velvet are going to throw a party."

"A party? Why?" Pat asked.

Marty looked at down at Pat with a quizzical look. "Well besides defeating Timo, it is christmas eve, why do you think it has been snowing so much?"

Pat's eyes widened. "Right, I knew that."

Ruby giggled and looked at Marty. "Please take us back now, I am freezing."

"Of course, I still have to go buy Velvet a present," Marty said, grabbing Ruby and Pat, Alex placed his hand onto Marty's shoulder and the four teleported away.

XXX XXX XXX

The Brewner mansion was lively. A crowd of people stood in the dining room, a tall pine tree stood in the corner, it was dressed in many ornaments. PARM, RWBY, JNR, CV, Oscar, Qrow, Sun and Emma stood around the table.

Everyone had a present. They all grinned at each other. Dirty dishes were scattered over the table from the christmas feast they all had. Pat stepped onto the table, he was dressed in his usual clothes, except he wore a red santa hat.

"Alright, give your gifts!" Pat shouted.

Everything rushed off, trying to get to their loved ones. Pat and Ruby were the first to met up, due to their speed.

Pat handed Ruby a covered plate. Ruby took the cover off the plate and saw it was covered with cookies. She looked back up at Pat, who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not the best cook, but I tried," He said, Ruby smiled and leant up, kissing him on the cheek.

Ruby handed Pat a box, he looked at it and began to unwrap it. Pat got down to the box, which he opened. He drew the contents out.

Pat held a red, hooded cape in front of him. He smiled. "Oh man, do I just love it."

"Really?" Ruby asked, getting excited. "I made it just for you!"

Pat gulped. "Yeah, I just love having something the people can grab me by."

Ruby looked at the ground and blushed. "There is more."

Pat looked down at the box with confusion. He saw a note at the bottom. Pat picked up the note and began to read it, his face quickly grew read and his eyes widened. Pat finished and looked at Ruby with shock.

She smiled. "I'll meet you there, why not go get ready? I have a few more gifts."

Pat silently nodded, face bright red. He blitzed off in the direction of the rooms. Ruby giggled and walked over to go get more presents.

Velvet and Marty met up, each grinning at the other. Velvet had put on more weight and was starting to look like she was pregnant. Marty kissed her and then her belly. He handed her a box, which she opened with delight.

Velvet gasped at the sight, it was a box of carrots. She grinned and shook her head. Velvet playfully punched Marty.

"Jerk!" She said, holding back laughter.

"Your gift is coming, I just shouldn't have waited till christmas eve to gift shop," Marty said.

"Well I did get something for you, but I don't know if you will like it," Velvet nervously said.

"If it is from you, I will love it," Marty said, smiling.

"Well, the doctors called the other day and told me some… news," Velvet explained, Marty listened and smiled at her. "We… are having triplets."

Marty's eyes widened and his smile faded. "What?"

Ryden warped over to Yang, who was looking for him. He tapped her shoulder and she spun around, smiling at him.

"I got you the best gift ever!" Both said in unison. They both pulled out a book, _another pun_.

Yang and Ryden giggled at each other's gift. Yang praised Ryden, "I'm so proud of you."

Emma and Alex were the last of PARM to met up. They both held a gift behind their back.

"Ready?" Emma asked. Alex nodded. "1,2,3!"

Each pulled out their gifts. Emma held up Frost's staff and Alex held up a teddy bear. Alex gave is girlfriend a puzzled expression. "What is that?"

"I got it modified by Ana, she gave it the ability to shoot beams of energy," Emma explained, she looked at the bear and giggled.

"Oh, all I could afford was this bear," Alex said, his voice quiet.

Emma took the bear and smiled. "I love anything from you."

Coco stood alone, she held something behind her back. Suddenly, Midnight walked up to her, he was blushing and had a box. Coco smiled at him.

Midnight looked away and shoved the box into her chest. Coco grabbed it and opened the box. She drew whatever was inside. A note.

"I-I figured that your minigun could use some improvements, I don't want you getting hurt," Midnight said, his voice shaky and nervous.

Coco smiled. "That is so sweet, oh and I got you something."

Midnight blushed and looked away. Coco pulled out a mistletoe and held it over the two. "Mistletoe!"

Midnight nodded and attempted to step away, but Coco grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After a minute or two, they seperated. Midnight was trying not to smile, while Coco was grinning.

Weiss stood in the corner off the room, she sniffled and wiped some tears away. Losing Currant had destroyed her. Suddenly a red flash quickly came in and left just as suddenly. Weiss was now standing with a bouquet of roses and a note, saying to take her time on her gift.

Down the mansion, in the red room, Pat sat on his bed. He wondered how he could surprise Ruby, but suddenly a figure appeared in a puff of smoke.

Pat swatted the smoke away and coughed. "Marty, don't just teleport in here!"

The smoke quickly cleared and revealed the figure. Pat's eyes widened, it was not his brother.

A man in a black trench coat stood in the red room. He looked around and shook his head in approval. His sight fell onto Pat, who was inching for his blade.

"Ah! Pat Brewner!" The man grabbed Pat's hand. "I am a big fan."

Pat stopped and cautiously shook the man's hand, just like the man had predicted. "Why are you here?"

"Why, I am here to give you a gift," The man explained. Pat stood up and got in his face.

"This is private property, please leave."

"Not until I give you your gift," The man said.

"Who are you?"

"My name matters not to you, but I suppose since there is a one hundred percent that you go away tonight, it doesn't matter," The man said, smiling at Pat. Pat held out his hand, trying to call upon his sword. "My name, is Verstand."

"Cool, now leave!" Pat demanded.

"But your present isn't here yet," The man said, walking around.

Pat summoned his blade, it flew through into the wall and crashed through it. Pat caught his sword and slashed at the man. Suddenly a blue field of energy engulfed Pat, stopping his movements. He looked around frantically, he began to fade and become transparent.

The man walked up to Pat and smirked. "I knew you would do that, don't worry. I am giving you a much needed vacation."

The blue energy fully engulfed Pat and suddenly a flash of white light filled the room. Once it was gone, the room was empty, a sword was all that was left and a red hooded cape.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Volume 8, last one until RWBY finishes it's 6th volume.**


	66. V8 Ch1 Teacher

Alex sprinted around Freund, he was running all around the city, through the streets, alleys and buildings. Blue lightning racing around his body as he zoomed around.

Alex checked every inch of the town, he was slowly becoming more and more frustrated. Alex made it to the center of town, at the Feldherr's office. He rushed up the building and stood at the top, scanning down at the town.

Suddenly a voice came through his scroll. "Did you find him?"

Alex huffed and grabbed his scroll. He put the scroll up to his mouth and replied. "No Ruby, I haven't found him!"

Ruby sighed on the other end. "Alright, head back and get some rest."

"Ruby," Alex said, his voice soft and gentle. "It has been a few weeks now, maybe Pat is just off doing something."

"No!" Ruby snapped. "I've got a feeling that he is in trouble!"

"Alright," Alex said, he muttered, "Just forget about it."

"I'm meeting with Heilig right now about this," Ruby said.

"Cool, I'm going to go and spend time with Emma," Alex said, quickly hanging up.

Alex sprinted down the building, passing the Feldherrr's office. THe office had two figures in it.

Ruby sat in front of Heilig's desk, as she worked on paper work. Ruby coughed in an attempt to gin the Feldherr's attention.

Heilig looked up from her papers at Ruby. "So Brewner is gone?"

"Yes, he vanished during Christmas eve," Ruby explained.

"What do you want me to do?" Heilig asked, her eyes returning to the paperwork.

"I need a Guardian!" Ruby blurted out.

Heilig froze, her eyes slowly drifted up and stared at Ruby. There was a moment of silence before Heilig spoke, "Sorry, but Guardians are very hard to come by now a days, Timo either killed them, they went into hiding and never came out, they retired or are too inexperienced."

"But you'll do me this favor?" Ruby eagerly asked.

Heilig scoffed and looked back down at her papers. "You and the council, all want some Guardians."

"Heilig," Ruby solemnly said. Heilig looked up at the girl, she saw how Ruby's eyes pleaded. "Please."

Heilig sighed and put the papers down. She leant back in her chair. "Alright, I can't get you a Guardian, but I have something better."

"What?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"I got someone who is a sharp as a knife," Heilig said, grinning. She moved to a button on her desk, she pressed it and spoke. "Please send in our brainiac."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Can't you help?"

Heilig laughed. "If I could, I would. 'General' Ironwood is calling me to Atlas, if I don't go, war may break out."

"The general?" Ruby questioned, even more confused. "What is going on with…"

Suddenly Heilig's door opened. Ruby looked over her shoulder at the door, she watched it like a hawk.

A man emerged from the door. His black trench coat swayed as he walked in. The light reflected off silver streaks in his short, ink black hair. His shiney, polished, black dress shoes thudded against the floor as he walked.

The man smiled at Ruby. He stuck out his hand. Ruby hopped onto her feet and eagerly shook his hand. "Hello sir, I am Ruby Rose, nice to meet you!"

The man chuckled. "I know who you are, it is my job to keep track of people like, my name is Verstand Blau."

"Nice to meet you, Verstand," Ruby continued shaking Verstand's hand.

"Um, Ms Rose?" Verstand asked, Ruby looked at him. "The handshake is over."

Ruby looked down at their hands and she began to blush. Ruby quickly let go and stepped back, she nervously rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled.

"So, I am analyzing a missing person?" Verstand asked, staring at Heilig.

Heilig nodded. "Yes, Pat Brewner."

Verstand's eyes widened. "P-Pat Brewner?!"

Heilig nodded with a confused expression.

"Oh I apologize, I have always been a huge fan," Verstand said, clearing his throat.

Ruby giggled. "It's alright, I think highly of him as well."

Verstand looked at her and grinned. "I'm sure you must be very special to him, such a sweet girl."

"Um, thanks," Ruby said, bewildered by Verstand's behaviour.

Heilig waved her hands. "Don't be weirded out by him, like all geniuses, Verstand is a tad strange."

"My dear Feldherr, technically we all strange in our own ways, I actually have an interesting essay on human behaviour and…"

"I don't care," Heilig sternly and bluntly stated.

Verstand nodded. "Of course, my apologies."

"Wait, did she say genius?" Ruby inquired.

Heilig nodded. "Mr Blau is quite a smart man, he is also a professor at one of our colleges."

"I wouldn't call me smart, I just normally sit around and think about things all day," Verstand said, chuckling.

"Oh what do you think about?" Ruby questioned.

"Well," Verstand said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil. He began drawing on it. "I have recently been studying alternate dimensions."

Verstand finished his sketch and showed it to Ruby, she studied it and was instantly lost. The paper just looked like a bunch of gibberish to her.

"Sorry that is a lot for someone who didn't pass math," Ruby said chuckling. "My friend Midnight might be more interested, he is also really smart."

Verstand snickered. "I'm sure he is. Anyhow, shall we go back to where Pat was last seen?"

"Yes of course," Ruby said, walking towards the door, Verstand followed her.

Heilig watched the two leave her office and, once they had left, she returned to her paperwork.

XXX XXX XXX

In a white bedroom, a tall, blue eyed, blonde haired male slept in a white sheeted bed. Sun flooded in from the large windows the hung on the walls. The sun landed right on the male's eyes.

He began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. The man looked around and realized he wasn't in his own bed. The man shot upright and looked around. He noticed he was shirtless and was being covered by white sheets.

He drew the sheets up and he breath a sigh of relief at the sight of pants. The man took the sheets completely off and swung his legs off the bed and stood up.

"What happened, where am I?" Pat asked himself, walking around the bedroom.

Pat was scanning the room, when the door opened and a woman walked in. This woman was dressed in all white and heels. She snuck up behind Pat, a smile on her face.

The woman reached Pat and spun him around, she pulled him into a kiss. Pat's eyes widened once he saw who the woman was. Pat pushed her off.

"Weiss?!" He frantically asked.

Weiss stared at him with confusion. "Um yeah."

"What are you doing?" Pat questioned, looking around the room.

Weiss walked towards Pat and pressed herself against his bare chest. "Honey, are you alright?"

Pat leant away from her, which only made her worries worse. Weiss grabbed PAt and pulled him down onto their bed, she placed her hand against his forehead.

"No fever," Weiss said to herself.

Pat stood back up and shouted "I need answers!"

Weiss grabbed his pants and pulled him back down and slapped him. "Don't talk to your wife like that!"

Pat's eyes widened. "W-wife?!"

"Yes, are you sure you are alright?" Weiss asked.

Pat's eyes remained widened. "Yeah."

"Alright good," Weiss said, standing up and stretching. "Alright, we have breakfast and then a meeting with Winter about the military. See you soon, Mr Schnee."

"Yeah, see you soon." Pat stared off with a blank stare.

Weiss frowned. "Pat, are you sure you are feeling okay?"

Pat shook his head and leapt onto his feet. "I am positive, mind telling me where Ruby is?"

"That bitch?" Weiss asked, disgust in her voice.

"Yeah?" Pat said, sensing how hostile Weiss was.

"She is still probably living with her father and that mistake of a life, Currant," Weiss explained.

"Why would she be living with Currant?" Pat asked.

"Well after she dumped you, she stole him from me and now they live together," Weiss said, she looked up at Pat with worry. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"R-Ruby dumped me?" Pat sat back down on the bed.

"Look, could we please stop mentioning her!" Weiss shouted.

Pat yelped and slowly nodded his head. Weiss smiled and kissed him on his cheek. She giggled and walked towards the door, stopping once she grabbed the handle.

"Oh and honey, please, wear something more than pants, not that don't like seeing you half naked."

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby opened the door to the mansion and offered Verstand in, he quickly grabbed the door.

"Oh please, what kind of a gentleman would I be if I let such a sweet girl hold the door for me," Verstand said, chuckling.

"Oh, thanks," Ruby said, happily skipping into the mansion.

Ruby and Verstand both fully entered the mansion and entered the living room, where all Ruby's friends were.

They all looked up at the two as soon as they entered. Ryden hopped onto his feet from the couch, where he and Yang were sitting. Verstand noted that Ryden was standing in front of Yang, in a semi defensive and protective manner. Verstand was sure that Ryden didn't even realize he was doing it.

"Ruby, who is your friend?" Ryden asked, keeping his eyes on Verstand.

Ruby smiled and gestured to Verstand. "This, is Verstand Blau. He will be helping us find Pat!"

Alex cheered and hopped onto his feet, just Verstand thought he would. Alex rushed over to the two and stuck his hand. Verstand accepted the handshake.

"I'm…"

"Alex Feuer?" Verstand interrupted.

"Um, yeah," Alex said, bewildered by how Verstand knew his name.

"That must be an impressive semblance," Verstand said.

"Oh yeah, super speed and lightning, with some fire."

"Having a top speed of one thousand must be handy," Verstand said, breaking the handshake.

"H-how did you know that?" Alex asked, even more confused.

Verstand smiled. "Lucky guess."

"Right," Alex said, he was beginning to grow suspicious. He gestured to the others. "Well allow me to introduce to everyone."

Verstand shook his head. "That won't be necessary, I would like to see where Pat was last known of being in."

Ruby nodded. "Follow me."

She began walking and Verstand followed, grinning. He walked behind Ruby, who was not expecting anything and completely off guard. Verstand reached into his pocket and grabbed something.

Verstand began to draw the object out and he grinned at Ruby, Alex noticed this and he activated his semblance. Alex rushed over and slammed into Verstand, throwing him into the wall and Alex pinned Verstand.

Alex pushed his forearm into Verstand's neck. Everyone stood up and Ruby rushed over and tried to pull Alex off. "Alex, what are you doing?"

"You think that I am that dumb?!" Alex shouted. "What kind of weapon is that?!"

Verstand slowly opened his hand and revealed the object, a cigarette. Alex looked down at the object and back at Verstand, who began to speak.

"I know they are bad for me, but I just can't go a day without one," He choked out.

Ryden walked up and pulled Alex off of him. Ryden pushed Alex back. "Calm down!"

Verstand rubbed his neck and took deep breaths. Ruby came and stood in front of him. "I am so sorry,I don't know what came over him."

"Perhaps it is just craziness!" Verstand said with spite.

"Come on, let's go to the red room." Ruby began walking away, with Verstand in the front. As she was leaving, Ruby turned around and shot a dirty look at Alex.

As soon as Ruby and Verstand left, Ryden went off on Alex, "I thought I had the anger issues!"

Alex looked at the ground. "I don't trust that guy."

"You don't trust him?!" Ryden threw his hands in the air. "Alex, I'm sure that guy doesn't have a lot of faith in you after you choked slammed him into a wall!"

"He needs to go," Alex said.

Ryden walked over to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. "You should apoloigze."

Alex huffed. "No way, that guy is the next Timo."

"Alex, that middle aged man, who looks like a book worm is not the next Timo! If he was, then you would be dead right now!" Ryden shouted.

Alex sighed. "Alright, maybe I was wrong."

"And you will?" Ryden asked.

"Apologize." Alex huffed and began walking after Ruby.

Ryden turned to Yang, who shrugged. Ryden sighed and walked back over to the couch. He sat down next to Yang and completely forgot about Verstand.

XXX XXX XXX

Alex walked down the west wing hallway. He stopped once he had reached the red room. Ruby stood in front of the door and glared at him as he approached.

"Oh no, Verstand doesn't want to be disturbed." Ruby moved so she was blocking the door.

"I just want to apologize," Alex said, looking away in shame.

Ruby nodded. "You should, Verstand is being nice and helping us."

"So, can I go in?" Alex asked. Ruby nodded and opened the door.

Alex walked into the room and Ruby shut the door. Alex sighed and looked around, Verstand was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the wall.

"Um, sir?" Alex asked.

"Glad to see I was correct again," Verstand said, spinning around. He grinned at Alex. "Mr Feuer!"

"I just wanted to…"

"You were right," Verstand said, interrupting Alex.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, confused.

Verstand snickered and strolled closer to Alex. "I am a threat."

Alex's eyes widened and he grabbed his revolver and pressed it against Verstand's chest. "Give me a reason!"

"How about fifteen, all your friends in the other room," Verstand said, his voice sounded uninterested.

Alex blinked. "What?"

"How would they react? If you just murdered me in cold blood?" Verstand asked.

Alex slowly lowered the gun. "I'll tell them."

"You think they want to believe you?" Verstand pulled out a cigarette and flicked it to the ground in disgust. "I can't stand those."

Alex's eyes got even wider. "Y-you tricked…"

"I played you like a game of chess," Verstand said.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

Verstand snickered. "I'm a teacher, I am here to show you all a lesson or two."

"With all amount of people we have fought, do you really think that you stand a chance?" Alex asked, looking at Verstand like he was stupid.

"You've done real wonders over these few years, fighting monsters, demons and evil tyrants. Those were mere puppets and children with toys as weapons. Timo, Gier, Eleanor… they all tremble before my powers."

"And please, oh teacher, what are your powers?" Alex asked, glaring at Verstand.

Verstand smirked. "The mind."

Before Alex could ask anymore questions, the door opened up and Ruby walked in. Verstand smiled at Alex and clapped his hands onto his shoulders. "It is alright my dear boy, I understand and forgive you."

Ruby smiled at the sight, she wanted everyone to get along with Verstand. Ruby was carrying a platter of cookies and walked over to the two males.

"Uh yeah, sorry again," Alex said, blankly staring off into space. He looked at Verstand and sighed, Alex walked away.

Ruby and Verstand watched as Alex left the room. Verstand shrugged and turned to Ruby, who gestured him to take a cookie. Verstand took a cookie and bit it.

"Oh, you Ms Rose, have a talent in the kitchen," Verstand said, finishing his cookie.

Ruby blushed. "Have you found anything?"

"Not yet, but now I have to get Pat back, he is missing out on such great cooking," Verstand said. He walked around the room. "Ms Rose, have you noticed that Mr Feuer is acting a bit odd lately?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, ever since you came in."

"Well, I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I have a hunch that he may be involved in the disappearance of Pat."

Ruby remained silent, she didn't think that was true, but why else would Alex just attack Verstand, someone who she put all her trust in.

Verstand stared at Ruby, looking her in the eyes. "I'd keep an eye on him."

XXX XXX XXX


	67. V8 Ch2 Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Verstand was on his hands and knees, examining the under area of one of the beds in the red room. Ruby stood behind him. The young woman nervously swung her hips back and forth as she waited for Verstand to finish.

"Alright," He said, standing up.

Ruby's face lit up and she stared at him. "Find anything?"

"Take a look," Verstand said, moving away from the bed and gesturing to it.

Ruby shrugged and walked over to the bed, she bent down onto the bed and looked around. Ruby didn't know what she should be looking for. "All I see is dust."

Verstand smirked and placed his hand onto the bed, he pressed down and shook the bed, causing the dust to be shaken off the bed.

Ruby took a breath and the dust flew into her lungs. Ruby jerked her head up and began to cough.

"Ms Rose, are you alright?" Verstand asked, frowning. Ruby nodded and kept coughing. Verstand reached into his coat and grabbed a bottle of water. "Here."

Ruby took the water and uncapped it. She held the bottle up to her lips and drank the water, every last drop. Ruby lowered the bottle from her lips, for a second the coughing had stopped.

Suddenly she felt the urge to cough. Ruby raised her arm and began to violently cough. Verstand grabbed a cloth from his coat and handed it to Ruby. "Here."

Ruby nodded and coughed into the cloth. After a minute or two, Ruby finally stopped, she lowered the cloth. Crimson red blood stained it. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"I'll take that back, but you may want to get the checked out," Verstand said, grabbing the cloth and taking it from Ruby's hands.

"Do you think I am dying?" Ruby asked, eyes widening. She stared off into space.

"What?! No!" Verstand said, he pulled out a plastic bag from his coat and placed the cloth in. Verstand smirked and put the bag back into his coat. "If it happens again, be sure to tell me."

Ruby nodded. "Okay, I trust you."

Verstand smiled at her. "Why would you not?"

XXX XXX XXX

In the Schnee master bedroom, two people sat on the queen sized bed. Weiss sat on her side, legs under the sheets, reading her book. A lamp was lighting up the room from her nightstand.

Pat laid on his side, trying to figure out what had happened. He remembered that it was christmas and that a man attacked him, but nothing after that. He heard a click and the light suddenly turned off, leaving him in darkness.

Pat shrugged and continued thinking, but his thoughts were interrupted by two arms that wrapped themselves around his torso.

Weiss pulled Pat close and snuggled up to his back. Weiss rested her chin on Pat's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Hey handsome."

Pat froze. "H-hey...h-honey?"

Weiss giggled and pulled the sheets off Pat, revealing that he was in his black cargo pants and no shirt. Weiss frowned at the pants. She looked at him with confusion. Weiss playfully asked him a question, "Is someone nervous tonight?"

"Well, um, honey. I am not feeling my best, so yeah."

"Yeah, that sounds bad," Weiss sarcastically said. She smirked. "Come on, I had a long day."

"Well I-I…"

Weiss pulled Pat up and spun his head around, kissing him passionately. Pat pushed her away. Weiss looked at him with a puzzled face. "What's going on with you?"

Pat sighed. "A lot, I think I am going crazy."

"What do you mean?" Weiss inquired.

Pat stared at her. "I think I kind of understand what is happening."

"Which is?" Weiss asked.

Pat sighed again. "Ever hear of multiverse theory?"

XXX XXX XXX

The streets of Freund were littered with people, everyone was coming home from their jobs. A man in sunglasses and a hat, walked down the street. He passed multiple homes.

One house stood out, it had a massive garage that's door was open. A girl in overalls was on her knees fixing a car's tire.

The man stopped in front of the house, his eyes fixed on the garage. He slowly walked towards the garage, he didn't take his eyes off her.

The girl looked up from the tire and at the man, she tilted her head and smiled. She stood up and wiped her hands with a rag. "I thought you were missing?"

The man remained silent. "I need your help."

"That's a first," Ana said, walking around her garage. "What do you need Pat?"

"Wrong," The man said.

Ana spun around. "What?"

"That is not my name," The man growled.

"Midnight?"

"No."

Ana's eyes widened. She backed away. "Are you… him?"

Currant pulled his hat off. "Ana, I need a favor."

XXX XXX XXX

Alex, Emma, Midnight and Ryden sat around the living room of the Brewner mansion. Emma, Midnight and Ryden sat on the couch while Alex paced around in front of them.

"Guys! I am telling you, Verstand is evil!" Alex shouted, pacing back and forth.

Ryden shook his head. "First you attack him, now you want to convince us that he is a threat?"

"I'm not lying!" Alex snapped.

Midnight looked at Alex with a worried expression. "Alex, calm down."

"We are all in danger!" Alex frantically said.

Emma sighed and got onto her feet, she walked over to Alex and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. She gazed into his eyes and smiled. "You aren't lying?"

Alex shook his head. "He told me!"

Emma nodded, she turned to the others. "Maybe Alex is right."

Midnight shrugged. "I could just read his mind?"

"Yes!" Alex shouted, almost leaping into the air. "I'm sure if you did that, we could figure out all his evil plans!"

"Evil plans?" A voice asked.

Everyone directed their attention to the entryway of the room, Verstand stood there. He looked around, confused.

Midnight sighed. "Verstand, would you mind if I read your mind?"

"Excuse me?" Verstand asked, shocked. "May I ask why?"

"Alex is having concerns about you," Ryden bluntly said.

Verstand scoffed. "I should be having concerns about him."

Midnight stood up and began walking over to Verstand. "Please, this will relax him."

Verstand sighed. "If you must."

Midnight smiled. "It won't be that bad." Midnight reached Verstand and placed his hand onto the man's forehead. Midnight's arm flashed black and he closed his eyes. Midnight began looking through every memory Verstand has.

Alex and Emma eagerly watched, both anxious to hear the answer. Ryden looked around, he was bored and showed it.

Suddenly Midnight released Verstand. Verstand looked at Midnight. "Well, am I your evil villain?

Alex waited for Midnight's answer, but it was nothing but silence. Midnight silently stared at Verstand. He suddenly broke the silence. "No, I couldn't find anything."

Alex's jaw fell open, his eyes widened. "What?!"

Verstand shrugged. "I told you all, I am not a bad person."

Verstand spun around and walked away. Midnight turned back around to Alex. He shook his head in a disapproving way. "Is that enough proof?"

Alex stormed after Verstand, he pushed Midnight out of the way and stomped after the man. Alex walked down the maze of hallways until he entered the dining hall.

Verstand sat at the head of the table, he spun his chair around as soon as Alex entered. "Ah, Mr. Feuer, I've been thinking of you."

"Cut it out, we both know who you are!" Alex yelled.

Verstand snickered. "Of course _we_ do, but do they?"

"How did Midnight not see anything?" Alex asked.

Verstand smirked. "For such a bright young man, you really can't see it?"

Alex repeated himself, "How?"

"I'm smarter than you all."

Alex snapped, he rushed over and grabbed Verstand by his coat's collar and picked him up. Alex held Verstand in the air, letting his feet dangle.

Suddenly, Ryden and Midnight rushed into the room. Midnight glared at Alex. "I told you he would."

"Alex, put him down!" Ryden shouted.

Alex looked over his shoulder. "This man is going to kill us!"

"I haven't the slightest clue what he is talking about, this man is crazy, help me!" Verstand screamed, acting like he was fearing for his life.

Ryden threw a fireball at Alex's back. The ball of fire slammed into his back and caused him to drop Verstand. Alex staggered forward and looked behind him.

He saw Ryden adn Midnight were fully on Verstand's side. Emma suddenly came in and looked around, she looked at Alex. He could almost feel her disappointment in him.

Alex couldn't take it, he ran away in a flash, leaving everyone confused and shocked, but Emma. The girl was beginning to wonder about Alex and Verstand. She had always placed her faith into Alex and knew he would never lie to her, also she had a feeling in her gut that Verstand wasn't telling the truth.

Verstand straightened out his coat and cleared his throat. "Please keep that… vagabond away from me."

XXX XXX XXX

Alex rushed off, he didn't care where he went. He ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Zipping and zagging in between trees and bushes.

Alex suddenly felt something slam into his back, he was sent barreling forward. Alex rolled around the ground and slammed into a tree. He leapt onto his feet and frantically looked around for his attacker.

Alex couldn't see anyone, but suddenly a dart came flying from the bushes and landed in his neck. Alex began to see everything blur, his legs felt like noodles and his head felt like he was in the clouds.

Alex's eyes shut and he fell limp onto the ground.

XXX XXX XXX

Verstand stood in a large room, blue lights littered the walls, the room was almost empty. He stood, facing one of these walls, a table was in front of him. The table had a holographic screen and a keyboard, as well as a numerous other scientific looking devices. Classical music played, softly in the background.

Verstand sighed and turned over his shoulder, his stone blue eyes fixed on a body in the corner of the room.

This body was surrounded by a form of glass that formed walls. The male's black hair was a mess and his amber eyes were shut. An orange aura shimmered around his body, like it was trying to shield him from something, yet didn't know what.

Verstand sighed and looked back at the screen, he reached down and pressed a button. A beep came from the computer and a red dot appeared on the screen. Verstand cleared his throat and began talking.

"I have successfully 'obtained' the Potenzial test subject. He was easy to catch, especially since he did exactly as I wanted." Verstand paused and looked over his shoulder again. "I can't wait to see the results of the lesson on him, will be much more promising than Brewner."

Verstand pressed the button again and the dot disappeared. He sighed and looked at the screen, in the upper left hand corner of the screen, there were multiple camera feeds.

Verstand watched the residents of the Brewner mansion, he shook his head as they bickered about Alex. "This, is why they will always be mere children to my intellect."

He sighed and began typing on his keyboard. Soon the screen changed and revealed the camera feed of a front door to a warehouse. Emma stood on the door, she knocked furiously on the door.

"Ah, a visitor," Verstand said, grinning. He huffed and spun around on his heel, walking away from the computer and the screens and instead, to a wall opposite to all those things. This wall had a two doors, both next to each other.

Verstand reached the doors and placed his hands on them, he threw them open and strolled out into a hallway, they doors remained open, like Verstand wanted. He hummed to the music that slowly began to fade away and waved his fingers in the air, conducting to the beat.

Verstand strolled down the hallway, not in a hurry, for him, he had all the time in the world. He knew Emma would not leave, so why should he rush?

Eventually Verstand slowly made his way to the end of the hallway, an iron door waited for him, knocking coming from the other end. The biggest thing that would draw the average person's attention was the revolver on the door, right next to the handle

Verstand breathed in sharply and gathered himself, he straightened out his coat and brushed off any dirt or dust. Once ready, Verstand opened the door, it creaked as it swung open. He held it open, keeping one hand behind the door.

Emma's eyes immediately fixed onto Verstand, she didn't carry any weapon, not that she would need one, since she was visiting an average middle aged man.

"Hello," Emma greeted, waving and taking a tiny step into the doorway.

Verstand stared down at her. "Ms Brewner, what may I do for you?"

"I needed to take with you," She answered, honestly.

"How did you know where to find me?" Verstand asked, already knowing the answer.

Emma took another small step inward, forcing Verstand to begin leaning back. "I checked the records of the Feldherr's employees, your name is listed on this warehouse."

"Quite the detective." Verstand chuckled and his hand slowly coming off the door, allowing it to began to shut.

Emma quickly caught the door and held it open. Verstand smiled and his hand reached behind the door for the gun.

Inside the main warehouse, the male was just beginning to wake up. His amber eyes slowly drifted open and he began to scan the room. HE suddenly realized that his surroundings were foreign and leapt to his feet, frantically looking around.

A recording began to play as soon as he did. "Ah, Mr. Feuer, you are awake!"

Alex instantly recognized the voice, he slammed on the glass, but it didn't budge.

"Tsk tsk tsk, that glass is strong enough to survive an atomic detonation from a distance, I'm sure you won't do anything to it." Alex frantically searched for a way out. "I'm sure you are wondering why you are here, well that or the ten percent chance of whom captured you, but I'm sure you aren't thinking that in depth."

Alex slammed his fist into the glass, but still had no effect.

"I'm here today, Mr Feuer, to teach you." A screen projected onto the glass, showing the camera feed of the doorway. "And our first lesson… is loss."

Alex looked at the camera feed and his eyes widened. He saw the gun, Emma, Verstand, all of it.

Suddenly a gunshot echoed down the hallway, it came clearly into the warehouse through the open doors.

At the door to the outside, Emma's eyes widened and she looked down at her wound. Verstand stood there, gun pressed into her gut. She looked up at him and went to attack, but he simply pushed her over.

Emma's limp body fell down onto the cold cement outside, blood still coming from her wound. Verstand smirked, he was wrong, she didn't stumble back, before falling to the ground.

Verstand dropped the smoking gun and resumed his humming. He walked inside and the door shut behind him. Verstand heard Alex's screams of anger, pure anger and it pleased him, his test was yielding results.

Verstand walked back into the warehouse, he turned to Alex's containment area and smiled. Alex was furiously punching the glass, fire and lightning swirling around his hand.

The blue lightning around Alex's hand was what really caught Verstand's eye. The lightning was beginning to darken and was slowly turning purple, the purple began to fade and revealed the color Verstand was predicting, red.

Verstand clapped. "Well done, Mr Feuer! You are the best student I have had to teach!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Alex shouted, his teeth clench. "I'm going to make you…"

A dart flew out of one of the walls and hit his neck again. Verstand walked up to the glass. "You're aura still hasn't recovered from the last dart, but if it makes you feel any better, Pat couldn't do what you just did."

Verstand smirked as Alex began to wobble and toppled over, slamming into the ground with a loud thud. Verstand sighed and spun around. "I think team RWBY should also be taught an important lesson."

He walked towards the screen, he began to type on his keyboard. An app came up on his screen, it looked like a messaging one with the name Ruby at the top. Verstand typed a simple, four worded message.

"Pat. Is. With. Me," Verstand said, aloud. He moved his mouse and positioned it over the send button and clicked it.

XXX XXX XXX


	68. V8Ch3 The Other One

The Brewner mansion was chaos. Everyone rushed around the living room. Seele ad Diener watched from the doorway. They disapprovingly shook their heads.

Ruby paced around, followed by Midnight. Her face displayed her worry. "What if Pat is already dead?!"

"I don't think he is dead, but we will mount an offensive and go retrieve Pat," Midnight said, patting Ruby on the back.

"Alright, let's gather everyone!" Ruby said, spinning around and facing Midnight.

Midnight's eyes widened. "Ruby, I think we only need a few people for a middle aged man."

"I trusted him and he was the reason Pat is gone." Ruby stared at the ground in shame. "First Lionheart, now him."

Midnight patted her back. "It's not your fault, but mine."

Ruby shook her head. "I can't even think about the horrors Pat must be living through right now."

"I'm sure he can manage, but right now, we need to focus on finding Verstand," Midnight explained, his tone gentle and soft.

Ruby felt her pocket vibrate and she froze. She knew who the new message was from. She cautiously reached down and put her hand in her pocket, ready to pull it back, almost like she was reaching for a snake that was ready to strike.

Ruby pulled her scroll out and opened it, she looked at her inbox. Verstand had sent her a picture of where the forest and mountain meet. Ruby was confused, she had no idea what it was supposed to be.

"What is it?" Midnight asked, trying to sneak a look at the screen. Ruby showed the scroll to him. Midnight took it from her hands and studied the picture. "Yeah, I know where that is. It was where the first mission Pat went on took place."

"So, you can take us there?" Ruby asked, eagerly.

"Yes, but I don't think that Verstand will just let us walk in," Midnight said, he began to think. He pointed to the picture. "If he wants to set a trap for us, why don't set one for him."

Ruby scoffed and smiled at him. "You think that you can set a trap?"

"Ruby, I am the smartest person around," Midnight cockily said. He gestured to the picture. "I know that there is a ridge on that mountain, you and I camp up there and prepare to our snipers, we have a person go down just before the ridge and distract Verstand."

"And we will shoot him in the back?" Ruby questioned.

Midnight smiled. "Yes."

"Perfect, he'll never see that coming, but who should stay on the ground?" Ruby inquired.

Midnight put his hand onto his chin and thought about Ruby's words for a second, suddenly his eyes lit up. "Marty!"

"What?" Marty called from the couch, where he and Velvet sat along with Coco, all of them admiring Velvet's stomach.

Ruby and Midnight turned their heads over to him. "We need a favor." They both said in unison.

XXX XXX XXX

Back at the warehouse, Verstand sighed at the screen in front of him. A camera feed of the mansion laid before him. He watched the friends gather to wish each other good luck.

Finally the moment Verstand was waiting for happened, Ruby, Marty and Midnight exited the mansion, no doubt on their way to the place Verstand sent Ruby.

"Well, time to get prepared." Verstand straightened out his coat and spun around, he walked for the door.

Verstand reached the door and stopped, he looked at Alex and smiled. "Don't go anywhere while I am gone, Mr Feuer."

Verstand stepped out of the main room of the warehouse and began walking down the hallway. He began to think of the six hundred and two outcomes of the battle that was about to be fought.

Verstand was so deep in his thoughts, that he reached the door and didn't even realize it. Verstand bumped into the door and staggered back fro surprise. He chuckled and smiled.

"I knew that was going to happen and yet I still forgot!" He pointed at the door and snickered. Verstand reached for the door and opened it, allowing light from the sun to pour into the hallway. He stepped out and stopped at Emma's body. "Ah, hello Ms Brewner, I can see that you don't have much time to talk, so I'll be on my way."

Verstand stepped over her body and continued walking, humming some classical song that he heard the night before.

The wind blew across the empty lot the warehouse was built on. Slowly Verstand's footsteps got quieter and quieter, until they were no more.

At this moment Emma Brewner cautiously opened one of her eyes. She looked around and let out a sigh of relief. She got onto her feet and looked around.

Emma went to talk a step, but winced in pain. She looked down at her chest and pulled her tank top up, revealing a plate of metal. "Thanks Ana for the birthday gift, who knew I would actually need something like this, finally the cautiousness that runs in the family paid off."

Emma took the body armor off, she examined her wound. The bullet had been stopped by the armor, but did cause her to bleed a little. Of course she was also in immense pain.

Emma limped over to the door, trying not to cause pain. Emma opened the door, her aura shimmered around her, healing the wound. She limped inside the hallway and allowed the door to shut.

Emma looked around her surroundings, she shrugged. "Huh, guess only one way to go."

Emma began limping down the hallway, she gripped her gut. It had felt like someone had stabbed her, but she knew better. The wound caused minor bleeding, but still nothing too serious.

Emma finally made it to the main door, she threw it open with a blast of air and burst into the warehouse, she looked around and frantically attempted to find Alex, which she did with ease.

Emma rushed over to the large container that Alex was being held in. She pressed herself against the glass and began to knock on it.

Alex stirred, he began to shift, his eyes flew open and he leapt onto his feet. Alex looked around, panting heavily. His eyes landed onto Emma and his heart skipped a beat.

Alex ran up to the glass. "You're alive!"

"Yes, thanks to some body armor," Emma admitted. She looked around. "How do i get you out of here?"

"You need to leave!" Alex ordered, his voice was shaky and worried.

Emma shook her head. "Not without you, we are the reason that this happened to you!"

"No, Verstand is incredibly smart, it's scary what he can do!" Alex said looking around.

"Look, I am not leaving my partner!" Emma barked, Alex was surprised and backed off. "How do I release you?"

Alex looked around. "I have no clue, this glass is really strong, any ideas?"

Emma thought about how to get Alex out, she came up with an idea. "Wouldn't Verstand have to have a way to open it?"

"Check that area over there," Alex said, pointing to the screen on the wall.

Emma nodded and rushed over to the computer, she begin to scan the keyboard and various buttons. She began to grow frustrated. Right when Emma was about to slam the computer with a blast of air, the glass shattered.

She spun around and stared at the area Alex was being kept in. The glass surrounding him had shattered. Alex gazed around in awe, he slowly stepped out of the area.

"Y-you did it!" He excitedly said, running up to Emma and hugging her.

She pushed him away. "Thanks, but I didn't do anything."

Alex shrugged. "Doesn't matter now."

Emma smiled at him, but noticed something strange. Alex had three small wounds on his neck, almost like a needle had gone into it. Emma was going to ask about it, but she figured it was something they could figure out back at the mansion.

"Come on, let's go," Emma sweetly said, grabbing Alex's hand and walking away.

Alex tried to pull his hand away. "Don't you want to see anything else?"

"No, I wanted to get you and leave," Emma said, continuing walking away, dragging Alex with her.

Alex pouted. "Fine, but I want to come back."

XXX XXX XXX

Verstand strolled through the forest, he past many trees and bushes, he sighed and kept going. He followed the base of a mountain and eventually came onto the area that he supposed to meet Ruby at.

Verstand was pleased to see Marty waiting for him. The brother of Pat gripped his fists and immediately stared at Verstand.

"Ah, Mr Goodwitch, didn't bring the wife?" Verstand asked, walking towards him.

Marty scoffed. "She's pregnant idiot."

"You left out the triplets, but I'm sure that you like to forget that, not feeling ready to be a father?" Verstand inquired, smirking.

Marty became enraged, but bit his tongue. "Where is Pat?"

"Right, Mr Brewner," Verstand said, sighing. "I was hoping that you would enlighten me actually, where is Ms Rose?"

To the left of Verstand, about a hundred yards away, was the ridge. Two figures snuck across it, each with their long ranged weapons. Ruby set up behind a rock, Midnight did the same, a few feet from her.

Midnight drew his bow and Ruby set her sights. They both steadied their breathing and focused on getting the shot right.

"Okay Marty, keep him talking. Ruby and I need sometime to get this shot set up," Midnight explained.

Marty nodded, hearing Midnight's words through his earpiece. Matry stared at Verstand. "Ruby couldn't make it."

"I, will only deal with her, after all I have big plans that need her," Verstand explained.

"Alright Marty… and done, ready to fire!" Midnight announced.

"But, let me guess something," Verstand suddenly said.

Marty stepped back, he began to get ready to run out of the fire zone. "What?"

"That fool Midnight made a plan?" Verstand asked. Marty shrugged, he didn't think Verstand could do anything anymore, he nodded. Verstand clapped his hands together, he separated them and gestured to the ridge. "Ruby's sights aren't probably sighted in."

Midnight and Ruby were taken back at what they had just heard. Marty was just as taken back, but he quickly recovered and scoffed. "Alright, so you know the plan, but you can't escape."

Verstand began to walk forward, his hands behind his back. "True, I am not a fighter."

"You see, why not just come with us…"

"But my friends are," Verstand said, smirking.

Ruby and Midnight spun around and came face to face with to figures that stood behind. Ruby and Midnight's eyes widened at the sight of the figures.

Frost and Canary stood behind them, they clenched their weapons, Frost his staff and Canary with his gauntlets of dust.

Marty's jaw dropped open at the sight of the two clones, he spun back around and glared at Verstand. "How did you do that?!"

"You see, cybernetics are really easy for me and you can make them look so similar to the originals," Verstand explained, walking towards Marty.

Ruby and Midnight froze, they couldn't bring a gun onto their friends. The two androids prepared to attack the speechless and shocked people.

Marty sighed and teleported up onto the ridge. He appeared above of Canary, slamming his feet into the android, sending him flying off the ridge. Marty landed of the ground and drew his shotgun.

Marty aimed at Frost, but was sent flying back by a white blast from the android's hand. Marty flew back and slammed into the wall of the mountain, he saw black and hit the ground.

Frost turned back to Ruby and raised his staff, she hadn't even activated her aura. Ruby was just in shock, she had no idea what she would do. Frost stabbed his staff downwards at the young woman.

Suddenly a blur dressed in white slammed their fist into Frost. Frost quickly spun around and blocked the attack. The blur's other arm flashed up and slammed into Frost's ribs.

Frost staggered to his side and the blur roundhouse kicked Frost, sending him flying from the ridge and sailing in the air. Frost sail downwards and slammed into the rocky ground beneath the ridge.

The blur sprinted away in a flash. He quickly made his down to the ground. Frost struggled to his feet and frantically looked around, he was dazed and couldn't see clearly due to the damage to his cameras.

He saw the blur racing towards him, he waited for the blur to reach him and he snapped his arm up and caught the blur by its neck, revealing the identity.

Ruby and Midnight gasped at the sight below the cliff. Pat struggled in Frost's grip. He was dressed in a snow white jacket and black tactical cargo pants, his revolvers strapped under his arms and the sun shined off his sunglasses.

Pat gasped for air. "I-I don't remember Frost being this strong, but it doesn't matter."

"Oh?" The android asked. "Why is that?"

Pat smirked and his body began to glow, lightning raced around his body. Suddenly he burst into lightning and split apart, racing and reforming behind Frost. Frost was stunned, he didn't think that Pat could do that.

Ruby nudged Midnight, who turned to her. "Isn't that like my semblance?"

"Yeah, but instead of rose petals, it is lightning. Can't Ryden do something similar?" Midnight asked, Ruby shrugged and they returned to watching.

Pat drew both his revolvers and jabbed them into Frost's back, firing his guns. Frost staggered forward as Pat unloaded onto him. Pat ran out of ammo and Frost got his chance.

Frost spun around and slashed at Pat, but Pat morphed his revolvers back into the knife forms and caught the staff with them. Frost brought that end back and brought the other end and tried to upwards slash Pat.

Pat leapt back and shot a lightning bolt at Frost, who destroyed it with a blast of energy. Pat smirked and adjusted his sunglasses. "You're good."

Suddenly Canary comes from behind and summoned his dust into an ice fist. He slammed it into Pat's back, sending him flying towards Frost, who smacked him with his staff.

Pat is sent flying back towards Canary, who raised his gauntlet and unleashed a volley of ice spikes at Pat, whose aura has been shattered from the two attacks, his aura shimmered around his body, attempting to reform.

Pat blitzed to the ground and turned around, he began to pull out a few bullets, two ice spikes flew into his back and the others narrowly missed him. Pat clenched his teeth and spun around, his revolvers freshly loaded. Pat unloaded the guns on Canary.

Canary leapt back and summoned the dust to form two shields of ice on his forearms. The bullets flew into the ice and Canary smirked as they were stopped immediately.

Pat smirked, confusing Canary. "Picked that one up from Clay."

Suddenly the bullets exploded, sending Canary flying back into the forest. The android flew the air and slammed through a tree, he flew into the ground and rolled to a stop.

Pat stood up straight and pain shot through his back, he winced and clenched his teeth, muttering a quiet swear. Pat holstered his guns and slowly reached around, trying to avoid causing anymore more pain, he grabbed the spikes and pulled them both out.

He held the spikes in front of him and examined them, they were small and shouldn't have caused much damage. Pat sighed and looked around, he stared over his shoulder at Frost.

Suddenly Pat spun around and sent the spikes hurtling towards Frost. The android spun his staff around and swatted the spikes from the air. He countered by firing a blast of energy at Pat.

The blonde smirked and summoned lightning to his right hand, he stuck it out and casually shot a bolt at the beam of energy.

The bolt of lightning met the energy blast and caused a massive explosion, creating a cloud of smoke. The smoke faded and revealed Pat's cocky face, still smirking.

Suddenly Pat felt a great pain in his wounds on his back. It was like someone had set fire to his insides, he collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. He felt like he was inhaling fire with every breath.

Canary walked up from behind him and grinned. "I mixed those ice spikes with fire dust, which should be in your blood stream, right now."

Pat clenched his hands into fists and grit his teeth, he tried to ignore the burning in his back. Canary and Frost strolled around him, his ruby red aura shimmered around his body.

Frost readied his staff and stood on the opposite side of Pat, then Midnight. Frost looked at his partner and nodded, Canary nodded back, his gauntlet ready.

Suddenly Frost brought his staff down onto Pat's back, slamming him hard with it. Pat collapsed from the strike, letting out a scream of pain as the attack had hit his wounds.

Canary loaded ice dust into one gauntlet and fire dust to the other. He aimed both his hands down at Pat, who laid on the ground. Canary let out a stream of dust, both burning and freezing the blonde before him.

Ruby watched from, the ridge, she listened to every scream from Pat, each one shattering her ears. She couldn't hurt Frost, but she had to help Pat. Ruby huffed and drew her weapon, loading it with gravity dust.

Pat laid on the ground, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Suddenly a bullet with a black aura, came speeding down from the ridge. The bullet slammed into Canary and embedded itself into his shoulder, the bullet also sent him flying away.

Canary flew away and landed with a loud thud, a few yards away from Pat. Frost stopped beating Pat with his staff and looked back at the ridge, he saw Ruby cock her gun and adjust her sights.

Suddenly a gunshot echoed throughout the forest and a bullet came speeding from the woman's barrel. The bullet flew down towards Frost, who quickly activated his aura.

Frost had the bullet slammed into his chest, sending him flying in the same direction of Canary. Frost recovered in the air and landed with grace. He grinned at Ruby.

Canary raised and shook his head. He got onto his feet and looked around, Frost stood next to him. The two grinned at each other and looked back at the group in front of them.

They both took a step forward, but suddenly they stopped. Their faces went blank and they spun around, sprinting away.

Ruby sighed and lowered her scope, she suddenly remembered Pat. Ruby burst into rose petals and sprinted down the ridge towards him. Pat was beginning to get up and Ruby slammed into him.

The two rolled across the clearing and into the forest. They slowly rolled to a stop with Ruby on top of Pat, she kissed him repeatedly and rubbed her cheek against his.

Pat pushed her off of him, glaring at her. "Thanks for the greeting, but mind I ask you a question?"

Ruby tilted her head. "Sure!"

"Does the name Schnee mean anything to you?" Pat inquired.

Ruby nodded. "Yup, it is Weiss' last name."

"Good, now, please get off me," Pat ordered, his tone harsh and unforgiving.

Ruby stared at him with shock. "No, why are you mad at me. I really don't like my boyfriend talking to me like that."

"We aren't dating," Pat growled, pushing Ruby off and getting onto his feet.

Ruby, who was sitting on the ground, looked up at him. "B-b-b-but, who are you?"

"My name is Pat Schnee and, if I am being honest, I am very confused right now, one moment I was laying in my bed with Weiss and now I am here!"

XXX XXX XXX


	69. V8 Ch4 Connection

Ruby, Midnight, Marty and Pat stood around the red room in the Brewner mansion. They all were speechless, trying to process the situation they were all involved in.

Finally, Marty sighed and shattered the silence with his voice, "So, you are dating Weiss?"

"Married," Pat corrected. He huffed and walked over to Pat's old bed and sat down on it. "And I'm assuming something is wrong with that?"

Midnight spoke, "You can't be Pat, he is currently dating _Ruby_."

"I think I know who I am, but now have a question," Pat said, looking at Midnight for approval to speak. Midnight nodded and gestured for him to continue. "How exactly are you alive, Midnight died a few years ago."

Midnight was speechless, Marty however wasn't, "A few years ago? How old are you?"

"Twenty five," Pat answered.

Midnight finally found his voice, but avoided the subject of his death, "How were you able to burst into lightning?"

"It was a skill I picked up from training with my father," Pat answered, confused at the question.

"Your father?" Ruby meekly asked.

"Yeah, Edward."

Ruby, Marty and Midnight all looked at each other, then back at Pat. Midnight spoke for the others. "Who?"

"My father, Edward Brewner. What is happening here?" Pat asked, growing impatient.

Midnight sighed. "I can only guess."

"Go for it," Pat said.

"Verstand briefly mentioned alternate universe to Ruby, which sounded crazy at the time, but now…"

"I'm not from here?" Pat questioned.

"Yeah, you must be from some other universe."

Pat snickered. "Makes sense, I was wondering why Ruby was talking to me."

Ruby tilted her head. "Did I die?"

"Of course not, I prevented that," Pat said, leaning back on the bed. "I dumped you."

"Wait what?!" Ruby asked, slightly offended.

"I realized that I was a danger to you and left, but you didn't catch on and hooked up with Currant, the bastard."

Ruby was speechless, she couldn't believe that her counterpart would do such a thing, Currant was gross to her and a major downgrade.

"Wait," Midnight suddenly said, he gained everyone's attention. "The goddesses might be of help to us."

Pat gasped and pointed at Midnight. "They could help us communicate with the other side!"

"Exactly!" Midnight said, running to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

Midnight flung the door open and spun around. "Right! Thundercloud is in here!"

Midnight rushed over to the closet of the room and grabbed Thundercloud. He picked up the blade and closed his eyes. Midnight began to focus, the room was quiet and no one dared to make a sound.

Suddenly Midnight felt a spark go up his arm, followed by another and another. Suddenly the little sparks turned into bolts, all racing around the clone's arms.

He opened his eyes and stared in awe at the event, so did the others. Suddenly a flash of white came from the blade and Midnight saw black.

XXX XXX XXX

 _Midnight opened his eyes, he scanned his new environment. A white void was before him, but in this void was a girl, her silver hair was neatly tied in a ponytail and she smiled at him._

" _This is new," She said, her voice sweet and gentle, Midnight wanted her to keep talking. She giggled. "How can I help you?"_

" _Goddess?" Midnight asked, slowly approaching her._

" _Yup, that's me."_

" _I have a favor to ask."_

XXX XXX XXX

Oscar, Qrow, Heilig and Winter sat around the office of the Feldherr. Qrow and Winter sat in front of Heilig, while she sat behind her desk. Ozpin stood against a wall. They all looked worried. Ozpin was currently in control of Oscar and was staring at Heilig.

"You had no idea?" He asked, in shock.

She shook her head. "Verstand was always such a loyal employee, I trusted him with everything, all my records."

"Oz, let the kids handle him, he isn't a fighter. We should be focusing on the relic," Qrow stated.

"I agree with… Qrow," Winter said with disdain.

Ozpin sighed. "I suppose you are both right."

"I have a team looking for the relic right now," Heilig said, her eyes on her desk. She was preparing some paperwork for her trip to Atlas. "We'll have it in a day or two."

"Excellent," Ozpin said, he looked at Winter and Qrow. "You two will need to take the relic back to Ruby and her team, from there, they will escort it to Atlas."

Qrow and Winter nodded. They stood up and exited the office, leaving Ozpin and Heilig to themselves. Ozpin sighed and looked at Heilig.

"So, Soul Master is it?" He asked, grinning.

She scoffed. "It isn't your concern."

"I didn't know you could do that," Ozpin said, holding his chuckles back.

Heilig organized her papers. "It was easy to obtain, especially after Clay taught me the Gewitter, although it took sometime to figure out."

"By combing the Gewitter with aura from the plants and animals around you, the user can obtain a form behind that of even a maiden at their full power," Ozpin recited.

"I should've never have told you," Heilig said, snickering.

"I'm just glad you didn't tell Alex. he would've killed himself trying to unlock it," Ozpin said.

Heilig stopped moving, she slowly looked up from her paperwork at Ozpin. "What? Alex is easily the strongest on that team."

"No, Pat and Ryden have much more potential," Ozpin said.

"Pat probably can't even use a four starred Gewitter without running out of aura, Ryden is already at his limit, Alex is the only one, whose potential I couldn't figure out!"

Ozpin sighed and stood straight. "We'll see, but I have matters to attend to."

"Right, as do I," Heilig said, standing up and grabbing her papers.

"Be safe," Ozpin said, walking towards the door.

Heilig shook her head and smiled. "You too."

XXX XXX XXX

Verstand stood in his warehouse, he furiously typed on his keyboard in front of his large screen. Verstand finished his barrage on the board by slamming the enter button. A message came up on the screen reading that the test had failed.

Verstand slammed his fists onto the keyboard. "Damn it all!"

"I'm sorry sir," A voice came from the computer.

"Don't worry about it, Jess. I am so close, but even I can't rush perfection," Verstand explained, his tone returning to its usual calm and steady manner.

"How will he act?" The voice asked.

Verstand scoffed. "I don't even know if I want a he."

"Oops," The voice said. "How will it act?"

"Actually," Verstand paused and grinned. "I think I do want a he… like a Sohn!"

"What a fitting name," The A.I. cheered.

Verstand typed a bit on his keyboard. "Thank you, Jess."

"Oh, professor Verstand, I see you are almost done now, Ruby Rose has made this process much easier, so has Eleanor."

"Yes, but he won't be ready for a few hours, until then, some fun is in order." Verstand sighed and stepped back from his keyboard.

"Oh, like what?"

"Just a simple test of what a person will choose, please prepare Frost and Canary for combat."

"Of course, any specific destination?"

"The Brewner household."

XXX XXX XXX

" _You want me to contact another dimension, just so you and Pat can talk?" Mitleid asked._

 _Midnight nodded. "Yes."_

" _Well, I'll speak with the other goddesses and see what I can do, but ultimately it will come down to them, not me," Mitleid explained._

" _That's perfect, now, could you send me back?" Midnight asked._

 _Mitleid snickered and waved her hands around, lightning began to swarm around Midnight, he suddenly saw a flash of white._

XXX XXX XXX

Midnight reopened his eyes, he looked around and realized he was in the red room. Ruby was laying on her bed, Marty sat on the floor and Pat patiently waited on the other bed.

They all looked at him and shot onto their feet. Ruby rushed up to Midnight. "Well, what did she say?"

"Well, she has to talk with the other goddesses, but other then that, it is a yes," Midnight explained.

Ruby smiled and hugged Midnight. "I knew you could do it."

Midnight smiled and hugged her back. Suddenly a thought popped into his mind. "How long was I like that?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know, maybe a few hours, it is dark out."

Midnight's jaw fell open. "A few hours?"

"Yeah," Ruby said, turning around and looking at Pat. "We need a name for you."

"I'm good with Pat," He said.

Ruby shook her head. "It reminds me of our Pat."

"What would you suggest?" Pat asked.

Ruby thought for a moment and gasped. "S?"

"S?" He asked, laughing. "Alright, sure why not."

"Alright cool," She said. "I'm going to bed, talk with you guys later."

The three males nodded and began to leave, but Ruby stopped S and allowed the other two to leave. She grabbed his collar and pulled him back. S turned around and looked down at her. "What?"

Ruby was blushing and looked at the ground. "I-I was wondering something."

"Which is?"

"Well, sleeping without Pat has been giving me nightmares." Ruby would not look up at S and her face was redder, than her hood.

"So?"

"C-could… you sleep with me?" She meekly asked.

S' eyes widened. "Ruby, unfortunately, I am married, also you are in a relationship with Pat."

"But, you are basically him," She pleaded. Ruby pouted and looked up at him. "Please?"

S huffed. "Okay, but please, only for tonight."

Ruby cheered. "Yay, I'm going to go get changed!"

XXX XXX XXX

Emma and Alex sat in her bedroom. Emma laid on her bed, she was dressed in her pajamas, a white tank top and black mini shorts. Alex sat on the edge of the opposite side, however, he was dressed in his combat clothes, he stared off into space, wondering what had happened to him.

Emma worriedly stared at him, she reached over and grabbed his coat's collar, pulling him back onto the bed. "Stop stressing out, I need some sleep."

"I just feel like something is wrong, ya know?" Alex asked.

"Nothing is wrong, I have you and you have me," Emma said, leaning down and kissing Alex's forehead.

Alex smiled. "Unfortunately, our enemy wants to make something wrong."

"Alex, forget about Ver…"

Suddenly the room's ceiling was blasted open. Alex and Emma's attention was stolen away from each other and onto the ceiling.

Frost and Canary descended from the hole, Frost had his staff's blade aimed down. The two androids flew down towards the bed.

Emma and Alex activated their auras and rolled off the bed. Frost flew into the bed and implanted his staff. Canary landed on the bed too.

Alex and Emma landed on their feet and activated their semblances. Red fire engulfed Alex's eyes and air swirled around Emma.

Frost yanked his staff out of the bed and slashed at Alex, who ducked the attack. Suddenly Canary aimed his gauntlets at Alex and blasted him with fire dust. Alex was pinned to the floor by the torrent of flames.

Canary was suddenly sent flying by a gust of wind. Canary flew off the bed and slammed into the wall of the room. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Frost grimaced and grabbed Alex, he threw the male through the wall and into the hallway. Alex landed on the carpeted floor with Frost on top of him, Frost stabbed down at Alex's chest, but the boy caught the blade with his forearm, which had lightning encasing it.

Back in the room, Canary slowly got onto his feet. He turned around and looked at Emma. He activated his right hand's gauntlet and fired a torrent of frost at her.

Emma raised her hands and pushed them forward, a blast of air came from behind her and slammed into the frost, sending it flying back towards Canary. The android was sent flying back again, this time, through the hole created by Frost and Alex.

Canary was sent through the hallway and slammed into the opposite wall from Emma's room, ending up in the white room, which was currently not in use.

Alex struggled to keep the blade from stabbing him and finally his arms gave out. Frost stabbed into Alex's chest, but his aura prevented the blade from entering. Alex let out a scream of pain, while he wasn't being injured, he could feel it.

Emma heard Alex's cries of pain and rushed towards the hole. She leapt through it and slammed her palm into Frost's back. Frost turned around and looked at Emma with shock.

Emma glared at him. "Hands off."

Emma sent a strong blast of air through her palm, sending Frost flying down the hallway. He tumbled across the floor, until leaping back onto his feet.

Emma bent down and helped Alex up, he was panting heavily and his orange aura shimmered. He looked at Emma, who held him up. "I told you something was wrong."

Emma looked at him and shook her head. She activated her Gewitter as Frost charged her. Emma's frost white eyes glared at him and she aimed her free hand at him.

Suddenly Canary leapt back out of the hole and tackled Emma. She let go of Alex and sailed into her room through the hole in her wall. Canary and Emma hit the floor and rolled across her room, quickly colliding with her bed.

In the hallway, Alex struggled to his feet, Frost had already drained a decent amount of his aura. Alex staggered around, before finally obtaining his balance. He looked at Frost and smirked. "Come on, I can take it!"

Frost aimed his staff's blade at Alex like it was a spear and charged him. Alex braced himself for the attack, but a ball of white fire appeared in front of him.

Ryden stood in front of his brother, white fire engulfing his eyes and swirling around his body. Ryden twirled his katana and walked towards the charging Frost, who slashed horizontally at him.

Ryden ducked and slid on his knees behind Frost, slashing Frost's back legs. Frost staggered forward and spun around, blasting Ryden. But Ryden warped away. The blast hit the empty ground and charred it.

Ryden appeared behind Frost, he quickly stuck his sword through Frost's back. Frost gasped and his legs gave out. Ryden yanked his sword out and Frost fell to the ground.

In the bedroom, Canary laid on top of Emma, she had her hands around his wrists and was preventing him from using his gauntlets. The two struggled for a minute, before Canary finally head butt Emma.

Emma released her grip and Canary freed his wrists, he aimed his left gauntlet at her face and sprayed the female with a black gus. Emma breathed the gas in and began to cough, her vision quickly began to blur.

Suddenly Emma saw black and her eyes rolled into the back of head. She fell limp and Canary stood up, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

In the hallway, Ryden stood over Frost, his katana aimed down at the android. Ryden stabbed downwards, but a blast of fire sent him flying back. Ryden slammed into a wall and bounced off, hitting the ground.

Canary emerged from the hole in the wall and looked around, he saw Frost laying on the ground. Canary walked over to him and grabbed his hand, yellow lightning engulf Canary and he sped away.

Ryden look around and slammed his fist on the floor, due to frustration. Alex went to run after them, but he collapsed on the ground. Alex was panting and his orange aura shimmered around his body, he began to see white.

Alex's head felt like it was a balloon, he felt dizzy, like the room was spinning around him. Alex finally passed out on the floor.

XXX XXX XXX


	70. V8 Ch5 A Freak

Verstand stood in front of his computer in his warehouse, he was slowly humming a classical tune. The screen in front of him had a blue progress bar, it barely moved, but was close to the end.

Suddenly a voice came from the screen. "Professor Verstand?"

"Hm?" Verstand looked at the screen.

"Emma has been delivered to the drop off point," Jess explained. "Are you positive that this is the right thing to do?

Verstand sighed. "Jess, there is no right or wrong in science. I need to see how they will react, now please send the message."

"Right, on it Professor."

Verstand went to walk away, but Jess spoke up again. "Professor, the timer has been set for midnight, tonight."

Verstand was about to reply, but suddenly the door to the warehouse was blasted open and white fire raced into the doorway. The fire faded and left smoke, after a moment, that too faded.

Verstand sighed and turned around, he looked at the door and noticed the two figures standing in the doorway. Verstand straightened his coat and walked over to the door.

"Gentlemen!" He called, chuckling. One figure, shorter than the other figure, walked in and grabbed Verstand by his coat's collar. The male lifted Verstand off his feet, fire in his eyes, which were blinded by rage.

"Where. Is. She?" The male growled.

Verstand scoffed. "Alexander Feuer! I've been waiting to talk with you."

"Wait a little longer!" Alex said, head butting Verstand, knocking him unconscious. Alex dropped Verstand's limp body and turned to Ryden. "Let's bring him in, Basil has agreed to grant us a interrogation room."

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Weiss walked down a long, white hallway. Weiss furiously walked down the hallway, leading Pat to a large metal door with a blue touch pad where the handle should be.

Weiss walked up to the door and placed her hand on the touchpad, it beeped and the door slid open. The room inside was revealed, it was a large room, full of fancy gadgets and people in white lab coats.

Weiss stormed in and walked towards a tall man in a green jumpsuit. The man immediately turned around and stood up straight at the sight of Weiss.

"Verstand!" Weiss barked, storming up to the worker. She poked his chest. "I have a very important job for you!"

Verstand tilted his head in confusion. "What's the job ma'am?"

Pat awkardly stood behind Weiss as she bossed her worker around. Weiss gestured to Pat. "This is Pat."

"Okay," Verstand said, even more confused. "I have met him."

"No you dolt!" Weiss barked. "This Pat is from another dimension!"

"What?!" Verstand asked, shocked. "Madam Schnee, are you implying that there are other dimensions and that your husband is from one?"

"Yes! It is just like your theories!" Weiss said, she sighed and rubbed her eyebrows. "Listen, I need you to use that big brain of yours and build a device to send him back."

"Ms. Schnee, that is going to be impossible."

"Excuse me?" Weiss growled, glaring at Verstand.

Verstand sighed and looked her in the eyes. "I. Can't. Do. It."

"Why?" Weiss quickly asked.

"Well to start, I have no idea what to do."

"Use your semblance," Weiss said. "I don't understand why this is a problem."

Verstand sighed. "You know I can't just use it whenever I want, it is dangerous and could really mess with my head."

Pat studied Verstand's face, he looked very familiar to Pat.

"Verstand, just do it," Weiss ordered. She turned around and walked away. Pat frantically followed her, leaving a speechless Verstand.

Weiss stormed through the room, heading towards the door. Pat speedily walked after. The two reached the door and Pat spun her around and stopped her. "Are you normally that bossy?"

Weiss looked at the ground and remained silent. Pat waited for an answer, but it was clear no words would leave the woman's mouth, he grabbed her chin and slowly pulled it up.

Pat's navy blue eyes met Weiss' teary sapphire blue eyes. She sniffled and tried to look away, but Pat wrapped his arms around her, she yelped quietly and her eyes widened as he brought her into a hug.

"Shh," Pat said, burying her head in his chest. "It'll work out."

Weiss sniffled and slowly began to stop crying. Weiss brought her head out from his chest and looked at Pat with tears in her eyes. "Thanks."

Weiss wiped the tears away and Pat released her. She turned around and walked away. Pat sighed and went to walk after her, but he felt an odd feeling. Pat stepped back and looked at his hands, they were shaking.

Pat's vision began blur, he staggered back and his head felt like a balloon. Pat felt himself begin to tip over and his vision faded to black as he slammed into the marble white floor.

XXX XXX XXX

Verstand sat in a chair, a table in front of him and he was handcuffed to it. A dimly lit room surrounded him, the walls were white and the one way windows blocked his vision of any surrounding rooms.

Ryden Feuer sat across the table, in a metal chair, same as Verstand, but without the handcuffs. The male sighed and looked at Verstand. "Where is she?"

Verstand spoke, "I always thought you were the short tempered guy."

"I'm not the one you need to worry about," Ryden said, standing up. He cracked his back and turned around, walking towards the door behind him.

Verstand tilted his head. "What do you mean by that?"

The lights all came on at once, blinding Verstand, he blinked rapidly, trying to adjust his eyes to the new light. He finally adjusted to the white lights, only to see the youngest Feuer brother standing across the table.

"Ha, I knew it would be you."

Alex walked towards the metal table and grabbed Verstand's cuffs, breaking them off. Alex reached over the metal table and pulled Verstand across it, glaring at the man.

"Where is she?!" He yelled, his voice deep and rough, he tried to look tough, but looked like a hot mess. Alex was stress and he hadn't been sleeping, the dark bags under his hair was mess.

"I'll tell you, if you promise to be apart of my little experiment…" Verstand never finished his sentence. Alex hurled him into the one way window, cracking it.

On the other side of the mirror, all of the others stood, they all watched and had been watching. Ruby finally had enough once Alex had done that. She began walking towards the large metal door that lead into the room.

Alex knew that they would try and stop him, he aimed his hand at the door and sent out a torrent of blue flames, melting the metal door and trapping the two in the room.

Alex stomped over to Verstand and grabbed him by his shirt collar, he hurled him up into the air and slammed him into the window. Alex held Verstand there and glared into his eyes.

"Tell me!" Alex screamed, pushing Verstand against the glass, cracking it even more.

Verstand began to laugh. "What happened to the heroics? I thought you wanted to be like Pat, now Ryden? Jeez, children these days, never able to make up their minds."

Alex growled and spun around, throwing Verstand onto the table, landing Verstand on his spine, cracking it. Verstand winced, but kept laughing.

"You think this is a game?!" Alex asked, his rage building.

"No," Verstand answered, chuckling and wincing in pain.

"Some kind of twisted joke?!" Alex screamed.

Verstand stopped laughing and wincing, his face went blank and stared into Alex's eyes. "The only joke, is you."

Alex snapped again and grabbed Verstand, throwing him off the table and into the cement wall. Alex walked over to the man and grabbed his collar. Verstand coughed, his lip was bloodied and his face bruised.

"How about this, I have a little experiment and I want you to be apart of it," Verstand explained.

"Just tell me where she is?!" Alex demanded, growing tired of Verstand's games.

Verstand struggled to his feet. "She's next to a bomb with a ticking clock, I'll give you her location, _but_ if you choose her, then I won't reveal the location of my detonator."

"The detonator for her bomb?" Alex asked, his tone changing to a much more calm one.

"No," Verstand said, holding back laughter and a smile. "The detonator for the bomb placed in Freund!"

Alex's jaw fell open, he was shocked. He had to pick his girlfriend or the lives of thousands of people. Alex stepped back from Verstand, who was smiling at the progress of his work.

Alex bowed his head, in deep thought. Alex finally decided on a choice. He looked up at Verstand and stared him in the eyes. "Where is the detonator."

"Ooh, sacrificing the old lover for the greater good, I guess you are following Pat. The detonator is at the great gorge, overlooking Freund."

XXX XXX XXX

 _Pat walked with Metlied through a white void. The two were silent, Pat was accepting the fact that he really was in another universe._

" _So, they want a way to out think Verstand?" Pat asked._

 _Mitleid nodded. "They are hoping that you could come up with something."_

 _Pat thought about it for a minute and immediately came up with a solution. "I got something that even he won't expect, no one will."_

XXX XXX XXX

Alex sprinted up the side of the cliff. He had never run so fast in his life. The boy didn't stop until he reached the top.

A weak wind blew around the top of the gorge, the stars shined down onto the gorge. Alex frantically looked around for anything that looked like a detonator, he didn't even explain to the others why he left in such a hurry.

He suddenly found it, a makeshift shack, freshly constructed. It had dirt walls and leaves and branches as its roof. Alex rushed to the shack and knocked down one of the walls.

Alex looked around and his eyes widened, he expected to see a button or a computer, but what he saw instead gave him mixed feelings.

Emma sat in a metal chair, bound and gagged. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Alex, he rushed over and untied her, ripping the gag from her mouth.

Alex pulled her onto her feet and the two staggered out of the shack of dirt and branches. Alex panted and walked towards the edge of the gorge with Liz. He looked down at Freund as part of it erupted in fire, it was the residential district.

The fire lit up the night, it's yellow flames scarring Alex's eyes as hundreds were swallowed by the blaze. Alex could almost hear their cries, but he was distracted by the sounds of sirens.

Alex closed his eyes and sighed. He turned his back on Freund and walked away, leaving Emma, who was in tears.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden sat with Verstand in the interrogation room. Ryden on one side of the table and Verstand on the other. Alex, Ruby, Basil and Emma watched from the other side of the glass.

Ryden huffed and stared at Verstand. "Let's try that again, where did you get a bomb of that scale?"

Verstand wasn't even looking at Ryden, he just stared off, directly ahead. Ryden huffed again, he was growing impatient. Ryden sighed and looked at the ground, he was about to get up, but Verstand finally spoke up.

"Is it three?" He said to himself, quietly.

Ryden looked at the man with a quizzical expression. "What?"

"No, no, no, NO! Stupid, stupid." Verstand smacked himself. He started to shake his finger as he pointed it at the one way window. "It is four!"

Ryden looked at the window and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Four people are behind that window, Alex because he feels responsible for all that has happened, Emma because she doesn't want to leave Alex's side! Basil to make sure this investigation is going alright and Ruby because she is worried!" Verstand frantically ranted, his hair now a mess and his clothes ruffled.

"Are you okay?" Ryden asked, intrigued by the new development in Verstand's behaviour.

Verstand looked at the fall, he finally spoke after a second or two. "M-my semblance, i-i-t, hurts my mind after a while, messes with it."

"Really?" Ryden asked, suddenly intrigued. "Why so talkative now? I thought you wanted to kill us?"

"No, no, no. I don't want to kill you."

"What?"

"Would a man kill his dog?"

"Excuse me?" Ryden asked, shocked.

Verstand began to rapidly tap his foot. "These little games I play, you think I do them because I want something?"

"Everyone has a motive."

Verstand threw his head back and laughed. He looked back at Ryden and pointed at him. "That my boy, is why you people will never outsmart me!" Verstand leaned forward. "I'm not some power hungry idiot, who can pick up a mountain. No, I'm much better than that."

"You're a freak."

Verstand frowned. "Do you have the time?"

Ryden raised an eyebrow. "The time?" Verstand nodded and Ryden sighed. He raised his arm and slid the sleeve of his jacket back, he read his watch aloud. "Just turned eleven fifty nine."

Verstand giggled and began tapping his foot, slowly, at the speed of a second. "Let me ask you something." Ryden looked up at Verstand and nodded. "Do you like fireworks?"

Ryden tilted his head. "Why?"

On the other side of the glass, Ruby and Basil stood next to each other, each were preparing to leave. Suddenly a Guardian sprinted into the room. He was carrying a folder full of papers.

"Ma'am!" He called, racing over to Basil.

Basil looked at him and smiled, she turned to Ruby and whispered to her, "Looks like I forgot some papers at my office." Basil walked up to the Guardian and took the folder from his hands, it was heavier than she thought it would be. She thanked him and began opening it up.

Back in the room, Verstand raised his hand, gaining Ryden's attention. "You wanna see a science experiment?"

"What are you doing?"

"You ever hear the rule, an object in motion stays in motion?" Verstand asked, spreading out his fingers until all five were ready. Ryden nodded. Verstand began to lower his fingers, one by one. "Well allow me to demonstrate, I'm the object in motion and unfortunately you aren't the force that will stop me… neither is this room."

Back on the other side of the glass, Basil opened the folder. Her eyes widened at the sight, it was a clock with wires sticking out of it. Ruby peered over and saw it, her eyes widened as well.

Back in the room, Ryden's watch began to beep, signaling midnight. His watch did this immediately as Verstand put his last finger down.

The one way windows were shattered by the explosion. Ruby, Emma and Alex were sent flying back into a wall. Verstand braced himself and Ryden was knocked out of his chair.

The door to the room opened and the Guardian, who had delivered the folder to Basil, stepped in. He began walking towards Verstand, who was grinning. Verstand leapt onto his feet.

The two began to walk towards the door, but Ryden began to groan. Verstand stopped and spun around on his heel. He held his hand out and the Guardian grabbed a gun from his pocket and dropped it into Verstand's hand.

Ryden staggered to his hands and knees, he was dazed and the room felt like it was spinning to him. He stumbled around as Verstand walked towards him. Verstand kicked him down and placed his foot on his chest.

Ryden groggily stared up at Verstand, who held a revolver in his hand and had it aimed at him. Verstand sighed. "I'd say that someone like me hates doing the dirty work, but you can ask Emma how I feel about it."

Verstand pulled the hammer back and squeezed the trigger, sending the bullet into Ryden's chest. Verstand sighed and threw the gun onto Ryden. Verstand spun around and smiled at his henchman.

The two walked towards the door, leaving Ryden in a puddle of blood.

XXX XXX XXX

 **Sorry for not having another chapter sooner, I got busy and had little time to write.**


	71. V8 Ch6 The Forgotten

Pat walked through the halls of the Schnee mansion. The pure white walls, really got on his nerves, he had no clue why. He stared out the large windows at the night sky.

Pat just couldn't sleep, he didn't know what it was. At first Pat thought he was just feeling guilty about sleeping in the same bed as Weiss, but he just began feeling sad.

Pat like he had experienced a great tragedy, like a part of him just died. He was especially worried about what was happening in his world. He took some comfort in the plan he had made, but he doubted that it would make a major difference.

Pat sighed and stopped walking. He was still lost in thought, he never thought he would be in this situation. Pat always thought that once he got rid of Timo, things would get worse, but this was crazy.

"What are you doing?" A soft voice asked from behind him.

Pat slowly turned around and saw Weiss, wearing white pajamas, they reminded him of Ruby's. "I'm just thinking."

Weiss walked closer. "What're you thinking about?"

"Life."

"Ah!" Weiss walked closer. "That's an interesting subject."

"It is," Pat said, nodding. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Is this what you thought life would be like?" Weiss asked.

Pat shrugged. "I guess, why?"

"I always thought I would've become a huntress. Everyone has had some sort of dream of what life would be like once they got older, you didn't?

Pat raised an eyebrow in thought. "I did, but it wasn't anything that I actually thought would happen."

"Oh?"

"Always dreamed that, at some point in time, I would have a nice small hut in the mountains."

Weiss giggled. "That's what you want?"

"Is that not what you expected?" Pat asked, confused.

Weiss shook her head. "I just thought you liked to fight."

Pat smirked. "I do, never said that I would stop. Liz and I always sparred, no matter where we were."

Weiss tilted her head. "Could she keep up?"

"Oh yeah." Pat shook his head with confidence. "She was great."

"I bet." Weiss sighed. "I'm going back to bed."

She turned around and walked down the hall. Pat watched her leave and he turned around and began walking again.

XXX XXX XXX

Verstand grabbed the handle and pulled the large metal door open, revealing his warehouse to the Guardian, who stepped through the door.

"After you," Verstand said as the man walked in. Verstand raised the gun and fired it into the Guardian's back, killing him.

His body fell onto the ground, no thud or loud noise. Just a bang and it went down. A pool of blood began to ooze out from the body.

Verstand stepped over the body and put the gun in his coat's right pocket. Verstand walked over to the computer, he began to type on the keyboard.

"Ah, Professor! Did everything go alright?" Jess' voice came from the screen.

"Yes, yes," Verstand mumbled. He furiously typed on the keyboard and dragged the mouse, scanning through his files. "Jess?"

"Hm?"

"Activate the test," He said, eyes staring at the screen, but not at it, through it.

"But Professor…"

"DO IT!" He snapped.

"Professor, your mind is under a lot of strain."

"I'm.. I'm.." Verstand tried to come up with the word. "..Fine."

"Professor, it has been over a year since you activated your semblance, maybe you should…"

"I'll do it once that BLASTED TEST RUNS!" Verstand picked his keyboard up and slammed it back down.

"Yes sir, activating the Final Test."

Suddenly a section of the wall behind Verstand slid down, revealing a secret room. In this room was a glass chamber, filled with a blue fluid.

Verstand sighed and collected himself, he straightened out his jacket and fixed his messy hair. Verstand spun around on his heel and began walking towards the chamber of glass.

The chamber beeped and the fluids began to drain. Verstand walked up to the glass and gently placed his hand on it, he breathed in and took in the glory of his creation.

He suddenly grabbed the gun and slammed it into the glass, shattering it. Now that the glass and fluid were gone, Verstand could see what his creation looked like.

It was a blonde haired, toned and lean, young male. Tall, but not at Pat's height. Verstand reached down and gently shook the man. His eyes slowly opened and he began to lift his head.

The male looked around and his face showed his confusion. He looked at Verstand. "What is this?"

Verstand smiled, he was overjoyed, it felt like he was flying. "This, is life."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Verstand nodded. "I get that a lot, usually from people I tried to kill." He shrugged.

"What am I?" The male asked.

"I'd say perfection, but my mind has taken that, so…" Verstand rubbed his chin. "How about… Gefahr?"

"What am I?"

"You, are my test." Verstand smiled again. "My ultimate test, something that will do both, what It wants and what I want!"

"How do you know that?"

Verstand's smile faded. "Unfortunately I didn't add my genes to you, or you would've figured that one out." Verstand glared at the male. "No matter what you do, you will always do what I want."

"What if I killed you?" Gefahr asked.

Verstand smirked. "Won't stop my plan."

Gefahr smirked. "What now?"

Verstand grinned and reached into his pocket, drawing an orb of pure energy. "This, is raw power."

XXX XXX XXX

Alex was in Emma's room, he was loading his revolvers. Ess walked in, his two revolvers bouncing in their holsters. Alex didn't even look at him when he spoke, "I'm going after him, nothing can stop that."

Ess nodded. "I don't what Pat is like here, but I'm not here to stop you, I'm coming."

Alex looked up at the man, his face conveyed his bewilderment. He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know, just want to fight," Ess said.

Alex chuckled. "Alright, let's go."

XXX XXX XXX

A young male walked through the woods, two wolf ears poked out of his messy, shaggy black hair. Two hatchets slapped his legs from their holders on his thighs. He wore a mask that resembled that of a grimm.

Another man joined him, red hair with horns, that always reminded people of the devil, sticking out. A red blade in a black sheath swung around his belt. He also wore a mask that was like a grimm, but for different reasons than his partner.

The two had been walking for a few minutes after previously joining up. After a while the red haired man broke the silence.

"You've grown Niko." He didn't even bother looking at Niko.

"Yes, I'm six two now," Niko said, eager to impress the red haired man.

The man's voice was cold, like he had lost something and could never get it back. "Almost as tall as your brother."

"Yup!" Niko eagerly said.

"Yet still much weaker." Resentment could be found in the man's voice.

Niko went from six foot two down to that of an ant. Adam knew how to make him feel worthless.

"It's not that much of a power gap," Niko mumbled.

Adam stopped and grabbed Niko's shoulder. He shoved his finger in his face. "Your brother has fought gods!" Adam shoved Niko away from him. He spoke with disgust, "You flee from the sight of him."

Niko was about to protest, but he saw a man walking towards them. Niko pointed at the man and Adam spun around.

"Whoa there!" Adam called. The man stopped, he was in a black cloak and had a hood pulled over his face. "You better leave."

The man ripped the cloak from his body, revealing his face and the armor he had on. None of this matter to Adam, but to Niko, it was like seeing a ghost.

Niko's eyes widened and he backed up. He saw the man wore Ebony black armor, with white lightning bolts carved around the plates of his chest. Niko knew what the man was.

"Adam, we need to leave." Niko's voice was shaking.

Adam scoffed. "Why?"

"That man, he is a-a…"

"A what?" Adam snapped, annoyed.

Niko took a deep breath. "He is a lightning guardian."

Adam rolled his eyes. "So is your brother, why does it matter."

"No, This man is a lightning guardian."

"I don't follow."

"The old guardians received the most intense training, but the lightning guardians were just plain insane with what they could do."

"I know, they run fast."

"Adam." Niko looked at Adam, his eyes displayed how serious this foe was. "There was legend of one that could break the speed of light, I'll fight him if we must, but…"

Adam grabbed Niko and threw him forward. "Go then!"

Niko stumbled forward, he stood up straight and looked at the man, who cracked his knuckles. Niko sighed and drew his hatchets. He didn't want to fight the man, but he had to impress Adam.

Niko sent a blast of air through his feet, sending him hurtling towards the man. Blue lightning engulfed the man and he suddenly disappeared. Niko landed where the man once stood and frantically scanned the area for him.

It was too late for Niko. The man rushed in from behind Niko and slammed his fists into Niko's back, then bolted away. Niko staggered forward and spun around, the man blitzed from the bushes and slammed Niko in ribs.

The man unleashed a barrage of hits and with each hit, the man discharged lightning into Niko. The man ended it all with a well placed punch into Niko's face, sending him flying.

Adam watched, his arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face. "Come on Niko!"

Niko flew through the air, the man rushed after him and quickly passed the body that flew air in a split second. His speed was blinding, even Adam knew that even he would have trouble in this fight.

Niko's body flew right into the man's hand, it limply hung down. The man dropped Niko, he knew better than to kill a Brewner. The man sighed and cracked his neck, he looked at Adam.

"Adam Taurus, you are not above the law of Hope Reich!" The man shouted, walking towards Adam. "The white fang isn't going to operate there anymore!"

Niko groaned, his head was killing him. The brutal pain that was all over his body made it hard to get up. Niko's hands grabbed around for his hatchets. He finally found them and slowly got onto his feet.

Niko shook his head and looked around. The man sighed and turned back to Niko. "Son, I'd clear out of here if I was you."

Niko closed his eyes and stood perfectly still. A strong wind began to blow over the forest, kicking up grass and leaves. Niko sighed and opened his eyes, the frost white pupils stared at the man.

Suddenly a blast of air sent Niko flying towards the man, who went to dodge with his speed, but Niko hurled his hatchet at a blinding speed, it slammed into the man's leg.

The man went to run, but his leg was sweeped out from under him, causing him to fall. The man rolled and knelt on the ground. Niko landed next to him and slammed his hatchet down on the man.

The man shielded himself with his gauntlets and the hatchet connected. The two struggled against each other, each trying to push against the other.

The head of Niko's hatchet had a white crystal of white dust in it. The man's eyes fell onto the crystal of dust, the widened at the sight.

Niko pushed a button on his hatchet and the dust exploded into a blast of wind. The man pushed Niko back and rolled back onto his feet. Niko grabbed his other hatchet, the head of his original loaded another piece of wind dust into the head.

Niko began a flurry of slashes on the man, each time the hatchet landed against the man's gauntlets, the head sent out a blast of air. The man was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

Suddenly lightning engulfed his hands, he then began to punch Niko's hatchets as they came towards him, countering the blast of air with his own blast of lightning. Niko soon began to overwhelmed by the man's blinding speed and his attacks.

Niko leapt back in order to gain distance. The man saw his opportunity and bolted after Niko. "Old tricks like that won't work on me boy!"

The man slammed his fist into Niko as soon as Niko's feet touched the ground. Niko felt the wind be knocked from his lungs as the man's fist touched him. Niko dug his feet into the ground and took the hit.

A shock wave flew through Niko and the lightning burned as it flowed through him. Niko's light grey aura shimmered around his body. The man held his right arm straight, twisting the fist around.

"I know that." Niko panted, the white from his eyes draining. "I also knew this fight would be over once I saw that you were an unarmed and up close fighter, just had to stop you from moving

Niko recovered as quick as he could, he dropped his hatchets, they fell to the ground. Niko used the fact that the man was in close to his advantage. Niko grabbed the man's right arm and held it, preventing him from moving.

He followed this up by grabbing a brown earth dust crystal and activating it, he threw it at the man's foot and the ground swallowed it.

He jabbed his wrist and bicep with two fingers. The man gritted his teeth in pain and yanked his arm free. He tried to roundhouse kick Niko, but the male ducked as the man's leg sailed over his head.

Niko jabbed him in the chest and leapt to the side, then behind the man, jabbing him twice more in the back. The man could feel the burning sensation throughout his body.

Niko became on with the air around him, a leaf on the wind. His movements flowed naturally and swiftly as he jabbed both the man's shoulders and rolled to his front and delivered the jab to his forehead.

Only his left arm remained, but the man ripped his right foot from the earth and kneed Niko in the gut, sending him up into the air. The man, who was taller than Niko, grabbed him and bolted.

The man rushed and slammed Niko into a tree, shattering the wood and going clean through it. The man kept going, slamming Niko into another tree. He stopped and picked Niko up over his head.

The man threw Niko down onto the ground. He bent down and began to brutally punch Niko. The punches were so strong that a crater began to form as Niko was slammed into the ground.

Niko's aura shattered around the fifth punch. The man was in a frenzy and kept punching Niko, who weakly reached to jab the man's left arm. The man grabbed Niko's arm and twisted, breaking it.

He looked down at Niko's broken and bleeding body. Niko had three broken ribs and one broken arm. Blood dripped from his nose and his eye was black.

"I won't kill you boy," The man said. "Your dad was a good man, shame that you can't even be half of him."

Niko groaned and tried to get up. The man forced Niko back down with his foot. "Now to find Taurus…"

Suddenly a red blade popped out of the man's chest. He looked down at it and fell limp. Adam ripped the blade out and the man fell to the ground. Adam looked at the man like he was dirt.

"Humans," He sneered. Adam walked over to Niko and offered his hand. "Come on, I still need you."

Niko nodded, he fought the urge to smile, even though he felt as if someone dropped a truck on him. Adam pulled Niko onto his feet. Adam ripped off a piece of his shirt and created a makeshift cast.

The two then began walking again, leaving the body of the man.

XXX XXX XXX

The morning sun was in the sky, its rays glistened through the air. Shining on the windows, cars ands homes of Freund.

The sun's rays also caught the shimmer of red hair. It was long and flowing, a perfect scarlet red. Gold plated armor reflected the rays back as well, while the brown leather absorbed them.

The sun had set its rays on a woman, her heels clicking against the sidewalk with every step. To the average person, this was just some huntress, but to the sun, it was a new warrior, fresh for battle.

Thunder boomed in the distance causing the woman to look over at the looming storm clouds that didn't seem to move, her emerald eyes lit up and she smiled at the storm clouds.

She felt like someone was watching her, but instead of it making her scared, she was even more confident than before.

A few people passed her, probably going about their normal lives, never thinking anything of the girl they had just passed. The woman knew better, she knew that she was special.

She couldn't help but smile as she walked down the street, weapons hung from her back, but they were alien to her and she couldn't wait to meet them in battle.

The woman reached the end of the street, it was a 4 way intersection, no traffic light, hardly anyone visited this area. She looked across the intersection at the lines of warehouses, hundreds lined that area, but one stuck out to her.

Pyrrha Nikos sighed and the weapons on her back developed a black glow as they were pulled to her hands. The spear and shield landed in her hands, they were different than her older models and felt better too hold for some odd reason.

Thunder began to sound in the distance, it boomed repeatedly, almost like people were clapping. Pyrrha knew that Arnold would be sounding the trumpets of glory for her and she knew the goddesses were more than eager to send her.

Pyrrha Nikos had risen for one reason, to seek the end of Verstand.

XXX XXX XXX

Sorry for the late delay in the chapter, I am doing something that is taking up a lot of time, once that is done I should be able to write a lot more often.


	72. V8 Ch7 Metal vs Flesh

Alex and Ess walked towards the large metal door. They both had their weapons drawn. The sun was peeking over the horizon, leaving long shadows and little light, soon it would rise and morning would arrive.

Ess clenched his revolvers, he stood slightly in front of the door. His white jacket blew back from the wind. Ess went to kick the door down, but it suddenly exploded. Ess and Alex activated their semblances and bolts backwards, taking little damage from the flames.

The two fixed their eyes on the doorway, the cloud of smoke which hide their enemies. Alex readied his staff and activated its short sword mode.

Suddenly two blasts of a white energy flew from the cloud of smoke. Alex stepped forward and slashed them apart, causing the energy to fade. Alex stabbed his blade into the ground, he glared at the cloud of smoke.

Suddenly Alex combined his hands and aimed them at the cloud of black smoke. A cone of red fire flew from his hands. The cone of fire raced towards the cloud, two figures leapt from the smoke just as the fire slammed into the cloud.

Frost and Canary landed outside the warehouse, weapons drawn and in a defensive stance. They glared at their opponents.

Alex wasted little time, still enraged by the attack on his brother, he blitzed towards Canary, who activated his gauntlet and summoned a blade of ice.

Alex slashed at Canary's ribs, only for it to be blocked by Canary. Canary didn't even hesitate when he launched his counter attack.

Canary quickly become engulfed in yellow lightning and he high kicked Alex in the face, sending him flying into the air. Canary leapt up after Alex.

Ess could see what was about to happen and he bolted into the air, blue lightning racing around him. Canary was moving fast, but Ess was faster. Ess was able to tackle Canary and used him to send them both back to the ground.

Canary freed himself at the last second and landed on his hands, flipping back onto his feet. Ess landed with grace on his feet, knives ready to kill. The two briefly looked at each other.

Suddenly the two sent lightning throughout their bodies and bolted towards each other. Canary and Ess met, Canary's left fist swung at Ess' chin, while his right hand prepared a dust weapon.

Ess used his blinding speed and appeared behind Canary, slashing him three times in the back, then dashing to Canary's front and jabbing him with his knives. Canary managed to dodge the blades, but on the last jab, Ess landed the attack.

Canary staggered back, but had finished his attack. Canary raised his hand and a torrent of blue flames shot towards Ess.

Ess rolled to the side in a split second, he rolled right into a beam fired by Frost. Ess stumbled backwards and Frost leapt towards him, going to stab his chest with the end of his bladed staff.

Suddenly Alex flew down from the sky, using fire to propel himself. Alex landed in between the two and he skillfully slashed Frost's staff away. Frost glared at Alex, who looked at him with a cocky grin.

Frost unleashed a flurry of attacks with his staff, which Alex began to block. Frost flicked his staff upwards towards Alex's chin with great strength, but Alex was able to block it.

Canary came sprinting in and he slammed into Alex, causing him to stumble to his side. Frost snapped his staff around and slammed it into Alex's cheek. Alex fell to his left, right into Canary's fist.

Canary slammed Alex's other cheek and he stumbled backwards. Canary and Frost combined hands, one fired a white blast and the other shot a fireball. Both attacks landed on the dazed male.

Alex released his staff and was sent flying backwards, slamming through the wall of another warehouse. The androids lowered their hands and turned their eyes onto Ess.

However he was no longer where they had last saw him. Suddenly Ess appeared behind the two, stabbing them both in the back. The two androids staggered forward and spun around.

Ess used his immense speed and bolted away. The two androids stood, back to back and ready for anything.

Suddenly Canary saw Ess sprinting towards them, he activated his gauntlet and unleashed fire dust onto Ess.

Ess strafed out of the way and quickly reached Canary. He leapt over Canary. Frost spun around and swung at Ess. Ess grabbed Canary's right arm and Frost's staff, he aimed the two at the androids.

Canary was hit with Frost's attack and Frost with Canary's. Both were sent flying back. Frost hit the ground and slid to a stop. He laid there and tried to adjust his targeting parameters to track Ess.

Canary recovered in the air and landed on his feet, quickly sliding to a stop. He looked back at Ess, who now rushed towards him. Canary slammed his hand onto the ground and ice ejected from his gauntlet, covering the ground around him.

Ess knew exactly what his plan was and a second before he reached the ice, Ess leapt into the air, flying towards Canary.

The android smirked and summoned ice around his right hand, creating a fist of ice. He then combined his ice fist with lightning dust to enhance his attack speed. As soon as Ess got near him, Canary slammed his fist upwards into Ess' gut and then sent fire dust through the whole fist, causing it to explode.

Ess was sent flying into the air. Canary leapt after him. Ess recovered and activated his revolver mode on his weapons. He unloaded onto Canary, who formed a shield of rock with his gauntlet.

Ess spread out his arms and legs and his body slowed down. The quickly approaching Canary neared. Canary prepared one final attack with his gauntlet.

Just as Canary reached Ess, he burst into lightning and flew behind Canary, who couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

Ess reformed behind the android and launched off the android's back, sending Ess towards the ground and Canary further into the air.

Ess landed back onto the ground, his hair slightly ruffled, but his sunglasses were still on. He raised his guns and aimed at the helpless Canary.

Suddenly his shoulder was hit with a blast of white energy. Ess winced and turned to the origin of the attack. Frost had both his hands aimed at Ess and unleashed a barrage of blasts.

Ess dodged the first ones, but they quickly proved difficult to dodge. While Frost kept Ess distracted, Canary hurtled towards the ground. The android used fire dust to slow his impact.

He gently landed on his feet. He raised his gauntlet and aimed it at Ess, loading a dark admiral blue dust crystal into the chamber. The android squeezed a trigger and a ray of frost flew from the barrel of his gauntlet.

Ess, who was dodging a blast from Frost, moved right into the ray. He yelled in shock from the freezing cold temperatures. Canary held the weapon perfectly trained on Ess as the ice covered his body.

Frost fired a blast behind him and sent himself flying towards Ess. Frost flew past Ess and smacked him in the face with the bladed end of his staff.

Canary stopped his attack and leapt towards Ess, forming a fist of fire. Ess went to move, but he felt sluggish. Suddenly Canary was behind him and slamming his fist of fire into Ess' back.

Ess staggered forward and his face met Frost's staff again. Frost slapped him back and slashed his torso. Ess stumbled backwards into Canary, who summoned an arm blade of rock and slashed Ess repeatedly in the back.

The two androids took turns volleying Ess back and forth, slowly draining the dazed man's aura. Ess tried to block the attacks, but he couldn't stop his head from spinning.

Finally the two pushed Ess away. The man stumbled away from the androids and tried to recover from the pumbelling he had received.

Frost converted his staff into a short sword and walked towards Ess, whose light blue aura shimmered around his body. Frost brought his sword arm back and prepared to strike Ess down.

Suddenly a streak of blue slammed into Frost, sending the android flying. The blue blur revealed itself to be Alex, a look of hatred in his frost white eyes. Ess breathed a sigh of relief and crashed onto the ground, exhausted. Alex turned to Canary with a smug grin, his white eyes reflecting the sun which peeked over the horizon.

"How smart is Verstand?" Alex asked. Canary looked at him with an puzzled look. Alex sighed. "Did he program you with a fear of death?"

The android shook its head. Alex shrugged. "Makes sense, why else would you attack a Feuer?"

Alex shot off like a rocket towards Canary. He slashed at the robot with his blade, but Canary suddenly vanished. Alex was left slashing at the air. He looked around frantically and saw Canary hovering over Ess.

Alex scoffed and grinned again. "I'm the youngest member of PARM, which you toaster, is an elite team. If I was to lose to a washing machine with the same one trick power as the actual Canary… well let's just say that Pat wouldn't be too happy."

Alex stabbed his sword into the ground and flung his jacket off, it landed on the concrete with a loud thud, mainly from the weights inside. Alex cracked his knuckles.

"Faster attack speed should bring you down."

Alex became engulfed in blue lightning as he raced towards Canary at blinding speeds, faster than he had every ran before. Canary's sensors beeped, clocking Alex's speed at three thousand miles per hour. Alex leapt into the air and flew towards the robot, feet first. Canary was shocked by the increase of speed and didn't even attempt a dodge.

Alex slammed into the Android, ripping into its skin and revealing its metal plating. Canary staggered back, but Alex didn't hold back. The young male began a barrage of punches, each one charged to the absolute max.

Suddenly time seemed to stop and Canary was now to the right of Alex, he activated his gauntlet and swiped his hand, causing a wave of rock to fly towards Alex.

The male leapt over the wave of rock and hit the ground sprinting. He wound his arm back, sent fire and lightning to his fist, and slammed it into Canary's face, destroying his aura.

The attack didn't just deplete Canary's aura, but Alex's fist slammed through the side of his face.

Canary was sent hurtling back, destroyed and broken. Alex stood straight and sighed, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Reopening them to reveal his amber eyes.

Sweat dripped down Alex's brow, going that intense with his semblances and the Gewitter was unheard of. Ess, who had witnessed the end of the fight was stunned, sure Alex wasn't anywhere near the level Ess was at, but Alex showed a gift.

Alex spun around and smiled at Ess, eager that he had just defeated Canary. Alex gave Ess an ethunsasic thumbs up. Ess rolled his eyes and began to stand up, shivering from the ice that covered part of his body in a thin layer.

Ess noted how much different this PARM was from his PARM. Here they took pride in being great fighters, over where Ess was from, PARM fought for themselves and hardly anyone else.

As Ess stood up, Frost sprinted towards him at top speed, staff readied to impale the male. Alex's eyes widened and he activated his semblance and sprinted towards Frost and Ess.

Alex wouldn't make in time, Frost was too close and too fast, the spear was now inches from Ess' body. Ess shielded himself and waited for the piercing pain, but it never came.

Ess slowly opened his eyes, he saw Frost, still like a statue. A black aura surrounded him as he struggled to move. Ess was confused by this and so was Alex.

The morning sun shined down across the warehouses, shining off windows, roofs, weapons, and scarlet red hair.

Pyrrha stood behind Ess, her hands up and struggling to keep Frost at bay. Suddenly she released the android and rushed towards Ess, leaping over his back and drawing her new weapons.

Frost stabbed at Ess, but Pyrrha brought her shield down on his staff, knocking it down. Her movements flowed perfectly, they were precise and quick.

She extended her spear into Frost, sending him back. The android staggered backwards and Pyrrha swung the spearing around her back and fired the rifle at the end of the spear, causing it to fly into Frost.

She rolled forward and repeated this process of slamming her spear into his chest again, and again, and again. Pyrrha also used her semblance to keep Frost from making any fast dodges. She continued this barrage until his milk white aura shimmered.

Pyrrha leapt into the air, planted her feet on Frost's chest and pushed off of him. She flipped in the air and threw her shield at him, slamming it into his chest, tearing the skin.

Pyrrha yanked her hand back and the shield obeyed, flying back to her. Pyrrha's flip came around three sixty and she launched the spear into the android's chest, impaling him.

The android stumbled backwards, oil flowing from the wound in his chest, sparks following. Pyrrha landed on her feet and immediately spun around, hurling her shield. The shield flew straight at Frost with tremendous force.

The shield hit the Android's neck, separating it from its body. Pyrrha stood still, her arm still extended in post throw. She closed her eyes and sighed, standing straight and tall.

She turned around and began walking away, flicking her hands forward. The shield and spear flew into her hands. The spartan walked over to the two stunned males.

Alex was dumbstruck. "P-pyrrha?"

She smiled at him and waved. "Hello again!"

XXX XXX XXX


	73. Beginnings of War

The sun sat in the sky, it was freshly risen. Its powerful lighting the yard in which many warehouses stood, abandoned, like silent watchers.

Pyrrha stood in front of two males, Alex and Ess. Ess, who had no knowledge of this universes timeline, was looking at Alex with a puzzled expression. He did this because Alex looked like he saw a ghost.

"How are you…"

"Alive?" Pyrrha interrupted, smiling slightly due to habit. Alex nodded his head and Pyrrha began to explain, "Well, short story is that Pat is going to owe some people a lot of favors."

Suddenly it made sense to Ess. He spoke up, "Oh, so you died?"

"Yeah," Pyrrha nervously said, looking at the ground.

Ess shook his head. "Yeah, my Pyrrha died too."

Pyrrha looked up. "Right, I was told about you, sorry about what happened with Ruby."

Ess scoffed, adjusting his frost white aviators. "Don't be, Weiss was a fair trade off."

"Well, at least you're happy," Pyrrha said.

Suddenly a single clap rang through the air, followed by another and another. The three turned to the source of the noise. Verstand in the charred doorway of his warehouse, clapping and smiling.

Ess aimed his revolvers at him and Alex readied his sword. Pyrrha morphed her spear into its rifle form, new gold plating lined the rifle.

Verstand lifted his hands into the air and began walking towards the three. "I'm pleased, I actually didn't expect that, well played."

Alex gritted his teeth. "Is this all a game to you?!"

Verstand sighed and stopped smiling. He looked at Alex with uninterest. "Not anymore, you all are so boring."

Alex went to charge Verstand, but Ess stopped him. Alex looked back at Ess with shock, the older male simply gestured up at Verstand's right hand.

Alex looked at Verstand's hand, which held a big red button. Verstand smiled at Alex. "I placed hundreds of mines around this place and under every hospital in Hope Reich, even your brother's. Amazing that just being a government official, they'll clearance to do anything, even to do some ''construction'', what idiots."

Alex glared at Verstand, rage in his eyes. Verstand frowned at the young man. "Fine, I'll get to the point. Pat will be at the gorge, you know the one y'all came in on."

Alex's eyes widened. "How do we know this isn't some kind of trap?"

"That's your problem," Verstand shrugged. He began walking away, but stopped almost as soon as he took step, his eyes landed on Ess. Verstand pointed at the man. "At some point, I want to meet your friend."

Ess stared at Verstand, his face blank, he sighed and turned around. Alex grabbed Ess and stopped him. "We are just going to let Verstand go?!"

Ess nodded. "Pat is waiting for us, let's bring your friend home."

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby and Yang stood in a white hospital, that was too familiar to Ruby. They gathered around a bed. Ryden laid on the bed, he was conscious, but recovering from the bullet wound.

The bullet had lodged itself in his ribs and required a pretty major surgery to remove, but with that done with, Ryden should be able to move again soon and with no damage to anything, that news made Yang even happier.

While Yang and Ryden talked, flirted would be how Ruby described it, Ruby stood awkwardly on the other side of the bed. She swayed her hips from front to back and held her hands down in front of her.

A knock suddenly came from the other side of the door. Ruby's face lit up and she walked towards the door, she placed her hand on the handle and opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight.

Pat stood in the doorway, smiling at her. However, something caught her attention, he wasn't wearing his usual clothes, but something Ruby would expect a fancy, rich person to wear.

Pat was wearing a black vest, a white button up shirt and black dress pants. His feet bare and Ruby could not find a weapon on him. Ruby, while confused, was overjoyed to see him again, leaping into his arms.

Ruby hugged him and kissed him, crying the entire time. Unaware to her, however, was the man a few floors beneath her.

The man in the floors beneath Ruby bursted into every room, frantically searching for someone. His snow white cloak flapped in the wind he caused as he ran from room to room.

A pine green jacket with brunette brown accents on the sleeves absorbed the blinding white hospital lights.

The man grew so impatient that he activated his semblance, blue lightning sparked around his body and the man shot off like a rocket. He quickly cleared every floor, slowly working his way up to the floor in which Ruby was on.

Up on Ruby's floor, she was still in the arms of Pat, who smiled down at her. "I missed you." He said sweetly.

Ruby giggled and nestled closer to him. Yang and Ryden smiled at the sight. Suddenly Pat's eyes widened, he heard the man down below. Pat laughed and hugged Ruby closer, he slowly moved his hand onto her stomach. Blue lightning began to appear on his hand.

The man below finally cleared the floor below Ruby, he knew she was on the floor above him. The man bolted towards the stairs, his blonde hair becoming ruffled by the wind, his eyes a cold frost white, causing him to move even faster!

Pat slowly morphed the lightning on his hand into a spike, a placed it against Ruby's unsuspecting skin. Right as he was about to stab her, the man busted through the door to the stairs, quickly scanning the room and spotting Pat.

The man wound his arm back and white lightning appeared in his palm, forming a massive bolt. The man hurled the bolt with all his might at Pat, who pushed Ruby back and spun around, putting his arms up to block the attack with his own lightning.

The man's lightning was strong, stronger than anything that Pat had ever encountered, it sent him flying backwards down the hall. The white lightning went straight into that Pat's body and burned him badly. That Pat slammed into a wall at the end of the hall, dead.

The man turned his eyes to the frightened Ruby. He looked at her and she gazed at him.

Confused and overwhelmed, Ruby pulled her scythe out and flew at the man, but he quickly bolted towards her and restrained her. The man whispered in her ear, "Ruby, it's me."

Ruby's eyes widened and Pat released her. She spun around and hugged Pat, who returned the hug, yet looked down the hall at another version of himself, one that he had killed.

Pat wondered what that version's life was like, he wondered why it was so easy for that version to lie and kill, but above all Pat wondered if he would ever become like that.

XXX XXX XXX

Currant sat in Ana's garage, on the cold cement floor. The door to the garage was left open, revealing the outside to him. Currant was determined to become stronger, he never forgot the fact he had others to help him, but it seems he would always be forgotten to them.

Currant sat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, meditating and becoming one with the storm outside.

Dark storm clouds hovered in the sky above the garage. Thunder boomed in the distance, followed by a different boom in the opposite direction. Currant compared the noise to that of an argument.

It was only when a white flash filled the sky did Currant open his eyes. He was quick enough to catch a glimpse of white lightning in the sky. What followed that lightning was worse.

Thunder, deafening thunder shook the ground. This was no mere random act or power of a goddess. Currant knew that it was a warning, not one caused by fear, but one caused by pride.

Currant remembered back to the old stories Pat's father told him, stories of great villains that he and his team had stopped. Stories of great heroes as well, heros that could smite even the mightiest of gods or goddesses.

Rigel was one of these heroes, born a lightning Guardian and became a legend. Currant knew that when white lightning appeared in the sky, something bad was going to happen.

XXX XXX XXX

In the hospital, Pat had borrowed Ruby's scroll and called Heilig. He was inquiring about the situation in Atlas.

"So what's the deal?" Pat asked over the scroll.

Heilig's voice came through on the other end. "It's complicated."

"Should we head over there?" Pat asked, eager to go.

"No," Heilig said quickly. "I need you to assist Qrow and Winter in moving the relic to Atlas, were it will be safe."

"I see," Pat repiled. "What about Timo?"

"No word from him and no sightings, he is most likely hiding under a rock somewhere."

"What was that form you used to fight him?" Pat asked, he had been wondering about that for a while, but never had the chance to ask.

Pat could hear Heilig sigh. "I call it soul master, I'll explain it in depth once you arrive here with the relic, until then, good day."

Pat heard the click off the call ending. He lowered the scroll from his ear and looked at Ruby.

"Are we leaving?" Ruby asked.

Pat nodded. "Tell everyone to pack it up, we are heading out."

XXX XXX XXX

Everyone was gathered in the living room of the Brewner mansion. RWBY, PARM, Coco and Velvet, Rook, Ess, Midnight, JNR and Emma. Pat stood in front of them all, he had already addressed that they were going to take the relic to Atlas.

The plan Pat and Midnight had thought up was the breaking off of teams of four people. One team will carry the Relic and the others carrying a decoy, but remaining close to the team with the Relic.

Pat began to announce the teams. "Me, Ruby, Alex and Ryden will form team PARR. Rook, Ess, Midnight and Coco will form MERC. Jaune, Ren and Nora will form team JNPR."

Jaune raised his hand. "No P."

As he said that, the door opened. Everyone turned their heads to the door and in walked Pyrrha. Jaune's eyes widened, he slowly began to walk towards her, tears began to form in his eyes.

Jaune stood in front of Pyrrha, believing this to be a dream. Tears flowed down his cheeks. Pyrrha nervously smiled at Jaune.

"P-pyrrha?" Jaune asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes," Pyrrha gently said.

Jaune stared at the ground. "H-how?"

"How was it that Pat came back from getting impaled?" She asked.

Jaune looked up and turned to Pat. "Thank you."

Pat smiled at the two and nodded. "It was nothing."

Midnight spoke up, "Yeah it was."

Everyone turned to him and gave Midnight puzzled expressions. Midnight had his arms crossed and was glaring at Pat.

"You don't just recieve things from the goddesses for free, the square deal rule is how they live by, far for both sides. You had trade something for her soul. That's how you rose, the goddesses needed you, so they brought you back, but this is different. The goddesses don't need her, what did you trade?"

Pat looked away. "I found something of little value and traded that."

Midnight rolled his eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "You sold your soul?"

Pat looked at the ground and shook his head. Pat quietly answered Midnight. "No."

"What?"

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"What?!" Midnight growled.

Pat fought the tears.

"Damn it all, Answer me!" Midnight shouted.

Pat huffed. "I traded a favor!"

"That's all?" Midnight asked.

"Yes," Pat said, looking away.

Midnight wasn't happy with the answer, but wouldn't pry anymore. Pat looked around the room, everyone was staring at him.

"No one needs to worry about it, just another favor I owe them." Pat sighed and looked at Jaune. "You and Pyrrha can go discuss things now."

Jaune nodded and, with Pyrrha, exited the room. Pat looked around and resumed talking about the plan.

"Marty, Velvet and Emma will not becoming," Pat said. He looked at Mart, who stood next to his wife. "Velvet can't fight and Marty won't leave her. Emma doesn't want to leave Hope Reich."

Emma nodded. "I'll guard the homefront for you, bro."

Pat nodded at her. "Be safe. The rest of us, let's go meet up with Qrow and Winter."

Everyone grabbed their bags, which had been pre-packed. They all headed for the door, except Ruby. She walked towards Pat. Ruby smiled at him.

"I like the cloak, it reminds me of the one my mother used to wear in old photos."

Pat chuckled. "Thanks, I picked it up in the other Atlas, it is supposed to be flame proof."

"Want Ryden to test it?" Ruby joked.

Pat laughed. "Nah, I wouldn't want to crush his ego."

Ruby and Pat laughed for a moment, but the tone quickly serious.

"It's the end of an era," Ruby said.

Pat shook his head. "Yes."

"What should we expect?" She asked, worry in her voice.

Pat shrugged. "I have no idea, but be on guard. I think we'll be seeing those loose ends we couldn't tie up."

XXX XXX XXX

In a barren wasteland, where the sky is stained a blood red and grimm converge. There stands a building. In this building is a big room.

The room has a long table in it. The table is lined with makeshift chairs. Candlelight is the only light source, other than the moon that shines through the four tall windows.

Salem herself sat at the head of the table, Tyrian, Arthur Watts, Hazel, and a man whose left eye was gone, an eyepatch covered it, and so was his left arm.

Salem began to speak, "They are going to begin moving the relic, we are going to move onto it."

Watts shook his head. "What of the Brewner boy?"

Salem smiled at Watts. "Which one?"

"Yes, I suppose I do have to questions." Watts said, looking at Timo, who stared back with his single eye. "But what about the second eldest son?"

"You think he will be an issue?" Salem asked.

Watts nodded. "He has ruined our plans so far."

"Pat Brewner has resulted in the relic being in the hands of Ozpin, stopped the Four Children, caused Verstand to make us our own super weapon, brought Timo back to us and most of all took the lid of a pot that goddesses were trying to keep closed for centuries," Salem explained. She looked at Watts. "What plans has he ruined?"

"You are right, I'm sorry ma'am." Watts looked down, timidly.

"That boy will still be an issue," Hazel said in his low and rough voice.

"Which is why I want you to break him, then break his teammates, strike them where it will leave scars for years to come, then strike them again." Salem stared at Hazel. "Do not stop until you have revealed what they are, children who play super hero."

Hazel nodded and returned to being silent. Timo opened his mouth and began to speak, "What about Rigel?"

Salem stared at him. "Rigel, won't be an issue."

"You know that he will come back," Timo paused. "And Canis will follow, those two will be the beginning, the demons are back and they aren't something you can ignore…"

Salem raised her hand. Timo immediately stopped talking and looked away. She sighed and answered Timo's worries, "We will recruit them when the time comes, until then, the demons will lay in their slumber and never bother us."

Salem stood up and her chair pushed back, the rest of the table did the same. She looked at them all.

"We have strength and are fighting a weak foe, crushing them will be like snapping a twig. Also do not forget the support from Adam Taurus and Niko Brewner, now go!"

The four bowed and hurried out. Salem was left by herself, but that is only what she thought. Gefahr stepped out of what seemed like nowhere.

"And where do I fit into all this?" He asked. He looked at Salem from the opposite end of the table.

"I want you to take the relic, kill anyone you come across, then come back to me," Salem ordered.

Gefahr smirked and looked down at his hand, he watched the lightning run around it, he enjoyed how it chased the fire that also orbited his hand. The small pebble that flew in between his fingers and the water that floated above his palm.

He looked back up at Salem. "I can do that."

XXX XXX XXX

So that is the end of Volume 8. The reason I brought Pyrrha back was mainly because I always felt like more could be done with her character. I'll be focusing on RWBY Sage and a new story, Heroes of the Past. That story will be set a twenty five years in the past and focusing on Clay.


	74. V8 Ch9 Forgotten

The wind wiped past through Hope Reich. The dark and grey clouds loomed above. The entire land of Hope Reich could feel the dread in the air. Birds flew away from land, even the grimm fled.

A terror was being rising, something that shook the ground. Every town, village and farm felt it. There was no escape. In the skies, thunder boomed, followed by more in the distance like two figures were arguing with each other.

The goddesses, who had gathered with König at the mountain temple, all knew what was coming. All seven goddesses were gathered around the courtyard, familiar faces to König, except for the two additions. They were dress in robes, one white and the other black. König also didn't recognize Mitleid at first, but only because she released Liz from her form and moved onto a new young maiden whom had died.

Even Eleanor was forced to attend, her divine status was something that still allowed her at these types of meetings.

Metleid, goddess of lightning, spoek first. "It has come, the day we all feared."

"How long has it been?" Nett, goddess of fire, asked.

"At least a millenia," Böse, goddess of water, answered.

"Not true, we fought their leader years ago," König said.

"At half power," Mutig, goddess of the earth, commented.

"All seven of them are coming out?" Schön, goddess of air, asked in shock.

"Yes, all seven of them are resurfacing after all these years," Eleanor replied.

König looked at the ground. "What shall we do?"

Metleid looked at the goddess in white for guidance, as did the other, except the goddess in black. The divine cloaked in white, pulled her hood down, revealing her white eyes and golden hair.

"We can't fight them again, the only two who could use their power would be König and Eleanor, but those seven are something else," The goddess said.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning came down and Arnold Stark appeared. He looked around and frowned. "Is this a bad time?"

Mitleid, who was blushing from embarrassment, answered. "Yes it is, but what news do you bring?"

"They are coming here, for the rest of the seal," Arnold explained.

Mitleid's eyes widened. "If they break the other half of that seal, they will have all their power back! We have to do something now!"

The goddesses looked down, none of them knew what to do. If they used their full power, Remnant would be torn apart, their older brothers work would be tossed away.

Suddenly an idea popped into König's mind. "What if Arnold gathers a few Guardians from the spirit world and us Divines provide support from a top the mountain?"

The goddess in white nodded. "That could work, but we can no longer remain here, this is Mitleid's domain, we must leave."

"Why is that a rule?" König asked.

"For someone as wise as you, how can you not see it? It prevents one goddess from conquering the other, but Mitleid's lightning should send all seven fleeing."

König and Mitleid nodded. The goddesses wished them luck and all left back to their own domains. Mitleid and König were left alone, to fend off the enemy of the goddesses. Arnold and Liz, who know had her own spiritual form, came up to Mitleid.

"Every Guardian in Hope Reich that was available is ready at the base of the mountain!" Arnold proudly announced.

"Thank you, Arnold," Mitleid quietly said.

"Ma'am, what exactly are we fighting here?" Liz asked, curious and somewhat scared of what would scare a goddess.

Mitleid looked at the ground. "Something we've kept under the rug for years, our first enemy, the slayers of men and agents of chaos."

Liz wanted to ask more, but the mountain began to shake. She and Arnold rushed to the edge of the peak, they wanted to get a good look at the enemy. Liz activated her Gewitter to gain better vision.

At the base of the mountain, standing before hundreds of Guardians, was seven people. She grinned, it was her first battle in years. She bolted down the mountain, Arnold followed her lead.

The two made it to the bottom of the mountain and made their way to the front of the Guardians, who also didn't know who the enemy was, but knew they were seriously strong.

As Liz and Arnold approached the seven people, Liz could feel that feeling of dread grow stronger as she approached them. The seven all stared at them, some grinned and the others kept solemn expressions.

Liz and Arnold stopped a few yards from the seven. Arnold stepped forward and called out. "Leave now in peace or violence will occur!"

Liz watched as none of them moved an inch and remained unphased by Arnold's words. A man with jet black hair walked forward from the seven. He had a short sword strapped to his side and was about the same height as Pat.

"I've waited over thirty damn years to come back after you bastards defeated me, you think I'm going to give up easily?" The man asked.

"You can't stand against hundreds of well trained Guardians!" Liz shouted. "Who do you think you are?"

The man snickered and pushed his hair back. "Honey, I'm the devil."

"W-what?"

"Well, I'm _the_ Devil, but you'll meet the others in a minute. Name's Wahr by the way."

Arnold stepped forward. "Enough of this, I'm going to put you and your friends back in that hole in the ground, again!"

Arnold raced forward and slashed with his axe at Wahr. The devil casually stepped out of the way with blinding speed. He kneed Arnold in the gut and drew his blade. Wahr stabbed the blade into Arnold's back. Arnold let out a howl of pain, but knocked Wahr back with his axe.

Blood streamed from the wound in Arnold's back. "I'm not going to give up that ea-"

Suddenly Wahr was behind Arnold, he had stabbed Arnold's heart. Arnold choked on the blood, but soon he disappeared into blue particles. Wahr sighed and lowered his blade.

"One down," He said, turning to Liz. "You're Rigel's daughter? Shame you died already, I would've loved killing you!"

Liz leapt back and drew her blade, she slashed forward and the Guardians behind her rushed into battle.

Wahr laughed at the attempt. One of the seven, a tall man covered in grey armor, stepped forward. He held a spear in one of his hands. "I've got this."

Liz blinked and the man disappeared. He reappeared behind her, with fifty bodies surrounding him. Liz spun around in horror, she couldn't believe that one devil had killed that many men in milliseconds!

The other Guardians stopped their charge and began to back up. The devil turned to the rest and began to laugh.

"My name is Strafe, remember it well!"

A few of the Guardians muttered his name and their eyes widened. Those Guardians fell to the ground, unable to move and screaming in agony. Strafe saw this and began to cackle violently.

"Ha, weak wills. You've activated my semblance, Suffer, usually the effect only works after my name is said three times, but I guess humans are just soft now," He said this and bolted off again with his insane speed.

Strafe began cutting down the Guardians where they stood in an instant. Liz could only watch in shock. How could someone who wasn't a lightning Guardian move so fast?

As the massacre occurred below, Mitleid began to stride towards the peaks edge. She was ready to end the seven with one bolt. No more blood would be spilled and the Devils will not regain their full power.

She reached the edge and looked down at the seven, raising her hands, Mitleid summoned her powers. Thunder boomed in the sky and a lightning bolt flew down into her hands. Mitleid held it there, charging it.

Strafe stopped his brutal killing and looked at the mountain. "Oh?"

Mitleid grit her teeth and hurled the bolt at him, it raced towards Strafe and was blinding to look at.

Suddenly, one of the seven stepped forward. This Devil was Magie, she raised her hands and vanished in thin air. Magie reappeared in front of Strafe, she raised one hand and the bolt struck it. Suddenly the bolt vanished. Magie raised her other hand and sent the bolt shooting back at Mitleid.

Mitleid clapped her hands together and another bolt of lightning flew down onto her, Liz, and König, taking them away. The bolt of lightning hit the mountain's peak and completely destroyed it. Only part of the temple remained, the only part that mattered to the Devils.

Strafe and Magie leapt back a great distance, landing back with their comrades. Chunks of mountains fell from the sky, crushing the remaining Guardians.

Wahr scoffed. "That was Hope Reich's divine forces? Pitiful."

Magie spoke, "I'll teleport us into the temple's seal room."

Magie clapped her hands together and the seven Devils vanished into the air. They reappeared in the only part of the temple that was still intact. It was a large room with a seal on the floor, a black hand with a cross on it.

"Release it," Wahr commanded.

Magie nodded and walked to the middle of the seal. She bent down and placed her hand on the center of the cross. "Entriegeln!"

The stone floor cracked, releasing black smoke from the crack. The seven all took deep breaths, inhaling all of it. Soon there was nothing left. Wahr grinned and flexed his muscles.

"It has been so long, König may be out of our reach for now, but didn't have a son?" Wahr asked.

Magie nodded. "Eight children, three dead, one trapped, and the remaining four scattered around Remanent."

"Three males though?" Wahr questioned, trying to remember.

"Yes, Timo, Pat and Niko."

"Right! My semblance is finally working. Timo is in a land I don't not know of, Niko is with a faunus in Atlas and Pat…" Wahr squinted, trying to see it clearer. "Pat is with a red hooded girl named Ruby Rose, he has mild feelings for her, they are headed towards Atlas."

"So is this kid any stronger than his father?" Strafe inquired.

"Doubtful, his power is probably small," Magie said.

"But he does have the Elder sword," Wahr added.

"Let's go!" Strafe shouted.

Wahr shrugged. "I'll be happy killing any Brewners."

The seven Devils knew they would have to wait a bit more before there power was completely restored, but after that, they would tear down everything König had built.

XXX XXX XXX

 **I completely forgot about the Devils, they were supposed to be the villains of volume 9, but I just forgot.**


	75. V9 Ch1 The Legendary Seven Devils

Seven figures stood atop a mountain's peak. These were the seven devils of Hell, children of the god of darkness, younger brother to the god of light. These seven were created, but soon banished to a deep abyss where only evil could grow. The god of darkness did this due to pleas from his elder brother, the Seven were too destructive.

They were gathered in one of the only remaining rooms of a destroyed temple. Wahr looked around, he smiled at the cracked seal on the ground. "Who broke the imprisonment seal anyways? Whoever let us out must have been insane!"

He walked around the room and up to a throne, sitting down and sighing. "Fool, König made himself a throne."

Wahr looked around at his comrades. He still couldn't believe how easy it was to capture the lightning temple, home of the goddess who had the most powerful guardians. Wahr began to think, he didn't remember seeing many lightning Guardians.

"Magie!" Wahr called. The woman looked at him. "Did you see any lightning Guardians in the battle?"

Magie shook her head. "No, come to think about it. I don't think any lightning was used except for the goddess' and Arnold's or that girl."

Wahr activated his semblance. "We've missed so much, Timo definitely proved to be useful, especially in tearing apart the Brewner family. Ooh, he also caused the Lightning Guardians to go into hiding, what fun. Hmm, seems the Children have also been taken care of, that woman Salem has some insidious plot up her sleeve, but I can't read her eas-"

Suddenly Wahr grabbed his eyes in pain. Magie grew worried and leapt towards him. She parted his hands from his eyes. "Let me see."

Blood collected in both of Wahr's eyes. Magie knew that it was Salem's doing, she didn't want anyone knowing anything about her and even knew about the Devils.

"You'll not be able to use your All Sight for awhile, but the damage is not permanent. This Salem has increased her power, shall we eliminate her first?"

Wahr shut his eyes, he was enraged, but not blinded by his fury. "No, I'll deal with her another time. While she has certainly increased her power, even to the point of being on the level as one of us, it is seven on one."

Strafe, who was being silent the whole time, stepped forward. "Let me take a crack at her, I really wanna get my blood pumping with a good fight!"

Magie looked at the slender, yet tall Devil man. His grey armor still clattered his body. It barely came off his thin figure. The mask was the most interesting part, black horns came off both sides, each aimed at the sky.

"You'll all bone Strafe, who are you going to beat?" A woman asked. Strafe turned to her, he saw her flowing blonde hair and black gauntlets on her hands. A piece of fabric wrapped around her breasts and shorts that clung to her thighs was the woman's only clothing.

"Awe, you act tough, but what is a butch woman like you, compared to an actual Devil like me?"

Awe grit her teeth. "I may have been human at some point, but I was given the power of a Devil same as you, filthy demon."

"The demons are an amazing race!" Strafe shouted, enraged. He gripped his spear. "You filthy humans are the ones who need to learn their place!"

"I'm surprised you use your true form, most demons hide in other bodys like worms in the dirt!" Awe shouted back, clenching her fists.

Strafe stepped towards her. "Why you little-"

"Silence!" A man shouted. Both Strafe and Awe turned to him. He had silver hair and the same with his eyes. "Strafe stop trying to pick fights with our own kin and Awe, I don't want to hear anymore talk of how my kind are worms, got it?"

Both of the Devils nodded, each avoiding looking into their comrade's Silver eyes. Wahr chuckled at the events. "Strafe, why don't you blow off some of that energy?"

Strafe looked up at his leader. "R-really?"

"Yes, I wanted to save that Brewner boy for later when all of us could butcher him, but I suppose that you may kill him now," Wahr said.

"Alright!" Strafe cheered, he picked up his spear and began walking out of the destroyed room, but stopped. "What's his location?"

"You're lucky I was keeping track off him prior to my eyes' injury." Wahr smirked. "He and multiple of his friends are currently in the small town of Abschluss."

"Abschluss," Strafe muttered to himself. A grin began to grow across his face and he began cackling. "That will be a fine name for a massive grave!"

XXX XXX XXX

"Pat!" Ruby shouted. She ran through a crowded street, her hood was missing from her body.

Abschluss had been fully rebuilt since the Children and Clay had done battle there. It was now back on its feet, the citizens were living peaceful lives and enjoying the new age of peace brought by Pat and his team.

Ruby rushed after a speeding flash of blue. The streak of lightning darted through the streets with Ruby hot oh its tail. While the streak ran it caused electric surges around the town. Rose petals were thrown every because of Ruby.

Ruby was closing in on the streak. However, it suddenly used its real speed and flew away, leaving Ruby in the dust.

"No fair!" She shouted after the streak.

Suddenly the streak stopped and the lightning dispersed, revealing Pat. He spun around and waved Ruby's red hood around, teasing her.

"Come get it little red!" He called, laughing.

Ruby suddenly used all her speed, flying towards the male. Pat's eyes widened when he saw she had leapt into the air, feet aimed at him. Ruby slammed into Pat, feet first. Pat took the hit and countered it with a hug.

"Got you," He calmly said, holding his girlfriend.

Ruby struggled and giggled. "Let me go!"

Pat kissed her and released his arms. He handed the girl her hood back, which she placed on herself and looked away, arms crossed.

"Could you two love birds stop being hyper for a minute, you're stressing me out," Qrow said, giving the two a disapproving look. Ruby and Pat looked at each other, both grinning. Qrow sighed and muttered to himself. "Jeez, these two are supposed to be destined warriors. Alright listen up! I've got a few Guardians and Huntsmen, as well as the relic. We need to meet up with Winter, who is with Ryden, Yang, Blake and Sun. Then we can head to Atlas."

"You got it uncle Qrow!" Ruby said, excited to get started.

Weiss and Alex began walked up behind Ruby and Pat. Qrow saw them and called out. "Where were you two?"

"Weiss wanted to get ice cream, she told me that she owed me one," Alex said, receiving a swift elbow from Weiss, who didn't want it obvious she was trying to be kind.

"Well I got us ten huntsmen and guardians, special duty guys. Let's go."

Qrow began walking off, the group began to follow him along with the ten huntsmen. Suddenly the ground began to shake. Everyone stopped, due to Qrow stopping. He didn't know why, but it felt like danger was coming. A loud boom could be heard in the distance.

Ruby turned to Pat. "Are you causing a storm?"

Pat looked in the direction of the noise and shook his head. "Nope, I'm calm as can be."

Suddenly something appeared on the horizon, it was flying towards the town. Qrow and Pat both noticed it.

"Pat, use your special eyes to see what that is," Qrow ordered

"It's called Gewitter, but whatever." Pat's eyes flashed into a frost white and he gazed at the thing. His eyes widened. "I-it's a person?!"

"What do you mean? That thing is moving too fast and high to be human!" Qrow said in disbelief.

"Wait, is that a spear? What's he doing with it now?" Pat whispered to himself. His eyes widened, he turned to Ruby. "Take the relic and run!"

Pat drew Thundercloud from his back and leapt into the air. Miles away from the town, Strafe was sailing through the air, his arm was wound back and ready to hurl his spear. Strafe immediately saw Pat due to him leaping into the air. Strafe hurled the spear with all his might. It flew through the sky, creating a sonic boom as it left Strafe's hands.

The spear zoomed towards Pat, who readied his blade. The spear reached Pat and he used his lightning fast reflexes to block it with his blade. The spear hit his sword and sent him flying into the ground below.

Pat slammed into the street, creating a crater. Everyone in the group watched in horror, but quickly got into defensive stances. Weiss created glyphs and prepared to shoot whoever it was from the sky, Alex drew his staff and activated its short sword mode, Ruby drew her sniper rifle, Qrow activated the gun on his sword and the ten huntsmen and guardians prepared their ranged attacks.

Strafe stuck his hand out and the spear flew back to him. He caught it and continued hurtling towards the town. Everyone down in the town opened fire as soon as Strafe came into range. Strafe blocked every attack with his spear and did not falter. He came hurtling down into the town. He landed in a house, completely destroying it with his shock wave.

A large cloud of dust rose from the destroyed house, followed by the screams of its survivors and Strafe's cackling. Then everything went silent. No one moved a muscle, even the towns people who had no idea what to do.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the cloud of dust, he was very tall and carried a spear. Ruby saw his armor glisten in the sunlight. He emerged from the dust.

"Uncle Qrow? Who is that?" Ruby questioned, her voice quivering from the fear she tried to hide.

Qrow opened his mouth, but couldn't get the words out. He had no idea who or what the enemy in front of them was. His eyes were wide and displayed of scarred even he was of this opponent.

"I," Strafe said, walking towards them. "Am a member of the seven Devils!"

Ruby's eyes widened. "D-devils?"

"Ah, I see you have a silver eyed warrior on your side, this should be interesting!" Strafe shouted, rushing toward the group.

Strafe was stopped in his tracks by a blinding flash of lightning. Pat stood in front of Strafe, panting and blade drawn. Strafe was happy to see him.

"Ah you must be Pat Brewner, I'm-"

Pat raised his hand and launched a bolt of white lightning, his most powerful attack. Strafe screamed in agony as the bolt of lightning struck him and caused a massive blast. Dust was kicked up all around Strafe.

Pat lowered his hand and sheathed his blade, he turned around to the group and started walking away.

"What was that?!" Ruby asked, shocked that he was using white lightning.

Pat chuckled and looked at her with pride. "I call that attack True Lightning, I can only use it a few times due to my lack of Ahnen though."

"It doesn't matter what you call that move kid, you destroyed that guy!" Qrow shouted, relieved that it was over.

"Well that was rude!" Strafe's voice called out. He re emerged from the dust. "Pat Brewner, let's see how much power you have!"

Pat went to grab his blade, but Strafe was suddenly in front of him and stabbed at his chest. Pat rolled out of the way, but Strafe grabbed Pat by the chin and pulled him close. Ruby suddenly saw the height difference between the two. Pat, who was over six foot, was easily a few feet smaller than Strafe.

Strafe held the struggling Pat by the neck and examined him. "Hm, it would appear that while both your physical strength and magical ones are equal, you are still far too weak to put up a good fight."

"Y-you sure about that?" Pat choked out, raising his hand. A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck Pat. Pat vanished into the bolt of lightning. The bolt then struck down again, revealing Pat.

"Ooh, that's a neat trick, but it looks like it took a lot out of you," Strafe said, clapping his hands together in a mocking way.

Pat was panting hard, he knew he had one advantage, his speed. Pat became engulfed in blue lightning and started sprinting around Strafe, slashing away at his armor at blinding speed. Strafe began blocking a few of the attacks, but Pat was still landing a lot of them on him.

"Now that's more like it!" He shouted. "But your speed, isn't something to be proud of!"

Suddenly Strafe snapped his spear into Pat, stopping the blur dead. Pat was sent flying back into a building. Strafe raised his spear at the building, he began to cackle. Pat stumbled out of the wrecked building, he staggered, trying to find his balance.

"Agonize!" he shouted.

A purple beam flew from his staff towards Pat, whose eyes widened, he knew he couldn't dodge. Suddenly Qrow flew in and slash the beam with his large buster sword. Qrow landed on the ground and Ruby flew in and grabbed Pat, she rushed off.

"Arlight tough guy, I really don't like that guy, but my niece does and killing him, is something that would make her sad," Qrow explained, walking towards Strafe. "And now one, makes her sad!"

Qrow leapt at Strafe and slashed violently at him. Strafe dodged all the attacks and slapped Qrow away with his spear. Qrow flew and hit the ground, tumbling across it. He quickly recovered and rolled onto his feet.

"Weiss!" Qrow shouted, gaining the girl's attention. "Buy me sometime!"

Weiss nodded and Qrow began to switch to his scythe mode. Weiss stepped forward, much to Strafe's amusement. She stabbed the ground with her rapier and a glyph appeared around her.

"What's this?" Strafe asked.

Suddenly a figure began to appear out of the glyph, it was a knight. This knight was transparent and mae of white aura. He clenched his long sword and looked at Strafe. Weiss had made the knight the same height as Strafe, hoping that would help.

The knight charged Strafe and swung its mighty sword at him. Strafe's free hand shot up and blocked the attack like it was nothing. Strafe brought his spear aboe has head and whacked the knight with it. The knight released its sword and it dispersed. The knight staggered back and quickly recovered. But the fatal blow was Strafe piercing the knight with his spear.

The knight fell backwards and burst into particles. Weiss looked at the knight in shock. She couldn't believe that one of her summons was defeated so easily. Weiss gripped her blade and stabbed the ground once more. Qrow leapt back into action, wielding his scythe this time. Qrow unleashed a flurry of attacks onto Strafe, now with a much superior speed. Strafe easily blocked these attacks however and sent Qrow flying backwards with a knee to the gut.

He saw Weiss trying to summon something again. "Fight me head on!"

Strafe charged Weiss and kicked her away, disrupting her summon. Strafe went to proceed with his attack, but two fireballs struck his back. Strafe spun around and Alex stood behind him.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" He shouted, sprinting towards Strafe.

Alex leapt up and slashed violently at Strafe's face. Strafe through his fist into Alex and knocked him away with his spear. Alex flew back and landed on his feet. Alex stabbed his blade into the ground and clapped his hands together. Blue flames swirled around him, cloaking him.

The flames quickly died down, revealing Alex, but there was six of him. This greatly intrigued Strafe. He pointed at Alex.

"You there, who are you?" Strafe asked, but Alex didn't move his mouth at all. "Hm, seems like you don't want to give away which one is the real you, still impressive that you learned an advanced technique like fire clone."

Suddenly all six charged Strafe, each leaping around and avoiding using lightning. Strafe began to cackle as he cut down the clones. Soon the real Alex was the only one that remained. Strafe stabbed his spear into the ground and the shock wave sent Alex flying back.

"Let's try that again monster!" Alex shouted. Blue fire again rose around Alex and died back down. Revealing Alex had made twenty fire clones.

All the clones charged Strafe, who began mercilessly cutting them down with blinding speed. Soon only Alex remained, Strafe cackled and stabbed down onto Alex. The spear went straight through him and he burst into flames.

"What? A fake!" Strafe shouted.

Suddenly two bolts of lightning slammed into his back. Strafe spun around and Weiss launched multiple shards of dust at him. Strafe rushed towards her, passing a little crow that flew around him. Suddenly that crow morphed into Qrow, who slashed at his neck and face.

"Gah!" He screamed, stumbling backwards.

All of the Guardians and Huntsmen rushed into battle. Barrages of the elements and blades came down upon Strafe. The guardians fell back along with Weiss and Alex, while the huntsmen and Qrow kept Strafe at bay. They all pooled their powers together and launched a massive attack, a ball of aura mixed with ice, lightning, water, earth and fire. The huntsmen and Qrow leapt away and the massive attack struck Strafe, who caught it with his spear.

"Nice try!" He struggled to say as the ball pushed against his spear. Suddenly he began to hear a cracking sound. Strafe looked at his spear's pole, it was cracking.

The snapping sound of the spear rang throughout the land. The aura ball filled with elements, slammed into Strafe. It burst open and the elements were exposed to the air, causing them to explode. Strafe was sent flying back by the massive attack. He flew back and landed in the street, rolling to a stop. His steaming body laid there with scorched and wet armor.

Qrow scoffed and smiled at the group. "Nice work everyone."

Off on the other side of town, Ruby stopped running. She could no longer carry Pat and had placed him gently against a building. They were both panting heavily and neither could make words. Ruby looked over and could no longer hear fighting.

"I think we're far enough away," Ruby said.

Pat looked her in the eyes. "Ruby, I need you to stay here."

"What no, I'm resting for a little bit and then we are going to find the others!"

"Great plan, except we don't need two people to do that."

"You can't fight that thing!"

"I can stall him!"

"Uncle Qrow probably killed it by now, so why does it matter?"

"They don't have the power to kill something like that!"

"And you do?"

" _Yes_ " A voice whispered.

Pat looked around. "Did you hear that?"

Ruby tilted her head. "Hear what?"

" _Does It not remember me? Shame, I always liked being in It's body the most."_

"No way, Gier took you away!" Pat shouted.

" _That he did, but then I wound up in some whiney brat's body, then with some old scientist who made me reveal my brother's location, now back to you. It's amazing how the world works, now lets go, I want to see some action!"_

Pat grinned. "I don't care how or why, but let's do it."

"Do what?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, remember how to use Ahnen?" Pat asked. Ruby nodded. "I need to do that again!"

Back on the other side of the town, Strafe wasn't done. He began to groan and stir.

"Oh my head," Strafe said, getting back up. "That was sure something, too bad it only drained a fraction of my aura."

Qrow looked in horror as the Devil got back onto his feet. He cracked his neck and got into a stance.

"Who wants to die first?" Strafe asked, looking among the group in front of him.

"I'll fight you!" Pat shouted rushing into combat, sword drawn.

Strafe spun around as Pat flew across the ground and leapt into the air. He flew towards Strafe and slammed his sword into the Devil's chest. Strafe staggered backwards, he looked down at Pat, who had white markings running down his legs and arms.

"Is that a demon? No, a demon wouldn't let some human control it," Strafe asked himself. "It is a demon, but then what is this divine energy I feel from you? Bah, it doesn't matter, I'll pluck it from you just the same."

"I defeated all four Children with this power, I'll crush ya," Pat threatened.

Strafe began to cackle again, he held out his hand. "You're fired up! I like that, but if you're getting serious, I'll do the same."

Suddenly an object came rocketing in from the sky, it flew right into Strafe's hand. Strafe held the object with pride. In his hands was a halberd, it gleamed in the sunlight. It has a mighty axe head and a spike on the butt of the pole.

"Hehehe, be proud human, few men have made me pull this out and very few, HAVE HAD THE HONOR OF DYING BY IT!"

Strafe leapt towards Pat and slammed his halberd into him, but Pat was able to block the attack. The huntsmen and guardians found a courage that they were lacking. Suddenly all ten of them went to attack. Alex tried to charge with them, but Qrow pulled him back.

"Time to withdraw!" He barked.

Strafe spun around and faced the charging fighters. One by one, he cut them down. Strafe cackled the whole time as he stabbed each one and slashed the others. Strafe was in true bliss, he had not killed in a long time.

Pat had recovered from the attack and charged back in to face him again. Pat slashed the air in front of him as he ran and a blade of wind flew towards Strafe, who now stood upon ten corpses. Strafe spun around and slashed the blade of wind.

"Come on boy!" He shouted.

"Burn in hell!" Pat shouted. He raised his blade and swiped the air repeatedly. A barrage of blades of lightning flew from his sword.

Strafe cackled and blocked the attacks with ease. Pat grit his teeth and aimed his sword at Strafe. White lightning started to appear around Pat. It raced down onto the sword and shot at Strafe.

Strafe held out one hand and the lightning shot into it. "I can't believe that a demon has such little power, oh well. I've lost interest."

"Stop treating me like a joke!" Pat shouted, shooting towards Strafe.

Strafe sighed and disappeared from Pat's sight. He reappeared behind Pat and slapped him away with his halberd. Strafe raced after Pat and slammed his Halberd into him again. Pat landed on the road after the second hit, he struggled to get up. Strafe walked over and pushed Pat down with his foot.

"Humans like you really should know their place!" Strafe shouted, raising his halberd's spiked end. "Even with the aura from that demon, nothing will save you from this attack! Goodbye Brewner!"

Strafe brought his Halberd down, piercing Pat's back. Strafe then began a series of strikes on Pat, killing him instantly. Strafe ripped his halberd from Pat's body.

"Win some, lose some," He said cackling. Strafe leapt away, not noticing the black arrow stuck on the back of his armor.

Back in the town, Midnight peaked from behind a building. He sighed in relief at the sight of Strafe, he looked down at Pat. Pat was beaten and bloodied, with a minor stab wound in the chest, but Midnight had made it just in time.

XXX XXX XXX


	76. V9 Ch2 Trapped

Midnight rushed through the streets of Abschluss. He carried a defeated Pat on his shoulder. Midnight eventually came to a local inn. He busted through the doors and came upon the rest of his group. Coco, Rook and Ess had all collected there, along with Qrow's team.

The innkeeper was fine with the whole arrangement, they were allowed to use his inn for their temporary base. Midnight threw Pat down onto a couch in the main lobby. He turned to the others, they had to talk strategy.

"Midnight!" Ruby called, running over to him.

"Ruby," Midnight siad, looking at Pat. "I got there as fast as I could."

Ruby smiled at him. "Don't worry, you have just saved the man I love. Thanks."

Midnight looked up at her. "Y-you're welcome. Now what will we do about his wounds?"

"Oh don't worry," Ruby said walking over to Pat. She placed her hand on his body and closed her silver eyes. Suddenly an indescribable aura filled the room, like that they felt when faced with the devil, but also like that when in the embrace of a goddess. Suddenly the wounds on Pat began to heal. "This our power, on its own the Ahnen inside Pat could run out of control, but with our powers combined, we can handle it."

Pat's hand shot up and grabbed Ruby's wrist. "I can handle it on my own."

She looked at him with confusion, he looked away and released her. Pat began to sit up, but Ruby tried to stop him.

"Are you crazy, that wound could reopen if you move too much, your aura could only seal it, not heal it!" Ruby said, trying to push Pat back down.

Pat looked at her. "That monster needs to be stopped!"

"Hey Kid!" Qrow called, gaining the attention of the couple. "I already called back all the teams we sent out, I want to survey this situation before we leave. Those Devils could strike us as we attempted to leave Hope Reich and we still don't know their goal."

"Why not find out?" A voice asked. Everyone turned to the door to the inn. Marty stood in the doorway, his weapon slung across his back. "I could always teleport in and out, see what's up."

"Wait, why don't you just teleport the relic to Atlas and we can focus on the Devils?" Alex asked.

"Heh, I'm glad you think so highly of me Alex, but I can't make a trip that far, plus I have no clue where Atlas is or where Ironwood is."

"Take me," Pat said. "I'm the only one with the power to beat them."

"Yeah right, you got absolutely destroyed back there," Marty said.

"And this time I'll do much better!" Pat shouted back, enraged that he lost so easily.

"You'll die trying."

Pat wanted to protest, but decided against it. He laid back down on the couch. Suddenly an angelic voice began to speak to him.

" _Come to the place that started this quest, to the gorge._ "

Pat sat up and looked around, confused. He looked at everyone, but they seemed too busy discussing the Devils to have noticed anything. Pat stood up from the couch. Ruby walked over to him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Pat pulled her hood over her face in a playful manner. "I gotta go check on something, but I'll be back soon."

Pat began walking away, none of the others seemed to give him any mind, but Ruby. She ran after him like a puppy to its owner.

"Mind if I come?" She questioned.

Pat shrugged. "Sure, this shouldn't take too long."

The two walked off together. The voice that Pat heard seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it. Weiss and Alex noticed the two were leaving. The two ran after the couple.

"Wait!" Weiss called.

Pat stopped and turned around. "What?"

"We should stick together, incase anymore of those Devils attack!" Weiss explained.

"Fine, but hurry it up!" Pat barked. Pat turned to Marty. "I need you to teleport us somewhere."

XXX XXX XXX

Back on the mountains, the Seven had regathered. Wahr still sat on the throne and he gazed down onto Strafe.

"You killed him? Wahr asked, in disbelief.

Strafe scoffed. "You doubt me? It was an easy fight, even though it was fun, I feel bored still. Any other strong prescenes?"

"You killed him?" Wahr repeated. Wahr rose from his throne. He began walking towards Strafe. "I waited for years to bring justice onto this land, but you come along and kill someone who was an interest to me?"

Strafe backed up. "I had no idea that you wanted him alive!"

Magie walked up to Wahr. "Sir, Strafe must have hit his head, Pat Brewner is alive and well. I can sense the demon that Strafe spoke about."

Wahr sighed. "Good."

Wahr walked back to the throne and sat down. He waved to Magie and she looked at Strafe. "I know a few more powerful individuals."

"Really? Like who?" Strafe asked with a burning interest.

"One power is very unique, it feels like the sun's heat, this one is far away in the forests. Two powers are together, one is smaller than the other, but the other one is really strange. This power feels like that of a demon, but I know that can't be."

"What about Brewner? Where is he?" Strafe asked.

Magie sighed. "Probably where you left him, but why attack again? There is no challenge in it and I am sensing far powerful foes."

"Strafe!" Wahr called. He gazed upon his comrade. "I want you to remain here, the Brewner child may live for now."

"I will not, how about I just pick a new target?" Strafe questioned.

"Because I want some people to scout out different towns of Hope Reich. The relic is here, I don't want Ozpin's little group leaving with it. Magie and you are going to the border town of Wand." Wahr explained.

Strafe tilted his head. "Why does it matter what Ozpin does?"

"Because, Salem wants those four relics. I want revenge for what she did to my eyes."

"Alright, Magie, lets go!" Strafe said walking away.

"You want to travel there on foot?" Magie inquired.

"Yes."

"How about I teleport us?"

"Because my way is more fun."

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden and Yang stood in a street. Winter Schnee stood behind them, accompanied by Sun and Blake. Ryden stared at his wife, she seemed so perfect to him. They had been flirting with each other for awhile, since Qrow hadn't shown up.

The border town of Wand was almost entirely empty, as usual. Winter was growing more and more annoyed by the second.

"Where is that fool?" She mumbled to herself.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble and a loud boom was heard. Yang and Ryden stopped what they were doing as did Winter. All of them looked to the source of the noise.

Suddenly two figures appeared in the middle of the street. One was extremely tall and clad in armor. The other was a woman with black hair that streamed down past her shoulders.

"So this is another human village?" Strafe questioned.

Magie sighed. "Yes, it is."

"Well hurry up and cast your spell, I want to find a fight."

"Treating battle like a game will get you killed one day." Magie stepped away from Strafe and held up her hands. "Chains of the Damned!"

Purple energy shot from her hands and into the air. The energy morphed into chains and hovered in the air. Magie smirked and put her hands down.

"There, now no one in Hope Reich may leave." Magie turned around and noticed Winter and the group. "You there!"

Winter grit her teeth. "I really don't have time for whatever sideshow freak you are!"

Winter summoned a glyph below her and shot towards Magie. The Devil woman flung her hand and purple energy slammed into Winter, sending her flying into a building.

"Strafe, kill the others!" Magie ordered.

"Hehe, with pleasure!" Strafe leapt towards Ryden, Yang, Blake and Sun, who all drew their weapons.

Ryden leapt towards Strafe and slashed at the Devil, but Strafe blocked the attacks and smacked Ryden back with his hand. Ryden flew into the ground and slid to a stop.

Yang unleashed a barrage of bullets onto Strafe. He casually blocked them all with his halberd. Strafe aimed his halberd at Yang.

"Agonize!" Strafe shouted. A purple beam shot towards her. Blake leapt in front of her spawned a clone. Blake then grabbed Yang and pulled her away. The beam struck the clone, which then faded away. "Neat trick, but I'm not really fond of cowards."

Ryden leapt back onto his feet and readied his katana. He aimed it at the Devil and unleashed a torrent of flames from the katana's tip. Strafe held up his arm and blocked all the flames.

"Nice one, but try a little harder."

Strafe leapt towards Ryden and slammed his halberd down onto him. Ryden caught the massive axe with his sword. This meant nothing as Strafe easily overpowered him. Strafe sent the axe down with such force that Ryden faltered underneath. Suddenly two golden aura clones of Sun attacked Strafe, using their staffs to strike his legs.

Strafe slashed both of them and looked at Sun. Strafe rushed him with blinding speed and punted Sun, sending him flying from the town. Strafe turned back to Ryden.

"Time to finish our game, a weakling like you should've died years ago!" He said.

Ryden, who already knew that he could not beat this foe, looked for an escape path. With none in sight, Ryden stood up. He could at least buy time for Yang and Blake.

"Your move monster!" Ryden shouted, charging the Devil.

Strafe punted Ryden like a football. Ryden flew away, but Strafe gave chase. Strafe unleashed a violent barrage onto Ryden, knocking him around like he was nothing. Strafe ended this barrage by grabbing Ryden and throwing him into the ground. Ryden tried to move, but Strafe pinned him with his foot.

Strafe stabbed his halberd into the ground and betn down. The Devil began ruthlessly beating Ryden senseless with his fists. Yang rushed towards the two, her eyes were red with rage. Strafe spun around and went to attack her, but Ryden grabbed his leg.

"Y-yang, go!" He choked out.

Her eyes widened as Strafe turned around and kicked Ryden in the face. "Get your filthy hands off me."

Strafe picked Ryden up and repeatedly slammed his fist into Ryden's limp body. Ryden's aura was almost out and he could only last a bit longer. Yang, with tears in her eyes, knew that Ryden was doing it for her and she fled.

Strafe threw Ryden down and grabbed his halberd. Strafe brought his halberd back and prepared to end Ryden. Strafe stopped and looked closer at Ryden. He tilted his head.

"Do you know Pat Brewner?" Strafe questioned.

Ryden nodded his head. "How do you know him?"

"Interesting, are human warriors still being put in four man training teams?" Strafe inquired.

Ryden, knowing he could buy Yang more time talking than fighting, answered. "Yes."

"Oh good, please tell me the two of you were on a team!" Strafe said with glee.

"Yes," Ryden said.

Strafe cackled. "I was wrong in calling you a weakling, Pat had some neat little powers, do you have any?"

"Oh I got tons," Ryden said, smirking.

Strafe bent down to get on eye level with Ryden. The two stared at each other, Ryden looked into the red abyss that were the Devil's eyes.

"Well you've peaked my curiosity, I'll let you get one solid punch in on me," Strafe said, standing up straight.

Magie face palmed. "Strafe, just kill him now!"

"Nonsense, this human has a strong physical power and his magical one isn't that bad either, plus a handicap isn't anything too bad, I could still crush him with one finger."

Ryden grinned and looked up at the Devil. "You sure about this? I'm going to obliterate you."

Strafe chuckled. "Now I'm positive, one free shot, take as long as you need to prepare yourself."

Ryden shrugged and sat down, he clapped his hands together and shut his eyes. " _I could use some help!_ "

A voice called back. " _Alright, you've trained long and hard for this. Your skills with Ahnen have greatly improved, but I won't be able to assist._ "

" _Nett, I need you. How else am I going to do this?"_

" _Gather it up and focus. You'll be alright Ryden, you have a strong will. Mastering this power I gave you will be hard, but you don't need me. Just know you're limits. Oh and one last thing, I figured it was about time to give you access to your weapons first seal."_

" _First seal?"_

" _Each Elder weapon's power is locked behind a number of mental barriers. I have unlocked the first seal, the others are up to you."_

" _Okay, here goes nothing!"_

Ryden opened his eyes and stood up. He kept his hands together and grit his teeth. Strafe wondered what kind of power up he was going to try and use. Ryden lowered his hands and looked back up, his aura was different as was his overall presence.

Ryden held his blade and placed his free hand on the blade. Ryden began to unlock it, on instinct alone, Ryden said the words. "Seal open!"

Strafe stepped back. "What are you doing?"

Ryden's crimson blade suddenly began to glow. Ryden's aura itself seemed to change as well, a much more powerful feel emanated from it. The crimson blade suddenly sent out a flash of light, this flash revealed the blade to now be golden with white fire coming off the blade.

Ryden smirked and stood up straight, he cracked his neck and began walking towards Strafe. Ryden felt his energy come back to him, any wounds began to fade.

"What is that power? Where did you get it from?" Strafe asked in shock.

Ryden remained silent and slammed his fist into Strafe's gut, knocking the air from his lungs. Strafe hunched over and gripped his gut. Ryden leapt into the air and roundhouse kicked Strafe, sending him flying down the street. Ryden raised two fingers and fire swirled around him, it swallowed him up. Ryden warped down the street so Strafe was flying towards him.

Ryden leapt into the air and sent Strafe flying further into the air with a mighty kick. Ryden warped again, this time higher in the air. He appeared above Strafe and slammed his blade into his back, sending Strafe flying back down. Strafe slammed into the ground, creating a small crater in the street. Ryden warped back down to the ground. He strolled over to Strafe, who was on his hands and knees groaning in pain.

Strafe looked up at Ryden. "You bastard!"

Ryden threw his sword straight up into the air and began brutally punching Strafe in the face. Each hit was charged with aura and flames. Shock waves shook the buildings every time he punched the Devil.

Yang watched from down the street, the noise had caused her to stop. She smirked at her husband. "Kick his ass!"

Strafe fell limp backwards, but Ryden caught him by the chest piece of his armor. Ryden drew him closer and stared into those red eyes. He stuck his hand in the air, his blade came flying down and landed in his palm. Ryden wasted no time, he stuck the blade into Strafe's chest. Strafe roared in pain, he tried to move, but Ryden twisted the blade.

"You tried to hurt the woman I love, I can't forgive you for that." Ryden yanked the blade out of Strafe, he prepared to kill Strafe, but Strafe suddenly grabbed his wrist. Strafe looked at Ryden's eyes.

"Unexpected that you would've received an Elder weapon from that monster, but only having unlocked one seal isn't extraordinary." Strafe suddenly rotated his hand and a snap could be heard from Ryden's wrist.

Ryden dropped the blade and staggered back. He looked back at Strafe, who began to stand back up. Ryden leapt towards him and used his good arm to throw a flaming punch. Strafe easily blocked the attack and grabbed Ryden by the throat.

"There are four seals on an Elder Weapon, each limiting the power channeled into its users body. There is a flaw to this method, it takes years to master these seals, not seconds. If not properly mastered, the Ahnen received will leave the user drained of all energy and could even kill them," Strafe explained, slowly tightening his grip. Ryden coughed up blood as the Devil's hand slowly got tighter. "I doubt a human could ever unlock all four, even two is unmanageable for such a weak race."

"Go to hell demon!" Ryden choked out.

Strafe tilted his head. "I spent enough of my years there."

Ryden furiously began kicking Strafe's chest, but it had little effect. Strafe began tightening his hand at a much more faster rate, quickly crushing Ryden's neck. Suddenly two bullets flew into Strafe's back. Strafe dropped Ryden and turned around. A few yards away stood Yang, fists raised and red in her eyes. Strafe cackled and stabbed his halberd into the ground. He walked towards Yang.

"These humans pop up like flies!" He shouted, throwing one of his fists at her.

Yang tried to block the attack, but Strafe was too fast and his fist slammed into her, sending her flying back. Strafe cackled again and raced after her, unleashing a combo of blows. Yang was thrown around the town by Strafe's insane strength, but she kept her aura up. Finally, to end the combo, Strafe grabbed Yang and tossed her down the street. She skipped across the pavement and came to a sudden stop. Yang's golden aura shimmered around her and blood dripped from her lip.

She began to stand back up, faltering a few times from the wounds and damage she had taken, but still standing tall in the end. Yang stood in front of Ryden, who was fatigued and could barely move. Her eyes their natural color, but she took in deep breaths. Strafe held out his hand and his halberd flew to him.

"Now die!" Strafe leapt towards Yang and slashed downwards onto the woman.

Suddenly Yang's eyes flashed red and she let out a roar. She seemed to explode as she raised her arm and blocked Strafe's attack! The ground cracked beneath her as Strafe's weapon slammed into her. Yang easily pushed the halberd back. Strafe staggered backwards, he was baffled by the turn of events, where had Yang received such power?

"What is this?!" Strafe shouted.

Yang walked towards him, she glowed and gave an aura that made it appear she was on fire. "You forget we puny humans have semblances too!"

Ryden stared in shock. He remembered Yang's semblance allowed her to take damage and send it back with twice the power, she had taken a lot of damage. He also remembered the name, "Rage."

Yang leapt towards Strafe and wound her arm back. Strafe roared and leapt at her, drawing his halberd back. Both attacks flew forward and slammed into each other, creating a powerful shockwave. Yang's fist sent the halberd flying from Strafe's hands. Her fist continued, undeterred by the attack. Yang slammed her mighty fist into Strafe's gut, denting his armor. Strafe gripped his gut and collapsed to the ground. Yang gave Strafe a right hook to the face, cracking his helmet. She looked in and saw only a skull and his burning red eyes. Yang focused and unleashed another powerful strike causing another powerful shockwave. She grabbed his shoulders and sent her knee flying up into Strafe's chest.

Yang released Strafe and he fell back, motionless. Her eyes returned to normal and she rushed back to Ryden. Magie smirked at the two. She raised her hands and prepared to cast a spell. Ryden raised his own hand and launched a weak ball of fire at her. Magie grinned and stepped out of the way. She looked back at the two, Yang had picked Ryden up and was running off. Magie didn't want to strain herself, she didn't want to leave her curse unguarded, but also didn't want to let the two get away.

An idea popped into her mind and she waved her hand. Purple energy formed in front of her. It began to form into a humanoid being. A tall man with silver hair and silver eyes was revealed.

"Angst, could you be a dear and go find some humans that ran off that way?" Magie asked.

Angst turned to her and smiled. "But why?"

"Because they insulted the power of the demon race, now go!" She barked.

Angst scoffed. "You always are so vengeful, take some time to relax, a few humans won't ruin the plan."

"With your semblance it won't take that long, now go!"

"Alright, sheesh." Angst spun around and leapt off.

XXX XXX XXX

The great gorge that overlooked much of Hope Reich's forest, was silent. One being stood alone on the edge. This woman was dressed in white, like an angel. She had red hair flowing past her shoulders and navy blue eyes that sparkled in the light. Pat, Ruby, Weiss, and Alex suddenly appeared in the air. They all looked around, Weiss, Alex, and Ruby were dazed because they weren't used to teleporting.

Pat saw the many and signalled for the others to wait. Pat slowly approached the woman, his hand on his hilt. "Who are you?!"

The woman turned around, revealing her face. It was so familiar to Pat, but also saw alien. She smiled gently and had a warm aura to him. The woman took a step towards him. Her smile grew as she neared. Soon they were face to face, she was a lot shorter than her was, but still reached up and felt his face. Pat didn't know what to do, the angelic aura she seemed to bring was also shattered by a dark one.

"Pat," The woman said, with tears building in her eyes.

Pat titled his head. "How do you know my name?"

"You've grown into a fine young man, I bet your father is proud," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Pat's eyes widened. He looked at the woman in disbelief. "M-mom?"

XXX XXX XXX

Back on the mountain, Wahr just recovered from his injuries. Suddenly something was brought to his gaze, it was an intense magical power. Wahr recognized it from thirty years ago, it was extremely worrying. Wahr turned to Awe.

"I need you to head for the Great Gorge immediately!" He ordered. She nodded and leapt away. Wahr began to calm down. "Awe can handle it. Her semblance is one that revivals even mine."

XXX XXX XXX

Susan Brewner, mother to Pat Brewner and wife to König, stood in front of her son. Roughly nine years had passed since they last saw each other. She placed her hand on his chest.

"I know about those Devils," She explained. "I don't have much time."

"Why don't you have any time?" Pat frantically questioned.

"The goddesses don't want me to stay any longer than I have to," Susan said, looking at the ground. "I guess your father never bothered to tell you what you really are."

"Excuse me?" Pat asked.

"Well rather what I am," Susan corrected herself. She looked at her son.

"What are you talking about? Why do the goddesses not want you here, what am I?" Pat asked, flustered by all that was happening.

"Pat," Susan solemnly said, looking him in the eyes. "You're the son of a god, haven't you ever wondered what that meant?"

"No."

Susan smiled and began to pull something from his chest. "It means you don't need some demon in you to win."

Pat looked down and Susan yanked the demon's Ahnen from his chest. "But I do! I'm powerless to stop these demons."

"You're half divine and all brain. I'm sure you can work something out besides punching harder," Susan said, smiling. She looked down at him and frowned. A strange energy still irradiated from him. She placed her hand on him once more. "Seal release!"

Pat's chest flashed white. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, just some lingering effects of Eleanor's seal on your soul," She smiled again. "Now I must go, wouldn't want to overstay my welcome."

In the blink of an eye, Susan disappeared. Pat sighed and looked at the ground. Ruby came up from behind and pat his back. "You alright?"

Pat nodded. "I came to terms with her death long ago, it was just nice seeing her face again."

Suddenly a thunderous boom shook the ground beneath them. The four looked to the skies, it was all too familiar. Pat frantically looked at Alex and he at Pat, the two nodded. They both activated their lightning and Pat carried Ruby off, while Alex took Weiss away.

Awe came crashing from the sky and slammed her fist into the ground where they were all standing, creating a crater. She looked around and sighed.

"Why do I always have to track them down?"

XXX XXX XXX


	77. V9 Ch3 Desperate Fight

Awe looked around, no one could be found. She sighed and began to slowly walk forward. She wondered how the enemy had disappeared so quickly. The thought struck her, she now knew that a lightning Guardian was in play. Awe grit her teeth and began to bend her legs. Suddenly she snapped her legs straight and leapt into the air.

Rocketing straight up, Awe was able to see the landscape around her. She quickly located the two blue streaks of lightning. Suddenly the streaks stopped, Awe kept her eyes locked on their position, she landed and bolted off the edge of the gorge. Awe landed on the forest's floor, shaking the ground. She began racing after her prey.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Alex dropped the women they were carrying, each male was panting heavily. Pat knew the Devil that was coming at them was a lot stronger than the one he faced. Alex turned to Pat.

"What was that?" He asked, gasping for air.

"That, was a monster," Pat replied, stumbling over to a tree and sitting against it. "We have to regroup with the others."

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. Ruby stepped forward. "Let's get going then."

"Right," Pat said, standing up.

Pat walked towards Ruby, but suddenly her grabbed her and leapt away. Awe flew from the bushes and slammed her fist into the ground where the two once stood. Awe glared at Pat and rushed after him. The male spun around, his katana drawn and unloaded on the woman. Awe blocked the bullets with her gauntlets and swung at Pat.

Pat pushed Ruby away and brought his forearm up, blocking the attack with lightning that formed around his forearm. Pat pushed her fist back and unleashed a flurry of attacks with his katana. Awe blocked these attacks by punching his katana as it came at her. Pat furiously unleashed his might, sending massive amounts of lightning to his blade. With each hit, Awe seemed to be getting more powerful. The strength of her attacks went from large to massive, the shear weight each punch held seemed like a hurricane and she was still increasing it.

Pat knew he was fighting a losing battle, so he brought his blade back and sent white lightning down to it. Pat slammed the white and black blade into Awe, but she brought her arms up and blocked the attack. The last attack almost knocked her off her feet. However, Pat only had one more charge of white lightning. Pat leapt backwards and quickly analyzed the situation. He looked and saw Ruby getting up from being shoved, Weiss and Alex looked for an opening to jump into the fight. Pat sighed, he didn't know if they could all flee at the same time.

Suddenly Pat made a split second decision. He unclipped Thundercloud from his back and threw it to Alex. "Take this and live!"

Pat turned his attention back to Awe, his eyes flashed white and his pupils morphed into a four pointed star. Pat leapt forward and slammed his sword down over his head. Awe was caught off guard by the sudden surge of strength. She barely blocked the attack. Her attention was now completely on Pat.

Alex and Weiss rushed off. Ruby looked at Pat, but she knew better. She too fled, leaving behind only rose petals.

Pat unleashed a swift barrage, slashing to the right and left like crazy. Awe was barely keeping up and was forced into blocking. She blocked every attack with her gauntlets and slowly was forced backwards by the force that was Pat Brewner. However, Pat couldn't even keep this power up. Pat willingly dropped his Gewitter down to a first form, reverting his pupils back to normal.

Awe, who now had gotten her guard back and was fighting an underpowered force, began an offensive. She knocked his blade away and started brutally slamming her fists into him with that same increasing power as before. Every punch seemed like an explosion. Awe brutally unleashed her might onto Pat, who slowly was forced back.

Pat finally began blocking the few attacks that he could. He never used it anymore, but his katana was much faster than Thundercloud. Awe kept up her attack, suddenly landing a punch on Pat's chest, knocking all the wind from his lungs and shattering his defense as he staggered back.

Awe then began slower attacks with more strength. She knocked the blade from Pat's hands and uppercut his jaw. Awe followed this with a right hook to his jaw and then a left hook. She roundhouse kicked his ribs, prompting him to spit blood. Finally a punch to the face made Pat fall backwards. Awe caught him by his collar and held the limp male up.

Awe stared into his eyes. She pressed a button on her gauntlet and a blade popped out of the wrist. She held Pat up in the air and brought her arm back. Pat suddenly threw his hand into the air and a bolt of lightning came down, striking the earth. Awe threw Pat away and blocked the lightning with her arms. Pat hit the dirt hard, sliding a few feet before stopping.

He quickly got up and dove for his blade. Awe saw this and got into a stance, expecting him to fight her. Pat looked at her weakly and lightning covered his body. He also got into a stance, preparing to charge. Awe smirked, this was the action she wanted.

Pat suddenly bolted towards her. Awe swung her arm, shooting it right towards Pat. However, something happened she didn't expect, something completely out of character for Pat. He ducked and slid under her arm, leaping back onto his feet once he was clear of the attack. Pat shot off like a rocket from Awe. The woman stumbled forward from the momentum of her attack. She spun around, flustered. Awe's face twisted from rage and she ran after him at her top speed. Awe had him trapped, she knew he was almost out of aura for his semblance, which meant no more running.

XXX XXX XXX

Qrow and Midnight's team stood around the lobby. Winter, who had survived the attack she had taken, had informed Qrow of the Devil's attack.

"We need to leave now, let's take the relic and run, come back later!" Winter said.

Oscar, who was currently controlled by Ozpin, spoke, "That would be wise, but I feel dark magic in play. If what you're saying is true, then these Devils have trapped us in Hope Reich via that seal."

"No way Oz, we can't leave?" Qrow asked.

"No and the relic is missing," Midnight added.

Marty looked at the ground. "Ruby took with her, I don't think she knew they would be gone for so long."

"Whatever the reason, we need that relic back," Ozpin stated. He turned to Midnight. "Take a team and find it, have Marty teleport you to the Gorge."

Midnight nodded, he looked at Rook, Ess and Coco. They all nodded back at him. He walked over to Marty. Marty teleported them all, one by one to the gorge. Soon the whole team had been deployed.

Ozpin turned to Marty. "I need you to find Ryden's team and bring them back."

Marty nodded and vanished. Leaving Qrow, Winter and Ozpin to discuss how they would destroy the seal.

XXX XXX XXX

Back in the forest, Pat stumbled through the thick foliage. He had multiple bruises and a few cuts. Mainly he was fatigued, he hadn't used all of his offensive aura, but most of it had been drained. The sound of running water could be heard in the distance. Pat swiftly stumbled towards it. He emerged from the bushes on the bank of a river and collapsed onto the ground.

Pat slowly crawled to the river. Reaching it, Pat cupped his hands and began to drink. Pat wiped any excess from his lips with his arm. He stood back up and looked around, he thought about using the water as a means to travel, but it would leave him wide open. The river was also very shallow.

Suddenly a voice whispered in his ear. "Found you."

Pat tried to spin around, but Awe placed to punches into his back. Pat staggered forward into the river, he noted that the punches felt a lot lighter than before. Pat raised his sword and charged the woman, lightning engulfed his arms and he moved swiftly. Awe blocked all the weak attacks he made and sent him flying back with a punch to the gut.

Pat flew across the river and landed on his feet on the other side. He spun around on landing and sent a few bolts of lightning at Awe. She casually blocked them and started walking towards him. She entered the water.

"Surely you have some more in you than that!" She taunted, moving closer.

Awe now was reaching the other side of the river and Pat slowly stepped back, stopping his assault. Awe leapt towards Pat, who then closed his eyes. Pat's eyes flew open, revealing his four pointed Gewitter. Pat leaned back and Awe went sailing over him. He slashed his blade into her side, swatting her away. Awe landed on the ground and sprung back up.

Pat released the Gewitter and tried to run, but Awe attacked him again. She swung at his face. Pat blocked all the attacks with his blade, again her strength was slowly increasing. Awe increased the speed of her attacks, Pat had only seen such speed in lightning Guardians. Pat wasted aura blocking the attacks, his speed was slowly diminishing, while Awe's power was increasing greatly. Her final hit sent Pat flying backwards down the bank of the river.

Pat hit the sand and rolled onto his feet, he unclipped his white cape and grabbed it. Awe charged him, ready to end the male. Pat didn't do anything, he waited for her to get nearer. Awe activated the blades in both her gauntlets. She reached him and Pat leapt to the side, wrapping the cape around Awe's face. She thrashed wildly and slashed his side, tearing through his jacket and aura with just one hit. Pat winced in pain and his grip weakened, Awe elbowed him and he staggered away.

Awe was enraged, she ripped the cape from her face and furiously looked around for the male. But she couldn't find anything. She roared and threw the cape into the river. Awe was insulted by Pat's combat tactics. She wound her arm up and started punching the ground.

Pat hid in the bushes, waiting for an opportunity to strike. He knew her semblance was tied to her strength, but he had no idea what it did. Pat was wondering why she was punching the ground like that, it didn't make any sense to him.

After a while, Awe stood back up. She looked at the ground and wound her arm up. Awe slammed her fist into the ground, slamming through it and creating a crater. A massive shockwave flew from her fist, sending everything flying. The trees were uprooted and launched back, along with the bushes, the grass, even the animals. Pat shielded his face with his arms as he too slowly slid back on his feet.

Suddenly the shock wave ended. Pat dropped his arms and sighed, he looked around and his eyes widened. Everything within at least two hundred yards had been blown away by the shear power of Awe's punch. Pat understood her semblance now.

Awe looked around and saw Pat, she began strolling towards him with a murderous grin. "No more hiding!"

Pat raised his blade. "Neat semblance you got there."

"You like it? I call it Fury!" Awe shouted back.

Pat shrugged. "Its similar to my friend's. Every time you hit something, your physical strength seems to double. However, there's a time limit."

"Guilty is charged, but I doubt you'll need to know any of that in the after life!" Awe leapt towards him, she brought her fist back.

Pat raised his blade. " _Clock starts…"_

Awe reached him and sent her fist flying, but Pat leapt out of the way. Awe's fist hit the ground again. " _Now!"_

The shockwave that followed was even stronger than before, but Pat was hoping for that. He leapt into the air and allowed the shock wave to carry him off. Pat flew through the air, landing just a little behind the impacted zone of Awe's attack. He quickly ducked into some bushes. He slowly counted in his head, watching Awe from the bushes.

She frantically looked around for him, but couldn't track him. She was too enraged to try her attack again. Pat continued his counting, " _twenty nine, thirty._ "

Pat leapt out of the bushes into the crater like zone. He threw a few bolts of lightning at Awe, which she immediately blocked. Awe leapt towards him at an insane speed. Awe began her barrage of punches, Pat dodged them all this time, blocking only the ones he had to.

Pat leapt backwards and smirked. "Thirty seconds, that's your time limit? If your fists don't connect with something in that amount of time, your semblance drains."

She glared at him and charged again, unleashing a faster barrage of attacks. Pat couldn't keep up, he began blocking the attacks with his blade. She slowly pressed him back. Suddenly she slapped the blade from his hands and slammed her fist into his chest.

Pat activated his semblance and blitzed around the woman, grabbing her from behind. He had her in a full nelson, this way she couldn't use her arms. Pat was waiting the thirty seconds before he tried to attack again. Awe furiously tried to shake Pat off, but he wouldn't budge. She grit her teeth, she didn't expect Pat to be so much trouble.

"Well done, you're certainly clever," She said, grinning. "However, you didn't bother to see my other moves."

"Other moves?" Pat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like my evolved semblance," Awe said, grinning. She closed her eyes and stopped moving. Her skin started to grow a dark purple and her hair darkened into a jet black, her eyes became black and white. A strange aura came from her, Pat could feel it radiating off of her. She sighed and spoke, "This, is Wrath!"

Suddenly she grabbed Pat and ripped him away. She threw him like he was nothing. Pat hit the ground and rolled onto his feet. He looked at her, she was slowly walking towards him. Pat frantically looked for his blade.

"This power increases the effects of Fury by four instead of two, making my twice as strong!" She shouted, leaping towards Pat. Awe unleashed her attack onto him, throwing multiple punches.

Pat blocked the first two, but the third landed with incredible speed. Pat sent lightning to his arms and began to block the others. He didn't bother shielding himself with lightning, it would just waste his offensive aura even more. Pat was slowly falling behind, Awe's speed and strength were increasing with every blow. Pat blinked and flashed his Gewitter, his arms increased their speed.

Awe's power was becoming too great, but Pat had no way of withdrawing without taking an attack of full power. Pat was forced to do something he didn't want to do, he activated his four pointed Gewitter. Instantly Pat felt the power rush through like it had before.

Pat's arms became blurs, blocking every single attack and even countering. Pat's aura became stronger and shielded him perfectly. Pat was even starting to push Awe back. He slowly felt his energy draining, he knew he would have to make these last few attacks count. Pat huffed and pulled his arms back. He released one punch of lightning, followed by another and another. Each punch held all his might in them, each punch shook the ground around them. Slowly, however, Pat started to slow down, his punches started to weaken.

Suddenly pain shot into his left eye and his vision became red. Pat reached up and grabbed his eye, blood soaked his hand as he gripped it in pain. Awe smirked, she had taken quite the beating, she even felt some pain with the last punches. But now it was her turn, she had five seconds remaining. Awe wound her fist back and sent Pat flying with a punch.

Pat flew back and hit the ground, tumbling across it. He came to a sudden stop, lying on the ground in pain as the blood dripped from his left eye. Awe slowly walked towards him, ready to end the fight. She picked Pat up by the collar and looked at his face. It was bloodied and beaten, his left eye shut and bleeding, while the right was his normal navy blue.

She smirked and prepared to punch him again. Suddenly his right eye flashed white, lightning that was frost white appeared on his arm.

"True lightning, second charge!" He shouted, slamming his fist into Awe's gut.

The sheer force of the attack caused Awe to release her hold on Pat and sent her sliding back on her feet. She quickly recovered and looked back at Pat, who was weakly standing in front of her. Awe glared at Pat and leapt at him once again.

Pat suddenly rolled out of the way and Awe struck the ground where he once stood. She spun around and attempted to attack Pat again, but he raised his hand and sent out his counter attack.

"Lightning Chains!" He called, clapping his hands together. Bolts shot off his body and towards Awe. These bolts struck Awe and wrapped around her, creating restraints. The bolts suddenly extended and struck the ground, anchoring themselves and stopping Awe from moving.

Pat stood in front of Awe smirking, but not separating his hands. She furiously struggled against the attack. Pat panted and struggled to stand, but no matter what, he would keep the hold on the girl.

"What is this?" Awe shouted.

"This is what practice gets you, my semblance has evolved into something much greater!" Pat said, grinning proudly over his abilities. " _Still, I can't keep this up for ever. Her strength alone is making this impossible, but if I don't keep those chains up, I'll get massacred._ "

Pat stared at Awe, he just had to wait thirty seconds, after that, he could attempt a counter attack. Still he had to hold her down for the next thirty seconds, then counter her base strength, which was something mighty on its own. Even more, he had to deal with her just charging back up. He racked his brain around what to do, but couldn't come up with anything.

His aura was almost completely used up. Pat had used both charges of his True lightning and had no more ace in the holes. Awe was slowly breaking free from her restraints. Pat struggled to hold her down, he couldn't do anymore, this was the fight he had lost.

Finally Pat collapsed and his hands separated. The lightning keeping Awe restrained dispersed and she was set free. Awe suddenly rushed towards Pat, knowing she had a mere ten seconds remaining. She wound her arm back and leapt towards him, delivering the final blow.

Suddenly she was sent flying back by a piece of rock that rose from the ground with the only purpose of striking her. Awe flew back and hit the ground, sliding to a stop.

The weak Pat slowly looked around. His eyes landed on Rook, who stood at the edge of the clearing. He began to walk towards Pat. He clenched his mighty warhammer and began to run.

Pat quickly snapped his head back to Awe, his eyes widened as she flew towards him, rage in her eyes.

"I will end!" She roared.

Rook came sailing over Pat and slammed his hammer into Awe's chest, knocking back. Awe hit the ground and threw a fist up at Rook, the large man blocked it with his hammer. A massive shock wave erupted as the two attacks collided. Both fighters were sent back and landed on their feet.

"Overpower!" Rook shouted. His aura flashed around his body and he suddenly felt a surge of power wash over him.

Rook charged Awe and slammed his hammer into her, sending her flying back with his semblance. Rook sighed and dropped his hammer, he slowly turned around and walked back over to Pat. The two stared at each other, they both knew there was something that had to be said and finally, after a moment, Pat said it.

"You idiot," Pat said, rolling his eyes and grinning.

"Brewner, it has been too long since we fought together," Rook said, offering his hand to Pat, who gladly took it. Rook pulled Pat back onto his feet. Pat felt like his stamina was coming back, finally a piece of his past had come back.

Pat almost cried, remembering the times he and the rest of PARA fought together. They were all unstoppable forces, each delivering swift and consecutive attacks, using the forces of nature itself. The four of them could have handled anything, if only Timo didn't break their team.

"Rook, I doubt I'll be much help in a fight," Pat admitted.

"I agree!" A voice called out. Pat spun around and saw Midnight walking towards him, but Midnight wasn't alone. Coco and Ess followed behind him. Midnight reached Pat and smiled. "Sit this one out, we got this."

Pat nodded and collapsed again. The injuries were all starting to hit him. Team MERC walked towards Awe, she rolled her eyes at the four.

"I'm not dealing with this!" Awe sneered, she clapped her hands together and began to chant gibberish. Suddenly three portals appeared, a monster walked out of each portal. These monsters were humans, tempted by darkness. Each was different than the last.

The three stood before MERC. Awe looked at them. "Pick one, I want the one with the hammer."

The three humans stepped towards MERC. Midnight scanned them all, two males and one female. The girl had dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, her weapon was a blade. The two males were an oddity in themselves, one had jet black hair and the other white hair, both had shaggy and messy hair. The two males didn't appear to have a weapon, but Midnight knew they had some trick up their sleeve.

A strong wind blew through the clearing, kicking dust into the air. The fight hadn't begun yet, but the dread in the air revealed the dread that would come. MERC was going to face an uphill battle.

XXX XXX XXX


	78. V9 Ch4 The Past

A woman walked around the streets of Freund, a sword at her hip. Her amber eyes and brown hair blended with the gloomy and dark streets. Few people passed her, but those her did gave the woman puzzled looked, some even quickly walking away.

She sighed, she had not been given an assignment she liked, she actually hated what was about to happen. The woman finally reached her destination, the middle of a random road in Freund.

She placed her hands down on the road and closed her eyes. Wind flew from her hands down into the street. The wind slowly pressed into whatever cracks it could find, filling the ground below.

Finally the woman reopened her eyes and stood up. She raised her hands and the ground beneath her began to crack. She began to struggle as she lifted a chunk of the road into the air. A chunk of the road broke off and was lifted above the street, but the woman couldn't hold it any longer

She faltered and her hands fell to her sides, the chunk of road flew back down. Suddenly it was caught by multiple pillars of ice. The woman looked down at the hole in the road. She could feel a dark presence rising from it.

A woman crawled out of the hole, her bones shifting around under her skin, like they were recovering from something. Her aura was immense, the amber eyed woman could feel it from where she stood.

Both women looked at each other and smiled, they each had the same mission. However, each woman had a different purpose for doing said mission. They turned and began walking away, leaving the ice to melt in the sun, which was beginning to emerge from the clouds.

XXX XXX XXX

In the clearing, things were starting to heat up. MERC was still staring down their opponents. Suddenly the three minions leapt into battle. The female struck Midnight, grabbing him by the neck and carrying him off. Wings sprout from her back and she soared away.

The black haired male waved his arm and an orb of black energy shout from him towards Ess. The other Pat blocked the attack with his knives, but the orb pushed him back at high speeds. Ess was pushed from the clearing back into the forest.

The white haired male stepped forward and smirked at Coco, he raised his hand and a blast of light was sent from his hand. Coco was struck by the blast and also sent flying away.

Both males looked at each other and nodded, they leapt off in the direction of Ess, leaving Awe, Rook, and Pat to their own devices. Rook walked over to Pat and helped him up once more.

"The two of us can handle her!" He declared. "Summon your Elder weapon back to your hands, unleash its full power!"

Pat huffed. "I'm not that powerful."

Rook looked at his comrade, stunned. It wasn't like Pat to deny his ego, instantly, Rook thought of something to stoke his rage. "What was her name?"

"Who?"

"That girl who travels with you. I believe it was Ruby," Rook said. He shrugged. "I suppose you didn't learn anything from Liz."

Pat's heart skipped a beat. His mind flashed images of his dead lover. Pat grit his teeth, so close, but that wasn't enough to send Pat over the edge.

"So was she the girl in red?" Awe asked. She looked at Pat, who was looking away. "I'll find her, right after I finish you!"

Awe leapt towards Pat and Rook. She wound her arm back and prepared to unleash hell onto the two men. A sudden flash of black aura consumed Pat. In the blink of an eye, he was next to Awe. Her eyes widened, he had activated a five pointed Gewitter, but it was blood red. Black markings ran down his arms and marked parts of his face.

She knew about his fight with Strafe and how he had used Ahnen to transform into a divine, but this was different. Pat wasn't using a regular demon this time, she had no idea what he had inside of him.

Suddenly, with his blade covered in black lightning, Pat stabbed Awe. She was thrown away as soon as the blade connected with her, a shock wave was sent out. Awe skipped across the ground and tumbled to a stop. She weakly got onto her hands and knees, spitting up blood from the attack.

She looked back at Pat, he had lost the black markings and the demonic aura, but his eyes were still in their five pointed Gewitter form, even his one eye had healed. Even stranger was they were frost white again. Awe cracked her neck and got onto her feet.

"I don't know what that power was, but I want to see MORE!" Awe shouted, rushing towards Pat.

Rook sped up to her, slamming his hammer into her gut. Awe pushed the hammer away with her fist and countered with a fist flying towards his face. Pat speed in, blue lightning racing around him and his blade, he slashed her fist back. Rook sent the butt of his hammer's pole into Awe's chin, send her staggering back.

Rook stuck his arm out and Pat grabbed it, the two gripped each other. They both shouted, "Thunderous Earthquake!"

Rook spun Pat around and sent him flying towards Awe. Pat slammed his blade into her, sending her shooting back. The ground shook beneath them and a loud boom was heard as the after effects took place. Pat had sent lightning onto Awe as he struck her, he just made it explode.

The attack wasn't finished however, Rook clapped his hands together and followed Awe as she sail through the air.

"Stein Spikes!" Rook shouted.

Spikes of stone flew from the ground beneath Awe, shooting up and striking her with immense force. Awe got thrashed as she was barraged with the spikes. Finally the barrage ended and she was able to recover. Awe landed on the ground on her feet, quickly sliding backwards. She scanned the two enemies in front of her, but she could only find one.

Suddenly a blue flash flew past her. She spun around and was met by the black blade of Carbon Jäger. Awe stumbled back as Pat unleashed a brutal flurry of attacks onto her. He finished this flurry with one powerful strike of his fist.

"Thunder God's Fist!" He shouted, slamming his fist into Awe, the resulting explosion of lightning sent her shooting backwards.

Pat bolted after her and Rook leapt towards her. The two were both nearing the woman. Finally they both reached her at the same time, each with their weapon wound back. They both slammed their weapons down onto her. Awe was sent into the ground, knocking up a cloud of dust and violently shaking the ground like an earthquake.

The two guardians stood, pushing their weapons down. The cloud of dust surrounded them, blocking all vision. The cloud of dust quickly dispersed and revealed Awe. She had caught both weapons, each one with one arm. She hardly struggled to keep them from striking her as the two Elder Guardians pushed against her.

Awe pushed the weapons away and struck both males in the gut, sending them both flying away. She leapt after Rook, seeing that he was the one with more stamina. Awe sent him into the ground with a powerful punch. She picked him up and unleashed a barrage, charging her semblance. She unleashed each powerful punch, holding nothing back.

Pat recovered with haste and rushed towards Awe, he threw multiple bolts of lightning, each bolt arced around, moving unpredictably.

"Thunder God's Fury!" Pat screamed.

Awe sent Rook flying with one attack and spun back around, she saw at least twenty bolts of lightning coming towards her. She closed her eyes and stood tall, the bolts of lightning neared. Awe's eyes flew open and she slammed her fists together. The shock wave caused by the two fists hitting each other sent the bolts flying away.

Awe sighed and leapt towards Pat, ready to end him. He tried to block, but Awe's strength was tremendous. She easily knocked Pat off his feet and sent him flying. Awe smirked and looked around.

"Is that all?"

XXX XXX XXX

Ess slid backwards on his feet, going through bushes and even some trees. Finally The orb of darkness dispersed and Ess stopped sliding back. He scanned around, using his Gewitter to get a better feel of the terrain around him.

Suddenly to spikes flew from the trees towards him. Ess flipped backwards and dodged them, he landed in a shallow stream, scanning for the origin of the attack. The two males walked out of the bushes, the white haired one had their arm raised towards Ess.

"Look brother, this one looks just like the one Mistress Awe is fighting!" The one with black hair stated.

"Yes Mut, he does," the white haired one replied.

"Wig, shall I take him down?" Mut asked.

"No, we shall kill him together," Wig answered.

Ess scoffed. "I doubt either of you will be able to scratch me."

The two brothers smiled at Ess, they both threw their hands up and shouted their attack together, "Balance!"

Four balls of energy appeared in the brothers hands, each ball was roughly the same size. Two were pure white and the others an ink black. Suddenly the four balls of energy were shot towards Ess, the male ducked down and the four balls flew over his face.

He leapt back up and drew his revolvers. He aimed them at the two and smirked, but they were smirking back. Ess' eyes widened and he spun around, just in time to see the two balls flying back towards him. Again he dodged by leaping into the air and allowing the balls to fly past him.

The two brothers closed their fists and the balls separated. One by one they all flew at Ess in different directions, each coming at him as soon as he landed. The balls immense speed forced Ess to use both his Gewitter and his semblance to dodge them. One of the black spheres grazed Ess' arm. In a flash, it exploded, engulfing Ess in dark energy.

The two brothers smirked as the explosion occurred, they were overjoyed by the cloud of smoke caused by it. A cloud of smoke that hid the body of their fallen enemy or so they thought.

Suddenly a blue blur came racing out of the cloud of smoke, blitzing towards the two brothers. It slammed into Wig, digging a knife into his chest. Ess breathed heavily, rage filled his frost eyes. Ess' white jacket was obliterated with most of it being burnt away or torn. Wig coughed up blood, he didn't expect the attack in the slightest.

"Brother!" Mut shouted, throwing a punch at Ess.

Ess quickly yanked his knife out and flipped back, gaining distance from the two. The two brothers glared at him and sent their three orbs fling towards him. Ess skillfully dodged all the attacks with ease, not letting a single orb so much as come within a foot of him.

"What the hell is this?!" Mut shouted, his voice filled with rage. "This idiot wasn't that fast before!"

Wig stared at their enemy, he noticed his eyes and pointed. "Calm yourself brother, look at his eyes! His pupils are stars!"

Ess smirked at the two and rushed forward, they flung their hands at him and the orbs shot towards him. Ess ran right towards the three orbs, he waited for the last second before splitting into lightning and bursting around the orbs. Ess reformed behind the two orbs and launched two bolts of lightning at the two brothers, both bolts hit them and sent each flying back.

"Piercing Bolts!" Ess screamed.

The two brothers hit the ground behind them and tumbled to a stop. They both laid there, steam rising from their bodies. Ess knew that had to have killed them, he couldn't feel an aura from either one, which while odd, meant they had no armor. Ess spun around, holstering his weapons and was suddenly met with a burning sensation on his back. He staggered forward and looked over his shoulder.

His back had steam rising from it and the skin was a light red. He looked back at the two brothers, Wig had gotten back onto his feet along with Mut. Both of them had bones coming out of their chests. Ess' eyes widened at the sight, each of their bone armor had black scorch marks.

"Nice attack, if we had waited any longer to use our dual semblance, we may have actually died their," Wig explained, allowing the bone chest plate to sink back under his skin.

Mut smirked. "I'd be careful of Balance by the way, we still have two more orbs left!"

Mut threw his hand forward and the black orb came from the bushes, rocketing towards Ess. The male leapt over the orb, only for the last white orb to slam into his face. The last white orb delivered a burning sensation like the sun itself had just touched Ess' face, it also sent Ess hurdling into the ground. Ess slammed into the dirt with tremendous force, creating a small crater.

The two brothers grinned and began walking towards him, ready to end the battle. They each held out their hands, energy gathering in their palms. Finally they reached the crater Ess laid in. They aimed both hands at him and prepared to attack.

However, Ess suddenly blitzed behind the two. He grabbed the arms and slammed them together, he called lightning to his hands and went to serve their hands. The two brothers expelled bone plating along their arms and blocked the attack. Mut brought his hand back and slapped Ess across the face with it. Ess stumbled backwards and Wig slammed his foot into Ess' chest.

Ess was launched back and hit the ground behind him, rolling onto his feet. He was panting and ripped whatever remained of his jacket off. It was time to get serious, Ess knew it, he couldn't win if he kept going at his current pace.

The two brothers held up their arms again. Mut smirked at Ess. "time to finish this!"

"Massive Balance!" They both shouted. Hundreds of black and white orbs of energy appeared behind the two brothers. They both smirked at Ess. The two flicked their hands forward and the orbs were unleashed, rocketing towards Ess.

Ess clapped his hands together, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. His eyes flew back open, revealing a five pointed Gewitter. Ess flew forward, he was a blur, zig zagging and flipping between the orbs, not letting a single one touch him. Ess raced through the orbs, suddenly a few white orbs swarmed him.

Ess drew his knives, he began rapidly slashing the orbs from the sky, but they were just reforming as soon as he struck them. All the orbs began to swarm him, he was about to be over run, this was the end. The orbs blocked out the sun, creating darkness as they engulfed Ess.

Ess was so quick to accept defeat, he had nothing to live for, no one to fight for and nothing to love. He was alone in this universe and owed them nothing. He shut his eyes and dropped to his knees in defeat as the orbs closed in.

Ess expected sure pain, but something else came. A memorie popped into his head, it was of Weiss. Ess had a fond memory of the two of them.

 _He and Weiss stood on a cliff, overlooking forever fall's forest. The red trees were beautiful. They held each other's hands, much to Weiss' displeasure, she never liked showing her feelings for the blonde, but secretly loved him more than anything._

 _Weiss couldn't stop thinking about her father, she had been dodging him for years, but he was about to remove her heiress status. Tears started to build up in her eyes._

 _Ess looked down at her and gave a half hearted smile, he wiped the tears from her face and smiled with all the warmth in his heart. "What's wrong?"_

" _I-It's nothing," Weiss said, looking away._

 _Ess frowned, he grabbed her chin and gently move it up so she was looking at him. "Weiss, what is it?"_

" _I-I'm afraid of my father," She admitted. "He wants to force me to be the perfect Schnee, but I can't tell him no."_

" _Weiss," Ess said with his normal warming voice, he hadn't had that kind of voice for so long after Ruby left him, only when he was with Weiss. Ess hugged the woman tightly. "Don't worry, I've got you. I won't let anything harm you. That's a promise, I will face anything for you, even your dad."_

 _That last line stuck out to Ess, it echoed in his head. "I'll face anything for you" was something he meant, not some half hearted promise and Ess was determined to make it mean something._

Ess opened his eyes, he felt a surge of power come over him. He let out a wave of energy, pushing the orbs away.

"Thunderdome!" Ess shouted, as the dome of lightning expanded. His seven pointed Gewitter darted around like crazy as the sunlight poured back in, scanning everything and noting every possible form of attack.

Ess dropped his dome to conserve aura and shot off like a bullet, darting through the orbs, trying not to touch a single one. A few white ones grazed his arms and legs, Ess ignored the pain and kept going. He was fired up and nothing was going to stop him.

The two brothers saw him coming and panicked. They both raised their hands and unleashed two powerful beams of darkness and light.

"Yin and Yang!"

The two beams swirled into each other, forming a black and white beam. Ess held out his hand and sent out a large bolt of lightning to counter the two beams.

"Thunder burst!" Ess shouted.

The two attacks slammed into each other and their power was unleashed. The shock wave alone threw everything around it away, trees, bushes, grass, the ground itself. The three put all their remaining aura into the attack and the reaction was a massive explosion. Sending all the fighters flying back.

Ess was thrown back into a tree, he slid down it and landed on the ground. He could barely move and his right eye was completely sealed, blood dripped from it, his left felt like it was on fire and he could barely see through it.

The two brothers weren't in a better position, they were on the ground. Wig had lost his right arm, it was completely gone, Mut couldn't even move and his skin was scorched, leaving burn marks all over his body.

Wig grit his teeth and got onto his feet. "I'm going to kill him!"

Mut followed. " _We_ are going to kill him!"

The two brothers limped through the forest, they were both enraged. Each one was prepared to end Ess. Mut drew a knife from his pocket and rushed forward, he emerged through the bushes onto where Ess should be.

To Mut's surprise, Ess was gone. Mut dropped the knife from his hand. How dare someone humiliate him and his brother like that and run off. Mut was now determined to find Ess and kill him.

Wig walked up behind his brother and studied the area, he noticed a small trail of blood leading away from the area.

"Brother," Wig said, tapping his brother on the shoulder. Mut looked up and Wig pointed at the trail of blood. "He's wounded and powerless, let's take our time hunting him down."

XXX XXX XXX


	79. V9 Ch5 Heroic

Oscar, Qrow and Winter all sat in the Inn, they were discussing the Seven Devils. Qrow was wondering about the curse inflicted.

"So how can these Devils use magic? I thought only you and the Maidens could Oz," Qrow said.

"While it's true that magical abilities are rare nowadays, but there was a time when most huntsmen could use magic. Even now I see examples of this, such as these Guardians and their semblances. It isn't uncommon for a Guardian to have a dual semblance." Ozpin ranted.

"So how are we going to override the magic these Devils are using?" Winter asked.

Ozpin grinned. "We'll be receiving special help on that one."

XXX XXX XXX

Hulda flew through the sky, she had Midnight in her clutches. Suddenly she dive bombed towards the ground, releasing Midnight and sending him rocketing towards the earth. Midnight landed on his feet and rolled across the ground back onto his feet. He drew his bow and readied it, aiming for the woman.

However, much to Midnight's surprise, she wasn't in the sky anymore. Midnight frantically looked around for her. She appeared behind him and slashed his back with her blade. Midnight dodged this attack and tried to use his semblance, throwing his arm towards her. Hulda kicked Midnight in the gut and launched herself backwards.

She smirked at him. "Such odd attacks, what is a hand going to do?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" Midnight shouted, leapt towards her. He slashed at the woman with his bladed bow.

Hulda simply dodged and moved with grace. Midnight attempted to grab her forehead again, but Hulda threw her sword up and swatted his arm away. Midnight broke his bow into scimitars and unleashed a flurry of attacks onto Hulda.

Hulda was fast enough to block every attack and counter, she threw a few kicks at Midnight. Her attacks went through and Midnight was forced to leap back. He combined his blades back into his bow and redrew the string. Midnight brought his hand back and drew an arrow. He slowly readied the arrow, his arm began to glow black.

"Cursed Arrow!" He shouted, firing it towards Hulda.

The woman was about to block it like anything else, but she suddenly felt a strong aura presence within the arrow. Hulda rolled to the side and allowed the arrow to fly past her. She looked back at Midnight.

"What was that?!" She asked.

"A tactical edge!" Midnight shouted back.

She sighed and shrugged. "Alright, I suppose you don't want to keep this going for ever, fine by me!"

Hulda raised her blade straight into the sky and it began to glow. Black flames appeared on the blade, they were engulfing it.

"Hell Flame!" She shouted, swiping her sword down and unleashing an arc of flames that flew towards Midnight.

Midnight's eyes widened and he bolted. The flames struck where he once stood and erupted into a powerful explosion. Midnight had dodged the fires by ducking into the many bushes that surrounded the two. He wondered if she had seen him.

Hulda looked around, but couldn't find Midnight, she knew she hadn't killed him, there was no body in the scorched area of the forest. She grit her teeth and looked around, enraged.

"Why don't you come on out?" She shouted.

Hulda knew Midnight would keep hiding, but she didn't want to go on the offensive yet, leaping onto a tree branch, Hulda was able to scan the forest more efficiently.

Midnight watched her from his bush, he rummaged around in his pocket, taking out all his tools he had left. Razor wire, spare explosive arrow heads, a few fuses, some wiring, a knife or two, fire dust, and cloth were his supplies for this fight. He sighed, why couldn't he have brought more explosives?

Midnight sat down, he had to think about a decent strategy for what he was given. Midnight had no estimate of how long it would take him to come up with a game ending play, just like how in chess he never knew what play to make. Chess had become a fond past time of Midnight, he liked all the strategy that went into it.

XXX XXX XXX

Mut walked through the forest, he was following the trail of blood. He had been doing so for the last few minutes, Ess was quick, Mut knew that, but Ess couldn't have gotten that far. Mut soon heard the sound of rushing water, he ran forward.

Mut pushed through some bushes and emerged on the sandy edge of a rushing river and a waterfall. Mut looked around, he was trying to find Ess. His first though was the cliff that held the waterfall, but Ess must've been too injured to climb it as now blood was on it. Mut looked around, but the trail stopped a few feet before the river.

The end of the trail was at the foot of a mound of sand, footprints also lead to the mound and stopped. it suddenly snapped together for Mut. Ess leapt over the mound, this would stop both the trail and the footprints. Mut rushed onto the mound and looked beyond it, sure enough there was a trail of blood and more footprints.

Mut was about to call his brother when the ground shifted under his feet. Mut looked down at the mound of sand he stood on. A hand suddenly burst through the surface of the mound, followed by a head and a body. Ess leapt up from the mound and slammed his fist into Mut's jaw.

Mut staggered back and Ess kicked him down the mound. Mut landed on his feet at the bottom, he activated his semblance and used bones to grow a spike from his forearm. Mut leapt towards Ess and stabbed at him. Ess blocked the attack and went to counter.

Suddenly a searing pain engulfed Ess' arm and he staggered to his side. Ess looked in the direction of the attack and saw Wig. Ess looked between the two brothers, he knew he wouldn't last long in a fight. Ess grit his teeth and sent lightning to his hand. He looked between the two again and threw his hand into the ground, throwing sand everywhere.

Using the cloud of sand as cover, Ess was able to leapt into the river, he landed on top of it and began running across the water!

Both brothers aimed their hands at him and sent orbs of energy flying towards Ess. The male tried to dodge, but he had little energy left, one white orb struck him in the back, knocking him unconscious and causing him to fall into the water,slowly sinking to the bottom.

Mut punched his brother in the arm. "Idiot, now we have to chase him down!"

"He'll drown!" Wig shouted back, enraged by his brother.

Mut pointed to his burnt skin. "I want to kill him, some water won't steal my victory!"

"You're overreacting!" Wig said.

Mut rushed into the river and dove to the bottom. Wig watched shaking his head in disapproval.

"What a waste of time," He said, annoyed with his brother.

Moments later, Mut breached the surface, he was holding something. Mut slowly swam to the bank, dragging Ess' body. He reached the bank and threw Ess' body onto the sand. Mut drew one of Ess' knives.

"Wig, hold him up." Mut gripped the knife and practiced thrusting with it.

Wig looked down at Ess and sighed. "Just kill hi-"

"I SAID HOLD HIM UP!" Mut snapped.

Wig recultantly walked over and grabbed Ess by his arms, he hauled him onto his knees, Ess' limp head hung down and he was barely conscious. Mut grinned like mad and began punching Ess in the face. He repeatedly did this until he busted Ess' lip and it began to bleed.

Ess looked up at him and smirked, he spat blood onto Mut. The brother smiled down at Ess, then began savagely sending his foot into Ess' gut. Ess cried out in pain as Mut kicked him over and over again. Finally Mut stopped and he backed up a few steps.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, I'm going to gut you!" Mut shouted, walking towards Ess. He threw the knife forward.

Ess took the knife, he grimaced as it pierced his flesh. Mut yanked it back out, he grabbed Ess' face and forced him to look at is eyes. Mut went to stab Ess again, but something stopped him. A blade had fallen in front of Mut and blocked his knife. He looked around for the one responsible for throwing it.

"I'd kindly like it if you didn't kill him, he has some use!" Autumn shouted, walking towards the three.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat wiped some blood from his lip, he looked at Rook, his backup. They were being pressured as soon as Awe began using her real strength. Rook wasn't much better, minor cuts and bruises surrounded his body and his aura struggled to reactivate.

They weren't going to win, no matter what they did. Awe knew this as well, but she hadn't been allowed to fight for a long time, she was going to enjoy this for as long as she could. At least that was her plan.

Awe suddenly felt a presence she thought would never rememerge. The feeling was that which was felt when a major storm was coming. All the hairs on her body stood up, this wasn't looking good for her. She spun around and witnessed a man entering the clearing. His long blonde hair seemed to reflect the sun itself. Emerald green eyes were shielded by glasses. He was well dressed, chestnut brown overcoat over his black vest that shielded his white dress shirt and purple tie. His hands were stuck in his pockets and he was slowly striding towards her. This was someone that all demons were taught to fear and as a human she knew why.

"Edward König, finally decided to help stop us?" She asked, hiding her fear behind a fake confident attitude.

König kept walking, his face was solemn, like it always was, but this time it displayed a slight determination. His pace was slow, he felt no need to rush and did not bother replying to Awe's words. The sword at his side spoke for him.

Awe glared at him, his silence made her worry more. "Ever miss the wife? I bet you still blame yourself for what happened!"

König still didn't say a word, he kept his calm and remained composed.

"What don't care about your own wife?" Awe said. Awe was getting more fearful, which caused her to get angerier. "Talk damn it!"

König stopped. "How can I? Your idiotic ramblings are filling the air."

Awe thought she see him smirk as he continued walking. She grit her teeth. "Damn you fool!"

König continued his slow stride, not bothered by Awe's comments.

"Ever wonder about your boy?" Awe smirked. König stopped dead in his tracks. "I bet you haven't told him. Do you think he takes after you or his mother? Either way he will still be a monster. What a stupid child."

"You've crossed the line Awe, don't ever deride my children!" König sternly stated.

White lightning raced around him and shot off his body, König hadn't moved a muscle. The bolts flew towards Awe at blinding speeds. She was able to jump out of the way at the last second. Awe hit the ground to the side and rolled onto her feet.

"I heard that your semblance, Fury, increases your power with every blow, in that case," König paused and drew his blade. "I'll make sure you don't so much as make a fist!"

He kept his gaze on Awe and the ground around her suddenly began to morph. The earth itself shot up and restrained Awe in stone! König used this moment to speed towards her, striking her in the chest with his mighty blade. The restraints were broken and Awe was sent hurtling back. König stood straight and readied his blade.

Awe recovered from the hit and landed on her feet, sliding back. She suddenly dashed towards König. Both arms wound back and fists clenched.

"It doesn't matter what you do, as long as I land hits than my power multiples!" She shouted leaping into the air.

Awe suddenly came hurtling back down. She landed right on König and let both her fists fly. König blocked both fists with his blade countered by slashing her gut. Awe staggered back and several pillars of stone flew from the ground, unleashing a barrage onto her. Awe was struck numerous times by the pillars and snet flying backwards after one hit her in the jaw.

Awe hit the ground and rolled back onto her feet. She was panting and enraged by the fact that König was even stronger than she previously thought.

"Wahr said it took you and three others to defeat him, I'm at least half his power. Where did you get all this power?" Awe questioned.

König answered, "I was given more magical energy by the goddesses, let me show you what that can do!"

Suddenly more lightning bolts flew from König. They rocketed towards Awe, sweeping her legs out from underneath her and sending her flying yet again. Awe hit the ground and tried to recover, but the ground swallowed her limbs. Awe struggled against the restraints, but ultimately couldn't get them to budge.

"What are these made of!" She shrieked.

König began walking towards her. He pressed his glasses back into place. "I used the carbon in the ground to make diamond, you won't be breaking free of those for a while."

Pat nudged Rook. "Why didn't you think of that?"

König sheathed his blade and turned to Pat and Rook. "You two, I need you both to leave, go to the bordertown!"

Pat shook his head. "Edward, I ain't leaving! This is my fight!"

König stared at his son, his eyes had a begging look in them. Pat sighed and nodded, he and Rook quickly ran away, leaving König with Awe. König turned back to Awe.

"So where are they?" He asked.

Awe looked at the ground. "You stupid fool, you've doomed yourself to death."

König sighed. "An old man like me doesn't deserve to live, the one thing I loved in this world was taken from me and my family has been broken, those that remain won't even call me dad. You don't understand, I've been dead for a while now."

"Then allow me to send you off!" A voice called.

König slowly turned around, his gaze fell onto six figures. They had all gathered behind him, missing only one member, who was next to him. The Seven Devils had gathered, Wahr had been watching the whole time and recalled them all. Wahr knew that König was a threat, he had the unique ability to fight in the mortal plain without destroying it, so all seven were going to eliminate him.

XXX XXX XXX


	80. V9 Ch6 Flee

Pat and Rook finally had reached the old town that lay along the border. Qrow, Winter, Oscar, Ruby, Alex, Weiss, Ryden, Marty, Yang, Blake, and Sun were there waiting for them. Ruby saw the two and sprinted to Pat, tackling him into a hug.

"You're okay!" She cried.

Pat smiled and hugged her back. "When have I ever let you down? Actually, don't answer that."

Ruby giggled and smiled up at the male, whom smiled back. Pat ruffled her hair and looked around at the group. Qrow slowly walked up to him, a solemn look on his face.

"Kid, where's your old man?" Qrow questioned, looking away.

"Oh, he's back fighting Awe, but he'll meet back up us shortly, then we can go take the fight to those monsters!" Pat confidently said.

Ruby let go and took a step back, he face had also fallen solemn. Pat tilted his head and looked at everyone with a puzzled expression. He had no idea what everyone was so sad about, König was going to obliterate Awe.

"I'm not going at saying these things, but I'm sorry, kid," Qrow explained. "Your father offered to draw the Devils' attention, so we could break this curse and leave."

Pat's navy blue eyes widened at Qrow's words. "What?"

He frantically looked around, everyone had the same solemn expression as Qrow and Ruby, none of them would meet his eyes. His confidence shattered and his face displayed that.

"W-we aren't leaving him!" Pat said, holding back tears. "I-I can't lose another teacher, I just can't. Marty, teleport me there, I'm going to help him!"

Marty looked up at his brother, the two silently stared at each other for a few seconds, then Marty silently and slowly shook his head.

"You expect me to leave him behind some easily?" Pat shouted. "I'm going to help him!"

"Stillgelegt!" A voice called.

Pat's eyes suddenly widened and his head felt light, he collapsed to the ground. Everyone turned to the speaker of the spell, Eleanor. The woman walked up to Pat, who laid still on the ground. She aimed her hand down at him.

"Bind!" She called. Purple chains made of aura wrapped around Pat, then quickly faded. Eleanor then placed her hand on Ruby's hand, it flashed purple and Ruby suddenly felt the back of her hand burn. She collapsed to her knees as a mark appeared on her hand. Eleanor stood over the girl and the boy. "I've bound him to you, if he ever tries to come back here, you simply raise your hand and send aura into that mark, do not abuse this power."

Ruby nodded as she kept her eyes trained on Pat. "I won't."

Oscar stepped forward, controlled by Ozpin. "Is that all that spell does?"

"The spell itself does nothing that will harm the boy, I assume you know about magic?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what I did and why I did it," Eleanor snapped. She sighed and turned the curse's anchor point, which was a pile of floating chains. Eleanor held out her hand. "Curse Reverse!"

The chains shattered and dispersed into the air. Eleanor turned back to the group. "I've reversed the curse so it has the opposite effect, now the Devils can't leave Hope Reich, but you all may."

Rook walked over to Pat and picked him up. He threw Pat over his shoulder and looked to the others. Qrow nodded and began walking away.

"Well, I must go ahead of you all, it was nice seeing you again Weiss," Winter said.

"You too, sister," Weiss replied.

The group watched Winter walk off, they knew she would find her way back, but she couldn't be seen with the others. Qrow and the others embarked on their journey as soon as Winter was gone.

XXX XXX XXX

 _The land was white with snow, fresh snowfall had filled the land around Hope Reich. The water the flowed through the lands many rivers had frozen and the air was cold and dry._

 _Must homes in the area had heating, so the cold was not an issue. However, there was one home that did not have the comfort of said heating, the Brewner Mansion. But the residents were getting along fine without said heating, especially the Master and his wife._

 _Edward laid on his massive bed, next to his beloved Susan. The two were enjoying their new found peaceful lives after many years of adventures, battles, and lost friends. A small mound was slowly forming on Susan's stomach, she was pregnant with their first child, knowing it would be a boy, Edward had already dubbed the child Timo._

 _Edward had wrapped his arms around his wife, he made sure to hold on tight. "So have you given it any thought?"_

" _About Timo?" Susan asked._

" _Yeah, do you think he'll be like you?" Edward questioned._

 _Susan sighed. "I hope no child of our's ever becomes like me."_

 _Edward smiled and kissed his wife. "I didn't mean that, I meant loving, caring, and passionate."_

 _Susan rolled over so she was facing her husband, who was grinning at her. She smiled at him. "Let's not forget about you Edward, König, why can't he seek knowledge and be wise?"_

" _Because I'm just a mere fool… a fool who couldn't save anyone and willingly accepted a curse, they say you're the monster, but they'll never know the things I've done."_

 _Susan rolled her eyes. "You'll always be the amazing man I meet all those years ago with Clay, never a monster."_

 _Edward smiled and kissed his wife. "And you'll always be the sweet and kind young maiden that joined us in our journey and I promise that I won't let you fall."_

XXX XXX XXX

A single tear rolled down König's face as he thought back to that day, he never did keep that promise. But he shook his head, focusing on the problem in front of him. Seven foes loomed across from himself, each blood thirsty and ready to end him. König stepped forward with his hands in his pockets, his solemn face which held the eyes that were calm and focused, made the other devils nervous.

"Now then, shall we begin?" He asked, smiling.

Awe and Strafe leapt towards the god, bringing both a fist and a axe down onto him. Lightning quickly flashed around König and he disappeared as the two attacks touched down onto the ground. König appeared behind the two.

"Too slow!" He drew his blade and went for the kill, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his forearm. König looked at it as blood oozed out of the wound, half his arm had been severed clean off.

Angst stood in front of him, his blade was drawn and had blood on it. He stood up straight and smirked, sheathing his own blade. König looked down at his severed arm and sighed. He used his good arm and slammed his palm into Angst. With a blast of fire, König snet Angst flying away. He looked at his severed arm and placed his good hand over it.

A bright, golden glow could be seen in König's hand as he slowly moved his hand. As his hand move, the stump of his arm began to morph and grow. Soon the new growing arm had finished and König examined his new arm.

Wahr stared at him with a blank face, he knew König's power would've increased since they last met. König looked away from his arm and onto Wahr.

"Surprise you?" He asked.

Wahr shook his head. "I knew those of the Divine race could use amazing powers, being given the power of a god comes with benefits."

König raised his hand and the earth morphed, picking up his blade and carrying it back to him. König examined the blade, making sure no damaged was on it. He sighed and looked back at Wahr.

"I'm no god, just an old, selfish man, who couldn't protect what he loved."

"How is Susan these days? Must people assume she's six feet in the ground, but you can't blame them, why assume anything else? She was just a sweet girl, orphaned at an early age with no memory of her parents."

"You speak as if you knew her, you knew nothing!" König said, he twirled the blade around and charged Wahr. "You are not fit to say her name!"

As he ran, the ground morphed underneath his feet. Waves of earth shot out all around, targeting the other six devils. All six were forced to dodge, allowing König and Wahr to go one on one. The two immediately clashed, sparing no time. Wahr's short blade collided with the arming sword that König wielded. The two had become blurs, furiously slashing at each other. König using his full speed and Wahr, able to anticipate the movements König would or is making. Wahr ended their collision by kicking König.

"König, you fail to remember my semblance, Truth, allows me to see everything, even your movements, thoughts, and into the future," Wahr explained. "I see your brutal end, it is close."

König sighed. "Careful not to be so foolish with that semblance, you may end up overusing it!"

König charged Wahr, but Angst landed in his way with a smirk on his face. He quickly slashed at König, unleashing a flurry of quick movements with his longsword.

"I see you hold no fear in your heart, good, I'd hate to see my semblance take away your will to battle me!" Angst shouted.

König easily blocked the attacks, but he suddenly noticed the man's eyes, silver. König's eyes grew at this, he was not prepared to fight someone with silver eyes. Angst smirked and his eyes flashed a white light. The skin on König's body felt like it had been set ablaze, he staggered backwards from the attack, steaming rising from him.

"Wow, you've got a lot of Ahnen in your body!" Angst exclaimed. "I bet that has helped win many fights, unfortunately, those with silver eyes have the power to harm anyone with magical energy from the gods."

König looked up, he knew a plan would be necessary in order to counter those eyes. He remembered his studies one ocular powers, the Gewitter was strong, but silver eyes were devastating, so naturally, König studied them well. He smirked and slowly began walking forwards.

"Interesting that you'd send someone like him to fight me, I didn't even know demons could receive a blessing like that, not matter though." König stabbed his blade into the ground and clapped his hands together. "In order for those powers to work, you have to be looking at me, focused on me. So why not give you a few targets?"

Suddenly a wall of earth raised in front of König, shielding him from the vision of the silver eyes. Angst chuckled at the attempt, he knew that it would be easy to pierce the wall.

"I can see through the trick, finding you won't be that hard!"

The wall fell down, revealing König again, only he was not alone. Fifty clones stood behind that fire, each wearing the face of König. Angst's eyes widened and he chuckled again, amused that König was still willing to put up a fight. He aimed his blade at the clones.

"Finally, I thought this fight would be dull," He said. The fifty clones of fire charged Angst, he smirked and rushed toward them. "But fire clones have no offensive abilities, so what's the point?"

Angst slashed through one and it bursted into flames. He sighed and leapt to a different clone, slowly taking the population of flame clones down. Angst slashed another and another, slowly growing tired of the act, it was like they were never ending. Suddenly he grew bored and leapt backwards. Angst unleashed another blast from his silver eyes, destroying all the flame clones. He sighed and gazed back at where König was standing, but he was not there.

"Wait, you weren't in the crowd of clones?" Angst shouted, shocked and confused. Angst frantically looked around, trying to find König. "Wahr, find him!"

Wahr sighed and shut his eyes, looking for König. Wahr assumed König had retreated to the tree line or was in the sky, but what he saw was much worse than he had thought. Wahr's eyes flew open and he tried to shout to Angst. But König suddenly shot out of the ground behind Angst.

"No, I was under you!" König shouted, tackling Angst and tying his own tie around Angst's eyes.

Angst was able to throw König off of himself and went for the tie that covered his eyes. König moved with haste, though, and was able to attack before Angst could remove the tie. König jabbed Angst in the shoulder and leapt into the air, planting his foot into Angst's face. Angst flew backwards and skipped across the clearing, landing at the tree line.

Wahr smirked and turned to his comrades. "Now, do it."

Awe leapt towards König and brought down her fists. König spun around and white lightning shot off of him, shooting towards Awe. But suddenly, Magie teleported in front of Awe and raised both her hands, the bolts slammed into Magie and shot back out. König leapt to the side as the bolts flew past him, as he hit the ground, Awe came charging. She unleashed a barrage of punches onto him. König slashed her fists away, but the force behind them increased rapidly.

Awe finally slapped the sword from König's hand, forcing him to use hand to hand with her. König sent lightning to his forearms and fists, trying to counter the power that Awe held behind her fists as the two engaged each other. Awe leapt into the air and came down onto König. The man leapt away and she struck the ground where he once stood, kicking up a cloud of dust.

Awe didn't waste a second and rushed after König. She threw a punch at his face, which he narrowly blocked with his lightning covered forearm. Awe kneed König in the gut, forcing the air from his lungs, then she sent her fist into his cheek. König staggered to the side and frantically tried to recover as the next attack came flying in.

Awe slammed her fist into his gut, side, face, and ribs. She furiously unleashed hell with her fists. König, with all his speed, was barely able to keep up due to her semblance and fatigue. With a push kick to the chest, König was sent flying back, hitting the ground and rolling onto his feet. He held out his hand and aimed it at his blade. The ground morphed around the blade, picking it up and carrying it over to him.

One of the female Devils, that wielded two knives, leapt in the way of the sword and kicked it from the stone that carried it. Wahr smirked at the female.

"Nice Treu!" He called.

König waved his hands as Awe charged him again. Walls and pillars of stone shot out of the ground to slow her down, but Awe barreled through them like a charging bull. She reached König quickly and sent her fist into his chest. König slammed the woman with a blast of lightning as she hit him. Both fighters were sent away from each other, Awe flying back and König sliding away.

He came to a stop and collapsed to his knees, coughing up blood and gasping for air. Bruises littered his body from the attacks that pierced his aura. He looked down at his arms, they were the most bruised area on his body from blocking those attacks.

Wahr and five of the other devils approached him, looking down on the god. Wahr and the others glared at the god, each enraged by his mere presence. They all had their weapons drawn and readied, incase König tried a pitiful effort to live.

"König Brewner, god of wisdom, dies because of foolishness… can you not see the irony in that?" Wahr questioned.

König stared at the ground. "Foolishness? Why am I the fool?"

"You thought that you may take us all on, kill us all? I told you, I saw your death, it will be a horrific end," Wahr said.

"But I won," König said. "You all left that curse unguarded and while you focused your "truth" on me, you failed to see the others," König explained.

Wahr's eyes widened, he quickly shut them and his face twisted with rage. "They're gone and we are trapped here!"

König began to laugh. "That is end game."

Wahr turned to Magie. "Kill him."

Magie nodded and began to approach König, but a blast of wind shot in between the two. Magie looked in the direction of the attack. Her eyes widened at the sight. A woman with crimson, long, flowing hair stood before the seven. Black markings ran down her arms and legs, covered her face. Two blades in each hand.

"I, am Susan Brewner!"

XXX XXX XXX


	81. V9 Ch7 Checkmate

Midnight let out a sigh, he was mentally preparing himself for the battle he was about to endure. He had spent his time monitoring the landscape around him, finding his way to a canyon a mile or two to the south of his position. Midnight would use that position as his place of retreat if things weren't to work out. He had used all of his equipment to his advantage, making sure not to let a single tool go unused.

Hulda was just beyond him, in a tree, unaware of his presence in the bushes Midnight had hid in. Midnight drew an arrow from his back, slowly aiming it. Strings littered the bushes that surrounded the small clearing that Hulda was in. Midnight released his hand from the arrow, allowing it to fly.

The arrow flew through the clearing and hit bushes, striking a line of string. Once the line had been pierced, it freed an arrow. This arrow flew towards Hulda, who instantly saw it coming and struck it from the air. She traced the arrow back to its origin.

"Hell Fire!" She shouted, unleashing an arc of black flames onto the bushes where the arrow flew from.

Midnight grinned as she wasted her time with the fakeout. He suddenly drew five more arrows and unleashed them in rapid fire, targeting other lines of string, some even had fuses that were lit as they fired. Hulda studied the area she attacked, but saw no body.

Suddenly a barrage of arrows came at her from every direction, some not even coming at her. While confused, Hulda managed to block every attack. She furiously looked around for Midnight, growing more annoyed with each attack. Arrows littered the area around her. Finally Midnight leapt out from his hiding place among the brush. He had his bow drawn and aimed at Hulda. She saw him and smirked.

"I thought you would never show yourself," Hulda said.

"I had to wait," Midnight replied.

"For what?" Hulda asked, aiming her blade at him.

"For you to surround yourself with my arrowheads!" Midnight said. "Arrow heads that have timed explosives on them, which were ignited on launch."

Hulda's eyes widened and she looked around, Midnight wasn't bluffing. Multiple arrowheads had a lit fuse on them and they were all reaching the end of their fuses. The arrowheads erupted into explosions, throwing Hulda from her tree and towards Midnight. He smirked and fired his arrow at her, causing it to explode in her face. Midnight charged her and leapt into the air, grabbing her forehead with his hand.

"Not this!" Hulda shouted, smacking Midnight's hand away.

She slashed at him and Midnight leapt away. He used his bladed bow to block her attacks, but she quickly began to over power him. Midnight pushed Hulda away, he spun around and bolted, racing to the south.

"I'll find you, you rat!" Hula said, taking flight with her wings and flying after him.

XXX XXX XXX

Autumn walked towards the three males. Her blade was drawn and she had her eyes fixed on the two twins that held Ess. Wig dropped Ess and Mut walked over to his brother. The two held out their hands and aimed them at Autumn.

"Balance!" Both of them called.

Four orbs, two black and two white, appeared around the brothers. They flicked their hands forwards and the orbs flew towards Autumn. The Elder Guardian pressed a button on her blade's hilt and the blade separated into three parts. Two parts of the sword tipped over and a net of energy formed in between the parts. Autumn raised her fan and blocked the first two orbs. She then slammed her fan down onto the ground, sending a wave of air at the other two orbs, sending them flying away.

"Brother, she is strong!" Mut shouted.

"Then let's not waste time finishing her off!" Wig replied.

The brothers clapped their hands together and called out their attack name together as well. "Massive balance!"

Hundreds of the black and white orbs formed behind the two brothers. They grinned sinsterly at Autumn and commanded the orbs to rocket towards her. Autumn calmly stood in front of the massive wave of energy that was rocketing towards her. She closed her eyes and focused her energy, clenching the fan in her hand.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she began to twirl around, collecting air around her. The orbs were now on top of her, about to destroy her, but Autumn released the air from her fan onto the wall of orbs.

"Hurricane's Fury!" She shouted.

Wig and Mut shielded their faces with their arms and struggled to not be blown away. Both their eyes widened as they saw the orbs all flying back towards them. They clapped their hands together and commanded the orbs once more.

"Disperse!" They both called.

All the hundreds of orbs faded away and the brothers let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly Autumn leapt in front of Mut, her blade returned to its original form. She cut him in two like it was nothing.

"Brother!" Wig shouted, leaping at Autumn.

The woman stuck her blade towards him and Wig flew straight into it, ending his life. Autumn yanked her blade out of Wig's body, allowing him to fall to the ground. She walked over to the brutally beaten Ess, he was barely breathing and had major wounds all over his body.

Autumn sheathed her blade and gathered Ess' weapons, picked him up, and threw him over her shoulder. "Time to get you someplace safe."

XXX XXX XXX

König's eyes widened, before him was his wife. The Seven Devils had a similar reaction of utter shock. They all began to cautiously back away, unsure if she would praise them or destroy them. Finally Wahr made a decision, he got down onto a knee and his comrades followed.

"My Queen!" He said.

Susan gave him a warm smile, but it faded as her eyes landed onto Awe. Susan suddenly was in front of Awe and had picked her up the throat. "I saw what you were doing!"

Awe gasped for air as Susan squeezed her neck. "W-what have I done wrong?"

"You tried to kill my kin!" Susan growled. "My own son!"

König slowly raised his arm, ready to attack his wife. Susan sighed and waved her hand behind her, creating a wall of black fire in between König and herself. She slowly turned around with an uninterested look on her face.

"Don't you start now too, I'll deal with you in a minute," Susan coldly said. She looked back at Awe, who was still gasping for air. "I'll let you live."

Susan threw Awe to the ground and looked among the rest of the Devils. She was utterly disgusted by them.

"What are you planning Wahr?" Susan asked.

"Revenge, my queen," Wahr quickly replied.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare bring the demon race into this, got it?"

"You don't want revenge on the goddesses ma'am?" Wahr asked, shocked.

"No, I'm not like that. I simply know that the demon race doesn't need such pitiful things." Susan turned to König. "Wahr, if it were up to me, I'd have your head on a spike for targeting my family, but the King wants you to keep your plans going. Now excuse me."

Susan walked over to König and grabbed him. She raised her hand and a gust of wind came across the clearing, carrying her and him away.

XXX XXX XXX

Midnight fled through the forest, running faster than he had ever before. Hulda was right behind him, flying in the air above him and occasionally sending down a blast of her Hellfire. Midnight reached a wall of brush and hacked through it, emerging on the other side, the edge of a canyon.

Midnight leapt down the wall of the shallow canyon, landing in a shallow stream at the bottom. He began to run as Hulda flew down into the canyon after him. He saw that ahead of him was a wall with a small slit in it, he had seen this before when he scouted the area. The slit was large enough for a person to dive throughout with ease.

Midnight did just that, he dove through the slit and came onto the other side, making sure not to hit anything on his way through the slit. He hit the ground on the other side and rolled onto his feet, drawing an arrow and aiming it at the wall. It was a dead end behind him and he had no where else to run to.

Hulda began to cackle as she flew down at the slit at highspeeds. She lowered her wings and flew through the slit, but he felt a sharp pain as her black wings struck something in the slit. Her wings were sliced from her body and she flew through the slit, tumbling across the ground on the other side. She howled in pain and rolled across the ground as blood streamed from the stumps on her back.

"What did you do, to my wings!" She screeched.

Midnight walked over to her and placed his foot on her chest, aiming the bow down at her face. His eyes were cold and focused. "I've seen things like that, your wings are grimm. I know grimm can't produce an aura, so neither could those wings. I strung up some razor wire, knowing you'd be foolish enough to chase me through that small slot."

"I'll kill you!" Hulda tried to stand.

Midnight pushed her back down with his foot. "Checkmate."

He released his hand and allowed the arrow to be freed. Time almost seemed to slow as the arrow raced down to the face of rage that Hulda possessed. The arrow struck her right between the eyes, killing her immediately.

Midnight sighed and lowered his bow. He looked back at the slit in the stone wall. Midnight placed the bow onto a sling on his back and looked at the walls, he walked up to them and began to climb out, leaving Hulda's corpse down in the canyon.

XXX XXX XXX

The group had arrived in the train station. Pat had recently woken up a while ago, but remained silent to the others, not meeting their gaze and avoiding words as best he could. The group was still waiting for their train, so a few of them had split from the party. Ruby had gone shopping and Blake had gone off to wish Sun a farewell.

PARM, Rook, Weiss, JNPR, and Yang all sat around waiting for the train. Suddenly Ruby came racing back in, holding a bag. Ruby and the rest of her team began a conversation, but Pat couldn't have cared less about what they were saying. He only thought about König, his father, who sacrificed himself for his ungrateful son.

Suddenly a hand was place on Pat's shoulder, he quickly spun his head around and checked who it was. Mitleid was behind him and gave him a warm smile.

"You okay?" She asked.

Pat looked around, everything else was frozen, but him and her. He shrugged. "Not really."

"Look, I don't want get your hopes up, but König's Ahnen was never returned back to us goddesses," Metlied quietly said. "He may still be alive."

Pat's eyes lit up. "You're sure?"

Metlied shrugged. "I don't know for sure. But I came here to warn you, you've attracted some attention from people in high places, my lightning Guardians have begun using their powers again and returning from hiding."

"What should I do?" Pat asked.

Mitleid looked at the frozen Ruby and frowned. "Poor girl, she fell for a guy who will always be on some new adventure."

"You want me to leave this group?" Pat questioned.

"Yes," Mitleid said.

"And do what?" Pat asked.

"There is someone you should find," Mitleid said.

"Who?"

"Rigel Bolter and Canis Majoris," Mitleid said.

Pat's eyes widened, he knew those names. "They're legends!"

"I know, you even dated Rigel's daughter," Mitleid said, giggling. "Liz says hi, by the way."

Pat nodded. "I'll do it, where are they?"

Mitleid shrugged. "I have no idea, they fell from my sight years ago."

Pat nodded. "I'll do this alone?"

"Yeah, others will slow you down."

Suddenly Mitleid vanished into the air and time resumed. Pat looked over at Ruby, who had finished her conversation with her teammates. She walked over to him and nervously swayed her hips. Pat smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You alright?" she calmly asked.

Pat nodded. "Yeah, but I need to go somewhere."

"Where?" Ruby worriedly asked.

"I don't know, but I'll be back soon," Pat said, attempting to ease the worries of his girlfriend. He turned to Alex. "Give me back Thundercloud!"

Alex nodded and tossed the sword over to Pat, who grabbed it and quickly strapped it to his back. He looked back at Ruby and gave a half hearted smile. Pat then turned around and walked off, leaving Ruby and the others to watch him go.

Yang nudged Ruby and the red hooded girl looked at her sister. "What Yang?"

Yang gestured to Pat. "Not gonna stop him?"

"No," Ruby said, shaking her head. "I trust him when he told me that he'll come back."

XXX XXX XXX


	82. V9 Ch8 Onwards

A heavy blast of wind soared through the mountains. Cold steel tracks forged a path on the mountain. A train sped over those tracks, carrying a very valuable cargo. Team RWBY sat in their own room, what remained of team PARM also recieved their own room.

"Marty," Ryden called, sitting on bed in their room of the train. Marty looked over at his teammate. "You sure that Velvet will be alright without you?"

Marty confidently nodded. "Oh yeah, she isn't due for birth for another few months."

"Ryden, why are you coming along? I thought that you didn't really care about Ozpin and Salem?" Alex asked.

Ryden shrugged. "Yang came, she'd kill me if I didn't come along. It's a real hassle, but this will be a short trip."

"Figures as much," Marty said, scoffing.

Ryden shot his teammate a dirty look. He got onto his feet and started walking towards Marty. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're a hot head, who only cares for himself!" Marty replied, standing up so he was face to face with Ryden.

"I care about Yang and Alex, that's all," Ryden growled.

"So the greater good of mankind doesn't concern you?" Marty questioned.

Suddenly the whole train began to shake, screams could be heard outside the team's room, followed by loud roars of beasts. Marty, Ryden, and Alex all looked at each other. Bullets could be heard above them, on the train's roof.

"Sounds like Yang's weapons," Ryden said, aiming his hand at his bag. His hand became engulfed in white fire and his weapon soon materialized in it.

Marty grabbed his shotgun and Alex grabbed his staff and revolvers. The two brothers clasped their hands onto Marty's shoulders and he teleported them onto the train's roof.

Cold wind whipped the three in the face as the speeding train didn't slow down. They all looked around and saw a horde of grimm around the train, destroying canons and attacking the rest of their group. Ryden grinned at the grimm, an easy task for someone with his abilities.

"Leave these guys to me!" Ryden shouted, charging the biggest grimm he could find. Marty identified the grimm as a sphinx grimm, it was easy to identify with its snake and slender, feline like body.

As Ryden rushed the Sphinx, the beast shot a fireball at him, which Ryden easily dodged, allowing the ball of fire to strike the train car's roof, leaving a burn mark. Ryden set fire to his blade and leapt towards the grimm, slashing its face a few times. Suddenly the snake tail lunged at Ryden, who slashed it away and thrusted his blade at the chest of the Sphinx. The crimson blade pierced the creatures thick skin. The monster roared in agony, clearly enraged by its futile attempts to kill Ryden.

The Sun Elder yanked his katana blade from the creature's hide and slashed it across the chest. The male smirked as he slashed the beast again. Suddenly the snake tail shot towards Ryden, who scoffed and ducked. As the tail flew above his head, Ryden swung his blade behind his back, severing the tail. He brought his fist back, summoned fire to it and sent the grimm rocketing backwards. Ryden stood up straight as the grimm skipped across the train, denting the train car it hit and shaking the train, making the fear of the civilians grow.

Ryden took a step towards the grimm, ready to charge it once more. However, Marty appeared in front of his teammate, glaring at Ryden.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Marty shouted.

Ryden rolled his eyes and rested his blade on his shoulder. "I'm having fun, beat it."

"Quit toying with that thing and kill it!" Marty barked.

Ryden walked up to Marty and rested Crimson Inferno against the blonde's chest, his eyes were filled with a bloodlust, those cold black eyes seemed to stare into Marty's soul.

"Don't tell me what to do," Ryden said, his voice lacking affection, but full of anger.

"You need to get a grip, there's innocents on board. Now is not the time for a fight that will result in this train being derailed," Marty calmly said, slapping the blade away.

"What did I say about telling me what to do?" Ryden asked.

"Enough!" Qrow shouted. The two immediately looked at him. "While you two bickered, the rest of us came up with a plan."

Marty smiled and walked towards Qrow. "Awesome, what's the plan?"

"We are detaching the train, too many grimm and too many civilians."

"So wait, we are running?" Ryden asked, shocked.

"No, the others are, Ruby's team and your's will stay behind and fight off the remaining grimm," Qrow explained. "Jaune's team has already begun to hide the emotions of the passengers. Soon the train will be cut and half will slow down and half will go to our destination, got it?"

"Alright, now I'm gonna go kill that grimm," Ryden calmly said, looking around for it. He easily found the grimm and summoned fire around him. Ryden warped over onto the grimm's back, stabbing it in the spine and killing it instantly.

He leapt off the evaporating body of the grimm and looked for more. Sure enough, grimm littered the remaining train cars. Ryden smirked and rushed into the hoards of grimm, furiously slashing around, like a tornado. The grimm around Ryden stood no chance, easily being destroyed by the power of an Elder Guardian. Ryden laughed as he cut through the crowds of grimm, he was barely even trying. But while Ryden was killing a great many of the grimm, some managed to slip past him and charge towards the others, who were busy with their own grimm.

Marty squeezed the trigger of his shotgun, firing into a grimm's head and killing it. He looked around as the body faded under his foot. He saw multiple grimm charging past Ryden and towards the others, focusing on Ruby. The unaware girl was about to be swarmed by the many manticore grimm. Marty rolled his eyes and teleported over to Ruby, grabbing her and teleporting away.

Ruby was surprised and frantically looked around, she saw the massive hoard of grimm in the area where she once was and instantly understood.

"Thanks Marty," She said, but tilted her head in confusion. "Why doesn't your team have a plan or coordinate themselves better?"

"We're not good at working together," Marty admitted. He turned around and quickly teleported over to Ryden, who had make quick work of the grimm. "What's the big idea? You almost got Ruby killed, stop messing around and fight like you mean it!"

Ryden once again stepped up to Marty, standing inches from his teammate. "Who died and made you team leader? I'm doing just fine, higher kill count than you."

"But you're letting them slip by you and attack the weaker members of our group!" Marty protested.

Ryden gestured around him. "We killed them all, why are you so mad?"

Alex, Ruby, and all the others began to walk over to the feuding males. None of them knew what to say, they'd never had to break up a fight like this before.

"But Ruby almost got seriously hurt!" Marty replied, shoving Ryden.

Ryden became enraged, summoning fire to his hand and winding his arm back. He hurled the blast of fire at Marty, who teleported away, just like any attack. The ball of fire continued, however, and flew towards the front of the remaining train. It struck the track in front of the train, blowing it to pieces. The two looked at what they had done and their eyes widened with shock.

Alex also saw the track was gone, he knew that his teammates were too much in shock to do anything. Alex activated his Gewitter, using its speed boost with his own powers to grab everyone and run them off the train. After zipping back and forth, Alex entered the train with blinding speed, checking every cabin for any remaining passengers.

Back outside, the group watched as the train was derailed, crashing violently into the snow. A blue streak of lightning flew out of the train as it hit the ground and the group let out a sigh of relief. Alex sped up to them all, sliding to a stop and lowering something from his arms. It was an old lady, who seemed flustered at what ha just happened. She looked upon the train wreck and was able to piece it together.

"Thank you, young man," The old woman said. Alex smiled and nodded, he looked at his brother and his friend, ready to scold them, but Yang beat him to it.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Yang shouted, storming up to the two members of PARM and grabbed Ryden. "Your little argument, almost got us all killed!"

Alex nodded, he noticed something around his wrist. It was the relic, Alex assumed that as he carried Oscar off, it must've slid off and onto his person. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a hard slap. He looked up and saw Yang had swung at Ryden, striking him across the cheek. Alex shook his head, knowing it would only make Ryden madder. He walked over to Ruby and gave her the relic, he was going to calm his brother down. Ryden looked down at his wife in shock and she returned his gaze with her red eyes.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Yang clenched her fists and stormed off in the direction of Oscar, ready to lay into Ozpin next.

Ryden slowly reached up and felt his cheek. He shook his head and felt a hand place on his shoulder. He spun around and saw his brother.

"What Alex?" He barked.

"Take a walk," Alex bluntly said.

"Excuse you?" Ryden growled.

Alex snapped, "Save it! Go blow off some steam, it's what Pat would tell you to do."

Ryden was about to argue some more, but he thought about it. Everyone was looking at him weird and he did know that he caused the train to crash. Ryden sighed and quickly warped out of sight. Marty walked up to Alex and clapped a hand on the younger male's shoulder.

"You did good," Marty calmly said.

Alex shrugged. "I'm used to his anger."

Suddenly the two heard Yang yelling at Ozpin. They turned around and saw Ozpin fall to the snow. Oscar soon took over his body and yelled something to Ruby. The young girl quickly said something to the relic and the two saw black.

XXX XXX XXX

Susan came to a sudden stop, throwing König onto the ground in front of her. He slowly got onto his feet, shaking his head and looking around. The two were at the Brewner mansion, their home.

"I see, nostalgic for the past?" König asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I wanted to talk with you, this seemed like the right place," Susan replied.

"A demon that worms around in the dark has no place at my home!" König shouted. He quickly drew his blade and raised it at Susan. "Where is she?"

Susan sighed. "I really wanted to try and work with you, but you always were the stubborn one."

Susan began to walk towards König, her clothes began to morph and shift. They soon became carbon black battle armor. Two crimson blades rested in her palms, ready to spill the blood of her enemies.

"I want repeat myself again, demon. Where is my wife, where is your other half!" König shouted. Susan remained silent. König sighed and sheathed his blade. "I suppose you won't tell me then? But allow me a question. Why bring me back to this mansion?"

"I wanted to persuade you to join me, but this will make a fine grave either-"

"You boastful fool," König said. He raised his hands and the mansion that stood tall behind him began to glow, illuminating markings and runes on the walls of the building. "These are the same markings that Timo used to banish his mother, your other half. Did you really think he was the one who made them and that their purpose was to attack my wife?"

"You knew?!" Susan asked with a shaky voice. She stumbled backwards, fearing the symbols, knowing what they could do to her.

"Your plan to conquer the mortals has always been flawed, as soon as my wife told me about you, I knew what had to be done." König turned to his mansion. "This… was constructed just for you, unfortunately Timo figured it out and used the runes against his mother."

"You and your plans, this won't be the end of me! I'll come back, stronger-"

Susan's words were cut off by a blinding white flash that came from the mansion. König waited for the flash to finish, he turned around and looked down at the scorch mark where Susan once stood. König sighed and looked off at the mansion.

"I'll find you Susan, one day," He said, walking away from the steaming mark on the ground, towards his mansion.

XXX XXX XXX

Rain came pouring down onto the city of Mistral. Pat exited a local bar, he had gotten a good lead on the location of the men he was looking for. He walked through the marketplace of the lower level, passing stands that sold various items.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched. A large man and a woman watched from a distance, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The woman turned to her partner, she wore green clothes, a tank top and long pants. "Remember Hazel, I want to kill him."

"Remember that if you fail and he gets away, it's both our heads," Hazel replied.

"He won't get away, I will avenge Cinder," Emerald said, glaring at their target.

Pat continued on his way, unaware of the two enemies. Emerald drew her weapons and leapt towards the unsuspecting male. She struck him twice in the back with her sickles, sending Pat flying. He flew across the market and crashed through a stand. Emerald sighed and smirked.

"Easy enough," she said, walking towards the leveled stand. Pieces of shattered wood littered the ground around her feet as her crimson eyes scanned around for her target.

Suddenly Pat rushed into her, slamming her and sending her back. He quickly drew both his blades and activated his Gewitter, base form in an attempt to save his energy. Emerald quickly recovered and charged him again. Pat smirked and slashed her with ease, but she suddenly vanished. Emerald appeared behind him and struck him in the back with her sickle again.

Pat stumbled forward and swung behind, but his attack was blocked by one of Emerald's sickles. Pat rolled his eyes, he didn't know why she even bothered, they were obviously leagues apart. He spun around and brought his other sword down over his head and onto Emerald. The female's free sickle shot up and caught his blade with blinding speed.

Pat was taken back by this and he looked at her face, her eyes had fire surrounding them. Emerald looked at him with rage, she then pushed his swords away and kneed him in the gut, sending him sliding back on his feet. Pat slowly came to a stop and looked in awe at the woman, he couldn't believe that she had received the maiden powers.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her!" Emerald shouted.

Pat sighed and slouched. "Listen, I'm not even the one who killed Cinder! Ryden did!"

"Even if that's true, Salem wants you dead," Emerald said, raising her sickle.

Emerald thrusted her sickle down, pressing a button and released the blade from the weapon. It flew towards Pat with a chain attached to it. He slapped it away with Thundercloud. Emerald brought it back and did the same with her other weapon. Pat slashed the blade back and Emerald charged him as soon as her blades retracted into her weapon.

She leapt into the air and came down onto him, he raised his katana and blocked the attack with little effort, but suddenly Pat felt a powerful pain in his side. Emerald faded from in front of him and he slowly turned his head to his side. Emerald was there with her sickle stabbed into his ribs, his crimson aura shimmering around his body.

Pat slashed at her neck with his katana, but Emerald blocked the attack and ripped her sickle from his side, slashing upwards. She struck his left cheek and the blade ran up his face, slicing his eye. Pat screamed in pain and dropped his blades, he staggered back, clenching his eye and the wound on his side. Blood began to soak his shirt and jacket. Pat lowered his hand from his eye and aimed it at Thundercloud, the blade flew back and landed in his hand.

Suddenly, however, he was surrounded by Emeralds, multiple clones of her. Pat was unable to tell which was the real thing. Pat furiously scanned the circle of Emeralds, trying to see which one was real. Suddenly an attack came from behind and all the Emeralds faded. Pat spun around, just to be slashed across the chest. Emerald unleashed a flurry onto him, enraged by the mere sight of the man. Her green sickles soon turned red with blood as she furiously slashed away at Pat.

He staggered back once the barrage had ended. Blood loss made him light headed and Pat collapsed to the ground. Emerald slowly walked over to Pat's body, she kicked his foot and scanned him for movement. Emerald twirled her sickle around in her hand and aimed it down at Pat's chest. She took her time aiming it for the heart and as she aimed it, a pool of blood quickly began to surround Pat.

Right as Emerald was about to strike, she began to feel uneasy. Her stomach dropped and the air around her felt tense. She immediately stopped, the slightest movement to her felt like it shattered the air around her. Emerald looked down at Pat's mortally wounded body and noticed the blood pool had ceased it's growing. Her eyes widened at the sight of Pat's wounds closing.

"His aura is healing him?!" Emerald said to herself. She shook her head, that couldn't be it, Pat's aura was drained.

Emerald was in shock and awe. She tore his crimson jacket from his body and gazed down at his wounds. They had become merely scars, even then they faded away. Emerald even noticed Pat's eye had healed, what should have caused blindness had become a mere scar. She needed to know why this was all happening, why the air felt tense like a storm about to strike and why Pat's mortal wounds healed like magic.

Emerald tore his black muscle shirt, scanning his chest. Her red eyes grew as she saw what had become of his chest. Black markings began to develop on his chest, slowly stretching on to his arms. Now Emerald could feel the aura Pat was producing, it felt almost demonic. Emerald acted on fear, she raised her sickle and went to strike Pat before whatever was happening could finish.

But the woman was too late, the markings reached his hands and his eyes shot open. Blood red and morphed into a five star Gewitter, those cold and lifeless eyes stared into Emerald's. Pat's hand shot up and grabbed the female's wrist, snapping it like a twig. Emerald howled in pain and leapt back. She raised her good hand and unloaded her weapon onto Pat.

Pat moved in an instant, black lightning racing around his body. He dodged all the bullets and charged Emerald. He held no weapons, but connected his fist with her gut, causing a massive explosion of lightning and air, sending Emerald rocketing back.

Hazel watched as Pat made his come back, his eyes narrowed and he grabbed the dust from his sides. Hazel injected the dust into his arms and let out a roar. He sprinted towards Pat like a charging bull, ready to send the man flying. As Hazel ran the street cracked with every step and the buildings shaked from his weight. Hazel reached Pat and slammed his fist into him.

Pat caught the fist with both arms, a shock wave exploded due to this and Hazel forced Pat back on his feet. As soon as Hazel stopped pushing Pat back, he released his block and stepped to the side. Hazel did not expect this and staggered forward. Pat leapt into the air and roundhouse kicked Hazel in the face.

The large man was sent hurtling back into a wooden stand. Pat sighed and looked around. Suddenly Emerald appeared in front of him, thrusting her sickle at his chest. Pat quickly chopped her neck, only for her to fade. The real attack came from the side, Emerald stabbing Pat's side once more. She smirked, only for that to be wiped away at the sight of her weapon being blocked by black lightning that coated his side.

Pat didn't even look at her, but he finally spoke. "Be gone from here, Maiden!"

He swept his hand, slapping Emerald and kicking up a wave of air that carried her away and destroyed multiple buildings. Pat focused his attention back onto Hazel, who was recovering from the blow Pat had dealt him. Hazel shook his head and staggered to his feet. A few destroyed boards fell from his back as he stood tall and glared at Pat.

"What even are you?" Hazel growled. "The Brewner kid was barely a match for me when we last met, I've improved since then, but you tossed me like it was nothing."

"I'm Pat, just not the one that you know of, I'm the one that was feared on his birth, the one that was shunned by his father and mother, the part of him that was locked away for so many years. I never really needed another name because I'm not a different being," Pat explained.

"You that demon that was in him?" Hazel asked, walking towards him.

Pat scoffed. "No, I was very sad to see myself using someone else's power, after all, I have so much!"

Pat held up his fist and watched the air and black lightning swirl around it. Hazel needed to know more, he knew Salem would like to know more. "Are you a demon?"

"Well… yes, but also no." Pat said, lowering his hand. "I'm both a demon and a divine, although I haven't seen that part of myself in sometime."

"Why are you just now freeing yourself?" Hazel asked.

"My mother's other half undid the seal on my body, I guess she had a change of heart," Pat said.

"That's all!" Hazel shouted, cracking his knuckles. "A vile and cruel thing like you will be a problem, I can tell you're the type of guy who doesn't care about others, just himself and that could do some real damage to my group!"

"Vile, cruel?" Pat asked with a sinister grin. "I'm a chaotic kind of guy, looking to do some damage! You know, kill a few people, topple a few kingdoms, and maybe… destroy both factions in this stupid struggle. What do ya say tough guy, wanna help me kill Ozpin?"

Hazel roared and charged Pat once again. He put all his strength into this charge, determined to take Pat out. But Emerald had also recovered, so if Hazel could keep Pat distracted, then she could finish him off. Pat's grin faded as he looked at Hazel with uninterest.

"I'll take that as a no," He said, calmly walking towards the charging male. Pat bolted towards him.

The two clashed quickly, shattering the ground beneath them. Their fists slammed into one another's. Hazel pushed Pat back and began to pound him, throwing multiple punches at Pat. Hazel slowly began to push Pat back as the male staggered backwards from all the punches. Finally Hazel raised his arms and readied himself to crush the smaller male. But Pat quickly sent a punch into Hazel's gut. He sent a blast of air through his hand and sent Hazel back.

Suddenly Emerald leapt from behind, shooting a torrent of green flames. Pat rolled to the side and dodged the attack. She followed him with her one hand and the torrent did the same. Pat clapped his hands together and air shot out, pushing the flames away from himself. Pat used this opening to rush Emerald, reaching her in seconds.

Pat leapt off the ground and flew towards the woman, slamming his knee into her face. Emerald flew back and rolled in the air, landing back down on her feet. She slashed the air in front of her and sent a wave of green fire at Pat. He slammed his fist into the ground and a dome of air shot out from around him. The fire was pushed away, but a sudden pain developed in Pat's chest. It was like he was being stabbed in various places with a searing hot blade. The pain forced him to his knees and he frantically looked down for the source. Chains made of an odd purple energy appeared on his chest, they quickly flickered away as if they were a mere reminder of the curse placed on Pat's soul.

Pat had no time to test the limits of the curse or try to break it. Emerald came charging in, slamming her sickle across Pat's face. The wind around Emerald suddenly picked up, swirling around the Maiden. She slowly rose from the ground as a tornado formed around her. Pat was sent flying by the tornado, hitting the ground and rolling onto his feet.

Pat felt different, the pain had ended, but so did the rush of power he experienced. His mind seemed clear and the tension in the air had vanished. He remembered everything, but it felt more like a dream than reality. But he shook those thoughts from his mind, he had to focus on the fight. Emerald walked towards him, swinging her sickle around on its chain.

"I trained so hard once I received these powers, we all trained," She said, approaching him. "Salem won't accept failure once more, I need Salem, she can bring Cinder back!"

Emerald sent her sickle flying towards Pat. He rolled to the side and thrusted his hand towards Thundercloud, calling it back. The blade rose and flew back towards Pat, but Emerald pulled her chain back and whipped it forwards, smacking the blade from the air. It flew away and impaled the wall of a building. Pat grit his teeth, his wounds had been healed and his aura was back in full force, but Emerald was strong, she was determined and that was the danger.

Pat shot off, sprinting for his weapons. Blue lightning raced around him as he reached his katana, grabbing it just in time to block the next attack. Emerald had sent her chain at Pat once more. He spun around and slashed it away, but it came back with blinding speed. Pat unleashed a flurry in order to counter the fast paced attacks of Emerald's weapon.

Emerald called her sickle's blade back. She swapped to her gun and unloaded onto Pat. He easily blocked the few shots with his katana. Emerald leapt towards him, using a blast of air to propel herself. She slashed his shoulder, but it was blocked at the last second with the katana. Emerald landed behind him and thrusted her sickle at his neck, going for the kill.

Pat barely managed to swat the weapon away, he countered by using the gun on Carbon Jäger. He unloaded the revolver onto Emerald, but she blocked the bullets. The two then engaged in a battle with their blades. Pat leapt away, trying to get his Elder weapon back, but Emerald pursued, slashing at his chest. Pat blocked the attack and sparks flew from the colliding weapons. Pat landed on the ground, followed by Emerald, who slammed her weapon over her head and down onto Pat. He blocked the attack and pushed the woman back, striking at her body.

Suddenly a fireball made Pat quit his attack and spin around, slashing the ball of fire in two. Hazel soon charged him. Pat huffed in frustration at fighting two enemies with amazing power levels. He frantically turned around and kicked Emerald back, then tried to block Hazel, but it was too late.

Hazel grabbed Pat and carried him back, reaching a building and slamming Pat through it. Hazel held him up by the neck, slamming his massive fist into Pat. The punch was followed by a burst of flames at Hazel's knuckles, which shattered Pat's aura.

Pat was thrown away by the force of the attack. He hit the ground and bounced across the street, hitting the wall of a house and coming to a stop. Pat laid on the ground, dazed and overwhelmed. He slowly looked around, seeing the damage and destruction they had caused, he then set his eyes on his blade, Thundercloud. It was still so far away, past Hazel and Emerald. He weakly raised his hand, commanding the blade to come to him, but it was stuck in the building well and could not free itself.

Pat knew of one option, he could the Gewitter. The Gewitter could be massively destructive if missed used, both to the user and his enemy. Pat shut his eyes and focused. Hazel coming stomping over to Pat, ready to end him. Hazel was becoming enraged, they still had to help finish off the silver eyed girl as well. This had taken too long, it should've been easy.

Soon Pat stood up, eyes still closed. He gripped his blade tighter. He could feel the energy pulsing through him, the aura strengthening his muscles, enhancing his senses and sight. Slowly he allowed his eyelids to open, revealing his Gewitter. His golden pupils shined in the light, a five pointed star rested on his eyes. Pat knew he had to finish the fight soon, the uncontrolled aura could tear his muscles apart.

Pat suddenly raced off. He quickly appeared in front of Hazel and slammed his blade into the man's chest. This sent Hazel sliding back on his feet. But Hazel was able to recover.

"I see you got some power, how much longer must this continue?!" Hazel shouted, charging Pat. "How many more must die so you may live? Just give in!"

Hazel threw one of his punches at Pat, who easily stopped it with his blade. Pat stared into Hazel with his golden eyes. "How many more will my one life save?"

Pat threw Hazel's fist back and slashed upwards with his sword. He kicked up both lightning and air, sending a blast of the two at Hazel. The giant was sent back. A large gash opened up on his chest, blood began to pour out, but Hazel didn't feel a thing.

" _That could've taken my arm off, he pierced my aura with just one hit!"_ Hazel thought to himself. " _Better be taken this seriously."_

Pat smirked and bolted off, winding his blade back as he ran. He reached Hazel and threw the sword forward. Hazel quickly stepped out of the way as Pat's katana unleashed another deadly attack of lightning and air. Pat leapt into the air and slammed Hazel with a roundhouse to the face. He then raced around the man, shooting towards his Elder blade.

Emerald tried to stop him by sending her sickle out on its chain, but Pat was too quick and merely dodged it. He then really unleashed his speed. Pat vanished before Emerald's eyes, his blade quickly did the same. She and HAzel were left to frantically look around for him. They were both in awe at the Gewitter's maximum potential.

"Over here!" Pat shouted, now behind Emerald.

Pat held both blades, katana in his left hand and the Elder weapon in his right. He slammed both of them into Emerald, who barely blocked the attack with her sickle. She was at the disadvantage of only fighting with one arm. Pat furiously swiped at her with his blades, leaving Emerald to block only the few attacks she could. Pat's stamina seemed unlimited, he was like a wild beast.

Finally Pat broke the woman's defense, landing a knee to the gut and slashing her face. Her green aura flashed around her body and Pat went for the killing blow, but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left arm. His arm went limp and he dropped the katana. Pat winced in pain and stopped his barrage on Emerald. She took advantage of this and cut across his chest with her sickle, then collapsed to the ground.

The sickle tore through Pat's skin due to his defensive aura being drained. He leapt back from Emerald and focused his attention on Hazel. Pat dropped his Gewitter down to a four pointed star, hoping that it would delay the effects of a maximum Gewitter.

Pat sheathed Thundercloud onto his back, he knew of once last ace in the hole. He readied his fist and bolted to Hazel. The giant prepared to defend himself. Lightning began to charge into Pat's hand, but it quickly lost its blue color. White lightning now engulfed Pat's fist as he raced towards Hazel.

Hazel wasn't going to wait for Pat to reach him. He shot two fireballs at Pat. the male quickly dodged them and vanished. Pat appeared next to Hazel, he thrusted his fist into his side, sending the white lightning through his body. Hazel was sent away at high speeds, slamming into a building and kicking up a cloud of dust.

Pat didn't release the Gewitter, he waited and kept his eyes trained on the building. He was still tense and alert. The dust settled and Hazel was unconscious in the ruined building. Pat chuckled and smirked.

"I did it!" He said, raising his hand into the air. Suddenly he felt sharp pains all over his body and saw black. Pat tumbled to the ground, badly wounded and bleeding.

After a few minutes a crowd began to gather, mainly worried citizens, but a few thieves and other thugs came to salvage the fight scene. A few went to steal from the destroyed buildings and a few looted the bodies of the three fighters.

Three Goat Faunus loomed over Pat's body, eyes glued to the blade on his back. The rest of the crowd had dispersed. One looked at the other two.

"That has to be worth something right?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, worth a lot by the looks of it!" one of the others said.

Suddenly a gun shot rang through the street. The Faunus looked up and saw an old man with a rifle. He was wearing a button up shirt, tucked into jeans. Work boots were on his feet and a brown leather jacket over the shirt.

"Get away from him, you punks!" The old man shouted, his voice deep and gruff.

"Mind your own business!" One shouted.

The old man glared at them and quickly walked over. He aimed the rifle at them. "You damn thieving animals, get out of here!"

The three were frightened, they bolted. Now just the old man remained with Pat. He sighed and picked up the male.

"Heavy bastard!" He said, slowly walking away. The man walked as fast as he could with Pat on his back, he didn't want to be around when the other two woke up.

XXX XXX XXX


	83. V9 Ch9 Demonic Assault

"Idiot!" Awe shouted. She stormed through the throne room in the temple.

Wahr glared down at her from the throne he sat on. "Have some patience."

"Why? I wanted one thing! Those damn worms, trapping us in this awful land!" Awe said, pacing back and forth.

"Stop it!" Wahr barked.

Awe looked up at him and nodded. She reluctantly stood still and stopped her rant. Wahr sighed and rubbed his brow, eyes closed and looking across the land. But something puzzled him, he could find all members of Ozpin's group, but Pat. Wahr assumed that Pat was being hid by one of the goddesses.

"Alright," Wahr said with a sigh. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at his six other comrades. "Magie, can't you just use some magic to help us escape?"

"I could, but only a couple of us would be able to leave," Magie replied.

"Alright, send Tod, Angst, and I," Wahr said.

Magie shook her head. "The curse placed on us is more complicated than that. I can only send those with a lower power level, like Awe, Strafe, or Treu."

Wahr groaned. "Fine, send Awe and Strafe."

"Yes sir," Magie said. She looked over at Awe and Strafe and began walking over to them. "Alright, you two heard him. I'll be teleporting you both to their location. The curse is messing with my powers, so I will get you near them, but you'll need to find them."

"Oh you better believe that we'll find them, I got a score to settle with the blonde!" Strafe said, gripping his axe tighter.

"Strafe!" Wahr called. The tall demon slowly turned to his leader. "Don't let yourself lose control, I want you to kill Ozpin, not get revenge!"

"Perhaps we could do both?" Strafe asked, giving a chuckle. "I'll kill them both!"

"Just don't mess this up," Wahr coldly said.

Strafe nodded and turned back to Magie. The mage held her hands up and muttered a chant. A purple aura began to engulf the two Devils. They both felt a slight tingle as the light faded from the room. In the blink of an eye the two were gone.

XXX XXX XXX

Cold and dark. These were the words Pat used to describe his surroundings. He couldn't see anything, the Gewitter in its maximum form had blinded him, he had no idea for how long. He was laying on an object that was very soft, unable to move any of his limbs, Pat had no way of finding more details about the place in which he rested.

It had been a minute or two since he awoke, not wanting to make a sound incase any members of Salem's group were still nearby. He quickly became impatient, a growing need to know about what had happened drew him to abandon his caution.

"Hello?" He called. His voice bounced of walls in an echo, slowly fading. He waited a few seconds for a response, but heard no one. "Hello?"

"I heard you the first time!" A gruff voice shouted back. Pat heard footsteps, slowly drawing nearer. The voice sounded like a male and appeared to be strained. Suddenly the sound of something dropping next to him, followed by the rush of air caused by the object, startled Pat. "You got yourself messed up pretty badly boy."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Pat questioned.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? When someone invites you into their home, you don't yell at them!" The man scolded. Soon another object was placed down, it was wooden by the sound it made when it hit the floor. The man sighed and the objected creaked. Pat assumed it was a wodd stool and the man had sat down. "What were ya doing fighting that big guy and that girl anyways?"

"None of your concern!" Pat snapped.

"You're right, I'll just put ya back where I found ya then," The man said.

Pat's eyes widened. He backed off, "Sorry, but I'd rather not talk about it."

"And I'd rather not take care of you!" The man snapped back. "I'd like to know cause they'll be here soon, won't take them long to find this cave."

"Cave?" Pat asked. "I thought this was your home!"

"Yeah, I live in a cave numbnuts," The man said. "I'm old, I ain't got money for a house. I kind of like living here too, a few annoyances here and there, but decent place."

"Well if those two are on their way, then I got to go!" Pat said, trying to sit up.

"Ha! I'd love to see that!" the old man said. "No, no. You'll be in that bed for a while, eating my food and taking up the only bed I have!"

"I didn't ask for your help," Pat said.

"Of course you didn't. I didn't want to help you either," The man said. "But then I saw that blade of your's."

"What's special about me sword?" Pat asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" The man snapped. "I saw you in that fight, I know what you are."

Pat chuckled. "Guess I can't hide it, huh?"

"No, you can't," the man said. "You're lucky I was here kid. Now I saw something back there that I just can't shake off me."

"What is it?"

"What is your father's name, don't lie," the man growled.

"Edward Brewner," Pat said, seeing no reason to lie. Suddenly he heard a click and the sound of wood creaking. He felt cold metal against his skull.

"Sorry kid," The man said, slowly squeezing the trigger of his rifle. "But that changes things."

Pat tried to move, but his body didn't respond. He just laid there, helpless and immobile. A gust of wind flew across Pat. It was followed by a voice.

"Canis, what did I say about adopting strays!" A man said. Pat felt the barrel of the rifle be pushed from his head.

"Rigel, I'll blow your brains out too, you smart ass! Now move!" Canis barked.

Rigel sighed and turned around to look down at the guest Canis had brought in. His brown eyes widened and he turned back to Canis and shoved him back.

"Idiot! This is Edward's kid!" Rigel shouted.

"Move," Canis said once more.

Rigel walked up to Canis and glared down at him. "I don't take orders from you!"

"He is a danger to us," Canis said.

"Has old age gotten to you? Remember Clay and Edward, our friends?" Rigel asked, pointing back to Pat. "You can't kill him!"

Canis kept his eyes locked with Rigel's and reluctantly slung his rifle back over his shoulder. "Forget the kid. Why are you here?"

"I sensed a vile aura," Rigel said, looking over his shoulder at Pat.

"Alright, now leave," said Canis, coldly.

"Wait!" Pat shouted, mustering the strength to sit up. "You two are Canis and Rigel?"

"You know us kid?" Canis asked.

"Mitleid sent me to find you," Pat said, falling back down on the bed from exhaustion. "Guess you were both closer than I thought."

"Why would she want us?" Canis growled.

Rigel scoffed and crossed his arms. "Probably because you insist on us hiding."

Canis turned to Rigel and gave him a dirty look. "What's wrong with letting the world fight it's own battles? We are saints, not warriors!"

"That is a terrible idea, the two of us could help so many people! Maybe you should try and take responsibility and fight!" Rigel protested.

"Are you trying to lecture me on abandonment?" Asked Canis, scoffing. "How's the wife and kid you left?"

Rigel glared at Canis and shook his head, his face was twisting from the rage. Suddenly he let out all his anger in one thunderous shout. "Quit being a coward!"

"That's rich coming from the father who left before his child was even born!" Canis boomed back.

Rigel rolled his eyes and spun around, storming out of the cave. Canis watched him leave, glaring at him the whole time. No of this made sense to Pat, why would two men as powerful as Rigel and Canis be fighting.

"Why did Mitleid send me here?" Pat inquired. He heard Canis sigh, followed by the creaking of wood as Canis sat down.

"She wants what we have," Canis said, eyes locked on the empty space of the room without purpose. "Our knowledge."

"Could you give me a less cryptic answer?" Pat asked.

"Alright smart ass, basically she knows Rigel knows how to unlock that Elder sword of your's. Mitleid also knows I'll be able to help you."

"Wait, Rigel knows how to unlock the first seal?!" Pat frantically asked, almost leaping up, but the sudden pain stopped him.

"Yes and quit moving, you'll make your wounds worse!" Canis scolded.

"I need that knowledge," Pat eagerly said.

"Meh. Rigel isn't anything special," Canis sneered.

Pat raised an eyebrow. "Why do the two of you hate each other."

"Why do you have to stick your nose into my business?" Canis barked.

Pat nodded. "Sorry, just wondering."

"Don't take it personally kid, I just don't want to go into it," Canis said. The sound of wood creaking echoed through the cave as He stood up. Pat felt two cold and rough fingers placed on his forehead. "My old age must've gotten to me, I forgot that you are dangerous."

Pat's heart increased rapidly, he began to struggle in the bed. His efforts to move were in vain. Sweat dripped from his brow and onto the two fingers that were firmly pressed against his skin. Canis' old fingers didn't move and began to get warmer. Pat felt the tips of his fingers increase their temperature, slowly inching towards burning.

"I'm going to show you something," Canis said, with a solemn tone.

"What?!" Pat frantically asked, his voice shaky and panicked.

Canis pressed down harder. "The reason you are a vile being!"

Pat felt his fingers heat up to a point of immense pain. It felt as someone took a white hot piece of metal and pressed it against his forehead. Pat winced in pain and he clutched the air, squeezing his fists until he drew blood. But soon it was all gone, in an instant. The pain, the heat, even the feeling of Canis's fingers. Pat soon slipped out of consciousness.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty's eyes shot open. He quickly sat up and scanned around. Among the trees, train remnants, and snow, were multiple bodies. Luckily all still breathing. He felt a hand clap him on the shoulder. Marty quickly gazed over his shoulder and laid his emerald eyes onto Alex.

Alex pointed at the unconscious bodies of his friends. "What's up with them?" He asked, tilting his head.

Marty slowly got onto his feet and shaked his head, still a little dazed. "I have no idea." He slowly looked around, something felt off to him. For some strange reason, Marty felt uneasy, all the hairs on his arm were standing up. Alex didn't tell Marty, but he felt the same. There was a feeling of weight on him like the air itself had weight.

The two cautious males looked at each other. They didn't exchange a word, but both knew what the other did and they slowly drew their weapons. Marty was the first to sense her, shortly followed by Alex. Marty took aim with his shotgun, lining up his sights with the bushes in front of him. Alex did the same with his blade, a small blue flame hovering at the tip.

"Come out!" Marty ordered, pumping his shotgun.

The bushes began to ruffle, sweat dripped from Alex's brow as the person emerged. Her long golden blonde hair fell past her shoulders. Black steel gauntlets covered her fists. Awe cracked her neck and slowly walked towards the males, grin covering her face.

Marty sighed. "So much for Eleanor's magic." He squeezed his trigger and fired a slug round. Awe was fast, much faster than Marty thought. She was able to step aside with ease and dodge the bullet. She leapt towards the two, fists wound and ready to strike. Her vile black aura shimmered around her body as she activated it.

Marty and Alex braced themselves for her attack, but were surprised when a ball of white fire came soaring from the side and struck Awe, carrying her away. The two turned to Awe's attacker and saw Ryden. He walked towards them, twirling his blade.

"Alex, come with me," Ryden called. He continued his march towards Awe, ready to battle. "Marty, wait here. We won't be long."

Alex and Marty nodded, Alex following his brother. Marty pumped his shotgun once more and walked over, guardianing the bodies of his friends. He silently wished the two good luck in their battle, they were still both his friends and teammates, no matter how much Ryden annoyed him. Marty's gaze followed them until they became engulfed in brush and trees.

The two brothers emerged from the brush in a short time, coming to a clearing in the snowy forest under the mountain. Awe was standing their, waiting for them. Her arms were crossed, her face twisted with a sinister grin, clearly unfazed by the attack Ryden had landed. She stepped forward to meet the two.

"Isn't that sweet? Family sticking together, even in their last moments," She said, her voice cold and menacing.

Ryden stepped up and raised his blade. "Seal one, release!" Suddenly his katana began to take a new form. The blade began to extend and grow. It's red crimson blade reached a new length, weight, and form. Ryden stabbed the massive blade into the ground. It was almost the length of his own body.

Awe raised her fists. "A perfect released first seal. You have talent, but unfortunately your power is far below mine."

Alex raised his staff and pressed a button, ejecting the blades at the ends. He gripped the staff and brought it back down, assuming a defensive stance. He knew him and his brother were powerful, but he could tell Awe was in a different class than them both.

Awe lowered her fists and began walking towards the two, face solemn and cold. Ryden grabbed his blade from the ground and rushed towards her, slashing at her face. Awe ducked under the massive blade and struck Ryden in the gut twice with her ebony black gauntlets, knocking the wind from his lungs. She pushed the blade away and stood tall, staring into Ryden's red eyes. She slapped his face, sending him away.

Alex watched his brother skip across the snow and hit a tree, coming to a stop. Blue lightning consumed Alex as he bolted towards Awe. He swung at her furiously with amazing speed. Awe raised her gauntlets and blocked the staff on every hit. The clanging of metal against metal rang throughout the forest.

Alex raised the staff above his head and brought it down on Awe. She crossed her forearms and blocked the attack. The two entered a power struggle, Alex pushing his staff down and Awe pushing against him. She swiftly swept his legs out with her's and slammed him in the chin with her elbow.

Ryden appeared next to her, white fire swirling all around him, and swung at her. She ducked and slammed a fist into his chest. As Ryden staggered back, Alex jabbed his staff towards Awe's side. She punched the staff down into the snow and leapt into the air, kicking Alex in the face.

Both brothers shook off the attacks and grabbed their weapons, then froze. It became silent as Awe slowly came back down. Awe hit the ground and the sound of snow crunching under her weight broke the silence. The two brothers struck together at this exact moment.

Ryden brought his massive blade down over his head and Alex brought his staff up aiming for Awe's face. Awe rolled out of the way of the blade as it crashed into the ground, cracking it. She caught the staff's end with one hand. Alex smirked and retracted the staff's end, yanking Awe to him. Alex swung the other end of his staff and slammed Awe in the side with it.

Ryden yanked his blade from the ground and charged Awe, slashing her with his blade. Awe quickly blocked the attack with her one hand, but had no time to counter as Alex followed up his brother's attack. Alex morphed his staff into a short sword and swung at Awe. She had to use her free hand to block his attack.

Then the brothers both pushed kicked Awe in the chest. She stumbled back and the brothers continued their assault. Ryden charged Awe, attempting to run her through with his blade and Alex sent a bolt of lightning at her.

Awe slapped the blade away and kicked Ryden back. She narrowly ducked under the bolt of lightning, only to be struck by Alex as he zoomed past her, striking her with his blade. She staggered back and Ryden slammed his blade into her side. Awe felt the air be ejected from her lungs and she fell to the ground gasping. She coughed up blood and gasped for air.

Ryden leapt back, standing next to his brother, eyes trained on Awe. they both felt that this was too easy of a fight. Awe was a member of the Seven Devils, a group that even the goddesses feared, why was she so easily beaten then?

Awe regained her breaths and began to laugh. She wiped the blood from her lip and took in a deep breath. "You too have some potential. Why not work for me? I could use some new thralls." The brothers remained silent, eyes fixed on Awe. She frowned at them. "Figures as much. Fine, I didn't want to kill you, but you have left me no choice."

She clapped her hands together and shut her eyes. The air turned still and dread filled it. Awe's skin began to change color, turning a dark purple. Her long flowing blonde hair turned a jet black. As she opened her eyes, they too morphed into black. Awe's gauntlets grew on her fists, stretching and covering her entire arms.

"This is my wrath," She coldly said.

Awe leapt towards the brother at a blinding speed. She brought her fist down on them. Alex grabbed Ryden and quickly raced away. As Awe's fist missed her targets and hit the ground, a massive shock wave erupted. Debris was sent hurtling everywhere as Awe made a small crater.

Alex reached the other side of the clearing and set his brother down. They looked at Awe in astonishment. She laughed at the brothers. "Pat Brewner was blessed with looking at this form and living, it is a shame you'll not have the same pleasure."

Ryden clenched his fists and white fire began to swirl around him. "Alex, let me do this, go back to the others." Before Alex could protest Ryden had leapt towards Awe. Alex huffed and raced away to get the others. Ryden brought his blade down onto her and she raised one arm and blocked it.

The shock wave from the power of Ryden's attack shot through the clearing like an explosion. Awe brought her other hand up to attack Ryden, but he smacked it back with his blade. Awe took note of Ryden's speed even with such a large weapon. She threw a punch at him.

Ryden blocked the attack, but was sent sliding back on his feet. Awe followed her attack quickly. She leapt into the air and landed on him, bring another fist down. Ryden slashed this fist and stepped away. Awe didn't stop, she didn't waste a second and kept up her assault. She slammed a fist towards his chest, but Ryden blocked it with his blade, almost faltering under her strength. She performed a roundhouse, but Ryden's arm shot up and narrowly blocked her attack.

Awe sent another fist flying and pushed Ryden back once more. She sped towards him and he slashed at her. Awe ducked under the blade and jabbed him in the ribs. This attack was followed by a punch to the gut. Ryden staggered back and tried to slash her with his sword, but she caught it with one hand and knocked it from his hand.

Ryden's red eyes widened as his weapon flew from his hand and landed in the snow. He had no time to move for it as Awe attack him again. Ryden blocked the attack, only for it to be immediately followed by another, and another. These attacks slowly pushed him back and weakened him severely. She smacked him across the face and dazed him.

Ryden sent fire to his fist and tried to attack back, but Awe's hand snapped up and caught his arm. She twisted it and brought him down, kneeing him the gut. Ryden's sky blue aura flashed around his body as he was thrown away by Awe.

Ryden hit the snow and threw it into the air. He looked on and saw his blade, laying in the white snow it stuck out. Ryden had a glimmer of hope in his eyes and began crawling towards it. His whole body ached, but he had to go on.

Awe walked over to him and grabbed his neck. She raised him into the air and examined the limp and beaten male. Awe sighed, she thought it to be a waste for such a promising young fighter to throw his life away. She brought one arm back and a blade slowly slid out of her gauntlet.

"Put him down!" Awe heard a voice growl.

Awe was puzzled, she dropped Ryden and slowly turned around to see who would be foolish enough to give her a command. A young woman stood before her. Awe scoffed at the woman's golden hair, it was even longer than her's. Lilac eyes stared into Awe's black ones.

"Who are you?" Awe asked.

"I'm the girl who is going to make you wish that you never laid a hand on him," Yang said, her eyes turning a cherry red.

XXX XXX XXX


	84. V9 Ch10 Fury vs Wrath

" _Hello?" Pat called as he wandered through a white void. He had no idea where he was, the last thing he remembered was getting knocked out by Canis. A void surrounded him, stretching as far as his eyes could see and it was just blank._

" _What's up?" A voice asked from behind, followed by a cackle._

 _Pat spun around and his eyes widened. He saw himself! It exactly the same, but he was dressed in black robes. Pat tilted his head and approached the clone. "M-midnight?" He asked, unsure._

 _The dark Pat threw his head back and cackled some more. "No you fool, I'm you." His sinister grin made Pat feel uneasy. But the red in his eyes made Pat feel unsafe. The other Pat soon began to approach Pat, walking around and inspecting him. "Well, well, well. It looks like we got older since the last time I spoke with you."_

" _What are you talking about and how can you be me? And what is this place?" Pat frantically asked, confused by everything that has happened._

 _The dark Pat sighed. "I guess you don't remember. I'm hurt! To think you wouldn't remember your best friend."_

" _What are you talking about? I don't know you!" Pat said, beginning to get annoyed._

" _Well I could say the same about you. It has been awhile since someone visited me, the company is so nice!" The dark Pat said, cackling some more. Pat suddenly tried to grab the clone. The dark Pat suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. He appeared behind Pat. "Geez, someone's in a bad mood? I feel ya pal!"_

" _If you don't explain yourself, then you'll be lucky to feel at all!" Pat barked._

 _The dark Pat raised his hands. "Alright. Now where to begin? Well I guess you could say I'm a part of you. Our mother was a powerful woman, a powerful demon. What do you think happens when a demon spawns a child?"_

 _Pat's eyes widened. "That child is part demon?!" He asked in complete shock._

 _The dark Pat began to laugh and smile. "Bingo! You and I, we are the same person, but I'm not human. Unfortunately they split us so you would be a pure human!" He said, voice full of disgust._

" _But why?" Pat asked. "Why didn't they want you to be combined with me?"_

" _Because I'm too fun for them!" The dark Pat said, cackling some more. "They called me crazy, but they don't get it. Don't we all have impulses? Temptations?" the dark Pat walked closer and closer to Pat._

 _Pat nervously backed away. "Um yeah? What are your's?"_

" _I live for battle. The rush, the feeling. I live for it!" the other Pat said. "But I'm not fighting for a side! That's what they don't get! Good, Evil, it doesn't matter to me who I fight! The chaos of battle soothes me!"_

 _Pat understood perfectly. This other half of him was unstable and lived to cause chaos. He knew why this other half would be put away. "Now where am I?"_

 _The clone looked at him. "In our soul! I don't know why you would come here, this i the deepest part, fitting for a prisoner like myself." the other Pat said with pride._

" _How would I get out?" Pat asked._

 _The dark Pat began to cackle. "You won't!"_

" _What?" Pat asked, tone solemn._

" _Now that you're down here, that vessel you call a body is free to be used." the other Pat said. He turned away from Pat and stared at the ground. "That blasted curse that Eleanor put on me stopped me from leaving, but if you are down here, I can trick it."_

" _The hell you will!" Pat shouted._

 _The other Pat slowly turned around, a sinister grin on his face. "How about a deal then?"_

" _What?" Pat asked._

" _If you can beat me in a battle, then I'll let you go. However, if I win, then I get to go. Do we have a deal?" The other half stuck his hand thought about it for a moment. He suddenly clapped his hand onto the other Pat's. They firmly shook hands and the other Pat's grin grew._

XXX XXX XXX

Awe scoffed. "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm a lot more than you can handle."

Yang didn't reply, she leapt towards Awe. Yang wound her arm back and threw a punch at Awe's face. Awe caught the attack with ease, she went to grab Yang, but Yang kicked her in the side. Yang landed on the ground and uppercut Awe in the chin.

Awe staggered back, her semblance had run out, but she knew she would regain her strength fairly quick. Yang unleashed a quick burst of punches, which Awe blocked just as quick, followed by a roundhouse kick. Awe punched Yang's leg away and went to attack the blonde, but Yang's metal arm blocked the attack.

The two looked at each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. They both attacked at the same time, unleashing a barrage onto each other. Punch after punch, Yang noticed Awe was getting stronger with each hit and she was having trouble blocking Awe's attacks. Awe broke through Yang's defense, slamming her repeatedly with her fists. Yang could feel her aura quickly draining with the amount of damage she was taking. Awe brought her arm back and slammed Yang in the chest with her fist, sending Yang back.

Yang sailed through the air and landed on the snowy ground, sliding backwards to a stop. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, standing tall. Awe smirked and walked towards the blonde.

"This is my semblance, Wrath!" Awe shouted, proudly. "With every hit my strength increases, my power explodes! All while your stamina and strength slowly fade. This is my ace in the hole, a semblance that can't be topped by anyth-"

"I just might have something that can beat that," Yang cockily said. She smirked and reloaded her gauntlets. Her red eyes flashed and her hair seemed to almost become ablaze. A fired at the ground behind her and propelled herself towards Awe. Yang brought her fist down onto Awe, who narrowly blocked it. But it wasn't enough, Awe's arms faltered and Yang's slammed down onto Awe's head.

Yang landed and kneed Awe in the gut. She slammed her left fist into Awe's jaw. Awe suddenly kicked Yang. Yang was sent back, hitting the snow and stopping. Yang laid, motionless, next to Ryden. A moment or two passed and Awe just stared at Yang. She finally collapsed down onto one knee. Awe clenched her aching gut.

"Who was that?" She whispered to herself. Her eyes were wide with astonishment. Awe couldn't believe a human existed that had a semblance that countered her own.

"Her name is Yang Xiao Long!" Another voice called. Awe looked to her side and saw Marty walking over to her.

"Yang… Xiao Long? I'll remember that name," Awe weakly said. She shook her head and looked at the ground. "No one has ever been able to perform hand to hand with me before."

Marty walked over to Ryden and Yang. He bent down and checked both of their pulses. He let of a sigh of relief for each one. Marty looked over at Awe who had gotten back onto her feet. Black aura flashed around her body and she cracked her neck.

"I'm going to be so sore tomorrow!" She whined. Awe rubbed her wounds and bruises. Her eyes landed on Marty. "Move boy," She coldly said.

Marty drew his blade and raised it towards Awe. "No."

She sighed. "Do you really want to fight me? What could you do?"

Marty stabbed his blade into the snow in front of him. "Hold you back until help arrives."

"Help?" Awe snickered. "What help would come here, for you?"

"How about me?" Alex shouted. Awe spun around and laid her gaze upon the other male. He stood on the edge of the clearing. Staff clenched in his hands. Awe smirked and looked between the two new foes. She could feel their determination and fierce wills. She was happy to break them.

The two nodded at each other and charged Awe. Alex was the first to reach her. He swung his staff at her side. Awe smacked the staff, creating sparks as the metal collided. He morphed the staff into a short sword.

Alex twirled the blade around and charged Awe. Alex slashed at her over and over, but she was fast. Awe parried the attacks with her fists. Alex slashed downwards and his sword met Awe's armored arms. The two stared at each other. Awe smirked and swept out Alex's leg with one foot. Alex fell off balance. Awe smacked his sword away and thrusted her fist into his chest.

Alex was sent flying. Marty appeared behind Awe. He aimed his shotgun at her, ready to fire. Awe dashed towards him and smacked the barrel away as it fired. Marty switched his weapon over to its blade mode and charged Awe again. He stabbed at her chest. Awe parried the attack and countered by kicking him in the side.

Alex came blitzing back, blue lightning surrounding him. He swung his blade upwards. It collided with Awe's gauntlets and she tried to roundhouse kick him. Alex ducked down and pulled his blade. He spun around and slashed across her face. Alex leapt towards her. Awe quickly stepped to the side, letting Alex pass. She slammed her fist downwards into his spine. Alex was sent into the snow below her.

Marty appeared in front of Awe as her fist was dug into Alex's back. He slashed at her. Awe threw her fist up and knocked the blade back. Marty kicked her and she staggered back. Marty then vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

He appeared behind Awe, cutting across her back with his blade. Marty teleported once again, appearing next to Awe as she staggered forwards. He jabbed his blade into her side. Awe stumbled back, wincing in pain. She knocked Marty back with one blow. He flew through the clearing and slammed into a tree. His weapon flew from his hand and landed among the snow.

Alex came running up. He swung his staff towards Awe's face. She ducked down and slammed her fist into his gut. Her fist carried him into the air. Awe took her other hand and struck his spine. Alex was slammed down into the ground.

Awe looked down at Alex. She had knocked him unconscious with those last two attacks. She sighed and stepped over his still body. Her gaze was on Ryden and Yang. She pressed a button on her gauntlet and a blade slowly slid out.

Awe suddenly ducked down. A wave of snow, covered in a purple energy, rushed over Awe's head. The wave quickly passed and allowed Awe to stand up again. She looked back and saw Marty. He was standing at the edge of the clearing, snow swirling around him and hands covered with the same purple energy.

Awe grit her teeth. She was beginning to grow annoyed with Marty's futile attempts to save his friends. Awe leapt towards him, kicking up snow behind her as she launched off the ground. She rocketed towards him.

Awe reached Marty and slammed her fist forwards. Marty rolled to the side. Awe's attack flew past him and shattered the tree that stood behind him. Marty quickly waved his hands and the shards of wood become engulfed with the purple energy.

Marty thrusted his hands forwards and Awe was slammed with the wood shards. She was carried back into the clearing. Marty's attack did little damage to her aura, but it did delayed her.

Marty looked over his weapon. He reached out his hand and pulled it. Marty caught the blade and twirled around. He assumed a defensive stance that his mother taught him. His emerald eyes locked with Awe's cold black ones. The two allowed a moment to go by and they charged each other.

XXX XXX XXX

 _The dark Pat smirked at Pat. "Ready to duel?"_

" _Whenever you are!" Pat said. The demon smirked at his human counterpart. He raised his hands and a black light flashed. He was soon holding two jet black katanas._

 _The demon threw one to Pat. "Here," He said. Pat caught the blade and examined it. He gave it a few twirls and slashed the air a couple of times. Pat looked at the demon and nodded._

 _The demon grinned and suddenly vanished. Pat 's eyes widened. He frantically scanned around the white void. Pat felt a presence behind him. He spun around and slashed behind him. Pat's katana was caught by the demon's. They both stared at each other with cold and precise eyes. The two's eyes suddenly flashed into the Gewitter. Pat's cold frost white eyes staring into the blood red ones of the demon. The demon pushed Pat back. He thrusted the palm of his off hand towards Pat's gut. Pat swiftly used his free hand to stop it. The two gripped each other's hand. They then both sent out a blast of air._

 _Each soul was sent rocketing away from the explosion of air from their hands. They hit the ground. They both rolled across the ground and stabbed their blades into the ground, stopping themselves. The two got onto their feet, panting. Their eyes locked once more._

 _Blue lightning engulfed each of them and they took off. The two clashed and sparks flew. The sounds of their blades striking echoed throughout the void. The two were at blinding speeds, each focusing immensely on victory._

 _The demon brought his blade back. He sent black lightning down to it and slammed it forward. Pat brought his blade up. The demon's blade crashed into Pat's. Pat was sent flying back and his blade ripped from his hands._

 _Pat hit the ground. He skipped across it, but suddenly came to a stop. He was on his feet in an instant. His eyes glared at the demon with intensity. The demon stared back with the same level of intensity in his eyes. He aimed his blade at Pat's. Casting black lightning across the blade and strapping it to the ground with the lighting._

" _That was your second charge. Your last charge," Pat said, cracking his knuckles. His attack didn't require a weapon. Pat wound his arm back. White lightning appeared on his fist. White lightning also engulfed his legs. Suddenly Pat shot off. The demon could barely track his movement with his Gewitter. Pat reached the demon. He jabbed his lightning filled hand towards the demon. "True lightning!" he shouted._

 _The demon's eyes winced in pain. Blood dripped from his shoulder. He looked down at his shattered blade. His eyes followed Pat's arm as it stretched through the blade and into his shoulder._

" _You tried to dodge!" Pat shouted. He yanked his hand out of the demon's shoulder. Pat watched as the demon's shoulder and arm fell limp. Pat stood tall in front of his foe. "But I caught you."_

 _The demon staggered back. Blood streamed from his wound. He raised the broken katana and slashed at Pat. Pat stepped to the side. The broken blade flew past him and the demon stumbled forwards._

" _You're powerful," The demon said. He stared at the ground. "If only this damn curse wasn't placed on me! I'd rip you to shreds!" He shouted. The demon raised his hand and Pat's katana become engulfed with the black lightning that surrounded it. The katana flew to the demon._

 _Pat reached out and snatched it from the air. He kicked the demon. Pat watched him fall to the ground. Pat twirled the sword and aimed it down at him._

" _I've won," He declared._

" _You bastard!" the demon shouted. "You've won nothing! Only delayed me. Once you're at weakest and most desperate hour, then I'll break free!" He shouted._

" _I'll see you then," Pat coldly said. The world around Pat began to fade away, leaving him in a dark void. He quickly lost consciousness._

XXX XXX XXX


	85. V9 Ch11 Determination

Pat's eyes shot open and he sprung up. His blue eyes gazed around. He let out a sigh of relief seeing cave walls around him. This was the first time Pat got an actual look at the cave. Candles littered the walls, providing the light of the area. Pat looked down and saw an old man in a chair by his bed. Pat knew enough that this was Canis and not Rigel.

Canis stared up at Pat with bewilderment in his old brown eyes. "I'll be damned," He said, shaking his head. Canis quickly hopped onto his feet and grabbed his cane. He quickly walked away. "I figured for sure that beast in you would take control, but I never thought your will would be stronger."

"T-thanks?" Pat replied, unsure whether to be offended or thankful to Canis' words.

Canis walked up to the entrance of the cave. He shouted something that Pat couldn't understand. In almost an instant Rigel was in the cave. His eyes wildly looking around. They landed on Pat and he dashed over to him.

Rigel frantically grabbed Pat's hand and shook it. "This is wonderful! I never thought you'd be able to control it! Edward would be so proud of his son!" He said. Rigel quickly let go of Pat's hand and leapt back. "Now! There is a threat happening out there in the world! Time to train!"

"What do you mean?" Pat questioned.

"By now I'm sure you know about the Seven Devils. They single handedly took on and defeated goddesses. If you are going to get anywhere near their power, then you'll need to become stronger," Canis explained.

"How will I do that?" Pat asked.

"By unlocking the first seal of Thundercloud," Rigel replied.

"And by understanding your souls better," Canis added.

Pat looked at Canis. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"What do you think happens to the soul of a child of a demon and god?" Canis asked. Canis walked up to Pat. "The different powers and Ahnen inside of you manifested into three different personalities. Your human side, demon side, and divine side."

Pat's eyes grew at the last part. "D-divine?" He stammered. Canis shook his head and Pat gulped. "I'm part god? Wait, how come I didn't see this side?"

Canis scoffed. "Probably because the divines think they are above having a living vessel. König and Eleanor are some of the few divines that have a flesh body. That's why none of the goddesses can fight down here. They are too prideful to use a vessel."

"But your divine side will most likely be willing to lend some of his powers to you," Rigel added.

"Alright, let's do it!" Pat cheered.

Rigel chuckled. "Good! Keep that enthusiasm. You'll need it," He said, tone turning solemn. Rigel moved forward, pulling a katana from his side. "How long has it been? You must have been an Elder Guardian for four years now?"

Pat nodded and drew Thundercloud from its sheath. "I've had this blade since I was sixteen."

"And yet you never bothered to pursue its seals? What an amature," Rigel scoffed. He twirled his katana around and passed it from hand to hand. It was almost like he was warming up.

"Amature?!" Pat repeated. "I've sparred against the other Elder Guardians, they aren't that strong either!"

"At least they could use the first seal. An Elder weapon is magic. They vary and differ, but two traits remain the same. They always form according to their user and the user receives a significant power boost with every seal unlocked," Rigel explained. He held up his katana, it's blade shimmering in the light. "Witness it. Seal four, release!"

Pat stepped back. He was in awe from the immense aura Rigel began to produce. The hilt turned black and the blade began to become a deep blood red. The weapon seemed to glow, casting shadows over Rigel's grin.

Rigel's foot was removed from the ground and he disappeared. Pat frantically threw his weapon up in a defensive position. Pat senesed the mighty aura behind him. He spun around and saw Rigel. The saint thrusted his blade towards Pat's gut.

Rigel's speed was insane. Pat didn't even have time to block. Pat just leapt away. Rigel pursued and swiped at him. Pat ducked under the blade and blitzed off. Rigel followed him.

"Coward!" Rigel shouted. He swung at Pat again. Pat narrowly ducked under the blade. A few strands of hair being severed from his head. Rigel kicked Pat in the gut. "Fight me!" He shouted.

Pat staggered back and raised his blade to fight. Rigel went for a heavy attack, slamming his blade down over his head. Pat's sword shot up and blocked the attack. The weapons collided and for a moment Pat was relieved. But the illusion that he had stopped one of Rigel's blows was shattered instantly.

Thundercloud began to crack. It suddenly gave to the weight of Rigel's blow and his katana cut straight through Thundercloud. Pat watched in horror as Rigel destroyed his Elder weapon. He leapt away, fleeing the katana that would've sliced through his aura just as easy as his blade.

Rigel scoffed. "You thought a base form Elder weapon could stop my fourth released seal? No, your only options are to release the first seal or die," Rigel coldly said. He charged Pat again. Rigel thrusted his blade forwards. Pat instinctively tried to parry, but the katana just plowed through his blade. Pat tried to step to the side. The katana grazed his side, drawing blood and draining his aura with one blow.

Pat's crimson aura flashed around his body as he leapt away. Pat landed far back from Rigel. The two stared into each other's eyes. Pat wondered what Rigel's next move was.

"The Seven Devils aren't a joke. You won't beat them by merely having a stronger will, if you don't learn to release the first seal, you're dead. Now I'm going to get serious." Rigel readied himself to strike.

"But I don't know what to do!" Pat shouted. He raised his broken blade. "How am I supposed to master something that takes Elder Guardians years in minutes?"

Rigel didn't say a single word. He charged Pat, bringing his katana back. Rigel swung the blade at Pat. The young man shot his broken stump of a blade up to parry. Like before the katana sliced through with no resistance. Pat shut his eyes. He gave up, he couldn't dodge or block. This attack was going to kill him, he just knew it and he accepted it.

But something changed. Pat saw Ruby's face. He remembered their first kiss and their last. Pat remembered leaving her at the station. He remembered the utter faith in him she held. Faith that he would come back, faith that he wouldn't leave her alone. His heart sunk, he couldn't let himself be killed that easy. The grief and pain he would inflict on Ruby would drive him insane.

Pat's eyes flew open. His pupils quickly morphed into a white six pointed Gewitter and electricity surged through his arms. A blast of air erupted from himself. Pat threw the hilt of his blade up, parrying the katana. But it still didn't stop it. The katana cut through the hilt and sliced Pat's chest.

The white of the Gewitter faded and Pat's pupils returned to normal. His undershirt became red with blood. His eyes grew from shock. Pat felt weak in his knees like they were fragile twigs. He collapsed to the ground, blood dripping from his shirt.

"An impressive display of raw power, but nothing compared to a seal release," Rigel said. He aimed the blade down at Pat. "I told you, the Seven Devils aren't like those enemies before, you can't just use raw power."

Pat's eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. They came crashing down and he fell limp on the floor. A pool of blood collecting around him. Rigel sighed, wondering whether or not to attack. Finally Rigel thrusted the blade down. Pat felt cold. He could feel his heart beat slowly fading. No voices came to give him words of encouragement or give him strength. He felt alone and powerless.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his. His eyes slowly opened. He blinked a couple of times and looked up. A girl with silver hair was standing in front of him. She smiled down at him and pulled him onto his feet. Pat's hand squeezed the remaining hilt of his blade as he saw the girl.

Pat looked around, he was in a white void. But thoughts of his surroundings fled him as he looked back at the girl. "L-liz?" He asked.

She smiled and giggled. "I saw you were having some trouble down there. Since when could you not rise up to the challenge?" She asked.

"I-I just can't do it. I try and try, but I can't draw on some magic power deep inside of me. I've fail-"

"Yes you can," she said, her smile beaming up at him. "And if you can't, then _we_ can!" She said. Liz cupped her hands around Pat's sword's hilt.

A tear rolled down Pat's cheek. "Fighting my battles for me?" He asked, chuckling.

"More like saving you again," She said. Pat nodded and placed both his hands on the blade. He didn't know why but he now felt the power that Rigel was talking about. Pat looked at Liz and she smiled again. "Ruby and I, we both love you. Whenever you can't find this power, find your love for us. You'll be twice as strong."

Pat nodded and smiled. Liz quickly faded and so did the white void. The cave was revealed around Pat, including Rigel. Time was almost still, but it was rapidly increasing. Pat followed Liz's advice, he shut his eyes and concentrated.

Suddenly the katana resumed its movement, lunging down at Pat with lightning speed. Pat clenched his sword and leapt up. He parried Rigel's attack. Rigel's eyes widened at Thundercloud. The blade was fully restored, but even more it's hilt was a shining ruby red. The blade itself a glowing silver.

Thundercloud met Rigel's katana. Sparks flew as the two pieces of metal crashed into each other. Thundercloud not only didn't break, the force of it's attack sent Rigel back.

Rigel quickly recovered and landed on the ground. He grinned at Pat. "Amazing, I've never seen colors like that on a blade before."

"Good, if you're looking at the blade, then you'll have no problem seeing this next attack!" Pat shouted. He raised the blade and lightning flashed onto the blade. It was like a swarm, lightning covering the blade and even arcing off and burning the ground around Pat. He thrusted the blade forward and the lightning shot off the blade.

Rigel smirked and stepped forward. He was happy that Pat had finally release the first seal of Thundercloud, but the attack was still too weak to deal any damage. Rigel slashed his blade down and split the bolt. The energy dispersed around him and he smirked.

Rigel looked back at Pat. But he wasn't in Rigel's sight anymore. Rigel felt Pat's aura from behind. He frantically spun around. Pat stabbed his blade forward. He was much faster than before, Rigel wasn't expecting this new speed. The attack caught Rigel completely off guard and Pat struck him in the shoulder.

Rigel stumbled back and Pat pushed his attack. He slashed furiously at Rigel. Since Rigel wasn't used to Pat's speed and his defense was broken, Pat's attacks all landed. Pat ended his barrage with a high kick.

Rigel was thrown back. He hit the ground and skipped across it. Rigel quickly recovered and got onto his feet. He grinned at Pat. "I was wondering when you'd finally figure it out."

Pat examined his new blade. "I got to say that I cheated a little," Pat said. He placed two fingers on the blade and followed it down. "Your daughter was a big help."

"Hehe, figures she'd rather focus on this world rather than the next. Mind giving her a message the next time you see her?" Rigel asked.

Pat nodded. "Sure, I'll tell her you said hi, I'm sure she-"

"No. Tell her… I'm sorry," Rigel said. His tone turning solemn and a few tears appearing in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and picked up his regular tone. "Alright, I believe we are done for the day!" He said.

Pat nodded and sheathed his blade. The hilt returned to its normal color as did the blade. Pat walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He wondered how Ruby and the others were doing. He thought that they must be well on their way to Atlas by now.

XXX XXX XXX

Awe slammed her fist into Marty's face. He was thrown back. He hit the snow and slid across. Marty clenched his fists and stood up, he spat out blood. Marty readied his blade once more. The purple energy surrounded the snow around his feet.

Marty shot forward, a snow wave propelling him forwards. He reached Awe and teleported past her. The wave of snow slammed into the Devil. Awe was carried back with the wave of snow. She was carried from the clearing and slammed into a tree. The snow flooded past her and she fell to the ground.

Marty appeared in front of her. He aimed his blade down her and thrusted it down. Awe slammed her fist into the ground. A shock wave exploded out from her fist. Marty was thrown back. He slammed into a tree branch and his weapon flew from his hand.

Marty fell down and landed in the snow, which cushioned his fall. Marty slowly got up. He weakly stumbled forwards, looking for his weapon. It must've been covered by the snow because he couldn't find it.

But Marty had bigger problems. Awe sprinted to him. She slammed her fist into his gut and punched him in the jaw. Marty staggered back. He raised his hands and the purple energy appeared on the snow around him. Awe threw her fist upwards into his gut, sending him five feet into the air.

Marty flew upwards and came hurtling back down. Just before he hit the ground, Awe kicked him. Marty was sent across the forest. He hit the ground and skipped across the snow. His green aura flashed around his body and blood trickled from a cut on his head.

Awe glared at him. She watched him get back up and wipe the blood away. Awe was enraged that Marty refused to give in. "Why? Your not even a fighter!" She shrieked. Awe shot off the ground, sprinting towards Marty.

Marty wound his arm back and clenched his fists. Awe reached him and Marty threw his punch. She slowly stepped back and he stumbled forwards. Awe slapped him across his face with the back of her hand. He stumbled around and regained his balance.

Awe pressed a button and a blade slide out of her gauntlet. She thrusted it forwards and into Marty's gut. His emerald green eyes grew as the sharp pain appeared. Marty remained determined.

Awe tried to pull her weapon out, but Marty grabbed her arm. His hands become engulfed in the same purple energy. Awe furiously yanked her arm, trying to rip it from Marty's grip. The purple energy soon developed on Awe's gauntlet. Her black eyes widened and she frantically tried to rip her arm away.

Marty looked up at Awe and she saw his eyes. Marty's eyes were cold, determined, and fearless. Awe saw a man who was risking everything for his friends and he wasn't ready to lose.

"You said I wasn't a fighter," Marty said, keeping his concentration on his next attack. "And I would agree with you. The gap of skill has widened, all while I stayed back and let others risk _their_ lives so I could live. Well not anymore, I'm not sitting behind anymore, I'll gladly do the same if it means I can help!" He shouted.

Awe heard her steel gauntlets bend. Suddenly the folded inwards, crushing her arm. Awe shrieked in pain and her black aura flashed around her body. Marty looked beyond Awe and saw his weapon. He quickly called it to him. Marty caught the blade and slammed it down on Awe's arm.

The two staggered away from each other. Blood poured from the stump where Awe's arm once was. Her remaining black aura collected at the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding. She fell down onto one knee, her breathing was shallow.

Marty yanked her gauntlet from himself, his green aura also collecting at the wound. Marty's skin was pale, he had gone to and past his limits. Marty slowly stumbled backwards. He reached a tree a collapsed. Marty slid to the ground, his clothes growing red with blood.

Awe howled in pain as she willed herself onto her feet. Her eyes were filled with rage. "I'm one of the Seven Devils! I'm not going to die so easily!" She shrieked. Awe lunged towards Marty, her only fist wound back.

Suddenly a red blur came flying in and slashed Awe back with it's scythe. Rose petals flew everywhere, landing in the snow and blood. Ruby stood in front of Marty. "Stay away from him," She coldly said.

Awe looked at Ruby. Weiss and Blake came running and stood with their team leader. Awe huffed, she wanted to kill the four, but she was too weak to engage in another fight.

"Damn you all!" she shouted. Awe spun around and leapt away. She quickly disappeared in the forest. Ruby and the others watched her go. Once Awe was gone, they all turned their attention to Marty.

"Marty! We got you!" Ruby said, running over to him. Ruby and Weiss lifted him up and support him. Blake grabbed some bandages Ruby was carrying and wrapped them around his wound.

"I don't think she hit anything important," Blake said, examining the wound. "But you're going to need medical attention." Blake stood up and drew her weapon. The four walked away.

"W-we need to find Ryden and the others," Marty weakly said.

Ruby worriedly looked at her friend. "Qrow and Oscar went and got them. Don't worry they only have minor wounds," She said. Marty sighed in relief. He was glad he was able to do something to help his friends. His eyelids felt heavy and they slowly began to close. He soon slipped from conscious.

XXX XXX XXX


	86. V9 Ch12 Ghosts

"Ruby, what's the plan?" Weiss asked. The group had gathered around the train wreckage. Marty was injured and still unconscious. Ryden had created a fire for the group. Ryden, Yang, and Alex were sat by the fire. They were too weak to try and travel. The sun had set and the shattered moon loomed in the sky.

"Weiss, could you scout around the area, see if you could find any buildings?" Ruby asked. She walked over carrying blankets she had retrieved from the train wreck.

"By myself?!" Weiss asked. Ruby confidently nodded at Weiss. "What if there are more of those Devils?" Weiss whined.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Ruby said, giggling at her teammate's fears.

Weiss sighed. "Alright Ruby. I'll go," She reluctantly said. Weiss stood up and turned around. She walked off into the forest. The light of the fire slowly fading as Weiss plunged deeper into the forest.

Weiss walked on for a few minutes. The cold wind whipped her as a few snowflakes descended from the dark sky. For a while the only sound she could hear was the wind and the snow that crunched under her feet.

After a while Weiss decided to head back to her group. She quickly came across a familiar orange glow of a fire. Weiss smiled, happy to finish scouting and return to the safety of her party. She began to run towards the fire, but slowly stopped. She heard foreign voices coming from the fire. Weiss slowly crept up on the fire and peered over a bush to see who it was.

"OW! That hurts!" Awe shouted. She shifted uncomfortably while Strafe applied bandages to her amputated arm.

"Quit whining. If you were stronger, then you wouldn't have-" Strafe immediately stopped what he was saying. His glowing red eyes shifted towards the brush that surrounded him and Awe. Slowly, he reached down and grabbed his axe.

"Strafe?" Awe asked. She noticed his sudden change in tone. "What's wrong?"

Strafe shot off towards the bushes. He slashed the ground and kicked up dirt and snow. Weiss was thrown from the bush and into Strafe's sight. His eyes snapped onto the young woman. "Hehe. I thought I sensed something," He sneered.

Weiss slowly stood up. Her eyes widened with fear. Her body almost seemed to freeze. She tried to breath, but the air around her seemed thick and toxic. Weiss clenched her rapier, her hand trembling. Strafe stared down at her. His towering body and armor were intimidating enough without the dreadful aura he irradiated.

She quickly summoned glyphs. Weiss shot back, flying across her glyphs. Strafe cackled, he wasn't prepared to let his prey run off. In the blink on an eye, Strafe was in front of Weiss. He slapped her back with his mighty axe, knocking Weiss off her feet. Weiss landed in the snow. Weiss looked up at the demon, her whole body shaking.

Strafe brought his axe back. His cold dead eyes staring down from the armor that encast his body. "Die human!" He shouted. Strafe swung the blade down.

The axe struck and the ground cracked around it's head. Strafe cackled and pulled his axe from the ground. His amusement was cut short when he saw Weiss was not under the axe. Strafe looked around, his eyes were drawn to a glowing crimson light.

Weiss slowly opened her eyes. She felt warm, which shocked her. She quickly noticed she was in someone's arms. Weiss looked up at her savior. Once more, Weiss' eye widened, but not from fear.

"Hey," Currant said. He smugly grinned down at the heiress. Currant gently put Weiss back onto the ground. Weiss noticed he had a change of clothes. Currant now wore a red coat over a white shirt. His pants were a jet black. Currant's grin faded and he looked back at Strafe. "I'll be right back," Currant said, turning around to face Strafe.

"Brewner?" Strafe asked. He broke out laughing. "I figured you would be miles from us after Awe defeated you."

"Heh, I understand your confusion, but don't mistake me for that fool. I'm a lot different, understand?"

Strafe paused for a moment. He chuckled and stood straight. "So you are. I'm Strafe, the demon of anguish and suffering."

"You're nothing," Currant said.

"I hope that sword of your's is sharper than you tongue. Because if it isn't, I'm going to crush you," Strafe said.

Currant slowly shut his eyes. "Trust me." His eyes flew open. His sky blue eyes were gone, replaced with cold white ones. His pupils morphed into a five pointed star. "My blade will slice that tin can you call armor." Currant gripped his blade's hilt and unsheathed the sword.

Strafe wasted no time. He shot off at Currant, slamming his axe down. Currant parried the attack with ease. Strafe slashed at Currant. But again the attack is blocked. Currant countered immediately, wasting no time. Currant raised his blade and jabbed Strafe with it. The giant side stepped and dodged the attack. Strafe swung. His attack missed as Currant leapt back. Strafe didn't stop. He charged after Currant and widely swung his axe again.

Currant rolled forward. The axe flew over his head. Currant got onto his feet and slashed. Currant's scarlet red longsword slammed into Strafe's side. The demon staggered to the side. Strafe quickly recovered and charged Currant once more. He unleashed a flurry with his axe, swinging ten times. Strafe's movements were quick and precise.

Crimson lightning flashed around Currant's body. He swiftly moved around, dodging the attacks. The tenth attack came flying towards Currant, it moved too fast. Currant brought up his blade and parried the attack. Strafe lunged towards Currant and brought his axe down. Currant countered it with his own blade. The two struggle against each other.

"You're strong for a human. Tell me how you achieved this strength," Strafe said, amused by the fight.

Currant smirked. He gripped his hilt tighter and pushed hard against Strafe's axe. Currant threw Strafe back. He thrusted his sword into Strafe's torso and sent him back. Strafe flew through the air and slammed down into the snow. He quickly recovered and got onto his feet.

Strafe charged Currant. He swung his axe again. Currant caught the attack with his blade. Strafe snapped the bottom of his axe into Currant's side. Currant staggered back. Strafe slashed Currant eight times. Since Currant's defense was broken, all the attacks landed.

Strafe didn't let up. He swung his axe upwards. It slammed into Currant and carried him eight feet into the air. Strafe slammed his axe into Currant. The axe threw Currant down into the ground.

Currant tried to stand back up, but Strafe stomped his foot onto Currant's back. "You are the first human to fight me and hold his own in a very long time." Strafe placed his axe against Currant's neck. He raised it up, slowly aiming down at Currant's neck. As Strafe did this, dark clouds gathered over the forest. "Take pride in that," Strafe coldly said. Strafe sent the axe flying down.

A black glyph appeared under Currant. Suddenly he was pulled from under Strafe's foot. Currant flew across the snow and came to a stop next to Weiss. She flicked her fingers and aimed her weapon at Strafe. Glyphs appeared behind her and four balls of fire shot out from them.

Strafe dodged all the attacks. He charged the two. Weiss twirled her rapier around and stabbed it into the ground. A massive glyph formed in front of her. Currant watched as a massive blue knight emerged from the glyph. It wasted no time and charged at Strafe. The knight swung it's mighty claymore. Strafe's axe and the blade clashed. The two pushed against each other. Currant used this distraction to hop back onto his feet.

"Go!" Weiss shouted. Currant nodded. He shot off, crimson lightning covering his legs. Weiss sighed. She summoned more glyphs under Currant and gave him a speed boost.

Strafe's axe cracked through the blade of Weiss' summon. The axe embedded itself into the Knight's torso. The summon burst into particles and faded into the air. Currant flew through the fading Knight and jabbed Strafe in the chest. The demon staggered backwards.

Strafe quickly recovered. He slashed eight times at Currant, all at rapid speeds. Weiss aimed her hand at Currant. A golden glyph appeared under him. This glyph had a clock symbol. Currant became engulfed in golden energy. He parried all eight of the attacks with double Strafe's speed. Currant was moving fast enough to counter attack as well.

Currant thrusted his crimson blade into Strafe's chest. The attack had twice the speed Currant normally had, which caught Strafe off guard. The Devil faltered back and fell to one knee. But Currant pursued. The time dilation Weiss had given him hadn't run out yet. He quickly slammed his blade into Strafe's chin. Currant slashed Strafe sixteen times.

On the final hit, Currant struck Strafe's helmet. The steel helmet cracked and shattered under the weight. Half the helmet was destroyed, revealing Strafe's face. Currant's eyes were wide with shock. He took a step back.

Under the helmet, with black aura flashing around it, was just a skull with glowing red eyes. "Bastard," Strafe growled. He leapt back and gained distance.

"What are you?" Currant asked.

"I'm a demon! I lost all my pride after that bitch Nett used her divine fire to sear the flesh from my bone, cursing me to live with the scars of losing such a battle!" Strafe ripped the rest of his armor from his body. Like he had said, only bone remained of his body. He rolled his shoulders back and stretched. "A lot looser now," He said.

Strafe dashed forward. He moved with intense speed, much greater than before. In the blink of an eye, Strafe was behind Currant. The demon swung his axe down and struck Currant in the back. Currant flew forward and hit the snow. Strafe raced after Currant. Strafe swung his axe. He knocked Currant off the ground like a golf ball.

Strafe slashed Currant repeatedly. His flurry was powerful, slowly draining Currant's aura. The demon slapped Currant away with the pole of his axe. The clone sailed through the air and slammed into a tree. He slid down the tree and collapsed into the snow. Currant's crimson aura flashed around his body. Strafe strolled over to him.

"Humans like you should learn their place!" Strafe said. Strafe stabbed his axe down at Currant. Another glyph appeared under him and pulled him away. Strafe looked back at saw Weiss. Currant laid next to her. He growled and clenched his axe.

Weiss knelt down and examined Current. "I'm fine," He said, waving her away. Currant tried to stand, but failed.

"Stop." Weiss commanded. She stood back up and glared at Strafe. "Get your stamina back," She said, not taking her eyes from Strafe. Weiss stormed towards Strafe.

The demon laughed. "Well, well. If it isn't the damsel in distress. What are you going to do? Come on! I'm weak, let's see if you can fight!" Weiss raised her hand and glyphs appeared all around Strafe. One glyph appeared under her and she shot off like a bullet. Strafe chuckled as Weiss flew towards him. His hand quickly snatched the girl by her neck. "If he couldn't keep up with my speed, why would you be able to?" Strafe asked.

Currant saw Weiss being choked by the skeleton. "You vile creature! If you don't release her, I'll-"

"What?" Strafe called back. "You can't even stand, much less fight me!"

Weiss felt Strafe's grip get tighter and tighter. Her eyes began to shut and the world around her began to grow dark. Soon the darkness covered her vision. A crack echoed through the woods and Currant watched her go limp in Strafe's hand. He tried to stand, but pain shot through his body and he fell back into the snow.

"You bastard!" He shouted. Strafe chuckled and dropped Weiss' body like it was trash. He walked over to Currant and placed his foot down on him.

"Where were we?" He asked, pinning Currant down. Strafe placed his axe on Currant's neck.

XXX XXX XXX

Weiss' eyes slowly opened. The memories of what had happened come flooding back to her and she leapt onto her feet. Suddenly her environment catched her eye. Weiss looked around, the empty white void around her seemed never ending. At least she thought it was empty. Her eyes quickly found the one thing in the void, a woman.

"Greetings," The woman said, smiling. She sat on her knees. A white dress was her only clothing. Long snow white hair flowed from her head.

Weiss slowly approached the woman. "W-who are you?" She stammered, hand on her weapon.

"A friend," The woman spoke again. Her angelic voice soothed Weiss. The Heiress felt safe, but she remained cautious.

"Where am I?" Weiss asked, looking around.

"Well, that would be hard to explain. Let's just say your far from that battle you were apart of," The woman said.

Weiss' eyes widened. "I need to get back there!" She frantically said.

The woman giggled. "I know. But you can't, well not yet."

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss... you died," The woman said, her voice turning solemn.

"What?" Weiss asked, shocked.

"That was quite brave what you did back there. You gave everything for the safety of someone you loved," The woman explained. She looked up at Weiss and shook her head. "Please, sit." The woman gestured towards the ground in front of her.

Weiss slowly nodded, still bewildered by the fact that she had died. She slowly sat on the ground. "Who are you?"

"I'm someone who needs people like you. It is very rare for me to find a maiden that impresses me like you have," The woman explained. "But I suppose introductions are in order. I am a goddess, a goddess of light actually."

"So you're one of the goddesses?" Weiss asked.

"Not surprised?" The goddess asked.

Weiss shook her head. "I've been informed. I know about you," She explained.

"Well I cut to it then. Weiss, you are special. Giving your life for the safety of another is very noble. Noble as it was, it was pointless. Currant will die in minutes. These Devils have proven to be a problem, maybe more so than we goddesses thought. While I won't fight them, I'll help you fight them."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Ahnen, a very special gift. My brothers would shame me for helping a human so easily and so would the other divines, but you've earned it. I want you to become one of my Angels."

"An Angel?" Weiss repeated.

"The Angel of Safety. Weiss, I'll give you these powers so you can help."

"How powerful will I become?" Weiss asked.

"You'll need to work on these powers, but you'll be strong enough to protect those you love," The goddess said. The goddess quickly turned solemn. "But you'll also be swearing to me that no matter what, you will obliterate the demons, all of them."

Weiss eagerly nodded. "I'll do it!"

"Fantastic!" The goddess cheered. She waved her hand over Weiss. "You've received my blessing, now go!"

XXX XXX XXX

Strafe brought his axe up. He cackled as the axe dropped down, aimed for Currant's neck. A sudden barrier appeared over Currant. The axe slammed into it and was flung back. Strafe stumbled back. He looked around, furious about someone interrupting his kill.

Weiss stood tall, her rapier aimed at Strafe. The demon was amazed. He had killed her, how was she still standing?

"I snapped you neck!" Strafe shouted. "Are you a ghost?" He asked.

Weiss shot towards Strafe. He rolled his eyes and slammed his axe down on the girl. But Weiss shot her rapier up and a white barrier stopped the axe. Strafe was astonished and didn't even think about blocking. Weiss thrusted her rapier into his bones. She pulled it back and rapidly jabbed him.

With a slash from her rapier, Weiss sent Strafe flying. He hit the ground and rolled back. The demon quickly recovered and glared at Weiss. The woman stabbed her blade into the ground as she stood in front of Currant.

"So you've become an Angel? That's unexpected. Angels, the slayers of demons and fighters of darkness," Strafe said. He chuckled. "You foolish girl! Taking a power like that isn't free, no matter what they promised, you'll regret it in the end." Strafe turned around and began walking away.

Weiss tilted her head. "Hey! We are fighting!"

Strafe waved his hand. "No, I'll let you live. Besides, it will be worth it come the day you realize what you signed up for!" The demon suddenly shot off into the forest.

Weiss rolled her eyes. She grabbed her rapier and sheathed. Weiss rushed over to Currant and dropped to her knees next to him. He slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks for the help, but I had that," He said. Weiss glared at him and slapped the clone. "Ow!"

"You jerk! I'm always worried about you, but the minute something happens to me, what? You don't care?" She shouted.

"I can see you're fine! If you weren't then I would be upset," Currant said, standing up. He started walking away.

"Where are you going?!" Weiss shouted. She got up and ran after him. Weiss grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Why were you even here?" She asked.

"I was looking for something," Currant said, looking away from Weiss. "But now I'll get out of here."

"Was it the relic? Or were you looking for Ozpin so you could kill him?" Weiss asked.

Currant sighed. "Neither. I'm done with that. Ozpin, Pat, the relic. They don't matter to me anymore," He said.

Weiss tried to hide it, but she smiled. Those were the words she wanted to hear ever since Beacon. Weiss felt joy wash over her. She spun Currant so he was facing her. Weiss got onto her toes and kissed him.

Weiss separated from him. She smiled at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. "You idiot. I never wanted you to go, I wanted you to change," She said.

Currant looked away. "I was ready to let you die on that mountain. Why would you forgive me?"

"Because you almost died, trying to protect everyone. It was sweet what you did, even now you still try and protect me," Weiss said. Her smile faded. "I'm not going make the same mistakes as before. If you walk away, I won't stop you. But I'll follow you, someone needs to keep you out of trouble."

Currant smirked. "Okay. I'll go with you."

XXX XXX XXX


	87. V9 Ch13 Plans

Pat and Ruby sat on a cliff. The cerulean ocean water stretched out in front of them. The waves crashed into the walls of the cliff below. Ruby yawned and rested her head on Pat's shoulder. The grass they sat on swayed as the wind blew around them. Pat slowly put his arm around Ruby.

"Tired little red?" He calmly asked.

She nodded. "I wish we could live this forever."

"Like what?" Pat asked.

"You just being here is a start," She said, giggling.

Pat pulled the girl closer. "Don't worry, I'll always be there for you!"

"That's a lie!" A voice cackled. Pat looked back at Ruby and she was gone. He frantically looked around and everything was gone. Pat now stood in a black void. He took deep breaths, his heart began to race. The air he breathed was thick and vile in his mouth. "Why would you lie to her like that?" The voice asked.

Pat spun around and laid eyes on the voice. The demon stood there, his black robes camouflaging in the darkness around him. Pat went to draw Thundercloud, but he was surprised when his hand was gripping at nothing. The demon grabbed something from his side. It was Thundercloud.

"How did you get that?" Pat asked. His eyes widened at the sight of _his_ blade in foreign hands.

The demon examined the blade. "I like it. Such power coming from this blade. Such power coming from you," He said. The demon sheathed the blade on his side. He began to walk around Pat. "You want to tell her or should I?" He asked.

"Tell who? Tell them what?" Pat asked.

"Why our dear little red," The demon asked, cackling. "Should I tell her that you're a monster? That you'll kill your friends and her?"

"What?"

"To make it simple, should I tell her the truth. Ruby should know, she deserves to know."

Pat clenched his fists. Lightning flew down his arms. "You bastard, don't ever say her name!" Pat shouted. He hurled a bolt of white lightning at the demon. But it faded in the air immediately as it came from Pat's hand.

The demon threw his head back and laughed. "You think that you can hurt me? I'm stronger than you. I'm more powerful. I'm better!" He said. The demon walked towards Pat, who backed away. "That power coming from you, I want it. I'm going to take it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Our souls are going to combine. We will become one, I'll give you my strength and you'll give your vessel and unbreakable will. We'll become the ultimate being! What do you say Pat?"

"I don't need you. I don't want you!"

"That's a shame," The demon said. He suddenly vanished from Pat's vision. Pat frantically looked around. He soon felt the demon's warm breath on his ear. "Because I'm going to make it happen, whether you want to or not."

XXX XXX XXX

Pat shot up from the bed. Sweat poured from his face and drenched the bed. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Pat looked around, he saw the walls of Rigel and Canis' cave. He sighed in relief, realizing it was a dream. This hope was shattered as he looked down at his hands.

Ink black markings stretched from his shoulders. They slowly faded away, much to Pat's relief.

"Nightmares?" Canis asked. He was sat next to Pat's bed.

Pat jumped and quickly covered his arms. He turned and looked at the old man, giving him a quizzical look. "Were you… watching me sleep?"

"I had to make sure nothing happened," Canis said.

"Like what?"

"Like that vile creature inside of ya doesn't kill us all," Canis bluntly explained.

Pat rolled his eyes. "Encouraging."

"But enough about that. Time to train!" Canis said. He yanked the blanket off Pat. "Get up. Get ready, we are going to be summoning that divine in you!"

Pat hopped from the bed. He was eager to start his training. Pat was even more eager to finish up and get back with Ruby and the others. Canis stood up from his wooden chair. He slowly walked over to the center of the cave. Pat followed him. His arms behind his head as he followed the slow old man.

Canis reached the middle and pointed his cane at the ground. "Sit down!" He barked. Pat shrugged and followed his directions. He sat with his legs crossed on the cold stone floor. "In order to draw out the divine, you're going to have to dive into your soul."

"I was already there. It was just an empty space," Pat said.

"You idiot. That wasn't your soul. Think about it like a doorway, just the entrance," Canis explained. He walked behind Pat and smirked. "Ah forgot it. You'll understand soon enough."

"What do you mean by-" Pat suddenly felt Canis' cane stab the back of his head. Canis watched as Pat went limp and slouched forward.

"You enjoyed that a little too much Canis," Rigel said. He was leaning against the far wall of the cave.

Canis snickered. "Maybe. Hope the kid can figure it all out."

XXX XXX XXX

"That's so cool!" Ruby said, hopping into the air. The sun had risen above the forest and night had passed. Currant and Weiss came back, and after a short amount of explaining, the group allowed Currant to come along. Weiss had explained what happened to her and Currant. Ruby was in awe about Weiss becoming an Angel. "So what powers do you have?" Ruby eagerly asked.

Weiss looked down at her hand. "I… don't know," She said. This surprised the rest of her group.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Yang asked. "You accepted this deal without knowing anything about it?"

"I-I just feel stronger. I don't know how to explain it," She quietly said.

Ryden grinned. He hopped onto his feet. "Interesting. So this new power is combat driven?" He asked. Weiss nodded silently and Ryden's grin widened. He unclipped his sword from his back and let it fall into the snow. "Oh this is too good."

"What is?" Weiss asked.

"I want to test these new abilities. Right now!" Ryden said. He lunged towards Weiss. White flames covered his fist as he punched her. The young woman instinctively raised her rapier and a a blue shield appeared.

Weiss was sent back and hit the snow behind her. She slid to a stop, panting and glared at Ryden. Alex rushed up to his brother. He grabbed Ryden's shoulder and spun him around.

"What are you doing?!" Alex asked.

Ryden pushed his brother away. "Figuring out what these new powers can do!"

Weiss raised her rapier. "It's okay. I can take him!" She proudly declared. Her blue aura flashed around her body as she activated it. Ryden grinned like a mad man. He had never wanted to fight someone like this since he and Pat first met.

"Go ahead Weiss, I'll let you take the first shot. Show me what you can do!" Ryden cockily said.

Weiss nodded. She wasted no time in her attack. Weiss summoned glyphs quickly and shot off. In the blink of an eye she was behind Ryden. His eyes widened. Ryden tried to block the attack, but he soon felt Weiss' rapier in his back. Ryden was sent flying forwards from the attack. He slammed into a tree and went through it.

Ryden hit the snow and tumbled across the ground until he came to a stop. The young man slowly got onto his feet, still surprised at Weiss' power. Ryden looked back at the young woman. She smirked at him.

"Might want to use your weapon. As a Schnee, attacking a defenseless man seems dishonorable," She taunted.

Ryden dusted himself from the snow. He grinned back at her. "I don't want to end the fight already, we just started!" Ryden said. White fire swirled around him and he suddenly vanished into the air.

Weiss cautiously looked around for him, but failed in finding Ryden. She felt his presence behind her all of a sudden. Weiss spun around as Ryden slammed his fist towards her. She swiftly stepped to the side. Ryden's fist flew down and hit the ground. He quickly followed his attack with a kick. Weiss blocked it with her blade. Ryden grinned as he saw she was able one of his kicks with little effort.

"This is some serious power," Ryden commented. He lowered his leg and Weiss her sword. "What else can you do?" Ryden asked.

Suddenly Weiss snapped her rapier upwards. Ryden was caught off guard by the attack speed. The rapier cut into Ryden's flesh. A cut ran up his chest. Blood slowly trickled out.

"You never activated your aura," She coldly said. Ryden tapped his open wound and examined it. He nodded in approval and turned around. Weiss sheathed her weapon and the two walked back to the group.

As they met back up. Ruby had gathered everyone to discuss their next move. She gave Weiss a worried look, but continued with her orders.

"Okay we need to move," Ruby said.

"There's a trail back there," Maria said, pointing backwards. "Trails usually lead somewhere."

"Sounds good," Ruby said.

"Not that I want to be in this cold, but we need to make sure those demons don't follow us," Marty said.

"Leave it to Alex and I," Ryden confidently said.

"You two couldn't handle Awe, this time she'll be with Strafe," Marty replied.

"Then we'll take Weiss with us?" Alex suggested. "She's powerful enough to take on one of the Devils."

"If we're going demon hunting, then count me in," Currant said, stepping forward.

"Alright!" Marty said, hopping onto his feet. He stumbled back, but caught himself. "Ruby, we'll keep those two busy, you guys make your way to Argus. We can catch up," Marty explained.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Weiss asked.

Marty nodded. "Of course, just got a little banged up in my last fight."

"Okay," Ruby said. Marty, Ryden, Alex, Currant, and Weiss formed their group. Ruby looked at them with worry. "Be safe. We'll see you in Argus?" She asked.

"Of course," Marty replied.

XXX XXX XXX

Two hatchets clashed against a crimson blade. Sparks flew from the pieces of steel. Adam leapt back from his sparring partner. His boots landed on the grass of the forest. His hand snatched his shotgun sheath from his side and aimed it at the boy.

"Dodge Brewner!" He shouted, squeezing the trigger. A salvo of bits of metal flew from the barrel and spread across the air. They flew towards the boy in front of Adam.

Niko rolled to the side as the attack flew past him. He rushed towards Adam and swung his hatchets. Adam caught them with his blade. The two pushed against each other. Their eyes locked. Niko's frost white eyes seemed like nothing compared to Adam's. Niko seemed to falter to the intensity in Adam's cold blue eye and his other scarred by the brand of the Schnee Dust Company. As Niko faltered, Adam shoved him back and activated his semblance.

A red arc of energy flew from the blade as it cut through the air. The arc of energy slammed into Niko and carried him back. He slammed into a tree and his black aura flashed around his body. White faded from his eyes as Niko's Gewitter failed him. Niko hit the ground and collapsed, gasping for air.

"Brewner!" Adam barked. He darted towards the fatigued boy. Niko summoned his remaining strength and shot up. Adam slashed Niko's chest. One hatchet parried the attack, the other went for Adam's blindspot, his left eye. Niko slashed his hatchet across Adam's face. "Gah!" He screamed as he felt the blade scrape across his scarred eye.

Adam snapped his blade up and cut Niko's chin. Blood splattered against the blade and the grass under the two fighters. Niko stumbled back and fell down, out of breath. Adam clenched his teeth, Niko's attack didn't damage him, but it stung horribly.

"I'm sorry," Niko said.

Adam sheathed his blade. "It's fine. At least you've gotten stronger," Adam replied.

Niko hid his smile from the compliment. "You think so?" He asked.

"Yes. I need to thank you Niko. Not only have you been a vital piece to our cause, but you showed me this world of power that your Brothers possesed," Adam explained.

"Are you strong enough to fight him?" Niko asked.

"Of course. You ask the dumbest questions. But I won't be the one to fight him," Adam said. He looked down at Niko and grinned. "You should be the one to do it," He explained.

"Really?" Niko asked.

"Yes," Adam said.

"You don't want to test your strength?" Niko asked.

"Of course I do! But I have bigger targets," Adam explained. He offered Niko a hand. The teen smiled at his mentor. He grabbed Adam's hand and was pulled to his feet. "Together Niko-"

"We'll fight for justice," Niko finished.

Adam turned around. "Ready for our next mission?"

"What?" Niko eagerly asked.

"We'll be raiding a Atlesian military train," Adam said.

"Just us?" Niko asked.

Adam turned from Niko. "The White Fang seeks a new leader, but that won't stop us from bringing the humans to justice."

"What about that Belladonna girl?" Niko asked.

Adam turned back to Niko. "Forget about her."

Niko gulped and nodded. "Understood."

Adam walked over to their campsite. It was made up of two bedrolls and duffle bags of clothing, ammunition, and food. He reached down and picked up his white fang mask. Scratches and cracks littered the mask, signs of battles passed. He grabbed his canteen and downed the water. Niko walked to the campsite and placed his hatchets down. He rolled on bedroll out and laid down.

The sun had begun to set on the forest. Orange and pink colors filled the sky. Niko's mind wandered. He looked over to his partner.

"Adam?" Niko said.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Where is this train?" Niko asked.

"It'll be on it's way to Argus," Adam answered.

XXX XXX XXX

Thunder boomed in the sky. Pat leapt onto his feet, confused. He looked around and saw trees. It was a familiar looking forest, like the one back home. The tall pine trees surrounded him, light snow littered the area around him, and he could hear the peaceful sound of a rushing river.. Pat remembered Thundercloud. He quickly reached his hand back and felt the hilt of his blade. Pat let out a sigh of relief. It was good to know he still had his weapon.

"Now where to find a divine?" He whispered to himself.

A sudden giggle made him jump. Pat spun around and drew Thundercloud. Ruby was smiling at him, despite the blade's point being in her face.

"Watcha doing?" She asked.

Ruby smiled at him. While this confused Pat, he had more important questions.

"Ruby, where are we?" He asked.

"Your soul," She giddly answered.

"Ruby, what do you mean?" Pat asked.

"I'm your guide. I'll lead you where ever you wish to go in your soul," Ruby explained

"Ruby, do you know where I can find the divine part of myself?" Pat asked.

The young girl smiled at him. She walked up to Pat and placed her hand on his chest. In a flash the scene around the two changed. They now stood in the throne room of a castle. Pat staggered back and frantically looked around, confused by what had happened.

As his navy blue eyes searched the room, they fell upon a figure sitting on the purple throne that was raised above the rest of the room. The man's white clothing made him stand out. Pat immediately knew who it was. The divine was reading a book and didn't notice Pat or Ruby.

"He's mean. Never wants to do anything, but read those books," Ruby said, pouting.

"Sounds like he's uptight. Oh well," Pat said. He walked towards the throne. "Hey!" Pat called out.

The divine raised an eyebrow and slowly lowered his book. Just barely so he could see who it was. The divine was expecting the young girl, but to his surprise, Pat was standing in front of him.

"Ah Mr. Brewner!" He called from his raised throne. "I knew one day or another you'd come looking for me."

"Heh. Well today's that day. Ready to go?" Pat asked.

"What on Remnant are you talking about?" The divine asked, looking back at his book.

Pat tilted his head, confused. "Aren't you going to give me your power?"

The divine looked up from his book. His eyes widened and he threw his head back in laughter. "Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Well I need to fight the Seven Devils and-"

The divine stopped his laughter. He put his hand up and shushed Pat. "I've heard enough. My answer is no," He coldly said.

"What?" Pat asked. He walked closer. "I might die without your help!" Pat said.

"Shame, at least I'll go to the Heavens with the other divines," The divine replied.

"Why not help me?"

The divine sighed. He slammed his book shut and glared at Pat. "What happens on this plane of existence isn't _my_ problem!" He shouted. The divine readjusted himself and calmly returned to his book.

Pat was dumbfounded. He thought that convincing the divine would be easy. Pat definitely thought the divine would want to protect the world, it's something Pat wanted. Pat clenched his fist and walked closer.

"Hey!" He shouted once more. "I thought you were-"

The divine raised his hand and silenced Pat. He glared at his human counterpart. "Save your breath. You know nothing about me. I, however, know plenty about you," He sneered.

Pat crossed his arms and scoffed. "Like what?" He asked.

The divine slammed his book shut and stood up. "I know you're not strong enough. I know that you'll get yourself killed. I know you're belief that _you_ have to be the one to fight will be the reason you fail," The divine explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Pat asked.

The divine sighed. He pointed to Ruby. "You have so many people who could help you, yet you insist on being stubborn and fighting all your battles alone!"

"Ruby isn't strong enough to-"

Once more the divine held his hand and Pat stopped talking. "She has proven be useful. That girl has silver eyes as well," The divine explained.

"I need your help to fight these demons. I'm not thrilled about it either," Pat said.

The divine sighed again. "I have no interest in helping you. To become one with a soul that refuses to expand their knowledge would be an eternal torture for me," The divine said.

"But-" Pat tried to argue.

"I'm a divine! I have my pride to consider," The divine said.

"Wait. I understand that my demon was just reawakened, but you've been here this whole time?" Pat asked. The divine nodded, not thinking. Pat clenched his fists, he thought back to everything he had gone through. All the misery and hardships. The deaths of his friends and even himself. Suddenly he lashed out and grabbed the divine by the collar. He pushed him back and slammed his other half into the wall. "Was it your pride? Was it your arrogance? What made you think that is was okay to stand by and let all happen?!" Pat shouted.

The divine was caught off guard by the sudden display of outrage. He soon found his words. "I didn't agree with the actions taken by your enemies, but I still have my pride-"

Pat shook his other half. "What good is pride if you have no honor?!" He shouted again. Rage festered in his words.

"No honor?" The divine quietly repeated.

"You let people hurt my friends. I lost so many people because I wasn't strong enough, because I couldn't do it. Only for you to have been there this whole time?" Pat asked, his rage leaving his body.

"Yes," The divine answered. He looked away from Pat, unable to meet his eyes.

Pat released his divine. "You're a disgrace. I'm ashamed to even look like you," He said. Pat spun around and started walking away.

The divine was bewildered. His golden eyes widened and he followed the human. "Wait, I thought you came here for my powers?" He called.

Pat glared over his shoulder. "I don't want a coward's power," He growled.

The divine looked down at his feet. He may be a divine, but Pat was right. The divine had sat by and watched as people died, people he could have saved. The divine felt like his pride was worthless. What good was all the power and glory if a mere human could still think of him as shameful?

The divine grabbed Pat's shoulder and spun him around. He stuck out his hand and looked Pat dead in the eyes. Pat tilted his head as he looked between the divine's face and his hand. The divine huffed. "Shake my hand," He said.

Pat cautiously brought his hand up. Slowly, he moved it forward and grabbed the divine's hand. "What's supposed to happen?" He asked.

The divine smiled at Pat. A faint glow appeared in the divine's gut. It slowly got brighter and brighter. Soon he began to appear transparent. The divine burst into a golden aura. This aura circled in the air and rushed towards Pat. The aura covered him and soon sank into his skin.

Pat stepped back and examined his body. White markings and lines began to stretch from his chest. They ran down his legs and arms, tattooing his face as well. His navy blue eyes faded and were replaced with golden ones. In an instant it all vanished.

Pat was left with the air sucked from his lungs. He frantically gasped for air. He was confused and had no idea what happened. Pat felt light headed. The room spun around him. Pat staggered forwards, tripping over his on feet. He stumbled to the throne, vision blurring. Pat's eyes shut and he collapsed down onto the throne.

Ruby smiled at him from the stairs leading to the throne. She was pleased to see him on the throne. Ruby felt a cold hand clamp onto her shoulder. She instantly knew who it was. The young girl shuddered by the chilling touch.

"Amazing isn't it?" The demon asked, his crimson eyes trained on Pat.

Ruby pulled her shoulder away. "You should show some respect," she sneered.

"That will he has. The divine could feel the fire burning in that boy. I can't wait to feel it's heat!" He eagerly said, taking a step to the throne.

Ruby stuck her arm out and stopped him. She glared at him. "Don't forget your place. I'm sure that seal will remind you."

The demon chuckled. "How protective!" He exclaimed. The demon nodded and took a step back. "He'll break or I'll break him. Either way, I will take that power," He said.

Ruby snapped her fingers. The demon cackled as he began to fade. "You're nothing!" She said.

"Thanks to the divine leaving, I'm closer to the day it'll happen!" He shouted as he faded into darkness.

Ruby worriedly looked back at Pat. She sighed. "I know."

XXX XXX XXX


	88. V9 Ch14 Snow Angel

Weiss, Marty, Alex, Currant, and Ryden walked through the forest. Weiss lead the four males. They were trying to find the demons' camp. A shattered moon loomed in the dark sky, it was surrounded by bits of light. The stars and moon casted light down onto the group.

The group had left as soon as the sun had set. They quickly came upon a makeshift campsite. They split off and examined the area around them. Alex and Marty poked around the logs that were used for seating. Ryden inspected the fire that was quickly put out and Weiss and Currant looked for footprints or another way to track the demons.

"What's this?" Marty asked aloud. He bent down and examined a puddle of blood. It was black and cracking, a sign that it was old. Marty knew who the blood was from. He noticed the blood was a trail. It lead away from the campsite. "Why would Awe leave and let Strafe stay behind by himself?" He asked.

"I dunno. Maybe they thought Strafe was enough for us and Awe went back to get healed?" Alex said.

Marty shook his head. "And risk splitting up and being picked off?" He said.

"I see you are a clever one, eh escoria?" A voice called. The group all drew their weapons and set the vision onto the voice's origin. A man stood at the edge of the campsite, no weapon in his hands. A well groomed jet black mustache sat on his face. A clean white shirt was under his black vest.

"They knew that you five would be nothing more than a plaything for us Thralls," Another voice called from the other side of the camp. A new man stood behind the group. He had a whip on his side. His outfit was all white and almost blended in with the snow around them.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ryden shouted.

"Well that's a stupid question escoria. We are Strafe's Thralls!" The man with no weapon said. He gracefully bowed. "Diego Piedra at your service," He grandly said.

"I'm William Bone. Now can we begin?" The man with the whip asked in a monotone voice. His face was emotionless, almost blank.

"Thralls? So you serve Strafe?" Marty asked. The two did not respond. "Where did they go?" Marty asked.

"Careful escoria, I do not serve anyone. But to answer your question, had you been here much swifter, maybe Argus wouldn't be reduced to rubble," Diego said, grinning menacingly. "Now you little pests must be dealt with. Agh, I really do hate babysitting," He sneered.

Ryden aimed his weapon at Diego. "That one's mine!" He said, grinning like a madman.

"Careful escoria, I'd hate for you to pick a battle you can't win!" Diego said.

"Ryden, you can't fight one alone!" Marty said.

"Why the hell not?" Ryden asked. "It's one guy. You guys can have the other one!" He shouted as he charged Diego.

Diego smirked as Ryden charged him like a bull. Ryden swiped his blade at Diego. The Thrall raised one arm and caught the blade with his arm. Ryden's eyes widened as Diego casually caught his mighty sword.

"Is that all you can do escoria?" Diego taunted. Ryden leapt back and readied another charge. But in the blink of an eye, Diego was behind Ryden. "Too slow for me enano!" He shouted, roundhouse kicking Ryden in the gut.

The air was forced from Ryden's lungs as the kick sent him back. Ryden rocketed backwards through the forest. He hit the ground and skipped across it, slamming into a rock. The rock cracked as he was hurled into it. Ryden tried to get back onto his feet, but pain shot through his side and he fell back down.

"Damn it!" Marty shouted. He spun around to Alex. "Go help him, we'll fight this one!" Marty barked.

Alex nodded and zoomed away. Marty, Currant, and Weiss got into their battle stances, weapons aimed at William. Currant charged him and the Thrall drew his whip. He thrashed the air in front of him and sent a blast of wind at Currant. The wind blast struck Currant and carried him back.

"Currant!" Weiss shrieked.

"Pay attention!" William said. He charged Weiss and lashed the whip towards her. She raised her rapier and blocked the attack. He slammed a palm into her gut and sent out a blast of air. Weiss was also launched back. She slammed into a tree and landed on a rock. There she laid, motionless and still.

Marty teleported next to William and fired his shotgun. William brought his whip around and slapped the bullets from the air. Marty held down the trigger and furiously pumped his gun. Attack after attack, shot after shot, either missed or were blocked. The Thrall threw his whip forwards and slammed Marty in the chest with it.

Marty staggered back and was kneed in the gut. Marty fell to the ground as William loomed over him. "Why are humans so weak? Did you really expect to take on Awe and Strafe?" William asked.

William raised his whip and prepared to strike Marty, but a bolt of crimson lightning came flying at his back. William spun around and lashed the bolt from the air. He set his brown eyes onto the attacker.

Currant glared at William. His fierce six pointed gewitter locked on the demon. Currant charged towards William. The demon thrashed the air repeatedly in front of him and sent seven arcs of wind towards Currant. The clone dodged the first three. The fifth and sixth came inches from his face, but Currant managed to dodge them. The seventh came directly at him. He braced his sword as the arc of air struck him and carried him back on his feet.

Currant slashed his blade and the air faded around him. It had forced him back a few yards. Crimson lightning flashed around his legs and Currant vanished. William scanned around for him. In an instant, Currant was behind William and striking his back. William was caught off guard by this attack.

The demon spun around and attempted to block the attack, but it was too late. Currant's blade, Scarlet Slash, struck William. The blade exploded lightning onto William's body. The demon was thrown back. He hit the ground and quickly recovered.

"So a Lightning Guardian with a Gewitter? While that was an impressive sudden burst of speed, that's all it was. Sudden and random," The demon said.

Currant was panting, he smirked. While the demon was correct, Currant couldn't recreate that burst of raw speed if he wanted too, he wasn't going to let that stop him from winning this fight.

"You… Don't even understand the first thing about my powers!" Currant said. He clenched his blade. Crimson lightning engulfed the clone. Stray bolts shot off his body and seared the ground around him. The sky grew dark as black storm clouds seemed to almost swallow the moon and the sky's manny stars. Deafening thunder boomed and shook the ground the two fighters stood on.

"I can see this is your most powerful attack, yes?" William asked. Currant nodded as he concentrated on gathering energy. William sighed. "Then I will show you the same," He said.

Black lines stretched down the demons body. Markings formed on his body and the lines stretched down his arms and legs. This form needed no introduction, Currant and Marty had both seen it before. They knew William was now at one hundred percent.

Lightning danced in the clouds above the fighters. Every time it leapt from cloud to cloud, the land was illuminated in crimson light. Currant raised his sword as the lightning swirled around him and his blade. The clone rocketed off. As his feet left the ground, the flash of lightning lit the land once more as two bolts flew from the clouds.

The bolts seemed locked onto Currant. They raced after the one who summoned them. The snow beneath Currant melt as he tore across it. In the blink of an eye Currant reached William. He swung his blade down over his head with all the force he could muster. The two bolt of lightning slammed into the sword as it flew down onto William.

"Thunderstrike!" Currant called.

The attack was suddenly stopped by the air. William had his hands raised and a wall of air was in front of him. The demon thought this would be enough, but he greatly underestimated Currant's fighting force. The attack was merely delayed for a brief moment. Soon the blade sliced through the shield of air and struck William.

William's eyes widened as pain shot through his shoulder. The blade had cut clean through William's unprepared aura and sank deep into his shoulder. Currant smirked and yanked his blade from the demon. William slapped Currant away with his whip and William fell down onto one knee in the snow. He grit his teeth and clenched his shoulder.

"How unexpected! I figured that a clone wouldn't have anywheres close to the damage as their original, much less this much more!" William said. He stood back up. His white clothing becoming red with blood. "No matter. This form can take a lot of punishment and give just as much!" He shouted.

The demon suddenly sprinted towards Currant and Marty. In a flash he was in front of the two, air swirling around him. His whip came flying at the two so fast Currant could barely track it. Currant's mind told him to flee, but his body was tired. His muscle refused their commands and he just stood there in shock. The whip struck and a blast of air exploded from it. The air was like a bomb, shooting everywhere.

Trees were uprooted from the ground and stone was sliced clean through. In one attack the environment around them was clear, even the snow from the ground was blasted away. As the dust cleared from William's attack, he saw a blue shine coming from the dust cloud.

A light blue shield covered Currant and Marty. It was made from aura, solid aura. William was amazed. No human, demon, or even divine could manifest aura so strong so far from their body. It was unheard of. But what caught his eye was Currant and Marty's stare. They were also in shock, eyes wide and staring straight through William and onto a much more interesting being.

William was curious. He slowly turned. The demon was pleasantly surprised by what stood behind him. Weiss stood tall behind him. Her rapier and hand aimed at the three. She breathed heavily, while fatigued, she still had to assist in the fight.

"I take what I said back. Humans are full of surprises," William said. His mind left Marty and Currant, now enraptured by the young woman standing before him. He began to walk to her. "I understand you are special. But you stand no chance. How about coming with me, I have some people who would be interested in your powers?"

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the shield that protected Marty and Currant. She didn't waste time and focused her glare onto William, wiping the blood from her cheek.

"I have no chance?" Weiss scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself," She growled.

As the two stared each other down. Currant felt his legs falter. They felt weak, like his strength had suddenly been taken from him. Currant collapsed onto his hands and knees, coughing up blood. The Gewitter had left him and his normal sky blue eyes worriedly looked up at Weiss.

The young woman didn't have the same pleasure of worrying from the side lines, for William came at here. He thrashed at her neck, but she was swift. Weiss efficiently ducked under the whip. She summoned five glyphs and shot towards William. Her rapier was thrust as the demon's face. William casually stepped to the side. But as Weiss summoned a time dilation glyph under her, a yellow aura coated her. She snapped her rapier to the side and slashed William across the face.

William brought his whip up and struck Weiss in the chin. She was able to counter the attack with her rapier. William quickly whipped Weiss ten times in the next moment. Weiss parried the first three, dodged the next five and blocked the last two. William nodded silently and leapt back from the woman.

The demon landed on a toppled tree, fifty yards from the woman. He looked down at Weiss from his elevated position. "Okay. All or nothing. I'm going to use my most powerful attack, if you can't fight back against it, you will die," He explained. William whipped the air around him a couple of times and clapped his hands together. "Winds of far" He said.

The air around William began to condense. It collected around his whip. The air began to shape itself into a lash. William's face remained lifeless as he thrashed the whip towards Weiss. Even at the distance William was, the whip struck Weiss in the side. She staggered to the side, but had no time to recover. She was slammed again, then again. William unleashed a flurry onto the woman. One attack sent her eight feet into the air, then a follow up attack slammed her back into the ground.

William yanked his whip back. He twirled the lash around him. "I told you. I'm a Thrall. My Winds of far extends the range of my whip with air around me," William explained.

Weiss clenched her rapier and slowly pushed herself up. She stabbed the rapier into the ground in front of her and a large glyph appeared. A knight made of pale blue aura rose from the glyph. The knight summon clenched its longsword and charged William. In a few swift strikes from William's whip, the knight was destroyed.

As the knight's body dispersed into the air, Weiss came flying through it following a line of glyphs. William's lifeless eyes snapped onto the woman and he twirled the whip around him. The demon sent the whip of air flying towards Weiss. The woman stuck out her rapier and summoned a shield. The whip struck her shield and bounced off it. Weiss continued charging William, but a swift strike at the ground in front of her forced the girl to leap back.

"You can't even get close. This fight is over, I have won," William said.

"Quit bragging," Weiss said. She was panting, those last couple of attacks were quite damaging to her aura. She was also not used to her Angel powers and it greatly drained her stamina.

"I'm not," William said, raising his whip once more.

Weiss felt pain shoot through her side as the whip slapped her ribs. She was knocked off her feet, only for another blow to send her back. The whip came back and wrapped around her waist. William yanked the woman back and unleashed an eight hit barrage on the woman. He slammed the whip down and struck Weiss into the ground.

This time she didn't get up. Currant and Marty watched as Weiss laid on the ground, motionless and helpless. William wasn't as sure as they were.

"Come on. Get up, I know you're playing dead!" He called. Weiss looked up and sighed. She slowly got onto her feet. "Good. lord Strafe will want you alive," William said.

He wound the whip back and threw it forwards. Weiss' eyes widened at the sight of the powerful attack coming at her. She didn't know if her aura could take another hit or if she could dodge this attack. But she didn't have to.

A red flash engulfed her vision as Currant shot to her. The clone leapt in front of her and parried the attack. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at her. William didn't delay and countered almost immediately, striking Currant in the face. He staggered back from the blow only for it to be followed up with a strike to the shoulder.

William then lashed Currant twelve more times. But Currant didn't move. He weakly stood tall, guarding Weiss. William brought the whip around and smacked Currant across the face with it. This attack knocked Currant off his feet. The clone slammed down into the dirt and snow. His crimson aura flashed around his body, trying to heal the cuts and lacerations caused by the whip.

Weiss hurried over to Currant. She knelt down beside him. "Currant, you idiot! I had that!" She scolded.

"Weiss, scold me later. I want you to run," He said.

She shook her head. "A Schnee never flees. Plus I'm the Angel of Protection and yet I needed your help to defend myself. I'm done feeling useless Currant," She said.

Currant scoffed. "I don't think you are useless. But this guy is in a whole different league when it comes to power," Currant protested. He tried to get up, but pain shot through his body. Currant winced and fell back to the ground. Weiss worriedly examined his wounds.

"Ms. Schnee, ready to surrender?" William asked once more.

Weiss' cold ice blue eyes glared at him. She clutched her rapier. "You stay here. I'm going to send this demon back to hell," She growled.

Weiss stood up straight and aimed her rapier down at Currant. With a flash of light, a shield of her aura surrounded him. Currant wanted to protest more, but he couldn't muster the will to speak.

"Back to hell?" The demon repeated. "Please don't lie," He said.

Weiss stabbed the ground with her rapier and shut her eyes. She began to concentrate. Memories flashed through her head. Her family, her father, brother, and sister. Most importantly everytime Currant or one of her friends was hurt and she could only sit by and watch. Her pale ice blue aura flickered around her body, almost like it was turning back on.

Before William knew what was happening, thousands of glyphs appeared around him. Each one illuminated the dark forest. Weiss aimed her rapier at him once more and assumed a combat stance, just as she had been taught.

"Think I can reach you now, don't you?" She asked. The demon tried to open his mouth for a reply, but Weiss shot off like a rocket.

In the blink of an eye, Weiss was at the broken log. She jabbed her rapier up at the demon's face. William frantically stepped to the side. He felt the rapier shoot past his cheek and slice a few strands of hair. He snapped his whip back at the woman, but she again raced away on her glyphs.

William felt a sharp pain in his back. Weiss had her rapier in his spine. The attack launched William from his log and into the ground a few yards from it. The demon hit the ground and skipped across it, recovering and rolling onto his feet.

He lashed the whip at Weiss. The woman knelt down and stabbed her blade into the ground. The whip slammed into a blue aura shield that guarded Weiss. Weiss also activated her summons. Multiple Knights leapt from the glyphs, battle ready.

The knights charged William and all swung their blades at him. The demon huffed and quickly struck them all with his whip. Weiss didn't hesitate. She attacked with haste and came from behind William. Another strike to the back made the demon stubble forward. A sudden strike from the side made him lose his balance. And twenty more blindingly swift jabs shattered his aura.

William's eyes widened as his black aura burst from his body. He frantically struck Weiss with his whip. The woman casually stepped to the side and let the whip fly past her. Weiss stared at the demon with a cold and focused gaze. In one precise move, Weiss severed the demon's hand from his body.

The demon let out a howl of pain and clenched his stump of a hand. William staggered back and fell onto his back. Weiss placed on foot on his chest and pressed the tip of her rapier against his throat. Just enough force so it wouldn't break skin, but remind him of the position he was in.

"How very noble of you. Going to spare me? Humans always pity their enemies, that's why they are so weak!" He said.

Weiss looked over her shoulder at Currant. She saw him, broken and beaten. Her grip grew tighter on the hilt of her blade. She glared back down at William. "As much as I want too, you're not worth it," She said. Weiss raised her blade from his throat and sheathed the rapier.

"You're going to spare me?" William asked. Weiss didn't answer. She herself did not know. William noticed her hesitation. He aimed his hand at the whip and willed it back to himself.

Now armed, William threw the whip towards Weiss again. He put all his remaining power into the attack. Weiss saw the attack too late and had no hope of blocking it. But in a sudden scarlet flash of lightning, she didn't have to. Currant stood in front of the woman. He had caught the whip out of the air. A blade was in his other hand.

"How are you still standing?" William weakly asked. Currant didn't need to answer as William looked at his eyes. They were as gold as the setting sun and shaped like a six pointed star.

"Die," Currant coldly said. He stabbed his sword down into the demon's chest. William sharply inhaled and slowly let out the air from his lungs. His eyes widened and his body went limp.

Currant yanked his blade out immediately and sheathed it. He sighed and shut his eyes. The clone's scarlet aura shattered around his body and he too went limp. Weiss caught him and gently lowered Currant to the ground. Tears rolled down her smooth chin and landed on Currant as she sobbed over him, for many reasons. Fear that she would lose Currant and her belief that she was too weak.

Currant weakly reached up and gently touched Weiss' chin. He gazed into her eyes. "Hey, what's the matter snow angel?" Currant asked.

"These wounds," She said, sniffling. "If I brought myself to kill him, you wouldn't be so injured. You must be ashamed in me," Weiss said, continuing her tears.

Currant scoffed. He looked up at the starry sky. "Nah," He bluntly said. Weiss looked at him confused. "You aren't the cold one, I am. That's what I'm proud of, your compassion," He said. "Besides, you're probably the reason I'm alive, so it's all good."

"You idiot," She said, wiping tears from her eyes. "You have a good heart," Weiss said, smiling at Currant.

Currant looked away. "I do not, I just don't want to see you cry," He said.

Weiss giggled. She hugged him. "Don't worry tough guy, your secret's safe with me," Weiss whispered.

XXX XXX XXX


	89. V9 Ch15 Conflict

Alex came zooming in, blue lightning covering his body. The young male dodged between the many pine trees that surrounded them. The cold air whipped him in the face as he ran. The path was clear as no brush was to be seen, only tall trees that stretched into the midnight sky. Ale, Ryden and Diego had traveled far from the others. Alex did this intentionally hoping not to involve them in the fierce battle him and Ryden would have.

Alex twirled his staff around and slammed Diego in the side with it. The demon casually caught the attack with one hand. Using the other hand he wagged his finger at Alex.

"Niño, you should know better than to not use your full strength," Diego said. Alex leapt into the air and roundhouse kicked Diego. The demon snapped his hand up and caught Alex's robot leg. Diego tossed Alex back and ripped his weapon from the boy's hands.

"Bastard!" Ryden shouted. He came rushing towards Diego and cut the demon. Diego smirked and ducked under the blade. He simply kicked Ryden in the ribs.

"Escoria, you'll have to try harder than that!" Diego exclaimed. He kicked Ryden three more times in the side. Diego leapt back as Ryden stabbed at him.

Alex came back. He zoomed towards Diego. The demon turned towards to the young boy and smiled. He still held his staff. Diego's smile grew as he saw that Alex had activated his Gewitter.

"There you go! Niño come at me with everything you have!" Diego exclaimed.

The blue lightning flashed up Alex's body and in the blink of an eye, Alex was behind Diego. Alex aimed his hands at Diego. Blue fire and lightning collected in his palms. Diego's eyes widened and he spun around.

"This good enough?" Alex asked. He released his attack. The torrent of fire and lightning flew from Alex's palms. A cone of flames and lightning slammed into Diego. Snow was turned to steam and the dirt underneath was thrown into the air. The trees that surrounded the two were set ablaze. A cloud of dirt, steam and dust filled the air.

Ryden was forced to cover his eyes as the debris flew past him. The attack soon ended and he lowered his arm from his eyes. Ryden smiled as he saw through the cloud and his brother was still standing.

Alex was panting and his arms dropped to his side. The green jacket that once belonged to Pat was in tatters. A cold breeze was felt from the holes in the under shirt as well. Alex struggled to stand, but turned to his brother and gave a thumbs up. The two brothers smiled at each other. Ryden felt pride in his younger kin, something he would never actually tell Alex.

"That's it Niño?" A voice asked. Alex's widened and he spun around. A figure shot through the smoke and struck Alex. Sharp pain shot through Alex's shoulder as his own staff sliced through the flesh on it. Diego smiled as he passed Alex. Diego struck the male once more with his own weapon. The attack sent Alex flying back into a tall and thick tree.

Alex hit the tree and bounced off. He felt dizzy as he spun towards the ground. Suddenly Diego shot up to Alex. The demon slammed one foot into the young man's chest. He shoved Alex back into the tree. Alex's spine hit the tree and Diego pressed Alex against the tree. Alex's orange aura seemed to shatter around his body and a blood curdling crack echoed throughout the forest.

The young man let out a screech of pain as his body went limp. Diego's sinister grin grew as he saw life begin to leave Alex's eyes. Diego yanked his leg back and Alex began to fall again. But once more Alex was pinned back into the tree. Diego let out a barrage of ten lightning fast kicks onto Alex. The demon was determined, now that he had broken Alex's spine, to break the rest of him.

Ryden came rushing in. He slashed at Diego. The demon leapt back and surrendered his hold on Alex. Ryden caught his brother with one arm and leapt away. Diego allowed Ryden to gain some distance between him. Ryden spun around, still holding his younger brother.

"How dare you. That merciless attack will not be forgiven. You won't touch him again, I won't let you!" Ryden said.

"Oh?" Diego said, raising an eyebrow. He stepped forwards and in an instant, Diego was behind Ryden. "Won't I?" He whispered in Ryden's ear.

Ryden's eyes widened and he frantically leapt forwards as Diego went to strike Alex. Ryden placed Alex down up against a tree. He turned to the demon and raised his blade.

"First seal, release!" He called. The blade began to morph and grow. The hilt extended and the blade thickened. Ryden's katana soon took on a new shape and form. A blast of air was caused by the raw Aura and Ahnen being released from the weapon.

"Ooh, what an incredible power you have there Escoria, what is it?" Diego asked.

"My Elder weapon!" Ryden said. White flames shot up around him and engulfed his body. Ryden warped behind Diego and swung his blade down.

Diego's arms shot up and blocked the attack. "An Elder weapon eh?" He asked. Diego threw the blade up and slammed a fist into Ryden's gut. "Do you only have the first seal?" He asked.

Ryden staggered back and slammed his blade into the ground. He looked at the demon and remained silent, not wanting to give anything away.

"I'll take your silence as a no. That's a shame, but I expected as much from you Escoria," The demon said. "You're not even worth my time," The demon sneered.

Ryden clenched his weapon and rushed forward. He slashed the weapon down, but Diego caught it with one hand.

"You're spirit is all over the place. Rage clouds your mind," Diego said. He squeezed the katana. Crimson Inferno began to crack and soon shattered. Ryden's eyes grew with shock as the weapon was broken in half. "True strength does not come from blindless rage!" Diego said.

The demon slammed his fist into Ryden's chest. Air flew from Ryden's lungs. He stumbled back from the attack. Ryden swung his broken katana at Diego. The demon sighed and didn't even move. The blade hit his chest and shattered again. Diego kicked Ryden in his gut. The Sun Elder fell back onto the ground.

"Your rage may have won countless battles in the past, but here? It fails you!" Diego shouted. He stomped his foot down onto Ryden's chest. Ryden let out a cry of pain and coughed up blood. Diego kicked Ryden's side and sent him into the air. "How many times must people like you, those who let their feelings take control of themselves in battle, waste their potential?"

Ryden hit the ground and rolled onto his feet. Diego bolted in front of him. Ryden thrusted his stump of a blade at the demon. Diego stepped to the side. Ryden's arm flew past the demon. Diego grabbed it and slammed his elbow down into it and his knee up into it. The two met Ryden's arm and cracked the bone inside of it.

Diego looked down at Ryden. Diego looked at Ryden with disgust. He backhanded Ryden across the face. Diego released Ryden's arm and watched it fall limp at his side. Ryden tried to stand, but Diego kicked him back into the dirt below.

Diego started walking in circles around Ryden. "I haven't even used my semblance or broke a sweat for that matter. The more you get yourself fired up, the easier it has been to take you down," Diego said. He walked up to Ryden and picked him up by the collar. "Escoria, why even bother to fight?" He asked.

"I'm going to-" Ryden tried to say.

Diego put his hand up. "Save the bravado," He said. Diego dropped Ryden and walked away.

Ryden struggled onto his hand and knees. He looked at Diego as he left. "Hey!" Ryden called. Diego sighed and turned around.

"Escoria, we are done," Diego said. The demon turned away from the stunned Ryden. Diego walked away into the night, leaving Ryden broken and beaten.

Ryden fell back to the ground. He furiously tried to stand again, but couldn't. Ryden slammed his fist into the ground. His eyes looked at Alex and made his rage worse. He was seething with anger.

"He's over here!" A voice shouted.

Ryden turned and his eyes widened. Yang and Blake came running up to him. Ryden was in awe, but humiliation quickly developed. He didn't want Yang to see him like this, broken and beaten. Yang got on her knees next to him and brushed hair out of his eyes. She warmly smiled down at him.

"How did you get here?" Ryden weakly asked.

"We made it to Argus. We had a brief distraction at a farm house, but other than that we travelled quickly," Yang explained. "Ruby and I wanted to find you guys since you were taking a while," Yang said.

"Alex!" Ryden frantically said. Yang looked at Blake and Blake nodded. The faunus rushed over to Alex and examined him.

"Oh no," Blake said. Alex was barely breathing, his skin was cold from lack of aura protecting him from the harsh weather.

"Ruby, Jaune and Nora went and got the others, you'll be okay," Yang said.

XXX XXX XXX

"Dodge!" Rigel shouted. He slashed his black katana forwards. Pat narrowly ducked under the attack. The blade freed a few strands of golden hair from his head.

Pat swung his silver blade at Rigel's side. Rigel parried the attack and charged Pat. The young man blitzed to his side. Rigel smirked and aimed his sword at Pat. He raised his blade back. White markings branded Pat's face. Golden eyes stared back at Rigel, shaped in a four pointed star.

"I'm not like before!" Pat said. He raced towards Rigel and swung his sword. Pat's eyes flashed and turned back to their normal blue color, even losing the Gewitter. The markings faded quickly and his crimson aura flashed around his body.

Rigel sighed and quickly slammed his hilt into Pat's face. Pat was sent flying across the cave, hitting the far wall. The man hit the ground and leapt onto his feet.

"Not like before?" Rigel asked, sheathing his blade. "You only held that form for barely a minute. Very powerful form, but you just can't sustain it," Rigel said.

Pat looked down at his hands, his aura was completely drained. Pat sheathed his Elder weapon and let the first seal lock again. The hilt turned from ruby red back to it's normal color.

"So what?" Pat asked.

"Once it leaves, you'll be completely open to attacks," Rigel said.

"I'll be fine," Pat said. He walked over to the bed and sat down onto it.

Rigel sighed and shook his head. "At least you can maintain the first seal release on your Elder weapon for a long time," He said.

The sound of wood hitting stone echoed through the cave. Pat and Rigel both looked at the entrance as Canis entered the cave. His cane hit the ground with every step his body took.

"Alright. I'm back!" Canis called.

"Yeah we know. We can hear that stupid cane for miles!" Rigel snapped.

"No one asked a child like you!" Canis fired back.

"Whatever," Rigel said. "Where were you?"

"I was checking on those demons," Canis explained.

"What?" Pat asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"From what I could sense, two are heading to a small town called Argus, no doubt to cause mayhem and have their 'fun' or whatever they do," Canis said. "Although two were in the forest about ten miles from Argus, though I stopped sensing one of those demons a short while ago, and one was in Argus."

Pat's eyes widened. "Argus?" He asked. "That's where Ruby and the others were going!" He exclaimed. Pat leapt off the bed and raced for the exit to the cave.

Rigel shot in front of him and held Pat back with his arm. "Kid, I know you think that you have everything under control, but you are going to get yourself killed."

"How?" Pat asked.

Rigel pointed down at Pat's wrist. "I know you've been trying to keep that hidden, but you've done a poor job."

Pat looked down at his wrist. Black markings and lines covered it. Pat frantically pulled his sleeve over it. "That's nothing," He quickly said.

"Of course not, just a demonic being that could kill us all," Canis added, looking down at a book he had picked up during his outing.

"I'll be fine," Pat said.

Rigel lowered his arm. "I won't stop you, but you will get hurt or die," Rigel said. The two stared at each other. Pat nodded and rushed out of the cave. Rigel huffed and walked away. "That kid will never learn," He said.

"Are we going to have to help him?" Canis asked.

"Mitleid already wants the goddesses to strike back against the demons, so maybe," Rigel said.

"That's just great!" Canis whined. He snapped his book shut and stood up. "Even in my old age I must fight!" He said.

"That kid will need it," Rigel said.

"How long do you think it'll take him to reach Argus?" Canis asked.

"A few hours at most," Rigel said. "Once his aura comes back and he can use his semblance, that kid will be racing towards Argus. Much faster than any land moving vehicle," Rigel explained.

XXX XXX XXX

Alex slowly open his amber eyes. A blinding white light struck his vision. "Gah!" He cried, knocking the light from his face.

"You're awake!" Ruby cried.

Alex sat up, bandages covered his left shoulder and ribs. His back had a slight soreness on it. A white hospital room surrounded him. Alex laid on the bed of the room with a couple of chairs next to the bed. He looked at Ruby and tilted his head.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You got hurt bad. The doctor said it would take months for you to recover, but Jaune was able to amplify your aura and made it heal you much faster!" Ruby eagerly said.

Alex looked around. "Where is he?"

"Oh Jaune is going to help Currant like he did with you," Ruby said. "I was so scared you weren't going to make it."

"Where's Ryden?" Alex asked, remembering the fight clearer now.

Ruby's face turned solemn and she looked down. "He's… gone," She said.

"Gone?!" Alex repeated.

"After Jaune healed him, he ran off. Yang is out looking for him, but we don't know where he went," Ruby explained.

"Idiot," Alex whispered to himself. He laid back down. "Any news on the demons?" He asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope, we should be safe here," She said.

"I hope so," Alex said.

XXX XXX XXX

"Easy prey," Strafe said. His glowing red eyes fixed on the hospital building as he watched from the bushes.

"Careful now, we don't want to attack too soon. Wahr made our orders very clear," Awe said.

"It doesn't matter what Wahr said!" Angst said. He walked up to his fellow Devils and grinned. "It's been years since I was in a good fight, now is that time!" He said.

"Sir!" A voice called.

Angst, Awe, and Strafe all looked over at the forest. Diego emerged from the brush. He was unscathed and had a proud expression on his face.

"Ah Diego, my most faithful Thrall. Where is William?" Strafe asked.

"Dead sir," Diego said, bowing.

"You know, now that Awe has lost her arm, Diego may be stronger than her," Strafe said.

"I'll kill him, here and now," Awe growled.

"Relax," Strafe said. "I was only kidding."

"What is our target master?" Diego asked.

Strafe pointed to the hospital. "While Wahr hasn't given us one yet, I really want to kill someone."

XXX XXX XXX


	90. V9 Ch16 The Fourth Strongest

"Ryden!" Yang shouted.

"Ryden!" Ruby shouted.

"Ryden!" Weiss shouted.

The three walked down a busy street in Argus. The noon sun provided little warmth from the cold northern winds that blew across the small port city. They were all helping Yang search for Ryden. The three were oblivious to the two strong auras that were following them.

The three were searching a long street that stretched for almost a mile, which Weiss assumed was the town's main street. The noon sun's rays shined off the harbor that sat next to the street. A dock sat in between the street and the harbor. Many boats were docked along the wooden dock, due to Atlas' closed borders.

"So Weiss," Yang said.

"What?" She asked.

"Marty told me that you and Currant kissed. Does this mean that you're in love?" Yang teased.

Weiss scoffed. "As if I could ever love a dolt like him, much less kiss someone of his character," She lied.

"Sure," Yang said.

Weiss turned to her teammate. "Yang Xiao Long, how dare you-" Her voice trailed off as she suddenly sensed a terrifying presence. Weiss froze, she couldn't speak or even move.

"Weiss?" Yang asked, stopping for her teammate.

"Weiss, what is it?" Ruby asked.

Weiss quickly grabbed her rapier and drew it. She stabbed the blade into the ground and summoned a dome of aura around the three. A blast of purple energy struck the barrier. Weiss released the barrier as the attack faded. She glared at the two Devils that stood above the three.

"Well if isn't our good friends," Awe said, grinning down at the three women.

"I can't wait to see what they can do," Strafe said. The citizens of Argus began to crowd around the group of huntresses and demons. Strafe looked around, annoyed. "I really do hate crowds," He said.

Strafe slashed the air with his axe and sent a blast of purple energy down at them. Weiss dashed in front of the blast and blocked it with a aura shield. She looked back at all the people gathering around.

"Yang, we need to take this somewhere else!" Weiss said.

Yang and Ruby nodded. The three sprinted away. Awe and Strafe grinned at each other as they watched the three try and leave.

"I'll take the angel and the silver eyed girl," Strafe said.

Awe looked at Yang and grinned. "Fine by me," She said.

The two demons leapt from the roof top and descended on the three woman. Strafe came down in front of Weiss and Ruby. Awe struck Yang in the back and sent her flying forwards. Awe grabbed Yang and threw her into the air. She leapt into the air and kicked Yang again. Yang was launched across the city by the attack. Awe went after Yang, leaving Ruby and Weiss to fight Strafe.

"Okay Ruby, what's the plan?" Weiss asked, assuming a battle stance.

"If I may interject," Strafe said, stepping forward. "I think you should focus on not dying, rather than a plan to beat me," He said.

Strafe dashed behind the two women. He swung his halbert upwards towards Weiss. Ruby leapt forward and parried the attack with her scythe. Ruby countered, slashing at Strafe's side. Strafe blocked the attack with the pole of his halbert.

Weiss lunged towards Strafe and thrusted her rapier at him. Strafe twirled his halbert around and parried the attack. He stabbed the halbert forwards at Weiss. The woman summoned a shield to block the attack. Strafe's halbert struck Weiss' shield and pushed her back.

Ruby dashed into the air, striking Strafe's face. Strafe blocked the attack, his cold red eyes staring at Ruby as sparks flew from their colliding weapons. Strafe snapped the bottom of his pole up and struck Ruby. He sent er higher into the air. Strafe slammed his halbert into the girl.

Ruby was slammed into the ground. She bounced off the hard pavement and flew down the street. She slammed into a building and hit the ground. Strafe chuckled at how easy the fight was going.

Weiss came sprinting back towards him. She stabbed at Strafe five times. Strafe dodged every attack and countered. He slashed at her side. Weiss snapped the rapier down and blocked the attack. The two pushed against each other. Weiss pushed back and flipped over the weapon.

She summoned three glyphs in the air behind her. Three fireballs flew from the glyphs. Strafe laughed and spun his halbert around. He blocked the fireballs and thrusted his axe at Weiss. The woman was struck in the chest. Her aura shielded her, but she was sent flying back.

Weiss sailed through air. She traveled thirty yards and hit the ground. She slid to a stop and did not get back up.

Ruby stood up and charged Strafe. As she took her first step, dark clouds began to grow in the sky above the city. Ruby leapt into the air and slammed her scythe down on the demon. Strafe held his halbert out horizontally and caught the scythe. As the two weapons meet, a crash of thunder shook the sky.

Strafe easily pushed Ruby back and swung at her. Ruby parried the attack. Strafe slashed at the girl rapidly, swinging eleven times. Ruby barely managed to parry the attacks, each attack forcing her back. Sparks flew through the air as the steel collided. Strafe knocked her scythe away and slashed the girl's chest.

Ruby saw this and she burst into rose petals. Ruby dashed behind Strafe and reformed into her body. Her scythe had transformed into it's sniper mode. Her scope was trained on Strafe's skull. Ruby squeezed the trigger of her weapon and leapt back. The bullet flew from the barrel and into the air. It struck the unsuspecting Devil in the back of his skull.

Much to Ruby's surprise, the bullet merely bounced off. Her silver eyes widened as her attack did no damage. Strafe spun around and set his gaze on the girl. Strafe sent his halbert forward and struck Ruby with it. The halbert carried the girl into the ground and pinned her down.

"That's all a silver eyed warrior can do? Why not enter Reaper form?" Strafe asked, disappointed with the fight.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby choked through as the axe pressed against her chest.

Strafe sighed. "It seems you are a hopeless case," He said.

Strafe yanked his axe back and struck Ruby with it. He launched her from the ground and into the air. The thunder crashed in the sky again, this time much louder and lightning lit the dark storm clouds. Strafe bolted after Ruby and quickly passed her. He waited for her to fly into him, striking her higher into the air. Strafe leapt up after the girl and kicked her.

Ruby sailed back down towards the ground. Strafe gave chase. He raised his halbert over his head as he zoomed after her. Strafe prepared to end the fight with one final blow. He finally reached the girl as she was about to hit the ground.

"Die!" He shouted. Strafe swung his axe down with all his might. A blue flash darted in front of him and Ruby was suddenly gone. The axe slammed into the street, cracking the pavement and kicking dust up into the air.

A figure was outlined in the cloud dust. Strafe could see the figure, but did not know who it was. He watched as the figure drew his blade from his back. The figure slashed the cloud of dust and a gust of wind flew from their sword. The dust was sent away, revealing Ruby's savoir.

"Brewner?" Strafe asked. He was in disbelief.

Pat Brewner now stood in front of Strafe, Ruby in one hand and Thundercloud in the other. Strafe noticed his blade looked different than before, it was silver with a ruby red handle. Pat spun around and gently placed Ruby down on her feet.

She looked at him, eyes full of amazement. "You're back!" she cheered.

Pat smiled, but that faded as he gazed over his shoulder at Strafe. "I'll be right back," He coldly said.

"At this point, that angel is stronger than you. I remember our last encounter didn't go too well, you were left barely breath. I on the other hand was-" Strafe's words were interrupted by a wave of pain. Pat was suddenly behind him and his left arm was gone. The skeleton's arm was on the ground. "You bastard!" Strafe shouted.

Strafe charged Pat. The Sky Elder spun around, his eyes a fierce frost white. Strafe slammed his halbert down with one hand. Pat caught with his blade. The two glared at each other. Pat took a step and he vanished into the air. He was behind Strafe, his sword flying towards the demon's neck. Strafe frantically ducked under the blade.

"How the hell are you doing that?" Strafe asked.

"What? A lightning Guardian has always had the ability to use short distance dashes of immense speed," Pat said. Ruby was confused, Pat seemed different than before. He was a lot more collected and focused. This didn't seem bad to her, but it was puzzling.

"Oh well, I'm glad you came Brewner. These small fries were starting to annoy me, time to fight for real-" Strafe was interrupted again. A blade suddenly slashed through his spine, cutting it clean in half. Strafe let out a cry of pain and his red glowing eyes vanished. His body collapsed into a pile of bones.

Pat looked in shock at the dead demon. Angst stood behind Strafe's corpse. He had swung and killed his fellow Devil. Angst sheathed his blade.

"I told that fool anyone strong was mine!" Angst said. His silver eyes landed on Pat. "This might just be a good warm up."

Angst darted forwards. Pat could barely keep track of him. The demon threw one punch upwards at Pat's jaw. Pat was barely able to block the attack with his sword. The force of the punch alone almost knocked Pat off his feet, even though he blocked it.

"Good, I was hoping that one attack wouldn't kill you," Angst said, grinning. "I'm an upper class demon, like Strafe. The only difference between us is rank."

"Rank?" Pat asked, struggling to hold back Angst's fist.

"Yeah," Angst said. "In the Seven Devils, the strongest lead the weakest, I am the fourth strongest on the team. I lead the others and only bow to three other Devils."

Angst used his other hand to punch Pat. Angst's fist slammed into Pat's face and sent him back. Pat landed on his feet and quickly stopped himself.

"Well go on then," Angst said. "I can sense you aren't at full power, come on! I want this to be fun!" Angst said.

Pat smirked. "Okay," He said. Pat stabbed his sword into the ground. He shut his eyes and clapped his hands together. Both Ruby and Angst watched in anticipation. A white line began to stretch up Pat's neck. The line grew across his face, developing different markings. Angst could see that it was at his wrists, he concluded the markings must be all over his body.

Pat slowly opened his eyes. Golden pupils stared back at Angst, they were shaped like a four pointed star. Pat grabbed his sword's hilt and yanked it from the ground. White lightning raced around the silver blade as Pat clenched it.

"What is that form?" Angst eagerly asked. "It's like my demonic form, but the energy it puts off is so pure!" He exclaimed.

Pat vanished from Angst's sight. He appeared behind the demon. Pat said nothing and just swung his blade at Angst. The demon quickly drew his blade and parried the attack. The two stared at each other, Angst grinning like a madman.

Angst slashed at Pat's side, but the blow was blocked. Pat wasted no time and countered. He unleashed a salvo of nine attacks. Angst parried them all with ease. Pat suddenly bolted to Angst's side and thrusted his blade forwards. Angst spun around and blocked the attack.

"This is amazing!" He said, pushing against Pat's blade. "In such a short time, you got this much stronger?" He asked.

Pat shoved Angst back and burst into lightning. Angst's eyes widened as Pat become lightning. The streak of lightning broke apart and flew behind Angst. It collected behind the demon and Pat reformed. He slashed his blade down.

"Blitz Slash!" Pat shouted. An arc of white lightning shot from his sword.

The lightning slammed into Angst as he tried to shield himself. The attack struck him and exploded. Angst was sent flying away from the attack. He hit the ground and rolled across it. Angst swiftly got back onto his feet and looked back at Pat, but he was gone.

Pat appeared behind Angst, white lightning covering his body. Pat spun around and slammed Thundercloud down onto Angst. The demon barely caught the attack with his own blade. Pat leapt back and aimed his sword at Angst. A bolt of white lightning shot from the blade and at Angst.

Angst blocked the attack with his sword. He charged Pat and wound his blade back. Pat got into a defensive stance and readied himself to block. All of a sudden he felt a dark presence.

" _Need some help?"_ A voice asked.

Pat's eyes widened. He looked down at his quivering hands, black markings covered his left hand.

" _Go Away!"_ Pat said back.

" _This guy's pretty strong, you'll need my help. I don't care if you want it or not,"_ The voice said.

Pat's left arm slowly rose on it's own. Pat watched as it took aim of Ruby. He couldn't control his own arm. Angst appeared in front of him and slammed his blade into Pat's gut. Pat flew back and hit the ground. He quickly came to a stop. Pat tried to get up, but the black markings had spread to his legs. He struggled to move his own body. Pat remained still on his hands and knees.

"What's the matter? Too tired to fight?" Angst asked, kicking Pat in the gut.

" _You'll get us both killed!"_ Pat frantically said.

"Brewner!" Angst shouted, kicking Pat once more. "Have you given up?" He asked.

Pat crashed into the ground, struggling to move. Angst kicked him again and again.

"Have I broken your spirit?" Angst asked. Pat had no response. Angst glared at Pat. "You've lost my interest," He sneered, raising his sword.

Angst thrusted his blade down. But Ruby sprinted in and parried the attack. She glared at Angst.

"Stay out of this girl!" Angst said. He slashed Ruby in the side with his sword. She fell to the ground. Angst turned back to Pat. "Where were we?" he asked.

Much to Angst's surprise, Pat was standing again. The black markings had reverted back to white on his arm. He was in control again, though heavily damaged.

The demon scoffed. "So you finally decided you wanted to fight me?" he asked.

Pat rushed forwards. Angst slashed down at him. Pat leapt to the side and slammed his blade into Angst's side. The demon staggered, but quickly recovered. The two locked eyes and slashed at each other. Their blades collided and sparks flew. They each yanked their blades back and went to strike again.

Pat was going at his maximum power. The encounter with the demon in him had severely drained the time he could stay in his Ahnen form. White lightning rushed down Pat's arms as the two blades clashed.

The two fighters were locked in a flurry of blows. Each one was blindingly quick. Pat had begun to gain the upper hand. Pat brought his sword back and threw it forward. Angst parried the attack, but its force made him lose his balance and stagger. Pat used this opportunity to strike.

Pat slashed Angst across the face. He jabbed him in the ribs. Pat struck Angst eight more times in the chest with lightning fast speed. Pat leapt into the air and sliced downwards. Angst frantically brought his blade up and blocked the attack. The two swords clashed and Pat pressed down.

Angst felt like he was about to falter. He felt like his legs would give in at any minute. He wondered if he should use his Ahnen form or Reaper form. Pat's monstrous strength seemed to only grow. Pat had become at least more powerful than Awe, the sixth strongest of the seven. Angst was baffled by this, how could a mere human achieve such a strength. Angst was ready to unleash both his Ahnen form and Reaper form, but something stopped him.

The gold from Pat's eyes vanished, like a light losing its power. So did the Gewitter. The white markings on his face faded. Pat's eyes widened as his crimson aura flashed around his body and shattered off of it.

Angst grinned at the now defenseless Huntsman. He threw Pat back and watched him stagger. Angst sliced across Pat's chest, tearing through his shirt and into his flesh. Angst's blade had streaks of red from the blood.

Pat tried to attack back. He raised his blade and tried to slash it down, but Angst slammed his knee into Pat's gut.

"I've never seen someone run out like that!" Angst said. He grabbed Pat by the neck and threw him away. Pat hit the ground and collapsed. "So unbelievable power, but a time limit?" Angst asked.

Pat got onto his hands and knees. He was panting and fatigued. Angst walked towards him, blade scraping across the ground as he walked. Pat frantically tried to stand. Angst reached him and smirked. He stuck his longsword into Pat's leg and into the ground.

"Gah!" Pat cried out.

"You didn't even come close to beating me Brewner!" Angst growled. Angst grabbed Pat's face. His silver eyes lit up and so did his hand. Silver aura gathered in Angst's hand.

Ruby's eyes widened as she witnessed this. She raced towards Pat and Angst. The silver aura had all collected and Angst smirked. Ruby was too late. Angst had already charged his attack. A white blur raced passed Ruby and towards Angst as the demon readied his attack. Pat shut his eyes and braced himself for complete annihilation.

A blade came sailing through the air and slashed across Angst's wrist. The demon yanked his arm back and released Pat. Angst went to look at his attacker, but he heard something charging from behind.

Angst spun around and saw a massive knight made of white aura sprinting at him. The knight slammed it's longsword into Angst. The demon blocked the attack with his arms, but it still sent him flying.

Pat slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and up at his savior. Weiss stood above him, disapprovingly shaking her head.

"You're such a dolt. What does Ruby even see in you," Weiss said.

"Thanks for the save Weiss," Pat said, ignoring her comment.

Weiss huffed. "No problem, now let's get you free," She said. Weiss rushed over to the sword and yanked it out. Pat winced in pain as the cold steel quickly left his body. Weiss threw the blade to the side and helped Pat back onto his feet.

Pat tried to stand, but his legs gave in. Pat fell back to the ground, but Ruby darted in and caught him. Pat rested against Ruby's back. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. Pat smirked and smiled back.

"Ruby, get him out of here," Weiss said, focusing her attention on where Angst was sent flying.

"Got it," Ruby said, nodding.

"Wait what?" Pat asked. Ruby suddenly took off running.

The two left Weiss alone to deal with Angst. "Sorry Pat, but you're a risk like that," She whispered to herself. Weiss suddenly felt a monstrous aura coming towards her. "Here he comes!" She said.

Angst bound towards Weiss. He passed her and grabbed his blade. With one swift movement, Angst slashed Weiss with his blade. The woman spun around and parried the attack. Angst rushed forwards and jabbed his blade at Weiss' face. The woman stepped to the side, but Angst's blade scraped against her cheek. She thrusted her rapier at him and the demon caught it with his free hand.

"Damn your fast!" He exclaimed. Angst leant forwards. "Trying to buy time for Pat?" Angst asked.

"No!" Weiss said. She yanked her rapier from Angst's grip. The woman slashed Angst across the chest with her blade and leapt back. Angst blocked the attack and pursued Weiss.

Weiss summoned glyphs under her and she flew backwards. Angst smirked at the woman's attempt to gain distance. In a flash, Angst was behind Weiss, sword ready. He swung at her back. Weiss frantically dodged the attack, but the sword sliced through the sleeve of her dress.

"I'm the fourth strongest Devil, do you really think you have a chance?" Angst asked.

"If you keep up that cocky attitude and keep your guard down, yes," Weiss said. She flicked her hands up and aimed her rapier at Angst. Four glyphs appeared in the air behind her. The chamber on her rapier spun, selecting fire dust. Four fireballs were launched from the glyphs.

Angst rolled his eyes and grinned. Angst knew the fireballs were moving too slow to actually damage him. Weiss knew this too. The woman kept her rapier aimed at Angst and flicked her fingers down.

The glyph for Weiss' time dilation came up under Angst. He looked down and raised an eyebrow. Strafe had informed him of Weiss' attacks, he knew what her time dilation could do, so why would she want to speed her opponent up?

The normal golden clock and cogs symbol of the dilation began to change. The hands of clock didn't spin clockwise, but counterclockwise. The glyph changed to a violet purple. Angst became covered in an aura the same color as the glyph.

He shrugged, not thinking much of the attack. Angst raised his sword to block the attacks, but the fireballs slammed into him. Angst was sent flying back from the attack. He recovered and landed ten yards away on his feet. Angst examined himself, bewildered at how he missed such a slow attack.

"You're confused? Allow me to explain," Weiss said, walking towards Angst. "My time dilation allows me to speed up one's actions, but I never thought about using it to slow someone down. With these new powers I recieved, it was easy to reverse my Time Dilation and make a new attack, Time Diminution."

Angst's eyes widened in disbelief. Weiss snapped her fingers and a trail of glyphs enclosed Angst. Weiss took off, sprinting over the glyphs. She slashed Angst as she bolted past him. Weiss spun around and dashed back towards the demon.

Angst spun around and saw the woman coming back around for a second attack. He raised his blade and readied himself. Weiss reached the demon and Angst swung his blade at her. She easily dodged it and countered by cutting his side twice.

Weiss waved her hand around and twenty white glyphs appeared in the air around Angst. Weiss quickly shot off the ground and onto the first glyph. She hit it and sprung off it. Weiss jabbed Angst in the shoulder and leapt to a new glyph. She repeated this process again and again against the slow moving demon.

As Weiss leapt from glyph to glyph, striking Angst, she summoned more glyphs that shot out ice shards. Angst was getting pelted by the barrage Weiss had set up. He didn't want to waste his release on Weiss, but Angst didn't know how much longer her Time Diminution would last.

Weiss leapt away from her circle of glyphs. She used her glyphs to pull her down the street. Weiss stood tall and readied her rapier, she assumed Angst's aura was almost gone and one more strike would finish the fight. Weiss flew forwards on her glyphs, ready to end the fight.

She reached Angst and swiftly jabbed her rapier at his neck. Angst's hand snapped up and stopped the rapier. Weiss looked in horror as Angst blocked her attack with no effort. Black markings covered Angst's face and black lines tattooed his arms and legs.

Angst glared at Weiss with his silver eyes. He yanked her forward by pulling her rapier. Angst slammed the hilt of his longsword into Weiss' gut. The woman felt the air in her lungs race out, along with some blood she had coughed up. Angst shoved her back. He raised his sword and slashed her.

Weiss shielded herself with a aura shield. Angst didn't let a mere shield of aura stop him. He furiously attacked the shield. Hacking away at it like a mad man. Weiss had taken some of his pride as a fighter. Angst didn't even consider her to be anywhere close to him, so for her to humiliate him like that, it was unforgivable.

Weiss struggled to keep her shield up as Angst furiously attacked it. Small cracks on the shield became larger, until she finally gave in. The shield faltered and Angst's wrath slammed into Weiss.

Angst cracked his blade across the woman's face. In that one hit, her aura shattered. Angst slashed downwards across Weiss' chest, tearing through her clothing and her flesh. Weiss was thrown back from the attack. She hit the pavement and skipped across it, slamming into the wall of a building.

Blood pooled underneath her body and soaked into her dress. Her vision became blurry and she felt her skin grow cold. Weiss felt her eyes slowly begin to close. For a split second she had hope, she believed that Currant would be there to rescue her. But the cold truth hit her, Currant was still recovering, he couldn't do anything to help her. Weiss' eyes shut, the image of Angst walking towards her with his menacing grin burned into her mind.

The demon was doing just that. He almost upon the poor girl. The blade of Weiss on his blade, Angst raised it, going for the kill. Angst went to slam his sword down, but something was stopping him. His silver eyes gazed up at his arm and saw his wrist was bound.

A black glyph was around the demon's wrist. It prevented Angst from moving his arm. Angst was surprised and looked around for the caster. His eyes fell upon a woman walking down the middle of the street towards him.

This woman stood tall, her snow white hair in a strict bun and bangs fell to the right of her face. She had her arms behind her back, but was also in control of the glyph on Angst's wrist. The woman was in some form of a uniform, that had not a speck of dirt or grime on it. Cold light blue eyes narrowed on Angst as the woman approached. A saber hung at her side.

"That's enough!" The woman called. She spoke without anger or cockiness, but a matter of fact tone. Like the words she spoke were the truth. "You come to my station, destroy parts of a town the Atlas military is in charge of and worst of all make a mockery of the Schnee name! You must be either very sure of yourself or very dull," The woman callously sneered.

Angst smirked and broke free of the glyph with little effort. "You a friend of her's?" He asked, gesturing down to Weiss. The woman remained silent and instead continued to walk closer and closer. Angst shook his head. "Fine, I guess you won't mind if I kill her!" Angst stabbed his blade down at Weiss.

In the blink of an eye, the woman darted in between Weiss and Angst. She had drawn her saber and blocked the attack, she struggled against Angst's power, but kept her calm and emotionless composure. The woman locked her eyes on Angst.

"I'm her sister actually," Winter said.

XXX XXX XXX


	91. V9 Ch17 Schnee

Yang hit the ground hard. Yang had landed in the middle of a courtyard. Buildings surrounded the courtyard. A fountain was in the middle and had four tree surrounding it. Few people were in the courtyard when Yang landed and those who were, fled once Awe landed after Yang.

Yang immediately rolled onto her feet after landing. She spun around and found Awe. Yang cocked her shotgun gauntlets and fired two shot at the demon, not hesitating. Awe charged Yang and smacked the two shots from the air with her one arm. Yang clenched both her fists and also charged.

The two clashed, Yang throwing the first punch. Awe caught Yang's fist and countered with a knee to the side. Yang's free hand snapped down and caught the attack. The two glared at each other.

"It's nice having two arms huh?" Yang asked, smirking.

Awe snapped and roundhouse kicked Yang in the side. Yang was sent soaring away from Awe. She slammed into a brick wall of a building. But was able to recover and bounce of the wall. Yang landed back on the ground and looked back at Awe.

"A bit touchy eh?" Yang asked.

"Don't talk to me about having two arms, I don't need a fake one to beat you," Awe sneered, pointing at Yang's right robotic arm.

"We'll see how that works for you," Yang said. She slammed her fists together. "You gonna go full strength or what?" She asked.

Awe smirked and clapped her hands together. Her black semblance flashed around her body and her hair turned an ink black. Her skin turned a light purple and her eyes became black and white.

"I hope you're ready Xiao Long!" Awe said, grinning. "Because of you I lost this arm! Now I'll take both of your's!"

Awe dashed towards Yang. She sent her fist flying at Yang. The brawler blocked the fist and countered with her own punch. Awe quickly ducked under Yang's fist and headbutt Yang in the chin.

Yang stumbled back and rubbed her chin. "You didn't lose that arm because of me, you lost it because you couldn't call it quits when you had the chance!" Yang said.

Yang leapt towards Awe and tried to high kick the Devil. Awe caught Yang's foot and kicked Yang in the chest. Awe followed up her attack with a punched to the face. Awe kicked Yang in the side five times and spun around. She leapt into the air and snapped one foot into Yang's face.

Yang's head snapped back and she staggered backwards. Awe landed on the ground and activated the blade on her gauntlet. She rushed towards Yang and wound her arm back. Awe thrusted her bladed gauntlet forwards.

Yang's robotic arm snapped up. She blocked the Devil's attack by catching the blade. Flames flew from Yang's blonde hair as she countered the attack. Yang pulled Awe forward by her arm. Awe felt Yang's left fist slam into her face and the shotgun fire.

Yang knocked Awe off the ground and into the air. The Devil quickly recovered. She flew across the courtyard and landed on the wall of a building. Awe used the wall and launched off it. She rocketed towards Yang, slamming her foot down on Yang. The busty blonde crossed her forearms and blocked the attack.

Yang threw Awe back. Awe hit the ground and quickly slid to a stop on her feet. The two charged each other. Awe threw the first punch this time. Yang smirked, knowing she could block the attack. She did just that. Yang pushed Awe's fist away with her left arm. Awe tried to counter with a kick, but Yang ducked under it. Yang uppercut Awe in the jaw.

The Devil staggered back and Yang pressed her attack. Yang scored a body shot, hitting Awe in the ribs. The Devil felt the courtyard spinning around her as Yang unleashed her barrage. Yang grabbed Awe's shoulders and pulled the Devil forward. The busty blonde delivered a swift knee to Awe's gut and a headbutt to the face.

Yang leapt back and took aim on the Devil. She fired five shots. The first hit Awe's shoulder. The second her side. The third and forth slammed into her chest. The fifth exploding in her face. A cloud of smoke clouded Awe.

Yang had little time to wonder whether that attack had killed Awe. The Devil leapt from the smoke and sprinted towards one of the many surrounding buildings. She leapt onto the wall and dashed up it.

Yang saw the fleeing Devil and clenched her fists. She knew she could finish off one of the Devils here and now, so why not pursue? Yang darted after Awe. The Devil had reached the roof of the building. Yang was hot on her tail.

The two sprinted across rooftops. Each leaping over alleyways to other buildings, all in a desperate chase. The two quickly rushed across the city of Argus. They approached one of the two mountains that bordered the city. Yang knew that Awe was trying to escape, but she wouldn't let her. Yang aimed both her gauntlets behind her and leapt into the air. She fired both of her shotguns, launching herself forwards.

Yang flew towards Awe, just as Awe had leapt over another alley. The busty blonde tackled the Devil in mid air and the two tumbled to the alley below. In the air Awe placed both her feet on Yang's stomach and launched the girl off. Yang flew back and crashed into a brick wall. Her robotic arm took the entire impact and she bounced off.

The two hit the ground and the same time, Yang used her robotic arm to brace herself. Awe didn't have this pleasure and slammed into the concrete ground. The two then just laid on the moist ground.

Yang was the first to get back up. Her golden aura shimmering around her body. She used her left arm to push herself up. Her eyes fell onto Awe, who was stumbling onto her feet. Yang glared at the Devil and rushed towards her. She swung with her robotic arm at the woman, but nothing happened.

Awe spun around and kicked Yang back. The busty blonde flew back a few yards and looked at her arm. It was limp, sparks flew from it and it wouldn't respond to her. Yang felt a sudden pain in her gut as Awe slammed her fist into Yang.

The blonde staggered back, clutching her stomach. She looked at the smirking Devil, who no longer wanted to flee. Awe was able to see what had happened.

"Something wrong with that arm huh?" Awe asked, her grin widening. "Looks like the playing field is even now," She said.

XXX XXX XXX

"Sister?" Angst asked. He looked down at Weiss. "You're that weaklings sister? Didn't you watch me easily take her down in my Released form?" Angst asked, grinning.

"You talk too much," Winter said. Winter was still able to keep her normal composure even though she struggled greatly against Angst's unbelievable strength. Winter knew that the demon had yet to even show his full strength. She sensed he was still hiding his full power and she decided not to take any risks.

Winter pressed a button on the hilt of her blade. Part of her saber split and broke off, revealing another sword. This sword was shorter than Winter's usual saber. It's slender blade reflected little light from the noon sun. Winter pushed back on her saber and parried Angst's longsword with her rapier. She flashed backed and grabbed Weiss with one arm.

Winter threw her sister onto her back. Weis was still partially conscious. "Hang on Weiss!" Winter barked. The young woman slowly nodded, dazed and woozy from blood loss.

Winter summoned a trail of glyphs and shot off. With a gust of air, Angst was sprinting beside Winter. He slammed his longsword into the woman. Winter snapped her saber up and blocked the attack. She was still knocked off her feet and sent flying through the air. Winter crashed through the window of a cafe, crashing into a table and chairs.

Angst grinned and lowered his blade. He slowly strolled towards the cafe where Winter was knocked into.

Winter was busy staggering onto her feet after the devastating hit she had taken. Weiss had fallen from Winter's back. She was sprawled on the floor, blood pooling around her. Winter looked down at her sister and her grip tightened around both her swords.

Winter looked back through the shatter window. Her icy blue eyes landed on Angst's grinning face. She stood straight and marched back out the window. Winter raised both swords and thrusted them into the ground. Glyphs surrounded the woman. White Beowolves and Small Nevermores flew from the glyphs.

The swarm of summons of Winter didn't frighten Angst. He immediately raised his longsword and began cutting through the summons. He cackled like he was mad. Angst sliced easily through the hordes of summons.

The demon eyes' widened as he felt a sharp pain in his back. Angst spun around and Winter yanked her saber from his spine. It hadn't broke his aura, but she had proven to herself that he wasn't unbeatable.

Angst smirked and spun around. Angst snapped his blade up. He sliced across Winter's chin. The woman staggered and fell back. Angst loomed over her, his frightening aura making the air around them feel almost toxic.

"That was fun," Angst said, raising his blade. "But I really want to go finish of that Brewner brat."

Angst thrusted his blade down. A sudden blur raced in between the two. Angst's longsword was stopped immediately by a large buster sword. The sword was attached to a man's back. The man looked down at Winter with his red eyes. The wind whipped down the street and ruffled his jet black hair. The man smirked and placed one hand on the hilt of his blade. He drew it and slowly turned around to face Angst.

Winter rolled her eyes and her face adopted a look of disgust. "Qrow, what took you so long?" She sneered, looking away.

Qrow let his blade rest at his side. "I got caught up, what'd I miss, Ice Queen?" He asked.

"Who's this guy?" Angst asked. He rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter in the end, one corpse or two." Angst looked over his shoulder back at the cafe where Weiss was. "I guess three in this case."

Qrow pressed a button on his hilt. Gears on his weapon began to turn. The blade began to separate. It curved and a handle extended from the hilt. Soon Qrow held a scythe. He looked back at Winter.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"Of course! You ask the dumbest of questions," Winter snapped. She got onto her feet and readied both her blades.

Angst sighed. He quickly struck, kicking Qrow in the side. Qrow gasped as pain shot through his body. He staggered to his side. Angst slashed down at Qrow. Winter parried the attack with her rapier. Angst brought his longsword back before he attacked again.

Angst thrusted his blade at Winter. She immediately parried it and struck him in the chest with her saber. Angst tried to counter with a slash to Winter's side, but Qrow shot up and blocked the attack.

Angst tried to push against Qrow's scythe, but was unsuccessful. He huffed and kicked Qrow back. Winter lunged at Angst, knocking his longsword out of the way with her rapier. She stabbed at his face with the saber. Angst's hand snapped up and smacked the flat side of the saber's blade.

Angst thrusted his knee into Winter's gut. Winter was barely able to block it with her swords. The attack sent her skidding back on her feet. As she went back, Qrow rushed in. Winter frantically cast one of her time dilation glyphs on Qrow.

Qrow slashed Angst with his scythe. The demon parried the attack, but Qrow used his enhanced speed and surprised Angst. Qrow sliced across Angst's chest with his scythe. He continued his attack, cutting upwards against Angst's torso. Qrow bought his scythe over his head and slammed it down.

Angst blocked the attack with his longsword, the ground cracking under his feet. The demon grinned with delight, seeing a human pressure him like this.

"How did someone like you get so strong?" Angst asked.

"I'm a huntsman pal, ever since those Four Children attacked, I saw the power gap. I wasn't ready to let myself fall behind," Qrow said, pushing down harder with his scythe.

"That's it? You just trained a little?" Angst asked.

Qrow scoffed. "It was a lot more than a little."

"Humans are all the same, all bark," Angst said. He knocked Qrow's scythe away and slammed his foot into the man's chest. "And no bite!" Angst shouted.

Qrow slid back on his feet. He clenched his chest and used his scythe to support himself. Qrow looked back at the demon, who now was walking towards him. The black lines and markings faded from the demon's skin.

"You're so weak, I don't even need to go at half my power," Angst said.

Qrow clenched his scythe and charged the demon. He swung at Angst, but the demon stepped to the side. Angst slashed Qrow's side. The man spun around and cut at Angst with a fury. Angst casually dodged every attack. He countered by slamming the hilt of his longsword into Qrow's chin.

Qrow staggered back. Angst rushed behind Qrow. He slashed Qrow's back with his longsword. Winter shot in between them and parried the attack with her rapier. She swung at Angst with her saber. The demon effortlessly smacked her saber back with his sword. Angst sheathed his weapon, knowing he wouldn't need it.

Qrow spun around and swung at Angst. The demon rolled his eyes and caught the scythe with his bare hand. Qrow's eyes widened as Angst wasted no effort in catching Qrow's weapon.

"Understand? I'm the fourth strongest Devil, you have no hope of winning this battle," Angst said.

Qrow smirked. "Maybe," He said. Angst raised one eyebrow at Qrow's words. Qrow's body began to morph and shrink. He suddenly morphed into a crow. The bird flew behind Angst and morphed back into a human.

Qrow brought his scythe down over his head. Angst blocked the attack with his forearm. He was sent forwards as Winter stabbed him in the back with both her swords. Qrow landed on the ground.

Angst stumbled forward, but quickly recovered. He easily shook off Winter's attack. Now Angst was annoyed. The humans have proved to be weak and could not give him the fight he was looking for. Angst spun around and raised one hand.

Angst's black aura began to gather in his hand. It swirled around in a ball on his palm. Angst released the aura. It took the form of a beam as the black energy shot through the air. The attack slammed into Qrow, it moved at a speed he couldn't react to.

Qrow skidded back, he had swapped back to his buster sword and was blocking the attack. The huntsman soon lost the struggle and the blast hit him. It carried Qrow back into a brick wall. The attack went straight through the wall and into the building. It didn't stop there.

The black blast of aura shot through the building and out the other side. It continued with full force across the city. Smoke rose along the city, stretching miles away as the attack faded.

Angst lowered his hand. He swatted smoke and dust from his eyes. "Fools," He said to himself. Angst looked down at the decimated buildings. His power was not a surprise.

The sound of feet behind him, made Angst spin around suddenly. A buster sword came down on him. Angst crossed his forearms and blocked the attack. A shock wave erupted and the cloud of dust and smoke was blown away.

"You're alive?" Angst calmly asked.

"Yeah," Qrow said. Hald his shirt had been blown away. The other had numerous scorch marks and was ripped in various places. "Thanks to Ice Queen, I wasn't blown away," Qrow said.

"Those Schnee are starting to become an annoyance," Angst said. He pushed Qrow back. Angst wound his arm back and slugged Qrow in the gut. Qrow spun his sword down and blocked the attack.

He slammed his buster sword into Angst's side. Qrow knocked the demon off his feet and in the direction of Angst's attack's path. The demon landed at the building his blast struck. Angst landed on his feet, grinning back at Qrow.

"Now we're talking. You got a fire in your eyes and I like it!" Angst said, reaching for his blade.

A chunk of wall cracked off from above Angst. The demon leapt out of the way as it slammed into the ground where he stood. Angst shrugged and went for his sword once more. Qrow raised his blade and it split. A gun popped out from the hilt and fired two bullets at Angst.

The demon placed his hand on the sword and yanked it. The blade got stuck in it's sheath, something that has never happened before to Angst. The two bullets slammed into him and threw him back into the large brick building.

Qrow lowered his weapon. He watched as more cracks began to appear on the building. Most of it was gone and now it was just chance if the building would collapse or not. Unfortunately Angst seemed to have bad luck as the cracks grew and the building collapsed around him.

Winter walked up to Qrow, she had Weiss on her back. "Aren't you lucky," Winter siad, gesturing towards the building.

"That building was condemned right?" Qrow asked.

Winter nodded. "But the other part of the city Angst hit with that blast weren't," She said with a solemn voice. "Let's go," Winter said, quickly losing the solemn tone.

"Why the rush? He's dead after that," Qrow said.

"I doubt it, now move!" Winter barked. She sprinted past Qrow.

Qrow rolled his eyes and followed the woman.

XXX XXX XXX


	92. V9 Ch18 Golden

Ryden walked through a street of Argus. The street was surprisingly empty, few people passed him. He had the hood of his indigo hoodie covering his black messy hair. The man had finally arrived at the gates of the city. He looked up at the massive gate and sighed.

"And where are you off to?" A voice called.

Ryden spun around, his eyes widened at the figure before him. The woman walked up to him. Nett pulled his hood down and warmly smiled at him. Ryden looked away and she giggled.

"Embarrassed I found you like this?" She asked.

"Like what?" Ryden scoffed.

"With a crushed ego?" She asked. Ryden's head snapped up and he glared down at the goddess of fire. She placed her hands at her hips and swayed them. "Guess I touched a nerve, huh?"'

Ryden rolled his eyes and began to turn back to the gate. "It's fine," He said.

Nett hurriedly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "No it isn't fine!" She said. "I know you're upset that Alex got hurt, but-"

Ryden interrupted her, "Of course not! I'm upset because I couldn't stop it! Alex is my brother, he can take care of himself, but I couldn't stop Diego. I was weak… so weak, he didn't even bother to kill me."

"What are you going to do?" Nett asked.

"I'm going to find Diego and settle things, no matter what happens," Ryden said.

"But you have no weapon," Nett said.

"I'll fight him with my bare fists!" Ryden exclaimed.

Nett smiled. "How about another solution? You seek out my Saint," Nett suggested.

"Saint?" Ryden asked.

"They are someone with extreme power. Few mortals get the honor of being called a Saint, chosen few of the goddesses and our warriors in this plane," Nett explained.

"This dude sounds tough, where can I find him?" Ryden asked.

"My Saint lives not far from here, in a cavern full of danger," Nett said.

"Danger? Why?" Ryden asked.

"They prefer it," Nett answered.

"I'll be off then?" Ryden asked.

"How about I warp you there?" Nett said.

"Of course," Ryden said, nodding.

XXX XXX XXX

Yang backflipped as Awe's leg swung past her. The busty brawler landed in the street, a car swerving into a wall to avoid her. Awe pursued her prey. She swung her fist at Yang. The woman was forced to duck under the Devil's attack. Yang scored a few jabs to Awe's side, which didn't even make her flinch.

Awe stomped her foot and the pavement cracked underneath. A shock wave exploded from the impact and Yang staggered back. Awe's fist slammed into Yang's nose. As the fist came off her face, Awe swung it back, slapping Yang across her face with the back of her hand.

The Devil slammed her knee into Yang's stomach. The busty blonde was sent eight feet into the air. Awe leapt into the air and flew past Yang. She slammed her fist down into Yang's spine. Yang was sent hurtling down into the ground.

The huntress struck the ground. The street cracked and quickly shattered beneath the force. Yang fell down into a sewer system that ran beneath the town. Clouds of dust were kicked up over the hole in the street as Awe landed.

The Devil strolled over to the edge of the hole in the street. She scanned the area below. Awe threw a quick punch. The force from her punch alone cleared the dust cloud and revealed the area below.

Yang laid in a pile of debris. Her gold aura shimmered around her body, not yet broken, but weakened. Awe smirked and lepat down.

"Yang!" A voice cried.

Awe felt something hit her and she was thrown back onto the street. She quickly recovered and glared at her new foe.

A woman dressed in a long white coat and black underneath stood in front of her. A short katana was clenched in the woman's hand, the scabbard in her other.

"Blake?" Yang said.

Blake wasted no time. She pulled the blade of her katana down and cocked the gun in her hilt. Quickly she loaded a fresh magazine and unloaded it onto Awe.

The Devil rolled her eyes and leapt at Blake, avoiding the bullets with ease. Awe pulled her arm back and threw a punch. Shadows enveloped Blake and she leapt back. A clone made of stone stood in her place. The clone had formed around Awe's fist, trapping the Devil.

Blake landed down in the sewer. She helped Yang onto her feet and the two fled. Awe quickly yanked her arm out of the stone copy of Blake. She leapt down the hole and landed on a stone walkway. Sewage and water floated down a stream next to the walkway.

She quickly rushed after the two women. Running into the dark sewer system.

XXX XXX XXX

Blake and Yang sprinted through the dark sewer, Blake taking the lead due to her faunus eyes. The two finally stopped, each panting greatly. Yang looked up at her partner.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Yang asked.

Blake looked back. "There was a massive explosion in the city. Then Ruby came back with Pat, who was badly hurt. Qrow, Weiss, and her sister arrived a bit later and told us not only were the Devils attacking, but you were fighting one."

Yang smiled. "Thanks for the save kitty."

Blake's cat ears twitched and her head perked up. "Time to move."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"She's not far," Blake said with a solemn tone.

Yang nodded and Blake began to walk again. They had not walked more than five feet before Blake noticed something. Her eyes snapped onto a large metal in the wall next to them. Caution signs and a lock were the things that drew her eyes. Blake sliced the lock from the metal door handle. She pulled the large metal door open and glanced in.

A hallway, illuminated by blue lights, stretched out before her. Pipes covered the walls, stretching down the hall.

She grabbed Yang's hand and pulled her in. Blake spun around and pulled the door close behind them. Blake hurriedly tugged Yang along as they went down the hallway.

After walking for a few minutes, they came across a room. It was hard to see for Yang, but she could make out the dim room. The pipes from the walls stretched around the room, sparing one area. A sturdy door that loomed before the women.

Blake was able to see much better, eyes landing on a tool box that stood against a wall next to the door. Blake dashed over to the box and grabbed it. She hurried back to Yang.

"Do you know how to fix your arm?" Blake asked, holding up the tool box.

Yang's eyes lit up. "Blake, you're a genius!"

"Here sit down, I'll do it," Blake said.

Yang walked over to a wall and slumped down onto the steel plated floor. Blake knelt beside her and opened the box of tools. Wire clippers, wrenches and various other tools were littered in the box.

"Blake, all you have to do is reconnect a few wires that split," Yang explained.

Blake nodded and began to work on her partner's arm. As Blake worked, she made conversation with Yang, they hadn't talked in a while.

"So did you find Ryden?" She asked.

"No," Yang said, looking down. "He's long gone by now," She said, clenching her fist.

"Why did he leave?" Blake asked.

"His stupid pride," Yang sneered. "One of his biggest faults," She explained.

"What will you do?" Blake asked.

"I'm gonna find him and drag him back!" Yang said.

Blake smiled and giggled. "Why did I ask?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Yang heard a click and felt her arm come back to her. She held her right arm up and examined it. Yang grinned and clenched her right fist, grin widening. She looked back at Blake and went to thank her.

But sudden footsteps, made both huntresses leap onto their feet. Their eyes locked onto the hallway that lead back to the sewers. Yang assumed a combat stance and cocked both her shotgun gauntlets. Blake did the same, loading her weapon as well.

Awe emerged from the hall. The air in the room became tense as her grinning face came closer. Blake charged Awe and slashed at her. Awe scoffed and casually stepped to the side. Blake's blade didn't even come close to hitting the Devil as she was struck. The attack carried Blake through the air. She slammed into a wall. The pipes burst as she smashed through them, denting the metal wall.

Yang watched her partner get slammed into the wall. She watched Blake lay motionless on the ground. Smoke and smog from the pipes from the pipes began to fill the room.

Awe lost Yang as she became clouded in the wave of smoke from the pipes. A sudden orange flames and a pair of intense red eyes stared back at her through the cloud. The flash of Yang's guns found its way to Awe's eyes.

The busty brawler came soaring into Awe. She through a right hook at Awe's face. The Devil blocked the attack with her arm. Awe kneed Yang in the gut. The huntress caught Awe's knee with her left hand and pushed off it.

Yang flipped back and landed back on the steel floor, a clang ringing through the small room. As soon as Awe heard the sound, she dashed towards Yang. The Devil throw a fist at Yang's face.

Yang slapped the fist away, but failed to block Awe's next attack. The Devil kicked Yang in the chest and sent her back. As Yang flew back, she slammed into the large steel door behind her and through it.

Yang sailed into a large circular room. She landed on a steel walkway that was suspended over a large drop. The room flashed as the massive reactor in the center was feed a fresh batch of Dust. A massive glass reactor stood in the center, a ball of energy in the center. Many metal walkways were in the room, each suspended over the massive drop to the floor. Yang stood up and shook her head. She scanned around the city's power room.

Unfortunately she had little time to admire Atlas' methods of generating power. Awe came charging at Yang like a wild bull. Awe slammed into Yang, who caught her with both hands. Awe kept going, pushing Yang back on her feet.

As Awe pushed Yang back, Yang took one hand off the Devil and slammed it into the Devil's side. Awe winced in pain as she was both struck and shot by Yang. Yang dug her feet back and threw Awe to the side.

The Devil flew off the walkway, slamming down onto another walkway. Awe hit it and rolled onto her feet. She punched the air and sent a shock wave at Yang. The huntress leapt from her walkway and onto Awe's.

The two locked eyes and charged. As they reached each other, they both threw a punch. Their fists collided and the force of the two forces impacting shook the room they were in.

The glass from the reactor cracked as the room shook. Bolts of energy shot out of the crack and fired all over the massive room. One narrowly missed Yang, scorching the floor behind her.

The two women yanked their fists back. They both kicked, their legs slamming into each other. This was followed by another attack and another, each being countered by an attack.

Finally a bolt of energy flew out and slammed into Awe, breaking the stalemate. The energy carried her off the walkway and into a wall of the room. She recovered in the air and landed on her feet on the wall. Awe dashed across the wall, using her speed to stay on it.

"Oh come on!" Yang said in disbelief, rolling her eyes at Awe.

The Devil leapt off the wall, cracking the steel plating. She rocketed towards Yang. The young huntress crossed her arms in an X and braced herself. Awe slammed into Yang. The metal walkway underneath her gave into the force. As it collapsed, Awe sent Yang sailing.

Yang flew all the way across the room and into the glass reactor. Another crack appeared on it as Yang flew down towards the black abyss that was the drop to the floor.

She quickly shook her daze off and fired both her guns. Yang propelled herself onto another walkway. Her feet touched the cold metal and her red eyes scanned around for Awe.

"Over here!" Awe's voice called.

Yang spun around and was met with a fist to the face. She staggered back and Awe went to kick her. Yang fired her gauntlets and propelled herself back on the walkway. Awe grit her teeth and charged the busty blonde.

Yang braced herself as her opponent. Awe reached Yang and threw a punch. Yang quickly swatted Awe's fist aside. She countered with a nine hit combo of pure punches. The first four swiftly striking Awe's gut. Yang grabbed the woman and spun around, striking twice in the back. Awe spun back around and tried to backhand Yang.

The huntess ducked and slammed her fists into Awe's ribs twice. Yang leapt back up and slammed her fist into Awe's chin. This sent the Devil ten feet into the air. Yang cocked both her shotgun gauntlets and fired. She blasted Awe six times in the air. Awe flew back down and Yang kicked her out of the air.

Awe hit the walkway and skipped across it, flying away from Yang. She quickly recovered and rolled onto her feet. Awe clenched her side and winced in pain as she stood up.

"Damn you!" She said.

"Give up, I don't want to kill you!" Yang shouted back.

Awe was enraged by Yang's pity. "You won't!" she shrieked. She raised her fist and black aura appeared on her knuckles. "If my semblance won't kill you, then this attack will!"

Awe barreled towards Yang. She wound her arm and Yang did the same. The two fists collided and the room shook once again. Yang was thrown back from the sheer force of the attack. She hit the ground and slid on her feet. Yang stood up as Awe came charging once more.

Awe high kicked, black aura coating her foot. Yang side stepped and dodged the attack. Yang jabbed at Awe's side. The Devil's hand snapped up and blocked the attack. Yang threw four more punches, each blocked by Awe.

Awe slammed her foot into Yang's chest and blasted her with ink black aura. Yang was sent spinning back in the air. Yang recovered in the air. Yang landed back down on the platform. Awe charged her once again. Yang waited for Awe to reach her.

Awe threw the first punch, putting all of her power into it. Yang leaned back and watched as Awe's fist narrowly missed her face. The huntress grabbed the Devil's arm and yanked her forward.

As Awe stumbled forwards, Yang slammed her fist into Awe's face. She pummeled Awe furiously. Punching the Devil twenty times and forcing her back. Awe was pushed to the edge of the walkway, barely standing. Finally Yang wound her arm back and prepared to end the fight.

Awe spat some blood out and glared at Yang. The huntress threw her fist forwards. Awe snapped her arm up and blocked the attack. Awe pushed back against Yang's fit and Yang did the same.

"I'm not losing to a weakling like you!" Awe struggled to say as she pushed back.

Sweat dripped down the brow of each woman. Yang used her free hand and began punching Awe's side. The Devil winced with each punch, but did not give. Yang slowly felt her fist being pushed back and Awe took a step forward.

Awe pushed Yang back and slammed her fist into the busty blonde. Yang crossed her arms and blocked the attack. Awe kept moving, pushing Yang back on her feet. The table turned and Awe pushed Yang to the edge of the walkway. Yang dug her feet in and summoned all her strength. She pushed back and stopped herself from being shoved off the edge.

"Time to die Xiao Long!" Awe shrieked. She punched Yang again. The huntress barely kept up her defense, but managed to block the attack. Awe grinned and wound her arm back. She let her fist fly, black aura coating it. It slammed into Yang's defense and she slid back an inch.

Awe began pushing Yang again. In a moment or two, Yang would be pushed off the edge. The young woman began to falter, her muscles giving in to the unending strength Awe possessed.

A sudden flash from the reactor filled the room. A blast of energy shot from one of the cracks. It sailed over Yang's shoulder and struck Awe in the face. The Devil staggered back and let up. Yang didn't waste time and used this moment.

She leant back and Awe staggered forward in her attempt to keep pressure on Yang. Yang slid to the side and slammed her fist into Awe's back. The attack sent the Devil over the edge. Awe's eyes widened as she entered a free fall.

She spun and tried to grab the ledge, but failed. A scream emerged from her mouth as she hurled down into the black abyss. Yang watched her opponent sail down to the floor of the reactor room and disappear in the darkness. Awe's scream was suddenly silenced, echoing off the walls until it faded away.

Yang let out a sigh of relief and collapsed. She laid on her back, taking heavy and deep breaths. She felt proud of herself. This had been the hardest battle she had fought, but she had won. The red from her eyes faded and they slowly shut.

XXX XXX XXX

Water dripped down into the white sink. Pat watched it as the tiny droplet raced down the drain. Slowly he looked up at the mirror. The male was met with a face that seemed foreign. A single blue eye stared back, paired with a blood red one. Black markings tattooed half of his face. His eyes followed them as they ran down his shirtless chest as well, only half of it.

" _I'm still here,"_ A voice taunted from inside his head.

"Get out!" He growled, clenching his fists.

" _Why? I've always been here and I always will,"_ The voice said.

"Shut up!" Pat shouted. He slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it.

"What are you doing?" Ruby worriedly asked. Pat slowly looked over at her. He looked back at the shattered mirror. The red eye was gone, along with all of the markings. He wondered if it was all his imagination.

"N-nothing," Pat quickly said, pulling his fist from the mirror. He turned to the young woman and looked at the ground.

Ruby approached him. Her hand lightly ran across the bandages the ran across his chest. She looked down at his leg, still bandaged.

"He really did some damage," She said.

"It's nothing," Pat bluntly said. He walked past Ruby and exited the bathroom. A bedroom laid in front of Pat. Jaune's sister Saphron had some spare rooms that she was allowing the group to use. They were small rooms, but each had two beds and a bathroom.

Pat walked over to a pile of clothes on his bed. He picked up a black shirt and put on. Pat looked down and grabbed his crimson jacket, sliding it on as well. He walked over to his blade and strapped it onto his back. Pat then made his way for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"The Atlesian base," Pat said.

XXX XXX XXX


	93. V9 Ch19 Devil Number Four

Winter had gathered everyone she could. All of the group, except Ryden, Maria, and Weiss, head gathered in the Atlesian base. They stood in the command room. Screens and monitors littered the walls, each with an Atlesian soldier frantically working on them. The group had assembled in front of a large monitor. The all looked at Winter.

"I'm sure you all know why you're here," Winter said. She gestured to the relic. "I understand you also want passage to Atlas, but I need your help first."

"What do you want?" Qrow asked.

"These Devils have become Atlas' immediate priority. General Ironwood has issued that they are to be focused upon," Winter explained. "I doubt that we could take them all on, but some of you have eliminated a few already."

Everyone looked at Yang and Currant. They both casually shrugged.

"The Atlesian military asks that you take them on and in return, we will give you passage to Atlas," Winter said.

"Winter, our first priority should be getting the relic to Atlas," Qrow protested.

"General Ironwood-" Winter was cut off.

"I don't care what that idiot said. The two of us didn't even stand a chance against their 'Fourth strongest', what will these kids do?" Qrow said.

"Qrow, you fail to see the power they have. This is the only way to get into Atlas," Winter said.

"Uncle Qrow," Ruby said, stepping forward. "We can do it."

"Ruby, this it too much," Qrow said.

"No it isn't. We've already defeated a few of them. I'm sure if we can outsmart them, we'll win!" She said. "Besides, this isn't the first time we've fought beings with unbelievable strength, remember Timo?"

"Yeah, we got this," Alex said.

"Fine," Qrow reluctantly said.

"Jaune, think you could come up with a plan?" Ruby asked.

"I may already have one," Jaune said. "I've been thinking that it was weird that the Devils have been sending their weakest members in and not just having their number one come in and crush us."

"What if they have just underestimating our power?" Currant asked.

"Or they can't break the curse Eleanor placed on them," Jaune said. "We know that only a few have shown up, Angst, Diego, Strafe, and Awe. Well only Diego and Angst are left."

"Over powering them would be easy," Pyrrha said.

"Right?" Jaune said. "If we just split up into teams, we could take them both out."

"We don't know where they are hiding," Ruby said.

"Lure them out?" Jaune suggested.

"That would insane, we'd be giving them the upperhand," Blake said.

Jaune fell silent. He tried to think of ways to figure out where the Devils were.

"Jaune, I'll draw them both out," Pat said.

Everyone turned to Pat. They gave him puzzled expressions.

"Why would we risk everyone getting hurt? I'll take them both on," Pat said.

"But we could all help," Pyrrha said.

"Or you all could prepare for the higher up Devils," Pat said. "You forgot. Wahr and three other Devils still exist and are will break free at some point. Train and be ready for this."

"I'll come help you," Ruby said.

"No, you need talk to train," Pat said.

"Then let me help," Alex said.

"Let us both help," Ruby said.

Pat sighed. "I don't need your help."

"You do," Ruby said. "Fighting two of them is just crazy."

"Plus I want some pay back," Alex said, clenching his fists.

"I can tell your ready for this," Pat said. He sighed and looked away. "Fine."

XXX XXX XXX

Angst walked through the destroyed doorway. His boots echoed as they struck the stone floor with each step. The large room stretched out before him. The Devils and their thralls were all around him, looking down on him from their seats. Angst looked up at the throne. Wahr did not seat on it. A man, who wasn't foreign to Angst, sat upon the throne. His dapper white hair was blasted back and cold red eyes stared down from the throne.

Angst begrudgingly took a knee and bowed. "Lord Rey Sangre," He said.

Wahr walked up from behind Angst. "Sir, he has failed us," Wahr said.

Rey looked down at Angst. "Yes he has," Rey said. "Angst, your mission was to find and kill Ozpin's little group, but you strayed from your task. In doing so, we not only lost two Devil ranked demons, but you killed one yourself."

"I apologize my lord," Angst said. His head still bowed.

"Sir, what shall his punishment be?" Wahr asked.

"I don't see a reason to punish him," Rey said.

Angst's eyes widened and he slowly looked up. Wahr sighed. "My lord, he not only disrespected my direct orders, but killed someone with the Devil rank. Surely that calls for punishment!"

Rey calmly raised his hand. "Do not raise your voice at me, Wahr," Rey sternly said.

"Sir," Angst said, standing up. Both Rey and Wahr looked at Angst. "Permission to go back and finish the job?"

"Angst, I respect the fact that you wish to please me," Rey said, standing up. He took one step forward and was in front of Angst. Rey's long black coat flapped behind him. The Devil's silver eyes widened, he couldn't believe the speed of Rey. "But, never forget that you serve me, do we understand each other?" He whispered into Angst's ear.

"Yes sir," Angst said.

"Good," Rey said, suddenly back on his throne. "Angst, I want you to go back. Prepare yourself for the upcoming battle, and just as a precaution, Treu, please go with him."

A woman stepped forward from her thralls. Her short black hair swayed as she nodded. She leapt down and landed next to Angst. Treu glared at him and he smirked back.

"Magie, send us off!" Treu barked.

Magie nodded and aimed both her hands at Treu and Angst. With a flash, they both disappeared.

"So this is where all the demons meet?" A voice called.

Everyone turned their attention to the door. In walked a man, his golden hair reflecting what little light entered the room. Wahr unsheathed his blade and aimed it at the man.

"Who are you?" He said.

"What are you talking about? Just use those all seeing eyes of yours," The man said. Wahr remained still, aiming the sword at him. The man rolled his eye and sighed. "Fine. My name is Gefahr."

Three more people entered the room. Wahr knew them well. Hazel, Emerald, and Timo. They stood behind Gefahr, as if he was their shield. Gefahr began walking forward.

"I wanted to see the king, strike a deal!" Gefahr exclaimed.

"Oh?" Rey said.

"Got a message from Salem, she wants to team up with you," Gefahr paused and looked around. "Lovely people."

Rey smiled and stood up. "Please, tell me more."

XXX XXX XXX

"Alright, don't get in my way!" Angst growled

He and Treu stood on the edge of a cliff that overlooked Argus.

"What does that mean?" Treu asked.

"I'm gonna fight the Brewner kid. He's got my blood boiling for another fight," Angst said.

"And here I thought you listened to lord Rey," Treu said. "I'm not going to let you do that."

"Fine then," Angst said, drawing his longsword.

"Angst," Treu growled, unsheathing twin daggers. "I'm the third strongest Devil, don't try it!"

"Ha! I'll crush you!" Angst said.

He charged Treu and the woman assumed a stance. Angst slashed at her and she parried the attack with one dagger. Treu used the other and stabbed at Angst. He smirked and caught her wrist. Angst's silver eyes flashed and silver aura filled his hand.

"Damn it!" Treu said.

She looked down at her wrist as stone began to encase it. The stone ran up her arm, slowly encasing it in stone. She struggled violently against it, but her fate was sealed.

"Angst, when I get out of this, I'm gonna-" Treu was cut off as the stone covered her mouth, then the rest of her face. She was now completely petrified.

Angst let go of her wrist. He raised his sword and smacked the stone. Even with his might, the stone just bounced off. "This move is worthless as an attack, but great for capturing someone. I know you can hear me, so let me say this, you'll be freed in about five to six hours, see ya."

Angst waved and leapt off the cliff.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat stared at the shattered mirror. The markings had come back, only on his arm. He examined them and tried to will them away. Nothing happened, they sat on his arm, slowly spreading. Pat shook his head.

"I'm losing control," He whispered to himself.

"What are you losing control of?" Ruby asked from the doorway.

Pat frantically threw his sleeve down, covering the markings. "Nothing!"

"What was that on your arm?" Ruby asked, curiously walking over.

"Bruises from Angst," Pat lied.

"They haven't healed yet?" Ruby asked. "I'm surprised that with your aura control, you still have any wounds."

"I'm not perfect," Pat said, walking past her.

"I didn't say you were," Ruby replied, walking after him. "I am worried about this fight."

"Ruby, I'll be fine," Pat said. He smiled down at her. A sudden feeling washed over Pat. "Angst," He whispered to himself.

Pat hurried for the door. Ruby raced after him. "What is it?" She asked.

"I can feel him, he's near," Pat said. "It's just him, don't come after me!" Pat ordered. Blue lightning engulfed him and he sprinted off.

Pat raced through the house in seconds and hit the street. He looked towards the gate of the city. Pat rushed through the street, barreling towards the gate at full speed. He passed cars, darting between lanes of traffic.

Pat reached the city gate in seconds. He rushed up the city's wall and down the other side. Pat sprinted through the forest that was outside the city. He went deep into the forest, knowing he had passed Angst.

The Devil ran after Pat. But the huntsman knew that fighting anywhere near the city would not only get innocent people in danger, but also give Ruby and the others reason to follow him.

A stream flowed behind him. Little snow surrounded him, but the cold northern wind slapped his face. Bushes surrounded the clearing he stood in, as did massive towering trees that stretched into the cloudless sky where the setting sun was.

Pat ran until he felt he was far enough away. Pat stopped and spun around, sliding back on his feet. Slowly his hand moved up towards the hilt of Thundercloud. He grabbed it and white markings appeared on his body, his eyes flashed gold and his pupils morphed into a four pointed star. The hilt flashed ruby red and the blade of Thundercloud shined silver.

Angst came racing out of the bushes. His sword already drawn and black markings running down his body. He slammed into Pat with his blade. Pat blocked the attack and their blades just clashing sent a shock wave out all around them.

The leaves were whipped from the branches of trees and bushes. The stream behind Pat was disrupted, water spraying away from the two.

Angst pushed down against Pat's blade. "I'm glad you were able to sense me! I figured you'd accept my challenge, that or I'd have to kill those friends of yours!"

"Shut up!" Pat growled. He pushed Angst back and sliced his chest. Angst smirked and parried the attack.

"This is what I wanted!" Angst exclaimed. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. "But I know that you are on a limited time, so let's not waste time and finish this quickly!"

Angst's skin began to morph. Bone began to grow from it. Ribs emerged from his chest and bones stuck out of his back. The bones had red glowing highlights.

"You're a grimm?!" Pat asked.

Angst shook his head and gave a toothy smile, showing off new and sharper fangs. "No. Us demons are creations of the god of darkness, like the grimm. We share similarities, the major difference is us having souls!"

Angst leapt towards Pat. Angst raised his sword and sliced down. Pat parried and leapt back. Angst pursued and jabbed his longsword at Pat. The huntsman slammed his blade into Angst's and the two blades locked. They struggled against each other's power.

"You are strong, now if only it would last longer!" Angst said. He pushed Pat's sword out of the way. Angst slashed Pat's cheek, cutting it.

Pat winced and slammed Angst with his free hand, blasting the demon with white lightning. Angst was sent flying and Pat leapt back. Angst recovered in the air and landed on his feet.

Pat raised Thundercloud and aimed it Angst. White lightning shot off the blade and at Angst. The demon smirked and raised one hand, catching the lightning. The lightning blow off the sleeve of his black robes. The lightning faded and Angst was still standing, he let his hand fall to his side.

"Was that all?" Angst asked.

Pat clenched his hilt and dashed towards Angst. Pat ran at full speed, arriving at the demon in milliseconds. Pat was a blur as he slashed upwards at Angst. The demon casually parried the attack and kicked Pat back. Pat flipped back and landed on his feet. His eyes widened as Angst calmly stood there.

"Was that your full speed? At full power, you just have average speed?" Angst asked. Angst dashed forwards and shot behind Pat. "This is true speed!" Angst taunted. He slammed his sword down into Pat's shoulder.

Pat suddenly burst into a ball of lightning and split apart. He reformed behind Angst and jabbed Thundercloud into Angst's back. Angst staggered forwards and slashed behind him.

Pat ducked under the blade and leapt back. He gained ten yards of distance and landed on his feet. Pat slashed the air and sent an arc of white lightning at Angst.

The demon recovered and spun around. He raised one hand and a ball of silver aura collected in his palm. Angst fired a blast of aura straight at Pat. The blast tore through the arc of lightning and raced for the huntsman.

Pat leapt out of the way. The blast sailed past him and into the forest. It went on for miles, destroying whatever was in its path and creating a clear path in the forest.

Pat sighed in relief at dodging the attack. But Angst was suddenly in front of him.

"Pay attention, Brewner!" Angst shouted.

Pat leapt back, but not before Angst cut across his chest. Pat landed on the opposite side of the clearing. His crimson coat had been sliced in two by the last attack. Pat quickly took it off and focused back onto Angst.

"I wish this fight could keep going, even if I am holding back," Angst said. He began to walk towards Pat.

"Holding back? Nice bluff," Pat said.

"Hehe. Count yourself lucky Brewner, I haven't even showed you my Reaper form yet!" Angst said.

"Reaper form?" Pat asked.

"Something anyone with silver eyes can do, a massive power up. But you'll never live to see it!" Angst said.

Angst sped towards Pat. He jabbed at Pat's face. The young man blocked the attack.

"Good, now block these!" Angst said.

Angst unleashed a salvo onto Pat. He used his immense speed to strike at Pat rapidly. The huntsman was barely able to keep up. Angst struck at Pat fifty times in a mere five seconds. Pat staggered back, blocking a few of the attacks and being struck many times.

Pat collapsed onto one knee, he was panting heavily and sweat dripped down his brow. His red aura shimmered around his body, it was running low, but he had to press on. Pat stood back up. He wiped some blood from his lip.

"Sky Blade!" Pat said. White lightning engulfed his blade. He readied himself to attack, but a voice called to him.

" _Let me do it!"_ The voice said.

Pat gripped his head and collapsed down onto one knee. The white lightning of his blade slowly faded to ink black. His left arm's white markings began to become black.

Angst tilted his head. "Are those demonic markings?"

Pat couldn't even respond, he was using all his willpower to suppress the demon inside of him.

"They are!" Angst exclaimed. Angst walked towards the collapsed man in front of him. "I should've known. You've been a demon this whole time!" Angst said.

"S-shut up!" Pat struggled to say. He slowly got onto his feet. The black markings had spread to one side of his face, completely covering his left arm. They ran up his neck and down the left side of his chest.

"Heh, it seems you're resisting it!" Angst said. He now stood in front of Pat. "What, afraid of that immense power?"

"What can I say, it doesn't suit me," Pat said, stabbing his sword into the ground so he could hold himself up.

"Such power, wasted on someone like you!" Angst shouted. He struck Pat across the face with the hilt of his longsword.

Pat was flung across the clearing. Thundercloud was left behind as he sailed through the air. He hit the ground and bounced back into the air. Angst raced after Pat. He too leapt into the air, striking Pat in the back with his foot. Angst's attack propelled Pat further across the large clearing.

The huntsman slammed into the ground. Pat slid across the dirt, tearing the grass and tearing up the soil beneath him. He soon came to a stop, bruises and cuts littering his body. Pat's undershirt was in pieces and as he rose, the shirt fell apart and off his body.

Angst grinned as he saw the demonic markings were starting to spread even further across Pat's body. He knew that if he pushed the male a bit more, Pat would let the beast loose.

Pat spat out blood and raised his hand. Thundercloud was yanked from the ground by an unseen force and flew back to its master.

"Not so fast!" Angst shouted. He sped in and cut the sword from the air.

Angst then darted towards Pat. He brought his long sword over his head and slammed it down. Crimson aura covered both of Pat's hands as he caught the blade. The Devil grinned widely as he slowly pushed Pat down. The ground beneath Pat cracked as he struggled against Angst's raw power.

Pat finally threw Angst's sword to the side and leapt past him. Pat called his blade to his hand once more. Angst spun around and slashed down at Pat. The Sky Elder caught his blade and swiftly parried the attack.

"Seems you're getting stronger. Perhaps that demon side is finally kicking in!" Angst said.

"You won't being seeing that side!" Pat said.

Angst scoffed. He dashed behind Pat. "But you showed Awe!" Angst shouted, slashing at Pat's back.

Pat staggered forwards, his aura flashing around the impact zone on his back. Pat grit his teeth in anger, he spun around and slashed the air. An arc of black lightning flew from his blade and at Angst.

The demon smirked and blocked the attack with his blade. Even though Angst blocked the attack, it still had enough power to carry him back. Angst slid back twenty feet across the clearing before he slashed through the arc. That seemed to disrupt the energy and stop the attack.

Angst cackled. "That's what I want to see! Show me some more!" He said.

The demon ran at Pat. Angst swung his long sword at the man's side. Pat snapped his blade down and parried the attack. Angst pressed on, swiping again with his blade. Pat again knocked the sword back.

"It seems you're not trying. What, afraid of the power?!" Angst asked.

"None of your concern!" Pat said.

"It is though," Angst growled. He pointed back towards the city. "If you don't stop me here and now, I'm going to burn that place to the ground, slaughter every one of those 'friends'!"

Pat clenched his sword and suddenly snapped. He lashed out in anger, slashing upwards against Angst's chest. Angst stepped back, Pat's blade cutting through his robes.

"Brewner, it's the only way to win. I'm leagues above you!" Angst declared.

"No, I can do it," Pat weakly said.

Angst leapt behind Pat. "I can't force you to unleash the power, but maybe you'll friends will."

Pat's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I've sensed two of them approaching for a while now," Angst explained. "I'll kill them if I have too."

"Ruby, Alex, idiots," Pat muttered under his breath. Pat spun around to face Angst. "We'll settle this here and-"

Angst slammed his the hilt of his blade into Pat's gut, cutting him off. Pat was left stunned for a moment. He weakly swayed and quickly collapsed. Angst glared down at him and spat on the male.

"Idiot, I'm not playing around. Maybe if I torture those two for a little bit, then you'll be more responsive to our battle," Angst sneered.

Angst spun around and began walking away. He was unaware of the being slowly rising behind him. It was slowly coming to their bearings, slowly awakening their power.

A sudden hand on Angst's shoulder made the Devil turn around. He was met with the solemn face of Pat Brewner, now covered in black markings.

"Bastard," Pat growled.

Angst felt a sharp and sudden pain in his gut. He slowly looked down, Pat had planted his fist into his gut. Angst threw Pat into the air and leapt away. Pat quickly recovered and landed gracefully.

"So, you finally decided to fight?" Angst asked. Pat's face was stern and did not change at Angst's words. "Well, say something!" Angt demanded.

"It is a shame, Angst," Pat said.

"What is?" Angst asked.

"How no one will weep for your death," Pat said.

Angst was taken aback by Pat's words and new attitude, but soon smirked. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Pat took a single step forwards and vanished. Angst was left in shock, trying to locate him. He felt a gust of wind as Pat stepped behind him. Pat jabbed his blade into Angst's spin. Angst spun around and parried the attack. He leapt back, gaining distance.

" _He's fast,"_ Angst thought to himself.

Pat glared at Angst and ran at him. Angst raised one hand and let out a blast of silver aura. Pat veered to the right. The blast flew straight past him and into the forest. Pat continued moving, increasing his speed with each step. Thundercloud became engulfed in black lightning.

Pat reached Angst and slammed his blade down onto the Devil. Angst held up his blade and blocked the attack. Bolts of lightning fired from Thundercloud, scorching the ground around them. Angst found himself struggling, just one blow felt like Angst had to stop a hurricane.

Pat pushed Angst back and sliced at his side. Angst parried the blow and countered with a beam of aura. Pat ducked under the beam and slashed Angst's ribs. Angst's aura was not strong enough to block the attack and it cut right through. The wound wasn't deep, yet blood soaked Angst's black robes.

The Devil clenched his side and stumbled back. Pat thrusted his blade at Angst's neck, but it was smacked away by Angst's sword. Pat lunged at Angst, lightning filling his left hand as the thrusted it at Angst. The Devil rolled to his side and leapt back.

"You're not even at full power, how is this possible?" Angst asked, wincing from the pain caused by the cut. "Where are you so much stronger?"

"That's like asking the difference between a wolf and a deer, one was just meant to be the hunter and the other prey," Pat said. "Now we end this!" Pat said. He held up Thundercloud. Black lightning and crimson aura collected on the blade. Pat slowly aimed it at the weakened Angst.

" _Vanish back to the shadows!"_ Pat's voice echoed in the demon's head. His eyes widened as he struggled to hold Thundercloud.

"What are you doing?" The demon hissed aloud.

" _Disappear from whatever oblivion you came from! A sick beast like you will never be one with me!"_ Pat said.

"I'm not done yet!" The demon cried, collapsin to his knees. "I haven't even shown our true form!" He shrieked.

" _I don't care!"_ Pat said. " _Go and never come back!"_

"Stay out of this!" The demon hissed.

" _Vanish,"_ Pat coldly said.

The demon's head snapped back and he let out a blood curdling scream. Angst watched, confused and bewildered. The black markings began to fade from Pat's skin. The huntsman let out a sigh and stood back up. His head turned to Angst, glaring at him with cold white eyes.

"How about we settle this for-" Pat was cut off as he felt his legs give in. Pat collapsed to the ground, crimson aura shattering off his body and the white draining from his eyes.

Angst cautiously walked over to Pat. Angst soon saw Pat's black marks had faded. Angst's grin soon returned. "Well how about that? You seemed to have lost both of your forms and now can't even fight back."

"Pat!" A voice cried.

Angst and Pat turned their gaze onto the voice. Both Alex and Ruby came running across the clearing.

Angst looked back down at Pat. "I gave you one warning," He coldly said, looking back at Ruby and Alex.

XXX XXX XXX


	94. V9 Ch20 Friends

Angst walked towards Ruby and Alex. Sword drawn and a murderous look in his silver eyes. Even with his wound that Pat had dealt him, Angst was still able to stand and fight.

Pat willed himself up. White markings quickly appeared back on his body as he lunged at Angst. The Devil spun around as Pat stabbed his sword at Angst's chest. Angst leapt back from the blade. He landed across the clearing.

Pat grinned, ignoring the pain and feeling of suffocation. The white markings quickly faded and he was left fatigued once more. Pat stabbed his blade into the ground to keep himself up. He gasped for air.

"Still got some bite?" Angst asked.

"Shut up," Pat managed to say through his panting.

"Looks like I'll have to beat it out of you!" Angst shouted. He ran at Pat and slashed his longsword.

Ruby leapt in between the two and parried the sword back at Angst. The Devil had little time to react as Alex swung his staff at him. Angst spun to Alex and deflected the blow.

Angst was given no time to counter as Ruby flew in. She slammed Crescent Rose down onto Angst. The Devil blocked the attack. He pushed against the young woman.

"Damn pest!" Angst shouted. He knocked the scythe from Ruby's hands. "Die!" Angst shouted. He stabbed the blade at Ruby's chest.

Pat dashed in front of Ruby. He parried Angst's sword. Sparks flew from the two blades as Pat grabbed Ruby and her weapon, then leapt away. Angst went to pursue, but he was suddenly struck in the back. Angst stumbled forward and spun around, enraged.

Alex was standing behind him, the tip of his staff steaming from the white energy he fired into the Devil's back. Angst angrily shook his head and charged the young male.

Pat grabbed Ruby and forced her to stare into his eyes. She noticed that he had activated his level four Gewitter.

"I told you to let me handle it," Pat scolded.

"Yeah, that was going real well," She snapped back.

Pat rolled his eyes and slightly smiled. "You think you're cute?"

She reached up and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm adorable."

"I can't keep you out of this one?" Pat asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope."

"Fine," Pat said, with a sigh. He handed the scythe back to Ruby, which she happily accepted.

Alex suddenly crashed into the ground next to the two. Pat looked back at Angst, as the Devil came charging at them. Pat ran into the Devil. Their blades met and the whole clearing shook. Angst kicked Pat in the gut and sent him back. Pat soared twenty feet back, hit the ground, and slid another twenty feet.

Alex stabbed his staff into the ground. He clapped his hands together and four fireballs formed around him. He sent his hands forward and the balls of orange fire shot towards Angst.

Angst slashed each one with his blade. He shot towards Alex and grabbed him by the throat. Angst carried Alex off his feet and tightened his grip on Alex's neck. Alex was left gasping for air. The young male became limp in Angst's tight grasp.

Angst was forced to release the male as Pat's sword sailed up towards his arm. Angst sliced Pat's chest. Ruby flew in and parried the attack. She countered with five quick slashes at Angst. The Devil swiftly blocked them all. He kicked Ruby and focused back on Pat.

Pat thrusted Thundercloud towards Angst's face. Angst quickly stepped to the side. Thundercloud freed a few strands of hair from Angst's head. Angst snapped his longsword up and smacked Pat's blade away. He kneed Pat in the gut and sent him back.

Pat flew ten feet back and landed on the hard ground on his back. He let out a groan and tried to get back up. Angst walked over and stomped down on Pat's chest. Pat let out a cry of pain and was slammed back down into the ground.

"Do you really want to use weaklings to win?" Angst asked, disgust filling each of his words.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt them!" Pat said, he pushed Angst's foot off his chest and willed himself up.

Angst disapprovingly shook his head. He twirled his blade in his hands. "Too bad, Brewner," He growled. Angst thrusted the blade down and into Pat's hands. The sword went easily through his flesh and into the ground, pinning them.

Pat's blue eyes widened in shock and he screamed in pain. Angst turned to Alex and Ruby. Pat watched as his silver aura collected in both palms, charging his attack.

Pat looked down at his hands and his heart sunk. Black markings were covering them once more. Angst looked back down at Pat, he saw the demonic markings and he grinned.

"So anger helps bring it out?" Angst asked.

"Well… I am angry!" Pat said. He pushed his hands up the blade of Angst's sword. They hit the hilt and were forced to a stop. Pat pushed through the pain and pulled his hands against the hilt. The sword was soon freed from the ground.

Angst scoffed and yanked his blade from Pat's hands. Pat stumbled back, the pain was nothing compared to his fear of losing control again. Pat looked back at Angst with red eyes, full of both fear and anger. Pat grit his teeth and raised Thundercloud.

He was at his limit. Whispers in his head and the rage that he felt inside was compelling him to lose his control. Pat couldn't hold it anymore. But right as it seemed lost for him, something unexpected happened.

"Bind!" Ruby called, voice echoing through the forest. Her hand raised at Pat. A glowing purple mark was on the back of her hand. The mark was shaped like a lock.

Purple energy rose around Pat, forming chains. The chains wrapped around Pat, absorbing into his skin. Black markings and lines began to fade. Pat looked at Ruby with shock.

She had stopped it all, the voices, the temptation. Pat breathed a sigh of pure relief. Pat's eyes flashed into a frost white. His pupils morphed, quickly becoming a four pointed star.

"Sky Blade!" Pat shouted. White lightning exploded onto his blade. Pat looked over at the unconscious Alex and glared back at Angst. "This ends here!" He called.

Pat thrusted the blade into Angst's gut, but the demon blocked the attack. Even though Angst blocked the attack, white lightning still shot off the blade. Angst was carried back by the lightning. He landed back on his feet, thirty yards away.

Pat acted with haste. He shot up to Angst. Pat swung his blade down. Angst blocked the attack and tried countering with a punch. Pat slapped Angst's fist away and slammed his knee into the demon's chest.

Spit flew from Angst's mouth as the air was knocked from his lungs. He slowly stumbled back, clenching the impact point.

Pat brought his sword rm back. He aimed the tip down at Angst. More white lightning engulfed the silver sword. Pat thrusted the blade at Angst. THe lightning exploded from the blade, creating a massive blast of lightning all around the two.

Ruby had to shield her eyes from the bright light. A powerful shockwave flew towards her, almost knocking her off her feet. Ruby stabbed Crescent Rose into the ground to prevent this.

She looked back at the blast of energy, concerned about Pat. The blast began to fade, revealing to figures, both still standing.

Pat weakly stood, face wincing in pain. Angst stood tall, a bloodthirsty grin on his face. Angst's longsword was coated in blood as it ran through Pat's side. Pat coughed up blood and almost collapsed, but stopped himself.

Angst forcefully yanked the blade out of Pat's side. "Wonderful display of power, Brewner!" Angst exclaimed, swinging his sword around.

Pat staggered back as soon as the sword was freed from his flesh. He was barely standing and breathing heavily.

"How about we finish this fight for now?" Angst asked. He wound his sword back and silver aura collected around him.

"S-sounds good to me," Pat barely managed to say.

Crimson red aura engulfed Pat's body. White lightning bolts darted around on his sword. His Gewitter increased its level, pupils morphing into a five pointed star. Pat pushed through the pain and stood tall against Angst. Pat leapt back across the clearing.

Pat snapped his gaze onto Ruby. "Take Alex and run!" He barked.

Ruby nodded and grabbed Alex. She threw onto her back and dashed away, leaving a wave of rose petals. She had never ran so fast before in her life. Ruby sensed Pat's intensity and knew the scale of the danger about to come.

Pat turned back to Angst. The Sky Elder charged the fourth strongest Devil. The two charged each other. Pat and Angst met in the middle of the clearing, their silver and crimson auras meeting.

The raw energy shot out from the two as they swung their mighty blades. It ripped through the grass, trees, stone, and brush. The grimm that were slowly creeping up on the largest source of negative emotion ever, were instantly destroyed. The aura shot through the forest, lightning firing up into the sky and creating thunder.

The fierce and intense explosion of raw aura could be seen all the way back in Argus. Pat's friends could only make assumptions on what had happened and pray that there friend was still alive.

The blast of auras quickly faded after its climax. Smoke and dust filled the clearing and stretched a mile away. As the dust settled and the smoke faded, the forest was revealed. It was a crater, everything had been blown away, like a massive bomb had gone off. In the center of this mile wide crater was Angst and Pat.

Pat's eyes widened in pain. The white began to drain from them. Angst's sword was in his chest and Pat's Thundercloud, in Angst's side. Both were left barely standing, but their pride forced them to remain up.

Pat felt his grip on Thundercloud loosen, he felt his Gewitter failing. While he had injured Angst, it wasn't enough. The Devil just grinned at Pat. The Sky Elder suddenly clenched the hilt of his blade. The white flashed back onto his eyes. He yanked his sword out of Angst's chest and let the demon stumbled forward.

Pat dashed behind Angst, cutting him across the chest as he passed. Pat took a few deep breaths and it all hit him at once. Pat felt his legs give in and he tumbled to the ground.

Angst fell forward, bracing himself with his longsword. Angst pushed himself back up and slowly turned around to Pat's limp body.

"That was some fight, kid," Angst said. He sheathed his blade. "I hope you live. Next time we meet, I want to go at full power," He said. Angst slowly walked away, leaving Pat in a growing pool of blood.

Pat clenched his fists. He crawled his way across the dirt towards Argus. The scene was all too familiar, flashbacks to his confrontation with Timo in Vale flooded into Pat's mind. He was dying, alone once more. At least he protected his friends this time, Pat could solace in that as he passed.

"He's over here!" A female's voice called.

Pat weakly looked up and saw many figures running towards him. All of team RWBY and JNPR, along with Alex, Marty, and Currant. Came sprinting towards him. Jaune and Ruby were the first to reach him. Jaune rolled Pat over and activated his semblance, amplifying Pat's aura in an attempt to keep him alive.

Ruby squeezed his hand as she desperately stared into his eyes, watching the light fade from them. His eyes slowly shut. A few tears ran down her face and fell down onto Pat's chest. The tears almost seemed to evaporate. They morphed into silver aura, absorbing into Pat's skin.

Pat's crimson aura flashed around his body, the mortal wound in his chest began to close. Jaune's semblance allowed the process to go much quicker and in moments, Pat had nothing more than scars.

Pat slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He groggily shook his head. Pat looked around, still dazed. Ruby suddenly tackled him. She wrapped herself around him.

"You're so reckless!" She whined, tears flowing down her face.

Pat winced in pain. "Ruby, you're squeezing too tight!"

Ruby leapt of her boyfriend. "Oh sorry," She meekly said.

Pat got onto his feet. A breeze blew through the crater, cause chills to grow on Pat's bare chest. What was left of Pat's clothing was blown off in the blast, leaving only his tattered pants and ruined boots.

Ruby saw him shiver in the cold. "Oh," She said, getting an idea. She clipped her hooded cape and threw it to him. "Here, you'll catch a cold," She said.

"Thanks," Pat muttered. He wrapped the cape around his chest and looked at the group.

Marty approached his brother, clapping his hand onto Pat's shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Pat nodded. The group all began to walk back to Argus. Pat walked up to Ruby and smiled down at her.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?" Ruby asked.

"I was about to lose control again, but you stopped it," Pat explained.

"Oh that," Ruby said. "Well if only you had told me sooner that you needed my help, Eleanor gave me that power when we left Hope Reich, silly."

"I'm sorry," Pat said.

"About what?" Ruby asked.

"I'm always trying to do things alone, I always thought that would be the safest thing. But this time, both you and Alex almost were killed and that's my fault. I let my fears take control of me," Pat said.

Ruby turned to Pat. She leant up and pecked him on the cheek. "I know you feel like carrying the world on your shoulders, but try to remember that you have powerful friends."

Pat smiled. "I will."

XXX XXX XXX

Nett and Ryden stood outside of a ruined temple. It was small and crumbling. It stood weakly on a mountain's edge. The temple appeared to be built into some sort of a cave.

A large doorless doorway stood before the goddess and the mortal. Rain pelted the two, but they both dared not enter the crumbling temple uninvited, even Nett didn't want to insult her own saint.

"How much longer will we wait in the rain?" Ryden asked.

"How every long it will take my saint to answer me," Nett sweetly replied.

"Damn this, I'm going in," Ryden said. He stormed towards the doorway.

"Wait Ryden!" Nett shouted after him. Ryden had entered the temple's doorway.

"What's to be afraid of? Pat trained with some saints, they weren't that dangerous. One was even an old-" Ryden was suddenly interrupted.

An arrow shot past his head, freeing a few strands of black hair from his head. It sailed into the rain and struck the slick ground in front of Nett's feet. Ryden spun around the temple. His eyes landed on the saint.

She walked towards him, bow in her hand. Long flowing blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, stretched off her head. This woman had a gorgeous face, that of an angel. Even with all her beauty, Ryden could still notice signs of combat.

Scars littered her body, which Ryden easily noticed, due to her… revealing outfit. She immediately looked her fiery red eyes onto Ryden. A wave of fear washed over him.

"Nett, what's the big idea bringing some punk up here?" She growled.

Ryden was shocked. Even he tried to address the _goddess_ of fire with some respect.

"This was my Sun Elder, but he was badly defeated. I was hoping you could train him?" Nett asked.

"So this is what you used to call a Sun Elder?" The woman asked. She stepped forwards and was suddenly in front of Ryden. "What a weakling," She sneered.

"Hey! At least I don't hide from my enemies and used ranged weapons," Ryden growled.

"Oh? Think this bow is my main weapon?" The woman asked. "I'm a hand to hand specialist. If I don't use a handicap, I could accidentally kill someone."

"You're a hand to hand specialist?" Ryden scoffed.

"Nett, I'll train him," The woman said, ignoring Ryden.

Nett sighed in relief and smiled at the saint. "Thanks Sigrid."

"No problem," Sigrid said, she turned back to Ryden. "Training starts now, was it hard to scale this mountain?"

Ryden shook his head. "Of course not. I'm more than strong enough to climb some rocks."

"That's what I wanted to hear. You'll be climbing this mountain, killing whatever you find on the way up," Sigrid said. "Are you left handed or right handed?"

"Right handed. Why?" Ryden asked.

Sigrid grabbed Ryden's right arm and pulled him towards her. She jabbed him a few times in the right shoulder. Ryden winced in pain and his right arm went limp. She shoved Ryden back towards the edge of the ledge of the mountain.

"That will wear off in a few hours, you have less than a day to reach this point… oh and no warping," She said with a grin. Sigrid kicked Ryden in the chest. She sent him off the edge and hurdling to the base of the mountain.

Both Nett and Sigrid watched Ryden fall. "A tad harsh, Sigrid," Nett said.

"I'm going to give him the training I gave myself, with luck he will become stronger… or die," Sigrid said. She shrugged. "Either he does get stronger and I take credit or he leaves me alone, forever. It's a win win."

XXX XXX XXX


	95. V9 Ch21 Sigrid's Training

Pat looked into the bathroom's mirror, it had been fixed and no longer shattered. He was examining the new clothes that Ruby made him buy. A brunette brown jacket was worn over a grey T-shirt. Black pants stretched down his legs, held up by a brown belt.

As Pat stared into the mirror, his left eye flashed red. Pat huffed and stared at the mirror.

" _You're in a good mood,"_ The demon said. " _Been thinking about me?"_

Ruby walked into the bathroom. She hugged Pat and kissed his cheek. Pat smiled down at her and adjusted his new jacket. He looked back in the mirror and saw his eyes had reverted.

" _Nope,"_ Pat replied.

XXX XXX XXX

"This is treason!" A voice shouted. The voice echoed off the stone walls of the castle.

Rey silently raised his hand. The court of demons that was assembled around him slowly fell silent. Rey looked down at Treu.

"Angst has crossed us, but that is no reason to get upset," Rey calmly said. "I'm slowly building the court back up to its former strength. The Seven Devils can always recruit more, stronger demons."

"Angst must be punished, we need to find him and-" Treu's words seemed to die as Rey stood up.

"Treu, I understand you wish to please me by punishing traitors, but," Rey paused. Treu blinked and Rey was behind her. "Don't forget your place," He whispered into her ear.

"Yes sir, I apologize," She said.

"Good," Rey said. He looked around his court. Many demons faced him, their numbers had increased since the last meeting. Rey walked back to his throne and sat back down. "Gefahr, how goes the preparation?" Rey asked.

"Very well," Gefahr said. "I'll be taking a couple of your Devils with me, if that's alright."

"Of course," Rey said. He grinned. "Take whoever you need, just achieve what I want."

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden clenched his shoulder. He stood at the base of the mighty mountain. Ryden reversed the jabs that Sigrid used on his shoulder. Feeling came back to his arm and he rolled it forward.

"She's insane," Ryden muttered. He looked at the mountain, no man made path was visible. "I'm not wasting time on this," Ryden said.

He bent his knees and leapt into the air. Ryden landed on a ledge and leapt once more. He swiftly scaled the mountain. Reaching a large ledge, Ryden stopped. In seconds, he had made it halfway up the mountain. On the ledge, Ryden noticed the mouth of a large cave.

A Beringel emerged from the mouth of the cave. It beat its chest and let out a mighty roar. Ryden smirked and reached down for his sword. Ryden found his hand reaching at nothingness. He suddenly remembered that his sword was shattered.

Ryden's smugness faded as the Beringel came charging. He shook his head and glared at the beast. Blue fire erupted from his hands and around his body. Ryden leapt at the beast and wound a fist back.

The Beringel swatted Ryden aside like he was nothing. Ryden hit the rocky ground and skipped back into the air. He landed again and slid across the wet ground. Ryden recovered, rollin back onto his feet. He ran at the grimm once more.

The grimm swung its arm and Ryden slid underneath it. He delivered five swift punches to the grimm's ribs. Its hand suddenly snathed Ryden up. The grimm raised the man up into the sky. Rain pelted Ryden's face as the Beringel squeezed Ryden.

Ryden screamed in pain, he kicked the beast in its face. The grimm released Ryden and he leapt away. The Beringel roared at Ryden and charged once more.

Ryden threw a fireball at the grimm. The ball of fire struck it and the grimm collapsed. It threw its head back and roared in pain. The Beringel got back on its feet.

Ryden and the grimm stared each other. The grimm rushed Ryden and he did the same. The two met. Ryden ducked under both the Beringel's fists. He slammed both his fists into the beast's chest. They went straight through the grimm, killing it.

Ryden yanked both fists from the grimm's chest and backed away. He let out a sigh of relief and fell down. He stared up at the mountain, just a little bit more and he'll reach the temple.

The man felt a brief breeze and a sharp pain on his cheek. Ryden's hand snapped up and clenched his cheek, he felt blood on it. He leapt onto his feet and spun around.

Stood upon a pile of boulders and staring down at him was Sigrid. Her crimson eyes were focused on him, a bow in her hand.

Ryden spun back around and saw an arrow sticking from the ground. He turned to her. "The hell! You trying to kill me?" He asked.

"No, but I noticed you were taking a breather," Sigrid said, hoping down from the rocks.

"So what?" Ryden asked. "Why can't-"

Sigrid had appeared in front of him, the end of her bow slammed into Ryden's gut. Ryden felt the bow force the air from his lungs. Sigrid pushed him back and pulled the bow's end back. Ryden gasped for air, coughing and collapsing to his knees.

"I… Needed… Some time to rest," Ryden choked out. "I can't just keep going when I'm exhausted," Ryden growled.

Sigrid smacked him across the face with her bow. "No, you're just not trying hard enough."

"Jeez!" Ryden said, rubbing his cheek. "Think you could lay off?"

"You want to strong?" Sigrid asked.

"Of course!" Ryden answered.

Sigrid smacked him again. "Wrong answer. You should strive to be indestructible." She drew another arrow from her back and pulled it back on the bow. Sigrid raised her bow to the stormy sky. Fire raced around the air head and she released the arrow.

Ryden's eyes followed the arrow as it rose into the sky. The rain that fell around the arrow immediately turned to steam. The arrow erupted into a massive ball of fire. Ryden was in awe, the storm now had a hole in it, blue skies and sun shined through. He looked back down at Sigrid, who casually stared up at the sky. She looked down at him and smirked.

"Y-you blasted the clouds back?" Ryden stammered.

"Once again, being strong is alright, or you could be indestructible, undefeatable. Pick which you want, Ryden Feuer," Sigrid said. Ryden was speechless due to her display, which she acted so casual about. She smirked. "I'm assuming it's the latter of the choices?"

"Yes!" Ryden exclaimed, hopping onto his feet.

"Good," She said. Sigrid quickly drew another arrow and fired it at Ryden's chest.

Ryden frantically slapped it away. "What are you doing?!"

"I said to kill whatever you encountered on the way up, have you forgotten?" Sigrid asked.

Sigrid dashed forwards. She darted behind Ryden, firing another arrow. Ryden spun around and slapped it away. Sigrid smirked at him, she swiftly unloaded thirty more arrows in an instance. Ryden's eyes widened, he used both hands and swatted them all from the air. He snatched the last from the air and smirked.

"Looks like you should stop using that bow and use your fists, you obviously can't hit me," Ryden boasted.

"You're gonna have to become a lot stronger if you want me to remove this handicap," Sigrid said, holding up her bow. She smiled and giggled. "Who said I was trying to hit you?"

Ryden raised an eyebrow, he looked around at the twenty nine arrows that were scattered round his feet and the one in his hand. They all started to glow with fire. Ryden's heart sunk at the sight.

"Detonate, Salvo of Fire!" Sigrid said, smirking. Her face was illuminated by the massive explosion of fire in front of her.

Ryden leapt from the fire, his blue aura shimmering around his body and most of his clothes seared off. He landed on the ground, smoke rising from his scorched jacket. Ryden drew heavy breathes, coughing from the smoke.

"Good, I was worried you wouldn't survive that attack," Sigrid said. Even though I was holding back."

"That was you holding back?!" Ryden asked.

"Shame I have to hold back, even though I'm using a handicap," Sigrid commented. She drew another arrow. "If you haven't guess, your training is to-"

"Spar against you?" Ryden cut her off.

"Let me finish, okay?" She said. "You're training is… to survive."

"Wait, what?!" Ryden asked, stepping back.

"From now on, I'm attacking with the intent to kill," Sigrid said, sadistically smiling at him. "Oh, if you were beginning to have regrets about training, too late."

Sigrid fired another arrow. It soar across the rocky ground of the mountain's ledge, leaving burn marks as it flew over the ground. Ryden threw his hand up and covered it in flames. The tip of the arrow slammed into his palm. The arrow's tail became ablaze, shooting fire out it's back like a rocket.

Ryden tried to push it back, but his hand didn't move. The arrow's raw force was competing with Ryden's! The arrow was winning too, as it pushed him back. Ryden reached the wall of the mountain. Finally he yanked his hand back and let the arrow pass.

It flew past him and slammed into the wall of the mountain. A crack shot up the stone wall, all the way to the top.

Ryden looked back at Sigrid, eyes the size of dinner plates and speechless. She giggled again and drew another arrow. "Count yourself lucky that didn't directly hit you."

Ryden shook his head, he knew Sigrid was serious now and he would have to be as well. He ran at her, winding an arm back and covering it in blue flames.

Sigrid scoffed and released the arrow she had drew. It rocket towards Ryden. He ducked under it, allowing it to fly past. Ryden kept charging like a wild bull. Sigrid smiled, progress.

She drew five more arrows, firing them all almost instantly. Ryden was able to smack the first two away, dodge the third, and blast the last two with fire. Blue fire now engulfed him, he was using pure will power and brute strength.

"Let's see if, now that you're all warmed up, you can over power my full powered arrow," Sigrid said, pulling another arrow all the way back.

Sigrid released the arrow. It's tail caught fire again. As soon as the arrow's tail caught fire, it exploded forwards. A shock wave crashed across the terrain. It neared Ryden.

The former Sun Elder threw his fist forwards. It slammed into the arrow, knocking into the air. Ryden smirked and kept sprinting. He wound his arm back again as he neared Sigrid.

"So this is your full power?" She asked, calmly.

Ryden reached the Saint. He slammed his fist into her. A blast of fire exploded from his fist. Blue fire raced all around the ledge of the mountain. The stone ground cracking underneath him from the raw force. A shock wave fired into the sky and blasted the storm clouds back even further.

Ryden stood panting in a cloud of dust, fire, and smoke. Sigrid's bow sliced through the air and cleared the cloud, revealing them both.

She was still standing in the same spot, her hand had caught Ryden's punch. Sigrid looked at Ryden with a bored expression.

"That's full power for you?" She asked, throwing him back. "I know you're not a hand to hand guy and lost your Elder weapon, but still… that was pitiful."

Ryden was not even in shock, he was angered. Sigrid was still standing able to mock him. He held up one hand and fire rose up, swallowing him. Ryden warped behind the woman and brought both fists down on her.

Sigrid twirled her bow around and stuck it up into the air, stopping Ryden's attack. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," She said. "What did I say about warping?"

"Uh," Ryden stammered.

Sigrid slammed her elbow into Ryden's chest and sent him flying off the mountain ledge. "I said no to it!" She shouted. Sigrid leapt back after Ryden. She flew off the mountain ledge and kicked Ryden in the spine, launching him back onto the ledge. She then blasted fire from her feet, propelling herself back.

They both landed on the ledge at the same time. Sigrid landed with grace and Ryden landed face first. He skipped across the ground three times and slammed into the pile of boulders that Sigrid stood on.

Ryden hit the ground and laid there, motionless. His aura had run out with the last attacks he endured. Sigrid huffed and fired another arrow. Ryden weakly looked at her, he saw the arrow flying towards him. Ryden leapt onto his feet and rolled back.

"Sigrid, what are you doing? I can't keep going!" Ryden shouted.

Sigrid drew another arrow. "That's an excuse, do you think Diego will accept that when you meet again?"

"Why do you care?" Ryden asked.

"Simple, I think it's shameful that a fire guardian is so weak," She said.

"Better question, why don't you help us fight the Devils?" Ryden asked.

"Good question, especially since a worthless fighter like you will never be able to do it." Sigrid released another arrow.

Ryden leapt back and the arrow struck the ground. It exploded and threw him back into the pile of boulders. Sigrid fired once more. The arrow struck Ryden's left hand, pinning it to the boulder.

Sigrid didn't waste a second, firing four more arrows. They sailed towards Ryden, who tried to yank his hand free, but failed. Two arrows sailed into each of his thighs, pinning his legs to the boulder. The third struck his left bicep and the fourth his left shoulder.

Sigrid kept a solemn face as she drew another arrow, aiming it at Ryden's heart. Ryden's eyes grew full of fear as he watched Sigrid release the arrow. It flew through the air, nearing the trapped huntsman.

Ryden shut his eyes and accepted his fate. He braced himself with his right arm, his only free limb. A sudden noise rang through the air. It sounded like metal striking metal. Ryden slowly opened his eyes and looked down.

Ryden's eyes lit backup as they saw a blade in his hand. It was large, the length of Ryden's body at least. Ryden had seen the type in weapon store's back when he was young. It was a claymore, but unlike those other swords this one had strange markings carved in the blade. The hilt was shaped like some kind of bird as well.

Ryden shrugged, not caring how it looked or where it came from. He used it and sliced the arrows off, pulling himself off the boulder. Ryden held the blade at Sigrid. It seemed natural in his hands, like it was made for him.

Ryden charged forwards, blue fire covering both him and the weapon. He reached Sigrid and swung the blade down. She smirked and caught the sword with her bow. She pushed the blade back and kicked him.

Ryden caught her foot and threw her back. He dashed after her as she recovered. Ryden swung his blade up, Sigrid was taken back by his sudden burst of power and the blade made contact. It skimmed her cheek, a small cut being left by the claymore.

Sigrid's eyes widened. She slowly brought her hand up and tapped her cheek, examining her hand. She saw the blood and a smirk grew on her face.

"What a surprise, a welcomed one," Sigrid said.

Ryden looked down at the sword, he was confused where it came from or what it was.

"That sword is amazing, right?" Sigrid asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A Phoenix blade," Sigrid answered. "One is created every time a Fire Elder weapon is destroyed."

"So was this your goal, for me to summon it?" Ryden asked.

"Not at all," Sigrid said, laughing. "But count yourself lucky that you summoned it when you did, or you'd be dead."

"So what now?" Ryden asked.

"You never made it to the ruins like I said, so until you can get past me and up there," Sigrid paused and drew another arrow. "You're training won't be complete."

XXX XXX XXX


	96. V9 Ch22 Adam

Blake and Yang walked into Winter's personal office. Weiss' older sister sat down at her white desk that was placed in the center of the room. Winter looked up from her papers and at the women.

"Good, you got my message," Winter said.

"What did you want to see us about?" Yang giddly asked, dropping down onto a chair in front of the desk.

"I understand that you're group is on an important mission and need to focus on stopping the Seven Devils, but I need a favor," Winter explained.

"Of course, what is it?" Yang cheerfully asked.

"An Atlesian cargo train was recently attacked. This isn't the first time it happened, the group or pair responsible have been doing it for a while now, slowly heading north," Winter explained. "I need a small two women team to stop this pair of criminals."

Yang nodded and fist pumped the air. "You got it!"

"I don't know. Something about this makes me feel uneasy," Blake said.

"I'd have to agree with Blake," A voice called from the doorway to the room. The three females all looked over at the door and saw Pat leaning on it. He stepped forward and sighed. "But I'd feel a lot better if it was a three man team, instead of just these two lovely ladies. Right, Winter?"

"If you wish to accompany them, then I will clear you to travel," Winter said.

Pat scoffed. "I wasn't asking because I wanted permission."

"Still, just in case, I'll send two other fighters to meet up with you," Winter said.

"Have your wounds healed?" Blake asked.

Pat rolled his left shoulder forward. "Meh, just a few aches and bruises now."

"Sure, you can come, if you help look for Ryden after this," Yang said, smiling at Pat.

"Lost your boyfriend again? Let's hope he hasn't decided to kill everyone like last time," Pat joked.

"As if, he's probably just off somewhere sulking," Yang said, smiling.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden leapt back, four arrows struck the ground in front of him. He raised his sword and blocked two more arrows. A total of fifty arrows rapidly unloaded on him. Ryden cut them all from the air. Another arrow came soaring towards him, its tip ablaze. The arrow struck him, its tip exploding and sending him back.

Sigrid smirked, lowering her bow. "You've gotten faster, almost over night too."

Ryden hit the ground, landing on his feet. He smirked and looked back at his teacher. "Was that a compliment?"

Sigrid rolled her eyes. "Getting full of yourself again?" She rushed towards him, flipping over Ryden and landing behind him with her bow drawn. "Allow me to keep that ego in check."

She fired an arrow. Ryden spun around and cut in two. He lunged forwards, stabbing at her chest. Sigrid stepped to the side. Ryden's blade flew past her and he stumbled forwards.

"Diego was an unarmed combatant, correct?" She asked.

Ryden grit his teeth. "Yes!" He swung his blade back at Sigrid.

Sigrid's hand snapped up, effortlessly catching his blade. "And you're still trying to be close range, even though he was leagues above you?"

"I'm not looking to beat Diego, I want to conquer him. He is just one more obstacle in my way!" Ryden yanked his blade free and kicked Sigrid.

His foot landed, slamming her chest. Sigrid was sent skidding back on her feet. She was too stunned to recover. Ryden had actually landed a solid hit and she couldn't believe it.

Ryden knew she would be stunned, he pursued. Ryden slashed upwards. "What was that about ego?"

Sigrid smirked and caught his blade once more. "Unlike you, mine is deserved." She spun him around and ripped the blade from his hands. Sigrid slammed a knee into Ryden's spine. He staggered forwards, frantically spinning around and throwing a punch.

Sigrid ducked under his fist. She swiftly drew an arrow and pressed her bow against his throat. Ryden's eyes widened and he froze as did she. Sweat glistened from his brow. He had no idea if Sigrid would do it or not.

Ryden's heart dropped as she released the hand keeping the arrow drawn. He silently cursed to himself and bent backwards. Ryden's heart was pounding out of his chest.

Blood dripped down into his eyes. A shallow cut ran up his face, made from him barely dodging the arrow. He sighed in relief and rolled back.

Sigrid clapped her hands together. "Well done, once again you didn't die."

"Was that supposed to be a lesson or were you just trying to kill me?" Ryden asked.

"A little of both." Sigrid drew another arrow.

"I'm going to die here," Ryden said to himself.

Sigrid laughed. "Only if you don't give me one hundred percent."

"Fine then!" Ryden aimed his hand to his sword.

The sword became engulfed in blue fire and warped over to Ryden's hand. He twirled the sword around a little and charged Sigrid again.

"That's the spirit! You've got a long way to go," She said.

XXX XXX XXX

In the mountains of the south, a solid white train plowed through the mighty snow storm. The train was twenty cars long. Having only 5 passenger cars and the other fifteen being used to transport Atlas military tech and supplies to Argus. Strong winds that could topple trees did not even slow it down. The sun was hidden by clouds, making a grey sky. The average person could tell it was noon without checking a clock.

"Glad we're in here," Yang said, peering out the window of the train. She turned back to the cabin she was in. It was solid white, like everything else Atlas. Prim and proper. Not a speck of dirt or grime on anything.

Two benches faced each other. Blake and Pat were sat on different benches, due to their natural faunus instincts. Yang walked back over and sat next to Blake.

"So who do you think is giving the Atlesian military trouble, all the way up here?" Yang asked.

"The White Fang?" Pat suggested.

"No, they're in disorder after the botched attempt at Haven," Blake answered.

"Probably some remnant group then," Pat said.

Yang looked over at Blake, knowing how sensitive the White Fang was. Her first thought was how tense Blake looked, like she could sense something bad was going to happen.

"Blake, are you okay?" Yang calmly asked.

Blake looked at her partner. "Yeah, I'm just a little stressed being away from the others."

"Don't worry about it, you got Pat and I," Yang said.

"Yeah, we'll make sure nothing happens to you," Pat said, giving a reassuring grin.

Blake was about to thank them, but the train violently shook. A loud bang could be heard and gunshots. The group looked around at each other, Blake and Pat leaping onto their feet.

Blake cocked her gun and Pat drew Thundercloud. They rushed out of their cabin. A hallway greeted them. The walls matched the room. The only difference in color was the blue carpet that ran across the floor. The three ran across the car, reaching the door and entering the control car.

A massive hole in the side of the car allowed the wind in. Due to the intense wind slapping their faces, Blake, Pat, and Yang had difficulty seeing their opponents. But they soon became clear to them. Two males walked towards them, making all three's eyes widen.

Adam Taurus and Niko Brewner stood across the control car from the three. Adam smirked at the three, he wore nothing to cover his eyes this time. Niko held his gaze on Pat, not focusing on anything else. Niko held up one hand and the wind was forced out of the car. Pat was stunned by his younger brother's control of his element.

"Blake Belladonna, what a surprise," Adam said.

"Adam!" Blake shouted. "Why are you here?"

Adam laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to bring justice on the humans, starting with Atlas!"

"I see you're with him as well, Niko," Pat said, disgust filling his voice.

"Surprised by that?" Niko asked.

"No, you always wanted to be like Timo," Pat sneered.

Niko clenched both his hatchets. "I don't want to be like either of you!"

"I think the time for talking is over. I want to see how much you've grown as warriors," Adam said, drawing his crimson blade and twirling it around.

"Enough of this," Pat said. He stepped forwards. "I'll take you both on at once."

Adam scoffed. "I honor your courage, brother. But Niko will be enough for you."

"Don't give me that brother crap. I may be a faunus like you, but I'd never attack the innocent," Pat said.

Niko had reached his limit, he dashed forward. He brought both hatchets down on Pat. The older brother blocked them both with his blade. Niko kneed his brother in the gut and released the wind as Pat staggered back.

The wind flooded the car again. It whipped around, striking everyone and making it hard to keep one's eyes open. Pat raised one hand and pushed the wind back out. He turned back to his younger brother, only to be blindsided by Niko's hatchets and sent back into the wall.

Pat slammed into the white metal wall, he left a dent. Pat shook his head and looked back at the two. Niko slammed into him, carrying him through the metal wall.

Adam, Blake and Yang were now left alone in the control room. Yang was silent, almost paralyzed with fear. Every move Adam made, took her back to that night at Beacon. Her robotic hand wasn't the only thing shaking, she could feel her knees buckling.

"Alright, come at me," Adam said, holding his blade up at them both. Neither huntress moved, one full of fear and the other too cautious. Adam glared at them both. "Fine then!"

He charged forwards at Yang, bringing his sword down on her. Yang snapped out of her daze. She frantically threw her right arm up. The crimson steel struck her metal arm and the clang rang throughout the car.

Adam yanked his sword back and grabbed his scabbard. He pulled the trigger on it and fired the built in shotgun at Yang. She rolled to the side. Yang began to frantically unload her gauntlets onto Adam.

He walked towards her, swinging his blade around and blocking the bullets. "I heard that you defeated some immensely powerful warrior, Yang. The people of Hope Reich told me stories about you and your friends, calling you all heroes. All I see is a scared girl."

Blake leapt towards him, slashing furiously with both her sheath and katana. Adam stepped back and parried the attacks. Adam finally countered by kicking her back. He rushed her and slammed his blade down. Blake crossed her sheath and katana and caught the crimson sword.

"And in comes the traitor," Adam said. "Wasn't it enough shame to betray our cause, now you fight against it with the very people you swore to end!" Adam activated his semblance. His blade lit up red, along with various parts of his body.

Adam slashed Blake back, sending an arc of immense aura out of his sword. Blake flew back and slammed into the wall. She hit the floor and collapsed. Adam raised his shotgun at her and prepared to fire.

Yang slammed her fist down on his sheath. Adam sliced upwards at her. Yang stepped back and the blade narrowly missed her. She kicked his ribs, but he blocked the attack.

Adam let off ten rapid slashes onto Yang. She was helpless to stop them, taking all ten hits. Yang was able to recover after the barrage. She punched forward, hesitating a lot. Yang punched him five times, all were blocked. Each punch was pulled due to Yang being ready to flee at any point.

Adam thrusted his blade at her chest, but Yang smacked it away. He followed his attack with a blast from his scabbard. The bullets slammed into Yang and she staggered back. Adam quickly dashed behind her.

His blade came down against her back. Adam activated his semblance once more and it threw Yang forwards. She hit the far wall and then the floor. A dent was left against the steel wall.

Adam stood straight and let his blade arm fall to his side. He began walking towards Blake, wanting to kill her first. He allowed his blade to scrape against the steel floor, causing sparks as he walked towards her.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat hit the ground and rolled back onto his feet. Niko leapt through the hole in the wall after him. The younger brother had already activated his Gewitter. He slashed both hatchets down and two arcs of wind sailed towards Pat.

The elder brother rolled to the side. Pat stood up straight and aimed Thundercloud at his brother. "Seal one, release!" He called. Thundercloud had crimson aura flash around it. It emerged from the aura with a silver blade and a ruby red hilt.

Niko charged his brother and slammed both hatchets down on him. Pat leapt back and fired a bolt of lightning. Niko ducked under the bolt and pursued his brother. His right hatchet swung upwards. Pat parried the attack, but the left hatchet slapped into Pat's ribs.

Niko didn't even let Pat stagger. He slashed down across his chest with the right hatchet. Pat was thrown off balance. Niko let off fourteen more attacks, all landing. Pat stabbed forwards. Niko caught his blade by the hilt with his two hatchets. The younger brother used the hatchets to twist the sword from Pat's hand.

Niko blasted the blade with air and sent it flying across the car. The sword stabbed into a wall far away from the two brothers. Niko spun around and kicked Pat back. He raised both hatchets and slammed them both down on his brother, going for the killing blow.

Both of Pat's hands snapped up and caught the hatchets by their handles. Niko's eyes widened as Pat didn't even struggle against him. Pat looked into his younger brother's eyes. White markings and golden eyes stared at the younger Brewner.

Pat pulled him forward and slammed his foot into Niko's gut. Pat sent his aura down into the attack. The blast of aura and the sheer force of the kick sent Niko hurdling back.

Niko hit the ground and slid across it. He rolled onto his feet. Niko spun around and threw both hatchets at Pat. The older brother had white lightning surrounding his fists. He knocked both hatchets back at Niko.

Niko used his air powers to pull them back to his hands. He charged Pat and slashed at him. Pat caught his brother's wrists and flipped him into the air. Pat slammed a fist into Niko's chest, knocking both the air from his lungs and forcing him to cough up blood.

Niko crashed into the steel floor. His aura flashed all over his body. Pat stood over him, looking at his own with such disgust.

"Not gonna use that technique and shut off my aura?" Pat asked.

Niko coughed up some more blood. "I couldn't land all the hits on you."

"You're damn right," Pat growled. He grabbed his brother by his collar and hauled him into the air. Pat slammed Niko into a wall. "First you supported Timo, then put our sister in the hospital, now teaming up with that scumbag?"

"Scumbag?" Niko weakly asked. "You and Timo are the real scumbags."

"Niko, I'll deal with you later," Pat said. He dropped Niko and slammed his fist across Niko's face, knocking him out cold.

Pat turned back to the control room car. He raced towards it and grabbed his blade. He barreled into the room and saw Adam over Blake. Pat clenched his blade.

"Bastard!" Pat shouted. He raced towards Adam and wound his sword back.

Adam spun around as Pat slashed down. Their blades clashed, sparks flying. For the first time, Adam was forced to put both hands on his weapon. Pat pushed him back with his blade.

Adam focused his gaze on Pat, wondering if he should reveal his ace in the hole. A sudden presence came over him.

"Heh, looks like this battle is over for now," Adam said, aiming his scabbard at the controls for the train and firing. The blast tore the controls apart, destroying any hopes of stopping the train. Adam sheathed his blade and casually began walking away.

"Hey! We're far from done!" Pat shouted.

Adam stopped and turned around. "If you want to fight me that badly, then please follow. But I'd be more concerned with your injured friends."

Pat looked at both Blake and Yang, each unconscious.

"The train is speeding out of control, once it hits a turn and they're still on it… well, I hope you have a black suit," Adam sneered. He turned back around and strolled away.

Pat watched him leave, clenching his hilt in anger. Pat raced over to the controls, he tried to get them to work, but nothing happened no matter what he did. He slammed both fists down on them.

Pat needed to stop the train, but didn't know of any solutions. One did occur to him, but it was risky. His idea was to stop the train with his brute strength. Pat knew he was still in his Ahnen form and his strength was massive compared to before. But it was very risky, if he was wrong, then he'd be flattened.

Pat gulped, he had no other choice. As Pat walked towards a hatch that lead to the train's top, a black aura engulfed the steel of the train. The train began to rapidly slow down, throwing everything forwards, including Blake and Yang.

Pat raced around the car and grabbed them both. He shielded both of them from any impact as the train began to slow down. Finally the train came to a stop. Pat let out a sigh of relief.

The hatch on the roof of the car was flung open and a woman leapt down. Pat immediately recognized her and smiled.

"Pyrrha Nikos, what took you so long?" Pat asked.

Pyrrha smiled back. "It… was a little hard catching up to the train."

"Who helped you?" Pat asked.

Rook leapt down from the hatch, landing with a thud. The large man stood up straight and smiled down at his friend. Pat smiled back, relieved that they both made it in time.

His eyes soon widened, the fatigue of using his Ahnen form hit him all at once. Pat's blue eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell limp.

XXX XXX XXX


	97. V9 Ch23 Unstoppable Storm

Wind howled and rain poured down onto the forest. Storm clouds blocked out the morning sun. Thunder crashed in the stormy sky. Waves battered the cliff that overlooked the mighty northern ocean.

Gefahr sat on the edge of the cliff, eyes shut and taking in the beauty of a perfect storm. Five people stood behind him.

"He's been standing there forever," Emerald said.

"Leave him be, I'm sure he's at peace," Hazel grunted.

"By peace, you mean talking to that… thing inside of him," Emerald said, giving Gefahr a strange look.

"I wish to one day meet this demon inside of him," Diego said.

"He better be powerful, considering he was chosen over me to lead," Magie sneered, glaring at Gefahr.

Emerald gave Magie a puzzled expression. "You remind me of Timo or how he used to act. Isn't that right?" She grinned at Timo.

The man glared back at her with his single eye. "I couldn't care less what you think."

"I see the wolf still has some bark left. Too bad Ruby didn't destroy your tongue," Emerald sneered. "But I'm not one to be threatened by a three legged mutt." Emerald gestured to Timo's missing left arm.

Timo's eyes widened with rage. His hand shot up onto the hilt of his rapier and he stepped forward. Hazel stuck his arm out and stopped him. The two males stared each other down. Hazel easily won the stare down and Timo backed off, mumbling something to himself.

"I do find it odd that Rey would leave a desconocido in charge," Diego said.

Magie turned to Diego and glared at him. "Hold your tongue. Best you not forget that Lord Sangre is the reason you became a Devil."

"Who could forget?" Brought in to pad your ranks, when will we replace the other Devils?" Diego asked.

"Sangre has a plan. Only the top three know of it, we're just supposed to carry it out," Magie explained. She turned to Timo and tilted her head. "You're Timo Brewner correct?"

Timo looked up at her, rain pelting his face. He looked miserable. "Yes."

"I understand this mission is very personal to you. Is it revenge that you seek?" Magie questioned.

"I seek the power that was taken from me. I'll seek to take back my throne and destroy anyone who gets in my way," Timo ranted.

"Is that why you're with Salem?" Magie asked.

Timo grit his teeth. "Salem means nothing to me, I can-"

Emerald chuckled. "He's here due to fear of Salem. Timo is nothing more than a tool to her, lucky he can still fight or she would've casted him aside."

Timo's hand snapped onto his rapier and he shot forwards. In the blink of an eye, both Emerald and Timo had their weapons drawn. Timo's blade inches from Emerald's neck and the barrels of Emerald's guns aimed at his heart.

Magie laughed at the two. She believed them to be beneath someone like her and found their petty argument amusing. However, she knew she had to keep them united against their enemies. "Well Timo, king of Hope Reich, I wish you luck in your revenge. You too Maiden Emerald. May you both find the revenge you long for against Ozpin's faction."

Emerald and Timo looked at each other. They reluctantly withdrew their weapons and sheathed them. They walked away, grumbling all the while.

"Diego, have you received your thralls yet?" Magie asked, smiling at Timo and Emerald.

Diego shook his head. "Sangre has yet to give me these thralls you speak of."

"Then I suppose I shall be forced to use mine," Magie said, frowning slightly. She turned around and walked back towards the tree lining of the forest. Once there she raised both hands. "Raise, children of arcana," She called.

The other four all watched the woman as she began her summoning. Magie's hands lit up and two circles of energy appeared on the ground. From the circles, two beings began to raise. Both were male.

The one to Magie's right had flowing black hair, neat and groomed. This thrall had amber eyes. His pale ivory skin was the real eye catcher. A thin frame and lack of muscle made him less intimidating. Much of his skin was covered by his clothing. Standard clothes, white long pants and shirt with black shoes.

The thrall to Magie's left was much larger than the other. Short black hair and ebony skin. He had large muscles around his body. His bare chest was on clear display due to his lack of clothing. Long pants, like his partner, and black shoes was all this thrall wore.

"I'd rather not use you two, but it would appear I am lacking in other options," Magie said.

"Magie, your battles will always be won by us, just give me my orders," The larger one said in a low and gruff voice.

"Quite." The smaller one stepped forwards. "Magie, as Xar said, we'll win any fight for you."

Magie smiled at them both. "My apprentices, Xar and Asim, each taught the mystic arts and very strong in it. You'll be attacking two targets, splitting up to do so."

"Who is it?" Asim asked.

"Xar, I want you to track down Weiss Schnee and kill her. Do this by any means," Magie ordered. Magie turned to Asim. "Your target is going to be the Atlesian military base itself, I need to stop them from interfering with our plans."

Asim nodded and took off immediately, but Xar remained. "Who is this Weiss Schnee."

"Unfortunately for the girl, she has been cursed with the powers of an Angel and lord Sangre wishes for her death," Magie explained.

"An Angel?" Xar repeated. He stared off into the distance. "Someone so young was given such a strong burden?"

Magie nodded. "It appears the goddesses grow more and more desperate by the hour, forcing mere children to fight their fights."

"I'll be killing her with a heavy burden on my soul," Xar said. He bowed to Magie. "Goodbye master."

Xar suddenly and quickly faded from everyone's gaze. In an instant he was gone. Magie didn't bat an eye at this power and walked back to the others. As she returned, Gefahr finally stood back up. His silver eyes glistening as lightning illuminated the area.

Gefahr walked over to the others. "It is time we acted, retrieve the relic, crush Ozpin's faction, and complete Rey Sangre's plan."

"What's our first objective?" Hazel grunted.

"Crushing their strongest warriors first. Hit them where it hurts and then merely stroll up and take the relic," Magie explained.

"Exactly. I've assembled a hit list, we're to eliminate every person on this list and retrieve the relic," Gefahr said.

"How does this help Rey?" Timo asked.

"He didn't say, but I'm sure he has something planned," Gefahr said. "Now Rook, Pat and Ruby, Alex, Ryden, Weiss, and Oscar all need to be eliminated."

"I'll take Rook," Hazel said. He looked around to see if anyone would protest, thankfully no one did.

"Why are Pat and Ruby grouped together?" Timo asked.

Gefahr scoffed. "You think Pat would leave Ruby alone once we begin our assault or vice versa?"

"Fair point, leave them both to me," Timo said.

"No, no. I'm going to kill them both myself," Gefahr said.

"I can't accept that, they're the reason I am the way I am," Timo said.

"I have a personal reason to fight them as well," Gefahr said, grinning.

"Which is?" Timo barked.

"I need to test if I'm actually stronger than them," Gefahr said.

"Why would that matter?" Timo questioned.

"A story for another time," Gefahr said, ignoring Timo's suspensions.

"Fine, play it that way. But I will still be killing them," Timo said.

"I'll let you at them, doubt it will do much good," Gefahr sneered.

"I'll take Alex and Ryden," Diego said. "I'd rather not kill two escoria like them, but I suppose I have little choice."

"Emerald, go and kill Oscar," Gefahr said. "Magie could assist you."

"No, I'm here to make sure Sangre's plan works or at least the part that I've been charged with," Magie explained.

"I'll kill him alone," Emerald said. "Not the target I wanted though."

"I know. But Ryden and Alex are too much for you," Gefahr said.

"Diego, I have a request," Emerald said.

"Which is?" Diego asked.

"When you defeat Ryden, make him suffer," She said, voice full of hate. Diego silently nodded back to her.

Gefahr looked around his group and smiled. "Let's move."

XXX XXX XXX

Sigrid and Ryden sat down. Rain, lightning and thunder was all blocked out by the warm cave they were in. Ryden had lit a fire and they both sat around it. Ryden was covered in bandages, his clothing in tatters.

Sigrid had prepared him some basic food, rice and beef. She watched in awe as he choked down many plates of it. She shook her head and smirked.

"Rather hungry today," Sigrid said.

"Yeah," Ryden replied, gulping down a mouth full of the food. "You didn't stop until sun down, this was day number nine."

"And you've improved so much, I'd almost call it sparring… almost," She said, giggling.

"I still haven't reached the top," Ryden said.

Sigrid frowned at him. "You've been sulking about that for days now."

"You're the one who gave me that objective," Ryden said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He stood up. "Let's get back at it."

"You should rest, I can tell how tired you are," Sigrid said. "I want you to rest up and be at hundred percent."

"I don't believe you," Ryden said, grabbing his sword.

Sigrid smiled at him. "Good, cause I was lying. I want you to push through that fatigue and rely on pure willpower and determination."

"I've got plenty of that," Ryden said, smirking.

"Good, glad to see I've yet to crush your ego. That's the only thing keeping you going and I know it," She stated.

"So do I. I'm going to get stronger and right that wrong," Ryden said, swearing to himself.

"Still upset that Diego could so badly beat you?" Sigrid asked.

Ryden nodded, clenching his blade tighter as he thought back on it. "I'm disgusted by it. A thrall beat me, some mindless minion that wasn't even the foe I was trying to battle, but his servant. That didn't just hurt my pride, that hurt my soul. It was a disgrace to my very character!"

Sigrid leapt onto her feet and snatched her bow up. "Good, remember this feeling. Remember how to will yourself to be stronger and let's continue."

"Yes, I'll make it to the top by sun rise tomorrow," Ryden said.

"Sun rise?" Sigrid asked. "You're insulting yourself."

"What?" Ryden asked.

"I want you to reach that temple by midnight, then be back in Argus by sunrise. No warping or using any of your new powers to move around either, only for combat," Sigrid said. "You accept that challenge?"

"Challenge? That's impossible," Ryden said.

Sigrid gave Ryden a cocky smirk. "No, you just need to try harder."

"Alright," Ryden said, smirking back. "I'll be back in Argus by sunrise tomorrow."

"Then let's begin, no time to waste!" She shouted, firing an arrow.

XXX XXX XXX

Pat and Ruby stood by the window of their room. They looked outside at the storm. Ruby turned to him. "Are you causing this storm?"

"No, but someone definitely is. I can't seem to stop it and I'm the Sky elder," Pat said, confused by the intense storm outside.

"Why does it feel like something bad is going to happen?" Ruby asked.

Pat laughed. "You're just worrying too much. We defeated Angst, I doubt they'll send another demon at us for a while. But Adam and Niko are a serious problem."

"I know, Blake and I talked to Yang about it," Ruby said. "She's still pretty shaken up about Beacon and her encounter with Adam. I think Ryden also not being here for her made it that much worse."

"I know, as much as she jokes about it, Yang misses him a lot. Once Ryden comes back, I'm sure her confidence will to," Pat said.

"I hope he comes back soon. Winter already found Adam and Niko's campsite. She wants Blake and Yang to go there tomorrow, are you tagging along?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, Niko is my brother and my responsibility…" Pat's voice trailed off as he looked out the window and saw something that made his heart skip a beat.

Outside the window, amongst the rain and wind, was a figure on a rooftop. Red lightning raced around this figure's body as he solemnly stared at Pat. The figure's presence alone made all the hairs on Pat's body stand up, the aura felt familiar, but weak and fragile too.

A sudden lightning flash in the sky temporarily lit up Pat's view. It cast shadows across Timo's face as he stared through the window at his younger brother. Timo looked at him, not with his usual smugness or anger, but with intensity. Timo's face displayed no rage, just determination.

Pat clenched both fists. He looked down at Ruby and pulled her close. "Don't panic. Timo is standing out there, watching us."

"What?!" Ruby said, instantly panicking. She worriedly looked out the window, just in time to see Timo leap from the roof.

"That's why I told you not to panic, you're so impulsive!" Pat said. He raised his hand and called Thundercloud over to him. Pat threw the window open and raced out.

"I'm impulsive?" She shouted after him. Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and raced out the window after him.

Pat landed down in the street, Ruby landing seconds after him. They both took off. Pat leading as he followed Timo's aura, which seemed to be slowly leaving the city.

From the rooftops, Diego and Xar watched the two chase after Timo. Diego then set his sites onto the house that Ozpin's group had taken residency in.

"Alex and Weiss are in there, but I don't sense the older Escoria brother," Diego said.

"It's fine with me," Xar grunted. "Anyone else?"

"I only sense four others. Strange, I've never sensed them before. They may be new," Diego said.

"Are they members of this team PARM or RWBY?" Xar asked.

Diego shook his head. "No, they appear to be different, weak energy levels… except for one, but it is only mildly strong."

"Then I suggest we move in and if they interfere, kill them," Xar said.

Diego nodded and the two leapt down from the rooftop. They landed on the wet street and walked towards the house, full of unsuspecting people.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty sat in Winter's office. He had been arguing with her for a while now.

"Tell me where this campsite is, I'm a friend of Blake and Yang," he said.

"No, this is a mission for them and Pat. I don't want you to be involved, especially since how you performed last time against Awe," Winter sneered.

Marty looked down. "It's true that I had let my abilities as a fighter slip in the recent months, but I've been training everyday since then to become stronger and protect people."

"Marty, I know how much you want to fight and protect your friends. Pat is the exact same way. But the difference between you is skill. Pat is ten times the fighter you are and has defeated numerous foes, even some that you struggled greatly against," Winter explained.

Marty clenched his fists and stood up. He was about to argue some more, but an explosion shook the walls of Winter's office. Winter and Marty looked at each other. The Atlesian specialist quickly pulled up the security cameras of the base.

Marty raced around her desk and stared at the monitor. It revealed the hanger, where all the airships were kept, along with the mechs to defend Argus. It also revealed a man strolling through the hanger, casually casting fire, ice, and lighting from his fingertips and destroying everything and killing everyone he could see.

Marty stormed out of the office, grabbing his shotgun as he left.

"Marty! Wait, this could be one of the Devils!" Winter shouted after him, racing after the man who was determined to beat this invader.

XXX XXX XXX

Qrow, Rook, and Oscar all sat at a local cafe. They were crowded around a table that was next to a window that showed the storming night.

"Geez, really started coming down all at once," Qrow commented, taking a sip from his flask.

"Yeah, I've only seen a storm like this a few times before, but even still, this is a whole other level," Rook said.

"Oh yeah? Where'd you see something like this? A hurricane?" Qrow asked.

Rook shook his head. "Timo used storms like this to separate the enemies forces and slow them all down, that way he could strike them while they were separated and weaker."

Qrow solemnly looked at Rook. "You mean kind of like what is happening now?"

Rook laughed. "While I'll admit it has stopped us from returning home, I doubt Timo could make a storm like this. I doubt Pat could do it. You'd need control over wind, water, and lightning to do something like this."

As the two exchanged a conversation and discussed the storm. Two figures watched them, completely undetected. Emerald and Hazel watched through the window of the cafe. They looked at each other and nodded. The two then proceeded towards their off guard targets.

XXX XXX XXX


	98. V9 Ch24 Weiss' Battle

Weiss sat in the living of the house. She sat on one of the two couches in the home. Jaune's sister, Saphron, and her wife Terra sat on the other couch, Terra held their infant son, Adrian.

"So how has your group been doing lately?" Saphron asked.

"Oh well, I can't go into it, but we've recently won a major battle and will be leaving Argus soon," Weiss said. "Thank you for all the help you have been."

"It was no problem, we're just happy to help," Saphron said.

Unbeknownst to the three women, danger was lurking outside the home. Especially since Diego and Xar had prepared their attack. Diego launched a wall of stone spikes at the house. The spikes ripped through the brick walls like they were paper, completely destroying the front of the home.

Dust was sent everywhere as the front wall came crumbling down. Rain flew through the massive dust cloud, now engulfing the front of the house. The cloud soon was carried off by the strong wind.

Diego and Xar peered inside the living room of the home. A dome of blue aura had emerged from the dust cloud. Inside it was Weiss and the other two women, along with their infant.

Adrian wailed violently and Terra checked her wife to make sure they were both okay. Weiss glared at the two, she opened the back of the dome and turned to the family.

"Go, use the back door and hurry!" She ordered.

The two women nodded and quickly fled. Weiss turned her attention back on the demons. Xar stepped forwards.

"Thank you for that, I did not want to see that innocent family get hurt, it's better they flee as well. But I want your full attention on me, so do not concern for them and I give you my word I will not harm them," Xar said.

Diego clapped his hand on the thrall's shoulder. "You take care of her, I'll find Alex." He walked towards the ruined doorway and towards the staircase that led upstairs, where Alex and others were.

"Stop!" Weiss called. She dropped her barrier and shielded the stairs, blocking Diego's path.

Diego turned to the woman. "This barrier is nothing, your powers clearly haven't fully developed," He sneered. Diego waved his hand and the barrier was torn apart by rocks.

Diego smirked and turned to head up the staircase. A sudden blast of fire struck him and carried him back. Alex came bounding down the stairs, staff drawn and ready to fight.

Diego looked at Alex and grinned. "Saving me the trouble, ninŏ."

Alex shot towards Diego and thrusted the end of his staff at him. Diego stepped to the side. The Devil punched Alex in the face and knocked him off his feet. Alex flipped back several feet and landed on his feet.

"That was nothing," Alex said.

Diego darted forwards, leaping over and behind Alex. Diego came down and slammed his foot into Alex's shoulder. Alex was sent into the ground by the attack. Diego smirked as he stood over him.

"You're like your brother, cocky and headstrong. That's why you can never hope to beat me, now where is that fool?" Diego asked.

Alex grit his teeth and clenched his shoulder. He rolled over onto his back and glared at Diego. "Go to hell!"

Diego huffed. "Ninŏ, I've been there many a time. But if you won't talk, I'll just have to-"

"Nora, get him!" A voice shouted.

Diego turned around to the voice. He was met by a large battlehammer. The hammer was swung at his face. Diego's arm shot up and caught it. He stared at the head of the hammer, noticing a hole on it. Diego realized it was a barrel, but too late.

Nora squeezed a button on the handle and fired a grenade from the barrel. It exploded into pink flames right in Diego's face. He was thrown back into a building.

Alex looked at Nora with shock. He focused back at the house as the rest of team JNPR spilled out of the destroyed home. Jaune ran over to Alex and helped him up.

"Run and warn Qrow about this, we'll handle these guys!" Jaune said.

Alex nodded, knowing better than to argue during a time like this. He raced down the street, towards Qrow's aura.

Diego leapt out of the building. He glared at the team in front of him. "So you're the weak power levels, a team full of escoria!"

"Weak?" Nora asked, shocked. "Jaune, can I please break his kneecaps?"

"Nora, focus," Ren said.

"That was quite rude of you, interrupting my battle like that," Diego said.

"Well we're sorry, but you should focus more on your current battle. We're much more of an opponent than Alex," Jaune said.

Diego raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Team JNPR!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Listen, you're not on my list. Why not save your skin and let me go kill that little ninŏ?" Diego suggested.

"Nope," Nora said.

"Bah, fine," Diego said. "But right now, this is Xar's battle ground. Let's give him some room."

The ground beneath Diego's feet began to churn and morph. It picked him up on a platform and carried the Devil down the street. JNPR watched in awe as he left them. They shook it off and raced after him.

Weiss was now left alone with Xar. She stepped from the destroyed house. "What do you want with me?"

"I regret this, but I have been tasked with killing you," Xar said with his gruff voice.

"You can try, but I've fought Strafe, you're sixth seat!" Weiss said, raising her rapier.

Glyphs appeared all around the air surrounding Xar. They lead a trail back to Weiss. The huntress shot off like rocket, landing on one of the glyphs and leaping off of it. She shot back and forth between the glyphs, landing multiple hits on Xar as she did.

Ten glyphs soon surrounded Xar, each glowing red. Weiss leapt out of the circle of glyphs and stabbed her rapier down. Torrents of flames were released from the glyphs, creating a tornado of flames in the center, where Xar stood.

Weiss let out a sigh as the flames died down. Xar's body lay in the center and she was revealed. Weiss held her head high, defeating a thrall so quickly.

Her relief and joy were dashed by Xar's voice. "Please, I'd rather let your death be a quick and painless one."

Weiss' blue eyes widened as Xar's body slowly faded in front of her. She spun around, only to be met with a scimitar slashing across her chest. Weiss was completely caught off guard, her aura not ready for such a powerful and sudden attack. The scimitar ripped right through her clothing and flesh. Drawing blood and staining Xar's weapon.

Weiss gasped in shock and staggered backwards. She collapsed onto one knee and braced herself with her blade. Weiss weakly looked up at Xar. The demon walked towards her, flicking his blade down to get the blood off.

"In case you have not learned, I am a master of the dark arts. Magic is my domain, specifically illusions and alterations spells," Xar said.

"W-why would you tell me that?" Weiss asked.

"Because you're already dead, Weiss Schnee," Xar said. He now loomed over her. "I do believe in honor among warriors and therefore shall give you my name, Xar Sage."

Xar thrusted his blade down, but an aura shield appeared and stopped it. Xar's brown eyes widened. Weiss rolled to the side and the shield shattered. Xar stumbled forward and his blade stabbed into the ground.

Weiss summoned a line of glyphs and shot forward. She ran Xar clean through the side with her rapier and carried him into a wall. Weiss smirked at the thrall.

"That wound was shallow at best," Weiss said.

"I see," Xar said, looking down at Weiss. "As much as it pains me, your death must be slow and painful."

The thrall suddenly vanished again. "An illusion?!" Weiss shouted aloud. Xar was behind her again. He slashed down once more. Weiss spun around and parried the attack. She shot to the side using her glyphs and leapt back twenty feet.

"I see you're swift, even with that gash," Xar said. "But don't fool yourself, you've been using your magic to move around, I'm assuming that wound is a lot deeper than you claim."

"It's a scratch at best, now shut up!" Weiss said.

Xar took a step forwards and vanished. Weiss felt his breath against her neck and she froze.

"Such a tempered young lady," He said into her ear. "Children like you should show more respect."

"If you think I have a temper, you should met some of my friends," Weiss said, smiling.

"A joke? At a time like this?" Xar asked. "Do you not take your own death seriously?"

"No, but it buys me some time," Weiss smirked.

Xar raised an eyebrow. He heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind him. Xar turned and was struck with a massive broadsword. The thrall was cut in two. But as his body hit the ground, it vanished.

Xar was now back in front of Weiss. "Even though a ill tempered child, you make some pretty good tactical choices, but I've been in front of you this whole time," he calmly said.

"I learned that from a good friend, who has a big mouth," Weiss said.

"What is that thing?" Xar asked, pointing at Weiss' summoned Knight.

"I'm not giving away my secrets, makes it easier to win!" Weiss said.

The Knight charged forwards. Xar raised his hand and the Knight began to melt. Weiss' eyes widened. The Knight slowly became a blue puddle, the rain washing it away.

"W-what?!" She asked.

Xar then split himself into ten different copies. The copies circled around Weiss as they were created. They all solemnly looked at Weiss. "I've always thought it shameful to kill the youth, so please forgive me," All ten said, their voices echoing around Weiss.

Weiss frantically looked around, trying to determine the real one, if there even was one. She wondered if he had actually destroyed her knight so easily or if it was another illusion.

All ten Xars raised their scimitars and slashed them down. Weiss felt pain shoot through her body. Many slashes appeared on her skin. She was forced to her knees from the pain as blood soaked her clothing.

"H-how a-are you so fast?" She choked out, finding it hard to breath.

"I'm not," All ten said. "I only hit you once."

Weiss' eyes widened. It was all an illusion. She looked down and only one cut was there, across her thigh. She sighed in relief and stood back up. Her Knight was back and Xar was still standing in front of her.

"Glad to know all you can do is illusions, that makes this that much easier," Weiss said.

"I never said that. A huntress like yourself should understand their opponent's powers, especially if that opponent tells you," Xar said in his monotone voice. "I know alteration spells as well."

Weiss' eyes widened. "W-what?"

"For example," Xar said, aiming a finger at the Knight. A light appeared on the tip of Xar's finger and the Knight turned from Weiss' aura color, to a dark green. The Knight turned around and aimed it's sword at Weiss. "I can alter your summon to obey me."

The Knight sprinted towards Weiss. It raised it's massive broadsword and swung it down on the girl. Weiss quickly dispelled her summon, watching it burst into a mass of aura particles. She glared back at Xar's blank and emotionless face.

" _If he can control my summons and confuse me with his illusions, how am I supposed to attack?_ " Weiss thought to herself.

"You're confused, I can tell," Xar said. "There is no way to attack me, I haven't been seriously wounded once in any battle."

"I'm supposed to believe that? You're scum, why would I believe someone like you?" Weiss sneered.

"That's rather rude. I've thought myself to be more than humble and gracious to you," Xar said.

"If you're so powerful, why are you still a thrall?" Weiss asked.

"Simple," Xar said. "I simply don't enjoy these pointless missions. I'd far rather research more about magic and spells."

"Well then, if I can't summon or get close, how about this!" Weiss stabbed her rapier down and a line of ignited fire dust shot towards Xar.

Xar raised one hand and a man suddenly appeared in front of him. No one Weiss knew, just some random innocent, whose eyes widened at the attack coming towards him.

Weiss smirked. "That's just some illusion you made up."

The fire blasted right through the man, causing him to fade away. Xar didn't give a single expression, instead dashing to the side. The attack flew past him and slowly the fire came to a stop and died down.

"Interesting that a huntress was so quick to assume, I told you about my alteration skills," Xar said.

"Yes you did, but you have only used them once. Would it be wrong to assume that your illusion skills far outclass alteration?" Weiss asked.

"Far enough reasoning. While my alteration skills may not be on teleportation levels, do not underestimate them," Xar said.

"You should take your own advice," Weiss said, smirking. Weiss stabbed the ground and ten glyphs appeared behind her. Out of these glyphs came Beowolves. The grimm acted with haste and charged Xar. "How can you control? Did you think I could only summon one at a time?"

Xar waved his hand. All ten of the beowolves turned green and stopped dead in their tracks. "I would never make such a baseless assumption, I do not have such arrogance." The beowolves spun around and snarled at Weiss. "It would appear that you do."

The beowolves charged Weiss, she rolled her eyes and dispelled them. But much to her surprise, they kept coming. Her eyes widened and she tried again, but still they were unaffected. Weiss slashed the ground in front of her and a blue aura shield rose.

The summons all suddenly dispersed. Weiss felt a sharp pain in her side, her eyes widened with terror and she slowly looked down at her side. The tip of Xar's scimitar had been ran straight through her, this was not an illusion, Weiss just knew it wasn't. Xar stood behind her, both hands on his scimitar.

"I told you," Xar said. "You're death would be long and it was. This whole battle was your death, was it not long and painful?"

Weiss coughed up some blood, tears streamed down her face. "I'm gonna die?"

Xar looked down, his face finally displaying emotion, it was full of sadness. "I'm sorry, Weiss Schnee."

Weiss couldn't help it, she let out a laugh. Her cries had stopped. She wiped her eyes and looked back at Xar with a smug smirk. "Fake crying got me a lot when I was young and now it got me time." As she spoke, a blue dome of aura fell around the two.

Xar's eyes widened as pain flooded his body. He looked down and saw four different blades of blue aura sticking from his chest. Four Knights, standing at six feet, stood behind him, their blades in his back.

"You let yourself be stabbed to trap me?" Xar asked, coughing up blood.

"Exactly," Weiss weakly said. "After that last attack, I learned your alteration required your hands and your sight. So I took a hit to make that happen. Lucky for me you've been reluctant this whole time and didn't go for a fatal blow."

"You brat!" Xar shouted. He yanked his sword from Weiss' side and spun around. Xar slashed all four Knights with his blade. He staggered forward, clenching his wounds. Xar cut through the dome of aura and stumbled out.

Weiss held herself up with her rapier, clenched her side, and watched him. "This battle is over, Xar Sage. You dared to underestimate a Schnee, that was you're fatal mistake. Don't make me kill you."

"You arrogant brat!" Xar shouted. "Even now you still mock and gloat?" He asked. Xar took in very shallow breaths and coughed up a lot of blood. "Was my merciful nature an insult? I tried making your death quick and painless, but you fought against it, then when I tried giving you final words, you wound me?"

"Mercy? You stabbed me!" Weiss said.

"From here on out, I won't be showing you an ounce of mercy or holding back!" He shouted. Xar stabbed his blade into the ground and clapped his hands together. "Form Release!" He shouted.

Weiss watched in awe as Xar released his power. His bones shifted around inside his body and began emerging from his skin. The bones had glowing red accents. Weiss compared them to that of a grimm's. Finally Xar's transformation was finished.

Bone plating ran down his forearms and shins. A grimm styled mask of bone covered all of his face, but his mouth. The mask had two slits for each eye and two extra slits on the center of its forehead covering for some weird reason. Xar's eyes could be seen under the mask, glowing red and intense.

"A-a grimm?" Weiss asked.

Xar shook his head. "Your assumptions haven't helped you at all, so be silent and pay attention. I'm a demon, a creation of the god of darkness, naturally we share characteristics of the grimm and powers of darkness. Acting on those powers releases this form, all demons can activate this power."

"So now you're a lot uglier, how does that help at all?" Weiss sneered.

"Such a rude little girl, someone should teach you a lesson!" Xar said. He aimed both hands at her. "Puppeteer!" He said.

Weiss felt her limbs and joints suddenly go numb. She was still standing, but couldn't feel her limbs or joints. She began to panic when her foot suddenly took a step forwards.

"In this form, my abilities of illusion and alteration are greatly increased, allowing me to perform spells ten times more powerful," Xar said, his voice much more calmer.

He dropped his hands and Weiss felt feeling come back to her. She looked back at him as he glared at her.

"If you're so powerful, why stop?" Weiss asked.

"I will admit that even in this form, I still have my limits. That spell definitely hits those limits. But that doesn't stop me," He raised one hand and aimed it at Weiss. Xar snapped his fingers and Weiss' vision was engulfed in darkness.

"W-what?!" She asked, slowly backing up. Weiss frantically looked back and forth.

"Amazing what an illusion spell can do to one. How are you going to fight without one of your five senses?" Xar's voice came from all around Weiss. "You. Can't." Xar said, his voice coming directly behind Weiss.

Weiss spun around and thrusted her blade forward. She definitely hit something, but then felt a sharp pain in her chest. Weiss' vision slowly returned. She looked down at her chest and saw Xar's scimitar in the middle of it.

Weiss eyes widened. Her grasp of the rapier weakened rapidly, until she finally dropped it. Weiss fell limply forward and Xar yanked his sword out of her. She collapsed on the ground in front of him.

Xar spun the sword down and aimed it at Weiss' throat. "I apologize for being so rough and letting my anger get the better of me, but at least you've set the record of being able to actually wound me."

Xar was about to stab down, but a presence halted his action. Xar slowly looked behind him and saw a man standing in the street. This man had a long crimson coat on, that flared out at the bottom. A black shirt was on under it, along with dark black combat pants. Xar was immediately intrigued by the fact the rain wouldn't land on him. It was almost like the storm itself was avoiding him.

The man slowly placed his hand onto a black hilt of a sword that rested on his side. He slowly drew it, revealing its crimson blade.

"Identify yourself."

"Scarlet Slash is my blade's name," he said.

"Why tell me that?" Xar asked.

"I want you to know the blade that kills you," Currant said.

XXX XXX XXX


End file.
